


When Worlds Collide, Legends Rise

by Biowarenerd



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Additional Tags to Be Added, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Time Travel, Violence, World’s Collide, eventual pairing, too many tags to add
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2020-05-01 08:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 74
Words: 209,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biowarenerd/pseuds/Biowarenerd
Summary: Was it fate or destiny that brought him to where he was now? Was it fate that brought him to Elysium? Was it fate that brought him to the Normandy? Was it destiny that brought him to beat Saren and the Collectors? And perhaps the most common question: was it his destiny to have defeated the Reapers and saved the galaxy? Or was it just a matter of fately steps that led him to that course? These were the questions the galaxy asked after the day was won. Those were the questions the eternally grateful  galaxy asked after Commander Shepard disappeared.After Shepard saves the galaxy from the Reapers, he is somehow thrown into the world of Thedas. There he finds a new world’s growing list of problems. Instead of sitting out this one, he charges into battle in order to help out his new allies and do his part in saving this new world of aliens and monsters. Who knew he’d have to save the world yet again? That is, if he doesn’t get killed by magic or dragons or whatever the hell that giant hole in the sky is. Garrus sure owes him that drink.





	1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this is a story of Shepard coming into contact with Thedas around the time of the Breach. It will be a retelling of sorts of Inquisition but with Commander Shepard thrown in, confused by everything but willing to help. He will of course eventually fall in love with someone but to find out who, you’ll have to read on!

CHAPTER ONE

 

Fate and destiny are often intertwined. Many are taught that they are the same but those many are wrong. Fate is to destiny as a body is to soul. One is never far from the other, true. And yet, if looked at closely, they two have variation. Fate is simply the conclusion that several steps have led up to. Destiny on the other hand, is merely something that was and always is meant to happen. Fate is a tapestry of certain events that led to a conclusion while destiny is unavoidable and a set course. Those very few that learn this simple yet profound thought, truly understand that nothing happens in life without some form of purpose. Be it setting up the next step or something that has always been. And all one can do in life, is accept this and let fate and destiny work.

This lesson had been practically burned into John’s mind over the years.

Was it fate or destiny that brought him to where he was now? Was it fate that brought him to Elysium? Was it fate that brought him to the Normandy? Was it destiny that brought him to beat Saren and the Collectors? And perhaps the most common question: was it his destiny to have defeated the Reapers and saved the galaxy? Or was it just a matter of fately steps that led him to that course? These were the questions the galaxy asked after the day was won. Those were the questions the eternally gratefulgalaxy asked after Commander Shepard disappeared.

 

Everything was black. Blacker than the darkest night. All around him, the darkness was clutching him, crushing him. He knew that he had stopped the Reapers but some sixth sense told him that he wasn’t dead. Something had happened before he had faded to black. What that something was, he had no idea.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a faint glimmer of neon green light off in the distance. Even though he didn’t think he was moving, the light seemed to be getting closer at a tremendous speed. He shut his eyes from the almost blinding light and then opened them a moment later, only to find himself falling out of something. He threw his hands up at the last second to help soften the fall. Luckily it wasn’t a very far fall before he hit the ground with a grunt. What was left of his shields stopped any major injuries but the impact was still enough to hurt. He’d say the armor helped but it really didn’t; not when it had been all but destroyed by that final charge to the relay beam.

He groaned, struggling to rise to his feet. He had just fought through hell and his body was finally crumbling under the strain of pushing on. It practically screamed at him to stop and yet, he knew he had to get up. To stay down now would mean his death.

Blinking from the sudden light after the endless darkness, he looked around at his surroundings. There were trees all around him. Nearby, he could see an old stone tower of some kind. Judging by the slant of the ground, he was on the verge of a hill. At the bottom of the hill, he could just about make out what looked to be a dirt road. Then he looked up and immediately stepped back, nearly losing what little balance he had. He blinked, staring in both confusion and fear. Above his head was a hole the same color green that he had seen earlier. It was like someone had just cut through the very air and left an enormous hole in the sky.

The hole was constantly erupting, sending what looked to be fireballs, flying down to the earth below randomly. And whatever it was, even at first glance, he could tell that it was slowly spreading across the sky.

Hearing what sounded to be a small explosion going off, he jumped and swung around only to gape at a smaller hole in the air a few feet from where he stood. This one was merely around the size of a door and yet it acted much like the larger one up above. It crackled with some type of energy. Maybe biotic?

As he watched, the hole flared up, sending several blasts of energy out around him. From these energy blasts came a number of creatures he had never seen before. They were hunched over, with long arms and long necks. Small mouths and eyes were set on the end of their small heads. And they appeared to be wearing rags on their lower body.

They screeched as they turned towards him. He went for his shotgun and then cursed when he realized it had dropped during the final charge. All he had was his Carnifax pistol and that barely had a round left. He set his jaw determinedly. Then he would make each bullet count. And if that wasn’t enough, he still had his biotics.

He whipped out his pistol, took aim at the nearest creature and shot, the noise from the shot echoing off in the distance. The bullet passed cleanly through the creatures head and the creature simply disintegrated into a pile of ash. Seeing their friend die apparently spurred the rest of the creatures on as they chose to rush him.

He fired off six more shots, killing five of the things and wounding another. But there was still at least seven more coming at him and he he was dangerously low on ammo. With the last of his bullets, he killed three of the seven, leaving just four left. The thermal clip empty, he dropped his pistol and raised his hands, his Omni-blades coming out with a hiss.

The first creature to reach him lunged at him with sharp talons just barely grazing his left shoulder before he jumped back, slicing the thing’s arm off with his blades. The wound on his shoulder didn’t hurt but the cuts were deep enough to draw a little blood. In the back of his mind, he wondered why his shields hadn’t absorbed the blow.

The thing screamed in anger and swiped at him but he sidestepped it and jabbed his Omni-Blade deep into the side of its neck, killing it. It crumpled to a pile of ash, as all the other ones he had killed had done.

The remaining three creatures charged at him all at once unlike the previous one had. There was no way he could defend himself from all of them with just his Omni-blades so he retracted the blades and let loose a powerful biotic blast that disintegrated the creatures on the spot.

He didn’t relax until he looked around to make sure all of the creatures were dead. Then he swung his head to look back at the hole they had come from. For the moment, it didn’t appear to shoot out anymore. Even still, he didn’t want to be there when it did.

He had to find a safe place. Seeing no better place than the old tower, he picked up his pistol, retrieved what bullets he could from the ash piles and made his way over to the tower. Grunting from the pain in his shoulder and really, everything, he slumped down against the stone wall. Every ounce of fight left in him was gone, used up in his fight with those creatures. He still had no clue as to how he ended up in a forest when he had been on the Citadel but at that point, he was too tired to care. He needed to rest. If only for a while.

His eyes already dropping, he loaded the pistol and held it in his hands as he closed his eyes to rest.

In the middle of his sleep, he felt something poking at his belly harshly. It felt like...a stick?

Then he heard someone speak. “Is he dead?” The voice definitely belonged to a woman.

Another poke with the stick, painfully jabbing into his stomach. He moaned in pain.

“Sera, quit poking him with the stick. He’s obviously not dead.” Another voice said, this one male.

“Well how should I know if he’s dead or not? I’m not a frigging healer!” The woman named Sera said in a huff.

He weakenly opened his eyes, his fingers clutching the pistol just in case these people were not friendly. Although if they weren’t, he wasn’t sure he could fight them off at his current strength.

He opened his eyes and blinked in surprise as the woman stepped back. She was short and skinny with a red shirt and yellow pants. On her back was a longbow and a quiver. She had short blonde hair that was cut wildly and light blue, almost grey eyes. The thing that had surprised him though, was the fact that she had long pointy ears. Sort of like a vorchas. Or an elf?

She stuck her tongue out at him. “Eww, he’s not dead!”

“Of course not you idiot. But he’s damn close.” The male voice said.

He turned his head and flinched. The man that had spoken wasn’t a man at all. He was easily several heads taller than a man, with large horns protruding from his chiseled head. His ears too, were pointy. His skin was gray and he had an eyepatch over his left eye. He wore no shirt, putting his abs on display. He held a huge battleax in his right hand.

The horned man backed up when he raised his gun at him.

“Great. Your ugly mug scared him.” Sera said.

“Not helping Sera.” The horned man said to her before looking back at him. The horned man raised his arms peacefully after dropping the axe with a thud. “Easy now, friend. We aren’t here to cause any trouble. You’re hurt really bad.”

He coughed, struggling to rise to his feet. “I’m aware of that.” He said, his throat burning.

“Bull?” Sera asked nervously.

“I got this.” The horned man named Bull said. “Put the weapon thing down; we’re not gonna hurt you. Listen, if we don’t stop that bleeding, you’ll bleed to death. A mage will be here shortly to patch you up.”

A mage? What?

“Who are you? What mage?”

“I’m Bull and the elf that woke you up is Sera. We’re part of the Inquisition.” Bull said calmly.

“What, you mean like the Spanish Inquisition?”

“Ha this guy is a looney!” Sera said with a snort.

“Shut up, elf. He’s obviously been through a lot and is confused. I’ll explain later. Just put down the weapon calmly and let me check out those wounds.” Bull said as he took a hesitant step forward.

The pistol dropped from his hands. If they had wanted to harm him, they wouldn’t have checked if he was alive. That, and he couldn’t keep his hand up any longer. He dropped.

Bull drew near and knelt down besides him, struggling to take his armor off. He weakly brought his hand up and pushed a button on his chest piece which allowed the armor to be taken off. Bull quickly took off the chest piece and flinched at the sight. The man had numerous tiny holes in his chest and cuts, as if he had been pelted with arrows. His left shoulder was slashed, clearly by talons. It was a miracle the man was still breathing.

“Alright. What’s your name?” Bull asked as he tore off a piece of his pants to try and stop the blood.

“John. Commander John Shepard.” The man replied weakly. “How bad is it?”

Bull grimaced. “Bad. Real bad. Sera, go back and tell the Boss and Solas to get their asses over here.”

Sera nodded and ran off, back towards where John had fought those creatures.

“No, don’t go that way! There’s these creatures that-.” John suddenly coughed up blood, unable to finish his warning.

Bull snickered. “Don’t worry about them. They can handle a few demons.”

John blinked, his vision getting blurrier by the minute. “Demons? What?”

Bull cursed. “Damn, the loss of blood is really getting to you. Just hang on man, Solas will get you patched up soon.”

As John slowly lost consciousness, he groaned. “What happened to the Reapers? Did the Crucible work?”

Bull frowned. “What are Reapers?”

John mentally cursed before he passed out. Well shit, that can’t be good.

 

John gasped awake, his body feeling like someone had supercharged it. He felt better than he had in months.

“Ah, good. He’s awake.” Someone said.

John lifted his head to see who had spoken. A bald elf was sitting beside him, some sort of energy seeping out of his hands.

That’s just great. Another elf person. John dropped his head back down, sure that he was going insane.

“How is he, Solas?”

John raised his head once more and sighed. Finally, a human.

The man that had spoken was a little on the short side with a lean but muscular body. His dirty blonde hair was wild and unruly. Mischievous, slightly childish, blue eyes shone brightly from behind a thin beard. He had a mix of light and deep scars on his face but none of them were outrageously long or wide. On the man’s back were two large daggers and he was wearing light armor. He was probably the leader of the small group of oddities.

The bald elf, Solas, nodded. “As you can see, he is up. Very lucky for him that we were in the area, otherwise he would have likely died from his injuries. He had a number of small hole-like wounds all over his chest and stomach, with several lacerations. Then the slash on his left shoulder, from a Shade I would say. All seem to be healing nicely.”

The man grinned down at John. “You are lucky to be alive, John, was it?”

John nodded.

The man extended a hand and John shook it. “Pleasure to meet you, John. My name is Maxwell Trevelyn, but you can just call me Max. And definitely don’t call me the Herald of Andraste. I hate that.”

John blinked. Well at least some of that made sense.

Max knelt besides him, a mix of concern and curiosity on his face. “So here’s a question I bet you didn’t see coming: What in the world compelled you to fight a bunch of Shades when you were already injured? We saw the signs of a fight and the blood trail after we investigated a noise that sounded like thunder. Which I’ll get to in a moment. First, I want to know what you were doing.”

John sat up, noticing his armor had all been taken off of his body. It was laying in a pile along with his gun a few feet away. He scratched the back of his head, feeling some bandages wrapped over a bad knick he hadn’t realized he had.

“I don’t know. One second, I had just stopped the Reapers and the next second, I’m falling out of a green hole in the air. Which reminds me, what the hell is going on to the sky? Why aren’t you all not more concerned about that?”

Max nodded, thinking. “I don’t know about those Reapers you mentioned but from what you’ve said, I’d gather that you fell through a Fade Rift. Much like I did. But wait, you don’t know what the Breach is?”

“Not in the slightest.”

Max whistled. “Well, shit. I don’t know what to tell you then.”

Solas, who had been staring intently at John during the whole conversation, spoke up. “John, if I may. When were you born?”

“On April eleventh in 2154. Why?”

Solas snapped his fingers. “So I thought. Herald, I believe this man isn’t from here.”

Max laughed. “Obviously Solas. I mean look at his armor and that weapon of his!”

Solas studied John, making him a little uncomfortable. “Something must have happened to you on your end and then the rift dragged you through to here. Fascinating.”

“So he’s what, some kind of space time traveling human?” Bull asked as he and Sera walked up, after just having checked their surroundings to make sure there weren’t any more surprises.

Sera looked at John with a newfound wonder. “Really?” She snorted. “Is he a crazy magy guy?”

Solas shook his head. “I detect no magic from him. Although, I thought I did at first but then I realized he has no connection to the Fade like any mage would.”

“Anyway.” Max coughed. “That big hole in the sky is called the Breach. It’s a massive tear in the Veil, which is like an invisible barrier between our world and the Fade, the world of demons and spirits. If it’s not closed then it will eventually swallow the world. We are part of an organization called the Inquisition which is trying to close the Breach, stop the demons from coming over, and bring some peace to the world. That small hole you came from is a Fade Rift, like a smaller Breach. The things you fought were lesser demons called Shades. Oh and you might have noticed this scar on my hand? We call it the Mark. It allows me to close the holes and ultimately, will allow me to seal the Breach. Afterwards, we figure out how the Breach got there in the first place. But that’s well down the road. Any questions?”

John stared blankly at Max, causing the others to laugh or chuckle in Solas’ case. “All I got out of that is hole in the sky that will destroy the world, demons, and you can save countless lives with a scar.”

Bull smirked. “You got a quick mind there.”

John shrugged.

Max helped John to his feet. “In any case, we were on our way to a village to meet up with some potential allies but now, I’m not so sure. I don’t want to leave you here by yourself, especially since you came through a rift from who knows where.” His face lit up. “Ah! Here’s an idea! Since you aren’t getting home anytime soon, how about you join the Inquisition? We can make sure you don’t get killed and while we’re at it, we can help find a way to get you back to where you came from! So how about it?”

John thought for a moment. He had no clue how he got there. He had no idea what half of what was being said about demons and holes. He had next to no ammo left and his armor was perhaps beyond repair, at least in this place. And as far as he knew, he had no way of getting back home.

He grit his teeth. It’d be suicide to not take Max up on his offer. And he’d already been on one suicide trip; he wasn’t keen on dying out here. Max and the others were his best chance at figuring things out while not dying.

The two shook hands in agreement.

Max beamed. “Great! Bull, I want you to take John back to Haven. Get him settled there and introduce him to the others. Take the side routes. I don’t want any normal folk to see him and his things.”

Bull nodded, picking up John’s armor like it weighed nothing and bringing it over to some horses. “And what will you be doing Boss?”

“Sera, Solas, and I will continue to Redcliffe and talk to Fiona. We’ll follow you once that business is dealt with. We’ll see you back at Haven.”

Bull grunted in acknowledgement, gesturing for John to follow him.

Bull eyed him. “Ever ridden a horse before?”

“Nope. I’ve only flown a few ships here and there.”

Bull roared with laughter. “You’re shitting me! You got flying ships where you come from? That must be nice.”

John grinned at the giant horned man. “It's a lot faster than riding a horse, that’s for damn sure.”

Bull chuckled. “Probably a smoother ride too. Come on, let’s you to Haven. Oh, and some warning: if a smartass dwarf wants to play a card game with you, decline


	2. Thresher Maws or Dragons?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John learns some more things about this new world he finds himself in, as well as learns some new things about the people that saved his life. Plus, there are dragons here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to keep it as light as I could as far as information dumping this chapter. But a little bit of info dumping is needed to expose Shepard to some of the important lore and what’s going on in the world. But don’t worry, it’s not all talking. Plenty of action this chapter too!

CHAPTER TWO

 

It took all of ten minutes before John fell off the horse as he sat behind Bull. Since Bull and the others only had four horses, one for each person, they couldn’t spare another horse for John to ride on. So he simply sat behind the giant horned man and clung on, with his armor and weapon tied to the saddlebags. Or at least he did before he lost his balance and fell. 

Bull reined the horse in, slowing to a stop as he twisted around to look at the now bruised man laying on his side.

“For someone that seems to be a decent fighter, you sure don’t have good balance.” Bull said with a laugh.

John growled as he got to his feet, wiping the dirt off. “Of course. I can shoot tiny practice slugs with a sniper on a very windy ledge overlooking the Presidium with cars flying by just fine, but I fall off a horse at the smallest of jumps. Makes sense.” He muttered to himself as he climbed back on the horse.

Bull snickered as if he had heard him but said nothing. He clicked his tongue and the horse continued moving, only at a slightly slower pace than before. They soon reached a stone road and began to follow it. 

“I’m guessing you don’t have Qunari back where you are from.” Bull stated as they rode.

John snorted. “No. No we do not.”

“I figured as much. But don’t worry, I don’t blame you for being wary when you first saw me. I must have looked pretty menacing.”

John grinned. “You weren’t too bad. I’ve seen much worse than you before.”

Bull gave a short laugh. “Oh I doubt you’ve seen anything like me before.”

They were silent for a few minutes until they came across a couple houses lining the road. All were badly damaged and on fire, the support beams barely holding together as they burned away violently. There were several still bodies around the houses, their bodies nearly burnt to a crisp, although their armor still remained. Others were more fresh looking and many had swords still impaling them. A couple of the bodies looked to be young as well. 

John went to get off the horse to go check for survivors but Bull grunted. “Leave them. They’re all dead fools anyway.”

“There could be survivors.” John retorted.

Bull shook his head, his huge horns nearly swinging back and hitting John in the face. “There never are in a skirmish like that.”

“A skirmish? This looks more like slaughter.” 

“Oh, it is a slaughter. This is what the Inquisition is trying to stop. Blasted fools.”

John stared at the corpses as they passed by. He wasn’t shocked that people could do that to one another, not after seeing what he’d seen. 

“Who were they? Some of them were wearing armor of some kind.” He asked.

“Templars and mages. See, Templars are sort of like the mages protectors and prison wards. Any normal mage is sent to the Circle where they can learn their magic in peace, without worrying about any accidental fires or the like. Templars are like their guards, making sure they don’t hurt anyone or get possessed by a demon. The two sides have always had a lot of tension between them and recently the mages rebelled to try and gain their freedom. Templars weren’t too happy about that and the two sides went nuts trying to kill each other. This area we are in right now, called the Hinterlands, is a war field for them.”

John nodded, stowing the information away. It seemed like wherever one went, people found a way to be cruel and oppressive. 

“So what do you think happened here?” John asked as they reached the end of the line of buildings.

“My guess is that the rebel mages killed the older group of Templars and then a different group of Templars came through and killed the mages. So like I said, they’re all just dead fools.”

As they rode on, they came across many other sites like the first one. The area was indeed a war zone. Luckily though, they didn’t come across any live soldiers. 

They made small talk as they rode until nightfall, mainly just asking questions about what was going on and the Inquisition. John said little about where he came from, thinking the less these people knew, the better. Besides, he didn’t want to confuse anyone as he was growing confused. But Bull was very patient and eager to explain things and answer any questions John had about this world, which was many.

Eventually, when it got too dark to continue riding, they broke off the main road a ways and made camp. Since they were in a dangerous area, they didn’t bother making a fire. Instead, they made do with the light from the moon. 

As the two sat eating a light dinner of bread and a couple apples, John looked up from his meal at Bull. Studying the eye patch over his left eye. “How’d you lose the eye?”

Bull snorted. “I like to think I traded it for a friend’s life.”

John raised an eye, nodding in approval. “I’m sensing a story there.”

Bull shrugged. “A simple one, sure. I took a blow to the eye to protect some random guy in a bar that eventually became one of my closest friends and second in command to my Chargers. To ask for a more heartfelt story, you’d have to ask Krem.”

John nodded in understanding. He’d taken plenty of blows for his friends too.

Bull gestured towards John’s head. “How about you? How’d you get that beauty on your face?”

John chuckled. It was about time he asked about the scar over his right side. The scar, though light, went from his right ear all the way to just under his right eye. He had got it as an Alliance recruit, right before he figured out how to properly use an Omni Blade. He learned how very quickly after the Blade nearly sliced his face open. 

“Early on in my military career, when I was still a wet nosed recruit, I was fumbling around with a retractable blade. Damn thing almost took my face off before I learned how to use it.”

Bull gave another one of his hearty laughs, then took a big bite out of the bread he held. “See, at least my reason is a noble one. You just got yours for being stupid.”

John grinned. “Pretty much.”

John took a sip from the water sack, missing the Normandy. On the Normandy, there was always good food and not just simple bread with apples. And even more important, there were comfy beds on his ship, unlike out here essentially camping. But either way, it was a nice change to be sitting down under the stars instead of up amongst them. 

“So Bull, what can you tell me about the others? Max, Sera, and Solas?”

Bull shrugged. “Well you’ve met them already so you know what they are like. Solas is a wise mage. Sera is a goofball but good with that bow of hers. And the Boss is well, the Boss. Not much else to say.”

“Why do you call him the Boss? Besides the fact that he’s in charge of the Inquisition.”

Bull laughed again, almost choking on his food. “The Boss isn’t in charge of the Inquisition. That’d be like having a child in charge of explosives. Nah, he’s more of a figurehead for the Inquisition. Aside from him being the only person able to close the rifts, most people think he’s the Herald of Andraste so having him walk around doing stuff makes the Inquisition look good.” When John looked at him blankly, Bull explained. “Andraste was the human’s top prophets who was killed and became the bride of the human’s Maker, or their god. I’m not much of a religious person but the vast majority of people think Max is Andraste’s Herald cuz he came out of the Breach and survived an explosion that leveled a mountaintop. But that’s a whole other thing. I’ll explain that later.”

“Anyway, no Max isn’t the leader of the Inquisition. At the moment, five people sort of make most of the decisions. They’re Max, Cassandra, Cullen, Josephine, and Leliana. I’ll introduce you to them once we reach Haven. But for right now, you should get some sleep. I’ll keep first watch.”

John nodded and laid down, propping a blanket up behind him as a pillow. He hadn’t realized how tired he was. It made sense though given what had happened to him in the last few hours. Within minutes, he was asleep.

The two traded watch every two hours and when the sun rose at dawn, they set off riding again. They rode for several hours before stopping to let the horse rest. Feeling naked without it, John decided to strap on his damaged armor. He reasoned damaged armor was better than no armor. He hitched his gun to his side and breathed a sigh of relief. Though the armor was chipped, he felt complete now. He felt Bull wanted to ask about the armor but John told him to tell him, would mean a lot of explaining. 

Out of the corner of his eye, John saw a glint of metal among the trees. He whipped out his Carnifax, whispering a warning to Bull who swiveled over in the direction of the metal, bringing his massive battle axe off of his back and holding it in his hands effortlessly. Bull reminded John of a krogan about to charge. 

“What’s the play here?” John whispered, taking deference to Bull who was more at home with situations like this. 

“I count six Templars. They’ll come at us at the same time, with swords and shields. They’ll probably try and disrupt your magic.”

“But I’m not magical!” John hissed. 

“Doesn’t matter to them. You do look magical with that fancy armor of yours, in their defense.”

“Great. So now you are defending the people that will try and kill us.”

Bull smiled. “Just making conversation. Stay close World Man; here they come.”

The six Templars, sprang out from behind the trees and rushed them. Four of them carried a large shield with their swords and all of them wore the same type of armor. The four went for Bull, the clear threat, who met them head on with a vigor that rivaled that of Grunt’s. The two remaining ones ran at John. 

Not wanting to waste what precious ammo he had left, John’s Omni blade sprang to life just as the first soldier reached him, the man’s sword making an arc towards his head. Raising his own blade, the searing blade easily slicing right through the sword. The soldier jumped back in shock and fear, shouting, “Magic! He’s an apostate!”

The two raised their hands and some form of energy flowed out of them. “Quickly, dispel his magic!” The second man barked.

When nothing seemed to happen, John grinned at them. “Sorry to disappoint you but I don’t have magic; I have science.” 

The first man snarled and lunged at him, screaming, “Die, apostate!”

John sidestepped and sliced off the man’s left arm. He screamed in agony until John stuck his Omni blade into the man’s side, killing him. Then he ducked under the second man’s sword as it swung at his head. He stepped forward, closing the distance between them and struck the man in the chest. The man crumpled to the ground without a sound. 

John rolled his shoulders. It was almost like he had never gotten slashed or shot after Solas did his magic healing stuff on him. 

The enemies in front of him dead, he turned to see how Bull was faring. The horned giant had killed two of the soldiers but was having trouble with the remaining ones. He couldn’t get past the two large shields, no matter how hard he hit. 

As John watched, Bull swung his axe at one but the man blocked it with his shield while the other one shoved his shield into Bull’s exposed side, knocking him down, his axe being wrenched from his grip. John had merely seconds to act before Bull was run through. His biotics surged within him, propelling him across the battlefield and slamming into one of the soldiers that was about to strike the killing blow. Landing just as quickly, he exerted his biotics, picking up both of the men and tossing them in the air before hurling them back to the ground. The impact broke their necks.

When the threat was gone, John stumbled for a moment, the effort of using his biotics when he still wasn’t fully recovered from using them earlier making him momentarily dizzy. He shook his head to clear it off and helped Bull up who was staring slack jawed at him and what he had seen. 

“How-. You just-. What-. How did you do that?” Bull asked, completely in awe of what had just transpired. 

John smiled. “My biotics. Where I come from those are pretty normal.”

Bull shook his head, whistling. “Damn. Is everyone where you come from that deadly with them?”

John laughed. “Not everyone. But trust me, I’m not the best with them. There’s a race called the Asari where even the youngest of them are still ten times more efficient with their biotics than I am with mine.”

Bull whistled again, retrieving his axe. “Well it’s damn impressive. If you hadn’t been here, I’d have died.” Bull extended a hand and John shook it eagerly. “Thanks for saving my ass. I owe you one.”

John shook his head. “Nonsense. Consider us even for helping to save my life yesterday.”

Bull grunted. “Fine, but when we get to Haven, I at least owe you a drink.”

“Depends on what you have.” John said as they checked the horse. 

Bull grinned wolfishly. “Golden Scythe 4:90 Black. That stuff will knock out a baby dragon.”

John coughed, nearly choking. “Hold on, you have dragons here?”

Bull laughed. “I know right? Aren’t we lucky?”

John frowned. “I think I prefer Thresher Maws to dragons.”

Bull swung his legs over the horse and John jumped up behind him. “What’s a Thresher Maw?”

“Something I never thought I’d miss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you thought in the comments! Have any ideas on who Shepard will end up with so far? Finding out won’t be so simple haha. Anyway, until next time:)


	3. Confusing Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard and Bull arrive at Haven where Shepard is introduced to the Herald’s advisors. So far, things are going well aside from the whole being directly under the Breach thing the place has going for it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See if you can spot some hints in this chapter! but they may or may not be hints;)

CHAPTER THREE

 

Haven was not at all what Shepard had been expecting it to be like. Instead of some large castle or fortress with towers and maybe a moat around it like he thought it would be, Haven was instead essentially a decent sized church looking building built into the side of a mountain with several smaller buildings around it. Surrounding the establishment was a simple wall made of tall wooden spikes and a ledge or two. A couple trebuchets were placed strategically on all three sides and before the town, for it was just a small town, was a wide frozen lake. The town was in valley, with mountains surrounding it and a forest on the northwest side. From a soldier's point of view, he had seen entire solar systems that would be easier to defend than this place that was ironically named Haven. 

Maybe it was named Haven because it was the only spot of civilization for miles, John thought as they neared the front gates. 

It had taken them a little over a week to reach Haven, traveling through forests and up snowy mountain trails. And while John froze whenever he took off his armor to sleep, Bull seemed to be fine wearing only a harness over his chest. It was a marvel he didn’t die of hypothermia from not wearing some form of a shirt. It was even more of a marvel that they didn’t come across any other Templars or bandits or the like, especially given that the Hinterlands were now notorious for bandits and ruffians according to Bull.

And despite the town not looking that impressive, John was looking forward to an actual bed, a hot meal, and a roof over his head. While it definitely wasn’t the Normandy, it would still beat sleeping out in the weather. 

As they got closer, John noticed several dozen people in the same outfit training, the sound of metal hitting metal and the barking of the instructors could be heard even at a distance. Off to the right was a stable and next to that was a forge, where blacksmiths were busy hammering out armor and weapons. A number of tents were sprawled out on the left side which John assumed was where the Inquisition’s troops slept. The huge front gates of the enclosure were wide open, with several people walking in and out with supplies or papers. And overhead, the Breach seemed to be larger, making up a sizable portion of sky. Which made sense as Bull had told him that the Breach had formed over a mountain not far from the town.

As they reached the town, Bull swung off the horse followed by John. Bull handed the reins to a stablehand that had come up to them and the young man led the horse off to the stable, ensuring that the horse would be cleaned and fed. 

Bull slapped John on the back and despite wearing his armor, John nearly stumbled from the force. They big guy didn’t always know his own strength, as John was unfortunately finding out the hard way.

“Welcome to Haven! It’s not much but once you get used to the cold and the huge hole in the sky shooting out demons, it’s not all that bad.”

John snickered. “So far it's not that impressive.”

“Don’t worry, it’ll grow on you. Now come on, let's introduce you to the top dogs.”

John frowned. “I was hoping to rest a little first.”

Bull laughed. “All in good time. Besides, I’m sure Leliana’s scouts have already informed her of our return. And I’d rather not keep her and the others waiting.”

John shrugged mentally. There wasn’t a good reason he could come up with to not see the leaders. He just hoped they’d be nice like Bull and the others have been so far. 

Bull led the way up some stairs and through the main gate. They passed through the town and John held his head high as the townsfolk gathered to see the newcomer wearing strange armor that Bull was walking with. 

_ If only my armor was still in top notch. Then they’d really have something to gawk at.  _ He thought.

They rounded a corner and were suddenly at the largest building which Bull said was a Chantry, or a church for the Andrastians. Inside was simple yet elegant, with carved statues and a fancy ceiling. It was lit by torches and candlelight and had a few rooms off to the sides. Small altars were placed beside the walls, where many priests knelt, praying to the Maker and Andraste. John had seen more of these priests outside helping with the wounded or sick. So clearly, they were cut from a different cloth than the various types of priests back home. 

A burly man wearing heavy armor greeted them as they entered. He had thick black hair and a bushy beard that covered half his face. At his side was a sword and on his back was a metal shield in the shape of a griffon. He spoke in a deep voice with a heavy accent. “Glad you are back,Bull. And this must be the man from another world. Shepard, right?”

Bull nodded. Good to be back, Blackwall. But wait, how’d you know about Shepard already?”

Blackwall gave a light chuckle. “The Herald sent a letter before you got here. He explained what had happened and a little of who John was. I’m not going to lie and pretend I know what any of it is about but I’m glad to have another soldier join our cause.” Blackwall said as he shook John’s hand. 

Blackwall turned to Bull. “They’re waiting at the war table. A little warning; they aren’t all on the same page with Max.”

Bull snorted. “Are they ever?”

John followed Bull to the end of the hall and they entered a smaller room with a large table making up most of the space. Four people were waiting for them. Bull had briefly described the four of them before reaching Haven. One was pacing back and forth impatiently on the left side of the table. She was average height with short black cropped hair and her hazel eyes shone confidently. She had a long scar across her left cheek and a smaller one under her right eye, adding to her beautiful yet highly intimidating look. She wore dark armor with a white symbol on the chestplate. On her back was a shield and at her side was a longsword. This lady matched Bull’s description of the Seeker Cassandra. 

Closest to Cassandra was a redheaded woman wearing a blue cowl. Her bright blue eyes stared at John curiously but John could sense wary hostility behind the curiosity. Although she carried no visible weapons, John would have bet a million credits that she had plenty of hidden knives or something on her. When they entered the room, she had been crouched over the table studying some papers but she stood once she saw who was at the door. This woman had to be the Leliana person Bull mentioned earlier. 

At the middle of the table stood a man with styled blonde hair and light brown eyes. He had a thin scar over his lip a look in his eyes that told John that he had been through a lot. He wore armor lined with reddish fur around the neckline and he fiddled with the hilt of the sword at his side. Cullen, John guessed. 

The last person in the room must be Josephine. She was tan with amber eyes and almost a mix of black and brown hair that was tied neatly in a bun. She had a small mole under the corner of her mouth and had a kind gleam in her eyes. She wore a bright yellow skirt and shirt with a necklace. Off the four, she was the only one that jumped slightly when Bull threw the door open. 

“Everyone, this is Commander Shepard who’s come to help the Inquisition from another world. And no need to introduce yourselves; I already told him a little about you all.”

Four eyes were now on John. And unlike with their first meeting with Max, they all saw the same thing. They all saw a handsome man with unruly light brown hair and strikingly electric blue eyes. He had a scar from his right ear to his right eye, as if something had just grazed him but left permanent damage. Light stubble covered the lower half of his face. He wore a strange looking set of armor, damaged as it was. It shone in the candlelight and had strange patterns on it. Over the right side of its chestplate was the faded letter “N” and the number seven. Whatever the armor was made of, it looked impressive. At his side was what looked to be a thin metal box, which they assumed was the weapon Max had told them about in his letter. The man had a powerful sense of leadership about him, but they could also sense just by looking at him that this was a powerful man, on or off the battlefield. The only thing that the four of them saw differently was his personality. Cullen and Cassandra could see the warrior which was all too apparent inside him. Leliana saw the thinker in him. And Josephine saw the kindness in his eyes that was obvious to anyone.

Cullen, having finished sizing him up, crossed his arms. “Commander? Commander of what?” He asked.

Instead of having him explain, Bull answered for John. “Shepard here is the commander of a platoon back where he is from, so he’s told me.”

Cullen nodded in approval. “I’m not even going to get into the different world thing Max was telling us about. All I care about is that he can fight. I take it you know how to use a sword?”

John smiled as he let his Omni blade appear, startling the four of them. “Not really. Where I come from, most races, even humans, haven’t fought with a sword in thousands of years. Instead of swords though, we do sometimes fight with blades like this one.” He explained before retracting the blade. 

Bull grinned. “And fight he can. Hell, he saved my life on our way here.”

Leliana raised an eye. “So now we are believing him when he says he came from another world? Isn’t that a little far fetched?”

Bull laughed. “Well Solas and Max seem to think he is. Besides, he came through a rift apparently and even if you disregard that, how do you explain his armor or weapons? Not even dwarves could make that shit.”

_ And this is just standard N7 equipment with a few personal touches.  _ John thought with a small grin. 

Leliana pursed her lips. “I still wish to do a full interrogation soon. With both Max and Solas present.”

“Of course. I don’t mind at all. I’ll comply with anything you want.” John said in a gesture of peace and goodwill. 

Leliana’s mouth twitched in what he thought was a grin as she answered. “I wasn’t asking for your permission.”

Josephine, who had been quietly listening up until now along with Cassandra, sighed. “You don’t have to be rude, Leliana. Max, Solas, Sera,  _ and  _ Bull have all said they vouch for him. I say we give him a chance. He did kill a bunch of demons according to Max and Bull did just say the man saved his life a little while ago. Besides, if Max says we can trust him then we can trust him.” She said with a thick accent. 

John nodded his thanks and she curtsied in response. 

“I agree.” Cassandra said. “If the Herald wants him to join the Inquisition, then he joins.”

“Me too.” Cullen said. “If he wants to prove his worth then he can help the Herald out in the field is he so desires.”

“After I interrogate him.” Leliana added in.

John gave a salute, not entirely knowing the appropriate response. “Thank you. I’ll do whatever I can to help. Especially since even though I’m not from here, I’ll still die if that big hole in the sky keeps growing. Or so Bull has been telling me.”

Josephine smiled, taking a quick glance at Leliana and Cullen before looking at John. “You two can do your interrogations and give assignments  _ after  _ he gets some rest and gets accustomed to his new surroundings.”

Cullen rubbed the back of his head. “I suppose he can sleep in an extra soldier’s tent?”

“That’s fine. Any bed or cot is preferably to sleeping on the ground.” John said with a smirk.

Josephine shook her head. “Nonsense. You can sleep in my room.” Then, as her cheeks reddened, she quickly added, “I hardly use it anyway so it wouldn’t be any trouble. Plus, I’m sure you would rather sleep on a decent bed than the stuff cots the soldiers sleep on.”

John scratched his chin. “Thank you, that’s very kind of you Mrs Josephine.”

“Ms not Mrs.” Leliana said, earning a heated glare from Josephine and a curious glance from. Cassandra. 

Josephine coughed. “I’ll show you to your room then, Commander Shepard.”

“Just John please. No need to use Commander here since my uh, platoon isn’t here with me.”

“Of course, John. If you will follow me?” 

John followed her out of the room, leaving the others to themselves. 

“Bull, can you come with me and give me a full report on his capabilities?” Cullen asked, also stepping out of the room with Bull. When they were gone, Leliana turned to Cassandra, smirking at her while the Seeker glared back.

“What?”

“Oh, I just noticed that you froze when Shepard came into the room.” Leliana teased.

Cassandra puffed out her chest, holding her head high. “So did the rest of you.”

Leliana nodded. “Yes, of course. We also remained frozen for the majority of the conversation and kept staring at him as well. We all also looked to have gotten a little jealous when Josephine offered up her room. Or was that just you?” 

If looks could kill, Cassandra would have killed Leliana right then and there with the scowl she gave her. 

“And how could you possibly tell that?” 

Leliana laughed. “Because, Cassandra, I wasn’t Justinia’s Left Hand for nothing. Plus, it was obvious. In your defense though, he is a very handsome man.”

Cassandra’s checks reddened despite her best efforts. 

Leliana winked as she left the room. “But don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone you were checking out the new guy.”

Cassandra grunted. “I wasn’t checking him out.” She said to no one.

 

“Here’s my room. Or more accurately now, your room. I can have someone make more room for you if you’d like?” Josephine said as she ushered John into a decent sized bedroom. A queen sized bed was in the corner with a nightstand beside it. A footlocker was at the end of the bed and the room even had a dresser in it or something similar at least. A small desk was a few feet from the door, covered with papers and a couple books. Candles were attached to the walls, providing light to the whole room. 

“You don’t have to do that, the room is fine just as it is. I appreciate you letting me use it.” John said with a slight bow of his head. 

Josephine smiled, clearing away some of the papers on the desk. “It’s no trouble. I rarely sleep in here anyway. Just give me a moment to gather up some things and then I’ll be out of your hair.”

John chuckled. “Don’t bother. Something tells me I’ll rarely use the room for anything except sleep anyway so there’s no reason you have to pack up. Besides, I don’t want to disrupt anything for you.”

Josephine blushed. “Why thank you.” She placed the papers back on the desk exactly where she had picked them up and then pulled a loose strand of hair back. “Is there anything I can do for you? Food, perhaps? We don’t have much for luxury out here but it’ll fill you up all the same.”

“Actually, it’d be nice to get a change of clothes. Do you…” 

She nodded. “Of course. I'll see if I can’t find some fresh clothes for you.” She said before exiting the room. 

John took his gun off of his side and inspected it as he waited for her to return. He popped open the thermal clip and sighed. He had only eight bullets left. Eight more bullets and then his gun would be worthless to him as he highly doubted that there was anyone within a thousand miles that could make more for him, let alone know what a gun is. At least with his armor, someone might be able to patch it up. But until then, he’d rather not make himself stand out too much. Otherwise, he’d be pelted by questions from everyone and that would get annoying immediately. He got pestered enough by Khalisah al-Jilani back home. 

He heard footsteps and turned back around to the door just in time to see Josephine returning, carrying a set of clothes. 

“I hope these suit you; I didn’t know your size but these should be fine.” She said, handing him the clothes. 

He put his gun down and took hold of the clothing: a simple blue overshirt along with pants and shoes. She eyed the weapon as he placed the clothes down onto the bed. 

“So you really do come from a different world, don’t you?” She asked curiously. And here she was thinking that the Breach was the weirdest thing she would see in her life.

“Yep. Though it’s not  _ too  _ different from this one. It doesn’t have magic or dragons but they have their similarities.”

Josephine stared in wonder. “I’d love to learn more about it sometime.”

John smiled. “I’d be happy to tell you about it. Here’s hoping I can return to it one day.”

Josephine nodded in understanding. She couldn’t even imagine what that must be like, suddenly being thrown into another world without any easy way of going home.  _ He must feel so lost and lonely. I know I would if I was him.  _ She thought to herself. 

John coughed, bringing her out of her thoughts. He was smiling at her expectantly and holding the shirt. 

She jumped. “Oh, yes! You were going to change!”

He laughed and she couldn’t help but blush, feeling more than a little stupid for just standing there while he waited. “I’ll let you be then. When you are finished, I can give you tour if you’d like? Better me than someone like Bull or Cassandra.”

He nodded his thanks. “Sure. I‘d like that. I’ll be out in a few minutes.”

She curtsied and backed out of the room, closing the door behind her. 

John carefully got out of his armor and placed it beside the bed. Then got out of his Alliance clothes. They were more tattered than the armor was and there was no point in keeping them other than for sentimentality sake. He nearly folded them and set them aside. 

He then put on the clothes Josephine had gotten him and was surprised at how light but warm and comfortable they were. He guessed they had to be, considering where he was. 

He retrieved his gun and it attached itself to his pant legs, just like what it was designed to do. His Omni tool was still on his arm and he left it there, although it wasn’t activated at the moment. 

Ready, he opened the door and stepped out. Josephine was across the hall talking to Leliana. Before he could walk over to them, Cassandra marched by. Leliana waved at her and Cassandra scowled, turning to John. “I was not checking you out!” She shouted angrily before stalking off in a huff. 

Leliana burst out laughing while Josephine frowned at the exchange.

John blinked, completely confused.  _ I wonder what that was all about? _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Who in the Inquisition can you see Shepard getting with? Let me know in the comments and let me know if you liked this chapter! Until next time!:)


	4. The Singing Maiden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard meets some more of the Inquisition’s elite members and has a nice drink with Bull

CHAPTER FOUR

 

The rest of Haven was both simple and serene. Aside from the Breach, the recruits training, the cold weather, and the tavern. The Chantry had several other rooms in it, varying from storage to offices to bedrooms and even had a jail in the basement. It didn’t appear anyone used it often. He had met the enchanter Vivienne before leaving the building. She was both beautiful and cold. And it didn’t take a genius to see that she didn’t trust John at all, which he understood. But she was still quite civilized. So much so that she reminded him of the Council. 

Outside the Chantry was the main courtyard where Leliana operated as well as where the quartermaster could be found among some tents. Below the tents were some small cabins where Josephine said some of the Inquisition’s elite slept when they weren’t out and about. On the other side of the town was where the apothecary could be found, as well as the magical healers. Outside the gate was of course the stables, the forge, and the many tents where the Inquisition’s soldiers slept and trained. Strategically, John could take the town with only Wrex and Miranda. Hell, Wrex could probably take the town himself. But that being said, the Inquisition seemed more than capable of repelling an attack, even if Haven wasn’t. 

Their final stop on John’s tour was of course the tavern, which was called the Singing Maiden. A name made ironic since John doubted there was any maidens inside the establishment much less ones that were sober enough to sing. Even still, he preferred a tavern over the Chantry. At least the tavern was livelier. 

While everywhere else was cold and serious, the tavern was warm and filled with laughter. Plenty of people were inside playing cards, drinking, or both. Only a few of them looked up from what they were doing when Josephine and John entered the building. Probably because without his armor on, John looked just like any other human. 

Josephine moved closer to John when they went in, almost like she wasn’t completely comfortable in a tavern. 

“Now would you look at that!” Someone whistled at them. John turned to a dwarf that was sitting at a table. He had dirty blonde hair, tied back in a small ponytail with playful but clever eyes and a very thin beard. He was wearing a low cut coat, as if he was purposely putting his excessive chest hair on display. And propped up against his chair was an odd looking crossbow. 

Sitting beside him was a woman with long blonde hair that came down to the middle of her back. She had on robes similar to those worn by mages and a staff was leaning on her side of the table. The woman had the same mischievous blue eyes that Max had. In fact, she bore a striking resemblance to the Herald, except she was frowning. 

“I never thought I’d see the day!” The dwarf said as they stepped over to the table. “Lady Josephine in a tavern.” He said with a wink towards John. “And with a man! Wonders never cease.”

Josephine roller her eyes but couldn’t hide the blush that crept to her cheeks. “Oh hush, Varric. I’m simply giving the Inquisition’s newest member here a tour of Haven.”

Varric raised an eye. “You must be pretty special for a new guy, to get Ruffles out of the office.”

Josephine nodded. “Yes, he is.  This is John Shepard. You’ve read the reports, I assume?”

Varric chuckled. “I read them alright. Not sure I can believe it, but I read them. Is there cards where you come from, Shepard? Wicked Grace?”

“We have cards, of course. But I’ve never heard of Wicked Grace.”

Varric clapped his hands. “Perfect! How about we play a round or two before Josephine here returns to her office?”

John shook his head. “No thanks. Bull warned me about you and cards and I’d rather not lose the few things I have left.”

Varric laughed. “Damn it. Eh, worth a try.”

Josephine turned to the other woman. Goodness, where are my manners? John, this is Lady Evelyn Trevelyn, Max’s older sister.”

John smiled. “I figured as much. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Evelyn peered at him, taking a drink from her mug. John held her gaze, still smiling. 

“How’d you get that ugly scar across your face?” She suddenly asked.

Without missing a beat, John said, “I tell people I got it from my time using my weapon but I actually got it fighting a horde of Klixen on Tuchanka with a group of Blood Pack soldiers breathing down my neck.” He lied.

Evelyn held his gaze for a few moments before smiling happily and laughing. “Yeah, I think you’ll fit in just fine here. Welcome to the Inquisition, Shepard. Try not to steal  _ all  _ the pretty women with that look of yours while you are here, okay? Leave a few for me.”

John chuckled. “Can do. I’m not here to steal anyone though; I’m here to help.”

Josephine smiled, readjusting her loose strand of hair again. “Well I’m sure you’ve stolen at least  _ someone’s  _ heart already.” When Evelyn glowered at her, she cleared her throat. “Anyway, if you will excuse me. I should really be getting back to my duties. I will see you later, Commander.” Josephine said with a bow before leaving. 

Varric raised an eye, watching the exchange and noticing both Josephine’s blush and Evelyn’s piercing stare aimed at John, who had been completely oblivious to the whole thing. 

“What did she mean by see you later?” Varric asked.

John shrugged. “I’ll probably see her later in our room.” He said bluntly. 

Evelyn practically choked, nearly coughing up her drink. Which in turn, made Varric explode with laughter. “Well, shit! You sure do work fast!”

John opened and closed his mouth, realizing how that had sounded. “No, I didn’t mean it like that! I meant we are sharing her room.”

Varric continued laughing. “That doesn’t necessarily make it sound better, Commander.”

John tried to ignore the look of pure unbridled rage that Evelyn was now giving him. Although it was quite hard, as it felt like her stare was stabbing his chest. 

“All I meant was that Lady Josephine offered up her room to me because I didn’t have a place to sleep. All I’m going to be doing is sleeping in the bed- which she said she never uses since she’s always in her office. So chances are, I won’t even see her when I’m in the room.” 

Varric paused, suddenly getting serious. “Of course she is letting you use her room. I mean, it isn’t like she’d ever allow someone like you to sleep out in some tent with the common rabble. Don’t worry, we’re just messing with you.”

Evelyn snorted. “I’m not.”

Varric snickered. “Ah, you are just jealous Ruffles didn’t let you have her room.”

Evelyn held up her head. “Oh shut up, dwarf.” She said before getting up to go to another table. 

Varric chuckled, taking a swill from his drink. “Don’t mind her. She’s as hot headed as her brother. In another hour, she’ll be back to her usual self.”

John shrugged. “I don’t even know what the fuss is about. It was just a simple act of kindness on Lady Josephine’s part.”

Varric smiled to himself.  _ Andraste’s ass, this guy is as dense as Maxie boy is. _

“Well that’s the Trevelyns for you. Those two are a strange duo.”

John nodded in agreement. “Max seems like a smart man though.”

Varric snorted. “Clearly you haven’t known him long enough.”

 

Later that night, John was sitting in his new room, fidgeting with his dog tags. Aside from his armor and pistol and his tattered Alliance clothes, his dog tags was the only other thing he had from home. Granted, this world looked like it could be an Earth-like planet that he just hadn’t been on yet. But if that was true, then why was no one aware of the Reapers or more modern? 

_ The Reapers. _

His once decent mood changed the second he thought of them and home. 

In the past few days, he had been in survival mode. Too preoccupied with traveling with Bull and being on the lookout for any more demons or bandits. He hadn’t had a moment to sit down and let his mind wander until then. But now, he wished he still hadn’t. Now, a wave of emotions and thoughts ran through him. 

He had no idea what had happened to everyone once he stopped the Reapers. If he had actually stopped them. If the Crucible worked or not. For all he knew, the Crucible had failed and the Reapers had won the war, making everything he had sacrificed, meaningless. What if all of his comrades and friends had perished?  What if there was no home to go back to? What if he had failed? What if-. 

He choked back tears, forcing himself to not break down and cry. He needed to be strong. He needed to have faith that he’d return one day. 

He shook his head, wiping his eyes.

“Looks like I came at the perfect time.” Bull said, knocking on the door John had left ajar. The Qunari held a bottle in his other hand. 

John quickly stuffed his tags back under his shirt and stood up. “Sorry, didn’t see you there. I was just-.”

Bull grinned. “No need to apologize. Figured you might want a drink after the crazy week you’ve had.”

John nodded. “Have any ryncol?”

Bull laughed. “No idea what that is but I have some strong stuff that will knock you on your ass all the same.”

John grinned. “Excellent.”

Bull came in and sat down at the desk, pouring two drinks. “Don’t worry about finding a way home. Give the mages and thinkers some time to do their thing and you’ll be back home in no time.”

John smiled, taking a sip from the glass. Finding it not as dry as he thought it’d be, he took another sip. “While I’m eager to get back, my first priority is to do everything within my power to help you all fix at least some of the problems in this world. I don’t know much about the Breach and magic, but I can kill bad guys with the best of them.”

Bull laughed, his laugh bellowing and perhaps even echoing throughout the hall. “That you can. You are a force of nature on the battlefield! I almost wish I had those biotic stuff you have.”

John grinned. “Biotics  _ are  _ very useful, yes.”

Bull nodded enthusiastically. “Hell yeah it is! Which reminds me, next time we are ass deep in bandits and bastards, you can do that blast thing you do and knock everyone up in the air. Then I’ll knock them down with my axe and really let ‘em have it!”

John raised an eye, swilling down another glass. “I have a couple friends back home that would love that idea.”

“And who would they be?”

John laughed. “Grunt, Jack, Wrex, James, and probably Garrus as well. They’d do that idea wholeheartedly.”

Bull gave a chuckle, raising his second glass up to his lips. “I like them already. Can you tell me about them? Might help to talk about home for a little bit.” Bull being the seasoned spy, he had seen the Commander holding a necklace of some kind and wiping his eyes. Which either meant he was feeling homesick or had an odd relationship with his jewelry.

It didn’t take a Tal-Vashoth to figure out which one it was.

John smiled, thinking back fondly over many memories of his friends. It was odd. Even though it had only been at least a week since he had fallen through that rift, it felt like another lifetime. Perhaps his brain had taken in too much new information too quickly. 

He sighed, taking another drink. “Maybe next time we share whatever this drink is. I did only seem a week ago but-.” He closed his mouth. He didn’t need to be venting his stress out on anyone, least of all Bull.

Bull prodded him with his glass. “You are worried about your friends.” It wasn’t a question, but a statement. A blind nug could see that the Commander was stressed out.

Shepard nodded. Seeing that there wasn’t really a way to keep things from someone like Bull, he let down his guard a smidge or two. 

“The moment before I fell through the rift, or did whatever happened, was not a good one. The world was at war. My entire galaxy’s fate hinged on my choices. I chose. Yet, I have no way of knowing if I made the right choice. I don’t even know if anyone is still alive back home. The only way I can find out if I stopped the war, is to go home and that isn’t going to be possible for who knows how long. So I guess in the quiet moments, like this one, I start to doubt and worry.”

Bull nodded, soaking the info in. “Sounds to me like you think too much. You know, I think you and the Boss could learn a thing or two from each other. You need to learn not to fret about stuff that is out of your control. And the Boss needs to get serious from time to time. Which by the way, if you see Max sneaking out of any room, assume he has some kind of prank in the room and steer clear. We’ve all had to learn that the hard way.”

John laughed. “I’ll take that into consideration. Thanks for the talk, Bull. And the drinks.”

Bull nodded, knowing when someone wants to be left alone with their thoughts. He stood up, grabbing the glasses as he did. 

“Anytime, Commander.” Bull said before exiting the room, closing the door behind him. 

John wearily took off his overshirt and pants and climbed into the bed. The mattress was soft and light. And while it wasn’t what he was used to, there were several warm blankets to keep the cold from coming in. He wrapped himself in them and closed his eyes, quickly drifting off to sleep. 

About an hour later, as he lay there sleeping, Josephine stepped into the room carrying a pile of documents . She shut the door and turned around, jumping at the sight of someone asleep in her bed before remembering that it was Shepard. She took a moment despite herself, to study the sleeping form before her. 

On closer inspection, Shepard had a few tiny freckles under his eyes, barely visible if you weren’t paying attention. He even had slight dimples, at least when he slept. His well toned chest, which was clear even under blankets, rose and fell softly in his sleep. The scar on his face almost looked like it was glowing in the dim light of the candles. 

She blushed, placing the papers down on her desk. He was very handsome, and definitely nicer looking than any other man she had seen. Granted, most men she had met in her life were nobles of some degree but one look at John and she knew he was different from most men. He had a kindness to him that was quite rare among people lately. She had stumbled upon a kind and forgiving soul, she knew. Of course, it helped that every time she looked at him, she felt as if she could study his features forever. 

Finally prying her gaze away from him, she sat down at her desk and continued to work, albeit a lot quieter than she had in her office. 

Glancing once more at the sleeping Commander, she smiled.  _ I might have to just return to my office. Otherwise I won’t get any work done tonight.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know in the comments! Next chapter will see Max and the others return from the Hinterlands with some important news. Until next time:)


	5. Amidst the Rubble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A decision is made about who to go to for aid in sealing the Breach: Templars or mages. And a few friends make a promise to each other

CHAPTER FIVE 

 

John was woken from his dreamless sleep by someone knocking on the door to the room. He groaned as he sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He swept his legs out from under the blankets and got up out of the bed. Still half asleep, he shuffled over to the door and opened it, remembering he was only wearing his briefs only after the door was fully open. 

“Commander, I have news from-. Oh, Maker!” Cassandra said as she almost barged into the room before realizing he was partially naked. She forced herself not to blush, but couldn’t help but see all the muscle that had previously been hidden from her under his clothes. He had scars all over his body, ranging from long cuts to small holes. She could tell from the way they had healed, that he had several scars he had were from broken bones. Judging from all the scars, this man was a man that had gone through the Void and back. Sort of like Max, she thought momentarily before shaking her head. She didn’t want to waste her time comparing the Commander to that childish buffoon. 

She finally averted her eyes, gesturing to his body as he scrambled to cover himself. John quickly threw on some extra clothes Josephine had brought him and laughed nervously, embarrassed and feeling stupid for not thinking to put on more clothes before he opened the door. 

“Sorry for that, Lady Pentagast. I was half asleep and didn’t think before I answered the door.” John said with a slight bow of apology. 

Cassandra merely grunted, pretending not to care. She must be cursed with bad luck, for this to happen twice, once with Max and now with Shepard. She hoped it wouldn’t become a habit.

“The Herald has returned from the Hinterlands and thought that you might like to be present for his report. You can follow me to the advisors room or you can go back to bed; I don’t care either way.” She felt the need to add, just to make it clear to him that she didn’t care she had seen him half naked. Even though secretly, she hadn’t entirely disliked it.

He nodded. “I’ll come along then. Besides, it isn’t like I’m going to get any more shut eye after that.”

Cassandra snorted. “Fine by me.” She said before turning and walking away. John nearly trotted to catch up with her after closing the door behind him. 

They headed into the meeting room to see Max, Leliana, Josephine, and Cullen already waiting. Max was still wearing his traveling attire, his stilettos still on his back. He smiled once he saw John. 

“I hope Cassandra here didn’t wake you up  _ too  _ roughly. Her usual wake up call involves a lot of shouting and shoving.”

“Actually, all she did was knock on the door a couple of times. You don’t know rough wake up calls until you have an 800 pound krogan jump on your bed.” John said with a snicker.

Max frowned. “Wait, so she didn’t break your door down and scream at you to get up?”

Cassandra smiled almost evilly. “I save that way specifically for you.”

Max glared at her. “Gee, thanks. Don’t I feel special.”

Cullen coughed. “If we could get to why we are here…” he said impatiently.

Max swallowed. “Err, yes. About that.”

“Well? What happened with the mages at Redcliffe?” Cullen asked. 

Max sighed tiredly. “Very well, aside from the weird magic stuff going on there. Grand Enchanter Fiona has allowed a Tevinter magister named Alexius to take charge of the rebel mages. They kicked out the Arl and his men. And according to Alexius’ son and his old student, he’s messing with some kind of time magic. Alexius has kindly invited me back to Redcliffe Castle so that we may bargain for the aid of the mages in peace. Which is obviously a trap.”

Leliana nodded. “Yes, he’s asked of you by name. It is most definitely a trap. One that we can’t risk losing you to.”

John pursed his lips. “What’s so bad about a magister?”

Max laughed. “I’ll explain later. But I agree with you Leliana. It’d be stupid to walk right into his trap. And it isn’t like we could force our way into the castle and take the mages that way.”

“Which is precisely why we should just go to the Templars for aid.” Cullen said. “The Templars must help us close the Breach. The order was founded to fight magic.”

Leliana crosses her arms behind her back. “We must first convince the Lord Seeker to bring the Templars out of exile.”

Cullen turned to her. “We’ve received word from a knight-recruit. They gather at Therinfall Redoubt.”

Cassandra frowned. “It has been abandoned decades. Why go there?”

John shrugged. “If I wanted to look powerful and in control, I wouldn’t move my men to an abandoned place. It seems every leader of every group aside from the Inquisition is up to something.”

Josephine tilted her head to the side. “We must approach the Lord Seeker again to get anywhere; we can ask him then.”

Max rubbed his chin, hoping the action made him look smarter. “If we present a plan to seal the Breach, the Templars may ally with us.”

“First we must prove ourselves a more attractive prospect.” Leliana interjected.

John leaned over and whispered in Cassandra’s ear, “Do you even  _ have  _ a plan to seal the Breach?”

Cassandra’s mouth twitched in a smile and she shrugged. “If you call sicking Max and a few of the Templars on the Breach a plan, then yes.”

John snickered. He’d come across worse plans than that before. And most of them were his.

Josephine smiled. “If it’s status the Lord Seeker seeks, the Inquisition will approach him after allying with the noblest houses in Orlais.”

“They’ll come with us to Therinfall and demand the Templars help close the Breach.” Leliana said confidently.

Cullen was less so sure. “You believe that will work?” 

Cassandra stifled a laugh. “Even the Lord Seeker would find it difficult to ignore so many nobles on his doorstep.”

Leliana smirked. “Yes. Especially when led by the Herald of Andraste.”

Max coughed, trying to look confident. “Is it my good looks you need, or my winning smile?”

Cassandra rolled her eyes, grunting in disgust while John chuckled. 

Leliana looked at Max, a glint in her eye. “Rumors you were saved from the Fade by Andraste have grown legion among the Templars.” She informed them.

“We’ve done our part to encourage them.” Added Josephine.

“A Herald with a few companions may be dismissed. Easily set aside.” Leliana explained. “That same Herald returning with noble support will be reconsidered, as will the power of the Inquisition.”

Max raised an eye. “So am I inspiration or bait? Cuz it sounds like I’m being used.”

John laughed. “You are in a position of authority. Get used to it.”

Cassandra glared at Max. “Perhaps you will also be able to sway the Lord Seeker from the mania that has seized him.”

Cullen snorted. “With respect, after his appearance in Val Royeaux, hang what the Lord Seeker thinks.”

Leliana shrugged. “We do not need the Lord Seeker. We need his Templars, with or without his approval. The Breach will not wait for our differences to settle.”

Cullen looked to Max. “In any case, who do you want to go with you? It’ll take some time to get word to the nobles so it’d be best to warn who is going now and give them time to prepare.”

Max nodded towards Shepard. “Want to tag along? I would love to see that uh, biotic stuff in action. Plus, something tells me you are used to being out in the field.”

Shepard grinned. “Sounds like a plan.”

Leliana couched. “Actually, he can’t.”

Max frowned at her, pouting. “Why not? He’s part of the Inquisition now isn’t he?”

“Yes, but I have yet to interrogate him and learn more about who or what he is.” 

Josephine sighed. “‘Interview’ him, you mean. He isn’t some evil magister.”

Leliana blinked. “Isn’t that what I said?”

Josephine groaned. “I’ll join you in interviewing him then. Just to make sure you don’t torture him. Remember, Leliana: niceness before knives.”

Leliana growled. “Alright, fine.”

Max grinned. “Okay, but he’s coming with me next time. I’m seeing those biotics one way or another.”

John raised an eye. Then he raised his hand and focused on some papers on the table. They floated up in the air, surrounded by the usual blue energy. He balled them up and flung them at Max, who ducked under them, his eyes shining with curiosity. “Awesome!”

“There you go. You’ve seen some biotics.” John said with a smile.

“Well that can't be all you can do! Can you pick me up with them? Can you pick us all up with them? What else can you do?” Max asked excitedly.

John tapped the side of his nose. “You’ll have to wait and see.”

Max frowned. “You ass.”

John grinned before turning to look at Leliana. “Lady Leliana, if I might propose something?”

Max laughed. “Leliana is many things. But a Lady, she is not.”

Leliana rolled her eyes. “What’s your proposal?”

“How about we just do the interrogation now? That way, all of the leaders of the Inquisition can be present and I can answer any of their questions immediately.”

Cullen nodded. “I don’t see anything wrong with that. Especially since we are all already here.”

Leliana relented. “Fine. Please sit down, Shepard. And just know, if you lie, I’ll see through it.”

John sat down at what so happened to be the only chair in the room, and got comfortable; he knew how interrogations went. But he suspected this one would be a lot nicer than the one he and Thane had with Kelham. Less threats and guns. 

Leliana cleared her throat before speaking. Max and Cassandra leaned against the wall to John’s left while Josephine and Cullen remained standing tall. Leliana came forward to stand in front of him. 

“Let’s start with the basics. Name, place of birth, age, etc.” 

“Simple enough. My name is John Shepard, or to most people, just Shepard. I’m the Commander of my uh..flying ship called the Normandy. I’m an N7, the First Human Spectre and the Hero of the Citadel, Destroyer of the Collector homeworld, and the list goes on. I was born on April 11th, 2154 on a colony called Mindoir. And I’m either twenty-nine or thirty-one, depending on who you ask. But I tend to lean more towards thirty-one. You all still with me? Or should I backtrack?” He said, taking notice of all of the confused stares. 

Max giggled with laughter. “Honestly, I lost you at flying ship.”

Leliana sighed, rubbing her temple. “This is going to take a lot longer than I thought it would.”

 

The stars twinkled high above the Asari as she sifted through the rubble on the Citadel where her  friend had vanished. They had found Anderson’s body a day earlier, in some sort of inner control room in the Keeper tunnels. The Illusive man’s lifeless body was close by, with a bullet wound in his head. Suicide, apparently. 

But for all the time spent searching, no one had found Commander Shepard’s body. No one even knows if he had indeed died, only that after he did whatever he did to stop the Reapers, he disappeared entirely without a trace. Billions of people all over have looked for him but with no luck. A few have given up and yet, people continue to search. They have to. They owe him at least that.

The Asari shook her head frustratedly and heaved aside a large price of rubble, fearful that this was the one that her friend’s body was under. It wasn’t. 

She kept digging as she heard the footsteps of several people come up behind her. She knew they were there of course. She just ignored them and kept digging, desperate.

“Liara.” 

The Asari froze. “What, Garrus?”

“Liara, please. Take a break. Eat a meal. Sleep a little. Do something else for a little bit.  _ Something. _ ”

“Has he been found yet?” 

“No.”

“Then I’ll continue to look for him.” She replied, returning to her rubble digging. 

“Liara, you need to take a break. He’d understand; you need your rest.”

“No.” She growled, lifting another huge chunk of metal with her biotics. “What I ‘need’, is to find him.”

“At this rate, you’ll kill yourself looking for him. Liara.”

She ignored him, throwing the chunk of rubble a few yards away, shaking the ground slightly when it landed. 

“Liara. Liara, look at me!” Garrus barked at her. 

“What?” She screamed at him as she turned around, tears forming in her eyes. Which only formed faster when she saw that everyone was with Garrus. 

It had taken him a couple days to find everyone and make sure they were alright, them being on all different fronts to the war. But he had done it. They were all gathered. Everyone in the group that had survived. He had gathered them all up: one, because they were family and two, because Liara desperately needed them. 

Aside from himself, there was Tali, Kieran, Wrex, Grunt, Miranda, Jack, Samara, Jacob, Zaeed, Kasumi, James, Steve, Javik, Samantha, Joker, and even EDI who had somehow managed to reboot herself. 

“Do you think he would like this? If you worked yourself to death trying to find where he went?” Garrus asked her.

“I don’t care.” Liara said icily. 

The Turian sighed. “We all miss him, Liara. And I doubt any of us is going to stop looking for him. But we all have limits and you are pushing yours. He’d never forgive us if we let you burn yourself out.”

“Not like me. You don’t miss him the same way I do.” 

“We all love him, Liara. He’s family-.”

“You didn’t love him like I do.” She cut him off. “How dare you all? How dare you come here acting like he’s already dead. He isn’t! He’s stronger than that. He wouldn’t do that! He wouldn’t leave me like this! He wouldn’t-.” Liara choked, letting the tears fall freely as she crumpled to the ground, clenching her fists. 

Zaeed leaned over to Kaiden and whispered in his ear, “Were they even sleeping together?” 

Kaiden shook his head slightly and whispered back while elbowing the other man in the gut. “You know how Shepard was; he was completely oblivious to everything like that. Now shut up!”

“I won’t stop searching for him. Ever.” Liara said.

Garrus stepped over to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. “And we aren’t asking you to stop. All we are asking is that you don’t throw your life away trying to find his. We don’t want that and I’m sure as hell Shepard doesn’t want that either. But don’t worry, we  _ will  _ find him. If that’s the last thing this crew does together, we will find John. Wherever he is.”

Liara threw her arms around her friend, hugging him as she cried. 

Garrus patted her shoulder, unsure of what to do next. 

Tali walked up and gently guided Liara away towards where she could find a hot meal and a bed. All except Miranda followed, leaving Garrus with her.

Miranda eyed him curiously. “Do you really believe that?”

Garrus nodded confidently. “Just about every person that survived this war has been looking for him for weeks. Even if his body had been crushed under a building or he had escaped somewhere,  _ someone _ would have found him by now. Which means one of three things happened. Maybe someone did find him and is lying about not finding him. Maybe he did in fact die and we just simply haven’t found his body yet because it’s still under debris.”

“Or?” Miranda asked.

Garrus met her eyes. “Or maybe something we can’t explain happened to him.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think! Until next time:)


	6. I Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard spars with Blackwall and prepares for Therinfall Redoubt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short and sweet chapter:) the next chapter will be longer, as it will be Shepard’s first mission with Max

CHAPTER SIX

 

“Sword up.” Blackwall barked at John as the two sparred. John had asked the Warden to teach him how to use a sword. Granted, John was still going to use his Omni blade and his biotics in a fight, but he figured there was no harm in knowing how to fight with a regular sword. It couldn’t hurt to know how to handle one, if the situation ever arose. And should that situation ever come, John wanted to be prepared.

“I said sword up!” Blackwall shouted once more.

John raised the practice sword up just as Blackwall lunged forward and hacked at it. John desperately tried to party each blow but a few got through, making a loud smack when they made contact with his skin and leaving bruises.

“Pointy bit up!” Bull called from the sidelines. He and his second in command, Krem, were watching the lesson. Each eager to see when the Commander would break and give up.

John clenched his sword tighter, determined to block all of Blackwall’s next barrage of attacks. 

John watched his eyes instead of his sword, knowing that the eyes always gave away an attack before it came. Or at least, he thought they did. Blackwall, on the other hand, did no such thing.

His eyes didn’t give away his next assault, which was an overhead sweep that would have struck John’s head had he not have ducked to the side. Shepard dropped to one knee and drove his sword forward, aiming at Blackwall’s exposed chest. In the blink of an eye, Blackwall had let go of the sword in one hand and caught it in the other, the blade falling to meet and deflect John’s own blade. 

Shepard’s sword clattered to the frozen ground, losing his grip from the unexpected resistance. He cursed. “Damn. I never considered that you were ambidextrous.”

A grin split Blackwall’s bearded face. “Always consider the unexpected. That way, you’ll be able to adapt when the unexpected happens.” He said as he stooped to pick up the other practice sword. 

John nodded. It was good advice. 

“I hope you realize that if I had been using my biotics, I could easily toss you aside like a rag doll.” Shepard said with a smile.

Bull laughed on the side. “I can attest to that. Shepard and his biotics are a thing to behold.”

Blackwall shrugged. “I’ll take your word on it, Bull. Should we continue?”

John rolled his left shoulder, which was a favorite place of Blackwall’s to hit. “I’d say I’ve had enough of a beating for one day. Don’t want to get  _ too  _ banged up before we head out.”

It had been decided that John would join Cassandra, Varric, and Max when they leave for Therinfall Redoubt. After his interview, Leliana had found no reason to distrust him, even though it had taken several hours to explain many things about himself and his home. He didn’t get too personal however. While he liked his new friends, he wasn’t comfortable enough with any of them to go sharing anything too personal. He had too much baggage for that. 

While he was excited for the chance to get out and help, he wondered why he was going in the first place. If he had been Max, he wouldn’t have wanted him to tag along on a mission so soon after joining. Especially not one as important as this one. 

“So when do you leave for Therinfall?” Blackwall asked as he put up the wooden practice swords. 

“As soon as the nobility sends word that they are leaving. They’ll meet us at Therinfall, so Leliana says. All we are waiting on is for Josephine to get their letters.”

Bull smirked. “And how is our Lady Josephine doing? I hear you two now share a room?”

John didn’t notice Blackwall tense up at the mention of the shared room but Bull did and grinned to himself. He had had his suspicions but now he knew for certain that Blackwall wasn’t extra nice to Josephine just for the sake of it. 

John rubbed his shoulder, trying to ease all of the soreness out of it. “I haven’t seen her in the room much. I’ve really only been using the bed in it but she’s never there when I am.”

Bull snickered. “‘Course she isn’t. She wouldn’t want to make it obvious.”

John raised an eye. “Make what obvious?”

Bull winked. Or blinked. Shepard couldn’t tell. “Oh, nothing.”

John mentally shrugged and took his leave, heading back to his room to slap some Omni gel onto his shoulder. He still had quite a lot left. Not enough to throw it on every time he got banged up, but enough to ease some of his pains. 

When he reached the room, he shut the door and went over to the bed. He got down on his knees and pulled his N7 armor out from under the bed frame. He touched the N7 marking, remembering all the memories that went along with it.

Then he shoved it back under the bed where it was safe and stood. He took his shirt off, careful not to strain his shoulder muscles. He then quickly applied some Omni gel onto the shoulder. Within seconds, it felt better. Although the bruises would take a little longer to heal, the worst of the soreness was gone. Just as he was finishing up, there was a knock on the door. 

“One moment!” He called out. And learning from the last time, he made sure to put his shirt back on before answering the door. Part of him missed the doors back home but he was glad that people actually knocked here. Most people on the Normandy just barged into his quarters like they owned the place so it was a nice change of pace.

Unsurprisingly, it was Josephine at the door, carrying a pile of documents. She smiled at him as he opened the door. 

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything?” 

John shook his head. “I was just checking on a bruise I had. I can leave if you want some peace and quiet?” He offered.

“No!” She said hastily. Then coughed and changed her tone. “I mean, I don’t mind. In fact, it’d be nice to have some company while I work.”

John smiled. “Great! Then I’ll hang out here for a while, maybe see what kind of work you do.”

Josephine laughed as she came in, sitting down at her desk. “Politics isn’t as exciting as what you are used to, but it has its own thrills.”

John grinned as he sat down on the bed. “Well either way, it’s better than all the politics back home. Hell, if they were easier to deal with, the Reapers might not have had such an easy time strolling on in.”

Josephine looked up from her papers to stare at him questioningly. “You’ve mentioned those before. Reapers. Who are they?”

John snorted. “What were they, you mean. To put it as simply as I can, they were evil. They were synthetic A.I, or um...creatures made of mechanical metal with minds of their own. They were enormous, easily bigger than most mountains. And there were thousands of them. Their whole purpose was to annihilate all intelligent organic life in my world every 50,000 years. And they had been doing just that for who knows how long.” 

Josephine was silent as he spoke, getting both sadder and more horrified with each sentence.

“The Reapers tore through my world’s defenses at first. For every second they were on my homeworld, thousands died. And billions upon billions more died over the course of the war with them, which only lasted a little over a year. If you can call it that. It was more of a slaughter than a war. All intelligent life would have been eradicated if every species from every planet- er, world- hadn’t fought together. I arrived here in your world seconds after I stopped them so I don’t know how many people survived.” He didn’t add that he didn’t even know if his home was still there. 

Josephine simply stared at him, unblinking. Her hands were frozen over her papers and her bottom lip trembled slightly. 

“Was that too much? That probably wasn’t as simple as it could have been. Are you alright? Josephine?” He said, a little worried that it had been too much for her to handle.

After what felt like hours, Josephine finally moved. With tears brimming in her eyes, she stood and walked over to him. Without hesitating, Josephine wrapped her arms around his body and hugged him so that his head was placed gently on her shoulder. John, confused as to what was happening, didn’t move. 

“I’m so sorry.” She whispered softly. 

Shepard tried to focus on anything other than her perfume as it wafted over him, filling his nostrils with a scent he wasn’t familiar with but still rather pleasant. He could feel her warmth through their clothes and could feel her hair brush up against his neck. 

“I can’t even imagine what that must be like. What it was like to live through something as awful and horrendous as that...I’m so sorry, Shepard.” She said gently, crying for both all those lost lives and crying for him and what he must have gone through. 

“If you ever feel the need to talk about it, about anything, just let me know. Please, I want you to know you can come to me.” Josephine said, pulling back to look him in the eyes. 

“Thank you Josephine. But I’m fine.” He lied.

She stared at him. “I think we both know that isn’t true.” 

He mentally cursed. She clearly could see through his bluffs, just like Liara and Garrus were able to. At this point, he thought it might just be that he was a bad liar.

He forced a smile. “I can cope. I have to.”

“Even still...Promise me that you’ll come find me whenever you feel the need to talk about it though. Please?”

John smiled for real, grateful. “I promise.”

He doubted he ever would feel the need to talk about this kind of stuff. He wasn’t known for being good with his feelings. He never knew quite how to process them. But he was grateful for Josephine’s kindness. 

Josephine stepped back and returned to her desk. “Good then. In any case, I would very much like to hear about your home sometime- if you don’t mind telling me, that is.”

John lies down on his back, stretching. “Ask away whenever you like. Just be ready for a long answer.”

“Oh, that’s fine. I have nothing but time nowadays anyway.” She said as she dipped her pen in some ink to sign a document. 

John sat up, surprised. “Was that sarcasm, Lady Montilyet? I didn’t know you had it in you!” He teased.

She held her chin up high as she replied. “Of course I do. I work in politics after all.”

  
  
  



	7. Well, Shit Spaceman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and the others arrive at Therinfall Redoubt. Some weird and creepy things ensue. Plus, Cassandra is educated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here’s a longer chapter for you all! To make up for the short one last chapter haha

CHAPTER SEVEN

 

The road to Therinfall was long and rough. John and the others rode through miles of both mountain passes and forests. John rode with Max while Varric rode with Cassandra, as both didn't know how to ride a horse. They made good time, riding for many hours before taking an hour long break so the horses could regain their strength before riding some more. Once nightfall hit, they’d make camp and rest until morning when they would repeat the cycle. John quickly discovered that Max and Varric loved to screw around and mess with Cassandra. John found it difficult not to laugh at her expense. He respected her but at the same time, thought she could do with a little levity.

Which Max and Varric definitely brought. Almost nothing was serious to them. They reminded him of Joker, except with a more colorful vocabulary.

“So this nug humping asshole reaches for a knife after I ‘politely’ told him to leave the serving girl alone. And what else can I do but stick him to the wall? So now he’s stuck to the wall and still threatening me. Finally I walked up to him and knocked him out. Then I paid the girl a nice tip and then walked out just as the Breach exploded. The second I saw that hole in sky appear, I thought to myself, ‘Aw shit, not again.’ Then Cassandra comes running up to me and practically drags me out to the frontlines and the rest is history.”

Max laughed, slapping the dwarf on the back as they sat around the campfire. “No shit! I’d pay to have seen the look on that guy’s face when you stuck him with a bolt. He must have just about pissed himself!”

Varric chuckled. “By the smell, he just about did.”

From her place on the other side of the fire, Cassandra grunted with disgust. Those two were annoying. She looked past them at Shepard who was at the edge of the camp, sitting on a fallen log with his back away from them. He appeared to be looking at something in his hand that glimmered in the light of the moon. 

Cassandra stood and walked over to him, leaving the two idiots to joke with each other. 

“Is there room for one more on that log of yours?” She asked him. He jumped, quickly putting what looked to be some type of necklace back under his shirt. 

“Sure, be my guest. Welcome to my humble log. It’s not much but it’s home.” Shepard said, sliding over to make room. 

Cassandra smiled as she sat down beside him. “So why are you over here by yourself?”

Shepard grinned slyly. “I’m not here by myself anymore, remember? The population of planet Log has increased by one.”

Cassandra snickered, something John was finding out didn’t happen often. “I meant why were you here by yourself before I came over.”

John shrugged. “I don’t know. I guess I like my space.” He said with a twinkle in his eye. 

Cassandra nodded. “And what were you looking at?”

John sighed, taking out his tags. “At my old dog tags. They’re about the only thing I have left from my world that isn’t either broken or almost useless.”

Cassandra peered at the tags. Essentially they were just a simple metal beaded necklace but on closer inspection, she noticed that they had symbols and words engraved on them. She didn’t understand what most of the words were but she could make out ‘Commander John Shepard’. 

“What are dog tags? Collars?” She asked, intrigued.

John chuckled. “Not quite. They’re for soldiers. They have on them the name, rank, affiliation, etc of the soldier who owns them. Sort of like a way for others to know who you are.” Shepard tried to explain.

Cassandra nodded. She liked the idea of being able to identify soldiers just by looking at their..tags. “It seems like its an efficient way of identification. Are they important to you?”

Without hesitation, Shepard nodded. “Very. I’ve had these for years. I lost them when I di-.” He coughed, nearly letting slip that he had been dead for two years. He wasn’t certain how people would react to that news and so he didn’t want to risk it. 

“Anyway, I lost them for a time before a good friend of mine found them for me. They mean more to me than any amount of planets.” 

Cassandra frowned. “You’ve said that word before. Are you trying to say plants?”

John laughed. “No, I don’t mean plants. Planets. Do you know what those are?”

She shook her head. He wasn’t all too surprised though. It wasn’t like anyone here had a telescope or something.

“Planets are giant uh..worlds. Like this one. They’re like giant spheres made of hundreds of different elements. Some are mostly rock and water, like this one probably is. Others are just huge masses of gas that can be freezing or molten hot. There are hundreds of thousands of planets all spread throughout the universe.”

Cassandra blinked at him. “And what’s a universe?”

John scratched his head. He wished he had a big dictionary. That would make describing things a lot easier. 

He pointed up above them. “See all of that? All of those stars? All of that, well, space? All of that goes on forever. With who knows how many galaxies. Which are just clusters of different stars and planets, usually around a sun.”

Cassandra laughed. “But there’s only one sun.”

John grinned at her. As difficult it was, he was enjoying teaching her. “There’s plenty more than one. My homeworld has one. So does every other species’ homeworld.”

Cassandra shook her head in disbelief. “This is just too much. It’s incredible. How do you know all of these things?”

John smiled. “Most of this is common knowledge back home.”

“What’s common knowledge?” Max asked as he suddenly just appeared behind them. He had been watching the two converse from his spot at the fire and had noticed the two seemed rather close. So without even entirely noticing it, he had gotten up and sneaked up on them. He didn’t really know why, but something about the two talking made him jealous of Shepard. 

Cassandra huffed in annoyance. “John was just explaining some things to me about his home and about the stars. Nothing to concern yourself with, especially since you aren’t smart enough to understand what he is saying.”

Max laughed. “Not smart enough, huh? Well you are probably right. I’ve never studied the stars and constellations so John has that on me.”

“He’s also a leader. You are more like the group’s source of entertainment.” Cassandra said icily, annoyed that Max had interrupted her conversation with John. 

Max raised an eye. “What? Do you not think of me as leader material? I mean, you are right but still.”

Cassandra snorted, shaking her head. 

John shrugged. “I don’t know, I think you have potential Max. People tend to follow individuals like you.”

Max grinned, making a ‘There you go’ gesture. “See, Cassandra? The Commander here thinks I’d make a good leader.” 

“No, he said you have potential. There’s a big difference.”

“I beg to differ.”

“Ha! Don’t be absurd.”

John smiled as he got up, leaving the two to bicker. Something told him they’d be there a while.

 

John whistled once Therinfall Redoubt came into view. He hadn’t seen an authentic castle like this one in years. Hell, most castles he had seen were just pictures in history books and yet, here was one in another world. And this one was a fortress alright. There was a bridge that went over a moat and several courtyards that built upon themselves. A few watchtowers were spread out around the edges of the fortress. Light rain fell around them as they arrived. And loads of Templars were walking around meeting with all the nobles that John and the others had met down the road. 

Max led the way over the bridge until a nobleman stopped him. He let the others go on ahead as the man eagerly said, “The Herald Of Andraste!”

Max sighed. He hated it when people called him that. But he wasn’t about to stop them if it meant the Inquisition could grow in favor. 

“Lord Esmeral Abernache. Honored to participate. It is not unlike the second dispersal of the reclaimed Dales.” He said as if that meant something to Max, which it most definitely did not. As he was speaking to him, Max felt the eyes of someone else on him. He shrugged the matter aside. It was probably just another noble aiming to see the infamous Herald.

Meanwhile Abernache was becoming all business. “The Lord Seeker is willing to hear our petition about closing the Breach. A credit to our alliance with the Inquisition. Care to mark the moment? Ten Orlesian houses walk with you.”

Max snickered. “Yes, because never before has a group of loyal and paid nobles gotten together. Should I expect a knife in the back now, or later on after you all have bettered your public image by aiding the Inquisition?”

Abernache frowned. “Hmm yes, quite. Though I imagine the Inquisition will still take our help.” He gestured for Max to walk with him. They walked across the bridge and up a dirt path, towards another smaller bridge. 

“Speaking of which, I don’t suppose you’d divulge what finally got their attention? Rumor will if you won’t.” Abernache said as they walked. “The Lord Seeker won't meet us until he greets the Inquisition ‘in person’. Quite a surprise after the spat in Val Royeaux.”

Max raised an eye. “That’s probably not good news, Lord Abernache.”

Abernache grunted. “A meeting is a meeting. Get his ear, see if you can’t bend it to something advantageous. Ah, here we are! Therinfall Redoubt!” He said as they came to the main gates where the others were already waiting. 

Abernache pointed to a Templar who was waving at them on the far side of the bridge, which was filled with a crowd of both nobles and Templar recruits. “It appears they sent someone to greet you. Present well. Everyone is a little tense for my liking.” He said as he walked away heading to the Templar waiting for them.

Max turned to Cassandra, Varric, and John who had been waiting for him before they went any farther. Varric had his arms crossed while Cassandra was peering at the Templars. Shepard looked as if he was analyzing the defenses with a serious look on his face. 

Varric snorted with laughter. “It screams ‘I hate fun and kick puppies.’ Doesn’t it?”

Max pursed his lips. “The Lord Seeker changed his mind about us rather quickly. Is he known for that?”

“Attack of conscious? It’s been known to happen.” Varric snickered.

Max sighed and led the way across the small bridge of nobles and recruits to the full fledged Templar waiting next to Abernache and some other noble who announced the Templar when they got near. 

“I present Knight-Templar Ser Delrin Barris, second son of Bann Jevran Barris of Ferelden.” The presenter said before turning to Abernache. “Ser Barris, may I be so honored as to present Lord Esmeral Abernache…?” The presenter trailed off and eventually just left as Ser Barris stepped past both of them upon seeing Max and the others. He was a strong looking man with dark skin and a shaved head. Light stubble was sprinkled over his face and serious eyes shone determinedly. He wore a Knight-Templar’s armor and carried a shield on his back with a sword at his side. 

“Herald!” Barris said urgently. Max groaned. He hated it when people called him that. 

Barris gave a small bow before jumping right into why everyone was there. “I’m the one who sent word to Cullen. He said the Inquisition works to close this Breach in the Veil. I didn’t think you’d bring such lofty company along with you.”

Max and Varric both snickered. 

“Barris…Moderate holdings, your family. And the second son?” Scoffed Abernache.

Barris sighed, ignoring the comment. “This...promise of status has garnered interest from the Lord Seeker. Beyond sense. He clenched his fists. “The sky burns with magic, but he ignores all calls to action until your friends arrive.”

“I wouldn’t call them ‘friends’.” Muttered Varric. Which earned him a glare from Max. As much as he disliked nobility, he knew that the Inquisition needed them. For now.

“Cassandra, should a Seeker lead the Templars this way?” Max asked his resident Seeker.

Cassandra frowned. “In an emergency, if there’s no other recourse. But his goal should be to restore them to order.”

Barris’ jaw set grimly. “He has taken command. Permanently.”

“If he feels there is a Holy Mandate…” 

Barris nodded. “That is what the Lord Seeker claims, and our commanders parrot him.” He sighed and stepped up to Max. “The Lord Seeker’s actions make no sense. He promised to restore the Order’s honor, then marched us here to wait? Templars should know their duty, even when held from it.”

Varric snorted. “A Templar that remembers duty? I didn’t know that happened anymore.”

Barris looked Max in the eyes. “Win over the Lord Seeker, and every able bodied Knight will help the Inquisition seal the Breach.” He almost pleaded.

Max raised an eye. “Something tells me I’ll need more than luck to do that.”

Barris pursed his lips, clearly angered by what the Templars were doing, or lack thereof.

“We’ve nene asked to accept much, after that shameful display in Val Royeaux. Our truth changes on the hour.”

Abernache cleared his throat. “Don’t keep your betters waiting, Barris. There’s important work for those born to it.”

Max could tell Barris wanted to say something else but Max held up a hand. “Just take us to see the Lord Seeker.” 

Barris nodded and turned, heading into the main courtyard. Cassandra, Varric, and Abernache followed close behind. Max was going to follow as well but stopped as he noticed that Shepard was staring up at some scaffolding that was next to the ramparts. The Commander had been oddly silent since they arrived at the fortress. And during the entire conversation with Barris, the man had been frozen in place, simply staring at the wooden beams. 

“You alright there, Shepard?” Max asked him, poking him on the shoulder. Shepard blinked, shaking his head. “Oh uh, yeah. I’m fine. Just got lost in thought. You go on ahead. I’ll be right behind you.”

Max nodded and walked away. 

John turned back to the scaffolding. He rubbed his eyes but he indeed, was not seeing things. On the way over the initial first bridge they crossed as they arrived, John had seen a young man in tattered clothes among the group. He had dirty blonde hair and grey eyes and wore a large brown hat. A man who John hadn’t seen before when they met the group of nobles earlier. 

That same young man was sitting cross legged about halfway up the scaffolding. He had been watching Max the entire time during his conversation with Ser Barris. And John has been watching the man watch Max. 

As he turned back and looked up at the beams, he caught the young man’s eye. The young man stood up, pointed up above him, and then vanished in the time it took to blink. John frowned, rubbing his eyes again in case they were playing tricks on him. But no, the young man had just vanished into thin air. His eyes drifted above where the young man had sat and he flinched slightly. 

On the beam above where the man had been, perched a black raven. Except this one was easily the size of a Keogan’s head. The thing had bright green eyes that almost seemed to ooze out thin wisps of green smoke, sort of like a rift. It too, seemed to have been watching them. It gave a caw and flew off, to some of the higher ground of the fortress.

John sighed. He had seen some pretty odd stuff over the years but that boy and the raven were just plain creepy. He shook his thoughts away and hurried to catch up to the others as they walked into the meeting room.

Just as he stepped inside, a small group of other Templars stepped in on the opposite side of the room. These ones looked normal aside from the red glow around them. The leader stepped up to Max who was standing at a table. 

John caught the leader’s eye and could instantly see the madness in them. Something wasn’t right about the weird red glow too.

“You were expecting the Lord Seeker. He sent me to die for you.” The man said. 

Abernache snorted and stepped away, “He is not well. Clearly.”

The man chuckled. “This is the grand alliance the Inquisition offers?”

Max raised an eye. “Barris, I’m right in saying the Knight Captain here has seen better days?”

John slowly made his way closer to the table, already seeing how this was going to turn out as he saw the red Templars tighten their grips on their weapons. 

“The Lord Seeker had a Plan but you spoiled it by coming too quickly. I didn’t have time to finish preparing.” The man raved.

Barris frowned, confused. “Knight Captain Denam, I must know what is going on!”

The Knight Captain growled. “You were all supposed to be changed! Now we must purge the questioning knights!” He snarled, grabbing his sword and swinging his shield out in front of him. The other Templars brought their own weapons out and charged Max and the others. 

“The Elder One is coming!” The captain yelled. “No one will leave Therinfall who is not stained red!” Max jumped back as the Templars rushed them. There was no time to get his daggers out in order to defend himself. He watched as the captain’s sword came swinging towards him.

And then all of the Templars were suddenly floating in the air, held there by some blueish force field. Max turned around and saw the same blue coming from John’s hands. 

John closed his fists and flicked his wrists to the side, throwing the Templars against the walls like rag dolls. Most of them died on impact, the crushing biotics being too much for them. But the Knight Captain survived; he was just knocked unconscious. The act had been done with barely any effort from John’s part. 

Max and the others stared in awe at John. One of his Omni blades came out while his other hand continued to glow with his biotics. 

Varric whistled. “Who votes we have Spaceman here lead with that next time?”

And four hands went up in agreement.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn’t go overboard with the dialogue in this chapter! Or with John and Cassandra’s chat. Anyway, next chap will finish up Therinfall most likely so be ready for some mind games! Until next time:)


	8. Thanks For The Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and the others fight their way through Therinfall after coming across the Envy demon. John proves himself in battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I feel dumb. I accidentally posted this chapter on another story like an idiot haha anyway I know I said I’d finish up Therinfall this chapter but I realized it would have been rushed and I didn’t want that so I’ll finish Therinfall next chapter promise!

CHAPTER EIGHT 

 

They fought their way up to the top of the fortress, killing any red Templars that they say and helping any normal Templars when they could. The group rushed up a long set of steps leading to two large red doors. A man was waiting for them, with his back turned. He had dark hair tied in a ponytail and he wore armor similar to Cassandra’s. He could only be the Lord Seeker that everyone had been talking about, John reasoned. 

As they reached the top, the man didn’t move even as Cassandra and John slowly went to the sides of him while Varric and Barris stayed back. Max cautiously stepped up to the man. 

The man, with almost inhuman speed, twisted around and grabbed at Max. Max grabbed his arms and shoved him towards the door behind him. John saw the man smile and say something and before he could do anything, there was a blindingly white flash as Max pushed the man against the door. 

The flash blinded John momentarily but he recovered quickly. He thought he saw that young man as the light went back to normal but his mind had to be playing tricks on him. He blinked and then blinked once more in shock. The red door had broken, falling apart as some  _ thing  _ crashed through it. The creature had just replaced the Lord Seeker in a second, as if it had been there the entire time. 

The creature was almost human looking, except with two long skinny legs and four  arms and a long lean body that was as pale as a ghost. It’s skin was wrinkled like it had been outside way too long. It was easily twice the height of a normal person though. And if that wasn’t a hint that it wasn’t human, it’s head looked like a big finger almost. A salivating mouth made up most of its face and it had no nose. Instead, two large pulpy eyes made up the rest of its face. It looked like it had come straight from a nightmare. Or like if a Banshee had a baby with a really big worm. 

It fell on its back but got up quickly, it’s head flexing under its body unnaturally. With a screech, it burst into some kind of smoke and floated away, behind some force field at the end of the hall. Which was thankfully, filled with normal Templars. 

Barris led the way into the hall after the creature. “The Lord Seeker!” He shouted.

Max stepped up beside him, scratching the back of his head. He looked mentally strained, as if he had just seen things far worse than the creature. 

“No, an imposter.” Max said. 

Barris groaned. “That monster ensured we weren’t prepared. I still don’t know what we are up against.”

Max looked around, clearly searching for someone. “Did anyone see a young man appear beside me? Or was that just me?”

Barris frowned. “What young man?”

“Cole. He was pale. Strangely dressed. Seriously? No one else saw him?” 

John blinked. “Wait, you can see him too? I saw him watching us earlier on the scaffolding but I thought I was just imagining things. You saw him just now?”

Max breathed a sigh of relief. “Oh thank the Maker, for a second there I thought  _ I  _ was imagining things.”

Barris raised an eye. “I saw no one. The Lord Seeker was alone when you revealed his true nature.”

“That was no man. That was an Envy demon. Apparently I caught it’s fancy.” Snorted Max.

Cassandra gasped. “Envy! Then the Lord Seeker…”

Barris sighed, bowing his head in a moment of silence. “Is caged or dead. Maker.” Then something dawned on the Templar. “It used the red lyrium to corrupt the Order, didn’t it? I knew that miserable stuff was risky! They often give us new kinds of lyrium. Our Commanders...some used the red stuff first, to prove it was harmless. The Knights would have been next. That demon turned our leader so  _ we  _ couldn’t question when this started!”

Max snickered. “I can tell you firsthand, it’s a clever liar. Bring your best to stop it.”

Barris thought for a second. “Our best…” He turned to the Templars. “Templars! What is Envy?” He asked.

“A coward, brother!” Someone answered. “It studies, makes less mistakes. But most of all, it hides.”

Barris nodded, satisfied with the answer. He turned back to Max. “We need our veterans. Our Commanders have turned, but the lieutenants may still be fighting. We’ll hold the hall, Herald. You find the lieutenants and the uncorrupted stores of lyrium. Bring them here, and I’ll give you Envy.” 

Max nodded, always glad to have someone else come up with the plan. “Sounds good to me.”

“And Herald? Show those things no mercy.” Barris said to them as they headed towards one of the side doors, leading out from the main hall. 

Max stopped at the door and nodded at John. “After you, Commander.”

John grinned and pushed open the door, stepping through it into another hallway. It was almost a relief to lead a squad again after what felt like ages. It was an odd combination; part of him was tired of fighting yet the other part of him was always itching for a good firefight. 

Checking for danger and finding none, he opened the door the rest of the way, letting the others into the hallway. He quickly but quietly jogged to the end of the hall and peered around the corner into a courtyard of types. He could see several of the red Templars and lyrium distorted ones walking around, patrolling. He ducked back behind the corner and turned to the others, taking charge, something Max was more than happy to allow even though he was the ‘Herald.’

“Alright. I count ten hostiles in the courtyard around the corner. Six of them are patrolling on the ground, four on the left side and two on the right. Two are up on a barricade of some kind carrying bows. Two others are guarding their backs. Err, yes?” John said as Varric raised his hand. 

“Hostiles?” 

John sighed. “Do you not have the hostiles in this world? It means bad guys.”

Varric smirked. “Oh no, we have the word hostiles here. We just don’t use it the way you did.”

John shook his head but he was smiling. “Alright, there’s ten  _ bad guys  _ around the corner. Is that better?”

“Perfect, thank you.”

“Anyway, here’s the plan: Me and Max will take the four on the left and Cassandra, you take the two on the right. Varric, while we are charging out, give us some cover fire and take care of the two archers up top. Then if the other two come at us, try and take them out as well. Any other questions?”

Max raised his hand but John turned around on purpose and his right Omni blade hissed out. Without a sound, he ran around the corner and feeling the usual tingly sensation he felt when using his biotics, charged at the four red Templars on the left. As he flew towards them, he wished he still had his shotgun. If he had, he could have killed them all in a matter of seconds right after he reached them. Unfortunately, he didn’t have his trusty gun and so when he slammed into them, he merely threw them off their feet. He had to quickly jab two of them in their chests and then block one of their swords with his blade as the remaining one lunged at him with claws extended. His blade sliced through the sword and he slashed the red Templar’s throat before jumping back, dodging the horror as it clawed at him. His biotics flared up and he picked the thing up and more or less threw him over the walls of the courtyard. Then he turned his attention to the archers and noticed that Varric still hadn’t taken them out so he threw up a singularity, suspending them up in the air. 

Seeing that the two soldiers on the right were still there, John charged over, knocking one against a wall and slicing the arm off of the other before stabbing it in the gut. He turned back to the one he had knocked into the wall but he was slumped, his head having hit the stone wall a little too hard. John shrugged. One less hostile to deal worry about. 

Finally he turned to the remaining two soldiers that had been guarding the archers. They were running at him, their swords glinting in the sunlight that creeped behind the rain. Without thinking, John ran at them as well, bringing out his second Omni blade as he did so. Meeting them halfway, he slide by them, slicing their legs. Not enough to cut them off but enough to cause a lot of pain. They snarled as they fell and John leaped back to his feet and quickly stabbed both of them before they could recover. 

The whole fight had lasted maybe a minute in a half. 

He retracted his blades and looked back at the others who were all staring at him slack jawed from where they stood, just a few feet from the hallway. 

John frowned. “Thanks for the help you guys.” He growled at them. He had done all the work while they had just watched, apparently.

Varric recovered from the initial shock and amazement first as he looked up at Cassandra and chuckled. “Seeker, are you  _ blushing _ ?”

Cassandra blinked, snapping herself out of it and looking away with a huff. “Of course not.” She said, while still blushing.

Max swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. “Andraste’s flaming ass, John! That was- that...that was just...Holy shit, that was insane!”

John then got a little embarrassed, unused to such praise. Most people back home just sort of expected him to fight like that or had seen him fight enough so that they were used to it. It had been awhile since anyone was that impressed by him. Aside from maybe Tali and James who were still always impressed whenever he fought. 

“Well, why didn’t any of you help?” He asked.

Varric snorted with laughter. “‘Cuz we were too busy being shocked by how quick and easy you made that look.”

Max shook his head, beyond impressed by Shepard’s obvious skills. “To be honest, by the time we all rounded the corner, you had killed half of them so I think we all just unconsciously assumed you’d be fine without our help.”

John waved it aside. “Just promise me next time to not let me do all the work.”

Max snickered. “No promises.”

The hostiles taken care of, they were free to look around. They soon found a door leading to a side room. Max, Varric, and John stepped inside while Cassandra stood watch. 

In the middle of the room was a stone bust of a woman wearing a crown on top of a desk. Scattered all around the floor was pieces of paper, as if someone had tried to get rid of them by simply tossing them off the desk. A knife was sticking a note onto the bust, right between the woman’s eyes. 

When they got closer, the young man John had seen earlier, the one Max said was named Cole, appeared behind the bust. 

“The Elder One wants her dead.” Cole said.

The information meant nothing to John as he had no clue who either the woman was or who the Elder One was. Though judging by the crown on the woman’s head, she must be some kind of noble. Luckily, Cole went on to explain, although rather cryptically. 

“Empress Celene. He hates her, haunts her, wants her dead, but hides why. He hid other things, too.”

John’s and Max’s attention was drawn to Varric who ripped the note off of the bust and reading it quickly. When they looked back, Cole was gone again. 

Varric whistled in surprise. “So, a plot against the Empress. These guys don’t think small, do they? And who is this Elder One fella?”

Max shrugged. “No idea. But I wonder why this ‘Elder One’ wants her dead.”

“That can wait until later. Right now, we should focus on finding those lieutenants and that normal lyrium.” John said, back in business mode.

Cassandra grunted from her place by the door. “Humph. I’m glad you are in charge.”

Max coughed. “Excuse me? What am I then?”

Cassandra grinned evilly at him. “The Inquisition’s source of entertainment.”

Max frowned. “You know Cassandra, that hurts.”

Cassandra smiled as they moved on. “That was the point.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know in the comments! Also, I’m thinking of doing a story of the trilogy and I want to know your thoughts about that! Thanks! Until next time!


	9. Chance to Shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and the others fight Envy and return to Haven. Josephine gets embarrassed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright this is mostly dialogue, with some funny bits but there’s also some action early on so hope you enjoy!

CHAPTER NINE 

 

After they recovered the normal lyrium stores and rescued three of the lieutenants from horrors and red Templars, they regrouped with the rest of the normal Templars holding the main hall with Ser Barris. When everyone was gathered and ready, the Templars joined Barris in the middle and drank some of the blue lyrium vials. Meanwhile, John and Varric took one side of the barriers while Cassandra and Max took the other as hostiles would no doubt rush to defend Envy. 

Energy flowed out of the Templars and erupted the barrier. As the barrier exploded, Barris snarled, “The beast! End it!”

The Templars fell to their knees, apparently dispelling a barrier like that took a lot out of them. 

John snorted to himself. A few shotgun blasts and maybe a warp or two would have taken care of that barrier easily but he figured he’d do things this world’s way.

“Here they come!” Max shouted a warning as red Templars and horrors alike rushed through the hall. Thankfully there weren’t many of them and they were easily taken care of. 

Now it was Max’s turn to take the lead as the four of them moved out onto a large balcony of some sorts. The Breach could clearly be seen far away in the sky, but it was also clearly spreading. As they walked out, they heard Envy’s laugh, taunting them despite being cornered. 

Max stepped out onto the grassy balcony, looking around for the demon as it spoke. “I touched so much of you. But you are selfish with your glory. Now I’m no one.” It hissed as it appeared out of the ground in front of him. It easily stood twice as tall as him and yet Max stared it down. Briefly though, John could see that Max was shaking, almost quivering. Then Max got ahold of himself and the shaking left. It only lasted a second or two but John had seen it. 

_ Huh. I’ll have to ask him about that later. _

Suddenly Cole was beside them, staring angrily at the demon. “Dark and desperate, death to make yourself alive. I used to be like you. I’m not anymore. You shouldn’t be, either.”

The demon screamed in rage and attacked. Max ducked under its claws and jammed his dagger into it’s side. The wound seemed to only piss it off as it grabbed at Max and tossed his aside before moving on to Cassandra. She blocked with her shield and shoved back when it suddenly dropped, sweeping her legs out from under her and leaving her exposed. Before it could hurt her though, Varric shot two bolts into its chest, drawing it’s attention away from the Seeker. Instantly, he regretted his decision as Cassandra cursed at him that she had been fine without his help, and as the demon set its ‘sight’ on him. 

“Shit!” He yelled as the damn thing fell through the ground and rose back up under his feet. It grabbed him and forced him down. It raised an arm to slash his throat when Cole simply appeared over the dwarf and stabbed two daggers into the demon’s chest. It screeched in anger and reached for Cole but he was no longer there. 

Seeing his opportunity, John rushed into the fight. He barreled into the demon and was surprised at how stocky the thing actually was as it barely moved a foot when John crashed into it. Instead, John was the one to momentarily lose his balance. Immediately, the demon slashed at him, and if his shields hadn’t still been in place, he would have had a nice long new scar. The force of the blow still hurt like hell through. 

John grimaced from the blow and then grinned at the demon, that had expected him to fall after it’s attack. “My turn.”

John’s Omni blade came out as he thrust forward, the searing blade easily slicing off one of the demon’s smaller arms, clean at the base. 

The demon screamed in pain and sank back into the ground. 

As they regrouped, they heard it talking, imitating Max’s voice for some reason. “What could you gain from being me?” 

“Everything!” It shouted as it came back, lunging at Cassandra and Max. 

Cassandra blocked its initial attack while Max darted around her, striking at it on its weak side. He was quick enough to cut off its other small arm before jumping back as it slashed at him with its larger arm. As they did that, Varric shot it when he could while John began to circle the demon, looking for another opening. 

Cassandra managed to swipe at one of its legs, causing it to limp slightly. The thing was nearing its end. 

Cassandra bashed forward, knocking it to the ground with all her strength. Max pounced instantly, stabbing at any skin he saw, puncturing it until it was full of stab wounds. John used his biotics to keep it down as Max quickly backed at the demon’s neck until half of it was detached from its body. Cassandra stepped over and with one great sweep of her sword, cleaved it’s head off. With one last hiss, Envy dissolved into dust and even that was washed away by the light rain. 

Max grunted as he got up. He dusted himself off and looked over at Shepard. “So why didn’t you take care of this one by yourself? I imagine you probably could.”

John grinned as he replied. “I thought it was only fair to let you guys have this one since I did most of the work getting us here.”

Max went to open his mouth and then paused. As much as he hated to admit it, John had been a huge help. Without him, they still could have stopped Envy, it just would have taken a little longer. 

Varric chuckled. “So did anyone else see the demon shove me down and then just leave me alone? Or was that just me?”

John blinked. For some reason, only he and Max were able to see Cole, or whatever he was. Before he could think more about it, Max started to walk back to where the Templars were walking out of the fortress. Apparently they were all feeling better after not helping in the fight against Envy.

John and the others joined Max with the Templars. Barris stepped to them, obviously impressed by what they had done. “The demon is dead. Andraste be praised, she shielded you from its touch.”

“Funny, I didn’t see anyone named Andraste helping out during that skirmish.” Muttered John.

Barris looked back at the Templars gathered. “We’ve numbers across Thedas, but we let this happen. Our officers either failed to see it or were complicit.” He turned back to Max. “The Templars are ready to hear what the Inquisition needs of us.”

Max raised an eye. He looked behind him at the Breach and then back at the Templars. “If that thing hanging over our heads doesn’t terrify you, you are braver souls than I. Help us close the Breach. Fast. Preferably  _ before  _ it kills everyone.”

Barris nodded. “You speak truths we never should have ignored. But the Order is leaderless, gutted by betrayal. We must rebuild it.”

Max sighed, bringing his palm to his head. “Ahh, Evelyn is going to kill me for this but...Rebuild as our allies. Uh, your Order is a symbol that holds the people’s respect. That cannot die today.”

Cassandra nodded in approval while Varric shrugged. John for the most part, agreed. The Templars would be a good help. As long as they didn’t get into any fights with the mages the Inquisition has under its belt. He had seen what the two groups do to each other on his way to Haven and he had no desire to see that again. 

Max continued. “We offer you an alliance! Supplies, weapons, grounds to shelter you. All we ask in return is you help us close the Breach.”

Shepard grunted. Max, surprisingly took to leadership quite well. 

Barris turned to the Templars. “Do we take the Inquisition’s terms, brothers and sisters?” He asked them.

The Templars pounded their chest in typical soldier bravado and many nodded. Which was the end of it.

“The Templars will come. I hope your stronghold is ready.” Barris said while shaking Max’s hand. Max shook back and out of the corner of his eye, saw Cole sneak away and gave a snicker. “Oh don’t worry. I think we’re expecting company.”

 

After the events of Therinfall, the group returned to Haven. The return was largely uneventful, much to the disappointment of Varric who felt that ‘enough shit hadn’t happened’. As they traveled back, John had asked Max about the demon. It seemed odd that the demon gave off the impression that it knew Max and the thing about it touching Max so much was curious. It was especially odd since their interaction with Envy had been so short.

Yet Max’s explanation was less to be desired. And all it did was pose more questions for John. 

“Well I guess the easiest way to explain it is um...Okay, so that bright light you all saw when I pushed the ‘Lord Seeker’ against the door was actually Envy..pausing time or something? It trapped me in my mind so everything around me in the real world was going really slowly while Envy had me trapped in my head, trying to learn everything about me so that it could  _ become  _ me. But apparently the more I ‘moved’ around in my head, the more things Envy had to make and that tired it out enough so that I could kick it out of my mind. But when I did, it lost its former shape which was the Lord Seeker and the form we killed was its original look.”

All John got from that was that magic and demons were confusing. Although bits and pieces of that experience reminded him of syncing up with the Garth consensus. Except in this instance, Max was the consensus and the demon was like John. As confusing it was for John, it had to be twice as confusing for Max to have lived it.

When John attempted to pry more out of Max, he grew quiet, a clear indication he had no desire to say more on the subject. And John was happy to drop it. He of all people knew what it was like to have things you couldn’t talk about. 

When they arrived back at Haven, they immediately headed over to the war room to give their report. Well, Max and Cassandra did. As John and Varric weren’t part of the leadership, they didn’t have to attend the meeting. Which John was glad of. He’d had enough meetings with leaders to last a lifetime. Two, in his case.

Max on the other hand, was not used to these meetings and thus, was not a big fan of being dragged, quite literally, to one by Cassandra. But once that iron grip locked around your wrist, you went wherever Cassandra went.

He definitely didn’t like meetings where everyone was at least just a little bit pissed off at you, evidence by how rough Cassandra had been and by how mad she sounded.

“Officers betraying their soldiers, Templars without leaders, a demon imitating the Lord Seeker…” she snarled.

“Which the officers knew about.” Max added.

 “We should have taken them to task. The crimes they've committed…” Cassandra finished.

Cullen glared at her. “Were committed by their officers. The soldiers of the Order will serve.”

Leliana looked across the table at Max, who almost looked away. She was terrifying when she was mad.

“These charges put them at our mercy. Yet the terms of this alliance do not benefit the Inquisition as they should.” Leliana said pointedly. “You should have consulted us, Herald.”

Max snorted. “That would have taken a while. I could hardly make the Templars wait around for a raven to fly letters back here. We’d have been there at least another few days if I had. Besides, it doesn’t matter. We need to prepare for them. I have uh, contacts in the lyrium trade. Regular lyrium that doesn’t make the user completely insane.”

Josephine nodded. “If you’d be so kind as to put me in touch with them, I’ll secure funding. How many Templars are expected?”

“A few dozen veterans ahead of the rest, to help seal the Breach.” Leliana answered. 

“How soon until these veterans arrive?” Max asked. 

He jumped back when a cloud of smoke suddenly exploded over the table. In its place, crouched Cole, who had helped him escape Envy. He was toying with some kind of trinket.

As he appeared, he peered closely at it and said, “They’re almost here. Templars don’t like to be late.”

“Maker!” Cullen said in surprise as both he and Cassandra drew their swords and pointed them at Cole.

“Wait!” Shouted Max, as he stepped in between them and Cole who simply looked up at them. 

“I came with you to help. I would have told you before, but you were busy.” Cole said, blinking from under his hat.

“That’s fine, Cole. You just startled us, appearing out of thin air.” Max said calmly. 

Cole blinked again. “I wasn’t air. I was here. You didn’t see me. Most people don’t until I let them.”

“Call the guards. This creature is not what you-.” Cassandra started to say as Coke jumped down from the table, almost like a cat. 

Leliana cleared her throat. “A moment, Cassandra. I would like to hear why he came.”

Cole looked at Max. “You help people. You made them safe when they would have died. I want to do that. I can help.”

Max turned to Cassandra. “Cole saved my life in Therinfall. I couldn’t have defeated Envy without him.”

Cassandra still looked uneasy. “But what does he want  _ now _ ?”

“I think he really is trying to help.” Max stated, vouching for Cole who beamed happily. 

“I won’t be in the way.” Cold promised. “Tiny, no trouble, no notice taken unless you want them to.”

“You’re not honestly suggesting we give him run of the camp?” Scoffed Cullen.

Josephine shrugged. “Not freely, perhaps but it seems a waste to- hold on?” She said as Cole seemed to have vanished again. “Where did he do?”

Max grinned. “It’s a good trick. You get used to it.”

Leliana smiled. “He must teach my agents it sometime. Don’t worry. I’ll have people watch the boy, but let’s not be distracted from the Breach.”

Cullen nodded in agreement. “We’ll need your help when the Templar veterans arrive. Take some time to prepare while you can.”

Max chuckled. “You mean, ‘take some time to get some sleep and relax before it all goes to shit.’”

Cullen laughed. “Pretty much, yeah.”

Max smirked as he opened the door. “Don’t have to tell me twice.” 

He stepped out of the room and passed by John as he was heading into his room. “Commander.” Max said with a nod and a chuckle. 

John nodded back and went into his room to take his armor off. When it was off and he had cleaned up a little bit, he stepped back out into the main hall. He watched as Josephine was talking to a dwarf. Every time he saw a dwarf, he was just reminded of volus’. Except with a lot more body hair.

He made his way over to them and stepped up just as they were finishing their conversation. 

“I'll take my leave. Good day.” The dwarf said with a bow before walking off. 

John eyed Josephine. “Who was she, Ambassador?”

Josephine smiled at him. She had missed Shepard’s company. “A merchant. I thought we should reach out to the dwarves to secure lyrium for the Inquisition’s Templars. According to Lady Korpin, it’s raised the ire of the Chantry.”

John frowned. “How?”

“Access to lyrium makes us rather more formidable than they anticipated. We are becoming a challenge. Sadly, the remaining grand clerics appear to be consolidating the Chantry’s power instead of comforting the masses.”

John’s frown deepened. “From what I’ve heard of the Chantry, it’s basically a church. If so, then the Chantry should be a place of hope, not another group scrambling for answers.”

Josephine nodded. “That must be it’s strength again. The Chant did much to bridge nations.” She said as she stepped into her office, followed by John. “Little but the Chantry ties Orlais, Nevarra, Ferelden, Antiva, and even Rivain to a common cause.”

John sat down on a bench, leaning on his arms. “Has the Chantry truly promotes such peace?” He asked.

“Andraste’s Chant is familiar across kingdoms, a source of many shared customs.” Josephine explained. “ _ That  _ is the crucial point. Common ground is the start of all negotiations.”

John snickered. “So if everyone listens to the Chant and prays and sings, things will go as smooth as silk?” He teased.

Josephine rolled her eyes, noticing his teasing for the harmless thing it was. “I did say commonality is merely a beginning, but it’s an important one. We must learn to think beyond our own wants to secure peace in Thedas.”

John was taken aback. He didn’t think he’d ever meet a politician that wasn’t dirty and thinking about only themselves or their own country. In his own experiences, politicians were about as trustworthy as a Blood Pack leader. But he was both surprised and intrigued by Josephine as she was the first politician he had met that actually cared about people as a whole, instead of one nationality or another. He got the sense that she genuinely wanted peace and that alone, was worthy of his respect.

He grinned up at her. “How did someone so lovely  _ and  _ selfless go into politics, Lady Montilyet?”

Josephine couldn’t help but jump slightly at the compliment. She felt her cheeks burn as she blushed almost immediately. The Commander had just called her  _ lovely _ . She mentally slapped herself in order to calm down and regain some amount of composure but it didn’t work. 

“Well. That is- Really, you give me too much credit.” She said as she unconsciously adjusted the strand of hair that always hung loosely over her eyes. 

“Or not enough.” Snickered John, truly impresses by her. Hell, if Udina had been even an ounce more like her, he might not have shot the man.

Really blushing now, Josephine covered her cheeks and abruptly left the room so that she wouldn’t embarrass herself anymore in front of the strapping Commander.

John looked after her, confused.  _ First Cassandra and now Josephine. Seriously, what is it about women quickly walking away from me like that? _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How’d you like this chapter? I hope you enjoyed it! Until next time:)


	10. World Saver Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some flattery, some friendly chats, and some maybe good news?

CHAPTER TEN

 

“Something must be done. Immediately.” The Templar recruit said to Cassandra angrily. The man had stopped her as she trained to complain about the mages that were part of the Inquisition. A week had passed since they returned from Therinfall and the Templars has arrived. It took all of a few minutes for them to notice all the mages walking around. Cassandra just wished the two groups would leave each other alone, at least until the massive hole in the sky was closed.

She put a hand up, annoyed the man was still talking to her. “Nothing will be done.” 

The man scowled. “Commander Cullen said the same thing. It’s an outrage! There are mages here we know are guilty of heinous crimes! You would let that pass?”

“Yes.” Cassandra said simply. “As will you. We are not here to coddle the Order. You are an ally- act like one.”

“How are we supposed to-.”

She cut the man off, taking a step forward so she was in his face. “Deal. With. It.”

The man backed up, snarled, and stormed away. Hopefully to complain to someone else.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Shepard heading around the stables with Bull, Krem, and Blackwall carrying practice swords. She would have joined them but right at that moment, Max was walking over to her. He had seen her short conversation with the Templar and noticed that they both seemed exasperated after. 

His eyebrows were raised in a question as he joined her. 

She let go a pent up breath. “It never ends, evidently.”

Max snickered. “You don’t have to tell me that.” He said with a shake of his head. 

Cassandra sighed tiredly. “I just don’t know who told them I’m the one to yell at.”

Max shrugged, grinning. “Maybe you have one of those faces.” When she didn’t laugh at his teasing, he asked, “Is it that bad?”

“The Templars need to learn they have other uses than hunting mages. It’s not easy for them. It is your doing, after all. You created this alliance.”

Max frowned, almost insulted by her tone. “And you could do better? I had to think on my feet, and I did what I could. At least we have some more allies.”

Cassandra blinked, realizing her mistake. “Oh. I do sound like I’m blaming you, don’t I?”

Max raised an eye. “Just a smidge.”

She shook her head. “I don’t disapprove. I can’t believe I’m saying this, but you did well. You made a decision when it needed to be made. And here we are. I wish I could say this was my doing.”

Max almost choked as he stepped back in surprise. “Wait a second. Are you flattering me?” 

Cassandra turned horrified, despite the sudden slight shade of red that rose to her cheeks. 

Max was shocked. “Yes, you are! You’re flattering me!”

“I am not! Ugh, this always happens. No one ever takes my meaning…” She didn’t know which was worse: the fact that she had actually been flattering him, or the fact that he had noticed immediately. 

Max laughed. “You should see your face! It’s all like, ‘What, oh no!’”

Cassandra did her best to glower at him. “I’m thinking less flattering things now.”

Max only laughed harder, close to doubling over as he clutched his stomach. He was taken completely off guard. He wasn’t even sure the Seeker could say anything nice to him before now.

Cassandra grunted, rolling her eyes as she left him, heading over to join John and the others. “Let’s hope the Breach has your sense of humor.” She said in a huff, which only made Max laugh even harder, to the point of tears. 

She growled, furious with herself for letting him notice the compliment. She shook her head in an attempt to shake the rogue from her thoughts. Instead, she focused on what Shepard and the others were doing.

As she drew nearer m, she heard talking and the sound of wood smacking wood. She rounded the corner of the forge and blinked as dust was thrown up as Blackwall and Krem sparred. Shepard and Bull we’re leaning up against the wall, talking as she joined them. They paused in their conversation to nod to Cassandra as she stood next to them, watching as Blackwall charged into Krem’s shield. Then they continued talking as if she wasn’t there, which she was fine with. Even she had noticed that the two had become good friends.

Bull grunted. “So, heard there was a big demon at the Seeker fortress. Gotta say, I don’t mind missing that.”

Shepard nodded. “Yeah, I’ve seen some creepy looking things in my time but that demon almost beat the cake.”

“Almost?”

“Yep. You haven’t seen Banshees and Rachni.”

“Really? What’s creepier than demons? Getting into your head, messing around…” Bull growled.

Shepard shrugged haphazardly. “Wel, it’s dead now.”

Bull smiled. “That’s why I like you, Commander. Always staying positive. Anyway, with the Templars on board, hopefully we can close that Breach. Damn thing gives me a headache just looking at it.”

Shepard laughed. “Same here. And I know even less about it than you!”

Cassandra snorted, she couldn’t help but join the conversation. “Not even Max knows anything about it and he was there when it leveled a mountaintop.”

Shepard shook his head in disbelief. “I can’t imagine that.”

Cassandra nodded. “Yes, it’s frightening. So many died in an instant. Thousands of lights flickered out in seconds. It was a tragedy.”

Shepard blinked as she caught his eyes, which seemed far away, like he was remembering something. “No. I can imagine all that. I’ve seen that massive loss of life countless times over. What I can’t imagine, is anyone surviving an explosion like that. It isn’t possible. Not even with the most powerful biotic.”

Cassandra’s brow creased slightly at his words. She wanted desperately to ask him to elaborate on what he said about seeing that many people die before and many times, but something about his demeanor told her that she wouldn’t get an answer any time soon. 

Bull leaned down to scratch one of his horns. “Yeah, it’s a damn miracle Max didn’t die. Scouts saw him step out of the big rift right below the Breach with what looked to be a woman behind him. People are hearing that and coming to the conclusion that the woman in the rift was Andraste, the Maker’s lady. That’s why people everywhere are referring to Max as the Herald of Andraste. Besides him having the Mark that closes rifts, I mean.”

Shepard nodded, soaking up the information. “And no one knows how the Breach got there other than that whatever caused it exploded and killed mostly everyone at that Concalve thing?”

“Pretty much.”

“Well what was max doing there in the first place?” Shepard asked.

It was Cassandra who answered him. “Max has no recollection of the event. He hasn’t memory even of the couple weeks leading up the to Conclave. All he remembers of the event, is running and the women.”

The Commander whistled. “Wow. That’s got to play with your head. Coming to after an explosion destroyed a mountain killing thousands, and finding out you survived the explosion but not remembering how or why you were there at all. On top of losing memory of a couple weeks of your life. I’ve only met a handful of people that would take that as well as Max has taken it. It’s impressive.”

Cassandra pursed her lips. She hadn’t thought of it like that. For most of the time she had known the Herald, she only thought of him as either the Herald, or an annoying jokester that didn’t take much of anything seriously. She never thought of him as a person; someone that had been through a lot. Even though through hints from Evelyn, she knew that something horrible had happened to him long before he got the Mark, she hadn’t stopped to think about what something like that would do to someone. Finding out you had lived when thousands had died, that you had lost memory of weeks in your life, and worst of all, you now had a scar on your hand that meant you were the sole hope of the world. The more she thought about it, the more she realized how much pressure that was. She knew she wouldn’t be able to deal with that knowledge; it’d drive her insane. And Shepard was right. The fact that Max was still working seal the Breach after all of that was impressive. 

But of course, she’d never tell him that. It would go straight to his ego.

 

“So, the Templars join the Inquisition. Even with Cullen here, I never thought that would happen.” Varric said to Max as the two sat at the bar along with Evelyn. 

“Me neither.” Grumbled Evelyn.

Varric grinned. “Of course, after Kirkwall, I never thought anyone would use red lyrium on purpose, either. The Templars should know better than anyone what that shit does to people.”

“Not really. Templars aren’t the brightest.” Evelyn said, earning a chuckle from the other two.

“Well, Curly has his moments at least. Even still, finding more of it really punches a hole in my ‘red lyrium at the temple was a coincidence’ theory.”

Max snickered. “I’d like to keep hoping it’s a coincidence, if you don’t mind. I need to be able to sleep at night.”

Varric laughed, although nervously. “Honestly, I think I’ll give up on sleeping for the foreseeable future. I’ve got people trying to find out where the red stuff came from. I think maybe we should make that a priority.” He cleared his throat. “Ah but that’s enough doom and gloom. You just won a big victory for the Inquisition! What’re you going to do to celebrate, Lucky?”

Max smiled. “I was planning on putting my feet up, maybe grab a nap. You?”

Varric grinned, taking a drink. “Whatever I do, it’ll be as far away from Cassandra as I can get. Things should be calm around here for at least the next hour. Take a moment to enjoy it.”

Evelyn laughed. “That’s what we are doing! Enjoying our moment by drinking away our problems in a tavern.”

Varric winked at the mage. “That’s the best way of dealing with your problems if you ask me.”

Evelyn snorted, tailing Flissa for another drink and a bite to eat. “I think that just means you are an alcoholic, Varric.”

Varric shrugged. “That too. Although I prefer ‘Taster of Ale’, thank you.”

Max chuckled. “Speaking of Cassandra…”

Both Evelyn and Varric eyed him curiously. “Who said anything about the Seeker?” Varric asked.

“You did. Not even five minutes ago.”

Varric scratches his chin. “You know, I don’t think I did.”

Evelyn went along with him. “Yeah, I didn’t hear anything about her. Are you hearing things Max?”

Max groaned. “Alright. I guess you two don’t want to hear what she did to me earlier.” He said, holding his chin high. 

Evelyn laughed as she nodded her thanks to Flissa who had refilled her cup. “Lemme guess: she kicked your ass due to your endless teasing?”

Max shook his head, holding his head proudly. “Not even close. She gave me a compliment. ‘Course, afterwards I teased her and she marched off but still. She was flattering me!”

Varric nearly choked on his drink. “Bullshit! Cassandra doesn’t compliment anyone. And she definitely does not flatter anyone, least of all you.”

Evelyn raised an eye. “I don’t know, she certainly compliments Shepard.” 

He would never admit it, but Evelyn caught Max looking just a little bit angry. She knew when her brother was jealous and he was most certainly jealous of Cassandra’s obvious interest in the Commander from another world. 

Max snorted. “Yeah, well John isn’t the one able to close the rifts and save the world.”

Varric grinned evilly. “Have you heard him talk about his world though? He’s apparently saved his world from destruction at least four times. How many times have you saved this world so far?”

Max grit his teeth. “I hate you both.”

 

A knock on the door woke Liara up from her sleep. She was in her cabin on the Normandy as it drifted over Earth and what was left of the Crucible. She had been obsessing over finding Shepard, using every contact and agent she had as the Shadow Broker and must have fallen asleep at her desk. She had no idea what time it was or how long she had been out. 

She shook her head to wake herself up from the drowsiness that often followed an abrupt wake up call, and went to the door. She unlocked it and Tali stepped into the room. 

The Quarian was beside herself with what looked to be both joy and nervous anticipation. There was almost a happy bounce to her step. 

“What is it, Tali? Is something wrong?” Liara asked her.

Tali grabbed her hand, trying to drag her out of the room that she had spent the better part of two weeks inside. Liara wrenched her hand away, glaring at her friend. “Tali, what are you trying to do.”

Tali looked back at Liara and even through her mask, Liara could tell that she was smiling broadly. 

“The scientists. They think they found out where Shepard is. Or at least, where he was. They think they can recreate what happened to him!” Tali said excitedly. 

“How do you know this?” Liara asked, still unsure whether to believe her or not. She didn’t want to get her hopes up prematurely. 

Tali tilted her head to the side. “Garrus got a call from Doctor Chakwas who is helping the scientists on what remains of the Crucible. And Garrus told me so I rushed over here to tell you while he is telling everyone else.”

Liara breathed shakily, not ready yet ready at the same time. She knew it was unlikely that they had actually found out or could find out had happened to John, but a small part of her hoped- prayed, she was wrong. John was known for surprising people so it could be-. No. She forced herself to think. Don’t get your hopes up.

Liara swallowed and followed Tali up to the bridge. They hurried over to the cockpit where Kaiden, Garrus, and of course Joker and EDI were already waiting. 

Joker turned around in his chair as Liara marched over. “Shit, it’s alive!”

Liara ignored him, instead looking over to Garrus and Kaiden. “Is it true? They know where he went?” 

Garrus nodded. “Or at least where he was, but yeah, it’s true.” 

Liara couldn’t help but feel a glimmer of hope despite what she told herself earlier. She turned to Joker. “Then what are we doing here? Take me down to them, now!” She demanded impatiently. She had to know.

Joker raised an eye. “Uhh, since when did you get all bossy?”

“Joker…” Kaiden warned. With Shepard...not there...and him being the only Spectre onboard, he was technically in command of the Normandy until the Alliance could sort itself out. And likely if Shepard wasn’t found, command would stay with him. 

“Take us down to the Crucible, Joker.” Kaiden ordered. “It’s time we learn what happened to Commander Shepard.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ye enjoyed! Let me know your thoughts! And next chapter will close the Breach. Until that next time:)


	11. Charge!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Breach is sealed and the Inquisition is attacked. Shepard is a total badass but Max is used to it by now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I really hope I was able to describe this chapter and do it justice. It was so awesome in my head as I wrote it and I hope it turned out as well as I pictured it haha. I mean it though, Shep is a badass! (Also, hope you liked that little nod to a certain Biotic God scene from the title of this chapter ;)

CHAPTER ELEVEN

 

John swung open the door to his room, clad in his now usual armor. Today was the day. The day the Breach would hopefully be sealed. If all went well, the hole in the sky would be closed and then the Inquisition could set about finding out who made it in the first place. But before they could do that, Max had to actually close the thing. John had volunteered to join him on the journey up to the Breach, along with Cassandra and Solas. The veteran Templars were already up at what was left of the Sacred Ashes temple. 

Josephine met him outside the room, her face set with what looked like worry. He nodded at her. “Afternoon, Lady Montilyet. It’s a good day to close a hole in the sky, wouldn’t you agree?”

Josephine didn’t smile back, instead she stared at him. “Do be careful today, Commander. I would hate if you got hurt. A-as well as if the others got hurt.” She quickly added. 

John smiled warmly. “Don’t you go worrying, Lady Montilyet. I’ve been through worse than a fractured sky.”

Josephine sighed. She knew he was right but even still...she had grown to like him. And although he wasn’t actually the one who might die closing the Breach like Max was, there was still a chance it wouldn’t work and backfire on them. 

“Just...be careful and keep an eye on Max.” 

He nodded. “Will do.” 

John left her there and headed out to the front gates of the town where Cassandra and Solas were waiting. He hadn’t seen much of the elf since he got back from Redcliffe but in the little bit of time John had spent with Solas, he had gained his admiration at least. Solas was indeed very smart and seemed to know everything there is to know about magic and the home of the spirits and demons. And Solas seemed particularly interested in John’s biotics and how they worked, which led to some interesting chats. 

“Where’s Max?” John asked as he walked up to them. 

Solas peered off in the direction of the cabin Max and Evelyn shared. “Talking to his sister. Last minute ‘be careful’s I imagine.”

John could understand. They had no idea what would happen to Max during the attempt. He’d say he couldn’t imagine potentially saying goodbye to loved ones, but he had already said countless goodbyes over the years to friends and to people he called family. 

The three waited another ten minutes before Max joined them. He grinned as he arrived. “Alright! I’m ready to go close that hole and potentially die a gruesome death!”

John blinked at him. Surprised Max was joking at a moment like this. But then again, he wasn’t one to talk. 

“What are we waiting on? Let’s get a move on.” Max said almost too cheerfully. Which was a sure sign to John that Max was terrified behind his mask of carefree attitude. Terrified of the Breach or what was on the other side, John still had no clue.

Cassandra grunted in disgust and annoyance. “We were waiting on you, fool.”

Max shook his head. “Tsk, tsk. You shouldn’t talk about John, Cassandra. Especially when he’s right there. It’s rude.”

Cassandra frowned, confused. “What? I was talking about-.”

Max cut her off as he started to walk in the direction of the bridges that would lead to the temple. “We all know who you were talking about. Shame on you. Now come on, this Breach won’t close itself.”

Solas shrugged and followed the Herald, leaving Cassandra to look quizzically at Shepard. “Do you ever understand what he’s talking about?”

John laughed. “Not even a little bit.”

They hurried to join the other two as they trudged up the mountain. The closer they got to the Temple which John could see the ruins of off in the distance, the larger the Breach seemed to be. And the louder it was. It crackled with energy, sounding like thunder whenever it ruptured. Occasionally, a loose fireball would erupt off it, reminding him of a solar flare. 

As they drew near, a Templar waved to them from the outskirts of the ruins. Solas and Cassandra pushed ahead to make sure the veteran Templars were all gathered. Max looked up at the huge swirling Breach and gulped, sweat forming on his forehead despite the cold air. How was he going to do this? What if the action really did kill him? What if it didn’t work? What if-. 

He was startled out of his doubts when John placed a hand on his shoulder in assurance. 

“It will work.” John said simply, as if he somehow knew what Max had been thinking about. 

“And if it kills you, then you die saving the world. We should all be so lucky.” John said.

“But how do you prepare for that? How  _ can  _ you prepare for something like that? I don’t want to die.”

John’s head tilted slightly. “I didn’t want to die either. But it’s not always up to us. If that was the case, I sure as hell would have chosen not to die in the first place.” John said with a wink before heading up to join the others. 

Max blinked.  _ Wait, what? _

“Come on, Herald! You have a job to do!” John called over his shoulder. 

Max sighed.  _ Why do I even… _

He ran to join everyone else. 

The Templars were standing a ways back from the action, either their swords out. John stood a little in front of them, alongside Max and the others. Being this close to the Breach, the Mark began to erupt, sending green tendrils of energy out of his palm and ripples of pain throughout his body. Despite the pain, he didn’t show it. 

Cassandra looked at him. “Are you ready?” 

Max forced a grin. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

Cassandra nodded and joined John and Solas. Turning, she said, “Templars!” 

“Focus past the Herald!” Solas shouted to them. “Let his will draw from you!”

Everyone turned to watch Max as he started taking heavy steps towards the center of the Breach that was right above their heads. Green light enveloped Max as he struggled to take more steps. He felt as if his entire body was both on fire, and imploding from within. His whole body was screaming at him to stop. The pain was almost too much for him to bear. 

He fell to one knee, almost collapsing. He was on the brink of fainting from the incredible pain. And he would have, had he not been reminded that not only were his friends and family counting on him to stop the Breach, the world was. And he couldn’t let them down. Not like this. 

He struggled through the pain and got to his feet, shakily. He tried taking one more step but realized that this was as far as his body could bring him. Any more steps, and he really would die. 

Screaming in agony, Max raised his left hand high and a tendril of energy shot out of his palm, shooting up to the Breach which thundered overhead. He screamed louder, as a beam of light flew up to the Breach.

John, with some sixth sense, realized what was coming and made a split second decision. Save the others, or risk disrupting what Max was doing. 

Cassandra sensed what was coming as well and she moved to run to Max in an attempt to save him. But Shepard threw up a biotic barrier over himself, Solas, Cassandra, and the Templars, just moments before the Breach exploded with enough force to topple a skyscraper. John winced as the blast beat against his barrier. His feet slowly slid back an inch as the explosion battered the barrier and pushed his biotics to the limit. Cassandra beat on the barrier as she crumpled to the ground in despair. 

As the force of the explosion subsided, so did the blinding light that had come with it. Feeling that it was safe, John let the barrier go and instantly felt dizzy. The effort had taken a lot out of him. 

Solas helped to steady him while Cassandra tried to look through the dust that had been blown up from the blast. 

She thought she saw a figure as the dust settled. Then with her breath caught in her throat, she hastily got to her feet and rushed forward to the kneeling figure. 

Max breathed heavily, looking up at a calm sky. The only evidence that the Breach had been there was a circle of swirling green tinted clouds. But even those were already fading away. 

He looked at Cassandra, shakily rising to his feet as John and Solas walked over, both grinning widely. 

“You did it.” John said, proud of his friend. 

Max blinked at Cassandra who hadn’t taken her eyes off of him. “What?”

Cassandra closed the short distance between them and hugged him fiercely. Max just stood in shock. Of all the ways this he thought this would end, getting a hug from Cassandra was not one of them. 

After a few seconds, Cassandra pulled back. And, almost as if she was now realizing what she had just done, she scowled, sniffing disdainfully. And punched Max hard in his left arm. 

 

John looked down on the crowd of people celebrating from a ledge in front of the Chantry. Max was standing beside him, with one foot on the slab. Below, many were dancing and drinking and enjoying not having a huge hole above their heads anymore. 

John looked up at the night sky and smiled. There was still a few green tinted clouds floating around but the Breach had been closed. All because of the man standing next to him. 

He heard snow crunching under someone’s feet and turned to nod a greeting to Cassandra that was walking up to them. She stopped beside Max and put her hands behind her back. 

“Seeker.” Max said to her. 

She looked out over the crowd. “Solas confirms the heavens are scarred but calm. The Breach is sealed.”

“And here I thought it was just sleeping.” Max joked.

She ignored the comment. “We’ve reports of lingering rifts, and many questions remain, but this was a victory.” She turned to Max. “Word of your heroism has spread.” 

Max snickered. “Don’t they know I fell into this? Almost literally.”

John snorted with laughter. “And I literally fell into this.”

Cassandra smirked despite herself. “Perhaps you’re too close to judge. We needed you. We still do. Both of you. Especially since we’ve yet to discover how the Breach came to be, and that is only the most conspicuous of our troubles. Strange days, and more to come.”

John winced. “Now why did you say that? Now we’re definitely going to get jinxed.”

Max laughed. “What’s the harm? It isn’t like things could get worse than the Breach.”

Even as he said that, he saw flickering lights appear over the mountains. There were only a few at first but they quickly grew in number until there must have been thousands of them. Pretty soon after, a horn sounded in alarm, warning of an attack. The crowd below erupted in chaos as people fled and rushed to grab their weapons. They heard Cullen shouting from near the front gates, “Forces approaching! To arms!”

John glared at Max who cursed. “Okay, that was  _ not  _ my fault.”

Cassandra unsheathed her sword. “What the…? We must get to the gates!” She said before running to the gates. John and Max ran off after her. As they neared, they could see thousands upon thousands of lights swarming over the mountains to the north east of Haven. It had to be an enormous army. 

When they reached the front gate, they found Cassandra, Cullen, Josephine, and Leliana already gathered along with the rest of the Inquisition’s inner circle.

Cassandra was looking worriedly at Cullen. “Cullen? What’s going on?” She asked as Max and John ran up. 

Cullen grit his teeth. “One watchguard reporting. It’s a massive force, the bulk over the mountain.”

Josephine frowned. “Under what banner?”

Cullen looked sidelong at her. “None.”

“None?” Josephine asked, shocked. 

“Then we are dealing with a private army. Those are the worst kind, shit.” John cursed.

“Is there ever a good army?” Vivienne said, making a good point. 

Before anyone could reply, there was a sudden explosion coming from the opposite side of the gates, rattling them a little. From the other side came a man’s voice, heavily accented. “If someone could open this, I’d appreciate it!”

A soldier in charge of the gate looked to Max who ordered the gate to be opened. He had recognized the voice of the man to be Dorian, the mage he had met in Redcliffe as he visited Magister Alexius. 

The gate swung open and Max and the elite stepped out along with a number of Inquisition soldiers. More soldiers were rushing over to help defend Haven. 

Dorian was kneeling, relying on his staff for balance. All around him were the corpses of a dozen soldiers with pointy helmets and armor. 

Dorian smiled tiredly as he saw Max. “Ah, I’m here to warn you. Fashionably late, I’m afraid.”

Cullen went to help the mage stand but Dorian shook his arms and stood by himself after getting his breath back. “Mite exhaustion. Don’t mind me.” He turned to Max. “There you are! I came to tell you what happened with the mages at Redcliffe. You’re not going to like it.” When Max stared expectantly at him, he continued. “They are under the command of the Venatori, in service to something called the ‘Elder One’.” 

Dorian pointed up to a cliff overlooking the valley and the invading army. A blonde haired woman could be seen standing there. She was clearly a mage, as evidence of the staff in her hand. She wore black clothes and were it not for her blonde hair, she’d have been almost invisible against the night skyline. 

“The woman is Calpernia. She commands the Venatori. For that...the Elder One.” Dorian said as some sort of tall creature walked up to stand beside the woman. It was easily twice her height and was human-like minus the misshapen head and edged body. It wore ragged cloth under its skeleton looking chest, lined with what looked to be red lyrium. In fact, much of its body had red lyrium looking things on it. And even though it had to be miles away, Max could practically feel its gaze piercing him. 

“They were already marching on Haven. I risked my life to get here first!” Dorian helpfully informed them.

Max turned to the two people he knew had experience with armies. “Cullen, John,  give me a plan! Anything!”

John thought quickly. This was going to be bad. He knew that much. Haven was like the civilian fleet of the Quarians. And like Joker once said, just because you strap a big cannon to a bus, doesn’t mean it’s going to be much help. And Haven was just a regular small town with some simple ramparts thrown up. John sighed. He’d faced bad odds before. This wasn’t anything new to him but it would still sting. 

Cullen unsheathed his sword. “Haven is no fortress. If we are to withstand this monster, we must control the battle. Get out there and hit that force as hard as you can. Use trebuchets, anything. Use everything you can.”

John nodded. It was a solid plan, as simple as it was. There was no way they would win if they got surrounded. So best if you killed the bulk of the force before with trebuchets before it could get all its soldiers down. 

“Meanwhile, everyone that doesn’t go with you will help the civilians, make sure as many people make it. And kill anyone that gets past the main defenses.” John added. 

Max nodded. “Cassandra and Sera, you both are with me. John, mind tagging along?” 

John nodded. “Of course.”

“Bull, you and Blackwall lead the others. Make sure you get as many people as you can to the Chantry. We’ll see you on the other side.”

Bull growled, clutching his battleaxe, eager to fight anyone stupid enough to screw with the civilians. “Got it Boss. You heard the man, let’s go!” Bull barked at the others in the inner circle and they ran back into Haven to assist those inside the gates. 

Max, Cassandra, Sera, and John turned to face the oncoming storm of Venatori and mages. 

Cullen turned to the Inquisition soldiers, raising his sword high. “Soldiers! Gather the villagers! Fortify and watch for advance forces!” He shouted. “Inquisition! With the Herald! For your lives! For all of us!”

John grinned as he said to Max, “You might want to stand back a bit.”

Then with his biotics flaring, he charged right into the middle of the rushing attackers and as he crashed into the leading runner, he jumped up and came back down. Expending his biotic barriers, sending an enormous shock wave throughout the attackers, throwing up at least forty of them. They died on impact. Then John brought his Omni blades out and cut down any that had survived his initial attack. Which wasn’t much. His attack took the attacking force by surprise, and more than a few of them hesitated when they saw what John could easily do. 

In their hesitation, the Inquisition charged, screaming out battlecries. 

As Max led the Inquisition into battle, he couldn’t help but shake his head in awe at Shepard.  _ He did that on purpose, the show off. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how did you like this chapter? I hope it delivered! I have big plans for the first confrontation with the Elder One in the next chapter as well;) Until next time!


	12. Dead Man Walking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle for Haven continues. And is that a real live dragon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a long one! And I tried to paint the picture as nice as it was when I first thought of it haha

CHAPTER TWELVE        

 

As far as fights go, John had to admit he was enjoying this one. Against swords and axes, he could really let loose. Any lucky sword thrust was deemed almost harmless due to his shields and that was only if someone got lucky enough to get too close. His Omni blades cut through anything, armor and weapons almost meant nothing when it came to those blades. And his biotics seemed to sense the rush of battle he was feeling as he lifted soldiers and mages alike and tossed them about like they were leaves blowing in the wind. Home, he was a master of war. Here in Thedas, he was unstoppable. 

But not to be outdone, the others fought well too. Sera stayed back with some of the Inquisition scouts, shooting arrow after arrow out into the mass of writhing bodies as the two forces clashed and the Inquisition trebuchets firing off into the attacking army, sometimes even causing mini avalanches. Cassandra killed any and all unfortunate Venatori she set her sights on, blocking any of their futile attacks and striking them down. From what John could tell, she wasn’t even sweating, nor was she getting tired. Hand that woman a sword and a shield and she was a small army. 

Max, for his part, was equally impressive. John hadn’t seen him fight enough to really appreciate how good he was until now. The Herald was a whirling blur of daggers and death, even facing down soldiers with giant shields. It was as if the man was invisible as he dashed around the battlefield, hacking and slashing as he went. And with the Herald of Andraste fighting beside them, the troops fought like lions. 

So much so that at the trebuchet in front of the main gate, the Inquisition was slowly but surely driving the attackers back. 

As John fought, he heard Max about from his left, “We need to get to the other trebuchet! It isn’t firing!” 

John glanced over to the trebuchet on the left side, seeing that he was right. Only until a few moments ago, it had been moving as it was loaded and reloaded upon each shot. But now, it was still. 

“Make your way to it!” Max ordered and John, Cassandra, and himself slowly made their way towards the edge of the fighting. Slipping out of the mass of soldiers, they rejoined up with Sera and ran off in the direction of the other trebuchet.

As they neared, they could see Venatori all over the trebuchet and the Inquisition soldiers there dead in the snow. They looked to be dug in deep. 

Max took in the situation and came up with a foolproof plan on the spot. He looked to John with a twinkle in his eyes. “Alright, here's the plan, Shep.”

John raised an eye. “Okay, only a few people can call me ‘Shep’. You are not one of them.”

Max nodded quickly. “Got it; we aren’t there yet in our friendship, I understand. Gotta say though, I’m a little hurt. I mean, we’ve been through so much already and-.”

“Max. That plan of yours?” Cassandra cut in, seeing another of Max’s long sarcastic comments coming from a mile away. 

Max cleared his throat. “Er, yes. Here’s the plan: Shepard, you are going to use your biotics and throw me at the bastards and then do your thing while Cassandra rushes in from the side and Sera rains fire down from the sky.”

John blinked at him. “You want me...to throw you into the hostiles? Willingly?”

“Yeah, why not? It’s going to be badass.”

John cocked his head to the side. “We have different definitions of badass. If you ask me, what’s badass is running below a giant thresher maw as if fights a Reaper.”

Max shrugged. “That might be so, but you were still running.”

Sera snorted. “So stupid.”

John sniffed and flicked his wrist, picking Max up with his biotics. “Just so we are clear, this is your plan.”

Max grinned cheekily. “Exactly! Now toss me you big idi- holy shit!” Max yelled as he was suddenly flying towards the Venatori. He crashed into an unfortunate archer, stabbing the man in the chest as they fell to the ground. In an instant, Max was back up, parrying a blow from another soldier and jamming a dagger into his side. He jumped back as another sword sliced through the air, nearly hitting his arm. Then Cassandra and John joined him, barreling through the Venatori.

John threw a singularity, trapping three enemy mages in the air who Sera was able to shoot easily. John looked back at the elf just in time to see an arrow past his head. Involuntarily, he turned back around and watched as a big brute of a soldier a few feet away, fell on his back with Sera’s arrow lodged in his eye socket. John raised his hand in thanks and then sliced the arm off of an attacker. 

As the man fell, John looked around as Cassandra killed the last of the Venatori around the trebuchet. 

John grunted in admiration. The elite of the Inquisition sure could handle themselves in a fight. They weren’t his squad of course, but they did a bang up job for people without biotics or guns. Or krogan.

The four of them regrouped at the trebuchet with Sera, Cassandra, and John on the lookout for any more Venatori while Max readied the war machine. 

“Firing.” Max said as the trebuchet flung forward a huge flaming chunk of rock. It soared through the air, crashing down on the mountain just above the main bulk of the Elder One’s army. Upon impact, it created a small avalanche that fell on the army, taking out a large portion of the forces. 

They heard the Inquisition troops cheer as they struck a major blow to the Venatori. 

Sera cheered, slapping Max on the back happily. Max grinned, clapping his hands and looking at Cassandra who nodded to him, her equivalent of a smile. 

John frowned, looking up into the night sky. He had heard something. Almost like the sound of wings flapping? 

Then he cursed as something flew around the tip of the mountain and started flying towards them.  _ Is that...a dragon? What the hell? _

It was like something out of a book he’d read as a child. It was huge, easily the size of two large buildings. It’s wings were leathery but also strong. It was brown, almost black with spikes protruding out of its scales. Horns stuck out of its head and even from a distance, it’s huge jaws and teeth could be seen. Red lyrium was clearly attached to it as it flew at them. As it neared, it’s long neck glowed red, preparing to rain down fire. 

Having only moments, John shouted a warning and the four of them leaped clear of the trebuchet. As they landed, John threw up a biotic barrier around them to shield them from the blast as a mix of fire and lyrium shot into the trebuchet, exploding it in a second. Pieces of the machine fell down all around them but they were safe inside John’s barrier. 

When the dragon started making sweeps of the town, lighting more and more of Haven on fire with each driveby, John dropped the barrier. 

“That thing is a dragon!” John shouted in shock. “A dragon is attacking.” 

“Of course it’s a fucking dragon! What, did you think it was a kind little butterfly come to spread love and friendship over us instead of liquid lyrium fire?” Max yelled back. 

“How are we supposed to fight a dragon?” Sera asked nervously. 

Max threw his hands up. “How am I supposed to know? I’m not the damn Warden, I don’t know how to kill Archdemons or whatever that dragon is.” 

Cassandra breathed shakily. “We have to do something! We can worry about the dragon after we get back to the Tripp’s.”

Max slapped himself across the face, assumingly to calm down. Whatever the case, it worked. 

He shook his head and nodded. “Everyone back to the gates!” 

Max led the way back to the front gates with John bringing up the rear. When they reached the gate, they found Evelyn and Cole ushering a few stragglers back into the relative safety of the town. “Come on, move it!” Evelyn shouted at them as they ran past the gate as it closed. The dragon flew right above their heads and back towards the invading army. 

“Cullen needs everyone back at the Chantry!” Evelyn shouted above the sounds of battle. “It’s the only building that might hold against...that beast!” 

She turned to her brother and the others, smiling grimly. “At this point, let’s just make them work for it.”

Cassandra snarled in response. “We can more than do that.”

They spent the next few minutes running towards the Chantry, killing any Venatori that had gotten into the town and helping people along the way. 

The doors to the Chantry swung open when they got close, 

Dorian steppes out with a man in Chantry robes leaning on his shoulder. John had seen the man a couple times before and Bull had told him that the man was Chancellor Roderick, a Brother in the Chantry. He apparently was against the founding of the Inquisition and believed Max was a fool who should be locked up.

“Move! The Chantry is your shelter!” Roderick said weakly but loudly. The elite waited until the people they had helped were safely inside the Chantry before they too, ran inside, the doors closing behind them. Inside, people were running around, frantically packing what they could and heading down to the lower levels where the jails were: it was the safest place to be now.

Roderick was bruised and bloodied, with a bad blow to his forehead. 

“A brave man. He stood against a Venatori.” Dorian explained, helping Roderick to a chair. 

“Briefly. I am no Templar.” Roderick said as he sat down with a grunt. Dorian knelt beside him, checking his wounds. 

Cullen founded a corner and ran up to them, sweat beading down his brow. “Herald! Our position is not good. That dragon stole back any time you might have earned us. There has been no communication, no demands. Only advance after advance.”

Dorian snorted. “There was no bargaining with the mages, either. This Elder One takes what it wants. From what I gathered in Redcliffe, it marched all this way to take your Herald.”

Max grit his teeth. “If it will save these people, he can have me.”

“Over my dead body are you throwing your life away!” Evelyn shouted angrily. 

Dorian snickered. “An assassin might take you up on that. But this lot doesn’t seem concerned about specifics. And such a promising start with the landslide. If only trebuchets remained an option.”

Cullen’s eyes widened. “They are.” Already, John could tell where Cullen was going and he was in favor. He might need a few things though. 

John left for his room as Cullen continued speaking. “If we turn the last of them to the mountains above us.”

Max frowned. “We’re overrun. To hit the enemy, we’d bury Haven.”

Cullen shook his head solemnly. “This is not survivable now. The only choice left is how spitefully we end this.”

Dorian stood up abruptly. “Well, that’s not acceptable. I didn’t race here only for you to drop rocks on my head.”

Cullen cocked his head to the side. “Should we submit? Let him kill us?”

Dorian scowled. Dying is typically a last resort, not first! For aTemplar, you think like a blood mage.”

“There is a path.” Roderick suddenly said, drawing attention to him. “You wouldn’t know it was there unless you’d made the summer pilgrimage. As I have. The people  _ can  _ escape.”

He smiled. “She must have shown me. Andraste must have shown me I could...tell you.”

Evelyn tilted her head to the side. “Well, that’s convenient.”

“I can’t bury an army, stop  _ them _ from following, but that thing is flying.” Scoffed Max. 

“And breathing fire.” Evelyn added. 

Dorian though, was nodding. “You have been his target since you took the Templars. So long as you are here, the rest may be beneath his notice.”

“Leaving you no escape.” Cullen said grimly. “Perhaps you will surprise it, find a way…”

“No…” whimpered Evelyn.

“Inquisition!” Cullen shouted to the rest of the people in the hall. “Follow Chancellor Roderick through the Chantry! Move!” 

Dorian helped Roderick up and Roderick looked to Max, his eyes full of hope. “Herald...If you are meant for this, if the Inquisition is meant for this, I pray for you.” 

Max nodded to him as Dorian helped the other man walk away, leading those that remained downstairs. 

The only ones left were Cullen, Cassandra, and Evelyn. 

Cullen gripped Max’s hand. “The trebuchet should be all ready. Keep the Elder One’s attention until we’re above the tree line. If we are to have a chance- if  _ you  _ are to have a chance- let that thing hear you. Good luck Herald.”

“He won’t need luck. He’ll have ammo. And me.” John said as he walked up to them, clad in his N7 armor and with his carnifax attached to his hip. There was no way in hell he was going to leave his things to be buried under an avalanche. 

Cullen nodded and ran off following the Inquisition. 

Max frowned at John. “What do you mean?”

John grinned at him. “Means I’m coming with you.”

Evelyn blinked, confused. “Why?”

John’s grin widened. “Well I figure since I’m not going home any time soon, I might as well go out with a bang fighting a goddamn dragon.”

Evelyn smiled as she hugged John. “Thank you. And I’m sorry for being such a-.”

“It’s alright.” John said. “I understand.” 

Evelyn nodded and went over to hug her brother. “You come back to me, you big idiot. I already lost you once. I don’t need a second time.” M

Max swallowed the lump in his throat. “Don’t worry about me. I’m me, remember?”

Evelyn smiled, tears falling freely down her face. “That’s what I’m worried about.”

Cassandra stepped up to John, whispering in his ear, “Promise me you’ll keep him safe.”

John nodded. “I swear. On my life.”

Cassandra blinked back a tear, despite herself. “Thank you.”

She turned to Max. “Don’t die. Er, um. Because without you, we have no one to seal the rest of the rifts.” She said before twisting on her heels and leaving, closely followed by Evelyn. 

Max gulped, turning to John who grinned at him. “Well, Herald. Let’s go kill us a dragon.”

Max laughed nervously. “You say that with such confidence. Have you ever seen a dragon before today?”

“Nope.”

Max snorted. “Me neither.” 

They exited the Chantry, killing a few mages on the way to the last trebuchet. 

John kept the bastards off Max as he set the war machine, slowly turning it towards the mountain above them. After at least ten minutes of fighting, the Venatori seemed to have backed off. 

Max was about to push the lever when they heard the sound of lightning. A huge lightning bolt suddenly struck close by. A skinny elf with short black hair stepped out of the bolt carrying a staff. 

Max cursed. “Fiona? You fight for that  _ thing _ ?”

Fiona looked upon him sadly. Then slowly raised her staff, electricity crackling off of it. 

John sighed, flicking his wrist and threw Fiona to the ground, knocking her unconscious. 

“Thanks for not killing her.” Max said to him. 

“Seemed like you knew her. Anyway, let’s get that thing going before...damn.”

John said as he looked up to see the dragon diving out of the clouds and heading straight towards them, it’s neck already glowing with flames. 

They started to run but the dragon shot flames at them, the blast knocking them both off their feet. 

The dragon flew past them as the flames rose high. 

Max shook his head, his vision fuzzy as he slowly got to his feet. Through the flames walked the Elder One. He glared at him with hatred but Max didn’t back down. He had to keep the thing’s attention so the Inquisition could get away. 

He felt the ground shake as the dragon landed and bounded over to where they were. The dragon roared, the sound reverberating throughout the entire mountain valley. It’s jaws alone was large enough to swallow even Bull, in one bite. As it came back down, it brought its mouth down so that it was merely inches away from John’s head. Which was quite a sight to see when John’s vision cleared. Just lots of giant teeth inches away from his face. He froze, which was about the only thing he could do at that point. To move would be death. 

“Enough!” The Elder One shouted, expelling some sort of energy out of him that seemed to quiet down the dragon. 

It pointed to Max. “Pretender. You toy with forces beyond your ken. No more.”

Max scowled, standing defiant. “Whatever dark hole you crawled out of, I’m not afraid of you!” As lies go, that one was pretty good. 

“Words mortals often hurl at the darkness. Once they were mine. They are always lies.”

_ Well, shit. He noticed. _

“Know me, know what you have pretended to be. Exalt the Elder One! The  _ will  _ that is Corypheus!” He pointed again. “You will kneel.”

Max smirked. “You first, ugly.”

Corypheus smiled cruelly. “You will resist. You will always resist. It matters not.” He held up a metallic orb that glowed red. “I am here for the Anchor. The process of removing it begins now.” 

Suddenly the Mark began to flare up violently, sending a jolt of pain up Max’s arm. It felt like his arm was being pried off except it wasn’t. Max fell to his knees, grasping his left hand in agony as red energy flowed from Corypheus’s orb and to the Mark. Or the Anchor, as Corypheus called it. 

“It is your fault, ‘Herald’. You interrupted a ritual years in the planning, and instead of dying, you stole its purpose. I do not know how you survived, but what marks you as ‘touched’, what you flail at rifts, I crafted to assault the very heavens.”

With a flare, the Mark briefly turned red and with this change, came a new amount of pain that brought Max to the ground. Meanwhile. Corypheus was still talking. 

“And you used the Anchor to undo my work! The gall!”

Max groaned in pain. “What is this thing meant to do?”

“It is meant to bring certainty to where there is none. For you, the certainty that I would always come for it.” Corypheus said as he gave up with the orb and marched over to Max, grabbing him by his left wrist and lifting him up until he was eye level. The action took next to no effort for the thing twice the height of a Qunari.

“I once breached the Fade in the name of another, to serve the Old Gods in person. I found only chaos and corruption. Dead whispers. For a thousand years I was confused. No more. I have gathered the will to return under no name but my own, to champion withered Tevinter and correct this blighted world. Beg that I succeed, for I have seen the throne of the gods, and it was  _ empty _ !” 

Max forced out a grin. “Aw, poor guy. Want to cry about it?” He sneered.

Corypheus growled and threw him at the trebuchet. Max hit the wooden machine with a grunt and then the ground with a louder grunt. 

Corypheus glared at him with a hate Max didn’t know was possible. “The Anchor is permanent. You have spoiled it with your stumbling. So be it. I will begin again, find another way to give this world the nation and god, it requires.”

Max groaned as he got to his feet, grabbing a fallen sword and stood facing down Corypheus and his dragon which was still inches away from John. But Max could see John's hands glowing blue with his biotics. Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw a red flare rise high above the distant tree line. The signal that the Inquisition was out of harm’s way. 

Corypheus pointed at Max yet again and his dragon looked up from John to snarl at Max as it slowly slinked to join Corypheus. 

“And you, I will not suffer even an unknowing rival. You  _ must  _ die.” Corypheus spat.

“See, I can’t allow that. I kind of made a promise to someone that I’d keep his ass alive.” John said loudly, causing Corypheus to look back at the mortal his dragon had until recently been over top of. One of this human’s hands was glowing blue with some type of incredibly powerful magic. He could sense its power instantly. In his other hand was some kind of small weapon, pointed at his dragon. 

Max coughed, bringing Corypheus’ attention back to him. “See, you expect us to fight but that’s not why I kept you talking. By the way, that was some great monologuing, you ugly bastard. Enjoy your victory. Here’s your prize!” Max shouted as he kicked the lever to the trebuchet, sending a flaming rock up to the mountains above them. The effect was instant as a huge avalanche began to rush down the mountainside. Hundreds of tons of snow came flying down at them. 

John fired one bullet from his gun, hitting the dragon in its jaw as it roared and flew Corypheus away. 

Thinking quickly. John grabbed Fiona’s unconscious body and ran after Max as he led the way to an open mine shaft. They jumped down it just as the snow reached them, pushing them even further into the tunnel. After nearly ten seconds of falling, they hit the ground hard, rolling for several feet before coming to a stop. 

John had held Fiona and cushioned her fall so the unconscious woman wouldn’t get hurt more. Something he almost regretted as he lay there painfully. 

As Max moaned, nursing the Anchor as it flared up, clearly rattled by whatever Corypheus had tried to do to it. “Still alive over there, Shepard?”

John grimaced as he slowly sat up. “Unfortunately.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought! And what you think of this story so far! Next chapter will most likely be some drama! Until then:)


	13. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Shepard are lost in the snow. Will they ever be found? Plus, ‘new’ things about Max’s past are learned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this one has quite a bit of dialogue in it as well as exposition but I wanted to share some stuff about Max to those that maybe don’t know him as well as others do. So this is sort of a mix between a Max chapter and a Shepard chapter but not too bad haha

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

 

“So uh...left?” John suggested to Max as the two stood just inside the exit of the mineshaft. John was carrying Fiona over his shoulder who still hadn’t come to. He must have made her hit her head a little harder than he intended but no matter. 

To their left was a vast blanket of snow and to the right was also a vast blanket of snow. But to the right, there was a few trees dotting the horizon. Plus, off in the distance, John could see some type of broken cart.

Max rubbed his arms in a vain attempt to warm them as he looked at John. “No. Right.”

“Why right?” 

“See the cart? The snow hasn’t covered it yet, which means that it hasn’t been here too long. And that means that people left it behind recently. Besides, I saw the flare go up around trees and there aren’t any trees to the left.”

John grunted. “Well I didn’t see the flare. I was too busy being trapped under a dragon.”

Max chuckled, although weakly. Whatever that orb had done, on top of closing the Breach earlier that day, had taken a lot out of him. “Excuses, excuses.”

The two moved slowly, fighting the bitter wind that blew against them. Their feet sank into the snow as they pushed through it. They must have walked at least a mile or two before they reached the start of a wooded area. The snow here was even deeper than before. 

As they trudged along, John spotted a small campfire. After investigating, they realized the fire had long gone cold. Meaning they were still quite a distance away from anyone else. So they kept walking. 

After a while, they were barely moving. John was now struggling to keep moving through the snow wearing his N7 armor as well as carrying Fiona over his shoulder. And Max himself was almost to the point of passing out from the pain in his left arm. And both were next to freezing. Even John with his shields. 

Their only comfort was that it had stopped snowing so fiercely. Now, there was just a few flurries floating down. 

Max groaned as he fell to his knees, holding his left hand. John too, laid Fiona down and stretched. They needed a break. They had been hiking for hours. 

Max tensed up, staring at something behind John. “Shepard, don’t move. There’s a wolf about twenty yards behind you.”

John froze, still in mid-stretch. “Any others?” John said quietly. 

“Just the one. Must be a loner.”

“Is it directly behind me?”

“Yes.”

John steadied his breathing. “Good. When I turn around, cover your ears.” 

Quick as a snake, John turned around, grabbing his pistol as he did so. With the sudden movement, the wolf broke off at a run, going right for John. 

John aimed and relinquished one bullet. 

 

The Inquisition had made camp, some several miles away from Haven. In another smaller valley, safe from its enemies. While it had escaped with relatively few losses, the general mood in camp was grim. The Inquisition had just lost its base of operations. But more importantly, it had lost the Herald. 

The inner circle felt the loss more so than others as they were friends with Max. As well as with Shepard. They were gathered around one campfire, still in shock by the events that had transpired after the Breach was closed.

“We should be out there. They would do the same for us.” Cassandra said to the group with a snarl. 

Evelyn clenched her fists. “I agree. We can’t just do nothing! We have to search for them!”

“And search where? Under an avalanche of snow and debris? Even if we did find them under all that, we’d only be finding bodies.” Vivienne said curtly. 

Cullen shook his head. “No one could have survived that. The dragon was bad enough but  _ no one  _ could survive a dragon on top of a mountain falling on their head.”

Cassandra glared at him. “I refuse to believe that. I know they are still alive. Besides, you didn’t see Shepard’s biotics at the Breach. I doubt some snow would have gotten past them.”

Blackwall sighed. “Cassandra, a  _ mountain _ fell on them. Even if they had survived that much snow falling, its been hours. If they didn’t die on impact, they died from the cold.”

Evelyn growled angrily. “If you think that, then you clearly don’t know my brother.”

Solas sighed. “Look, we need to face-.” 

“Enough! Everyone, shut up!” Josephine yelled, startling everyone. An outburst like that coming from Josephine was unprecedented. 

Her face flushed and her jaw clenched, she glared at everyone in the eyes. “How dare you all put so little faith in Max and John. What if one of you was out there, alone and freezing? You all know for a fact that those two would be the first to volunteer to go look for you. And they wouldn’t stop for anything until they found you and brought you back. Yet here you all are, arguing about whether or not they are even alive instead of already being out there searching for them! Shame on you!”

Everyone bowed their heads, as if they were afraid to keep eye contact with the furious ambassador. All except Cassandra, Evelyn, and Bull. Who met her eyes with the same intensity. 

Bull stood up from his spot on a log. “Know what? Josephine is right. We’re a bunch of lazy asses if we can’t get the gumption needed for a rescue party. I’m going out to look for them.”

Cassandra nodded, grabbing her sword. “I will join you.”

Evelyn rose to her feet. “I will too.”

Cullen cleared his throat. “Me too.”

Josephine sniffled as she rose too. “So will I.” 

Leliana gently pulled her back down. “As brave that gesture may be, you’ll do more good staying here and helping me plan what to do next. Leave the rescuing to the people in armor, Josie.”

Josephine faltered. She had been ready to go through any trial to find Shepard and Max. But there was wisdom in what Leliana said. She’d be no help to anyone freezing to death trying to look for them. She could be more helpful staying in camp. She sighed, looking to those going. 

“Find John. And Max, of course.” She pleaded to them.

Evelyn grunted, noticing that she had added Max after Shepard. Josephine seemed to care about Shepard a little too much for her liking. 

Josephine went to say something else but before she could, a booming noise cracked through the night sky. It echoed throughout the whole valley, reverberating around inside their heads long after the noise itself had faded away. 

Bull’s face spilt with a grin. “Hotdamn! The son of bitch is still alive!”

Sera gave a loud whoop, jumping up in joy while Solas nodded in approval. “It appears so.”

Cassandra raised an eye at the three. “What do you mean? What was that noise?”

Bull laughed. “That’s the sound Shepard’s weapon makes when he fires it. It’s the reason why we found him in the Hinterlands.”

Josephine’s heart seemed to stop as she heard Bull’s words.  _ He’s alive! I knew it! Oh, thank the Maker, he’s alive. _

Cassandra breathes a sigh of relief. “Good, the Commander and the idiot are alive. Otherwise, I’d bring them back to life and kill them myself.” Then she blinked. Since when did she care that much about Shepard and Max?

 

Josephine looked up from the map of Thedas she was studying with Leliana to some sort of commotion coming from the outer camp. A crowd was gathering, facing back towards Haven and many were cheering. Which could only mean one thing: they had returned. 

She looked to Leliana who was smiling fondly at her. Leliana could see that Josephine was barely containing her excitement and happiness. She nodded to the crowd. “Well, let’s go see what all the commotion is about.”

Josephine broke off at a run, running to join the crowd of people cheering at the return of the Herald and the Commander. But then the cheers grew silent.

She politely pushed her way to the front of the crowd and her hand flew to her mouth at what she saw. 

Cullen was carrying an unconscious elf in his arms. The elf looked to be the Grand Enchanter, Fiona, the previous leader of the rebel mages before Corypheus took them. Cassandra had Max slung over her shoulder. The Herald too, looked to be passed out. The Mark on his hand was going crazy, erupting every other second. With each flare, Max would whimper in his unconscious state. Evelyn walked beside them, applying healing magic to Max. 

Josephine’s heart raced when she saw that John was still walking, although he was leaning heavily on Bull for support. 

Even as she watched, John stumbled and he collapsed. Too tired to stand any longer. Her breath caught in her throat as he fell but Bull caught him before he hit the ground and easily picked him up. 

Cullen called for the crowd to disperse and called for as many healers that could be spared. They made their way to a large tent and placed the three unconscious forms inside on makeshift cots. 

The healers arrived and got to work, ushering anyone that wasn’t a healer or mage away. 

Pretty soon, word got around that the Herald had survived. And the inner circle gathered around the tent. It wasn’t long until they heard the screaming. 

It was Max. Screaming as if he was on fire. It went on for almost five minutes and just when they decided to go into the tent and see what was going on, he settled down. But then he started screaming again, as quickly as he had stopped. 

Cassandra was about to step inside when Evelyn exited the tent, closing the flaps behind her. 

“What’s happening? Is it his Mark?” Cassandra asked. 

Evelyn frowned. “No, it isn’t the Mark. It’s something worse.”

Varric snorted. “What could be worse than that Mark of his?”

Evelyn took a deep breath before she answered. “I suppose it’s about time you all knew the truth.”

Sera laughed. “What? Quit being all secretly and shite and just tell us.”

Evelyn sighed. “Max suffers from horrible endless nightmares. You see, when we were younger, I used to be a part of the Ferelden Circle Tower. He visited me there just a couple hours before Uldred and his abominations took control of it. We were trapped in a side room for days. Every minute we were in there we had to fight for our lives. But Max insisted on fighting off the abominations and demons that kept coming in, head on. He fought them so I wouldn’t have to get close to them. We fought for days. We didn’t even sleep for fear that we’d get killed in our sleep. But each time the demons broke through the doors, we got weaker and weaker. Until one day…” Evelyn was breathing quickly, her lips wavering as she was on the brink of tears. “Until one day...the abominations and demons broke through and shoved Max to the side. They attacked me and swarmed me. They would have killed me then and there but Max rushed at them desperately. He somehow got them to focus on him as he stared them all down. But then the Hero arrived and in that split second Max turned to look at him, an abomination ran up to him and slashed him across his chest as he turned back around. Max almost died that day. There was so much blood. We would have died if not for the Hero of Ferelden. But Max...every night in his sleep, he dreams of those last few moments...he sees the face of abomination as it almost kills him. He relives that horrible moment every time he falls asleep. And I’m the only one that’s able to calm him down when he has them.”

“Not only that but because of that Tower, Max is deathly afraid of demons. So much so that its a damn miracle he close the rifts at all.”

The realization of what she was telling them slowly dawned on the group. It horrified them, to know that the two had been through an event such as that. 

Cassandra didn’t bother hiding the tears that fell down her face. It was so obvious to her now. She had originally thought the two siblings shared a cabin because of just that: they were siblings. But Evelyn had actually only been sharing a cabin with her brother to calm him during his nightmares. And the fear of demons! She cursed herself for being so oblivious. No wonder she always saw Max flinch slightly every time he saw a demon or closed a rift. It was because he was terrified! 

And within those few moments of thought, she hated truly hated herself. For as long as she had known the Herald, she had thought of him as a coward and teased him that he was weak. But in truth, he was far more courageous than she could ever hope to be. 

Evelyn swallowed nervously as no one had said anything. “So...now you know. Please don’t tell anyone.”

Sera snorted. “‘Sal right. Anyone tells anyone and they get an arrow up their bum. We’d be shite friends otherwise.”

Evelyn sniffled, tears brimming in her eyes. “Thank you. He’d hate it if the Inquisition thought he was weak.”

Cassandra looked Evelyn in the eye. “After what you’ve said, no one alive could look at Max and think he was weak. And anyone who can, doesn’t know true strength.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on the chapter? I personally like the little callback there near the start haha anyway let me know what you think! Comments are always appreciated and read (even if I might not reply). Until next time;) you’ll like next chapter haha


	14. Wake Up Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Max wake up to differing people and ways. Plus, they learn about Skyhold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty so this chapter bounces around a little bit but whatcha gonna do haha mainly because I wanted to get to you know who as quickly as possible;)

CHAPTER FOURTEEN 

 

“Josie, you need to sleep.” Leliana told her friend from the entrance to the tent. Josephine had spent the last two days by Shepard’s side. He had been placed into a separate tent of his own after the healers said he and Max would be alright. Josephine hadn’t left the tent since. She had been making sure he was comfortable and eagerly awaiting the moment he woke up. That moment had yet to arrive. 

Josephine shook her head from her seat beside John’s sleeping form. “Don’t worry, Leliana. I’ve been getting my sleep.” She said with a yawn.

Leliana crossed her arms. “You need to actually lie down and sleep. Not grab a few winks in a chair.”

“I’ll be fine.” 

Leliana sighed. She loved her friend dearly but she could be very stubborn when she wished to be. 

“Look.” Leliana said softly. “I know you care about Shepard, but staying here isn’t going to wake him up any sooner. Please, Josie. Go get some rest. For me.”

Relenting, Josephine stood up from her chair after one more look at John. “Fine. But only for an hour.”

Leliana smiled. “Of course.” She said, fully intending to let her sleep as long as she needed. 

The two left the tent, which was just near Max’s tent where Cassandra and Evelyn were watching over Max. Both women wouldn’t leave his tent, no matter what the others did or said to them. And after Cassandra nearly broke Blackwall’s nose after he tried to drag her out, the others decided it was safer to just let them be. 

Max still screamed as he slept, still having his nightmares. Honoring their promise to Evelyn, anyone that asked about his screams was told that the Mark was causing him pain. Which wasn’t entirely a lie.

Another of his screams pierced the air. And for some reason, this one roused John from his sleep. He blinked. Luckily for him, his recovery time was short. Which wasn’t a good thing, according to Doctor Chakwas. 

He looked around. He was lying on a cot in a tent. The last thing he remembered was reaching the camp. He must have passed out from exhaustion. 

He sat up, groaning from his sore muscles. With a grunt, he swung his legs out over the edge of the cot and stood up. He momentarily lost his footing but after a minute, he was fine. 

John pushed open the tent flaps and stepped out into the evening sun. Shielding his eyes from the sudden light, he looked around. The camp was doing fine, with several campfires burning and meals being prepared. 

Smelling the food, he realized how hungry he was. He was about to make his way to a cook when someone tackled him with a hug. 

He winced as he hit the ground with the person falling on top of him. 

“You’re awake!” Sera yelled at him as she hugged him. John groaned, his head was still fuzzy and falling down like that wasn’t helping.

“Yes, I am. Please get off me now.” John said with a laugh.

Sera jumped off, beaming at him. “Aw, Josephine is going to  _ kill _ you cuz she wasn’t here to see you wake up. Come on crazy, I’ll take ya to her. Ooo you can wake  _ her up!” _

Someone cleared their throat behind them. Sera laughed. “Too late! Oh well. I’m gonna go wake up the other crazy.” She said before running back over to Max’s tent.

John turned around smiling, but then his smile vanished as he noticed that Josephine was not smiling. 

She was frowning at him, trembling as she stared in a mix of relief and anger. Before she could say anything however, Cassandra burst out of Max’s tent. 

Cassandra scanned the area and upon seeing Shepard and Josephine, she marched over to them. John expected her to hit him judging by her stride, but instead, Cassandra smiled gratefully at him and threw her arms around him in a big hug. 

Josephine immediately felt her ears burning and her cheeks break out in a blush. She scowled at Cassandra, thinking her actions were highly inappropriate and failing to see the hypocrisy in the thought. Or the jealousy.

Cassandra stepped back from John, still smiling. 

John raised an eye at her. “Careful now. Smile any harder and your face will freeze that way.”

Cassandra’s smile widened even more. “Thank you, Commander.”

John snickered. “For what?”

Cassandra smiled at him, her deep brown eyes shining in the evening sun. “For keeping your promise to me. For keeping him safe.”

John laughed. “Oh, I did a crap job of that. Hell, Max stared down that Corypheus fellow and brought the mountain down while I was stuck under a dragon. Speaking of which, I was trapped under a  _ dragon _ ! A freaking dragon! How lucky am I? I mean, they’ve got to be crazy rare around here, right?”

Despite herself, even Josephine laughed at that. John really did have no idea about who he was talking to.

Cassandra grinned, shrugging. “I don’t know. It’s nothing special; I helped kill a whole group of dragons that size in my younger days.” She said as she walked back to Max’s tent, leaving John dumbfounded. 

“Wait, what?”

Josephine stepped up to him. “Never mind that. The important thing is that you are okay. That you both are.” She quickly added as she awkwardly gave him a side hug, conscious of the protocol for once.

John blinked. “Wait, are we really going to act like she didn’t just say she’s killed a group of dragons? Why is that not big news to you?”

Josephine smirked at him. “It’s not news to most anyone. It’s common knowledge, actually.”

“Well it's news to me.”

Josephine chuckled and tentatively grabbed his hand. “Come on, I’ll take you to the cooks. I can hear your stomach growling from here.”

 

Max sighed as he blinked awake. Just as soon as he opened his eyes, they were covered in darkness as Evelyn smothered him with a bear hug. She gripped him so tightly that it was almost difficult to breathe. “Maxie!” His sister cried. 

Then in a flash, Evelyn was dragged away from him as Cassandra replaces her. Cassandra smiled at him for a second before covering the smile with a glare. She grunted in disgust. “Idiot.” She said sharply before suddenly punching him in his gut, knocking what air he had left out of his lungs. 

Max gasped and sat up in pain. For some painful reason, Cassandra hitting him was becoming more and more frequent. Unfortunately.

“Gee, thanks for that.” He said weakly. 

Cassandra gave a huff and was quickly shoved away by Evelyn. His sister immediately started to check that he really was alright, casting several extra healing spells just to make sure. Satisfied that her brother was indeed fine, she hugged him once more. 

“So uh, what happened?” He asked, hugging her back. 

“You are still alive. That’s what happened.” Evelyn said, her voice muffled by his chest. 

Max blinked. “Well yeah, I got that. I meant, how did I get here? In a tent.”

Cassandra snorted, leaning against one of the tent poles and crossing her arms. “Commander Shepard saved your ass again, that’s what happened. Tell me, do you always need rescuing or are you just naturally useless?” She Of course, didn’t mean a word of that, but it wouldn’t do to let on that she cared for the idiot.

Evelyn looked sidelong at the Seeker before nodded in understanding. She saw right through her harsh words for what they really were. 

“We heard the sound of Shepard’s weapon going off about a mile or so away from here. You were passed out from exhaustion by the time we found you three. Cullen carried Fiona back while John was supported by Bull. And Cassandra carried you back here where all three of you were treated and healed. You’ve been asleep for the last couple of days. Shepard and Fiona are also awake and doing fine.”

Max smiled. “That’s good.” He turned to Cassandra and winked at her. “You know Seeker, despite the fact that you just punched me a minute ago. I want to say thanks for carrying me all that way. I do also hope you didn’t get too aroused when you had my heroic self in your arms.”

Cassandra grunted in disgust. “As if.”

Evelyn watched their interaction with interest. It was clear to her that something was there. Although she was sure that they didn’t notice it themselves. 

Evelyn clapped her hands, standing up. “Alright! You need your rest! Big sister’s orders!”

Moaning, Max returned to his back. “Didn’t I just sleep for a couple days?”

Evelyn nodded. “Yes, but rest is the best medicine.”

Max signed. “But I’m not even sick.”

“Don’t care.”

“But-.”

“Maxwell.” Evelyn warned, her tone rising. She only ever used his actual name when he was in trouble. Or heading towards it.

Max quickly shut his eyes and pretended to snore as if his life depended on it. Which it very well might have. 

Evelyn smiled and the two women left the tent, leaving the flaps open. As they walked away, Cassandra frowned, tapping Evelyn on the shoulder. 

“Wait, his real name is actually Maxwell, not Max?”

Evelyn laughed. “Yeah, it is. Only, he hates it so he prefers Max. Or Maxie, if I’m talking to him.”

Cassandra stared blankly at her for a moment. “His nickname for his nickname...is Maxie?”

Evelyn grinned at Cassandra. “I called him that to tease him when we were kids and it sort of stuck. But only I’m allowed to call him that okay? So don’t get any ideas.”

Cassandra snickered. “Don’t worry, there’s no way I am ever going to call the Herald, ‘Maxie.’ Maker forbid it.”

 

“What would you have me tell them? This isn’t what we asked them to do!” Cullen yelled frustratedly, waking Max up from his nap. If you could call it a nap that is. 

“We cannot simply ignore this! We must find a way!” That was Cassandra yelling.

Max opened his eyes, lifting his head from his pillow to look out his tent at the arguing so called leaders of the Inquisition. It was the middle of the night and yet, they were arguing now. 

“And who put you in charge? We need a consensus or we have nothing!” Cullen again.

Josephine raised a hand. “Please, we must use reason! Without the infrastructure of the Inquisition, we’re hobbled!”

“That can’t come from nowhere!” Cullen once more.

“She didn’t say it could!” It was Leliana’s turn to yell now.

“Enough! This is getting us nowhere!” Cassandra yet again.

“Well, we’re agreed on that much!” Yelled Cullen.

Max sighed tiredly. There was no way he was going back to sleep now.

“Shh. You need rest.” 

Max turned to see Mother Giselle sitting beside him with Shepard leaning on the tent post, watching the argument outside. 

“They’ve been at it for hours.” Max stated. 

Shepard snickered with laughter. “From the level of shouting going on, it’s a wonder he got any rest to start with.”

“They have that luxury, thanks to you.” Giselle said as Max swung his legs over the side of the cot to sit. “The enemy could not follow, and with time to doubt, we turn to blame. Infighting may threaten as much as this Corypheus.”

Max pursed his lip. “Speaking of that bastard, do we know where Corypheus and his forces are?”

“We are not sure where  _ we  _ are. Which may be why, despite the numbers he still commands, there is no sign of him. That, or you are believed dead. Or without Haven, we are thought helpless. Or he girds for another attack.”

“I’d say the first one. Any good general would have finished us off by now if they knew our position.” Shepard added, still watching the argument transpire. 

Max grinned. “You are such a bright ray of sunshine tonight, Shepard.”

Giselle shrugged. “We cannot claim to know the mind of that creature. Only his effect on us.”

Max sighed. “Well the only thing yelling does is create headaches. Another headache.”

“At least they care enough to argue.” Shepard said, watching as the four arguers finally ceased and went their separate ways. Cassandra walked over to look at the map of Thedas once more, to see if she could figure out where they were. Cullen walked back and forth next to the campfire while Leliana and Josephine slumped down on a log, at a loss.

Giselle tilted her head as she looked at Max. “Our leaders struggle because of what we survivors witnessed. We saw our defenders stand...and fall. And now, we have seen them return. The more the enemy is beyond us, the more miraculous your actions appear. And the more our trials seem ordained. That is hard to accept, no? What ‘we’ have been called to endure? What ‘we,’ perhaps must come to believe?”

Max snorted in disbelief. “I escaped the avalanche. Barely, perhaps. But I didn’t die.”

“Emphasis on barely.” John said with a laugh.

Giselle ignored him. “Of course, and the dead cannot return from across the Veil. But the people know what they saw. Or perhaps, what they needed to see. The Maker works both in the moment and in how it is remembered. Can we truly know the heavens are not with us?”

Max frowned at her, standing up. “Whatever the rest of you think, I felt no divine aid at the Conclave or Haven. The struggle ahead seems mine alone.” He said as he walked over to join Shepard at the tent’s entrance. 

John grinned at him. “Don’t worry. It could be worse.”

Max glared at John. “How could this get any worse?”

John shrugged, still grinning. “Well for starters, we could still have that big hole in the sky.”

Max grinned despite it all. “Eh, true enough.”

Suddenly from behind them, Giselle started singing. 

_ Or someone could break out into random song.  _ John though as more and more people joined in with another Giselle.  _ Well, it’s no Mordin singing but at least it definitely beats Elcor Hamlet. _

As the people finished singing, a weight seemed to have been lifted off of the Inquisition. 

Giselle smiled as she stepped in between the two men. “Faith may have yet to find you, but it has already found them.” She said before walking off. 

Solas came up beside them, ushering them off to a torch some distance from camp. 

Solas lit the torch with magic as they walked up to it. John had a newfound respect for the elf as he wasn’t wearing any shoes. Meanwhile John was wearing clothes and had his shields up and he was  _ still  _ cold in this weather. 

“A wise woman, worth heeding. Her kind understand the moments that unify a cause. Or fracture it.” Solas said. “That orb you say Corypheus carried? The power he used against you. It is elven. Corypheus used the orb to open the Breach. Unlocking it must have caused the explosion that destroyed the conclave. I do not yet know how Corypheus survived...nor am I certain how people will react when they learn of the orb’s origin.”

Max raised an eye. “All right, what is it, and how do you know about it?” He asked.

“They were foci, used to channel ancient magicks. I have seen such things in the Fade, old memories of older magic. Corypheus may think it Tevinter. His empire’s magic was built on the bones of my people. Knowing or not, he risks our alliance. I cannot allow it.” Solas answered.

John blinked, confused. He raised a hand to stop the conversation. “Uh, the human from another world is lost here.”

Solas’ mouth twitched in a smile. “I’ll explain later.”

Max shrugged. “This whole mess is confusing. I can see how elves might be an easy target.”

Solas nodded in agreement. “History would agree. But there are steps we can take to prevent such a distraction.”

Max’s brow furrowed. “Really? How so?”

Solas put his hands behind his back. “Simple. By attacking the Inquisition, Corypheus has changed it. Changed you. Scout to the north. Be their guide. There is a place that waits for a force to hold it. There is a place where the Inquisition can build...grow...There is a place it can call home. A great castle. Called Skyhold.”

John couldn’t help but laugh, underlying the entire serious moment Solas was having. “Seriously? You guys have dragons, magic,  _ and  _ big secret castles? Next thing I know, you’ll be telling me there are talking trees in Thedas too.” John said, doubling over with laughter.

Max frowned. “You mean Slyvans?”

John coughed. “You’ve got to be kidding me? Really?”

Both Solas and Max nodded. 

John shook his head, his nose crinkling. “Damn, Garrus really owes me that drink.”

Max stared blankly at his friend. “Who’s Garrus?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ye enjoyed! Who’s excited for you know who? I sure as hell am! Let me know your thoughts! Until next time ;)


	15. Skyhold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max is made Inquisitor, the Normandy crew learns what might have happened to Shepard, and John meets a certain bearded man

CHAPTER FIFTEEN 

 

“You see, with this technology, we believe we can actually see what happened to him in those fateful moments.”

Her heart pounding, Liara listened intently to every word the lead scientist named Susan, said to the crew of the Normandy.

“In a few minutes, we will be able to see a holographic reconstruction of what happened here shortly after the Crucible was fired. Afterwards, I shall tell you my theory.” She turned to one of her assistants. “Turn it on.”

The Normandy crew watched as the machine whirred to life. In the span of a minute, it projected images out before them, in exactly the same place that they had happened.

With it, they could see Shepard clearly, as if he was actually just a couple feet away from them.

Liara’s breath held in her throat. He was facing them, his armor was a mess, riddled with holes from shrapnel and bullets alike. His unruly hair was matted with blood and his face bruised.  Around his feet were his main weapons: his Eviscerator and his Hurricane. The only weapon he had left was his Carnifax, which was in its holster and most likely his Omni blades. 

As he faced them, they could hear a sound generated from the machine as background noise. Clearly, the fighting was still going on the first few moments after the Crucible was fired. Which Shepard had apparently just done. 

In the hologram, they could see a distant red light as the Crucible did its thing. But then something strange happened. 

Shepard fell to his knees, his electric blue eyes looking up defiantly. As he did so, there was a bright green flash of light and then he was just...gone. The only things that remained were his shotgun and sub machine gun. In that bright green flash, he had just vanished. 

The hologram faltered, leaving them with more questions than they had at the start. 

“What was that green light just now?” Miranda asked the lead scientist. 

“I’ll get to that in due time, Ms. Lawson. First, John’s weapons-.”

“You don’t get to call him that.” Liara cut in. 

Susan nodded, her only reaction to the rude comment was to cough a little. “Err, yes. First, Commander Shepard’s weapons.” She said as someone brought his weapons out on a tray. Both guns appeared damaged but not beyond repair. Though to anyone that personally knew Shepard, would know that most of the knicks and scratches to the guns were kept there on purpose. Shepard didn’t fix the scratches or anything because for him, each scratch was a story of some firefight or another, he had been in. 

The group gathered around the guns. 

“So  why are we all looking at his guns like a bunch of idiots?” Wrex asked, raising a good question.

Susan sighed. “Because, these weapons may be the way to find out what happened to the Commander. Upon closer inspection, my team and I found traces of unknown energy on the surface of his guns. We also found traces of the same energy around the spot where he stood. I’ve compared this energy to every other form of energy or element known throughout the galaxy and whatever this is, it’s on a separate level.”

Grunt grunted in annoyance. “Quit talking nonsense.”

Susan looked at the crew. “I’m saying that whatever this mystery energy is, it defies science and all forms of logic or reason.”

“In what ways?” Asked Tali. 

Susan frowned. “It doesn’t react to any elements, natural or engineered. Not even with element zero. It’s energy and yet, it has no chemical makeup. As far as we can tell, it isn’t even made with atoms. And that’s just a sliver of how it defies all laws of science. Honestly, I could write several books on how it doesn’t obey the laws of the world.”

Garrus crossed his arms. “What are you saying? That this wacky energy stuff is the cause of Shepard’s disappearance?”

Susan shook her head, clearly getting excited about her findings. “I’m saying these traces of unknown energy is not the cause, but a symptom. Which brings us back to that strange green light we all saw in the projection. I believe that flash of green we saw, is where this new energy came from.”

Jack snorted. “So it’s related to the flashy shit. Big fucking deal. You still haven’t told us what happened to Shepard.” 

“With our findings, we theorize that Shepard did not die here. Judging from the otherworldly energy and flash, we’ve come to this conclusion: Commander didn’t just vanish from this galaxy. He vanished from this  _ world. _ ”

 

Skyhold was, for lack of a better word, incredible. John had never anything like it. Granted, he had seen cars more technologically advanced than some big castle but for some reason, Skyhold was as imposing as the Citadel had been, if not more. It undeniably had an aura that demanded respect as it seemed to just rise out of the towering mountains it was built into. It’s walls dared you to die trying to breach them. Large guard towers stood over a sheer cliff face, making it impossible to get over the walls without being seen. If anyone even made it up them in the first place. 

The only way to get into the castle was by its long front bridge, which had an impenetrable metal gate on each end of the bridge. One would have to climb a small cliff just to reach the first tower on the start of the bridge. On a tactical level, the hold was uncrackable. Any army worth its salt would be hard pressed to get inside its walls. Even that dragon would have a hard time. 

Within Skyhold’s walls was, despite its domineering and gruff exterior, a homely place. It had a large lower courtyard which was now littered with tents for the wounded, and a stable with enough room for a small horde of horses. Carved stone stairs led up top to an upper courtyard, befit with a building that acted as a tavern and a balcony overlooking the lower courtyard. 

Within the castle walls was a main hall fit for a king, a kitchen any chief would kill for, a library, enough rooms to house a host of people, and it even had a throne sitting before the main hall. Of course, most of this was still littered with trash and rubble from a collapsed section of the roof, but this could easily be fixed.

This was a hold more than worthy of the Inquisition.

For the first week after they found Skyhold, the Inquisition focused on settling in and recovering from the loss of Haven. Repairments were started and the injured were treated. At the head of the work, was the Herald and his inner circle. John was a favorite, as he and his biotics could do what would take a number of workers to do, such as lifting a heavy beam to be nailed into place or removing a larger piece of rubble. 

But the one thing that was on everyone’s mind was what would happen next. They soon found out though.

John was in the middle of a private conversation with Cullen, Leliana, Josephine, and Cassandra down in the lower courtyard. It had been a conversation they had been having for the last couple days and now, it reached the end. It was unanimous. 

They looked up to see Max watching them from beside the entrance to the hold. 

He had been watching them for several minutes now, trying to decipher what they were whispering about. 

He saw Cassandra wave him over as the others dispersed. She crossed her arms behind her back as he walked up to her. She nodded to the people going to and fro around them. “They arrive daily from every settlement in the region. Skyhold is becoming a pilgrimage.” She gestured for him to follow her as she walked up the stairs leading to the upper courtyard. “If word has reached these people, it will have reached the Elder One. We have the walls and numbers to put up a fight here, but this threat is far beyond the war we anticipated.” Cassandra said as they reached the top of the stairs. 

Max snickered. “You think?” 

Cassandra rolled her eyes. “But we now know what allowed you to stand against Corypheus, what drew him to you.”

Max frowned. “This isn’t more about me being ‘divinely touched’, is it? Cuz we’ve been over this before.”

“I won’t ask you to believe, don’t worry. Whether it’s true or not, that’s not why you’re here now.” Cassandra said, leading him around to the next set of steps. “Your decisions let us heal the sky. Your determination brought us out of Haven. You are that creature’s rival because of what  _ you  _ did. And we know it. All of us.” She said as they reached the top of the balcony where Leliana was waiting, holding a large sword with a dragon head carved into the hilt. 

Max looked over the edge to see that a huge crowd had silently gathered down below. It appeared as if the whole Inquisition was looking up at him, even his friends were gathered. 

“The Inquisition requires a leader: the one who has  _ already  _ been leading it. You.” Cassandra declared.

Max turned to her. “You all have that much faith in me? How do you know I won’t screw it up?”

Cassandra smiled kindly at him. “I admit, handing this amount of power over to you is worrying, on more than one level. But you have proven yourself time again to be a natural leader. And the people like you. For some reason.”

Max grinned nervously. “Careful, Seeker. That almost sounded like a compliment.”

Cassandra smirked at him. Who knows? But I do know this. There would be no Inquisition without you. How it will serve, how you lead: that must be yours to decide.”

Max nervously reached out and took hold of the sword from Leliana who bowed, stepping away.

He looked at the sword, a million different thoughts swirling through his head. All the doubts and fears. But then he looked down at the crowd of people all looking up at him. He could see the pride on all their faces. They believed in him. He met John’s eyes down below as he stood next to Varric in the back of the crowd. John nodded at him. Max didn’t know it yet, but John had been the one to first suggest naming Max as the leader of the Inquisition. Besides Mother Giselle of course.

Max swallowed, realizing that there was no way he could decline this. Even if he had wanted to. So it was best to just accept it.

“This isn’t about a greater message. We have an enemy and we have to stand together. We’ll do what is  _ right.  _ The Inquisition will fight for us all. And we will win.” He said confidently.

Cassandra nodded in approval. “Wherever you lead us.” 

She stepped forward, looking down at the crowd. “Have the people been told?” She shouted out.

Josephine spoke up. “They have. And soon, the world.”

“Commander, will they follow?” Cassandra shouted to Cullen who turned to the people. 

“Inquisition! Will you follow?” He asked them. They shouted in affirmation.

“Will you fight?” 

They shouted again, a little louder than before.

“Will we triumph?”

The shouts intensified. Max looked to Cassandra who smiled.

Cullen unsheathes his sword and raised it in the air at Max as he turned back to the balcony, shouting at the top of his lungs. “Your leader! Your Herald! Your  _ Inquisitor _ !” 

Caught up in the moment, Max threw up his hand, raising the sword up above his head. Which caused the crowd to explode with cheers and shouts. 

Unfortunately, Max miscalculated the weight of the sword and after a few moments of holding it up high, his arm grew tired. His arm shaking from the weight of holding the big sword with one hand, the sword fell from his grasp and clattered to the ground on his feet. He cursed, his cheeks burning from embarrassment. But surprisingly, no one laughed at him. Instead, they cheered even louder for some reason. Then he realized that the sword hadn’t ever hit the ground. Nor had the hilt dropped lower than his hand. He was confused until he noticed the faint blue illuminating the sword and realized that John was using his biotics to keep the sword floating in the air, close enough to his hand so that from a distance, it still looked to still be in his hand. Shrugging, Max grabbed hold of the sword once more and nodded ever so slightly in John’s direction as thanks. 

From below, John grinned, his right hand just barely glowing blue as he kept the sword in the air for Max. Then he laughed as he saw and heard Josephine lose her composure and throw a fist up and give a loud cheer. 

Varric snickered from beside him, also noticing Josephine as she covered her mouth, shocked that she had let go with a cheer. 

Then his grin widened as he heard an all too familiar voice coming from behind them. 

“So did anyone else notice that the Inquisitor totally dropped the sword and that this guy is holding it up for him with some sort of magic. or is that just me?”

John looked behind them at a bear of a man wearing red sharp edged armor. The man had two axes on his back that glowed with some kind of magic. Around the man’s side was a belt covered in small bottles of various colors. He had a strong figure, with large bulging biceps that would make even James and Kaiden jealous. The man had brown mischievous eyes that almost sparkles with humor. His hair was black and wild. But perhaps his most striking feature was the huge bushy beard that covered half of his face. And despite his playful eyes, with one look John could tell that this man was a force to be reckoned with on, and off the battlefield. 

Especially since he had been the only person around other than Max that had noticed that John was using his biotics to help Max keep the sword in the air as the crowd cheered. 

Varric grinned at his closest friend. “Andraste’s ass, the Seeker is going to kill me for this.”

The man laughed. “You know something? I’m almost tempted to watch that.”

Varric laughed too.

John frowned at the two of them, who clearly knew each other. “Varric, who is this guy?”

Varric was hesitant to reply so the man did it for him. He stepped forward and extended a hand. “Hawke, at your service.”

Instinctively, John shook Hawke’s hand. “John.” He realized too late that he had shook with the hand keeping the sword up.

There was a clatter as the sword fell from Max’s grasp and fell down below. The crowd was now both cheering and laughing at their Inquisitor. 

John looked accusingly at Hawke who had tricked him on purpose. Hawke simply grinned and winked at him before melting back into the crowd. 

“What just happened?” John asked Varric. 

Varric snickered. “Hawke happened. That’s what happened.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? I’m excited to be introducing Hawke to John haha and the Normandy plot line too:) anyway, hope you enjoyed!


	16. Cheesemongers, All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max chats with his advisors. John and Cassandra have another chat about John’s home and the siblings have a spat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright this chapter is mostly dialogue and mostly serious until the end. Kind of a random chapter but hey, they can’t all be winners haha

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

 

“So this is where it begins.” Cullen said as the Inquisitor and his advisors stepped into the main hall. Which had been relatively cleaned in the last couple days.

“Actually.” Leliana corrected. “It began in the courtyard. This is where we turn that promise into action.”

“But what do we do?” Josephine asked as they walked to the middle of the hall. “We know nothing about this Corypheus except that he wanted your Mark.” 

Max looked down at the Anchor as it glowed green. It did that randomly, often at the strangest of times. 

He turned back to his friends. “We know more than you think. Corypheus wants to restore Tevinter. Please tell me this isn’t a prelude to war with the Imperium.”

Cullen shook his head. “I get the feeling we’re dealing with extremists, not the vanguard of a true invasion.

Josephine nodded in agreement. “Either way, Tevinter is not the Imperium of a thousand years ago. What Corypheus yearns to ‘restore’ no longer exists.” She pursed her lips. “Though they would shed no tears if the South fell to chaos, I’m certain.”

“Corypheus also mentioned to me in my brief encounter with him that he wanted to enter the Black City, that this would make him a god. So crazed lunatic or possibility?”

Leliana snickered. “He is willing to tear this world apart to reach the next. It won’t matter if he’s wrong.”

“What if he’s not wrong?” Grunted Cullen. “If he finds some other way into the Fade…”

Leliana shrugged. “Then he gains the power he seeks or unleashes catastrophe on us all. Neither is a pleasing outcome.”

Max scratched the back of his head. “And what of that beast of his? Could his dragon really be an Archdemon? What would that mean?”

Leliana stared at him seriously. “It would mean the start of another Blight.”

Max blinked. “Well if that’s the case, don’t you think we should spend some resources looking for the Hero? Cuz there’s no way I’m going up against an Archdemon. I prefer to leave that to the professionals.”

Leliana frowned, her gaze seemed distant. As if she was revisiting the past. “I’ve tried to find him. He doesn’t want to be found. And if that’s really the case, no one will be able to find him.”

The atmosphere in the hall got dark for a moment before Josephine changed the subject back to the original matter. “Well luckily, we’ve seen no darkspawn other than Corypheus himself. Perhaps it isn’t an Archdemon at all, but something different?”

Cullen crosses his arms. “Whatever it is, it’s dangerous. Commanding such a creature gives Corypheus an advantage we can’t ignore.”

Max sighed in frustration. “Someone out there must know  _ something  _ we don’t know about Corypheus. Some records or something maybe? Something to tell us more about him.”

Cullen scoffed at him. “Unless they saw him on the field, most will not believe he even exists.”

Leliana our her hands behind her back, a small smile forming on her face. “We do have one advantage: we know what Corypheus intends to do next. We found plans in Therinfall about assassinating Empress Celene of Orlais.”

Josephine swallowed nervously. “Imagine the chaos her death would cause. With his army…”

“An army that’s growing. Envy gloated about a massive force of demons under Corypheus’ control.” Cullen added.

Josephine shook her head. “Corypheus could conquer the entire south of Thedas, god or no god.”

Leliana sighed. “I’d feel better if we knew more about what we were dealing with.”

Max gave a ‘There you go’ gesture. “That’s what I’ve been saying.”

From behind them, they heard someone clear their throat. They all turned to see Varric and Shepard walking up to them. 

“I know someone who can help with that.” Varric said. “Everyone acting all inspirational jogged my memory, so I sent a message to an old friend. He’s crossed paths with Corypheus before, and may know more about what he’s doing. He can help.”

Max frowned at him. “I don’t want you making promises on my behalf, Varric.”

Varric flinched, visibly nervous. “It’s more like making good on promises I’ve already made.” He pretended not to notice Leliana’s quick glance to Josephine.

“My point is, there’s help waiting on the battlements when you can spare the time.”

Max chuckled. “Why on the battlements?”

Varric bit his lip. “Eh, just trust me. It’s complicated.”

Shepard laughed. “Also potentially dangerous for Varric. Or so he’s told me.”

Varric elbowed him in the side and the two left with Shepard rubbing his side. 

Josephine blinked. “Well, then we stand ready to move on both these matters.”

Cullen nodded. “On your order, Inquisitor.”

Leliana snickered, watching Varric and Shepard leave. “I know one thing: if Varric has brought who I think he has, Cassandra is going to  _ kill  _ him.”

 

“John, I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind answering a few questions I have about your home?” Cassandra asked the man as she walked up behind him. He had been sitting on one of the ledges overlooking the lower courtyard, watching as people below went about their business. 

Ever since their conversation about planets and universes on their way to Therinfall, Cassandra had been meaning to talk to him more about his world. But, with all that had happened the last couple weeks, she either hadn’t had the time or had thought it a bad time to bring the subject up once more. Until now at least, when the Inquisition was settling into its new home.

“If you are busy or don’t wish to talk, I understand. I’ve just had a couple questions lingering in the back of mind lately.” Cassandra rushed to explain herself. She realized her question was a random one and he might not be in the mood to talk.

John grinned, twisting around to smile at her. “I’m sure I can spare the time. Ask away. I’ll try and explain as best I can.”

Cassandra nodded, smiling in return. His smile was genuine and infectious. It was similar to Max’s in that regard, minus the genuine. She could never tell if Max was smiling out of jest or if he was smiling for real. 

Cassandra climbed onto the ledge and sat down beside the Commander, their legs hanging off the side. She cleared her throat, unsure of where to start now that the opportunity had arose.

“Um...Where did you grow up?”

John smiled at her. “I’m a colony kid. You have colonies here, right?” When Cassandra nodded, he continued. “Alright good; this will be easier to explain then. Okay so I was born on a colony. Except colonies in my world are a little different. Since we can travel through space, or I guess, travel among the stars, we have come across countless other planets. Some bigger, some smaller than the planet my form of humans come from which is called Earth. Anyway, since we can travel to these other planets, we can colonize them. Many other species in my world have done the same thing. So while here, you might colonize an island or something, people back home colonize planets.”

Cassandra stared at him in wonder. “And you were born on one of these planet colonies?”

John nodded. “Yep. A colony called Mindoir. Had a normal upbringing until I was sixteen.” He swallowed. It was always hard to talk about Mindoir. 

“Why’s that? What happened then?”

John looked away. “My um...my family and all of my childhood friends were murdered by a group of traveling slavers. I would have died too if an Alliance patrol hadn’t come by and fought them off. I enlisted a couple years later.”

Cassandra was silent for a moment. Then she tentatively put a hand on his shoulder. “My older brother was killed by a group of blood mages trying to get him to kill a dragon for them. I know it isn’t the same but, I’m sorry.”

John coughed, masking the sob that escaped him. “Thank you, and I’m sorry about your brother. I think this is a moment when we look with mutual acknowledgment of the world’s folly.”

Cassandra decided it would be wise to change the subject to a more pleasant one so she asked, “Can you tell me more about your biotics? The things you can do with it is incredible!”

John laughed, using his biotics to float a few inches off the ledge for a bit. “Biotics are quite useful, yes. The best part is that I’m not even all that good with biotics. At least compared to a few friends I know. My friend Liara’s biotics makes mine look like a child is using them.”

Cassandra chuckled at him. “Somehow, I doubt that.”

“No, seriously! She could kick my ass with them if she really wanted to. As for how biotics works, well, I’d need a few hours to fully explain that. But essentially, we get them from exposure to something called element zero. We create mass effect fields which help us...ahh you aren’t going to understand a word of what I say.”

Cassandra blinked. “Probably not, no.”

John snickered, coming back down to the ledge. “Alright then biotics work sort of like magic does. I draw on my biotics to throw things in the air and zip around quickly. Sort of like how a magic person draws on their magic to shoot fire out of their hands or heal a wound.”

Cassandra nodded, rubbing her chin as she saw the comparison. “Speaking of wounds, I’ve seen you fight.”

John grunted. “How am I?”

Cassandra shook her head in amazement. “You fight like nothing I’ve ever seen. But something has been nagging me. You never seem to get hurt, even when someone slashes you with a blade. Why is that?”

“My shields.”

Cassandra raised an eye. “Your shields? You don’t carry a shield. Stop messing with me and give me a straight answer.”

John laughed, shaking his hands. “No, no! That’s what they’re called. Above my skin and clothes is an uh, invisible shield. It’s a kinetic barrier. Anything coming at me above a certain speed will trigger the barrier’s defenses and will be deflected. So let’s say I’m in the middle of a fight and an arrow comes flying at me. Once it gets close enough to me, my shields/barriers will make it bounce off of me. Almost like I have a constant wall of shields around me.”

“So you are invulnerable?”

“Not really. If enough things hit me all at once, my shields won’t be able to keep up and a few will get through. And while my shields might protect me from an arrow, it’s much like your shield; meaning I’ll still feel the force of the blow behind it. It just won’t pierce me.”

Cassandra rubbed her chin, thinking. “So if I punched you as hard as I could right now, your shields would deflect my punch?”

John grinned. “Pretty much. You might even be knocked back depending on how hard you hit.”

Cassandra grinned almost evilly. “Tell me: does Max know about this?”

“I don’t think so. Why?”

Cassandra snorted with laughter. “You should have Max punch you then. I would love to see that.”

John looked sidelong at the Seeker. “Somehow, I doubt that.” 

They talked for another hour or so, just sitting on the ledge enjoying each other’s company. Cassandra had to have asked at least fifty questions. John did his best to answer them in ways she would understand. Especially since it wasn’t like the genophage was a topic one could cover in a couple minutes. 

Despite the whole different world thing, John had a good time chatting with her about his home. She was very interested in the space aspects of their conversation, which John assumed was because the people of Thedas paid more attention to what was happening on the ground rather than up among the stars. 

John’s attention was drawn away from the conversation as Max suddenly ran up to them frantically. He was clearly terrified. Why though, John had no clue. 

For about ten seconds before Evelyn marched out of the tavern. Instantly, she honed in on Max and began storming over to them with murderous intent. 

Max, practically screaming, pulled John down from the ledge to hide behind him. “John, John! Help me, please! Use your biotics on that crazy beast before she sets me on fire!” 

John eyed the incoming woman and saw the intense fury in her eyes. Now, he had faced down countless terrors and enemies before but nothing was scarier than a pissed off sibling. Especially ones that could use magic. 

John looked behind him at the cowering brother. “Sorry, Max but you’re on your own this time. No way I’m getting in between a fight among siblings.” He said as he stepped to the side, giving Evelyn a clear path. 

Max glared at him. “If I survive this, we are  _ so  _ having a talk about our friendship.”

Evelyn reached them and looked to John. “Shepard, mind helping me a little?”

John frowned at her as Max backed up against the ledge. “With what?”

Evelyn shrugged. “With this.” She said before flicking her fingers. A big magical fist flew out at Max, sending him flying over the ledge and down the fifty foot drop to the lower courtyard. 

“Shiiiit!” Max screamed as he fell. 

John leapt to the ledge and caught Max with his biotics seconds before he hit the ground. Breathing a sigh of relief, he turned to Evelyn who was holding her chin high. 

Cassandra, who had stepped down already, raised an eye at the mage. “What was that for?”

Evelyn gave a huff. “He joked about my weight.”

Cassandra nodded in understanding. She’d have done the same. 

John smirked as he carried Max back up with his biotics. As Max floated back over the ledge, he was standing up straight and with his arms crossed. 

“Well, that was just uncalled for.” He muttered. 

It looks could kill, Evelyn would surely have murdered her brother right then and there. “Calling me fat was uncalled for.”

Max sighed. “I didn’t even call you fat! All I did was joke about your weight. Besides, it’s not like I brought up your alcoholism.”

Evelyn gasped and Max slapped himself for being an idiot. 

“John…”

John laughed. “I’m on it.” He said. Then he threw Max on top of the roof to the tavern. 

Cassandra laughed, smiling at John and Evelyn. “Do you two want to go get dinner?”

John nodded over to where Max was peering down from the roof of the tavern. “What about him?”

Evelyn snorted. “Leave him. He can find his own way down.”

John chuckled as the three of them walked off in the direction of the main hall. “Fair enough.” 

They could hear Max calling for them from the roof but they ignored him. 

“Guys! Is someone going to get me down from here? Wait, where are you going? Damn it. Fine! I’ll get down by myself! No good...stinking pungy cheesemongers...Can’t take a joke...Thanks Andraste you...blasted nug humping...Next time they need me, they’re on their own the stupid...Arse biscuits.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will most likely be about Hawke (Who’s my favorite character to write). Who’s excited to see more of him? I hope you like the way I write him haha from what you can guess, he’s sort of a complete wild card. Speaking of which, thoughts on the main characters so far? I’m curious haha anyway, until next time:)


	17. The Champion’s An Odd One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josephine gets super embarrassed after seeing John’s...And Max meets the infamous Champion of Kirkwall but he isn’t entirely what he thought he’d be like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was especially fun to write! Gotta love me some good banter! Especially with said Champion

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN 

 

John rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he tiredly got out of bed. He instantly regretted his timing, as he was suddenly aware that Josephine was also in the room. The two had decided to keep sharing a room as they had gotten used to it. Though this time, they had a small suite so they each had their own rooms. Or that’s what John called it. In reality, it was two separate bedrooms connected by a thin wooden door. The rooms were almost exactly the same except Josephine’s had a desk. It was her ‘desk away from her desk’ as she called it, since her office downstairs had her main desk in it.

John stared at Josephine, suddenly conscious that he was without a shirt again.  _ I should really start wearing shirts to bed. _

As for Josephine, she had initially walked in to see if she could get his opinion on some important business, but had stopped in her tracks when she saw his scars. She had of course, seen them before but every time she saw them, she could only stare. How could anyone have survived wounds such as his? 

John cleared his throat, snapping her out of her thoughts. With a jolt, she realized she had still been staring at his well toned scarred chest even after he had gotten up. Then stifling an embarrassed shriek, it sunk in that she had just been caught essentially staring at him as he slept like some deranged lunatic. Instantly, her cheeks burned red and she quickly covered her eyes. Backing up with her eyes still covered and shut, she bumped into the wall beside the door and stumbled for a second. She slid against the wall until she reached the door and pushed it open as she walked backwards out of his room and into hers. “I’m so sorry, Commander! I didn’t mean to- Ah, I’m so embarrassed! I- I’m...I’m so sorry.” She said as the door shut behind her. 

Opening her eyes only after the door was closed and on the verge of crying out, she walked briskly out into the hallway. 

_ Maker curse my luck.  _ She thought as she walked down the main hall after grabbing some breakfast from the kitchens. 

She sat down at the table besides a few of the others in the inner circle. Evelyn, who was sitting across from her, smiled. “Good morning, Josephine.” She said cheerfully.

Josephine smiles back politely, aware that she was still blushing. A fact Dorian noticed right away. 

“So my dear Josephine, what could you be blushing about I wonder? Or more precisely,  _ who  _ could you be blushing about?”

Josephine felt her blush deepening. “No one. I’m just in a good mood this morning.”

Dorian rubbed his mustache, pretending to be deep in thought. “Hmm, I think not. No, my guess would be our dear Spaceman.”

Varric, who was sitting down at the end of the table with his feet up, laughed. “Spaceman? That’s the best nickname you can come up with for Shepard?”

Dorian smirked. “Why not? He’s from another world and has apparently explored up in the stars. I think it fits.”

Varric chuckled. “He isn’t a Spaceman kind of guy. How about you leave the nicknames to the professional?”

Varric turned his attention to John as he stepped into the hall with a plate of food. Luckily for John, the food in Thedas wasn’t too outlandish. At least it had scrambled eggs. No pancakes and syrup but John was glad to take what he got.

“Hey, Shepard! What did you do to make Josephine here blush so hard?” Varric asked him as he sat down to eat. 

Josephine was now picking at her food, praying that Shepard wouldn’t tell them. 

Shepard frowned at them. “I don’t know; I just got up.”

Josephine couldn’t help but release a pent up sigh of relief. He wasn’t going to tell them. 

“His scars. There are so many.” Cole said as he appeared out of nowhere, startling everyone. They still weren’t used to his coming and going. 

“But his chest. Toned and muscled and scarred. ‘Can a man even get as perfect as that?’” Cole said, staring at Josephine. 

Josephine’s cheeks reddened even more. She didn’t think it was possible.

Dorian’s eyes widened in shock. “Hold on, you’ve seen Shepard’s chest? Do tell us Josephine! What does he look like under all that armor of his?”

Varric laughed, nearly falling off of his chair. “No shit! That’s what you are blushing about?”

Josephine pushed her chair back. Her appetite was gone. Head held high, she marched into her office, resisting the urge to slam the door behind her. As soon as the door was closed, she leaned back against it. She was both highly embarrassed and more than a little agitated. 

But mostly, she was confused. 

How? How did John always find a way to make her embarrassed and blush? He didn’t even do anything that would cause her to feel this way this time; all he did was wake up. And yet, he was able to make her feel like this anyway. Which only made her more curious towards him. What drew her to him, she wondered. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Josephine yelped in surprise, banging her head on the door as Cole yet again, appeared out of nowhere in front of her. As her heartbeat slowly went back to normal, she looked at the young man with an eyebrow raised in question. “Sorry for what? Besides almost scaring me to death.”

Cole grimaced. “I tried to help, to tug the feelings free and tell him what you can’t. But I made it wrong. Heart beating faster than thought, breath caught in my chest, body feels like it’s on fire. Someone please change the subject before I burst.” He cocked his head to the side, staring unblinkingly at her. “You like him but you fear I made it’ll be weird now. And that frightens you. I tried to tug the feelings out of both of you and show you but I didn’t help. I’m sorry.”

Josephine sighed, flattening out her dress. “It’s alright Cole. That sort of stuff just isn’t typically meant to be said. Yes, I...like...John, but that is for me to tell people, not you. These type of things are private for a reason. And- wait. You could see my thoughts and feelings?”

Cole nodded. “Yes. I feel the feelings and know the thoughts. It helps me to help.”

Josephine grunted, making her way to her desk to begin work. “That must be useful.”

Cole nodded again, almost grinning. “Do you want to hear what he thinks of you?”

Josephine coughed. “Oh no. Not at all. I don’t think I could handle it.”

“You should.” 

 

Max heard voices as he walked up the steps leading to the ramparts. Varric had asked him to meet him up there an hour earlier. He would have already joined the dwarf but Cullen had stopped him on the way to ask for help in deciding troop movements. Which of course, took longer than planned. 

So here he was, meeting up with Varric an hour late. He was expecting the dwarf to be furious with having to wait that long but from what he could tell from the voices above him, Varric and whoever he was with were having a grand old time. 

“So I said to him, ‘Carver, my dearest brother whom I love dearestly, when have I ever before in your life, led you astray to peril and potential death?’ And he looks at me with the most serious of looks. Like the most serious of looks he’s ever given me. And he says completely and utterly straightfaced, ‘At least eight times in the last thirty minutes.’” The person with Varric said, causing them both to laugh out loud. 

Varric was still laughing when Max reached the top of the ramparts and made his way over to them. As soon as he saw who was with Varric, Max’s face split out into a wide grin. Everyone who was anyone knew who the man was. His looks gave him away immediately. The man was infamous after all. 

Varric caught Max’s eye and nodded at him after regaining his composure. “Inquisitor, meet Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall.”

Hawke turned around, donning his signature hawk-like armor and his elemental axes. His cheery brown eyes were mischievous and almost told you that he was up to no good. He had one long scar running from above his right eye and down to his cheek, evidence of a long past fight. And even without his armor, that huge beard of his was known throughout all of Thedas. And just like the infamous Champion, he had probably snuck into Skyhold without anyone knowing. Otherwise, he would have been made by the beard alone.

Hawke snickered. “Don’t worry, I don’t use that title much anymore.”

Varric nodded at Max. “Hawke, the Inquisitor. But you can just call him Max like everyone else does. I figure you might have some friendly advice about Corypheus. You and I did fight him, after all.”

Hawke snorted with laughter as he walked over to the railing and leaned over the edge, looking out across the castle grounds. “Eh, you’ve already dropped half a mountain on the bastard. I’m sure anything I can tell you pales in comparison.”

Max raised an eye. “Oh, I don’t know. You did save a city from a horde of rampaging Qunari. I’d say that counts as impressive.”

Hawke chuckled. “I don’t see how that really applies to this current situation. Unless there’s a horde of rampaging Qunari I don’t know about? Cuz that would be friggin awesome.”

Max couldn’t tell if he was being sarcastic or not. He shrugged. “There’s  _ a  _ Qunari. He almost qualifies as a horde all by himself. Fortunately, he’s on our side. Plus, we also have a guy from another world.  _ Him _ , on the other hand, definitely qualifies as a horde all by himself.”

Hawke laughed. “Yeah, the man with the blue magic stuff. I’ve met him. Give me two minutes with him and I’ll beat him.”

Varric snickered. “Hawke, you wouldn’t last two seconds against Shepard. He’s a one man army. More so than you, I mean.”

Hawke snorted. “Whatever you say, dwarf. Anyway, what can I tell you, your Inquisitorialness.”

“Varric said you fought Corypheus before.” Stated Max.

Hawke stood back up, turning back to Max. “Fought and killed.”

Max frowned. “He didn’t look that dead at Haven.”

Hawke laughed. “I’ve heard. I guess that deaging magic really does wonders.”

“Hawke…” Varric said before they got too off topic.

Hawke sighed. “The Grey Wardens were holding him, and he somehow used his connection to the darkspawn to influence them.”

“Corypheus got into their heads. Messed with their minds. Turned them against each other. Even made many of them crazier than usual.” Varric added in.

Hawke nodded. “If the Wardens have disappeared, they could have fallen under his control again.”

Max frowned, sighing. “So Corypheus has the Venatori, the red Templars, and now possibly the Wardens as well? Wonderful.”

Hawke grinned. “I didn’t come all this way just to give you some bad news. I’ve got a friend in the Wardens. He was investigating something unrelated for me. Also for himself but that’s not important. But the last time we spoke, he was worried about corruption in the Warden ranks. Since then, nothing.”

Varric scratched his chin. “Corypheus would certainly qualify as corruption in the ranks. Did your friend disappear with the rest of the Wardens?”

Hawke shook his head. “No. He told me he’d be hiding out in an old smugglers cave near Crestwood.”

“If you didn’t know about Corypheus still being alive, what were you doing with the Wardens?” Max asked.

Hawke grinned at him. “I got a brother in the Wardens. Occasionally I like to check on him and make sure he’s still alive. Plus, the Templars in Kirkwall were using a strange form of lyrium. It was red. I thought the Wardens might know more about it until they started leaving to who knows where. Luckily though, I have a um, close friend keeping tabs on my little brother.”

Max nodded. “We’ve encountered red lyrium. Corypheus was using it to corrupt the Templars and turn them into his slaves. Luckily we stopped most of them.”

Hawke grunted in approval. “Hopefully my friend in the Wardens will know more.”

Max shrugged. “I’ll take any lead I can get right now.”

 “Good.” Hawke said. “I’ll do whatever I can to help. And I’ll do whoever I can to help. That too. I shall also kill that snake. Corypheus is my responsibility. I thought I killed him before. Especially since he was covered in stab wounds, burns, drained off all blood, smashed over the head a dozen times with a shield, filled with arrows and bolts, plus, I may or may not have basically cut his head off and thrown it down into an abyss. But this time. This time, I’ll make sure he’s dead.”

Max laughed nervously, not sure how to respond to that. Hawke was definitely very outspoken. 

Varric rubbed his hands together. “Alright. Well I’ll leave you two to talk. And try not to be seen by the Seeker.” He said before walking down the steps. 

After he was gone, Max asked, “I assume Varric has been feeding you things about the Inquisition? What has he said about me?” 

Hawke grinned. “Only good things I promise. I was a little surprised actually. Varric isn’t one for religion in general, but he thinks highly of the Inquisition. I think the exact phrase was, ‘has a good shot at fixing Blondie’s mess.’” Hawke said in a decent impression of the dwarf.

Max pursed his lips. “Speaking of Anders, I’d like to know more about him. What was he like?”

Hawke frowned. He was horrible at it. “Complicated. It’s not like the minstrels make it out to be. He’s not just a monster or a hero. Or maybe, he’s both. But I know he’s a good man. Underneath all the crazy. He was trying to change the world. He knew it couldn’t happen peacefully. It seldom ever does.”

Max raised his eyes. “And any reason why you are here by yourself? Where have you been?”

Hawke snickered. “Hiding. Thought the Chantry was going to throw an Exalted March on Kirkwall to nip the mage/Templar crap in the bud. I thought they’d try looking for me and my friends so we went our separate ways for a little bit. Until the Conclave exploded and they had a bigger problem than me and my merry band of misfits. And who said I’m alone?” 

Max blinked at him. “Um, no one did.”

Hawke seemed not to hear him. “Isabela and I never believed in being tied down to one place anyway. When I had to go into hiding, she understood. We’ll see each other soon though. Until then, she’ll be having fun. But hopefully not too much fun.”

Max peered at the other man curiously. “When you say having fun, what do you mean?”

The heavily bearded man grinned. “Why going around killing fools and taking their gold while keeping an eye on my siblings. What did you think I meant? Wait a second! Were you thinking Isabela was a whore? How dare you!”

Max flinched but before he could apologize, Hawke continued. “I mean you’d be absolutely right. She is a whore. But only one for me now.”

And once again, Max had no idea how to respond to that. Hawke was indeed, quite the character. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on Hawke? And yes, he’s a rogue and both Bethany and Carver are still alive. I thought that would be a cool addition. Hope you enjoyed! Let me know your thoughts so far!  
> Ps: As I am me, I already have a super cool/interesting/evil idea for Adamant and the Fade even though that’s ways away. (And no, don’t hate me yet. It’s not that bad don’t worry haha it’s more cool and interesting than evil. Just involves some emotions and visions (sort of like the ones in my Dreams that matter story but with a twist) I’m excited already for that part haha


	18. Go Team, Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max interiors a fight between Cassandra and Varric. John fights some demons as the group heads out to the Fallow Mire to find some missing soldiers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright this chapter has a little bit of action and some good bits too! And yes, I might be heading to a certain elf from Max’s past(if you have read my other story dreams that matter, you’ll know who I’m talking about haha)

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

 

Max ran up the stairs above the armory. He was looking for the Seeker when he heard a commotion upstairs. He reached the top and saw Cassandra struggling with Varric. The two were in the middle of a shouting match. 

“You know where Hawke was all along!”

“You’re damned right I did!”

Cassandra snarled and threw a punch at Varric but the dwarf ducked under it and darted behind a table. “You conniving little shit!” Cassandra yelled furiously.

Varric grunted, ready if she decided to jump across the table. “You kidnapped me! You interrogated me! What did you expect!”

Cassandra growled and made a move towards him. 

“Hey! Enough!” Max intervened before it could get worse.

Cassandra seemed taken aback. “You’re taking  _ his _ side?” 

Max stared her down. “I said enough!”

Cassandra scowled and changed her tactics. “We needed someone to lead this Inquisition. First, Leliana and I searched for the Hero of Ferelden, but he had vanished. Then we looked for Hawke, but he was gone, too. We thought it all connected, but no. It was just you.” She accused Varric. “You kept him from us.”

Varric snorted, gesturing to Max. “The Inquisition has a leader.” He felt the need to point out.

Cassandra ignored what he said. “Hawke would have been at the Conclave! If anyone could have saved Most Holy…”

Now Max frowned. “Varric’s not responsible for what happened at the Conclave.”

Varric nodded eagerly. “I was protecting my friend!”

Cassandra turned her attention to Max. “Varric is a liar, Inquisitor. A snake. Even after the Conclave, when we needed Hawke most, Varric kept him secret.”

Varric rolled his eyes as if he was annoyed. “He’s with us now. We’re on the same side!”

“We all know who’s side you’re on, Varric.” Cassandra snapped. “It will never be the Inquisition’s.”

“Attacking him now won’t help us, Cassandra.” Max stated.

“Exactly!” Scoffed Varric.

Max pointed at the dwarf. “And you better not be keeping anything else from us. Otherwise, I’ll put you on Sera duty.”

Varric sighed. “I understand.”

Cassandra let go a pent up breath and leaned against the table. “He did bring Hawke. Late perhaps, but Hawke is with us. As are you.”

Varric shook his head and made his way to the stairs. He stopped at the top of them. “You know what I think? If Hawke had been at the temple, he’d be dead too. You Chantry people have done enough to him.” He said before walking back down.

Cassandra was clearly upset. “I...believed him.” She said shakily as she slumped down on a chair. “He spun his story for me, and I swallowed it. If is only explained what was at stake...If I’d just made him understand...But I didn’t, did I? I didn’t explain why we needed Hawke. I am such a fool.”

Max knelt down in front of her, aware that they were now only inches apart. To the point where he could see the tears of frustration in her eyes. Which surprised him. He didn’t think she was capable of tearing up. 

“What if you hadn’t believed him, and you’d tracked Hawke down?” He asked. 

Cassandra snorted. “Honestly, Hawke might not have even agreed to become Inquisitor. He supported the mages in Kirkwall and was a beacon of hope to all mages. Which meant he had a lot of enemies. I could have easily been one in his eyes. But this isn’t about Hawke, or even Varric. Not truly. I should have been more careful. I should have been smarter. I don’t deserve to be here.” She said tearfully, bowing her head in shame. 

Max tentatively reached out and held her quivering hands, holding them steady. Her eyes snapped to his, expecting to see a teasing light to them but instead, could only see kindness. 

“Have you looked at our Inquisition, Cassandra? We’re  _ all  _ fools, here.”

Cassandra choked out a chuckle. “Is that supposed to make me feel better?”

Max smiled at her. “More at home, maybe.”

She breathed deeply. And smelled maple leaves of all things.  _ Is that him I’m smelling right now? Does he always smell this good? _ She mentally slapped herself, shaking the thoughts from her mind.

“I want you to know, I have no regrets. Maybe if we’d found Hawke or the Hero of Ferelden, the Maker wouldn’t have needed to send you. But he did.” The two stood back up. 

“I don’t know how it will end, but I would have it no other way.” She said, wiping her eyes. 

Max grinned at her. “Honestly I think it’s probably good you didn’t find Hawke earlier. Can you imagine someone like Hawke in charge?”

Cassandra smirked. “Oh believe me, someone like him is in charge.”

Max raised his eyes. “Was that a joke, Lady Pentaghast? Why, I am shocked and truly scandalized. I must gossip about this right away.”

Cassandra laughed, the noise echoing throughout the armory. It was quite possibly the first time Max had ever heard her laugh. She had a lovely laugh. 

“Laughing as well as joking? Maker, you must be feverous!”

Cassandra grunted, rolling her eyes but she was still smiling. 

Her little grunt of disgust was somehow even better sounding than her laugh. And for some reason, Max found himself wanting to hear more of it.

 

A couple days later, the Inquisition received word that several of its soldiers had disappeared in a place called the Fallow Mire. It was assumed not by choice. 

Which of course, made Max determined to find the missing soldiers. So a day after he received the news, he was out on the road heading to the Mire along with Evelyn, Shepard, Varric, and Hawke who had insisted he join them out of fear of boredom.

John still had to ride with someone else as he was still horrible on a horse. Luckily though, the plan was to proceed on foot once they reached the Mire. But it would be a good week at least before they would even get close. 

Despite the journey, John was looking forward to seeing what else Thedas has in store as far as sight seeing went. Now, there weren’t any windows to the endless sea of stars or giant space stations but so far he had been impressed by the scenery. It reminded him of Earth’s. 

They were on their fourth day of traveling when they came across a rift. So John was told, hundreds if not thousands of rifts like the one he fell out of were scattered all across Ferelden and Orlais. There was even reports of rifts being spotted as far away as a country called Rivain. Which according to Josephine, would take a couple months of riding to reach from Skyhold. 

They were nearing the edge of the Hinterlands, making good time, when Max’s hand flared up in its usual response to a rift nearby. The group tensed, waiting for Max to tell them where it was. 

For some reason, he could sort of sense what direction a rift was once he got a certain distance away from it. He nodded to the west and the others got off their horses, readying themselves for a fight. 

Evelyn took her staff off of her horse and gripped it tightly. Varric pulled a trigger on his crossbow and Bianca sprang to life, ready for action. Max brought his stilettos out, twirling them around in his hands almost like a warmup. Hawke unstrapped the two axes that were on his back and grinned eagerly. While John merely rolled his shoulders to loosen them up a little. He saw no need to bring out his blades before the fight. 

They shooed the horses away to a safe distance and then followed as Max led the way through the trees. They heard the rift before they saw it. As they neared, Hawke looked to John. “So what are you going to do? That weird blue magic thing you do or are you going to fight?”

John smiled. “Haven’t decided yet.”

They entered a small clearing and could see the rift hanging above the trees on the other side. As they neared, the rift flared up, sending out some demons. Four shades and two terrors. 

Immediately, Hawke gave an excited shout and ran straight at one of the terrors. He ducked under its talons and cut at its legs. Sliding up behind it, he jumped and brought one of his axes into its spine. With the other axe, he hacked off its head. With a hiss, the demon dissolved. Meanwhile, the others were fighting as well. 

Varric had shot one of the shades and killed it on the spot. Evelyn had lit the remaining three on fire while Max dealt with the second terror demon. As for John, he was simply enjoying the spectacle. 

Hawke laughed. “So does Max keep you around just to look pretty? Or are you the one that cheers on the people fighting?”

John grinned at the other man, his blades sliding out. “Both. Go team, go.” John said as two giant demons came out of the rift. These were unlike any demons he had seen before. They had a huge hulking form with spikes traced with electricity sprouting out from their armor like skin. They appeared human only because they had two arms and legs and a torso with a head on it. But their bodies were all jagged, with large claws on the end of their hands. Wide jaws were filled with sharp teeth and they had five beady eyes above their jaws. Long horns pointed upward from the back of their heads. The very air cackled with the electricity that rose off them. 

They appeared closest to Hawke, as he was closest to the rift due to his initial run. 

“You can do it.” John said almost ironically as he charged straight at one of the large demons. He slammed into it, his Omni blades slicing right through its chest and out the other side. He sliced up and down, ensuring that it would die. Then he charged at the second one, cutting both of its legs off. As it toppled, it was able to land a blow on John as it blindly lashed out. The blow hurt but his shields kept him from getting injured. Annoyed that it had gotten past his defenses, John quickly plunged his blades deep into the demon’s head. It dissolved into dust just as Max stepped forward and closed the rift with a surge from his hand. 

John stood up, his blades retracting once more and gently patting the dead demon dust off of his armor. The whole fight with the two big demons lasted maybe ten seconds. 

John smiled cheerfully at Hawke. “Yay. Go team.” He said straightfaced. 

Hawke laughed loudly. He stepped forward and slapped John on the shoulder. “Hot damn, I knew I liked you for some reason! Add in a dragon or two and that would have been extra impressive!”

John raised an eye at the Champion. “You do realize I’ve saved my homeworld three times, right? I’ve done more impressive things than kill a couple big demons.”

Hawke laughed again. John was finding out he did that often. “Yeah? And I sleep with and am in a relationship with Isabela. What’s your point?”

John frowned. “You just equated saving the world three times to sleeping with one woman.”

Hawke snickered. “Clearly, you haven’t met Isabela.”

Varric coughed at the two men. “Come on. Let’s get going before Hawke gets excited. Max wants to make camp soon before it gets dark.”

They made camp a couple hours later, under the canvas of the trees. They ate a light dinner of bread and some salted meat. Evelyn kept their small campfire going as they sat around it. Varric was telling them tales of Hawke’s exploits while Hawke told them how the tales actually went. It hadn’t taken the two long to fall back into their usual routines. 

The two had an obvious long history of friendship and they got along famously, constantly making fun of the other. At first glance, you might think that they annoyed each other, what with all the insults. But after closer inspection, it was clear that the two loved each other like brothers and the jokes and insults were just the usual banter. 

John grinned at the two as they told a story of saving some mayor’s son from bandits. Seeing their camaraderie, their deep friendship, made him miss his own friends. 

He had made friends in the Inquisition of course and he was glad of that. And in the short time he had known them, he was willing to die to protect them. And yet, he couldn’t help but miss his friends on the Normandy. They were his family. They had been with him through thick and thin, constantly watching his back as he watched theirs. Without the Normandy and his friends, all he had in life was death and violence. And as he once told Garrus, that just wasn’t enough. 

Yes, he was a soldier. A ‘Reaper killer’, as people called him. But he was also a man. A person. And without his friends and family on the Normandy, he would have succumbed to the despair of a soldiers life long ago. 

It was devastating to him, knowing that he might never see them again. But he also knew that they must be as devastated as he was. He could only imagine what they were going through due to his disappearance into Thedas. If it was as shocking to him suddenly being thrown out of a rift, he could only imagine the shock for his friends. But he hoped that they could move on if he couldn’t find a way back home.

_ I wonder what they are up to.  _ John thought as he sat there under stars he didn’t recognize, in a world that wasn’t the one he knew. But still among trusted friends. If he had one certainty in his life, it was that wherever he found himself, he knew he would still be among friends. Wherever he was, there was always that. Plus, he would rather deal with a bunch of demons and crazy cults than an army of Reapers. That, he was certain of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Let me know your thoughts:) Until next time!


	19. Embarrassing Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girl talk among friends and John and Max reach the Fallow Mire. John is not a fan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this is a shorter chapter but also a sweet one. I promise next chapter will be longer!

CHAPTER NINETEEN

 

“And you’ve heard nothing from him?” Cassandra asked Leliana as the two sat with Josephine in her office. It was late in the evening and Josephine had just finished up work for the day when the two other women had walked in. The three friends got to talking and catching up as they hadn’t had a proper chance to just talk and rewind in a while.

Leliana shook her head, looking down at her lap. Her hands were quivering, betraying her feelings. But she didn’t mind. Josephine and Cassandra were the two of the only people she could talk freely with and let her guard down with. She knew they would never look down on her for her emotions. 

“Nothing.” She said quietly. 

Cassandra frowned. “Nothing? You would think he’d at least send  _ something _ after the Conclave.”

Josephine peered at her friend. “Leliana, how long has it been since you received news from him?”

Leliana breathed shakily as she answered. “I...It…”

“Leliana. It’s alright.” Josephine said softly, placing a hand on Leliana’s shoulder. “How long?”

“Three years.” Leliana forced out.

Cassandra blinked in surprise. Which quickly turned to confusion. “Three years? It’s been three full years since you’ve heard anything from him? And you didn’t think anything might be wrong? Or that you should tell us?” She smacked her forehead. “No wonder even you couldn’t find him when we were looking for him to become Inquisitor! Because you hadn’t heard anything from him!”

Cassandra went to keep talking but Josephine put up a hand for her to be silent. Leliana has started to cry. Something she had been doing a lot of lately in private. 

“It normally takes him a long time to send word back to me but this is the longest it’s been. I don’t even know where he is anymore.” She looked up at her friends, not caring if they saw the tears falling from her eyes. “I’m worried about him.”

Cassandra snorted. “You are worried about the Hero? I’m sure he’s...okay.”

Leliana tried and failed to steady her breathing. “Like I said, he’s usually really late but not like this. He always writes. Aiden  _ always  _ writes.”

“I’m sure-.” Josephine started to say but stopped as Leliana continued to speak.

“I don’t know what I’ll do if he doesn’t...He’s always kept me grounded, whole. But without him or his letters, I-. I feel myself slipping. Slipping back into my old habits. Back from when I was with Marjolaine. Please, don’t allow me to revert back to the woman I was.” Leliana pleaded.

Josephine took her friend’s hands. “Of course we won’t.”

Leliana sniffed. “Thank you. Now can we change the subject before I start to cry again?” She turned to Cassandra. “Speaking of men in our lives, am I wrong in sensing something between you and Max, Cassandra?”

Cassandra grunted in disgust, holding her nose up in disdain. “Absolutely not. You must be imagining things.”

Both Josephine and Leliana smiled at the Seeker. 

“Are you sure? Because I get the feeling there’s something there as well.” Josephine said.

Cassandra groaned, trying to hide the blush creeping onto her cheeks. Unfortunately for her, she was in the presence of a spymaster and an ambassador: two professions with a habit of noticing things others are trying to hide.

Leliana smiled slyly. “Hold on a moment. Cassandra, you aren’t sweet on him are you?”

Josephine snickered, covering her mouth. “If you call constantly teasing and making fun of him, sweet. My word, she must be head over heels for our dear Inquisitor! He’s the only person alive that she’s teased.”

Leliana laughed, her earlier tears all but dried. “Astute observation, Josie. I do believe our dear Cassandra here is falling for our dear Max!”

Cassandra lunged forward and put a hand over Leliana’s mouth to quiet her. “Shh! Alright, you’ve made your point. Now keep your voice down before someone hears you!”

The other two women laughed. Josephine gently pried Cassandra off of Leliana who was still smiling. “Don’t worry, we won’t tell a soul of your embarrassing secret.” Leliana promised.

Cassandra scowled. “It isn’t embarrassing.”

When they stared at her blankly, she relented. “Ugh. Fine. It’s a little embarrassing that the Maker would choose him for me to ‘be sweet’ on. But I know underneath that annoying, childish, rude, idiotic exterior is a kind loving man that has his heart in the right place.”

Leliana snickered. “That’s just like you to romanticize it.”

Cassandra rolled her eyes. “Whatever.” 

Leliana turned to Josephine. “So how about our visitor from another world?”

Josephine fanned her face, suddenly getting a little too warm for comfort. “What about him?”

Leliana grinned. “Oh, nothing. It just seems like you two have been seeing a lot of each other recently. I must admit though, Shepard is a very handsome looking man. If I were you, I’d make my move soon before someone else scoops him up.”

Josephine reddened. “I-...Why did we start talking about this?”

Cassandra chuckled. “Because we started talking to Leliana about Aiden and so she gave us a taste of our own medicine.”

Leliana shrugged playfully. “It’s a gift.”

 

John hated the Fallow Mire. With a burning passion. He’d go so far as to say he hated the place almost as much as he hated Reapers. 

They had reached the Mire two days ago, leaving the horses with a farm a few miles away and continuing on foot. The terrain would have been difficult for the horses to get through. Which should have warned John that that meant it’d be extra difficult for humans. 

His shoes were caked in mud only after the first twenty minutes of walking around in the muck. Granted, he had been expecting that in a place with Mire in the name, but even still. 

The constant rain pelting them didn’t help matters either. It made Pragia look dry, and that planet rained almost year round. 

With the constant rain clouds overhead, the sun had all but vanished, casting the Mire in darkness. Not to mention, the whole place was creepy. It gave off an eerie vibe, as if the very place was warming you to steer clear. Remnants of flooded huts dotted the landscape and the few trees that could be seen, were either half dead or half sunk under a swamp of mud and sloshy water. 

Why anyone would willingly camp out in a place like this was behind John’s understanding. 

Luckily though, the Mire wasn’t as big as it first appeared as they eventually found the Inquisition’s base camp hidden amongst some flooded buildings. The place looked to have been a small community at one point.

A cheery dwarf met them as they finally sloshed their way to the camp, which was luckily an inch or two above the muddy mess.

The dwarf raised an eye at John as they reached her. “Who’s the new guy?” She asked Max as the others quickly moved under one of the flaps the scouts had put up in an attempt to protect them from the rain. 

Max nodded in greeting. “Harding, this is John Shepard. Shepard, this is Scout Harding. John here is um. Let’s just say he’s a new member of the Inquisition and our little inner circle. He’s from far away.”

John titled his head down to both nod to the dwarf and to pour the water on his cloak off his head. 

Harding grinned pleasantly. “Nice to meet you.” She turned back to Max. “And thank you for coming. Maybe you can solve this mess.”

“What happened?” Max asked her as John took the time to study her. Harding was, of course, a dwarf so she barely came up to his chest but she seemed highly capable. She had brown hair tied into a bun and greenish eyes. A thin scar went across her left cheek, almost hiding among a host of small freckles. She wore typical Inquisition scout armor and had a shortbow slung over her shoulder and a dagger sheathed at her side. She spoke, taking him away from his observations.

“Our missing patrols are being held hostage by Avvar. Barbarians from the mountains.” She said.

Max almost snickered in response. “What are they doing in a bog?”

Harding shrugged. “That’s the thing. Their leader...he wants them to fight you. Because you’re the Herald of Andraste.”

Max snorted. “What do they have against Andraste?”

“Well...The Avvar think there are gods in nature. As in, the sky had a god, and the forest. The Avvar say you’re claiming to be sent by one, and they’ll challenge the will of your god with their own.”

_ Huh. Sounds familiar.  _ John thought.

Harding scowled. “ _ I _ think their leader’s just a boastful little prick that wants to brag he killed you.”

Max chuckled. “Should I autograph something for him before he tries to behead me?”

Harding’s scowl turned into a smirk. “They think reading is for the weak. You know, scholars, lowlanders, Orlesian peasants. That kind of thing. But getting to our troops won’t be easy. You’ll have to fight your way through undead—. I hope you aren’t squeamish about undead people.”

Max sighed. “Does no one in Ferelden burn their dead? Ah, it doesn’t matter. I’m not letting the Avvar butcher our people.”

Harding smiled fondly at him. “I appreciate it. The Avvar are holed up in the castle on the other side of the Fallow Mire. Maker willing, the Inquisition’s people are still alive. If you need any help, I’ll be here for a couple days before I return to Skyhold for my next assignment.”

Max nodded his thanks as she moved over to where the others were, probably to say hello. 

Max turned to John and grinned at him. “I hope you don’t mind fighting the undead.”

John snorted with laughter. “Please. I’ve been swarmed by husks and Thorian creepers before. A few walking corpses aren’t going to faze me.”

Max frowned. “Oh the corpses aren’t what you should be worried about. It’s the demons that usually come with them that you should be on guard about. Like the despair demons.”

John chuckled then silently cursed as the action allowed a pool of water to fall down his cloak and onto his face. “Despair demons? What, is there a demon for every feeling? Next thing I know, you’ll be telling me there is a demon for laziness.”

Max shook his own cloak, letting the water run off it. “That would be a sloth demon.”

John groaned. “Of course. Let’s just get this over with before I catch hypothermia from this rain.”

“Hypo-what?” Asked Max.

John shook his head as he moved to join the others by the tents. “Never mind.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said, next chapter will be longer! But will also most likely introduce a certain elf from Max’s past. As well as be an action chapter! Until then:)


	20. Your Nickname is Maxie??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard and company fight through the undead to reach the Avvar and lost Inquisition soldiers. Max comes across someone from his past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this is an action filled chapter with some jokes thrown in for good measure. There’s a lot of John being a total badass but also Max and Hawke showing off as well. And an introduction to another original character from Max’s past

CHAPTER TWENTY

 

“Oh look. A creepy looking pillar. Let’s all go investigate and then be shocked when it inevitably does something bad.” Hawke said as the group approached a pillar on the way south, towards the visible castle far off in the distance. The pillar had a beacon on top of it, with green fire casting a dim light around it. At its base was an unlit brazier. 

Max sighed, giving the bearded man a sidelong glance. “Hawke, nothing bad is going to happen because we checked out a random pillar.”

Evelyn nodded her head. “Yeah, the worst that’s going to happen is we get a nice trail marker to know how to get back to the camp.”

Hawke snorted, bringing his weapons out as they walked cautiously to the pillar. “Trust me: anytime anyone investigates anything creepy like that pillar, something bad happens. Usually an ambush.”

John brought his own blade out, the blade hissing in the air. “I’m with Hawke. I’ve been ambushed enough times to know when something is about to go down. And that pillar has ambush vibes all over it.”

Hawke made a there you go gesture to Max as they neared the brazier but Max ignored him. Evelyn stepped up and lit the brazier, illuminating the surrounding area in the green light. 

They waited a minute, expecting something to happen but nothing did. Max laughed, turning to Hawke and John. “See? Nothing happened. Just like I said.”

John groaned, nodding to the water around the slight hill the pillar was standing on. Max turned back to the water and cursed as a dozen or so figures were slowly rising from the muck. Their flesh was molted and decaying, often with it simply falling off as the dead walked again. They carried old rusting weapons and the closer they got, their tattered faces could be seen. Their eyes had long since decayed so there was nothing in their eye sockets and yet they still somehow knew where John and the others were. Their jaws were unhinged, hanging loosely from their skulls as they gave off moans and soft whimpers. They reminded John of husks except you could still tell they had at one been been alive. 

Hawke groaned as the group fell in line. “See! I told you! But nooo, nothing bad is going to happen. We aren’t going to get ambushed at all. Bunch of idiots. Aside from you Johnny boy. You’re fine.”

John laughed while Max grunted in annoyance. 

Luckily for them, the undead as a rule, were rather slow. So Varric and Evelyn were able to get rid of several well before they even got close. Unfortunately, the undead made up for what they lacked in speed, with numbers. There must have been at least twenty walking corpses shambling their way towards the group. 

Instead of simply throwing up a bunch of singularities and letting Evelyn and Varric make them extra dead, John was compelled to let them get a little closer as to allow the others a chance for some fun. Besides, it wasn’t like his skills were needed to beat some dead people. So he decided to be somewhat of a bystander this time around. 

Which isn’t to say he didn’t help at all. 

As soon as the undead were within range, Hawke and Varric broke the line to do their own thing. Hawke dove into battle with a cry of glee, hacking and slashing limbs off and heads off of torsos like it was second nature. For such a cheerful guy, he sure did like killing things; especially things that were supposed to already be dead. 

While he did that, Varric stood at his back, Bianca’s song of death taking down anything that moaned. John could have sworn the dwarf was actually humming a song under his breath but he couldn’t quite hear for sure. 

Max and Evelyn for their part, kept the small line and let the undead come to them. At least, for Max’s part. Evelyn simply set the dead on fire, almost instantly burning them to ashes. And anything else that got too close for comfort, Max would cut down expertly. It was a simple and effective strategy. One John guessed was used during their time in that mage tower. 

As for John, he watched everyone’s back. He quietly ‘laid to rest’ a few corpses that had been slowly inching up behind them. 

When the last undead was made dead again, they regrouped at the pillar. 

Max wiped the blood and mud off his stilettos before replacing them on his back. He gave a grin. “See, that wasn’t too bad Hawke. At least it got your blood pumping a little.”

Hawke snorted with laughter. “If I wanted to get my blood pumping I would have just—.”

“Okay! Let’s not go there, Hawke.” Varric interjected before Hawke could finish his thought, much to the gratitude of the others.

Hawke frowned but said nothing.

Max peered at the pillar. “So what do you think that was?” He asked no one in particular.

Evelyn shrugged. “A beacon. Duh. Probably used to draw out the undead so they can be properly killed. Maker, Max, do you not pay any attention at all?” She teased.

Max snickered. “I’m sorry, what was that? I wasn’t listening to you.”

Evelyn laughed, smacking his arm. “Smartass.”

John smiled to himself. It was good to know that wherever the two were, they were still siblings. 

“I say if we come across any more of these things, we light them and take care of the dead so your soldiers don’t have to.” John suggested to Max who nodded in agreement.

They found three more of the beacons as they trudged along, killing demons and spirits as they went. They even encountered one of the Avvar. He was a giant of a man but a peaceful one. One that even helped them fight off the demons that came out of a rift before Max could close it. 

As they neared the castle where the rest of the Avvar and the Inquisition soldiers supposedly were, Varric gave a warning. Before the castle, walking around as if they were guarding the walls, was a horde of undead. Even worse? There appeared to be more constantly climbing out from the bog. 

Hawke growled as he gripped his axes tightly. “Let’s get to it then.”

Max stopped him before he could rush off to fight the corpses. “Not this time, Hawke. There’s too many even for us. We’ll have to find another way into the castle.”

Evelyn snorted. “You really think there will be another way in?”

Max shrugged. “With our luck, probably not.”

John stepped forward, pushing past Hawke and Max. “Allow me. I’ll keep their attention so you all can get inside and close the gates.”

Evelyn eyed the Commander skeptically. “That’s suicide, Shepard.”

John gave a smile. “Don’t worry. I’ve been on plenty of suicide missions. I’ll be fine.”

Evelyn still looked unconvinced. But Max was nodding. 

“Sounds like a plan.”

Hawke chuckled. “So it’s Johnny here against a mini army of undead corpses? You sure?”

Max nodded once more. “If John says he can handle it, he can handle it. Trust me, you haven’t seen him go all out before.”

John raised an eye. “Neither have you.”

Max winced before shrugging. “Anyway. Let’s get going.”

John cleared his throat. “I have to get their attention first.”

Max blinked. “Oh. Right. Well get to it.”

John laughed as he started walking towards the horde. Slowly, he started to run with his Omni blades sliding out ready for battle. His biotics flaring, he shouted and charged right into the middle of the main group of undead, barreling into three of them. On impact, the three were tossed away, almost dissolving from the sheer power of his biotics. As soon as his feet touched the soggy ground, he leaped up before crashing back down with an exploding nova. In an instant, half of the undead were disintegrated. 

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Max and the others skirt around the outside of the horde and run into the castle. Shortly after, he could hear the sounds of a fight. If he had to guess, they found some of the Avvar inside. He switched his attention back to the undead now closing in on him. For dead people, some of them were surprisingly fast. But it didn’t really matter to him.

For the next few minutes, John was unstoppable. 

Six of them got to him first, swinging their rusty and damaged swords at both his head and his lower torso. He flicked them back with his biotics, then turned to two more that reached him. Ducking under their swipes, he closed the distance and easily sliced their heads off with a soft hiss from his blades. By this time, the smell of burning flesh was prominent. 

In another instant, the rest of the undead were upon him, surrounding him sixty to one. Since his biotics needed some more time to fully recover, he couldn’t pull another explosive nova. Instead, he relied on his blades. 

Like a lean branch waving in the wind, he dodged and sidestepped every sword that was thrust at him. His Omni blades were a constant blur of bright orange light as he sliced his way through the horde of enemies. A few arrows bounced harmlessly off of his armor, his shields doing their job. 

Feeling his biotic strength return, he retracted both his Omni blades and balled his fists up, letting his biotics flow through his whole body. Mirroring Jack on the Collector homeworld, he threw his arms out, expelling an enormous blast of biotic energy out and sending all but a few of the undead flying. None of them rose again after that. 

The few that were left standing were quickly cut down as John finished up. 

By the end of it, he was almost completely covered with the blood and guts of the previously undead now made dead again. Using his biotics to heat up, the guts and blood dissolved off him, dripping to the water underneath him, now more bloody than it was muddy. 

Rolling his shoulders, John turned to the castle. Standing on the ramparts watching him with wide eyes, was Max and the others. They had fought a couple Avvar warriors guarding the inside entrance and then climbed up to the ramparts. There, they found the lever that closed the front gate. But then they had seen John fighting and were almost mesmerized by his skill and sheer ferocity as he fought what must have been close to a hundred corpses. If you count the dozens of reinforcements that had crawled out of the mud halfway through the fight. 

They had just seen Shepard go through a mini army of undead like it was nothing. Like it was as difficult as strolling through a marketplace or a serene forest. 

To put it frankly, they were in awe. Even Hawke was surprised and as egotistical as he was, was willing to admit that Shepard was more than a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield. 

John floated up over the castle walls using his biotics to meet them on the ramparts. “What?” He asked them as he landed softly. 

Max swallowed. “You are terrifying sometimes, you know that Shepard?”

Hawke laughed, slapping John hard across the back. “Maker’s balls was that awesome! You have  _ got _ to show me how to do all that sometime!” 

John snickered. “I don’t think that’s possible. Or a smart thing to do.”

Hawke grinned. “Oh it’s definitely not a smart thing to do. Just ask Varric.”

Varric shook his head with a smile. “It really isn’t.”

Evelyn fidgeted like she was nervous. “Shepard, do me a favor and remind me of this anytime I feel like setting you on fire or something, please.”

With the initial shock of John’s fight over, the group moved on through the outer castle. Soon, they reached the main hall which was partially crumbling down. At the far end of the hall was the rest of the Avvar, led by one who could only be the leader. The leader bellowed a challenge to Max, his words echoing throughout the hall. “Herald of Andraste! Face me! I am the Hand of Korth himself!”

Aside from the leader who was carrying a huge battle axe, there were four archers standing behind him and a soldier with a great shield out in front. 

Upon seeing the Avvar, Hawke grinned wolfishly. “Finally. Now it’s my turn.” He said before rushing off at the man with the shield. A couple of the archers shot at him but he sidestepped the arrows as if he had seen them coming in slow motion. 

Hawke reaches the soldier and bashed into the man’s shield, nearly forcing it from his grip. Expecting the sword thrust that followed, Hawke jumped back and faster than a snake, darted around to the man’s side and brought one of his axes into the man’s exposed back. The man screamed in pain and rage and tried to turn to face his attacker but Hawke was already bringing his other axe around. With a loud crack, his axe met the man’s skull and he went down without another sound.

Then he realized he was now exposed to the archers. They realized it too for a few seconds later, arrows whizzed by him. Hawke dove behind a column on the side of the hall. 

He listened as two of the archers took a bolt and a fireball and went down. Then leaped out from behind his cover to attack, only to realize that Max was already on it. 

Max had charged at the leader, ducking under the massive battle axe that swung towards his head. He got in close and sank a dagger into the man’s side. But the leader must have been made of iron because he merely grunted in pain and fought harder. With only one stiletto in his hand, and the other still in the chief’s side, he jumped out of the way as the man did an overhead strike. Had the blow landed, Max would have been cleaved in two. 

Stepping in close once more, Max stabbed the Avvar in his chest two times before backing up. With a roar, the Avvar warrior lunged forward, intending to catch Max off guard. Instead, Max rolled under his lunge and sprang back up behind him. He jumped onto the back of the leader and finding a chink in his armor, sank his stiletto deep into the man’s neck. 

Gurgling blood, the Avvar leader fell to one knee, clutching his bleeding neck. Sighing, he fell facedown in the dirt, with Max still clinging to his back. 

John meanwhile, was searching for the missing soldiers as the others fought the Avvar. Finding a locked side door, he used his blades to cut the lock off and open it. 

Inside was about a dozen Inquisition soldiers. Some were nursing wounds but nothing too life threatening. 

“I found them!” John shouted to the others as they recollected themselves and came over. 

Max peered into the room and waved hello at the soldiers. Those fit to stand, bowed deeply. “Inquisitor. See, I told you he would find us.” One of them said.

Then as John watched, someone in the back of room squealed and pushed their way forward. She was an elf, that much was clear. Long wavy dark brown hair with blonde streaks in it hung loosely behind her pointy ears. Her eyes were strikingly violent colored, a rarity even back home. Freckles covered her rosy cheeks and John could see a small scar over her lips. Like most elves he had seen so far, she was slim but still well muscled. Her skin was tan, almost as tan as Josephine’s was despite most elves being paler. And even more surprising, she had the body that equaled that of an Asari Matriarch. Her violet eyes glittered cheerfully and John could see a hint of unbridled humor to them. 

The elf flung herself into Max’s arms who stood there dumbfounded. “Maxie!” She cried.

Evelyn groaned in annoyance, smacking her face with her palm. 

Hawke and John looked at each other, blinked, then looked to Max who had somehow slipped out of the elf’s grasp. They both snorted with laughter. “Maxie? Your name is Maxie?” Hawke said, doubling over. 

John laughed harder. “Is it short for Maxilina?”

Max grumbled something under his breath before turned to everyone and sighing. “Uh, everyone, this is Siael. We used to um...be together.”

Varric whistled. “Well, shit. It’s a good thing the Seeker isn’t here. Actually, I take that back. The look on her face would have been priceless.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys will like Siael. You’ll find out more about her personality next chapter haha. But also I hope you enjoyed this chap! Let me know your thoughts on this chapter/story! Until next time;)


	21. The Duke of Kellington, Apparently

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and company return from the Fallow Mire with a new friend. John has a pleasant chat with Josephine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is somewhat short. I decided to not just drop everything about Siael all in one chapter but instead, I’ll gleam her personality to you as you get to know her

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE

 

Siael waved to everyone, smiling happily. “Hello, all.”

Max scratched the back of his head nervously. He hadn’t been expecting to ever see her again, least of all out here in the middle of a bog.

“Siael, this is Varric, John, Hawke, and you already know Evelyn.” Max introduced them.

Siael looked over each of them quickly, stopping at John. She batted her eyes, widening her smile as she did so. “Hello there handsome. My, you match Max’s looks.”

Evelyn gagged. “Oh shut up Siael.” 

Siael turned to her, pouting. “Come now, Evelyn. Is that any way to greet an old friend?”

Evelyn crosses her arms, sniffing disdainfully. “We aren’t friends, Siael. You had Max do some bad things when you were together in the wilds.”

Siael frowned. She was horrible at it. “Well I’m sorry. It’s hard to survive when you get kicked out of the family home. But you wouldn’t know.”

Max coughed. “Alright, that’s enough. Let’s just get out of here.”

One of the soldiers stepped forward with a bow. “My Lord Inquisitor, thank you for rescuing us. We can find our way back now easily enough. We’ll meet you back at Skyhold.”

Max nodded as the group of soldiers headed out. 

Siael looked at him quizzically. “Inquisitor? What was that about?”

Max sighed tiredly. “I’ll explain later. For now, let’s get going.”

They then left, heading back to the main camp. The walk back was uneventful and quiet aside from Siael asking Max questions about what was new. But something told John that Siael made Max nervous. His answers were all short and he appeared to just be confused that she was there.

He made a note to ask about her later. For now, he focused on the long journey back to Skyhold. At this point, he’d take the cold mountains over the disgusting mire any day of the week. At least the mountains were dry.

 

The trip back was also uneventful. Up until the moment they passed through the front gates of Skyhold when they were met by Cassandra. 

The Seeker was smiling at them, happy to see them return safely. Her smile faltered when she saw the gorgeous elf sharing a saddle with Max. She had never been the jealous type or ever though negatively about herself a day in her life. But when she saw how stunning the elf looked and that she was clutching onto Max a little harder than she liked, for a split second she felt inadequate and ugly. Those feelings soon vanished as Max and the elf slung down from his horse with the others doing the same. John however, simply fell from the horse he was sharing with Evelyn. 

He grunted as he hit the ground with about as much grace as a dancing Hanar. Groaning, he got up and tried to ignore the snickers coming from Varric and Hawke. 

Siael looked around in amazement. “This is incredible! Even without a moat. And you said this where you live now?”

Max chuckled and then gulped as he saw Cassandra staring at Siael. It didn’t take a genius to realize that chances are, the two would not like each other. 

“Who is this, Herald?” Cassandra asked him. 

Siael seemed to have just noticed that Cassandra was there and smiled at her. “I’m Siael. I’m the Inquisitor’s lover.”

Cassandra choked, taking a step back in complete surprise. “Wha—?” She was able to say.

Max groaned, hurrying to correct the elf. “Ex lover. A long time ago.”

Siael laughed. “Yeah, because four years is a long time ago.”

Evelyn covered her mouth, doing her best to not vomit. “For the Maker’s sake, stop talking!”

Siael grinned. “Don’t worry, we’re all adults here.”

Hawke nodded eagerly. “Yeah, let the pretty elf talk.”

Max groaned, knowing full well that he had lost control over the conversation.

John laughed, deciding to leave before he learned too much about Max and his relationship with Siael. 

He made a beeline to his room and the bath he so desperately needed. 

He reached his room and immediately stripped off his armor. Then he walked into the side room which acted as the bathroom. Surprisingly, Thedas had a simple form of plumbing. It was probably magic but John wasn’t complaining. All he knew was that in order to take a hot bath, you had to place some type of magical rune into the water. 

The bath was designed simply. It looked just like a very small underground pool that was in the corner of the room. It had a window on the opposite side, letting in enough sun to naturally light up the place.

John wasted no time stripping and easing down into the cool water. He hadn’t put in the rune so the water was a nice cool temperature. 

As relaxing as the bath was, he missed his shower back on the Normandy. Especially the water jets. Those did wonders on all his usual aches.

He sat in the water, enjoying the chance to relax after the long journey. In the stillness, he let his mind wander back to the Milky Way. 

He had been in Thedas for a few months now. He wondered about his friends back home. How they were doing. If they had all survived the Reapers. And if they had forgiven him for disappearing as he did. 

_ Heh, knowing them, they’re out there looking for me. Especially Liara and Garrus. _

His thoughts went to those two: the two that had been closest to him. Garrus was and always will be like a brother to him, constantly joking around with him but at the same time, looking out for him. And Liara was...Liara was Liara. For a while there, he had thought that she might have wanted to be closer than friends but over time...he didn’t know. She became the Shadow Broker and then the Reapers came and...Well the fate of the galaxy was a little more pressing than romance. 

But now, looking back on his actions, he probably should have looked for romance. It might have made him happier during that horrible time. 

Here in Thedas though, he felt like he had another chance at something. What that something was, he didn’t have a clue. Maybe a chance at having somewhat of a normal life. Or just to happily help out and not have the weight of the entire galaxy on his shoulders.

After a nice long bath, he got dressed and headed downstairs. He was walking past the door to Josephine’s office when he heard laughter coming from within. Curious, he stepped inside. 

Leliana and Josephine were at the ambassador’s desk, talking about some noble or another. Josephine was writing something as she sat while Leliana was absentmindedly looking through a book. Not wanting to intrude, John stood back, giving them some privacy so that it wasn’t blatantly obvious that he was listening in to their conversation.

Josephine stifled another laugh. “And what else did Lady Forsythia day?”

Leliana’s mouth twitched in a grin. “That she’d rather drown herself than help the Inquisition.”

“Anything else?” Josephine asked.

“She said she’d have us ‘flogged alive’ if we allied with her brother.”

Josephine tilted her head. “That does sound like her.”

Leliana snickered, closing the book. “Cheer up, Josie. We at least have her attention.”

Josephine raised an eye at her old friend. “You always do find the brighter side of things.”

Leliana noticed John standing there and nodded to him before she walked off, smiling. 

Josephine smiled when she saw him, wanting to rise and hug him hello but ultimately deciding against the idea. Instead, she simply smiled a greeting.

John walked over to stand before her desk and grinned at her. “So Josie, huh?”

Josephine looked confused for a moment before giving a chuckle. “Ha, yes. Leliana has called me that ever since we first met. I’m not quite sure if it’s a nickname or her codename for me honestly.”

John laughed. “It could be both, knowing her. Anyway, I hope I didn’t interrupt anything.”

Josephine shook her head. “No, not at all. We were just discussing some business. We are in the midst of cementing an alliance with Lady Forsythia of Nevarra.” She moved a strand of hair out of her eyes. “It’s become a somewhat...delicate task.”

John raised an eye. “Should I start standing guard outside your door now?”

Josephine snickered softly. “That should be unnecessary, Commander. I persuaded her from sending soldiers when she learned we’d struck an accord with a brother she’s feuding with. Lady Forsythia...simply employs a colorful manner of speech.” Josephine said, sitting back and crossing her hands. 

“You’re rather good natured about threats of death and dismemberment.” Snorted John.

She smirked at him. He clearly had no idea how to handle nobility. But then again, she reasoned, he was most likely coming at it from a soldier’s point of view. 

“They are chiefly bluster, Commander. Most of them that is.” She stood up from her chair, walking around to the side. “But I confess I do miss my staff from the embassy in Antiva. It was always useful to discuss the days visitors with them.”

John smiled warmly. “Well now that I’m back from the Fallow Mire, I have nothing but time. If you’d like to review things with me. Get it off your chest.”

Josephine held her hands at her waist, surprised at the offer. Most people aside from Leliana never willingly discussed visitors with her. She even had to practically force Max to just talk to her about documents he had to sign.

“I wouldn’t wish to impose.” She politely declined. She didn’t want to bore him.

But he shook his head, chuckling at her. “If it had been imposing, I wouldn’t have offered.”

Seeing the sense in his words, she relented. “Well…I admit there are a few potential alliances it would be good to discuss…” She said as they naturally moved somewhere more private.

 

“— _ right _ on the parlor floor. In front of everyone at the soirée!” Josephine exclaimed as they stood on a balcony looking over the mountaintops. The two had been talking for hours and Josephine was in the middle of more or less, gossiping. But John didn’t mind. He enjoyed her company.

Josephine shook her head. “Who does such a thing in front of their guests?”

John snickered. “The Duke of Kellington, apparently.”

The Antiva sighed. “And then there’s Cole’s lurking. It frightens our guests half to death. Lord Genart still won’t respond to our letters!” She looked out at the surrounding mountains. “And Sera! Can she not find a  _ single  _ overshirt without mustard stains on it? Then there’s Dorian. The man refuses to take anything seriously unless it suits his whim. Not to mention…” she paused, looking up at the sky. “Oh, goodness. Has it been an hour already?”

John couldn’t help but let out a long laugh, causing her to stare at him, confused. “Two and a half hours, I think, but no one’s counting.”

Josephine’s cheeks reddened and she looked down in embarrassment. “Oh, dear. I didn’t intend to go on for so long. You must think me quite the gossip.”

John gave a slight bow. “Spending time with such an engaging woman in never unpleasant, Lady Montilyet. And besides, no one has stories like yours.”

Josephine's already red cheeks got even redder as she blushed hard. She found that she had trouble meeting his eyes. “Goodness. I’m...well, I’m glad I haven’t wasted your day.” She cleared her throat. “Well, I’ve taken up quite enough do your time already. Until next time, John.” She said with a bow before walking away and leaving John to look out at the mountains. 

He blinked, surprised at himself.  _ Did I just flirt with Josephine?  _ More importantly, did that just work?

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter might start Crestwood, I haven’t decided yet. But once I get there, you’ll meet Hawke’s Warden friend. Here’s a hint: it might not be who you expect it to be hehe;) but know I have some plans for that haha until next time!


	22. Easy. Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and John have a heart to heart talk. Liara learns some good and bad news. And Crestwood starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, John isn’t totally as dense as he seems haha

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO

 

“For the last time Sera, no, I’m not going to tell you what sex is like with Siael. Now stop asking.” Max said annoyingly as he sat in the Herald’s Rest. Ever since they had returned from the Fallow Mire, his previous relationship with Siael was the topic on everyone’s lips. Much to the annoyance of Max. He wished people would drop it, especially since it was several years ago. 

Sera gave a snort. “You’re either going to tell me or you’re going to tell me after pranks. Wait—don’t tell me! I want to do pranks.”

Max rolled his eyes, taking a sip from his ale. “Oh please. We all know I can outprank you.”

Dorian snickered from where he sat. “He’s right, Sera. Our dear Max here isn’t just the Inquisitor, he’s the king of pranks.”

Max nodded. “See? Even Dorian agrees with me.”

Sera stuck out her tongue at the two men. “Pfft! Just cuz magey over there said so doesn’t mean shite.”

Max chuckled. “Keep telling yourself that.”

Sera glared at him. “That’s it. Someone is getting spiders in their bed.”

Max frowned. “Spiders are off limits. I hate spiders.”

John, who was off to the side, laughed. “Really? You’re afraid of spiders?”

Max nodded enthusiastically. “Damn right I am. Especially the dwarf sized ones. I loathe having to kill those creepy bastards.”

John shook his head, smiling. “Well then you would pass out if you saw a Thresher Maw.”

Bull finished chugging down a tankard of ale and dropped it onto the table. Whatever he was drinking, was starting to affect his perception. “There’s that word again. You’ve said that before, haven't you? What is it?”

John grinned. “A Thresher Maw? They’re basically giant man eating worms. Back where I come from, there’s a planet called Tuchanka which is full with them. Even the smallest of them could swallow a building whole.”

Max shivered, getting chills from imagining an insect that big. “Great. There goes any sleep I might have gotten tonight.”

Sera laughed. “Get it? Cuz you already have those demon things in your dreams.”

Max stilled as Dorian, John, and Bull cursed under their breaths at Sera’s slip. 

“How do you know about those?” Max asked icily.

Sera blinked, caught off guard by the question. When she faltered, Bull answered for her. 

“When you were passed out after Haven. You had an episode and after Evelyn calmed you down, she told us about your nightmares and their origin. She made us swear that we wouldn’t let you know we knew unless you told us yourself.” The Qunari said.

Max took a deep breath. “Not to take away how from how angry I am right now, but that last thing you said was confusing.”

Bull snickered nervously, unsure whether Max joking was a good sign or not. He got his answer when Max stood up from his chair abruptly and left the tavern. 

Sera went to go apologize but Bull shook his head. “No,” he said sternly. “Just let him be. No need to make it worse that you let it slip.”

Sera scowled. “Well someone has to talk to the butt. Otherwise he’ll just be mad. Maybe the Seeker?”

Dorian grimaced. “Ehh maybe not the Seeker. She’s still upset about the whole thing with Siael.”

John grunted as he stood up. “I’ll go talk to him. I have some experience with ptsd.”

Sera laughed. “What? Pissed?”

John grinned at the elf. “P.T.S.D. Post traumatic stress disorder?” He said looking around at the others. When they stared back at him, he realized that they must not know what he was talking about. “That’s what people back home would say Max suffers from. Freaking out or getting stressed because of something bad that happened in the past.”

When they nodded in understanding at his simple explanation, John hurried out of the tavern to catch up with Max. Luckily, he didn’t have to search for the man as he was just sitting on the ledge overlooking the lower courtyard. 

John quietly joined Max, who didn’t look up from watching a few scouts playing cards down below. 

Neither spoke for several minutes. John thought it best to let Max be the one to start. He knew from experience that it wasn’t always easy to talk about these type of things.

Finally, Max spoke up. “No one understands. None of you get what it’s like. To not be able to sleep without going back to that blasted Tower. To not return to the same dream over and over again, night after night. To wake up screaming and crying, in a puddle of sweat. All because of something that happened ten years ago. To suffer from endless nightmares for that long. None of you understand what it’s like.” Max was on the verge of tears, which didn’t surprise John. 

Of all people, John knew how others treated leaders like Max. To the commoner, Max was larger than life. He wasn’t a man but a hero. But John knew that that was never the case. Heroes aren’t these divine beings that are above everyone else; they’re people. People that have hurts and regrets just like the people that look up to them.

John was silent for a moment before responding. “Actually Max, I do,” When Max looked up at him, John continued softly. “I understand what it’s like Max. To wake up in a cold sweat from the same dream every time you close your eyes. Dreading falling asleep because of what that brings. I know.”

“How could you?” Max scoffed. “You didn’t almost die from an abomination clawing your chest open.”

John’s eyes narrowed. “No, I didn’t. But I  _ did  _ die.”

Max chuckled. “Bullshit.”

John looked at him, deadly serious. And something told Max that he wasn’t lying. 

“A few years ago, my ship was attacked and blew up. Most of my crew were able to escape but not me. I stayed behind helping a friend escape. And as my friend was escaping, my ship exploded. I died from the blast. But I guess the world still needed me because my body was recovered. For two years, I was just meat and tubes on an operating table. I was rebuilt from the ground up. Can you imagine that? Dying and being dead for two years. Losing two years of your life? I still have nightmares of the explosion and of my air failing, gasping for breath until there’s none left,” John said, placing a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Look. I know it’s hard to believe but having these nightmares and this fear of demons is  _ nothing  _ to be ashamed of. It just makes you human. And personally, I think that if the Inquisition knew of your nightmares and of your struggles, it would only respect you more. I was like you for a while. I thought my nightmares were a weakness until one of my closest friends showed me that I was wrong; that it was alright.”

Max sniffed, wiping his eyes and stopping the tears before they fell. “Well, shit. When you say it like that, it makes all my issues look like nothing. You were really...dead? How in the world did you get rebuilt from being dead? Blood magic?”

John laughed. “Magic wasn’t involved. There was a lot of blood however, so I’m told. But honestly, I don’t know all the specifics. I just know I was brought back with lots and lots of science.”

Max’s brow bunched up. “Science?”

John grinned. “I’ll explain later. But be prepared. I’ll need a good couple hours to explain the basics.”

Max winced, looking up at the night sky. “Yeah, I’m going to have to pass on that. I have much better things to do with my time.”

John raised an eye. “You mean like pranking people?”

Max tapped his nose. “Why of course. I mean, I  _ am  _ the king of pranks afterall.”

 

Liara rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she made her way from her quarters to the med bay to see Doctor Chakwas. Apparently, she had some important news for her about John. It was probably just to tell her that the scientists were making progress on where John went or some minor detail they figured out. 

It had been weeks since they found his last location and to be honest, Liara was getting tired of all these small check ups on how things were going. She wanted results, not updates. 

She opened the door to the med bay and stepped inside. Chakwas was at her desk, looking over some files of something. 

Liara yawned. “You has something for me, Doctor Chakwas?”

Chakwas swiveled around in her chair, nodding enthusiastically. “I just got word a few minutes ago and I thought you should be the first one to know. I think you’ll be happy to hear it.”

Liara sighed tiredly, wishing she could go back to sleep. “Unless they’ve found where he is, I doubt anything will make me happy.”

Chakwas simply smiled. “See, that’s the thing. While they haven’t figured out where he is, they tell me that they’ve figured out how he disappeared. And how to follow him.” 

Liara’s heart skipped a beat at the news, as her mind raced with possibilities. “Goddess…” she whispered. If what Chakwas said was true, then it meant they could launch a rescue. They could bring Shepard back.

Chakwas seemed to guess what Liara was thinking, as she nodded in agreement. “From what the scientists say and to answer the question I know you are asking yourself, yes. It is possible to go to where Shepard went. But…”

Liara frowned. “There’s always a but. What is it?”

“But...they aren’t one hundred percent sure that getting back is possible. Not yet at least.” Chakwas said solemnly. 

Liara swallowed the lump forming in her throat. “I understand. Thank you, Doctor, for letting me know.” Liara said with a bow before exiting the room. 

Chakwas stared after the Asari. During the years she had known Shepard, he had become a dear friend. Not only that, but she had begun thinking of him as the son she never had. She had watched him come into his own, watched him become the hero the galaxy desperately needed. And through it all, she had watched how Liara treated him and acted around him. In fact, everyone had. It’s clear to everyone that Liara loves Shepard. At least, it was clear to everyone but Shepard. 

Chakwas smiled. Sure, Shepard was known to be quite dense. Maybe even one of the densest men alive. But she knew he wasn’t blind. She knew that Liara’s affection was never lost on Shepard. He was aware of the close bond that was between them, but she knew that he was never quite sure what that bond meant. 

Chakwas chuckled, turning back to her desk. Shepard was a natural born leader, one that inspired everyone around him to do their best and to strive for greatness. He was a deadly biotic soldier, damn near unkillable on the battlefield. An expert tactician and as quick with his mind as he was with his feet. He was empathetic and kind, understanding and merciful as well as cold and calculating when the need arrived. He could put a room of angry people at rest with his good nature and charming wit that seemed to sneak up on you. Shepard was good at making others feel at ease and work together for a cause. He was good at reading the room, so to say. But one thing Shepard was not good at, was reading the hearts of those closest to him. 

Doctor Chakwas laughed to herself. Then shook her head, giving a small sigh as she went back to her notes. “Ah, John. What have you gotten yourself into now?”

 

Which, strangely enough, was the same question John was asking himself as he helped Max saddle up. Max and Hawke thought it best to get to Crestwood as soon as possible to find Hawke’s Grey Warden friend before someone else did. John didn’t know anything about that but he still volunteered to tag along. As nice as relaxing at Skyhold was, he knew that being out in the field would do the most good. Besides, he was an explorer at heart and wanted to see as much of Thedas as he could. 

Apart from Max, Hawke, and himself, Sera and Cassandra were going. Cassandra had decided that she would be coming, if only to make sure that no one did anything stupid. While she definitely trusted that John was mature, she knew from experience that letting Max and Sera go off on their own was begging for trouble. And she knew enough about Hawke from Varric to know that asking Hawke to be mature was like asking a fennec to be a dragon.

“So tell us where again where your Warden contact will be hiding?” Cassandra asked Hawke as the group started off on their way. It was going to be a shorter journey than the Mire had been but still a long one. They would stick to the main roads, going around the tip of Lake Calenhad. 

Hawke gave a grin. “All I know is that it will be some sort of cave. But don’t worry. There’s only hundreds of cave systems near Crestwood so I imagine it won’t take too long to find the right one.”

Max snorted. “Great. These things never want to be easy, do they?”

John laughed. “No, they seldom are.”

Sera snickered. “Right because easy would be too...easy. Right?”

Max chuckled, nodding to Hawke as they rode. “Who’s this Warden buddy of yours anyway? Do we know who they are?”

Hawke laughed. “The Seeker might.”

Cassandra frowned. “I will?”

Hawke shrugged. “Maybe you won’t. I don’t know. But I can tell you one thing, Cassandra, you are going to love them.”

Cassandra grunted. “Whoever it is, if they are anything like you or Max, I highly doubt it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who’s excited for Crestwood and meeting Hawke’s Grey Warden contact? Lemme know in the comments! And please, let me know your thoughts on the overall story if possible too :) Also, the contact is going to be fun ;) until next time!


	23. Introducing Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and the others arrive at Crestwood and help out, fighting bandits and closing the rift in the lake. Cassandra comes to terms with her feelings. But then they meet Hawke’s mysterious Warden contact ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hint: it might not be who you were expecting

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE

 

The atmosphere in the group was sensitive to say the least as they traveled along the main road, about halfway to Crestwood.

Two days prior, Max and Sera had made the mistake of talking about Siael which in turn, made Cassandra irritable. She disliked the elf on principle at this point and any mention of her caused her mood to turn sour. Unfortunately for the group, she had overheard the two whispering about Siael and so now Cassandra was in a bad mood. And if Cassandra was in a bad mood, that meant that no one wanted to make her mood worse so they all shut up. Even if it made everything a little tense.

Surprisingly enough, it was Sera that owned up to her mistake. 

The group had made camp and Hawke and Max had both gone to sleep. John was keeping watch a few yards away, leaving Sera and Cassandra alone at the campfire.

Cassandra was staring into the dimming fire when Sera cleared her throat. “Sorry.” 

Cassandra looked up from the fire in surprise. “What was that?”

“I said I’m sorry, you daft tit,” Sera grumbled. “For talking about the other miss elfy when you clearly don’t like her. So, I’m sorry.” 

Cassandra was taken aback. She’d have never guessed Sera would ever apologize to  _ anyone _ , much less her. It was sort of weird, actually.

“It’s fine, Sera. I’m over it.” Cassandra said, hoping it would end this odd interaction.

Sera shook her head. “It isn’t. I accidentally hurt your feelings or whatever.”

Cassandra raised an eye. “My feelings?”

Sera snorted. “Yeah. Cuz you like Max. And you jealous of her cuz she’s been with him and you want to be with him. Shut it. I know. I seen the looks you give him, seen you checking him out. You tease him and make fun of him but you like him underneath that armor. His armor too.”

Cassandra grunted with disgust. “As if I would ever…” She faltered when she saw Sera’s knowing look. She realized that nothing she said would convince the elf of otherwise. 

She groaned. She had to face facts one day. Those facts being that she did indeed, like Max. Far more than she ever let on. But she didn’t fully know why. All she knew was that the longer she knew him, the more he brought down her walls. The more she found his childlike but honorable personality charming. The more she found herself studying his body and the more she found herself admiring him. 

She would never admit it to anyone but she was slowly falling for the idiot.  _ Maker save me. _

When she didn’t say anything more, Sera grinned at her. “Don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone. It’ll be our little secret.” The elf said with a tap to her nose. 

Cassandra sighed, rubbing her temple.  _ I’m doomed.  _

 

They reached Crestwood less than a week later. Crestwood itself was just barely an improvement from the Fallow Mire. It was still rainy and constantly dark, but at least it was above ground. 

They reached the forward camp and were met by a friendly face. As the others checked out the camp, Max said hello to Scout Harding, who looked relieved to see him. “Good to see you safe, Inquisitor. We’ve got trouble ahead.” She said blatantly.

Max snickered. “If you’re on edge, I should alert the entire Inquisition then.”

Harding shrugged. “Or, increase my hazard pay. That’s an option.”

Max laughed but stopped when she didn’t laugh with him. “Are things that bad?” He asked with a nervous chuckle. 

Harding gestured for him to follow and he followed her to the edge of camp. They had made camp at a giant lake’s edge. And in the middle of that lake, Max could clearly see the free light emitting from the water. Which meant that there was a rift in the water. 

Max coughed. “Oh,” was all he could say.

“Crestwood was the site of a flooded years ago during the Blight,” Harding explained. “It’s not the only rift in the area, but after it appeared, corpses started walking out of the lake.”

Max groaned. Not  _ more  _ undead.

Harding noticed his groan and smirked. “You’ll have to fight through them if you want to get to the where Ser Hawke’s Grey Warden friend is hiding. But you’re probably really good at fighting undead after the Mire, aren’t you?”

Max sighed in annoyance. “About as good as anyone can be. Ah, why can’t the bad guys, demons, and undead take a day off every now and then? Instead of making us fight them all the time.”

Harding laughed. “The world would crumble to dust before you ran out of ills to fight. But maybe someone in Crestwood can tell you how to get to the rift in the lake. Maker knows they’ll want help.”

Max nodded his thanks as Harding bowed slightly. “Good luck, and please be safe. I’d hate to have to return to Leliana and tell her you got skewered by a dead guy.”

Max snickered, waving her off. “Yeah, yeah.”

He joined the others among the tents and they all looked to him, knowing he would tell them the plan of action now that they were in Crestwood. 

He swallowed. He still wasn’t used to being in charge and having people look to him for answers or orders. If it was only up to him, he’d be perfectly fine following Cassandra or John’s lead out in the field. They were more experienced than him at giving orders, especially John who from what he had told him, had fought in wars. 

He met John’s eyes and the other man gave a small, almost unnoticeable nod. Fueled by his friend’s confidence in him, Max cleared his throat and began explaining the situation. 

“Before we start looking for the Grey Warden, we need to head to the village of Crestwood and see what we can do to help the people there. There’s a rift in the lake that’s causing the drowned that died in a flood during the Blight to come back. So we’ll figure out a way to get to the rift, close it, and then we will do what we originally came here to do. But the people of Crestwood come first.” Max said to the group who all nodded, seeing the sense in what he said.

Max would have given them a few minutes to prepare but seeing that they were already ready, they headed out a couple of minutes later. 

They walked along the dirt road besides the water’s edge. Sera snorted, looking out over the water. “Stupid. It’s  _ in _ a lake.”

Hawke snickered. “Anyone feel like swimming to it? No?”

Pretty soon, they heard the sounds of a fight going on further up the road. They picked up their pace and reached a crossroad. Two Wardens were protecting a dark haired elf from undead. The group bolted into action with Max leading the way. 

Upon recognizing their armor, the Wardens were surprised to see the Inquisitor rushing to their aid. 

Max came up behind one of the shambling corpses and cut the head off of it. Cassandra bashed the head of another with her shield, reducing its head to a splattered mess. Sera let fly a couple arrows at one that was trying to get behind the Wardens and the elf. It fell back down with the arrows jutting out from its chest. John practically disintegrated a few corpses with his biotics as Hawke hacked another to pieces. Within a minute or two, the undead were no longer a problem. The two Wardens turned to the elf, checking to make sure she was okay. With the danger having passed, she fled back to a cabin which was further down the road. 

The Wardens turned to Max and the others, giving a short bow. The Warden who was a warrior, stepped forward to shake Max’s hand as the other one, an archer, nodded. 

“The Grey Wardens thank you for your aid, Inquisitor.” The warrior said.

Max grinned. “It was no trouble. Will you stay to help fight the undead here?” He asked.

The Warden shook his head sadly. “My orders forbid it. Crestwood was only a detour. If the Inquisition can help, I beg you to do what you can. The villagers have already lost too many.”

Cassandra frowned. “And what were you doing in Crestwood?”

The warrior shifted his feet. “A Warden is wanted for questioning. We heard they had passed through here, but the villagers know nothing. They have troubles enough.”

Max eyed the man curiously. “What have you been told about this rogue Warden?” He asked in hopes of gleaming some information about Hawke’s mystery Warden friend.

Again, the man shook his head. “Warden-Commander Clarel ordered their capture. I can say no more than that. I hope they come with us peacefully if we find them. I have no desire to die fighting a fellow Warden. I hear fighting them is suicide. Anyway, we should be off. Be well Inquisitor.” The Warden said before he and his companion left, heading in the direction Max and the others had just come from. Once they were a far enough distance away, Max scratched his head. “Neither of those Wardens mentioned a new leader. I don’t think they’re part of Corypheus’s plot to seize the Order.”

Sera rolled her eyes. “Right. Because they would have said?”

Max turned to Hawke. “I hope your friend has answers for us.”

Hawke smiled. “Oh I’d take anything from them with a grain of salt.”

Max groaned. Hawke was as forthcoming as ever.

They continued on the road until they neared the village. John shouted a warning. “Undead by the gate!” He shouted as he charged off so there was really no reason why the others had to hurry after him. After seeing the man plow through nearly a hundred or more Venatori at Haven, no one was ever actually worried about him during a fight. And this was no exception. Shepard easily dispatched the bunch of undead harassing the few people guarding the gate to the village. They stared in wonder as Max and the others joined Shepard and passed them into the village. 

Crestwood itself was a simple small village. Houses were made of wood with grass thatch roofs. A short stone path led up to where the mayor lived assumingly. Higher still, was an old watch tower. There were few people wandering about as most were barricading themselves in their homes, terrified for their lives. Until recently, of course, this was just a fishing village after all and so no one was used to corpses attacking them. 

Max led the way up to the mayor’s house. He swung open the door, surprised that the mayor hadn’t barred up the place. 

The mayor, a man with dark hair tied into a ponytail and a nervous look about him, turned around and jumped when he saw Max. “The Inquisitor?” The man almost sounded worried that the Inquisitor himself was here. 

Max raised an eye. Only someone that was hiding something would be worried when someone else showed up to help. 

“Mayor Dederick of Crestwood village,” Dederick said with a bow. “At your service, despite everything. Are you...here to stop the undead?”

John nodded. “Of course we are.”

Max eyed the mayor. “The undead are appearing because of a rift in the lake. How can I get to it?”

Dederick frowned. “The light in the lake? Its coming from the caves below Old Crestwood. Darkspawn flooded it ten years ago during the Blight. It wiped out the village, killing the refugees we took in.”

Something about what he said didn’t seem right with Max but he chose to keep quiet about it for now. Instead, he asked about the dam he had seen. “I saw a dam. If we use it to drain the lake, I can get to that Fade rift.”

Dederick looked even more mention at the mention of the dam. “Drain the—There must be some other way!”

“We are trying to help,” Cassandra said softly. “The Inquisitor is the only one who can close the rifts.”

Dederick sighed. “You’d have to evict the bandits in the old fort to use the dam. I can’t ask you to risk your life.”

Max nodded. “Crestwood won’t last much longer. I don’t want to leave without doing what I can.” Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Cassandra and John nodding in approval of his words. 

“I…” Dederick sighed, relenting. “I suppose it must come to this,” he handed Max a key. “This key unlocks the gate to the dam controls past the fort. The rift must be in the caves under Old Crestwood. But Inquisitor...I would not linger there.”

Hawke grinned. “Great. So now we are fighting bandits. Well, at least it should be fun.”

“If you follow the main road, you’ll come to the fort soon enough. Good luck.” Dederick said, ushering them out of his home and back out into the light drizzle. 

Sera smiled wolfishly, clutching her bow. “Alright! Let’s go put some bandits out of their banditing misery.” She said excitedly. It was always fun to kill bandits preying on the helpless. 

As they got closer to the fort, which was huge and silhouetted against the rain clouds, Max looked at the fort and then around at the surroundings. He was formulating a plan of attack when Cassandra shrugged her shield off of her back. “There’s the keep the major talked about, and the bandits.”

John studied the keep. “Archers on the ramparts. Good defenses. They’d be hard to pry out.”

Hawke grinned as he brandished his axes around. “Then lets go kick down the front door.”

Max cleared his throat. “Or, we just sneak in through the back door.”

When the others looked at him oddly, he explained. “Think about it. Every fort like this always has some secret passage in and out of the walls for emergencies. So all we have to do is find this back door, sneak into the keep, and take the bandits by surprise. Or kill them all stealthy without ever having to be drawn into a full fledged fight.”

Sera crossed her arms, frowning. “And how are you so smart about this?”

Max gave a light chuckle. “This won’t be the first fort I’ve snuck into. I’ve snuck into several, not counting my family’s one in Ostwick.”

Cassandra raised an eye. “Why would you have to sneak into your own family’s keep?”

Max coughed. “Nevermind that. Let’s go look for a way into  _ this  _ keep.”

Cassandra pit the matter on pause but this talk of Max sneaking into his own family’s property would be continued later. She made a note of it in her mind to press him for more information at a later time. 

After what felt like hours of searching, they finally found the back entrance, like Max said they would. Seeing how he was apparently used to sneaking into heavily armed forts, he led the way, killing giant spiders as they went. They reached a ladder and after climbing up it and into an obvious side room, Max peered out of the room. 

From what he could see, there were only a few guards on duty. The bandits most likely didn’t think to post more as they didn’t think anyone would attack them. They would soon learn the error of that decision.

Max whispered the guard’s positions to Sera and the elf carefully slipped out of the room and hid behind some crates near the door. Quickly and silently, she drew her bow, sighted, and shot four of the five watchguards. The last one heard the sound of her peers dropping but before he could sound the alarm, Max’s knife found itself in her throat. 

Giving the all clear, the rest of them crept out of the side room. 

Hawke, who was taking up the rear, noticed a faint shimmering form creeping up behind Sera. Recognizing the shimmering for what it was, he threw one of his axes. The axe embedded itself into a man’s back, who had been hiding in stealth until seconds before. The bandit rogue went down without a sound. 

Hawke retrieved his axe and followed the others up the ramparts to the top of the fort. As they reached the top of the stairs, an arrow came flying down. If not for Cassandra’s incredible reflexes and shield, she would have taken an arrow right to her gut. 

“Guess they know we are here.” John muttered as he took the lead, with Max and Cassandra right behind him. Sera went in the middle of the group and Hawke continued to watch their backs as the group moved forward as one. They stuck by Shepard and within his biotic barrier until they reached the top of the ramparts where the rest of the bandits were waiting. Once they reached the top, John simply picked all the bandits up with his biotics and tossed them over the walls. Luckily for the bandits, they were dead before they hit the ground. 

Max shook his head in awe. Shepard and his biotics were really something. It almost didn’t seem fair to bad guys to put Shepard against them. 

John blinked. He had been expecting more of a fight, especially from the bandit leader who had been a huge man carrying a massive war hammer. “Well that was easy.”

 

Two days later, the fort was occupied by Inquisition soldiers and scouts and John and the others had closed the rift in the lake after draining it. Which in turn, stopped the majority of the undead but also cleared up the rainy weather. Now it was just a constant light sprinkle instead of a constant storm. As for the mayor, he had vanished after they found that he had been the one to flood Old Crestwood in an attempt to stop the Blight from spreading to the rest of the people. A tough decision but still one that deserved judgement. 

It was late in the evening when they found the cave where Hawke’s Warden friend was. Amazingly enough, it had been the first cave they checked. Which blew John’s mind. He had been sure that they would be looking for days despite Max half joking that they would find it immediately. The two had even bet on it, which John lost. 

The cave in question had clearly recently been used as a smugglers hideout. So recently that the blood stains still hadn’t left the walls. Evidence of the Grey Warden. Plus, there was a note at the entrance to the cave that read, “Bandits, please enter. There is plenty of wealth inside for you if you want to die too.” 

Max led the way into the cave with John right behind him and Hawke almost giddy with excitement. 

Max walked into a large cavern. Over to one side was an old table with some papers on it and a bedroll. The cavern was lit by a dim lantern sitting on the table. The sound of water dripping off of stalactites could be heard but other than that, it was quiet. 

Suddenly, Max felt something tap his neck. Something cold and hard. “Freeze.” Someone said to his right. 

Max threw his hands up. “I surrender.”

He heard Hawke chuckle as he stepped into the cavern along with everyone else. “It’s just us. I brought the Inquisitor.” He said with a grin. 

Max heard Cassandra gasp as she entered the cavern and felt the cold metal leave his skin. 

“It can’t be.” Cassandra whispered.

Max turned to face the person that had stopped him and frowned. It was a woman with messy black hair that covered her forehead, much like Hawke’s. She had bright blue eyes that shone despite the dim light in the background. Her eyes were mischievous but in a good way. Like you didn’t have to worry about what she was up even though she definitely up to something. Under her left eye was the tiniest of scars, it was almost cute. She carried a staff with a red ruby on one end of it and a small blade on the other end. She wore jagged armor, making it look like she had talons for feet and hands. Around her neckline was a bunch of...hawk feathers it looked like. The woman smiled, her teeth were blindingly white against the overall darkness of the cave. The smile had nothing but humor to it.

“Hello Inquisitor,” She said with a wink. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Max stated at her, completely baffled. Hawke stepped forward, chuckling. “This is my Warden contact. Everyone, allow me to introduce you to my twin sister. Marian Hawke.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe surprise! It wasn’t Aiden but another member of the Hawke family as the Warden contact! Man it was super hard not to just come out and spill it before this chapter; I was so tempted to. Anyway I hope you like the surprise! Oh and don’t worry, Aiden is coming eventually just not right now. I have plans for him too;) Until next time! And as always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter


	24. There’s Two of Them??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Marian Hawke! Some fun dialogue between the twins. And a surprise big fight scene:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like Marian! She’s basically a ‘slightly’ more mature version of Hawke haha

CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR

 

It was a good thing John was there; otherwise, Hawke would have been smashed to a pulp by Cassandra. 

The Seeker immediately lunged at the Champion with murderous intent. Luckily for Hawke. John stepped in between them and held Cassandra back. With his biotics of course. If he had held her back any other way, he would have gotten a broken nose from all of her flailing. 

“You piece of shit! You purposefully neglected to mention that your contact was your sister! Maker. John, you better let me out of this biotic thing right this instant so I can throttle that idiot!” Cassandra shouted.

John winced from the sheer volume of her shout. “Not until you settle down.”

Sera grinned at Marian who grinned back. “Pfft. Wow.” 

Max blinked, looking at Hawke and then Marian and then Hawke again. “Wait, can we start over? I’m confused. You have two sisters? Since when?”

Hawke snickered. “Since our mother gave birth to us, duh. We’re twins. And just for the record, I beat her into the world by a minute so I’m technically the eldest.”

Marian rolled her eyes. “We’re the same age, dumbass,” she turned to Max, giving another grin. “But yes, we’re twins. Except I’m the pretty one. He’s the dumb one.”

Hawke laughed. “Well that’s clearly not true. I’m the pretty one. I am the one with a partner and everyone knows that only pretty people like me have partners.”

Marian snorted, raising an eye. “Everyone has been with Isabela so I wouldn’t say she has good taste.”

Hawke huffed. “You haven’t been with Isabela so obviously she has a limit.”

Marian chuckled. “Only because I didn’t want to steal her from you. You would have been heartbroken and completely lost if I had. Which I easily could have.”

Hawke waved her off. “Yeah, yeah. Keep telling yourself that ugly.”

Marian crosses her arms. “Funny. I was just about to say the same thing.”

Cassandra groaned loudly. “Ugh, Maker save us. It’s like there two Hawkes.”

Max smiled at her. “Um, there are two Hawkes. Don’t you remember?”

John cleared his throat. “How about we talk about how they’re twins after we talk about why we are here?”

Max nodded. “Excellent idea.” he said, turning to Marian. 

Marian smiled, giving another small bow. “Warden Marian Hawke. I’m at your service, Inquisitor. I’ll answer any questions you might have.”

“‘Service’. Kinky.” Sera muttered, earning her a glare from Cassandra who had calmed down enough for John to let go.

Max scratched his light beard. “Most of you Wardens disappear. Then I run into a darkspawn magister named Corypheus. Do you think that one might have something to do with the other?” He asked.

Marian winced. “I fear it is so. When Garret slew Corypheus, Weisshaupt was happy to put the matter to rest. But an Archdemon can survive wounds that seem fatal, and when Garret told me about him, I feared Corypheus might possess the same power,” she walked over to the table, glancing down at a map of some kind. “My investigation uncovered clues but no proof. There were barely any mention of something like Corypheus. But then, not long after, every Warden in Orlais began to hear the Calling.”

The mood in the cavern drastically darkened at the mere mention of the Calling.

Hawke scowled. “I recall that being a bad thing. But I don’t recall you telling me about all this.” 

Marian turned around, frowning. “I didn’t want to worry you. Or reopen old wounds. Besides, it was a Grey Warden matter. They like their secrets staying within the Wardens and not being blabbed about to idiots like you.”

Sensing another bout of sibling banter, John cut in before Hawke could reply. Plus, he had no idea what the calling was. “So is this Calling like name calling? Or is it more serious than that like some sort of Grey Warden ritual?”

Marian raised an eye at him. “You don’t know what the Calling is?”

Sera snickered. “Sheepy here is new to here.”

When Marian looked at Max, he smiled. “I’ll fill you in later about John. For now, just treat him as being uncultured.”

John didn’t like being called uncultured but he had to be honest that he more or less was. At least when it came to the cultures of Thedas.

Marian shrugged. It didn’t bother her in the slightest. She looked to John. “The Calling tells a Warden that the blight will soon claim them. Starts with dreams; usually nightmares. Then comes whispers in the head. Then you start hearing a tiny song play in your mind, in the background until it almost gets deafening. The Warden says their farewells and goes to the Deep Roads to meet their death in combat before the taint twists them.”

John was taken back. That sounded like a bad way to go. 

“And every Warden in Orlais is hearing that right now? They think they’re dying?” He asked.

“Yes,” Marian declared sadly. “Likely because of Corypheus. If the Wardens fall, who will stand against the next Blight? It is our greatest fear.”

Hawke snorted. “And then they do something desperate. Which is of course what Corypheus wants.”

Cassandra rubbed her chin. “Is the Calling they’re hearing real? Or is Corypheus mimicking it somehow?”

Marian simply shrugged. “How should I know? Even as an experienced Warden, before Hawke killed him, I had only heard the vaguest ofwhispers of Corypheus. What matters is that the Wardens believe that this Calling is real, and they will act accordingly. That is all I know for certain.”

Max held up his hands. “Hold on a second. You said that all the Wardens are heading the Calling. Does that include you?”

Marian nodded, trying to ignore the wince and look of concern from her brother. “Sadly, yes. It lurks like a wolf in the shadows around a campfire. Like a faint hum in the back of my head. The creature that makes this music has never known the love of the Maker but...at times I almost understand it.” She clenched her fists. “We must uncover what Corypheus has done and end it. This cannot stand.”

John scratched his head. “Just one thing. How can Corypheus make all the Wardens hear the Calling? Is he just good at playing instruments?”

Marian gave a smirk. “I cannot say. Wardens know little about him, save that he is dangerous. He is a magister as well as a darkspawn—and speaks with the voice of the Blight. That lets him affect the minds of Wardens, since we are tied to the Blight ourselves. It must be how he created this false Calling.”

“So the Wardens are making one last desperate attack on the darkspawn?” Cassandra stated. 

Marian stared at her. “We are the only ones who can slay Archdemons. Without us, the next Blight will consume the world. Warden-Commander Clarel spoke of a blood magic ritual to prevent future Blights before we all perished. When I protested the plan as madness and stupidity, my own comrades turned on me.” She pointed at the map. “Grey Wardens are gathering here. In the Western Approach. It is an ancient Tevinter ritual tower. There, we will find answers.”

“And if we don’t?” Cassandra said pointedly.

Marian grinned. “Then we all throw our hands up in annoyance and find someone else that might know where to find some answers.”

Max stared blankly at her. “How is that a plan?”

Hawke and Marian both shrugged. “I don’t know, it seems pretty solid to me.” Hawke said.

Cassandra did a facepalm, groaning as she did so. “Ugh. We’re doomed.”

John laughed. “At least they’re optimistic about it.”

The group turned to the entrance but Marian paused, placing her hands on her hips. “Hold on a moment,” When everyone stopped and looked back at her, she grinned. “Quick question for you all: anyone feel like killing a dragon? Or maybe a wyvern I hear is harassing the farmers?”

Hawke and Sera’s face split in a wide grin while Cassandra sighed tiredly. Max was visibly nervous about the prospect of fighting a dragon. As for John, he just stood dumbfounded. He wasn’t sure whether or not Marian was being serious. 

Kill a dragon? That’s absurd.

Hawke gave a loud whoop, jumping up in excitement. “There’s a dragon near here? Yesss! Let’s go kill us a dragon!”

Max chuckled nervously. “Yeah, like that’s such an easy everyday feat.”

Hawke raised an eye in surprise. “Have you never killed a dragon before? Ha, you’re such a rookie, Max.”

John raised his hand. “Well I have never even seen a dragon other than the one that attacked Haven. You mean to say there’s more?”

Cassandra nodded grimly. “Lots more. In fact, there was so many that my family spent generations hunting the vast majority of them down. But in recent years, their numbers have slowly started to rise again.”

Sera was almost shaking from excitement. “Who cares? I wanna fight a dragon!”

“Me too!” Hawke agreed.

Marian laughed, slapping her brother on the back. “I knew you’d be up for it! Just like old times little brother!” She said cheerfully before hurrying out of the cavern. 

“Yea—hey wait a second, I’m the older brother!” Hawke shouted as he ran after her. 

Sera laughed, running off to join them. 

John looked at Cassandra and Max worriedly. “Please tell me we aren’t actually going to go fight a dragon? With just us?”

Cassandra shrugged but she was smiling. “Why not just us? Hawke has killed loads of dragons so Varric tells me. And Leliana once told me of a time when the Hero of Ferelden killed a high dragon with just three other people helping him. Besides, didn’t you kill hundreds of mountain sized Reapers? So what’s a tower sized dragon to you?”

John scowled, suddenly regretting his decision to tell her about Reapers. 

Max snorted. “She’s got you there, Spaceman.”

 

“Just so it’s perfectly clear for our obituaries: I was peer pressured into this.” John whispered as they crouched behind some ruins maybe a soccer field’s length away from the dragon. How they weren’t already discovered was beyond him. He had gotten a good look at the beast as they were sneaking up closer and he did not want to tangle with it. 

The dragon was easily the size of a large tower. Or at least a large tower by Thedas standards. Unlike the one that destroyed Haven, this dragon was almost stereotypical. It was a dragon. But it had curved horns on it head and it’s scales were tinted blue and yellow. It pawed at the crumbling ruin it was perched on, looking over its territory. 

“If we really are doing this, why didn’t we come up with a plan of attack before we got this close?” He asked the group. 

Max went to speak and then shut his mouth. “That...is an excellent point. What is our plan of attack?”

Hawke grinned at them. Only Marian could see what was going to happen and so she mentally prepared herself. And also gripped her staff just a little bit tighter. 

Hawke chuckled. “Simple. Attack.” He said before he slipped out from behind the cover and yelled a battle cry as he ran towards the dragon. Which of course, noticed his frontal assault immediately and gave its own roar, leaping down from its perch to kill this insignificant pest. 

“Fucking yeeeah!!” Hawke screamed as he ran at the dragon. 

Marian laughed, breaking out from cover and running after her brother, throwing a fireball at the dragon’s wings. 

Sera gave a loud whoop and ran around the corner, shooting arrow after arrow at its wings in hopes of keeping it from flying away. 

Max shrugged and broke off at top speed in an attempt to catch up to the Hawke siblings Cassandra looked at John and grunted in annoyance. “We’re surrounded by idiots.”

John nodded in agreement. “It sure seems that way. Anyway, I suppose we should go help them.”

Cassandra sighed as she stepped out to join the fray. “Unfortunately.”

She rushed off after the others. John stepped out from behind the cover just in time to see Hawke reach the dragon, leaping under ones of its huge legs as it tried to swipe at him. Hawke jumped back to his feet and began hacking away at its legs while Marian shot a large fireball into its chest, which exploded on impact. Sera kept firing at its wings and its wings were now riddled with barbed arrows. Max meanwhile, was almost there. And Cassandra, like John, was still a ways away from the fight. 

The dragon screeched loudly as it realized that there were more attackers. 

John grinned, his Omni blades sliding out. Well, at least this won’t be boring.

With a cry, he bolted forward with a charge. Upon colliding with the dragon, he sank his blades deep into the beast’s scales on its right side. For once though, his blades weren’t able to simply slice through. As these were dragon scales, they were made of sturdier stuff. While he wasn’t able to cut all the way, it still hurt and enraged the dragon. 

The dragon shook with fury, knocking John away. He landed on his feet and leaped back as the dragon’s clawed paw nearly missed him. 

By this time, both Max and Cassandra had joined in. Max was attacking its left side while Cassandra was trying to keep its attention away from Marian and Sera by cutting at its neck. Hawke for his part, had moved further down near the tail. 

That was when the dragon inhaled sharply. 

“Here it comes!” Cassandra shouted as the dragon exhaled, shooting arcs of electricity out of its mouth. 

“I thought dragon’s only shoot out flames!” John shouted, his voice barely audible above the dragon’s roar.

“Not all of them do!” Max yelled back. 

John didn’t have time to think more on the subject as the beast’s aim turned towards where Sera was moving to. Knowing that she wouldn’t sense the change in projection, John quickly threw a biotic barrier over the elf right as the electricity enveloped her. If he had been just a second later, she would have fried.

With his free hand, John jabbed a blade into a scale, this time though, it broke off a sizable chunk of the scale. He stabbed it again, with a geyser of blood pouring out of the wound. It must have pissed the beast off enough for it swerved around, knocking Max and Cassandra to the ground as it did so. Hawke though, had jumped onto its tail and was now trying to climb his way up its spine. 

It swiveled it’s head until it stared down at John with beady but intelligent eyes. 

John swallowed. Maybe pissing off a dragon wasn’t the best of ideas he’d had lately. But at least it got its attention away from Sera, who moved farther away to a safer distance. 

In an instant, the dragon snapped its jaws at John. John barely avoided its teeth, feeling the rush of air as it’s jaws flew past him. Seeing an opportunity, John swiped at its muzzle with his blades. They cut at its snout, drawing blood. It moved its head suddenly, and this time it was able to toss John up into the air. In the fraction of a second he was airborne, he saw Hawke nearing its neck, using his axes to dig in and make new hand grips. He hit the ground with a grunt. Even with his shields taking most of the force, he was willing to bet he had a new bruise on his back. 

Before the dragon could finish him off, Max and Cassandra jumped in front of him. Max was a blur as he stabbed any chunks in its armor. And Cassandra bashes it’s nose and slashed at its mouth. 

Thoroughly annoyed now, it flapped its wings in preparation to fly. Only to find out that it could only get off the ground a few meters. Sera and Marian had damaged its wings so that it could no longer fly. Humiliated and enraged, it gave a deafening roar. As if challenging them to try and finish it off. 

Unfortunately for it, Hawke had finally reached the top of its head. He clung desperately to some horns as he tried to jam his axes under the scales in an attempt to pry them apart. 

Marian, somehow sensing what Hawke was trying to do, set his axes on fire to help. This way, he could get them under the scales and do some real damage. 

Bleeding and hurting, the dragon shook its head, sending Hawke flying off. John caught him with his biotics and gently set him down. The second his feet touched the ground, he was back running. 

Then out of nowhere. Cassandra tackled him to the ground hair as the dragon let loose with another bolt of electricity. 

The dragon lunged at them as they were on the ground. But in an instant, Max was in between them. He sidestepped the beast’s massive jaws and stuck one of his daggers into its eye. With his other stiletto, he jammed it into the side of the dragon’s skull. 

As he did this, Marian dropped her staff and with her hands glowing with magic, she did a motion and two enormous fists appeared around the dragon’s head. The specter hands gripped the dragon’s jaw and started to slowly pry its jaw apart. With two cries, Max plunged his dagger deep into the dragon’s forehead as Marian ripped its jaw apart with a tremendous amount of magic. 

With one finally screech, the dragon rose to its hind legs before collapsing to the ground. John caught Max as he fell. 

Looking around to make sure everyone was safe, he suddenly felt like he had been running for days. He was spent. 

The Hawke’s both gave a whoop and high fives each other. Sera cheered and Cassandra leaned on her sword tiredly. Max’s knees were jelly from being thrown up in the air but he remained standing, looking in awe at the corpse before them. But more in shock that he had helped kill it. 

“Did we just kill a dragon?” John asked no one in particular. 

Sera snorted. “Damn right we friggin killed a dragon!”

Hawke laughed. “Let’s go find another!”

As a collective group, they all shouted in unison, “No!”

Hawke frowned. “Aw, you guys are no fun.”

Shaking her head, Cassandra said breathlessly, “So what now?”

Marian smiled, nodding to Max and the dead dragon’s unhinged jaw. “You know Max, that mouth of its would make one awesome looking throne for your Skyhold. Maybe have a few of your agents come down here and take care of it?”

Max nodded enthusiastically. “Well that settles it. You’re the smart one out of you two.”

Hawke grunted. “As if.”

Marian snorted. “You can’t even deny it, you idiot.”

“Oh yes I can. Because I’m the older, smarter, better looking Hawke.”

“And what does that make me? The original?”

Max cleared his throat, gathering the attention of both of them. “Hawkes.”

They both looked at him. “Yes?”

“Shut up.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! And I hope you are excited to learn more about everyone too! And I tried to do the dragon fight justice while not having John take all of the spotlight. Others deserve to show off sometimes too haha. Until next time;)


	25. A Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some cute John and Josephine moments, with the start of her personal quest. Plus a little extra something ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I especially enjoyed writing the end of this chapter:)

CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE

 

Marian was easily welcomed into the Inquisition and its inner circle once John and the others returned from Crestwood. Having slain the dragon and then the wyvern Marian told them about, they started the journey back home. They had been back at Skyhold for a week and Marian was already in just about everyone’s good graces. Varric had been ecstatic when he heard she was with them. 

As for the Warden problem, it would be some time before the scouts could reach the Western Approach and set up a base camp. Apparently, the Approach was on the other side of Thedas and so it would take a long time to get to. John didn’t mind though. He wasn’t looking forward to another inevitable long journey. He liked traveling and seeing the sights of Thedas with Max and the others but he was a little worn out at this point. He wanted to just relax for a while, maybe help out around Skyhold. 

The only problem with that idea was that no one at Skyhold really required his help. At Skyhold, the most he was useful for was occasionally picking up something heavy. 

Even that though, he didn’t mind. He had to admit it was nice not constantly being needed for a change. 

John whistled a tune under his breath as he walked around the castle grounds, fingering his tags. He was thinking of going to the tavern to say hello the friends he knew he’d find there, when Josephine poked her head out from her office. Catching his eyes, she beckoned him over.

“Commander? I must speak with you.” Josephine said urgently as he entered her office. She shut the door behind him and he raised an eye at her. 

“What is it?” He asked, noting that she was definitely nervous and on edge. Which was highly unusual for her. 

Josephine fidgeted with her hands as she answered. “I...I must explain something first about the Montilyet’s fortune.”

John nodded, remembering something she had told him during one of their talks. “You once said that your family had been forbidden from trading in Orlais, right?” 

Josephine nodded, surprised he would remember something as minor as that. “It devastated our finances. The Montilyets have, in fact, been in debt for over a hundred years.”

John raised an eye. “Debt or not, you appear to be surviving.”

She frowned. “That isn’t enough!” She said frustratingly. “A disaster could wipe us out completely.” 

Josephine started pacing back and forth, with John watching her as she walked. He’d be a fool not to notice her hips swaying as she walked. With a blink, he shook his head to take his gaze away. It would be in poor taste to be checking her out when she is clearly agitated. 

“For generations, we’ve done everything to keep creditors at bay. Sold our lands to stave off interest.” Josephine said. She threw her hands up angrily. “It’s just...it is  _ infuriating  _ to see my family still reduced to this! I’m to become head of our house. If I sell any more of our land, my family will become destitute,” She stopped pacing and turned back to John. “That  _ cannot  _ be my legacy to them.”

John made a point to be very careful with his next words. He didn’t want to upset her anymore than she already was. “Not to be rude or anything, but I think most people worry about their next meal, never mind an estate, Josephine. I know that was how it was for me growing up.”

Josephine’s tone softened, realizing the point he was trying to make. “I’m not blind. I know many people have worries far worse. But I worry for my family. My foolish sister Yvette with her daydreams, my brothers trying to rebuild our fleet with their own hands… Is it wrong to hope they never know hardship?”

John shook his head, swallowing. “No, it isn’t wrong at all. Is there anything I can do to help? Anything at all?”

Josephine sighed. “I’d almost solved our problems. For a while. I negotiated a chance to reinstate the Montilyets as landed traders in Orlais. We could rebuild with that. But when I dispatched paperwork to Val Royeaux…” She wrung her hands together nervously. “I’ve just learned my carriers were murdered. And the documents restoring my family’s trading status destroyed.”

John gaped at her. “Who hates Montilyets enough to do that? I mean that’s more than a little extreme.”

“Leliana made inquiries that bore success. Comte Bolsvert, a nobleman in Val Royeaux, claims to know who killed my messengers. He has a request: that the Inquisitor and the world traveler—you, come when I meet him so he’s seen ‘publicly conferring’ with you both.”

John snorted with laughter. “The ‘world traveler’? I wasn’t aware that people outside of the Inquisition knew who I was.”

Josephine nodded enthusiastically. “Oh, yes. Among the people, you are almost as famous as Max is. And why wouldn’t you be? A dashing Commander from another world with incredible out of this world power that’s helped save countless lives working with the Herald of Andraste? It’d be a wonder if you weren’t well known everywhere.”

John smirked. “Good point. So what will being seen with us gain the comte? An autograph or two?”

Josephine smiled. John’s good nature always helped brighten her mood. Even now, when she was so worried about this whole mess. “The comte will drop hints at parties he’s to meet with an important visitor. Allies and rivals will take note. Once he’s met you, there will be speculation. The comte will subtly spin reports to his advantage. He will use us, but if he knows who killed my people, I ask that we indulge him.”

John rubbed the back of his neck. “Ugh, I hate politicians and nobles like him. But if that’s what it takes to get to the bottom of this, I’ll meet this comte with you. Anything to help.”

Josephine smiled warmly, feeling as if a great burden had been lifted from her shoulders. It had been stupid of her to think he might not agree to help her. He was too kind-hearted not to. She loved that about the Commander; his willingness to help any and all those in need.

She curtsied. “Thank you, John. It means...you are too kind.” She blushed. “There is one small problem though.”

“And that’s that?” Asked John.

“Um…” Josephine said embarrassingly, pushing that loose strand of hair out of her eyes. “Since Max has been on the road so much lately, he’s drastically behind on the paperwork duties that come with being the Inquisitor. So sadly, he can’t come. He’s too swamped with other business. He wants to come of course, but I’m making Cassandra make him stay here and work. So it’ll just be—.”

“It’ll just be us three.” Leliana said as she entered the room suddenly.

Josephine jumped, gasping in shock. “Maker! Leliana! How many times have I asked you not to startle me like that?”

Leliana smirked. “I’ve lost count.”

Josephine frowned. “Well don’t do it again! And what do you mean, ‘us three’?”

Leliana shrugged. “It means I’m coming with you two. I don’t trust this comte. And I also don’t trust that you two will be fine by yourselves on the road to Val Royeaux. So I’m tagging along.”

John grunted.  _ You mean you don’t fully trust me yet. Let alone trust me to look after Josephine. _ John thought. 

While he understood where the spymaster was coming from—he would still be wary if he was in her shoes too—but he would never let any harm come to Josephine. He’d rather die than see her get hurt. But of course, he couldn’t rightly say that to Leliana when Josephine was standing right there.

Leliana caught Josephine’s eye and winced. She could tell that Josephine clearly saw right through her to her true intentions. Leliana also reasoned that Josephine was in fact, not all that disappointed that Max couldn’t come. Leliana scrunched her eyes up. Josephine probably wanted Max to be swamped with important paperwork so that he couldn’t go. It would have meant that she and John would have gone to Val Royeaux together. Which was exactly what Josephine has been hoping for.

But now Leliana ruined that idea, insisting she join them. And since Josephine knew that she would look bad in front of John for pushing away a friend that, from his perspective, just wanted to help, she had to accept Leliana’s proposal. Even if she wasn’t a big fan of it.

Josephine turned to John. “We’ll leave at first light tomorrow morning. I  _ must  _ know who killed my couriers just to hand my family.”

John nodded, stepping forward and taking her hands in his. “We’ll figure it out, Josie. I promise you.”

Josephine’s heart fluttered when he called her Josie. Immediately, a deep blush spread to what felt like her whole face. Her palms suddenly felt sweaty and she was sure that John could feel it. 

She had been called that by Leliana countless times before, but for some reason, her heart swelled when John said it, as if her chest might burst from hearing it leave his lips alone. She wanted him to call her that again. 

John noticed her blushing and then realized what he had just said. He cleared his throat, backing up. “Um, sorry. I know that’s sort of Leliana’s nickname for you.”

Leliana nodded. “Yeah, so try not to-.”

“It’s fine.” Josephine interrupted her, staring into John’s endless electric blue eyes. She could have sworn she could see the stars in his eyes whenever she looked at them. 

“I like it when you call me Josie. So you don’t have to apologize.” She said, her heart beating so loud it amazed her that he couldn’t hear it.

John grinned at her, glad that didn’t go over badly. 

Leliana looked at the both of them, unsure of what she was seeing but not liking it regardless. She could clearly see that Josephine was head over heels about the Commander but from what she could tell, John was either toying with her emotions or just really, really oblivious to her obvious attraction to him. And he was too kind and gentle to ever toy with someone like that. 

Leliana grunted.  _ Then I guess he really is  _ that _ dense. _

 

“John?” Josephine called from the doorway of his room. It was late at night and she was almost certain he was asleep. Yet, something kept her awake. Something that had been on her mind since their earlier conversation. Something he had said. 

“Come in.” John said and she stepped into the room. He was sitting at his desk with the candles and lanterns out. The only light was the light from her own room. He was just sitting there, staring at his tags. Before he hid it, she could see a hint of sadness in his eyes before he smiled. “It’s a little late to make a social call, don’t you think?” 

Josephine snickered. “Yes, well, I had something on my mind. Something you said earlier today about growing up and worrying about the next meal. You don’t talk about your childhood or family that often, if at all and what you said got me thinking. Was life hard for you growing up? On Mindoir before the slavers, I mean.”

That same sadness crept into his eyes again. The sadness only someone that has seen too much and been through too much gets. John was silent for a time, before nodding slowly. “Yeah. It was hard. My family was simple. My dad was a farmer and my mom helped out at the local store. They worked tirelessly and crazy hours to get food on the table. And even then, we were never sure we’d have enough. My older sister even worked two jobs to help out. With the money left over, I was barely able to get an education. I wanted to help out and get a job to help pay for things but my family didn’t want that. They wanted me to be better than they were, to one day leave the colony and make a difference in the world. I guess you could say they got their wish. But to answer your question, yes it was difficult growing up. Every day was a struggle. Why do you ask?”

Josephine frowned at him. “I’m not sure. I guess I just felt like I might have insulted you by worrying about estates when you grew up worrying about when your next meal was. And well...I wanted to let you know that you can talk to me about this type of stuff. If you ever feel I insulted your upbringing or anything, please don’t hesitate to tell me and I will apologize. I don’t ever want to insult you, knowingly or not is no excuse.”

John grinned at her. “And you won’t ever will, Josephine. I don’t think I’d take insult with anything you did to me.”

Josephine blushed and John blinked. “Shit. That came out weird.”

Josephine laughed. “It came out just fine.”

Now it was John’s turn to laugh, causing her ears to turn red. Abruptly saying goodnight, she shut the door and slid down against it to the floor. She smacked her forehead. Why did she have to say anything? 

 

The guard yawned, bored. It was of course his luck to be posted at the Spring during the celebration of the end of harvest. While he was looking out over the Spring on this cloudless night, all of his friends and family were down in the town’s tavern, drinking and having fun. And he was stuck here. 

He groaned. He didn’t understand why the blasted water had to be guarded; it wasn’t like it was common knowledge of the Spring’s miraculous powers. No one had used the thing in years. Probably because the only people that knew about the Spring were the people in town. And no one has died in a long time. 

Even if the water’s healing powers was well known, it wasn’t like anyone not from the town actually knew its location, let alone knew how to reach it. 

The guard’s eyes drooped, as he fought to stay awake. He only had to stay awake another hour or so. Then someone else would come up and take his place, allowing him to go back to town and if he was lucky, hopefully partake in at least some celebrating before the morning came.

His eyelids heavy with sleep, he slapped his face in an attempt to wake himself up. He blinked, peering out across the Spring at the surrounding forest. He wasn’t sure the slap had worked since in his sleepy state, he could swear he could see a figure making its way towards him. Which was odd because he wasn’t supposed to be relieved for a while yet. 

“You’re really early, Higgs. Got tired of having fun?” He called out, watching the figure get closer. 

His eyes widened as another shape seemed to slide out from behind the figure. 

With a jolt, it dawned on him that the two figures were closing in on him quickly and from two sides. They were definitely not Higgs come to relieve him.

“S-stay back! Not a step closer!” He shouted at them. One of the figures was clearly a dog. He brandished his spear, unsure of what to do. There’s never been an intruder that found the Miracle Spring. And he wasn’t trained how to fight another person. He was more used to fighting off the occasional stray wolf or fox than another person. 

He would call out for help but no one else was around; the town was a couple miles away. It was only him and this mystery person and his dog. 

“I’m warning you! Stay back!” He shouted. The other man and the dog ignored his warnings, instead choosing to get even closer. They were now close enough so that he could hear their footsteps through the underbrush. He could hear the dog growling quietly. He turned his attention upon the dog, guessing it was the most immediate threat. The other man didn’t appear to have any weapons out and the dog would be faster if they attacked.

He thrusted his spear out in hopes to frighten the dog. The dog barked threateningly and feinted a lunge before backing off. 

Some sixth sense told him to turn back to the person and he did so. He recoiled in fear as the other man seemed to have just appeared out of nothing. There was no way that the man had moved that quickly to close the gap between them and yet, he must have. In a flash, the man slipped a dagger out from under his sleeve and stuck it in his throat. 

He gargled on his own blood, dropping to his knees as his hands went limp around his spear. 

There was just no way. How could a man move that fast and that silently? He hadn’t even heard the other man’s footsteps as he was focused on the dog, which was now wagging its stump of a tail happily as the man slowly walked into the Miracle Spring. He bent down and cupped a hand in the water, taking a drink from it. A silvery hue enveloped the other man. 

The guard, his life quickly draining, looked up at the man that had killed him. The last thing he saw before he died, was the other man’s bright red hair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There ya go! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know your thoughts! Liking the potential John/Josephine? Ah the plans I have for this story hehe  
> Until next time!


	26. Please Don’t Tell Evelyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another sweet chapter with some Max/Cass moments and John, Josephine, and Leliana making their way to Val Royeaux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little dialogue heavy, as next chapter will most likely be as well, but hope you like it regardless!

CHAPTER TWENTY SIX

 

“So uh, yeah. The book is all done. It’s ready to be presented to her whenever you want.” Varric said to Max as they stood off to the side in the main hall. 

Max rubbed his chin. “Well we could do it now. Clearly neither of us are busy with anything.”

Varric raised an eye. “Shouldn’t you be doing that paperwork Ruffles wants you to do?”

Max shrugged, waving the comment away. “I’m taking a break. I’ve been at it for hours. Besides, if we don’t give Cassandra something else to focus on besides beating that training dummy up, she’ll get all irksome and annoying.”

Varric snickered, following Max outside. “You know, I don’t think you find her as annoying as you say you do.”

Max snorted, walking down the steps and heading towards Cassandra’s little training corner. She was sitting on her stool, gazing up at the tree leaves that swayed in the breeze above her. 

“Hey Cassandra!” Max said cheerfully as they walked up to the Seeker. 

Cassandra looked down from the tree and stood, eyeing the two of them cautiously. “What have you done now?”

Varric grinned at her, holding something behind his back. “I get it, Seeker. You’re still sore after our spat.”

Cassandra glowered at him. “I’m not a child, Varric. Do not suggest I am without reason.”

Varric’s grin widened as he held out what was behind his back. It was a book with a woman on the cover with ginger hair and decked out in full armor. “A peace offering: the next chapter of Swords and Shields. I hear you’re a fan.”

Cassandra blinked in astonishment. She had been eagerly awaiting the next installment of the story, almost to the point where she was desperate. But no one knew about her love for Swords andShields. No one except…

She turned an accusing eye onto Max, who was grinning as widely as Varric was. “This is your doing.”

Max snickered. “Oh, yes. Do you really think I’d miss this?”

Varric tilted his head to the side, holding up the book. “Well, is you’re not interested, you’re not interested. Still needs editing, anyhow.” He said, starting to walk away. He counted three seconds before Cassandra shouted, throwing her hands up. “Wait!”

Varric grinned as he stopped and turned around. “You’re probably wondering what happens to the knight-captain after the last chapter.”

Cassandra gasped, her eyes widening like a child seeing magic for the first time. “Nothing should happen to her! She was falsely accused!” 

Varric sneered. “Well it turns out the guardsman—.”

“Don’t  _ tell  _ me!” Cassandra yelled at the dwarf as she swiped the book from his hands. 

“This is the part where you thank the Inquisitor. I don’t normally give sneak peeks, after all.” Varric said with a nod to Max.

Cassandra stared down at the book in her hands.  _ Max did this on purpose? He had Varric finish the book for me as a gift? What does this mean? _

Not knowing how to handle this situation, she simply turned towards Max, smiling warmly at him. “I...thank you.”

Max grinned at her. “This was everything I’d hoped. Plus, I finally got you to smile again so that was worth the constant pestering of Varric to finish the thing.”

Varric chuckled. “I know how you feel.”

Grinning like a child, Cassandra looked down at the book again. “I wonder if I have time to read the first part?” She said excitedly. 

Max had to be honest that the Seeker being this giddy over something was an unbelievable sight. Who knew that under that taciturn shell beat a true romantic heart?

Varric laughed, walking away. “Don’t forget to tell all your friends! If you have any.” He muttered as an afterthought but Cassandra was too excited to hear him.

Cassandra seemed to forget that Max was still there as she sat down on her stool and flipped to the first page, her eyes glued to the words. Max shook his head happily. “Ah, completely worth it.” He said before he too, left the Seeker alone with her new book.

As he passed the Herald’s Rest, he heard a couple snickers coming from around the corner. Curious, he rounded the corner and bumped into Hawke and Marian giggling. 

He knew Hawke’s first name was Garret now because of Marian saying it but for some reason, it sounded weird whenever he called the man by his first name. Hawke was more his first name than his actual first name at this point. Besides, he got the feeling that the Champion didn’t really like being called Garret. 

“And what are you two giggling about?” He asked them.

Marian tried to stifle a laugh but it ended up coming out as an odd sounding snort. “So Cassandra likes Varric’s smutty books? Can there be a funnier thing? I don’t think so.”

Max sighed. “That’s what you two are laughing at? What’s wrong with Cassandra reading for fun?”

Hawke laughed. “Well of course you’d say that. You’re the one that wants to have fun with her.”

Max nearly choked. “I’m sorry, what?”

Marian looked at him with a twinkle in her eye. “What he means is that it’s obvious to anyone that you like Cassandra. And I have to agree with him; there’s definitely a lot of sexual tension between you two.”

Hawke frowned. “That’s not what I mean at all. I mean he wants to bend her over a bed or anything really, and hammer her like a nail.”

Even with years of being a noble, Max still couldn’t hide the blush that snuck it’s way into his cheeks. Which only served to fuel the Hawke sibling’s assumptions.

Hawke laughed. “Look at you! Blushing like an apple!” 

Marian smiled at him. “Aww, isn’t that just adorable! We have to go tell Evelyn right away!”

Max crosses his arms, standing defiant. “There is no way that that is happening.”

Marian raised an eye and then grabbed Max’s wrists, dragging him away towards the castle. Max tried desperately to break free from her but Marian had an iron grip almost as strong as Cassandra’s. Hawke followed them, laughing to his heart’s content.

As much as it pained him to admit it, Max started to beg them not to tell his sister. He knew that as soon as Evelyn even thought about the prospect of him liking Cassandra, he would never hear the end of it. She would stop at nothing to ‘pair them up’. 

Cassandra, disturbed by the commotion the three of them were causing, looked up from her book and blinked at the sight of Marian dragging a kicking and screaming Max into the castle with Hawke railing behind them, laughing. 

Rolling her eyes, she went back to her book. 

_ I don’t even want to know… _

 

The trip to Val Royeaux was about as awkward as it could get for John. Every time he tried to talk to Josephine, Leliana would watch them. She wasn’t blatantly watching them of course, but John knew enough about being sneaky to know when someone was watching him. A couple weeks of having Kasumi on your ship will do that. 

So he knew every time when Leliana was pretending to not be paying attention to their conversations while in reality, she was watching and listening to them like an eagle. Well, she was mostly watching him he noticed. She was clearly protective over her friend and while John respected that, he also found it a little annoying that after everything he had done, Leliana still didn’t trust him to be around Josephine. Who for her part, had noticed Leliana constantly watching them immediately. 

But when either of them tried to talk to Leliana about it, she would play innocent and act like she wasn’t doing anything. Anyone else would have believed her act but not John and Josephine. They knew she was doing it but they couldn’t actually catch her in the act. They were good but not  _ that  _ good.

So they just had to suffer through the awkwardness of constantly being watched and listened to by the Spymaster.

John yawned. He had volunteered to have a longer watch at night. Mainly because he figured Leliana would probably not trust him to stay in his own tent or something. The two women shared a tent, much to Josephine’s annoyance. Even she thought that was a little much on Leliana’s part.

John rubbed his eyes and checked his Omni tool. It was about two in the morning. Time to switch out with Leliana and get some shut eye before the day of traveling.

He walked over to the women’s tent and whispered for Leliana. Having a lifetime of experience with waking up like that, Leliana was out of the tent in a matter of a few moments. She had slept in her cloaked light armor and she picked up the longbow she had placed outside the tent. Any trace of sleep in her eyes was gone. She reminded him of Miranda, always battle ready. 

John pretended not to notice that Leliana had closed the tent flaps rather quickly, as if to keep John from trying to sneak a peek inside at the sleeping form of Josephine. He smiled to himself. She must forget that the two share a suite together: they’ve seen each other asleep many times now. But John wasn’t going to remind her. Otherwise, she’d lose her mind.

Nodding goodnight to Leliana, John crawled into his own tent and threw a blanket over himself. Like Leliana, he chose to sleep in his armor. Luckily, he was wearing simple Inquisition armor. If he had been wearing his N7 armor, he never would have been able to fall asleep as quickly as he did. It felt like minutes before Leliana was kicking his tent to tell him to wake up. 

John groaned as he woke up. He still wasn’t used to sleeping this roughly and he found himself yet again, wishing he had his bed from his quarters in the Normandy.

They stripped camp and moved on, following the main road to Val Royeaux. Since Skyhold was close to the border of Orlais and Ferelden, if hadn’t taken them long to cross over to Orlesian territory. John was excited to see another culture of Thedas. So far, he had only been in Ferelden and definitely not any big cities like Val Royeaux apparently was.

As they went along, John looked up at the sky, shielding his eyes from the light of the sun.

Josephine, who was bored out of her mind by the constant traveling, looked over at John. Ignoring Leliana’s watchful eyes, she asked him a question in hopes of making the time go by faster.

“So John, do you have any stories about your crew? You must have some fun ones.” Josephine asked him. 

John smiled, grateful for the chance to make it less awkward. “I have one or two, yes.” 

“Would you care to share one or two?” Josephine pressed.

John snickered. “Sure. Let’s see here...Well there was this one time when Tali set me on fire during a fight.”

This got Leliana’s attention. She turned to look at the Commander. “One of your allies set you on fire? That’s some ally there.” 

Josephine chuckled. “I agree with Leliana. This Tali seems like such a clutz.”

John laughed. “She’s a Quarian. That’s a race that lives in special suits their whole life because they get really sick when they come in contact with other species’ germs or sickness. Tali is like a little sister to me and has been a valued member of my crew for years. Anyway, we were in the middle of a firefight with some rachni. Which are basically big telepathic bugs. We were on Noveria, a planet of ice and snow, and we were going all out on the rachni. At one point, I guess I had a little one clutching to my back and Tali noticed this. So she threw a combustion grenade near me, I guess thinking the blast would scare the rachni off my back. It did more than that. The blast killed the bug but it also set my armor on fire. I flailed around like a madman for the next few seconds before I thought to roll around in the snow. Which seemed like a good idea until I got snow all in my armor. Tali, meanwhile, apologized about the whole incident nonstop for the next month.”

Josephine laughed heartily as Leliana smirked, both of them imagining John rolling around in the snow. 

“Why didn’t you just use your biotics to compress the flames and take the oxygen out of the field. I take it you  _ can  _ do something like that, right?” Leliana asked.

John faltered. “To be honest, I didn’t think of that at the time. I sort of just freaked out a little. My crew still makes fun of me for it occasionally.”

Leliana nodded. “I can see that happening.”

Josephine however, was more gentle. “I’m sure he thought of that afterwards.”

John rubbed the back of his head. “Actually, no, I didn’t. You’re actually the first person to suggest that, Leliana.”

Leliana huffed. “Then the people in your world are not very logical.”

John laughed loudly. “More or less, yeah.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know, write a little review :) Next chapter will be Josephine’s quest in Val Royeuax and will check in with the Normandy back in the Milky Way;) until next time!


	27. Professionals? Where?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josephine’s personal quest with some sweet moments here and there. And Liara is joined by her friends as she starts her own journey;)

CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN

 

Val Royeaux was grand indeed. John had been expecting just a big city but it wasn’t just a city. It was a city full of nobles and mansions and gold plated statues. He was actually a bit impressed by how regal the whole place looked. As well as with how many people recognized Josephine and Leliana. He didn’t know how well known the two were. Unfortunately, he didn’t have the chance to inquire about it as they headed to the Comte’s place shortly after they arrived to the city. The plan was for John to join Josephine in talking to him while Leliana was on lookout. Josephine didn’t want Leliana to scare him off as they hadn’t told him that she’d be tagging along.

Leliana left them a few blocks away from the Comte’s mansion. As they walked, John studied the buildings. Some of these mansions would put even buildings back home to shame.

They reached the place and someone let them inside then led them up to a balcony of some sorts. It was a decent enough sized room with a dining table and a big dresser at the far end. On the balcony to the left side of the room, was a smaller table with flowers decorating the walls. Sitting at the table was a man wearing typical Orlesian noble clothing. He wore a mask that covered most of his face. He lounged around, twirling a cup in his hands, having a quiet word with a servant. 

The servant bowed to him before leaving once the Comte saw that his guests had arrived. “Welcome, my friends.” He said pleasantly. 

Josephine bowed slightly. It would be considered rude to do anything but. “Thank you for seeing us, Comte Boisvert.”

The Comte’s fingers circled around his cup. “The honor is mine. Please. Sit,” He said to them as they sat down in front of him. “It’s an honor to assist two such distinguished guests. Am I correct in assuming you are the infamous man from another world? The ‘Spaceman’ as the common folk are calling you?”

John nodded. “Yes, I am. Though I prefer just Commander to Spaceman.”

The Comte chuckled. “Quite.”

“I hope helping us doesn’t endanger you, Comte.” John said, trying to be as polite as possible. He wasn’t by no means used to dealing with nobles. He could maneuver around politicians back home just fine but the nobility in Thedas was far bigger sticklers for proper etiquette and the like. He didn’t want to come across as rude. Much less in front of Lady Montilyet.

The Comte snorted, as if John had told him an inside joke. “Hardly. Even a brush with someone as well known as yourself can become a great asset in Val Royeaux. Giving you the identity of those who murdered Lady Montilyet’s messengers seemed the least I could do. Have you heard of the House of Repose?”

Josephine sat up straight in her seat. “The assassin’s league?”

The comte crossed his legs. “My contacts obtained a copy of a document in their archives. A contract for a life.” He said, handing over a rolled up piece of paper. 

Josephine met John’s eye as the Comte took a sip from his cup. Josephine unrolled the paper and read it aloud. “‘The House of Repose is hereby sworn to eliminate anyone attempting to overturn the Montilyets’ trading exile in Orlais.’” Her hand flew to her mouth in shock. 

John frowned. He had been under the impression that the Comte had only some rumors to tell them. Not a full on document. Something here wasn’t right.

He looked to Josephine. “So overly complicated assassination plots are part of Orlesian politics, I take it?”

Josephine sighed. “They’re all too common, I’m afraid.”

The Comte nodded in agreement. “The contract was signed by a noble family. The Du Paraquettes.”

Josephine frowned. “But the Du Paraquettes does out as a noble line over sixty years ago!”

The Comte shrugged. “Indeed. But the contract was signed  _ one hundred and nine  _ years ago.”

John snickered. “How can a family try to kill you after they died out? I would think that would be enough for the assassins to give you a pass.”

Josephine cocked her head to the side. “The Du Paraquettes were our rivals. They drove the Montilyets from Val Royeaux. This contract was drawn up over a hundred years ago, but it wasn’t invoked until I tried to overturn my family’s exile.” She explained.

The Comte waved his hand. “Unpleasant though it may be, the House of Repose is merely fulfilling its contractual duties.”

“Wait, if the people who wanted your family dead are gone. Why are the assassins still after you?” John asked.

Josephine seemed almost shocked by his question. “A contract is a  _ contract _ , Shepard! Orlesian businesses live and die by their reputation. The entire guilds welfare would be endangered if an agreement was tossed aside on a whim of time or fate.”

“She’s quite right, Commander,” the comte said. “The House of Repose is doing what it feels necessary. By its standards.”

John looked at Josephine. “I take it you have a thought or two on this, Josephine? I’d give my own thoughts about it but they all end with me throwing the would be assassins into space.”

Josephine was almost too slow in stopping a chuckle escape her lips, imagining John tossing some assassins up in the air. “That won’t be necessary. The Du Paraquettes still have descendants under the common branch. If we elevate them to nobility, a Du Paraquette could annul the contract on my life.” She said hopefully.

The Comte twirled his cup again. He was quite good at it, the contents of the cup never slipped out. “That will take time, Lady Montilyet. Time during which the House of Repose will be obliged to hunt you.”

Josephine tensed, scowling at the comte. “Will they now?” She leaned forward in her seat. “You are exceedingly well-informed. Your note to us said you’d heard rumors at best?”

The comte waved his hand. “A bit of subterfuge. This contract on your life is an ugly business, one the House of Repose deeply regrets.”

John glared at the Comte. He  _ knew _ something was off earlier. But he didn’t know what until now. The ‘comte’ was actually an assassin from the guild. 

_ Probably a good thing we didn’t drink anything in the cups on the table then. _ John thought as his hands clenched together. 

The assassin shrugged as he continued talking. “But this is Orlais. Even an assassin’s word is his bond.”

“Does ‘Comte Boisvert’ even exist?” John said icily.

The assassin nodded. “Absolutely. The Comte’s offer to reveal the killers of Lady Montilyet’s messengers was genuine,``he snickered. “So was his information, somehow. An end to be tied up later.”

John scoffed at him. “I knew you were too well informed about a secret guild of killers.”

The assassin tilted his head. “We are hardly secret, my dear Commander. Just normally much more reclusive. The contract on Lady Montilyet’s life is so unusual, we felt the courtesy of an explanation was in order.”

Josephine looked at her lap solemnly. “It is appreciated, Monsieur.”

The assassin took another sip from his cup before placing it down on the table. “Your idea to seek out a Du Paraquette to revoke our orders is an interesting one. I wish you luck.” He said, standing up to leave. 

John stood and blocked his path. 

“I did not come to shed blood today, Commander. Only to speak. Might I pass?” 

John frowned at the man. “Why warn us about your contract and let us go? Especially when you had a good opportunity to try and accomplish your goal?”

The man snorted, as if insulted. “We are professionals. We do not ‘try’.”

John sneered at him. “Maybe you don’t with most people in Thedas. But I’m not from here.”

The man nodded. “I shall take that into consideration. Anyway, in Orlais, it is only decent to inform those invested in a contract when extraordinary circumstances conspire.”

Josephine sighed from her seat at the table. “And the guild’s reputation would suffer if you ignore the contract. I quite understand.”

John’s biotics was reacting to his anger, with blue energy pulsing off of his body. The assassin eyed him warily, his fingers twitching. 

“Thank you, my lady. May we conclude with my departure?” He asked.

“Not on your life.” John snarled.

“As you wish.” The assassin said with a bow. Before John could unleash his biotics, the man threw a flask on the ground at his feet. A cloud of smoke erupted from it. John coughed, waving the smoke away. The man had vanished somewhere. 

John turned around to see the man reappear in the hall, holding a dagger and wearing some ridiculous assassin outfit. The assassin looked up to the ceiling beams and then flinched, taking a step back as two dead assassins fell to the floor. They looked like harlequins of all things. 

Then Leliana dropped down from her hiding place, aiming her bow at the man. Right before she released the arrow nocked to the string, a mass of blue flew past her and at the assassin, throwing him up to the wall. Leliana lowered her bow as John marched past her to the assassin, keeping him suspended in the air helpless. 

The man winced as John tightened his grip. Keeping him up with his biotics was effortless for the vanguard. He’d held up krogan after all. 

John cocked his head to the side. “You know, for a group of professionals, you sure do shoddy jobs. A real professional would have known to run. Especially from a man such as myself. Too bad for you,” John said, increasing the pressure. He clenched his fists harder and flicked his wrist out. His biotics snapped the would be assassin’s neck and the man crumpled to the floor, dead. “No one threatens someone I care about.”

Leliana raised an eye in surprise. She hadn’t expected John to be that protective of Josephine. She cleared her throat. “Well, that’s the last of them.”

John snorted as he turned around. “Good riddance I say.” He walked back over to Josephine. “Are you alright, Josephine? I wish it hadn’t come to blood but they had it coming.”

Josephine nodded, looking at John worriedly. “Are you? You could have gotten hurt in the fight.”

John smiled. “Not at all. That was a one sided brawl to me.”

Josephine frowned. “There wouldn’t have even been a fight if not for me. The fault is mine. You both put yourselves in danger here because of me. I’m so sorry.”

John reaches out and held her shaking hands. If she was shaking, she must really not be used to violence. John could understand that: seeing violence and death for perhaps the first time is always a scary thing. Hell, even he wasn’t totally used to it and he’d seen countless death over the course of his life. “Nonsense. We’re both here, ‘putting ourselves in danger’ because we  _ care _ about you, Josie. So don’t sweat it.”

Josephine blushed at hearing him call her Josie yet again. She swore, every time he did so, her heart would skip a beat. It was almost annoying how much that one word affected her when it was coming from him. 

“We should leave now. In case there are more of their friends hiding somewhere.” Leliana said, still all business. 

They turned to leave when they heard someone’s muffled yell. Josephine gasped, running over to the dresser at the end of the room. “Oh, goodness! Comte Boisvert, is that you?”

More muffled yelling. 

Josephine knelt carefully in front of the dresser. “The lock has been broken off. We’ll find a saw.”

The muffled yelling almost sounded angry. 

Josephine frowned. “I realize the cabinet is valuable, Comte, but surely—.”

Now the muffled yelling sounded like he was protesting. 

Josephine bit her tongue to stop from laughing. “A...locksmith then?”

The Comte yelled affirmatively. 

Josephine looked up at John and Leliana, rolling her eyes. “As you wish.”

John shook his head, grinning. “I could use one of my Omni blades to cut through the door if the Comte doesn’t feel like waiting around for a locksmith.” He suggested.

Josephine snickered. “I do believe that would give the comte quite the shock.”

Leliana smirked, despite wanting to remain serious. “I’m almost tempted to say go for it.”

 

“Liara, think about this! There’s no way of knowing if you could ever come back!” Kaiden shouted at the Asari as she prepped her things. “We don’t even know if the machine will work properly. It might turn you to ash or make you paralyzed or who knows, if might even turn you into a mouse or something crazy.”

Liara ignored him, packing extra rounds into her bag along with her clothes and other necessities. 

Suddenly she felt a strong hand squeeze her shoulder and she paused. “Listen to him, Liara. Use that big brain of yours and be smart about this. It’s likely a one way trip and we have no idea what might be on the other side. Is that really a risk you are willing to take?” Wrex asked her before letting go of her shoulder. 

Liara turned to face the big krogan. “There is no risk I’m not willing to take. I have to try, Wrex. For Shepard’s sake. I  _ have  _ to try.”

Wrex stared at her for a moment. Then he nodded approvingly. “Then I wish you luck. Bring the bastard back.”

Kaiden choked. “Wait, you are okay with this Wrex?”

Wrex growled. “Of course I’m not. But look at her, Kaiden. She’s gonna go with or without our approval. So I say, it might as well be with our approval.”

Kaiden looked at the both of them before giving a frustrated shout and storming off. 

Wrex chuckled, patting Liara on the back. “Don’t let him get to you. He’s just looking out for you. In a stupid way but hey, no one is perfect.”

Liara smiled at her friend. “I know a couple people that are close to it.”

Wrex grunted. “Yeah, yeah. Just finish packing so you can go get Shepard.”

Liara nodded and quickly packed the rest of what she might need. Then the two left her cabin and went up to the bridge. They left the Normandy as it was stationed close to where Shepard had vanished from the Citadel. Outside, they were met with by the rest of the Normandy squad aside from Garrus who they had passed on their way out. 

With grin smiles, the group made off to where the scientists were waiting, ready to recreate what caused Shepard’s disappearance. 

As they arrived, the scientists started making last minute adjustments to the machine which would recreate the energy that had whisked Shepard away. 

Liara took a deep breath and turned to her friends. She was surprised to see that no one had a look of disapproval or anger on their faces, as she had been expecting them to have. Instead, they were looking at her with admiration and determination. Even Kaiden was forcing out a smile.

They were silent for a moment before they began to cheer, shouting encouragement.

“Go find Shepard!” Kasumi shouted. 

“Retrieve the Commander wherever he is.” Javik said with a nod.

“Bring him back safely.” Samara said, smiling.

“Kick the ass of whatever took him!” Jack yelled, throwing up a fist. 

“We believe in you!” Miranda shouted. 

James gave a salute. “Here’s to you, Liara! For having guts!”

Tali rushed up and hugged her. “Please rescue him, Liara. If anyone can, it’s you.”

Everyone was cheering. Liara swallowed the lump in her throat. “I’ll find him everyone. And I’ll bring him back.” She said determinedly. There was no doubt in her body that she wouldn’t save Shepard. She had to. 

She turned around and stepped towards the machine as if powered up, starting to radiate some sort of green energy. 

“Wait!” 

Liara stopped and turned to see Garrus running to her. He had his Black Widow strapped to his back and an Avenger strapped to his left leg. A belt a grenades was around his waist. And a bag was slung over his shoulder. 

Liara frowned at him, confused. “Garrus? What are you doing?” 

Garrus snickered. “Isn’t it obvious? I’m coming too. Shepard would have my hide if I didn’t come and watch your back.”

Liara’s frown changed to a smile. “Thank you, Garrus.”

Garrus nodded.

“Well if he’s going, I’m going.” Grunt said as he stepped up too. He already had his shotgun in his hands and plenty of extra rounds were strapped to his sides. “You’ll need a krogan to watch both of your backs. Besides, Shepard is my Battlemaster. There’s no way I’m leaving him stuck somewhere.”

Zaead snorted. “You three are a goddamn army! I love it!”

EDI nodded. “Yes. I will work with the scientists and after we have made sure it is possible to return, the rest of us will follow you. Then we will be unstoppable as we search for the Commander.”

Joker gave a salute. “We’ll be behind you as soon as possible. Until then, good luck! Bring the idiot back!”

Liara nodded and with tears brimming in her eyes, she turned towards the machine which was now forming a green hole about the same height as a hanar and almost as wide as a hot tub. 

“Hurry!” Chakwas shouted. “We don’t know how long it will be open!”

Liara met Grunt and Garrus’ eyes and the three nodded to each other. 

With a deep breath, Liara, Garrus, and Grunt jumped into the green energy. After a few seconds, the energy faltered and flared up at the same time. With a blast that shoved everyone off their feet, the energy vanished. 

When those present stood back up, their friends were gone. 

Joker coughed. He would have a bruise later from being knocked off his feet. He clapped his hands. “Alright! Good! They didn’t die! Who votes that when we find a way to return and follow them, we bring a few Cains. Just in case.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens haha. Who’s excited to see Liara Garrus and Grunt show up in Thedas? Show of hands? Haha anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! Until next time:)


	28. A Crazy Looking Chicken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liara, Garrus, and Grunt arrive in Thedas. Things immediately do not go according to plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo I’m excited:)

CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT

 

It was black. Blacker than the darkest night. And it stretched on forever. Liara couldn’t tell the difference with or without her eyes closed. And it was silent too. Deafeningly so. Not even her breath could be heard. 

Then, suddenly, there was a distant dim light. A green light, the same shade as the energy. It started off leagues away but was coming towards her at an incredible speed. Or she was heading towards it. She didn’t know. Either way, the light was getting brighter and brighter until it engulfed her. 

And then she was falling. 

Liara yelped as she hit the ground. Luckily for her body, it wasn’t a very high fall. It was as if she had just fallen off her bed. 

Shaking her head, she got to her knees and looked around. She had fallen into a...forest? Where the forest was though, she had no clue. 

Liara heard a thud beside her and looked just in time to see Garrus fall onto Grunt from the green portal they had stepped into. As she watched, the portal flickered and disappeared. 

“Ugh. Get off me!” Grunt said as he shoved Garrus off. Garrus landed with a grunt, holding the back of his head. “You know, I can do without the falling next time, for future references.”

“And I can do without having you fall  _ on _ me next time.” Grunt said angrily. 

“It wasn’t my fault the portal thing spit me out right after you. Maybe you can ask it to be nicer.”

“Or I can kill it.”

Liara coughed, quieting the two. “I think it worked.”

Garrus stood, dusting himself off. “Yeah, but where did the energy send us?”

Liara tensed as they heard the roar of an unknown creature off in the distance. Something about the roar sounded almost familiar. Like she had heard it in human films. 

“Another world.” Liara said as she got to her feet warily.

Grunt gave a short low chuckle as he heard the roar. “Heh heh. This will be fun.”

“Well we’re in a forest, that much is obvious. Do you think there is people anywhere nearby?” Garrus said, looking around at the surroundings. 

Tall old trees surrounded them as clouds drifted lazily by overhead. Over the horizon above the treeline, they could see the base of the mountain they appeared to be on. Off to their left, they could faintly hear the gurgling of a small stream. 

Liara grinned. “A stream is a good sign. If we follow it, it’ll lead us to a river or something and that will lead us to people. Hopefully.”

Garrus looked unsure. “And if it does? What then? We have no idea what civilization means in this world, if there even is any.”

Grunt snorted, heading towards the stream. “Quit whining. We won’t find Shepard worrying about it.”

Liara smiled, shrugging at Garrus before following Grunt. He had a point. They had to move and move quickly. The sooner they found people, the sooner they could start asking questions. And the sooner they could find Shepard.

They followed the stream downhill for a couple hours until the stream opened up into a spring. That was when they saw the smoke. 

A heavy line of smoke was visible above the trees and looked to be coming from the base of the mountain. The smell of burning wood was in the air along with burning flesh. Burning flesh wasn’t something one forgot. 

“That’s not a good sign.” Garrus said, unholstering his rifle. 

“Let’s get down there.” Liara said and the three of them broke off into a steady jog, hurrying down the side of the hill. 

Soon, they reached a gruesome sight. It was a small village of some kind centered around a two story building, probably a hotel or bar. Just outside of the building was the source of the smoke. It was a large group of bodies on fire. More were just lying on the ground in a pool of blood, and a few even looked to have been crushed. Some kind of dog sat in front of the burning humans. For they  _ were  _ humans. Or had been at least. 

“Be on your guard.” Liara warned her friends as they neared the fire. She brought out her pistol and checked her sights. Whoever or whatever had killed those people might still be around.

Grunt sniffed the air, swinging his head side to side. “Some of them smell like old humans. Really old. And there’s something else on the wind but I don’t know what it is.”

Liara walked up behind the dog slowly, not sure if it was aggressive or not. The dog tensed up and ran off towards one of the smaller buildings nearby, giving a bark as it went.

Liara shrugged. Then knelt by one of the corpses, studying it closely. It was the body of a young boy. The child still clung to a smoldering toy. 

She frowned. There were several long gashes on the child’s back. As if someone had hacked clawed him and then pummeled him to death.

_ He must have died from the wounds on his back. And his body was set on fire afterwards. But that would mean that... _

Liara stood up suddenly, looking around frantically. “Whatever did this is still he—.” Her warning was cut short as they heard that same gutterul roar that they heard earlier. Except this time, it was much louder. The ground shook as whatever had roared was getting closer. 

Grunt chuckled, readying his shotgun. “Finally.”

“Get ready!” Garrus shouted as  _ something _ rushed out of the treeline and headed straight towards them. It looked like something out of a horror story, with a huge bulking body. It walked on two feet and appeared somewhat humanoid minus the fact it was easily just a little shorter than the buildings. It had long arms with sharp claws at the end of its hands. Muscle rippled across its body and atop its head was a host of long jagged horns. Small beady eyes stared them down as it charged at them with its large large open, baring its fangs. What was worse? It wasn’t the only one. 

Five of the creatures came charging out of the trees. 

“Shoot them!” Liara shouted, her voice breaking with fear. She could see nothing but pure hatred and death in the creatures eyes. She had seen horrors fighting the Reapers, seen the eyes of Marauders and Brutes and Husks alike. But Reaper troops weren’t like these creatures. A husk’s eyes were lifeless. These creatures eyes were violent, searching for blood. They were evil.

Grunt laughed as he met one creature head on. Quite literally. The creature charged at the krogan with its head down and its horns out but Grunt met it with a headbutt of his own. Pointing his shotgun up as he wrestled with the beast, he shot it in its jaw. It’s jaw fell to the ground and then a second blast from the shotgun went right through its head. It fell with its head shot to pieces. Grunt then turned his attention to another creature as it bore down on him.

Garrus fires round after round at two of the things before he leaped to the side as they rushed past him. They appeared to be bad at stopping. He tossed a grenade at them and both exploded, with blood and body parts being thrown up into the air. 

Liara looked to the last of the creatures as it ran at her. Thinking quickly, she reasoned that her pistol wouldn’t do much damage to something that could take a shotgun round to the face and still fight. So with her biotics flaring, she threw up a singularity. The creature ran into the biotic sphere but it must have been a lot denser than she guessed as it ran right through the singularity easily. She had never come across anything that was too heavy for her biotics to pick up and in that moment, she was afraid. She knew she had to move, get out of its way, but her brain was still trying to calculate how the singularity had failed. 

In another moment, she snapped herself out of her faze but that was all the creature needed to close the gap between them. It raised an arm to crush her but as it threw its fist down, a flaming sword struck it’s forearm, almost knocking its arm back. The creature roared in anger and pain as the flames from the sword slowly began to crawl up its arm. 

The creature swung its massive head in the direction the sword had come from. It had come from the right corner of the building closest to Liara. She blinked at the dog as it stood, it’s fur all ruffled up as if barked at the creature. The creature growled and made a step towards the dog. 

Then suddenly, a man ran around the left side of the building. He was holding another sword similar to the one he had thrown at the creature, only this one had electricity arcing off of the metal. 

For some reason, the creature turned its attention fully on to the man as if it thought the man with the sword was a bigger threat than the Asari that could rip concrete apart with her mind. 

The beast lunged at the man as he dove under its legs. Jumping back to his feet, he leaped onto the back of the creature and stabbed it in the neck with a smaller dagger. The creature growled and reached up to grab him but he jumped away. In the blink of an eye, the man slashed at one of its legs. The creature stumbled and just as it did so, the man jumped into it, his sword stabbing its chest as it fell backwards on its back. As it tried to grab the man as he stood on its chest, the man sank his sword deep into the creature’s head, killing it. Just as quickly, he got off of the dead creature and received his other sword which was still on fire. 

Garrus and Grunt ran over to them, having finished killing the last remaining creature that had foolishly attacked Grunt. Both pointed their guns warily at the stranger. 

Grunt glared at the human. “Can I kill him too?”

Garrus sighed, lowering his weapon slightly. “No, you idiot. He helped Liara. So at least not now.”

Liara stared at the human that had just potentially saved her life. The man had shaggy red hair and a thick beard. Like he hadn’t had the chance to shave in a long time. He was of medium height but his body was lean like an athlete’s..His skin was tan, almost as if he spent his days outside constantly. His green eyes shone confidently from behind the beard. His nose was slightly broken. He wore strange blue and grey metal armor and aside from the daggers and swords, he carried a bow and quiver over his shoulders. But his most noticeable feature was the plethora of scars over his face. Some looked fairly new but most looked to have been there his whole life. 

He whistled and the dog came trotting up to stand beside him. It’s fur was still a little ruffled as his swords were still out. 

Something about the way he carried himself reminded Liara of Shepard. John had that same calm confidence about him that this man had. 

The stranger stared the three of them down for a minute or two before he gave a snort, sheathing his swords as he shook his head. The dog relaxed as well, sitting down on its hindquarters and letting its tongue hang lazily out of its mouth. The little guy looked perfectly content. A big change from moments ago when it looked to be about ready to take a bite out of them. 

The stranger laughed in bewilderment. “What and who in the Maker’s balls are you three?” He asked.

Liara frowned. He was human and yet he didn’t know what races they were? 

“Um...My name is Liara T’soni. My companions here are called Garrus Vakkarian and Grunt.”

The stranger was still chuckling but he gave a small bow to be polite. “Aiden Cousland. Now,” he said, growing serious. “Do you mind explaining what in Andraste’s knickers you are? Preferably before I start to freak out that a crazy looking chicken is talking to me.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! How about Aiden?? He’s finally here haha! Let me know your thoughts! (And while I might not respond, I definitely read every comment and get all giddy haha) until next time;)


	29. A Kiss Amidst Shouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Cassandra have a chat and John helps Josephine with her fears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is easily my favorite chapter I’ve written so far. I think it’s just incredibly sweet and I had such a good time writing it! I hope you will feel the same:)

CHAPTER TWENTY NINE

 

Max stretched his arms above his head as he walked through Skyhold. He was bored out of his mind. The last four days, he had done nothing but look over ‘important’ documents and treaties Josephine had asked him to read while she was gone. He had happily agreed to it, realizing that his newly acquired title and job as Inquisitor came with work like reading treaties and the like. Only there were considerably more documents to look over than he originally thought there were. Plus, Evelyn had been on his case about making sure he was reading  _ all  _ of them thoroughly and not simply skimming them. Which of course, had been his plan when he first saw the massive piles of paper. He’d barely left his room the last few days. 

But now all of the important pieces of paper had been read through and he had some time to kill. So he took to walking around Skyhold, getting to know a few more of his troops and occasionally saying hello to visiting nobles and merchants. As entertaining as that was, he was itching to get out of the castle again and do something a little more exciting. He actually wished he had gone with Bull and his Chargers and Blackwall as they checked out some rumors of darkspawn on the Storm Coast. He would much rather be in their company than have to deal with sucking up to noble pricks and read mind-bogglingly boring pieces of paper. 

Max itched his nose, walking down the hall to the War Room. He figured since he wasn’t doing anything at the moment, he might use the opportunity to look over the War Table just to see what the Inquisition was up to.

He pushed open the door to the room and was surprised to see Cassandra leaning against the table, studying the map of Thedas on it. 

Max grinned as he walked up to the table. “Planning troop movements now? Trying to steal Cullen’s job away from him?”

Cassandra rolled her eyes. “I’m trying to imagine what it will look like when we are done,” She said nodding at the map. “All of this once belonged to the Imperium. Andraste changed that, as did the Blights. As for what comes next...I cannot guess the Maker’s plan.”

“Maybe the Maker will turn us all into fennecs? Or maybe he’ll smite everyone down. Or maybe we can make the world a better place. That last thing sounds way more plausible.” Max joked.

Cassandra snorted. “Because everyone agrees on what ‘better’ means.” She stood up, looking at Max. “I know  _ I  _ want a world where people trust the Chantry and that trust is respected. I want to respect tradition but not fear change. I want to right past wrongs but not avenge them,” she shook her head. “And I have no idea if my wanting these things makes any of them right.”

Max raised an eyebrow. “Even if they aren’t right, they’re certainly admirable. Personally I think they’re a little too optimistic given today’s world but still, they’re admirable all the same.”

“Some would disagree. They would call it heresy.” Cassandra said.

Max snickered. “That didn’t sound like the ravings of a heretic, Cassandra. I’ve heard far worse from the Hawkes.”

Cassandra’s mouth twitched in a smile. “Perhaps not, but it takes precious little effort to paint even an act of compassion as damaging.”

Cassandra gave a sigh and walked over to one of the windows in the room. She stared out of it as she leaned against the wall with her legs crossed. 

“Tell me, what guides you?” She asked suddenly. “You make decisions that shake the world, yet you always seem so assured. I wish I had your confidence.”

Max nearly choked with surprise. “Careful now, you almost sound like you admire me.”

Cassandra turned her head to look at him. “I absolutely do.” She said seriously. “I may not always agree with your decisions and you might be a complete childish fool sometimes, but how many could do what you have done? You were a prisoner, accused and reviled, yet you’ve emerged from every trial victorious. The Maker’s grace does not make you immortal. You live or die by your own hand. That is worthy of admiration.”

Max grinned as he joined her by the window. “I’m not that assured. I just make it up as I go.”

Cassandra chuckled. “Let all your followers take heart.”

Max smiled. “What can I say? It’s worked so far.” His smile faltered, as if he was nervous. “But in all seriousness, if I’m guided by anything Cassandra, it’s you. Knowingly or not, I try and make good decisions that you might approve of or at least be okay with. It’s like I have to prove myself to you every time I do something.”

Cassandra blushed slightly, her cheeks burning. She tried to shrug his words aside but they burrowed their way into her. And strangely enough, she felt her heart flutter. 

“Oh, excellent, the blind leading the blind.” She laughed nervously, suddenly conscious of how close they were to each other. Which was made even closer when Max stepped forward and took her hands in his. His hands were calloused from years of fighting and work, but warm and gentle. She found herself wondering what the rest of his body felt like. 

“I don’t think you’re blind.” Max said.

“Clearly you haven’t been paying attention.”

Max raised an eye at her, grinning. “Haven’t I?”

Cassandra cleared her throat, deciding to change the subject before she got too caught up with the emotions running around inside her. “When we first met, if someone told me I would be pleased to have you lead me, I would have throttled them. I might have even killed them honestly. But I am. The Maker chose well.”

Max nodded, still smiling at her. “I appreciate that. And here I was thinking you were annoyed by me.”

Cassandra grinned. “Don’t push your luck. We still have a long road to travel, Max. Wherever it takes us, I’m glad you’re here.”

 

The trip back to Skyhold was a quiet one. Josephine was clearly rattled by what had transpired in Val Royeaux and John and Leliana realized this so they gave her her space. But about halfway back to Skyhold, John had enough. He had seen enough trauma to know she was freaking out on the inside and keeping it all in isn’t a good thing. One night as they were eating, John made his move.

Josephine was nibbling on an apple staring off into the surrounding woods nervously. As if she was expecting an assassin to leap out at her. She was so focused on scanning the woods, she didn’t notice when John plopped down beside her. Leliana eyed them from her place across the small campfire. She wondered what the Commander was up to. She found out soon enough when without warning, John let out a loud howl like he was a wolf. 

Josephine jumped, nearly dropping the apple as she gave a startled cry. Leliana just watched, intrigued.

John took a deep breath and then shouted as loud as he could. A few birds nearby got startled and flew off, their silhouettes visible against the rising moon. The shout wasn’t out of pain or distress but rather, it was a shout of a challenge. As if he was challenging everything around him to just try and mess with him. It was a shout of defiance. 

Her heart beating like crazy, Josephine tried to slow her breathing as she glared angrily at John. “What was that for? You nearly scared me to death! Not to mention, anyone even remotely close to us must have heard that!”

John tapped his nose, grinning. “That was the point.”

Josephine gasped. “Are you insane? Now anyone following us knows where we are.”

John laughed. “Maybe that was the point as well.”

Josephine blinked, confused now. “Then why do that?”

John smiled at her. “Because ever since Val Royeaux, you’ve been living in constant fear that some assassin or another will jump out and attack you.”

Josephine glared at him. “And what does howling and shouting have to do with me being fearful? Were you just trying to scare me?”

John cocked his head to the side. “Yes and no. I shouted like that for two reasons: one, to show you how afraid you are and two, to show you something. If there  _ is  _ anyone following us, then they definitely heard me shout just now. And now they know where we are, like you said. But they also now know that I’m  _ daring _ them to try and attack us.”

Leliana nodded, starting to understand what John was up to. 

Josephine though, was still confused. “I don’t understand.”

“It’s simple. By shouting, I’m not only daring them to try something, I’m telling them that I’m not intimidated by them or anything else nearby. That I’m not afraid of them. Like you are.”

Josephine frowned. “I’m not—.”

“It’s okay, Josie. It’s alright to be scared. Anyone would be in your place. But the key to being afraid, is to let the things that scare you know that you will overcome them. And an easy and helpful way to do that, I’ve found, is to just shout. Go on and try it.” John said kindly.

Josephine was at a loss. “But what if…” 

John reached out and held her chin in his hand, sending a jolt straight through her heart. Leliana tensed slightly but since John was only trying to help ease Josephine’s fears, she allowed it. 

“There’s nothing to be afraid of. Come on, I’ll do it with you. Just shout as bravely and loudly as you can. Let even the assassins back at the House of Repose’s home base know that you will overcome them.” John said with a smile.

Though she was shaking because of nerves or because John was still gently holding her chin, Josephine swallowed determinedly. She nodded and John let go of her chin, smiling encouragingly at her. 

“On three. One. Two. Three.” 

John gave another loud shout and after a second, Josephine joined him, their shouts combining into one. She screamed out all of her fear and anxiety that she had been storing up inside her since Val Royeaux. She could almost feel the stress slowly leave her. And she found that as her breath escaped her and she stopped, she felt surprisingly more confident than she had felt a minute before. 

Out of breath, she grinned at John who grinned back. “See? It helps doesn’t it?”

Josephine started to laugh then. It had been that easy to calm her nerves? How had it been that easy? 

Josephine couldn’t help but give another shout of defiance, this time startling John. He hadn’t been expecting her to do it again but he laughed afterwards. He was proud of her.

Chuckling, Josephine unconsciously leaned into him, throwing her arms around him as she did so. She rested her head on his chest, smiling and blushing at the same time, her hands clutching his shirt. He smelled like vanilla, strangely enough. She liked it. 

“How? How do you always seem to know exactly what to do or say to help me?” She whispered, not caring that she was still hugging him. John placed an arm around her, completely aware that Leliana has her eyes glued onto him.

“I have no idea. But I’m glad I do.” John said back. 

 Josephine sat upright and damning what Leliana thought, she leaned forward and kissed John’s cheek quickly. “Thank you.” She said sincerely, her blushes darkening. 

Now John blushed as he nodded. “You don’t have to thank me.”

Leliana cleared her throat, standing up. “Alright. It’s time us ladies get some sleep. You have first watch, Shepard.” 

Josephine smiled at her friend, not caring that she would most definitely be getting an earful from her later about the kiss. She stood up and curtsied politely to John. “Goodnight, John. And thank you again.” She said warmly and with a twinkle in her eyes before she joined Leliana in crawling into their tent, leaving John alone with his thoughts.

He smiled, looking up at the night sky as the campfire crackled quietly. He reached up with his hand and softly touched the cheek Josephine had kissed. 

“Goodnight, Josie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you liked this chapter as much as I did/do. I’m quite proud of the Shepard and Josephine part to it; they’re so sweet! Let me know what you guys thought! Until next time;)


	30. Ogres Are Real?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Josephine’s personal quest, a cute moment, and Aiden being Aiden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this chapter’s shortness and that it jumps around a little! Next chapter will be longer

CHAPTER THIRTY

 

They reached Skyhold within another few days. Josephine and Leliana both immediately returned to work, saying they had to catch up on stuff they had fallen behind on. John, for his part, was just glad to be back at the castle. Roaming around the countryside, although it was pleasant enough to look at all the views, was still not what he was used to. And he definitely was spoiled by Normandy, with its showers and soft beds, things one didn’t get on the road. 

In the days following their return, John didn’t see much of Josephine as she was too busy. He didn’t mind though. It gave him a chance to say hello to friends. 

Even then, he figured he’d stop by Josephine’s office and just check and see if she was doing better. After the shouting they had done, she seemed to have calmed down a little but it never hurt to make sure. 

He pushed open the door and stepped inside her office. She was at her desk as always, looking over some documents. As he walked over to her, she looked up and frowned. 

“Before you say anything, I want to apologize,” Josephine said. “I’m so sorry, John. I never thought my family’s trading status would trap us in an assassin’s plot. I’m glad you agreed to come with me. Thank you. If you hadn’t joined me...well, I don’t wish to imagine what might have happened.”

John nodded. “Like I’ve said before Josie, you don’t have to thank me. But between the Inquisition’s soldiers and spies, I’d say Skyhold is safer than anywhere else in Thedas.”

Josephine sighed. “Yet the problem persists. I’ve tracked down the Du Paraquettes. If they become gentry, they can annul the contract on my life. We’ll require a noble from Val Royeaux to sponsor them, a judge to provide documents, to minister to ratify them…”

Leliana chuckled as she stepped into the room. “It’s so like you to take the longest course of action, even when your life is at stake.” Leliana said, walking up to the desk.

Josephine raised an eye. “Do you  _ ever  _ knock?”

Leliana smirked. “Not typically.”

Josephine sighed.

“There’s a faster way, Josephine: the original contract on your life is in the vault of the House of Repose,” Leliana said, leaning over the table. “If my agents infiltrate it and destroy the original, the assassins will have no obligation to chase you.”

Josephine frowned. “Leliana, please. I want no more blood shed over a personal affair.”

Leliana scowled, throwing her hands up. “Don’t be so stubborn, Josie! How long will it take you to gather these favors in Val Royeaux?”

John crossed his arms. “I’m with you, Josephine. There’s no reason to kill anymore people.”

Leliana pursed her lips. “Fine. But my people are ready, if your way doesn’t work. And I’ll post a watch on Josephine, in case the House of Repose decides to visit.”

“I’ll look after her as well.” John said in a way that left nothing up for debate. 

Josephine rolled her eyes at the two. They sure were protective over her. “While I appreciate this, I still believe elevating the Du Paraquettes will solve this. I’ll talk with Max and see what we can do.”

Leliana snorted. “I bet he’ll love that.”

 

“Really, John, this is a bit much isn’t it?” Josephine asked him as he put a singularity in front of the doors to his room. John thought it best if Josephine slept in his room with him, at least until the problem with the assassins was dealt with. Leliana had only agreed only after making it perfect clear that they were not to share a bed and if John tried any funny business then she would hang him over the falls overlooking the Undercroft. Which obviously wasn't John’s plan. So here they were with Josephine taking John’s bed and with him sleeping on a cot he had carried up to the room.

“While it’s definitely overkill, this way anyone coming into the room will be caught instantly. I did this all the time back home whenever me and my squad needed to guard a choke point or something.”

Josephine blushed. “No, I meant is um...sleeping in the same room is a bit much.”

John blinked. “Oh. Well, I suppose you can sleep in your room and have a few guards placed with you if you want.”

Josephine twirled some of her hair around her finger. “It’s fine. I don’t mind sharing the room at all. I feel safer knowing you’ll be here with me.” She snickered. “I’m almost tempted to do that shouting thing again.”

John laughed as he grabbed a pillow from the bed and put it on the cot. “Only if you want to scare the neighbors half to death.”

Josephine smiled and then paused before she got into the bed.  _ This is John’s bed. Which means it’ll smell like him.  _ Her cheeks reddened.  _ And he’ll be sleeping a few feet away from me. Am I ready for that? _

She didn’t have the time to think about it as John blew the lanterns out and climbed onto the cot, pulling his blanket over him as he did so. 

Josephine swallowed and pushed the thoughts aside. It was just a bed. And John was just protecting her by sharing a room with her. 

She crawled into the bed and placed her head on the pillow, doing her best to ignore the fact that John’s scent was already enveloping her. The scent was sending jolts through her body and she squirmed restlessly. It was going to be a long night.

After a few minutes, Josephine spoke up. “John? Are you still awake?”

There was a pause before John sighed. “I think so, yeah. What’s up?”

“Do you miss your homeworld?” 

The question came out of nowhere. She wanted to fill the silence and take her mind off of being in his bed so she had just asked the first thing to pop into her head.

John was quiet for a moment before answering. “All the time. I was born there so of course I miss it. And my ship, Normandy, will always hold a special place in my heart.”

“Do you miss the people on your ship?”

“They’re my family. I miss them all. We’ve been through hell together.”

Josephine nodded. “And what about the people of the Inquisition? How do we compare to your crew?” She asked, genuinely curious. 

John chuckled. “Honestly, you all are a lot alike. I’ve grown to like all of you.”

Josephine swallowed nervously, her heartbeat increasing. “Just like?” She said, somewhat disappointed.

John snickered. “Well I like all of you but a couple of you have become very important to me.”

Josephine took a shark inhale. “Really? Who?” 

John turned over on his cot. “I’m not sharing. You’ll just have to wait and see.”

Josephine scowled.  _ I swear, he does this on purpose! _

 

Aiden looked at Garrus, then at Liara, and then at Grunt. He was thoroughly confused. “So let me get this straight: you three came through a green portal from somewhere called the Milky Way in search of your friend and all four of you came from the stars? Am I missing anything?”

Garrus rubbed his mandibles. “Sounds about right. It’s oversimplified but it works.”

Aiden groaned, putting his hand over his face. “Ugh, why is it always me that gets stuck with the weird shit?” He turned to Liara. “It’s a good thing I’m used to dealing with weird stuff like you three. If anyone else had seen you first, they would have freaked out. Actually, now that I think about it, if you had come across literally anyone else, you probably wouldn’t have had to fight ogres.”

Liara blinked. “Ogres? Aren’t they monsters in ancient human mythology? Like trolls?”

Aiden laughed. “I take it you don’t have Ogres and darkspawn where you come from.”

Grunt chuckled. “Yeah, we don’t. We have harder stuff to kill.”

Aiden smirked. “In any case, tell me more about this human you are trying to find.”

“Well he’s a human. He’s um…” Garrus paused when he noticed Aiden was grinning at him. “There’s a lot of humans here, isn’t there?”

Aiden laughed, nodding. “Asking about one particular human is like trying to find particular grain of sand on a beach. You guys are going to have one hard time trying to find your friend.”

Liara clenched her fists. “We aren’t giving up. Especially since we’ve barely only just begun. But if you can’t help us, then we will be on our way.” She said, starting to head west.

Aiden coughed. “I wouldn’t go that way if I were you.”

Liara spun around. “And why is that?” She said icily.

“Because there’s nothing out there. No decent thing anyway. The farther west you go, the less people you’ll find. Which means the less chances you’ll run into someone that knows something about your friend.”

Liara grunted. “Fine. Then we go north.”

Aiden laughed again. “Then you’ll eventually hit water.”

“And that isn’t ideal.” Garrus said. 

Liara growled. She was starting to get angry with how Aiden seemed to enjoy teasing them. “Then where do you suggest we go?”

Aiden pretended to think about it, scratching his chin thoughtfully. “Well there’s far more civilization in the east. Which means you are in luck! I’m heading east myself. At least, now that I’m cured.”

Grunt snickered. “You weren’t sick were you?” He sniffed. “You don’t smell alive. That’s why I wasn’t able to smell you earlier.”

Aiden smiled. “In a manner of speaking. As for the alive part, well, I’ve technically been dying for the last eleven years. I’m a Grey Warden.” He said Grey Warden as that was enough explanation. 

Garrus blinked. “And I’m a Turian.”

Aiden sighed. “Never mind, I’ll explain later. Anyway, I can help you find your buddy. Or at the very least, I know people that can. Only problem is that they are all east of us. Which is a long ways away. So I suggest we get moving now before more ogres come up.”

Aiden turned east and started walking without waiting for the others. His dog Triala, trotted alongside him. 

Liara and her friends hurried to match his step. “Wait, there are more of those evil things?” Liara asked as they walked. 

The redhead snorted. “They’re everywhere below your feet.”

Garrus choked. “And how many of them are there?”

Aiden didn’t look back as he replied. “Trust me, you’d rather not know.”

Grunt chuckled. “Just say a lot and be done with it, human.”

Now Aiden chuckled as the group left the destroyed village and the four dead ogres. 

“I know at least three people that would get along perfectly with you, big guy.”

Garrus snickered. “Only if they don’t mind getting headbutted.”

“I wouldn’t worry about that. One of them is made of rocks.” Was Aiden’s reply.

Garrus looked sidelong to Liara who simply shrugged. His guess was as good as hers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know your thoughts :)


	31. An Assassin’s Blade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Josephine both deal with an attack and the Hawke siblings have some fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See if you can spot the little nods I have in this chapter to Shepard’s backstory (it might not be obvious)

CHAPTER THIRTY ONE

 

John laughed heartily, wiping a tear from his eye as he struggled to stop laughing. He was chatting with the sergeant assigned to keep watch over Josephine as she worked and the sergeant had just finished telling him a rumor floating around in the barracks. According to the rumor, Max and Sera had stuffed all of the practice dummies with spices, making the soldiers that used them sneeze up a storm. Granted, it probably wasn’t a rumor that those two did it; they were known for pulling pranks like that. 

John shook his head, his laugh calming down to a mere chuckle. “Ahh, Max is definitely not an average leader, huh?” 

The sergeant chuckled. “No he is not.” She said. 

“Can you two be a little quieter, please? I’m trying to get some paperwork finished before lunch.” Josephine said from her desk. She had made good progress in the last few days regarding the Du Paraquettes. She had managed to find a sponsor as well as a judge to help her cause. And a minister had also agreed to help. Her plan was almost complete. Now, all she had to do was wait to receive word that the Du Paraquettes held up their end of the bargain and revoked the contract on her life. 

John smiled at her. He had barely left her side recently. Something that both of them had enjoyed. “With respect, Josephine, but you are always trying to get some paperwork finished.”

Josephine did her best to hide the smile forming on her face but she wasn’t quite fast enough. John grinned at her from his place in a chair in front of the fireplace in the middle of the room. He had grown to love her smile. There was something pure about it, something truly happy that John couldn’t get enough of.

John clapped on his knees as he stood up. “Well, I’m going to go get a quick bite to eat; I have a hankering for some snacks. Sergeant, will you take care of things while I’m gone?”

She stood up straighter, giving him a salute. “Of course, Commander!” 

John nodded to Josephine before heading for the door and closing it behind him. In the great hall, he started making his way to the kitchens. As he walked, an Inquisition soldier passed him, heading the opposite way towards Josephine’s office. The man nodded to John. “Spaceman.”

John paused as the man passed by him. Most people in the Inquisition had started calling him Commander after Haven. Now only outsiders called him ‘Spaceman’. 

He turned around, watching as the soldier slowly entered Josephine’s office. John frowned. Then with a jolt, he recognized the strange accent the man had. It was Orlesian, unless his ears betrayed him. His eyes widening, he realized who the soldier was. 

Instantly, he was off running. He tried to open the door to her office but the door wouldn’t budge. Knowing he had only moments to spare, John ripped the door open with his biotics, sending slivers of wood flying in all directions. He burst into the office just in time to see the sergeant shoving Josephine behind her as she faced the assassin who was brandishing a long dagger. The assassin slashed at the sergeant who raised an arm to block it. The blade cut at her arm and she winced, before reaching for her own sword. The assassin grabbed her and shoved her away. The sergeant went to rise but faltered from her wounded arm. There was no one to protect Josephine now.

Josephine looked up at the falling dagger in terror, too afraid to move as death came rushing towards her. 

From the side, the sergeant shouted, “Lady Montilyet!”

And in that moment, a red haze went over John’s eyes. In a flash, he had stopped the assassin in his tracks. The man was frozen from John’s biotics, his dagger just mere centimeters from Josephine’s chest. With a scream, Josephine crumpled to the floor, covering her eyes. If John had been a second slower, she would have been skewered.

John marched over to the frozen assassin, raising him in the air and turning him towards him. John could see a sort of fear in the assassin’s eyes. A fear of the unknown. John snarled, his Omni blade sliding out. A soft sizzling sound could be heard from the heated blade. 

With an outraged yell, John lunges forward at the man. The man flinched but gave a short cry as John stopped his blade right in front of the man’s face. Instead of killing him, John squeezes his fist and his biotics rendered the would be assassin unconscious. As much as he wished to kill the piece of filth, he knew it would be better to keep the man alive and let Leliana have a go at him. 

The sergeant went over to stand guard over the slumped assassin as John knelt by Josephine as she cried, terrified. John touched her shoulder and she flinched. Looking up and realizing that it was only him, she buried her face in his shoulder, her tears streaming down her face. “Thank you thank you thank you John!” She cried, shaking. John held her in his arms, doing his best to comfort her. She was in shock. 

“Hey. Hey, now. It’s alright. I’ve got you.” He said softly as she cried into his shoulder. 

“If you hadn’t stopped him, he would have... I would be...John—.” She stammered.

“Hush, Josie. It’s okay. You’re safe now.” John said, hugging her tightly. 

“I should have guessed the scum would try and infiltrate the guards.” The sergeant said, giving the unconscious assassin a kick. 

John said to Josephine softly, “Josie, he didn’t hurt you did he?” 

Breathing shakily, Josephine was able to answer him after many gasps. “H-he only frightened me. It was all so sudden. If you and the sergeant hadn’t been here...I owe you both everything.”

“Just doing my duty, Ambassador.” The sergeant said. I’ll go talk to the spymaster about these murderous louts. She’ll find how he got in.”

John looked up at her, nodding his thanks. “And get that arm checked out. It looks bad.”

The sergeant grinned. “Ah it’s just a scrape. I’ll go find someone to help me with getting this trash to Sister Leliana.” She said before picking up the man’s unconscious body and lugging him out of the room. 

“John I...I’m…Don’t leave me.”

“Shh, Josie. I know. I got you. I’m not going anywhere.” He said quietly, still holding her. He didn’t let her go until Leliana and Max came, having by notified of the incident by the sergeant. Leliana took Josephine away to her room to let her calm down. She had to practically pry her from John’s embrace. While Leliana took Josephine away, Max took John out to to the practice yard to blow off some steam. Max could tell that the Commander was shaken and quite possibly, pissed off by the attack. And he found from personal experience that sparring helped get rid of some extra anger and stress after something like that. 

Max tossed John a practice sword and the second the sword touched John’s fingertips, Max started to wail on him. He would front and then rap John’s knuckles and he just kept coming. John had no choice but to give ground, from Max’s onslaught of attacks. But swords were neither of their strong suits so inevitably, Max made a mistake and lunges forward a little too far. Seeing his chance, John dove in and hit Max’s side. 

Max winced, leaping back. He’s a have a bruise there later. 

“Good one.” 

John ignored him, focusing on the fight.

“Quit blaming yourself, Shepard. Brooding doesn’t suit you.” Max said with a grin.

“I’m fine.” Was John’s reply as he parried a blow aimed at his left shoulder. 

Max snorted, darting in to hit John’s shin. “No you aren’t. You just saw someone you love almost die. You are not ‘fine.’”

“I am.” John said, his blows getting harder. 

Max jumped back, smiling. “You didn’t deny the fact that you love our Ambassador.” He pointed out.

Snarling, John lunged forward, knocking Max’s sword out of his hands and grabbing the other man, he threw him to the ground. “I said, I’m  _ fine _ !” John shouted. 

Max put his hands out. “I surrender.”

John rolled his eyes and helped him up. “Look, I get what you are trying to do and I appreciate it. But I’m fine, Max. I’ve dealt with this kind of stuff before.”

Max grinned mischievously. “I don’t know what your on, but I’ve already gotten what I wanted. You didn’t deny your secret. So now I know that you have really strong feelings for a certain Antivan.” He teased.

John sighed. “Whatever. I’m going to clear my head. And I mean it Max. I’m fine.”

Max nodded, watching as John walked off towards the ramparts. Max had had years of experience telling whether or not someone was lying. And a blind and dumb nug would be able to tell that John was as he said he was. 

But he wasn’t.

John climbed the stairs to the ramparts and looked out over the valley once he reached the top. He couldn’t shake the image of Josephine’s terrified face out of his mind. If he had just been a millisecond slower then she would most likely be dead right now. But what really scared him was how hard it had been to  _ not _ run the assassin through with his Omni blade. He had used every ounce of willpower he had in order to stop. It had just been so hard to see clearly through that other side of him. The side of him willing to stop at nothing to protect those he cared about. The furious side of him that would come out when his friends were in trouble. It had come out more than once the last few years but it worries him. It was like the other side of him didn’t care about justice or due process, only about hurting those that threaten his friends. 

He’d killed countless times before in defense, whether in defense of his comrades or to save innocents. But as he had stared into the eyes of Josephine’s would be assassin, he wanted the man to  _ suffer _ . To die slowly and agonizingly for daring to threaten her. 

John shook his head in a vain attempt to shake his thoughts away. Having failed to do so, he slammed his fist down onto the stone railing with a growl. 

Why did he feel this way? He always felt the need to protect his friends but something about his need to protect Josephine felt...different. Like it was more than a need. 

He thought back to what Max had said about how he didn’t deny Max’s observation that he loved the Ambassador. But that was crazy. He was a soldier. He didn’t fall in love. Except the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. How he would always look for her first at dinner or in meetings, how he would always try and stay close to her, how he always seemed to find time for her. Hell, they even technically shared the same living space. And he had caught himself checking her out on more than one occasion. 

_ Huh.  _ Do  _ I love Josephine? _

“You’re nervous.” 

John jumped, spinning around to see Cole standing behind him. From what Solas told him, Cole appeared to be a spirit of compassion or something. John didn’t know much about spirits and the Fade, but he wasn’t entirely sure that Cole was a spirit. John had a suspicion that the young man was something more. Whatever he was though, John still hadn’t gotten used to Cole’s sudden appearances. 

John sighed. “Damn, Cole, you have got to stop sneaking up on people like that.”

Cole frowned from underneath his hat. “I wasn’t sneaking. You just didn’t notice me.”

John rubbed the back of his neck. “Good point. So what are you doing up here?”

Cole looked at him, tilting his head to the side. “You.”

John blinked. “Me? What about me?”

“Heart pounding, beating, pummeling. ‘Does she feel the same? Does she look at me the same way I look at her? How can I tell? Is it obvious? What should I do?’ You’re nervous, nerves striking nerves striking your heart. You are also scared. You don’t know what you’d do if she did get hurt. You’re afraid the rage will burst out, claw out. Like on Noveria or Elysium. You lost control. But that’s okay. You don’t have to hold it all inside, pushing it down into the well, deeper and deeper. You need to shout it out, like you told her.” Cole said, his eyes piercing John’s. 

John didn’t know how Cole had known what he was feeling. He let go a pent up breath he hadn't realized he was keeping in. “How did you know about Noveria and Akuze?” John asked warily. He hadn’t told anyone in the Inquisition about what had happened on either planets. 

_ And I never even told anyone on the Normandy the whole story of Akuze. So why the hell am I getting a feeling that he knows? _

“Because you were thinking about them. It wasn’t your fault. Just like with Josephine, it wasn’t your fault. You worry about if she thinks it is. She doesn’t. She knows you saved her,” Cole chuckled, giving a smile. “She knows she doesn’t have to, but she wants to thank you again.”

John shook his head, both impressed and a little scared of the younger man now. 

“Ugh, this is hurting my head. I’m going to go have a drink now. Thanks for the pep talk, Cole. I think.” John said before leaving the spirit/man on the ramparts and heading into the tavern. He wasn’t the least bit surprised to find the Hawke twins and Varric inside. 

When they saw him, they waved him over to join them. Varric slapped him on the back as he sat down. “Here’s the man of the hour! Ruffle’s very own knight in space armor!”

John groaned, already regretting his decision to join them. 

Hawke laughed. “Yeah, word travels fast in this castle. You saved her golden ass from a House of Repaste assassin guy!”

“House of Repose.” Marian corrected. 

“Yeah, that’s what I said.” Hawke retorted.

“No it wasn’t. You said ‘House of Repaste’, not ‘Repose’.” 

“No I didn’t.”

“Yes, you did.”

“Clean out your ears, I did.”

“I’d say clean out your head but you clearly already have.”

“Well you can clean out—.”

Varric coughed loudly, stopping the two from going any further. He knew that there was no stopping the two after a certain point. After that point, it just got annoying. And it was obvious that John wasn’t in the mood for their endless banter. 

“I hear Josephine owes you her life. And that you stopped the three men in the time it took to blink.” Varric said.

John frowned. “Three men? It was only one guy with a dagger. And I was almost too late.”

Varric grinned. “Might be so. Might also be five men and an elven rogue carrying a flaming sword that shoots acid. Who knows?”

John raised an eye at the dwarf. “That’s not even remotely close.”

Varric gave him a wink. 

Marian shoved Varric playfully. “Just ignore this nug humper. He’ll embellish the truth either way; it’s what he does for fun.”

Varric snorted, raiding his glass to his lips. “Nug humper? Madam, you wound me.”

Marian laughed. 

Hawke laughed too. “Anyway, good on you Shepard. I bet the Lady Ambassador is even more head over heels for you now.”

John nearly choked on his drink. “Bwh—What?”

Hawke chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief. “Sweet Maker, the man is an idiot.”

Marian snickered. “Maybe you two should start a club.”

Hawke snapped his fingers. “That’s an excellent idea! You could be the club’s leader and symbol.”

Both John and Varric sighed, calling over the bartender for another round. They’d need it if they were going to get through the night. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went a little overboard with Cole but it’s just so fun to write him haha Anyway, next chapter will have some sweet moments and maybe see more of Liara Grunt and Garrus. Until next time;)


	32. A Stroll and a Glance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet moments between John and Josie and Max and Cass. Plus the conclusion to Josephine’s personal quest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is a sweet/cute chapter :)

CHAPTER THIRTY TWO

 

Max groaned tiredly as he ‘entertained’ some nobles that were visiting Skyhold. He hated it. But when a rattled Josephine asks him to do something, he does it. Word of the attempt on Josephine’s life spread through the Inquisition like fire and so naturally, everyone was extra accommodating and nice to her in the days after the attack. Leliana had had a rather one sided session with the would be assassin and after learning everything she could from him, she had him disappear. Max honestly didn’t know if she had killed him or actually made him disappear and either way, he wasn’t sure he wanted to know. Leliana scared him a lot. 

After the attempt, both John and Evelyn barely left the Antivan’s side. Which was a fact Max ended up teasing his sister about. Max could tell that Evelyn was sweet on Josephine but unless John suddenly showed no interest, Max doubted Josephine would notice Evelyn’s attraction. And while he felt bad for her, he also recognized the natural chemistry between the Ambassador and the Commander. 

“Excuse me, are you even listening?” 

Max jumped in his throne. One of the nobles finally noticed that he wasn’t paying attention to them as they droned on about land disputes and whatever else nobles seemed important.

Max blinked. “Want me to lie and say yes?”

The nobles all started to murmur to themselves and a couple looked about ready to start yelling at Max, who for his part, was shocked he’d made it this far without pissing them off. 

Luckily, he was saved by Vivienne who had noticed the angry nobles and rushed to his aid, ushering them away from him after giving him a sour look. He sighed. She’d most likely be giving him a lecture on proper etiquette on dealing with the rich later. But he’d take a lecture from the enchanter over having to deal with whiny nobles anyday. 

He stood up from his rather uncomfortable throne and stretched. He was ready for a good prank. Maybe a good old fashioned water bucket over a door prank. Or a classic tampering with food prank. 

Max rubbed his hands together in anticipation.  _ So many options to choose from! _

He decided he’d just move a bunch of books in the library in order to mess with Dorian who had unofficially become the library’s bookkeeper. 

So he made his way up to the library and as he was making sure the coast was clear of Dorian, he was surprised to see Cassandra sitting at a table reading. When he got closer, sneaking up behind her, he saw that it was Swords and Shields. 

“Still reading that trash, huh? I’m sure Varric is flattered.” Max said teasingly.

Cassandra jumped slightly and quickly closed the book and turned around to glare at him. “Ugh. Yes? What of it?”

Max grinned. “Oh, nothing. It’s just that under that taciturn shell beats a true romantic heart.”

Cassandra frowned. “Why must of be an accusation? Romance is not the sole province of dithering ladies in frilly dresses.”

Max shrugged. “I never said it was.”

Cassandra ignored him. “It is  _ passion _ . It is being swept away by the pursuit of an ideal. What is  _ not  _ to like about that?”

“Don’t get me wrong, I like this side of you.” Max said cheerfully.

Cassandra stared at him. “I don’t  _ swoon _ .”

Max gave a chuckle. “I meant the passion.”

Cassandra swallowed, a blush creeping up to her cheeks. “Ah. Well, that’s...not so bad, then.”

Max laughed, sitting down beside her. She eyed him curiously. 

“Are you just here to laugh at me?” 

Max grinned. “Me? Laugh at you? Perish the thought.”

“Uh huh.” Cassandra said flatly.

Max laughed again. “Nah, I originally came up here to screw around with Dorian’s books but once I saw you sitting here, I decided to come check in on my favorite Seeker.”

Cassandra raised an eye. “And you’ve known many Seekers, have you?”

“Nope, you’re the only one.”

Cassandra snorted. “Lucky me.”

“I know, right? You are one lucky Seeker.”

Cassandra grunted in disgust, although she was smiling. She’s never tell him but she actually enjoyed his company. Max brought a certain levity to everything he did or said which was a welcome change from most people she was used to working with. 

Max stood up, giving her a wide grin. “Well I should be going. Dorian’s books won’t be misplaced by themselves.” He bowed. “My Lady.”

Cassandra rolled her eyes as he walked off. As he left, another person sat down beside her. 

Cassandra nodded a greeting. “Siael.” 

The two still didn’t like each other that much but they were at least on speaking terms now. It had only taken them several weeks to get to that point and so Cassandra counted it as a victory. 

Siael grinned at her, taking note how the Seeker’s eyes followed Max. The elf snorted. “He’s got a good ass, doesn’t he.”

Cassandra choked. “Excuse me?”

Siael snickered. “Max. You were staring at his ass just now.”

Cassandra’s cheeks burned through her blush. She held her head high, trying to look dignified. “I was not!”

Siael laughed. “You totally were! It’s okay though. I’ve caught him checking out yours so it’s all fair.”

Cassandra felt her ears burn and her palms suddenly got sweaty. “H-he has?”  _ Why does that make me excited? Sweet Maker, this is embarrassing! _

Siael grinned. “Oh yeah, I’m surprised you haven’t caught him by now. In fact, I’m a little jealous. He’s head over heels about you, I can tell.”

Cassandra squirmed in her chair. “He is?” She couldn’t believe it.

Siael smiled at her. “Like Varric is about Bianca. Only less creepy.”

Cassandra sighed, covering her face so that the elf wouldn’t see her reactions. “Ugh, why are we talking about this?”

Siael nudged her arm. “And I can say from experience, he’s an excellent lover. He’s got fantastic stamina and rhythm, let me tell you.”

Cassandra groaned exasperatedly. “Maker, stop. So inappropriate.”

“What? I’m just saying.”

“Stop. Talking.”

“Oh I get you. So you can ogle over him in silence.”

Cassandra banged her head down on the table.

 

John rubbed his left shoulder, grunting as he did so. He had strained the muscles in it during a sparring session with Bull earlier that day. The Chargers and Blackwall had returned from the Storm Coast the day before and so John had been hanging out with the group since then. He was in the middle of getting some ice to put on his shoulder when a scout came up to him.

“Lady Montilyet wishes to speak to you, Commander. Oh, and instead of ice, try using a frost rune. Those work better.” The scout said with a gleam in his eye. 

John nodded his thanks and quickly grabbed a blue rock looking rune. It was a decent enough cold temperature so John held it against his shoulder and headed towards Joseohine’s office. 

He swung open the doors and stepped inside the room. Josephine was at her desk as usual but when she saw John enter, her face split into a grin and she stood up to hug him excitedly. 

“John! I have good news!” She held up a slip of paper. “I’ve just received a letter from the House of Repose. They’ve finally acknowledged their contract is null and void. There’s no longer a price on my life.” Josephine said gleefully and John smiled, happy the matter was over. “They...also send their compliments on how handily you dispatched their agents.” 

John snorted. “They’re a polite bunch of ruthless murderers, I’ll give them that.”

Josephine sighed as she leaned against a chair. “I regret we were forced to deal with them. That you were endangered because of my part in the Game,” When John merely looked at her blankly, she explained. “The Game is what Orlesians call their politics. Very dangerous politics.”

John nodded. Dangerous politics must be universal then.

Josephine was quiet for a minute, staring into the fireplace. Then she half snickered to herself. “Did I ever mention I used to be a bard?”

John’s eyes widened in surprise. “You were a singer?”

Josephine turned to him, leaning on the chair. “To some degree. Bards entertain the Orlesian courts. They sing, play music, make charming conversation, and spy.” She said somewhat uncomfortably, like being a spy was a horrible thing. “Many young nobles put on a mask practice playing the Game in such a fashion.” 

“What made you interested in becoming a bard? Did you sing in front of a mirror as a child?” John teased.

Josephine’s mouth twitched in a smile. “No, nothing of the sort. No, I was attending a university in Val Royeaux when I learned about bards,” She smiled for real, thinking back to that time. “There was such an air of romance about them! Stories of secrets, trysts, and fascinating people. A group of us, young gentry from Antiva, decided this exciting life was for us.”

John snickered. “I don’t imagine many firstborn heirs join those ranks.”

Josephine chuckled. “No, I was a rather foolish exception.” Her tone changed to serious. “During one particular intrigue, I encountered a bard sent to kill my patron. We fought. Or perhaps ‘scrapped’ is the better word. Both of us terrified. We were at the top of a steep flight of stairs. The other bard drew a knife, and I pushed him away from me...You can imagine the result.” Josephine said, lowering her head.

John nodded. “You’ve drawn a clear enough picture. You were only defending yourself, Josephine.”

Josephine threw her hands up. “But it was such a  _ waste _ , John! When I took off his mask, I  _ knew _ him! We’d attended parties together.” She frowned, crossing her arms. “If I’d stopped to reason, if I’d used my voice instead of scuffling like a common thug…” She sighed. “I’ll always wonder who that young man would have grown into.”

John rubbed his chin stubble which was at the itchy stage of growing. “No one merciful. He seemed willing to kill you for the Game. But going from a bard to a diplomat is quite the career change.”

Josephine shrugged. “I was headed down that path for some time already. That night merely crystallized it.” 

Josephine jumped, as if she suddenly remembered something. “In all the commotion...Forgive me, I don’t believe I ever thanked you for helping me with all of this drama. I know you don’t want it but, thank you.”

John bowed, giving her a warm grin. “I’d do it again in a heartbeat. Such a gracious woman deserves nothing less.” 

Immediately, Josephine could feel her cheeks start to blush. She swore, the man didn’t even have to try to get her to blush. She couldn’t meet his eyes. “I...such talk. I’m quite overcome.”

John smirked at her. “Should I stop?”

Josephine sighed blissfully. “Oh, no. I mean yes! I meant no, I don’t…” She said flustered as she adjusted that strand of hair she was always messing with. Then she smiled. “Well, if you meant to draw a blush to my cheeks, as you can probably see, you’ve  _ completely  _ succeeded. I should um, return to my work before anyone notices.”

John laughed. “Oh come on Josie, you’ve been working nonstop recently. Give yourself a break for once.”

Josephine tilted her head to the side. “And what would I do for a break? I have too much to do.”

John grinned at her, grabbing her hand and pulling her away from the room. “Come on, let's take a stroll through Skyhold’s gardens. Get you some fresh air. It’ll do you good.”

Josephine’s heart skipped a beat as she followed blindly. All she could focus on was the fact that John was holding her hand. A fact that only made her blush more and give her goosebumps. She was surprised at how warm his hand was. Then she was conscious of how sweaty her own hand had quickly become. She prayed that he didn’t notice as he led her through the main hall and out into the gardens where a plethora of flowers and herbs were being grown. A few honey bees floated around amongst the flowers and there was a pleasant flowery scent in the air mixed with the mountain air. 

But as they walked around, Josephine was mainly focused on that John was still holding her hand. She wasn’t sure if he forgot he was or if he was doing it on purpose and quite frankly, she didn’t care. She was too busy enjoying being with him. 

As they casually walked though, she was all too aware of everyone else in the garden eyeing them. Including Mother Giselle, who as they passed, gave Josephine a tiny nod of approval. 

Josephine mentally sighed. She was willing to bet that within thirty minutes, all of Skyhold will have heard of her walking in the garden with John holding his hand. 

She ended up being very wrong. It only took ten minutes for others to show up.

“Everyone freeze!” Bull shouted at his Chargers and Blackwall as they walked into the gardens, causing both Josephine and John to groan. 

“Shepard and Josephine are holding hands! Hot damn, so it’s true!” Bull shouted, giving John the thumbs up.

“Chief, leave them alone.” Krem barked.

Blackwall laughed, grinning at them. “Good on you two.”

John grimaced, suddenly growing shy now that they had a louder audience. He leaned over and whispered in Josephine’s ear, sending a tingle down her spine. “What do you think? Think you’ve gotten enough fresh air for now?”

Josephine, her cheeks blushing from embarrassment now instead of holding his hand, nodded. “Definitely.” She whispered back. 

They spun around and went out of the garden a different way, opposite the side of the Chargers and Blackwall were walking in from. 

Bull called after them but they ignored him. “Guys? Damn it, Blackwall you scared them off!”

“ _ I  _ scared them off? You were the one to suggest we go see if the rumor was true.”

“Yeah but I didn’t think you all would actually take my suggestions to heart.”

“Then don’t give a suggestion next time!”

John and Josephine ignored them as they continued their stroll along the ramparts where there was less chance of being seen. 

“Looks like we are taking the long way back to your office.” John said with a snicker. 

Josephine giggled despite herself. “It appears that way. At least the view is nice.” 

John nodded, looking up at the mountains surrounding the castle. “Absolutely. The mountains look especially regal this afternoon.”

Josephine smiled. He hadn’t realized that the nice view she was talking about, was him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ye enjoyed! Next chapter will definitely have some Liara and Aiden and company in it so just heads up haha. Speaking of Aiden, who’s liking him so far? This goes for people that have read Dreams That Matter too, I’m curious. Well until next time! Leliana might have a few words for John next chapter;)


	33. First Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden shares the story behind some of his most mangled up scars and Leliana’s speech with John prompts a chat with Josephine;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright this chapter is mostly dialogue but it’s still sweet

CHAPTER THIRTY THREE

 

Liara studied the map intently, trying to memorize all of the regions and main landmarks. Aiden had thought it was a good idea to have Liara and the others look at a map of the world they were now stuck in. Liara thought it was a good idea as well until Aiden showed them that they were barely close to the outskirts of the known world of Thedas. According to Aiden, it would take weeks just to get to the boundary of Thedas and then another few more weeks to get to a place called Orzammar. He had some Warden business to do before he could take them to someone named Leliana, who he swore would be able to help them. From what he told them, this Leliana woman knew everything worth knowing in Thedas. This world’s Shadowbroker. 

Now, looking at the map, the daunting task laid out before them was all too apparent to her. They would have to find one man in this enormous continent. And that’s only if Shepard had dropped somewhere in Thedas. Liara didn’t even want to think of the task if he had dropped down into a different continent altogether. Although, from what Aiden told them, there wasn’t much around Thedas. Which Liara guessed was a good thing. It at least narrowed down their search area. 

While they traveled, they learned more about Thedas while Aiden learned more about them. He seemed particularly interested in her biotics and how it was similar to magic. Which was apparently a thing in this world. 

Garrus was interested in the different weapons and battles waged, Grunt liked to talk about all the many different creatures roaming the lands, and Liara for her part, enjoyed talking about the many cultures and histories to be found in Thedas. But the topic that all three of them were intrigued about was that of their self proclaimed guide. All of them wanted to know more about the man they were following but Aiden was very tight lipped about himself. For the first week, he would dodge all of their attempts to learn more about him. 

That is, until he made the mistake of bathing. 

The group were camped beside a river, a couple weeks away from a country called the Anderfels. Garrus and Grunt were arguing about how to cook the deer Aiden had shot with his bow while Liara was studying the map as Aiden bathed in the river a ways downstream. And as for Triala, she was happily chewing on a bird Aiden had killed for her.

Liara was about to tell Garrus and Grunt to stop their bickering when Aiden suddenly walked out of the undergrowth shirtless and whistling a tune under his breath. He stopped when he noticed the three aliens were staring at him. Or more accurately, staring at his chest. Aiden scowled and quickly threw his shirt on but it was already too late. They had already seen it. Three monstrous looking scars across his chest. One was right above his right breast, the other in his lower abdomen, and the last was over where his heart was. Everyone that saw the scars always stared at him like that. Which he thought was almost funny because he had more scars on his chest than just those three but those three were the ones that always drew the most attention. 

Liara had seen plenty of scars in her lifetime but Aiden’s were gruesome and mangled, far worse than any of the ones she had seen on members of the Normandy. His almost looked like they could be scars from a shotgun but that would be impossible here. 

Grunt looked at Aiden with what can only be described as puppy dog eyes, a human slang Liara had picked up from Joker.

“So gonna share with us about those ugly scars of yours?” The Krogan asked.

Garrus nodded. “Yeah, you can’t not tell us the story behind those badass scars now that we’ve all seen them.”

Aiden moaned, giving in. It wasn’t like it was an embarrassing story or anything. Just a painful one.

Aiden sat down and the other three gathered close by. Liara leaned forward expectantly as she sat. She was eager to learn more about the good natured man, even if it was just about some random scars. He intrigued her. Mainly because despite him just happening to be the first person they have come across in Thedas, something told her that he was no ordinary man. And she got that same feeling when she first met John, as if some sixth sense was telling her that they were more important than they said they were.

“Alright fine. You’ve told me enough about who you are, so it’s time I shared something extra about myself I guess.” Aiden said somewhat reluctantly. 

“The three scars are remnants from arrow wounds. I got them eleven years ago, shortly after I became a Grey Warden, actually. You see, the Grey Wardens in my home country of Ferelden fought the army of those darkspawn things I’ve told you about during what we call a Blight, eleven years ago. It was me and my friend’s job to light a beacon in a tower during the battle which would in turn, let the reinforcements know to join the fray. Only the reinforcements never came as their general had them flee the battlefield, leaving us Wardens and the king of the country to die fighting. And since all of the Wardens in Ferelden were in that battle, all of the Wardens in Ferelden perished. Well, all but me and my friend. The darkspawn breached the tower and we were both shot with arrows and went down. Luckily for us, a witch named Flemeth saved us and healed us. Or rather, had my other friend named Morrigan heal us. Anyway, the point of the story is that I got those scars from some arrow wounds that never healed over properly.”

Garrus blinked. “And what happened after that? How were the darkspawn defeated by just you and these two friends?”

Aiden sighed. “The short story is I gathered some allies and ended up forming an army of my own to combat the darkspawn. We fought them in Ferelden’s main city Denerim where I killed an ancient dragon which was the darkspawn’s leader and I saved the world from another Blight. And honestly, there are books you can read about my life and accomplishments if you three are that interested.”

Grunt growled. “You killed a dragon? Hmm, you might actually be worthy after all.”

“Look, many people have killed dragons before.”

“And how many have you killed?” Garrus asked. 

Liara shook her head. The two were like fanboys now.

Aiden pursed his lips. “Umm...Well I killed three in that first year of being a Warden and I lost count after seven. Seriously though, just read a book once we get into a city or something if you are that curious.”

Liara smiled. “But you are the primary source for the books material. Wouldn’t it be better to get the details from the source?”

Aiden glared at the three aliens. “Were you three this evil to your friend?”

Garrus laughed. “Oh no, not at all. We’re far worse with Shepard.”

 

“Leliana wished to speak with you, John. It seemed rather urgent.” Josephine told him as he passed her in the main hall. 

John grunted. “That doesn’t sound good.”

Josephine chuckled as she walked towards her office. “I’m sure it’s nothing to be worried about. Don’t let her intimidate you; underneath that cowl of hers, she’s a real softy.” She said with a giggle as if it was an inside joke.

John shrugged and made his up to the Rookery where Leliana and her spies typically hung out in.

As he reached the top of the stairs, Leliana greeted him rather seriously. “Ah, Shepard. May I have a word?”

John smiled pleasantly at her until she continued speaking and his smile slowly faded, replaced by a defensive grin. 

Leliana crosses her arms and raised an eyebrow at him. “I’ve noticed you’ve paid Lady Montilyet quite a number of compliments. 

John chuckled nervously. Despite what Josephine said about Leliana secretly being a softy, John was genuinely afraid of her most of the time. “You’ve found me out, spymaster.”

Leliana shook her head. “And entanglement with our ambassador seems  _ most _ unwise. I asked Josephine to join the Inquisition because we needed a diplomat. Not so she could be toyed with.” The former bard said icily. 

John frowned, a little insulted that she still didn’t trust him, even after everything he had done. 

“I enjoy being with Josephine. She’s a good person. I’m not trying to break her heart, if that’s what you think. That I’m some bad boy come to sweep her off her feet and then break her heart and her trust.” He said defensively.

Leliana stared at him. “Then I would be more cautious. Josephine’s no stranger to courtly intrigue. But love?” She scoffed. “There she is an innocent. She has  _ no  _ idea you are truly attracted to her. If, indeed, you are.”

John snorted, growing tired of the tone she was using with him. “What do you have against the idea of me being attracted to Josephine?” He asked, copying her tone.

Leliana snuffed indignantly. “I have not known you long, Commander. Neither has Josephine. Her heart is easily carried away. I want to be sure that it is taken by someone who truly cares. So, if you feel anything towards Josephine, I want to know.”

Without skipping a beat, John nodded. “Yes. I’m very attracted to Josephine.” It felt good to finally say it. It was as if a weight had been taken off his shoulders now that he finally said it out loud. 

Leliana raised an eye, almost surprised to hear him say that. “Is that so?”

“You’re damn right that’s so. How could I not be attracted to someone as intelligent, beautiful, and caring as Josephine is? You have met her, right?”

Leliana sighed. But secretly, she had liked his answer. She could tell he was serious as well. 

“Whatever is between you, I ask that you treat her with kindness. For her sake. As well as yours.” She said in such a way that left no room for interpretation.

John got the message, plain as day. Hurt Josephine in any way and his life would be forfeit. And the scariest part of her threat was that he knew that if anyone in Thedas that would be able to snuff him out like a candle, it would be Leliana.

But she didn’t need to know she scared him.

John grinned. “Yes, yes— you’re the stern older sister who’ll rip me to shreds if I do much as make poor Josephine sniffle.”

Leliana’s mouth twitched in a smile. “As long as we’re both clear on that. I will not trouble you any further...but I do watch over my friends,” she nodded curtly. “Good day, Shepard.”

John nodded back and left hurriedly, eager to leave the spymaster alone. Before she changed her mind and shot him with a poison dart or something.

John quickly made his way over to Josephine’s office. He figured she deserved to know of his talk. 

He stepped inside her office and shut the door behind him. 

Josephine looked up from her paperwork and smiled warmly at him. She paused when she saw the look on his face. 

“Well, Leliana just gave me quite the speech. Is she always that terrifying?” 

Josephine frowned. “What about?”

John rubbed the back of his head. “About us.”

Josephine gave a sigh of exasperation. “Oh, she is  _ impossible _ . Might we discuss this somewhere more private?” 

Figuring that not even Leliana would eavesdrop on them in their rooms, they made their way up to their rooms and locked the doors, just to make sure no one would intrude upon them as they talked. 

John sat down on a couch and started explaining what Leliana had said to him. As he did so, he watched Josephine as she walked back and forth in front of him, growing angrier by the second. When he got to the innocence part, Josephine had had enough. 

“Leliana said I was ‘an innocent at love’?” She said angrily.

John shrugged from his place on the couch. “More or less.”

Josephine stopped pacing, raising her hand. “Of all the—I’m quite capable of understanding our association.” She hurried to try and apologize for potentially offending him. “I’ve never thought your intentions were overly romantic, Commander, I assure you.” She said, hoping to just nip the problem in the bud. It was too embarrassing that Leliana had spoken to him in the first place.

John smirked at her. “Would my attention be unwelcome if they  _ were  _ romantic? Or if I was trying to be?” He said somewhat nervously.

Josephine gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. Not only because of what he said but because he was visibly nervous. She didn’t think John ever got nervous.

“What? Oh. No! That is…” she resumed pacing. “We’ve only just...I didn’t wish to presume you harbored any tender feelings for me. I didn’t want to be rude or assume and be disappointed.” 

Josephine stopped pacing and turned to him, blushing. He was just starting to notice that she did that a lot whenever he was around. 

John smiled as he got to his feet. “I have no objections. Presume away.”

Josephine fidgeted with her hands as he stepped closer to her. “But we haven’t even known each other for a couple seasons. How can you declare this liking for me after such a brief time together?” Even as she said it, she realized how hypocritical she sounded. After all, she had begun to like him almost immediately after they first met. 

John’s smile broadened. “I’ve never met anyone whose presence affects me like you do. Perhaps it just means I’m a hopeless romantic, but there you have it.”

Josephine smiled back at him, conscious of how close he now was to her. “I would not object to a...closer relationship between us, John. If that sounds agreeable to you?”

John chuckled. “As formal as that was, you have no idea how happy that makes me. Also, I’m actually really glad Leliana prompted this talk. Remind me to thank her.”

Josephine giggled. “I suppose she was right after all,” she said as John took her hands in his. “Please don’t tell her I said that.”

John grinned as he slowly closed the distance between them. “I wouldn’t dream of it.” As he finished speaking, his lips met hers. Her lips were impossibly soft and tasted like cinnamon. She melted into the kiss, her heart soaring. She felt his arms slide around her waist and she slipped her arms around his back. Holding him, she could feel his muscles under his clothes and his light stubble tickled her chin. There was a million things she wished to tell him but she found that they were jelly in each other’s arms. Not even realizing it, her left leg pointed up and she balanced on one leg as she relished kissing him. 

What had started as a busy, average day, had blossomed into a wonderfully fantastic day. She wished Leliana had prompted the chat earlier.

After what felt like hours in bliss, they pulled away breathlessly. And smiled lovingly at each other. 

“Did I imagine it or did your leg go up just now?” John asked teasingly.

Josephine’s ears burned in embarrassment. “It did not! You must have imagined it.”

John grinned. “Nah, it can't be. I felt your weight shift as you brought your leg up.”

Josephine sighed but she didn’t really care. They had just had their first kiss!

John winked playfully at her. “Don’t worry, Josie. Your secret leg rise is safe with me.”

Josephine chuckled as she leaned forward to kiss him once more. “My hero.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha now I can finally change the pairings tag. Thoughts on the new couple? Another couple is coming up soon as well. Let me know your thoughts:) Until next time!


	34. Dreams and Greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Cassandra share a nice moment late at night and Hawke greets some old friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I hope you enjoy this chapter! And I have some important notes at the end!

CHAPTER THIRTY FOUR

 

Max roared, filled with newfound stamina as he lunged towards the nearest abomination. He rammed his daggers through the thing’s throat and it crumpled beneath him. Seeing his chance, he leaped onto the three abominations that were converging on Evelyn. He ducked as one swiped at him and then he stepped forward, shoving a dagger into its gut. Then he backstabbed into another one’s chest. Sidestepping, he slashed the throat of the third before turning to face the others. There was what looked to be at least twenty of the creatures spilling into the room. 

“Evelyn, now!” He shouted.

“But I might hurt you!” His sister shouted back as the demons and abominations began to flood the room. 

“Just do it!” Max yelled as he charged the bastards head on, trying to keep their attention on him as to spare Evelyn the horror of being up close to them. 

He dove into the middle of the abominations just as Evelyn sent a huge fireball flying at them. It exploded on impact, killing six of the creatures outright and gravely injuring four more. Those that weren’t harmed, were momentarily blinded by the harsh light of the sudden flames, making them easy to cut down. Seconds before she had shot the fireball, Evelyn had threw a weak barrier over Max so he wouldn’t get caught on fire. Which was a lucky break since the flames definitely would have roasted him had she not done so.

Max slew another five before the rest recovered and attacked him. He cursed as more came through the door, knocking down even more of the already destroyed barricade that the siblings had put up in an effort to stop the endless horde.

Max ignored the pain as two of the abominations slashed at his left shoulder. Quickly, he killed them and moved on to more. But he was getting tired. And the creatures could sense this. Eventually he would run out of steam and his luck would end. Max was determined to go down fighting, protecting his sister.

As he blocked a swipe, another abomination slammed into him, sending him sprawling. Momentarily losing his breath, he suddenly heard Evelyn cry out. With Max on the ground, the creatures had turned their attention to her and were now starting to swarm her. Through a haze, he watched as she too was thrown to the ground. 

Wincing as he rose, his back to the door, Max threw one of his daggers, nailing the abomination closest to Evelyn in the back of the head. He shouted a battlecry and the horde of demons and abominations all froze and turned around towards him, no longer paying any mind to Evelyn as she lay on the ground, struggling to rise. 

Max was determined to protect her. He would die before they hurt her more. 

Now armed with only one dagger, he faced the horde of creatures, growling a challenge at them. For some reason, the abominations almost seemed wary of him. A few of them even backed up a couple paces. Max blinked, confused. And then he noticed that they weren’t looking at him, but behind him. 

Max turned towards the door to see a man standing there. Behind him, Max could hear the sounds of a fight going on. As for the man, he had strikingly red unruly hair and he had a twinkle in his bright green eyes. A thin beard covered the bottom of his face, as well as some scars. The man wore Grey Warden armor and he held two swords in his hands. 

Suddenly, Evelyn screamed at him. Max spun around just in time to see the mangled petrifying face of an abomination as it swung at him, with its beady little eyes seeming to stare into Max’s very soul. Max had no time to dodge the blow as it’s gnawed claws slashed open his chest, disregarding the clothes he was wearing. In excruciating pain, Max crumpled to the floor like a rag, his vision turning black. He heard his sister scream out his name. And the last thing he saw before darkness overtook him, was the horrifying face of the abomination as it stood over him, ready to finish him off.

With a gasp, Max returned to the start to do it all over again. Such was his fate. His curse.

“Inquisitor?”

Inquisitor? He was no such thing. He was broken. Broken and lost, doomed to nightmares that never end. 

“Inquisitor?,” the voice said once more, this time more urgently. “Wake up.” 

How could he? This was his fate. How could he escape his fate? This endless loop. He was nothing. He couldn’t even protect his sister when it mattered the most. This was the world’s way of punishing him for his failures.

“Max!” 

His eyes shot open and in a panic, he shouted, writhing around confused. “No, no, no! Not again!” 

His eyes went around wildly, scanning for the inevitable abomination he knew he would see. But instead of an abomination, his eyes fell on Cassandra’s. She was looking down at him from the side of his bed, her eyes full of worry and sympathy. He could feel her hands on his shoulders, squeezing gently. He focused on her face as for some reason, he found the sight of her calming and comforting. 

He couldn’t explain it but the more he looked at her, the calmer he got. Until finally, the images of what had transpired in the Tower slowly faded to the back of his mind, a worry for another time. 

“Max.” Cassandra said to him softly. 

He breathed shakily, unaware that he was crying. But he was aware that his head was cradled in Cassandra’s lap. 

Then he noticed that she wasn’t wearing her usual armor but normal clothing. Despite the situation, he was surprised. He’d never seen her wear anything other than her Seeker armor. 

Through his quiet sobs, he was able to say, “You’re wearing clothes.” 

Cassandra smiled, her own eyes brimming with tears. “Yes. I am.” She said with a forced chuckle. Of all the things he might have said, of course he would comment on her clothes. 

She swallowed. “I...I heard you screaming.”

Max sighed, reaching up and rubbing his tears away as he sat up. Cassandra was sitting beside him on his bed, looking down at her lap where his head had been just seconds before. 

Cassandra continued. “I couldn’t sleep so I thought I’d stretch my legs a little and I was near the door to your quarters when I heard you...screaming like you were being attacked. So I rushed up here and saw you writhing around in pain. I called out but you wouldn’t wake up. I-I didn’t know what else to do so I just held you and tried to comfort you. I was worried.”

Max forced out a laugh. “Worried about me? You  _ do  _ care.”

Cassandra scowled at him. “Of course I care, you idiot! You scared me half to death.”

The two were silent for a minute. 

“Are they always that bad? The nightmares, I mean.” Cassandra asked him.

“No.” Max said quietly. “Usually, they’re worse.”

“I can’t even imagine that. How do you do it?” 

Max frowned. “Do what?”

“How do close the rifts?” Cassandra said loudly, raising her head to look him in the eyes. She was crying. “How are you able to fight the demons that are the reason for your nightmares? How can you face the very things you are terrified of almost every time you leave Skyhold? How do you do it? I don’t understand.”

Max said nothing. Instead, he reached out and touched her hand. She paused as he touched her. 

“Because,” He said slowly. “I have people like you watching my back. Giving me courage. Knowing that...it helps.”

Cassandra sniffed and got herself together. It was embarrassing enough that he had woken up in her lap, she didn’t need him to see her cry like a child. Especially at his expense. She started to rise. “I should let you be. It’s late.”

“Wait.” Max said and she froze, halfway up. She silently wished he wouldn’t ask what she thought he might. She knew she didn’t have the willpower to say no to such a request. Not anymore.

“Will...will you stay here with me tonight? I haven’t had a normal night of sleep in ages and I’m...afraid. Please? Just for tonight. I won’t ask again, I promise.”

It was a plea for help. And there was no way she was saying no to that. She would hate herself if she did. 

Cassandra nodded, sitting back on the bed and slipping underneath the blankets as Max laid back down beside her. “Fine. But only for tonight.” She said softly, getting comfortable. 

Max turned over on his side, facing away from her and giving her her privacy. “Only for tonight,” he repeated. “And Cassandra? Thanks.”

In a while, the two were asleep. And for the first time in what felt like weeks, Max slept peacefully.

 

Hawke grinned, nearly jumping in anticipation as he stood near the entrance to Skyhold. He was so excited that he felt like he might actually explode. 

“Calm down, will you? It hasn’t been  _ that  _ long.” Marian said beside him. 

Varric chuckled from his place leaning on the wall. “It’s been several months. For him, that’s the equivalent of several decades.”

Marian pursed her lips. The dwarf had a point.

Hawke’s grin broadened. “I can’t help it that I’m excited to see everyone again.”

Marian sighed. “I almost feel bad for Skyhold. Nothing good ever happens when we are all in the same place.”

“Nonsense.” Hawke scoffed. “It’ll be fine because we are literally the least wild insane family of misfits ever.”

Varric snickered. “Well there’s a scary thought.”

“Shut up dwarf.”

As Hawke watched, a familiar group of people came into view over the bridge. Hawke’s chest pounded as he eyed them down. 

Marian grinned, turning to Varric. “So how come when you send out letters, everyone answers as quickly as possible while if I send out a letter, it takes at least a month to get any word back?”

Varric shrugged. “What can I say? They like me more. Oh. There he goes.” The dwarf said as Hawke shot off running over the bridge, unable to contain himself any longer. 

About halfway, a mabari broke off from the group and ran towards him. Hawke outstretched his arms and then gave a grunt as Stump barreled into him, knocking him down and burying him under fur and slobber. His trusty hound licked him furiously all over his face, the tail of his namesake wagging all the while. Hawke laughed, rubbing Stump’s ears how he liked. “I missed you too, Stump!” He said through his laughter. Stump gave a yip, still wagging his tail as Hawke managed to slip out from underneath him. By this time, the others had reached him. 

Aveline helped him to his feet, rolling her eyes as she did so. “Why do you always let him cover you in dog drool? It’s disgusting.”

Hawke grinned at the guardswoman. “Because, he’s my lil’ baby.”

Fenris snorted. “A little baby that can crush our necks in his jaws.”

Hawke chuckled. “Well, yeah. You try telling a dog like him, no.”

Merrill bent down and met Stump’s eyes. “No!” Then she stood back up. “I don’t get it. That wasn’t so hard.”

Anders laughed. “I think you missed the point there, Merrill.”

Hawke turned to his siblings, smiling. Bethany was smiling back and Carver nodded at him. 

Bethany stepped forward and hugged her older brother. “I’m glad you’re alright.” 

Hawke grinned as he hugged her back. “Me too.” He stepped back and turned to Carver. “Glad to see you aren’t off doing crazy stuff with your fellow Wardens.”

Carver snorted disdainfully but he was smiling too. “Eh, you know Marian. When she says ‘don’t be dumb and disappear with the other Wardens,’ you don’t be dumb and disappear with the other Wardens.”

Hawke snickered, gripping his brother’s hand firmly. “I’m glad you all are here. You’ll love Skyhold and wait until you meet the Seeker. She’s going to lose her mind about all of you.”

Marian and Varric chose that time to run up to the group, causing more greetings and quips to be had. Marian hugged both of the younger twins and Varric made jokes that they were all two days late.

Hawke then caught a glimpse of jet black hair coming over the rise of the bridge. It was none other than his Isabela, looking as beautiful as ever. 

Carver was in the middle of speaking about how he had gotten into a brawl with one of Isabela’s crew members when Hawke pushed past him. Carver glared at him and then saw where his brother’s eyes were and he gave a smirk. “You know, I had to share a tent with her a couple times on the way up here. She loves a man in uniform.”

Hawke glanced at him sidelong and sneered. “Too bad she loves a man out of uniform, more.” 

Carver made a sour face and groaned. “Gross.”

Hawke turned back to Isabela who was now running over as fast as she could. Her body, although tired from hiking up a mountain only moments before, had found newfound strength as soon as she saw Hawke among the others. 

Hawke smiled as she ran up to him, leaping into his arms as he picked her up. He held her in his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist as they kissed. Isabela’s hands gripped his head tightly, pushing his mouth harder against hers. The two were breathlessly kissing each other now. 

That is, until Marian walked over to them and smacked at Isabela’s legs. “Okay, that’s enough of that. Save it for later you two perverts.”

Isabela dropped down, scowling at Marian. “Really? We haven’t seen each other for so long though! The least you can let us do is kiss.”

Marian raised an eye. “That was a little more than kissing Ms. Buttgrab— yeah I saw that. And it’s only been a couple months so for once in your lives, please for the love of all that’s holy, leave it in your pants.”

Isabela winked at her. “But I’m not wearing pants.”

“I can tell.” Hawke said, eyeing her long firm legs. 

Marian choked in disgust. “Sweet Maker, let’s just go report in to Max before I toss you both off this bridge.”

Aveline raised a hand. “I actually wouldn’t mind seeing that.”

“Me either.” Fenris said cheerfully.

“Same here.” Carver said.

“That would be much appreciated.” Anders said with a grin.

Bethany sighed. “As much as I would hate that, I have to agree.”

“Aw, that wouldn’t be very nice.” Merrill said, frowning.

Varric laughed. “Five sovereigns the two hump each other as they plummet to their deaths.”

Carver chuckled. “I’ll raise that bet to ten sovereigns.”

Hawke glared at his so called ‘family’ as Isabela snickered, holding onto his side. “I hate you all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay dokey I have to be honest and say I’m a little torn right now. I’ve gotten some feedback (and all feedback is good feedback in my eyes) and I think a lot of you are a little disappointed about the John/Josephine thing. Without trying to spoil anything or make it seem like I am catering too much to fans, I’ve had a plan in mind from the start of this story for dealing with this John/Josephine/Liara drama I know a lot of people are probably worried about. There’s a reason why I’m making it seem like Liara is going to have a bad time if she gets to Skyhold and sees John with Josie. It’s all part of my plan/vision for this story and while the plan might take a bit to come to fruition, I ask that you trust me and trust where I am going with this:) thank you!  
> Also, as I post this, I’ve started working on a sort of retelling story of the Mass Effect trilogy. It will more or less have the same John as this story and everything except he’ll romance a certain someone in-game. Anyway, I thought you all might want to know I’m working on a mass effect trilogy story spanning all three main games. If you want some Andromeda then I humbly suggest my All Wrapped Up in Blue story haha. Alright until next time!! And thanks for listening to me rant a little ;)


	35. A Family of Misfits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John meets Hawke’s family of Kirkwall oddballs And has a chat with Leliana. Liara, Aiden, and the others come up with a ‘plan’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright this chap is a little short on big stuff going on but it’s still fun

CHAPTER THIRTY FIVE

 

John blinked as he studied the new arrivals to Skyhold. For the life of him, he couldn’t get past the fact that all of them looked just a little bit insane. Now that he thought about it, that would explain why they were all so close with the Hawke family. He listened quietly as Hawke introduced his friends to Max and his advisors. 

John did his best to file their names and appearances away so that he wouldn’t get them mixed up. 

First was a woman named Aveline Vallen. She was clearly the head of the group, that much was clear by the way she was constantly telling the others to behave. A task John was surprised to see was not impossible, given her stern voice. Aveline was a tall sturdy looking woman with fiery red hair and emerald green eyes. She wore what looked to be a guard’s uniform and had a sword and shield over her back. John got the impression that it would be dangerous to one’s health to piss her off. 

“This is Sir Fenris the Broody Elf.” Hawke said with a grin. When Fenris scowled at him, he added, “Or just Fenris. That works too.”

Fenris was a strange looking one. He was an elf of course as evidence from the ears and the small stature, but he had strange markings covering his whole body. Even stranger, the markings faintly glowed blue whenever he got angry. His hair was white as snow, as if all the color had been drained away and he had a permanent look of annoyance on his face. He wore silvery armor and had a longsword strapped to his back.

“And this is Merrill.” Hawke said, nodding to an elven woman with short brown hair and kind hazel eyes. She too had tattoos but hers weren’t as odd as Fenris’. Merrill kept looking around, getting distracted by just about everything she saw. If John didn’t know any better, he’d say she had A.D.H.D or something similar. But the same curious look in her eyes matched that of Tali’s. She wore elven clothes and carried a wooden staff, marking her as a mage.

“This is Anders, and before you ask Cullen, no you can’t punch him. That job is purely Fenris’.” 

John turned his gaze to a mage with blonde hair tied back into a ponytail. He looked somewhat nervous to be there, like he expected someone to stab him in the back. But his eyes were kind and brave. He wore a robe donned with some kind of feathers on his shoulders and had a necklace with some type of symbol on it. He too, carried a staff. 

Hawke then got to his other siblings: Bethany and Carver. Bethany wore similar robes to those of the mages fighting the Templars and had a staff on her back. She had black hair like her siblings, loosely gathered down her neck. Her brown eyes met John’s as he studied her and he could have sworn she had blushed before she turned away. She was clearly more alike to Marian as far as personality goes. She helped keep her brothers in line. 

As for her twin brother Carver, he had short black hair and brown eyes. Although he looked surly, he seemed eager to help. He kept rolling his eyes as Hawke introduced everyone. He wore what John guessed was Warden armor and he had a large sword strapped to his back and a couple small knives around his belt. 

Finally, Hawke introduced Isabela, someone John could only describe as a bombshell. She was gorgeous, with jet black hair rolling down her back and amber colored eyes. A small birthmark was on her chin. A blue bandanna was tied across her forehead and a red ribbon was tied over one of her arms. She had the same skin tone as Josephine’s which made John think she must be from Antiva. And as embarrassing as it was, John couldn’t help but notice that her chest rivaled that of an Asari Matriarch’s. She had two slightly curved daggers attached to her back. As for clothes, John was amazed she hadn’t frozen on the way up to Skyhold, seeing how she wore a short blue and white shirt and an even shorter skirt that did nothing to hide her obvious curves. And her personality definitely matched her outfit. 

Hawke then went to introducing John and the others. “You all already know Cullen. He’s the Inquisition’s Commander now. And you already know Leliana who is the Spymaster. The short blondie there staring at Isabela is Max, the leader of the Inquisition. The Seeker is the Seeker that stabbed Varric in his book. The woman in gold is the Ambassador Josephine. And finally and definitely the least, is Shepard. He’s uh...the guy you might have heard from another world. Do try and stay on his good side cuz he can basically kill you with his mind.”

Carver grunted, eying John like a predator eyes it’s prey. “He doesn’t look that special. Or that tough.”

Max snickered with laughter. “I’ve seen him kill forty Venatori in a manner of seconds.”

Carver choked. “That’s impossible! How?”

John smiled, flicking his wrist up and picking the younger man up with his biotics. “With biotics. Which is more or less the magic of my world.” Over the time he’s been in Thedas, he’d found that explanation was easier for people to grasp than the actual science behind biotics. Plus, it was far easier to say than having to explain several other things along with biotics. 

“Woah, okay, put me down now.” Carver said, shocked that John could make him float like that.

John snorted with laughter as Hawke’s family of misfits all stared at him in amazement. Anders, Bethany, and Merrill now looked like they wanted to dissect him and see how what made him tick. 

Max sighed. “Yes, yes. John is amazing and incredible and let’s all forget about the only guy in the world that can close giant holes in the sky.”

John grinned. “And forget about the only guy in the word that can flay you all with his mind?”

Max nodded enthusiastically. “Exactly!”

Cullen looked to both of them, unsure of what had just happened. “You two are confusing.”

Hawke cocked his head to the side, looking just a little too serious. “They are? I understood that perfectly.”

Aveline chuckled. “Only because you are as crazy as they are.”

Marian snickered. “Crazier, actually.”

Isabela spoke up, staring at John curiously. “Can you pick me up like you did to Carver? I want to see if it does what I think it does.”

“Which is?” 

Isabela smiled but before she could answer, Aveline answered for her. “No, Isabela. That’s gross.”

The Antivan frowned, disappointed. “You don’t even know what I was thinking!”

Aveline smiled innocently. “I don’t have to know.”

Merrill stared at the two women. “But how can you say it’s gross if you don’t know what it was?”

Varric laughed. “Because, Daisy, it’s Isabela.”

Merrill nodded. “Oh yeah. True.”

Isabela smacked her forehead. “Not you as well, Kitten.”

John grinned. The back and forth was reminding him of his days on the Normandy. And he thought his crew was big on bantering. 

Max sighed. “Anyway, welcome to the Inquisition everyone. Hawke and Marian can show you around Skyhold.”

Varric laughed. “You mean Hawke and Marian can show everyone to the tavern.”

Max smirked at the dwarf. “That’s what I thought I said.”

Aveline groaned, rubbing her temple. “Maker saver us, the Inquisitor is also a frequent patron of taverns. How does anything get done around here again?”

Max winked. “Very drunkenly. That’s how.”

John snickered and followed everyone out of the War Room. He wanted to talk more to Hawke and his gang of oddballs. He failed to notice that Leliana and Josephine hadn’t exited the room with everyone else but instead, stayed behind. 

Neither moved for several seconds. Strangely enough, Leliana spoke first. “So..I see you and Shepard have grown...close.”

“Yes. We have.” Josephine said flatly, determined not to show how nervous she was. She hasn’t spoken to Leliana alone for the whole week since she and John started ‘dating’, as he put it. Apparently that was what people called a romantic relationship back in his world. 

Leliana cleared her throat. “And he has been treating you well?”

Josephine turned to her friend, raising an eye. “We both know you already know the answer to that question. Which reminds me, do make sure to let Charter know she needs to work on her stealth. I saw her last time you had her keep tabs on me.”

Leliana coughed, embarrassed. She made a mental note to lecture the elf next time she reported to her. 

“Er, well, yes. From what my...spies...tell me, he’s been nothing but kind to you. It’s just—.”

“Exactly!” Josephine interrupted. “John has been wonderful to me. He’s been kind to me ever since he showed up to Haven with Bull. And yet, you still feel the need to keep an eye on him and continue to be rude and distrustful towards him.”

Leliana sighed. “I know. And I know that I’ve been distrustful of him the second he stepped into the war room. But I promise you, that will all stop now. After seeing...what?” Leliana asked as she noticed Josephine staring. “I’m trying to apologize.”

Josephine raised an eye again. “I’m not the one you have to apologize to.”

“Yes, I know.” Leliana gave and exasperated sigh. “I’ll go talk to him right now.”

Josephine nodded. “Good. And Leliana? Remember, niceness before knives.”

Leliana groaned. “Alright I get it.”

She found the Commander in the Herald’s Rest, chatting with Aveline about Kirkwall. Leliana came up behind him and tapped him on his shoulder. When he spun around, she said in a strained pleasant voice, “May I speak with you for a minute? Outside where it doesn’t smell like bad ale?”

John smiled and followed the Spymaster out of the building and around to the side. 

When Leliana was sure they didn’t have any prying ears, she turned to John, her eyes as serious as usual. “I um.. I wanted to apologize to you. For being so rude to you since you joined. And especially for being rude to you about you and Josephine. It’s just that I think of Josephine as a little sister and I can go a little crazy about keeping her safe. I didn’t want to trust you. But after watching you with her the last week I realize now that I was wrong. You’ve more than enough proved that you care for her and will protect her and will treat her how she deserves. And she’s happy when she’s with you. Which I think is far more important than anything else. So I’m sorry for being a jerk about everything.”

John smiled at her. “No harm done. I know you were just looking out for her. She’s lucky to have you as a friend. And between you and me, I’d probably have acted the same way you did. I can be quite protective of my friends too.”

Leliana sighed in relief. She was glad that was over and done with. From now on, she wouldn’t waste people and resources spying on the two of them and she’d try to be a little more friendly towards the man that had saved Josephine’s life a couple times.

John grinned. “And don’t worry, we aren’t having sex or anything like that.”

Leliana glared at him. If looks could kill, John would be dead on the ground in a manner of seconds. “Don’t push your luck.”

John nodded. “Yeah it felt like it was too personal even as I said it. I’ll just be over there until I stop being embarrassed.

Leliana rolled her eyes but she was smiling. “Yeah, you go do that.”

 

“I hate this place.” Garrus said as they trudged along the edge of a sandy wasteland that Aiden had called the Western Approach. The group had made great time, all things considered. Largely because Aiden knew the continent like the back of his hand. He knew of all the shortcuts and safest passages to take. 

Grunt gave a short chuckle before sand was blown into his mouth by the wind. Luckily for him, if didn't affect him that much if at all. “Why? Got too much sand in your bits? Because this place is great!”

Garrus grunted. “You only say that because you are a Krogan and can live just about anywhere. Think about those of us that aren’t practically tanks.”

Grunt nodded. “I don’t see the Warden fella complaining.”

“That’s because I’ve been here before.” Aiden said.

Liara smiled as Garrus snorted and gave up. She was surprised actually. Aiden seemed to be one of the only people to out-talk the Turian, other than Shepard that is.

“So what’s the plan, Aiden?” Liara asked as they made their way around a large crumbling tower. Towers and ancient structures dotted the mostly empty landscape. Liara was curious about why there would be buildings out in the middle of nowhere. 

Aiden snickered. “Plan? What plan?”

Liara frowned. “Your plan on how we are going to find this Leliana woman. You must have a plan or some way to contact her.”

Aiden laughed nervously. “Yeah, about that. I have a way of contacting her but I haven’t done so in a long time. So I can’t just contact her out of the blue asking about your friend. She’ll have my hide if I did that.”

Grunt crushed an old skeleton of some kind of small rodent as he walked. “So what? Why would she be mad at you if you haven’t said hello in a while?”

Aiden paused, rubbing his neck. “Well, she’s my uh, significant other per say. And I haven’t really written her in a number of months.” When Garrus and Liara both groaned, Aiden was quick to add, “Though in my defense, it’s hard to contact anyone when you’ve been on the outskirts of the known world.”

Liara sighed. “Alright, then what do you suggest we do?” She asked. “You know the land. What do you think would be a good starting point for our search?” 

Aiden scratched his beard. “That’s easy. Val Royeaux. It’s the closest and largest city in Orlais, the country we’re practically in right now. It’s the cultural hub of the country and if there’s a place where we will find anything about Shepard, it’s there.”

“Excellent! And how far away is this city from here? If you had to guess.” Garrus said, eager to be free of this desert. 

“I’d say close to a week? If we keep up our current pace.”

Garrus groaned loudly. “Another week of walking? Damn, I miss the Normandy.”

Aiden laughed. “Oh come on, it isn’t that bad. Think about it this way: it means you get to exercise those weird legs of yours more!” We get there in decent time and you get some exercise in. It’s a win win situation.”

Garrus mumbled something indiscernible under his breath. Probably a curse or several. 

Liara smiled. No matter where they went, her friends never changed. 

As they passed yet another ruined tower, Liara finally had to ask. “Aiden, why are there so many old towers in this place?”

“Because of the darkspawn. This place was the site of a massive battle during the Second Blight, which lasted ninety years. There’s a huge chasm to the south called the Abyssal Rift, which the darkspawn climbed out of. Wardens fought them. But the darkspawn corrupted the place, turning it into the wasteland you see today. And the towers were put up mainly to guide travelers, but also as miniature outposts to keep an eye on the horde. As you can see, they are no longer in use.”

“So that’s how you’ve been navigating? By using the ruins as markers.” Liara said, nodding. Aiden was smarter than he often let on, she was finding out.

“For the most part yeah. But I...Leave it alone Grunt.” Aiden said to Grunt, who was eyeballing some sort of creature sniffing among the sand some twenty yards away from them. It looked like a terrifying version of Earth’s rhinos, with an even larger horn and a mouth full of long pointy teeth. 

“What the hell is that?” Garrus exclaimed, reaching for his rifle as Grunt looked ready to charge. 

“It’s just a Grun. Don’t pay it any mind. Those things aren’t aggressive unless you piss it off.” Aiden said, ignoring the creature. 

That is until Grunt gave a roar and charged at the Gurn, intent on headbutting it. Threatened, the gurn charged back. 

Aiden shook his head, watching after the Krogan. “Does he ever listen?”

Liara chuckled. “Not typically, no. He  _ is  _ technically still very young.”

Aiden choked. “He’s  _ young? _ He’s twice the size I am!”

Garrus laughed, watching as Grunt head butted the gurn, nearly knocking it off its feet. “He’s a Krogan.” He said, as if that explained everything. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah I have so many future ideas for John and Josephine! And for Liara and Max and everyone else of course haha I hope you liked this chapter! Next chapter will be some more John/Josie but also some other stuff ;)


	36. Yellow Dresses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sweet and funny moments between John and Josephine. Plus, the start of Bull’s quest(which will probably only be the next chapter so it won’t last long)

CHAPTER THIRTY SIX

 

“How are you, my lord?” Josephine asked John as she stepped into his room. He was sitting at his desk, trying to clean his N7 helmet. A difficult thing to do when the helmet was still damaged from that final push on Earth. 

John raised an eye as he spun around, stopping what he was doing. “‘My lord’? What are we, kings and queens?”

Josephine frowned, quick to clarify. “What, no! It’s just a way to show respect to your standing. I thought since you are a Commander, it would be appropriate to say lord.”

John smirked. “Maybe if we were in medieval times.”

“Medieval times?”

John snickered. “Never mind.”

Josephine held her head high and crossed her arms. She was wearing a simple white nightgown with her arms and legs exposed. A rare occurrence for her. “Anyway, how are you,  _ Commander _ ?” She asked, putting extra emphasis on Commander.

John smiled at her, noticing that she was a little annoyed with him. He didn’t blame her. He was known to be just a little bit annoying. 

“Well, I’m courting the most beautiful woman in the entire castle. That helps a great deal.” John said. 

Instantly, Josephine’s demeanor changed from mildly annoyed to warm and flustered. As if she still wasn’t used to him flirting with her. 

She giggled, covering her mouth as she smiled. “Oh, my. You flatter me much too much. And so formal, too.”

John laughed. “It was the courting thing, right? Yeah, it felt weird to say, but since Thedas doesn’t really have dating in it, courting felt less foreign.”

Josephine gave a light laugh. “Oh I don’t mind. In fact, I kind of liked it.”

John chuckled. “Of course you did. So what brings you to my humble room at this late hour, madam?”

Josephine blushed as she went over to sit down beside him at the desk. “Just wanted to drop by and talk to my...boyfriend? Did I use that word correctly?”

John grinned and nodded. 

Josephine smiled victoriously. “Good. So what were you doing before I barged in? Looking at your old armor?”

John nodded, glancing over at his helmet. “Cleaning my helmet. Even though it’s broken and probably won’t work properly again, I still like to clean it from time to time. It’s calming. Plus, it gives the hands something to do.”

Josephine peered at it. She hadn’t gotten a proper good look at it before. 

Naturally, it was unlike any helmet she’d ever seen. It was made of some kind of unknown material and although broken, a small window was where the eyes most likely would go. A chinstrap was at the bottom of it and it looked comfortable enough. A red stripe went through the middle of the helmet and there was a circle at the back of it, almost like a tube could be attached there. But the whole thing was badly damaged by some sort of energy. And while it could never be fully clean again, there at least wasn’t a speck of dust on it.

“I’m sensing there is a story behind this helmet?” She asked, intrigued. “How did it get this damaged?”

John swallowed. “During the final push to retake Earth—my human’s birthplace— from the Reapers. They were using it as a sort of home base. It was the site of the end of the war. Every race in the galaxy joined together to take out the Reapers in that final push.”

Josephine nodded, taking in what he said. “It sounds like it was horrible.”

John snorted. “That’s an understatement if I ever heard one. Take the devastation the Breach and the Blights have caused, triple it, and put it all in the timeframe of one year. Then you’ll get close to what fighting the Reapers was like.”

Josephine leaned over and grasped his hand. If anyone else had said that, she’d have thought they were just exaggerating but she knew John wasn’t one to embellish things. When he said the damage was worse, he meant it.

“Every scratch and blast mark on my armor is a reminder of all the battles and firefights I’ve been in. A reminder of all the friends I’ve lost to the Reapers.”

“You’ve lost many?”

John nodded grimly. “I’ve lost enough.”

She squeezed his hand comfortingly. “I don’t know what it’s like to lose friends in battle, but I’m here for you. If you ever need to talk about these things, all you have to do is ask and I’ll listen.” 

John smiled warmly at her. “Thank you, but I’m okay,” He cleared his throat. “Anyway, now that we’ve been together for a few days, I’m curious: Has our being together set any tongues wagging? Outside of the Inquisition’s inner circle I mean.”

Josephine chuckled, although she suspected he was only asking to change the subject. Which she didn’t mind. If he didn’t want to talk about the Reapers anymore, she wasn’t going to pester him about it. 

“Undoubtedly. Rumor already gave you a dozen suitors the moment the Inquisition took in a super powerful man from another world.”

John laughed. “And who were these rumors pairing me with?”

Josephine smirked. “I can only speak to what was whispered in several courts…”

“Josephine.” John said, raising his eyebrows at her. 

She sighed. “To begin with? Cassandra, Leliana, Cullen, Max, Dorian, Mother Giselle, Enchanter Fiona, Chancellor Roderick, two counts, and some man named ‘Philip’. Honestly, I don’t think he even exists.”

John nearly choked with laughter. He hadn’t been expecting that many. “Damn, that’s a lot. Another question for you. Why was Leliana so against us being together? I mean she’s fine now but why was she against it in the first place?”

Josephine rolled her eyes. “Ah think nothing of it. She’s disapprove of anyone I chose to keep serious company with. Back in Val Royeaux, Leliana was practically my older sister.”

John snickered, shaking his head. “I got that from the lecture she gave me. But I’m glad she unintentionally pushed our talk.”

Josephine nodded in agreement. “I’m glad as well. Otherwise, we might have just continued flirting and dancing around each other.”

“And we can't have that, now can we?” John said with a twinkle in his eyes. 

“No, we can’t.” Josephine said, leaning forward and giving him a kiss. “Well, it’s late so I think I’ll head back to my room for the night.” She said as she stood up to leave.

“Why not stay here? Unless you aren’t comfortable sharing a bed yet. Which I completely understand.” John hurried to add.

Josephine smiled. “I’d like that.” She quickly went back to her room to blow out the candles and then returned to John’s room. He was taking off his shirt and Josephine couldn’t help but admire the well toned muscles he always hid under his clothes. 

John turned around to her and caught her staring at him. He grinned. “See something you like?” He teased her.

Josephine blushed, looking away. “Maybe.”

John chuckled as he blew out the candles that had been illuminating the room. With a faint light from the moon shining in from the windows, the two crawled into bed, albeit awkwardly. Neither knew what to do. 

John turned to face her and found that Josephine was already facing him. Her hair was sprawled out over the pillow and the moonlight was reflecting in her brown eyes. He could see the slow rise and fall of her chest under the blanket as she breathed and she smelled a little like chocolate. 

She smiled nervously at him, her body mere inches away from his own. 

John smiled in return. “I swear, you get cuter by the second.” 

She gave a short giggle. “Flatterer.” She accused.

John inched forward and planted a kiss on her cheek before tentatively reaching out and placing a hand on her side. She in turn, moved so that her head was just under his, pressed up against his chest. 

“This is...nice.” Breathed Josephine. 

John gently squeezed her side as his answer. A few minutes later, he was snoring quietly. 

Josephine smiled. He sure could fall asleep fast. It must be a soldier thing, she guessed. She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep. It felt like only a couple minutes had passed before she was woken up by someone talking by the end of the bed. 

“Aww, look at the happy couple sharing a bed.”

Blinking awake, she looked up and shrieked, startling John awake immensely. He leaped out of bed, his biotics flaring up and ready to ward off any intruder. Then he stopped, staring in confusion at the people grinning at him. 

“Is that how you treat everyone that comes to wake you two lovebirds up? Leaping out of bed already in attack mode?” Hawke asked, shaking his head. 

John blinked. Hawke, along with Isabela, Varric, and Sera were at the foot of his bed. All four of them were grinning from ear to ear. 

“What the hell?” John yelled at them. 

Isabela winked at Josephine. “So, is he as good in bed as I think he is? I see that your hair is all over the place so I’ll take that as a yes.”

Josephine huffed. “Why—that’s not what...How inappropriate!” She said, trying to hide the blush that was creeping up on her cheeks. 

“Come now, Rivaini, leave Ruffles alone. She doesn’t have as dirty a mind as you.” Varric said with a chuckle. 

Sera laughed. “Shepard does. He did her dirty all right. Cuz hair?”

“Why are you in my room?” John asked angrily. 

Hawke jumped, as if suddenly remembering something important. “Oh, yeah! Because it’s close to noon and Max told us to check and see if you were awake. We knocked but you didn’t answer the door so we just picked the lock and came in to see you two all snuggling.”

“Well now that you see that we are awake, please kindly get the hell out of my room.” John growled. 

Isabela frowned. “Aw do we have to? I want to see what Josephine is hiding under those blankets.”

Sera smirked. “Yeah, me too! I’ve never seen her out of that frilly yellow dress.”

Varric tilted his head to the side. “Know what? That’s a good point. Do you even own clothes that aren’t just other sets of yellow dresses?”

Josephine helped and pulled the blanket over her head in embarrassment. 

“I said get out.” John said sternly, glowing blue from his biotics. 

Hawke snickered as they slowly left. “Alright, alright. Sheesh.  _ Someone _ woke up on the wrong side of bed today.”

“Right?” Varric said. “Can’t blame someone for being curious.”

Sera grunted, disappointed that she didn’t see Josephine’s sleep attire. 

Isabela winked at John as she closed the door behind her. 

John sighed. “They’re gone.”

Josephine poked her head out from under the blanket. 

“Do you think we should change the locks?” Asked John.

Josephine groaned as she sat upright. “With them? I don’t think it would matter.”

 

“Bull says the Qunari want to offer an alliance with the Inquisition. We have to go meet a contact in the Storm Coast and then help a Qunari ship deal with some Tevinter smugglers.” Max said to John and Blackwall as they prepared the horses for travel. Max had asked them to tag along with him and the Chargers, which both men had heartily agreed to. 

“We should get there with a couple days to spare and then we’ll meet this Qunari contact and come up with a plan of how to take out the smugglers. The Blades of Hessarian will be on standby, just in case things go sour and we need some extra manpower.”

Bull growled. “Hopefully it won’t come to that. Us and the Chargers should be enough to deal with a ship of Tevinter bastards.”

John shrugged. To him, backup was always good. But this wasn’t his mission; it was Max’s and Bull’s. He was just going along for the ride. 

Blackwall groaned. “I’m glad to be helping out but I gotta say, I’m not looking forward to being back in the Coast. That place is easily the worst we’ve been to so far. And the wettest and windiest.”

John snickered, slinging his bag over the horse he would be sharing with Blackwall as he still hadn’t mastered the art of riding. 

“You’d hate Pragia and Hagalaz. Pragia never stops raining and Hagalaz is just one giant windy storm.” He said with a chuckle.

Blackwall grinned. “Then I’m glad I’ll never see these places.”

Bull nodded towards the entrance of the stables. “Uh oh. Looks like we have a goodbye party of one.”

John turned his head and grinned as Cassandra stepped inside. He would have thought it would have been Josephine coming to say goodbye if they hadn’t already said their goodbyes earlier that morning. 

Cassandra stormed up to Max as he sat on his horse, scowling. “And when were you going to tell me you were leaving?”

Max blinked. “Umm, I didn’t know I had to?”

“Well you do. I’d like to know when the Inquisitor is going to be leaving. What if I needed something from you and you had disappeared before I could get it?” Cassandra said, fuming.

Max raised an eye. “What would you need from me that is that important?”

Cassandra was taken off guard for a moment before shaking her head. “I don’t know. But it could happen. And another thing! Why am I not going with you? I always go with you.”

Bull chuckled. “Someone’s a little attached to our dear Inquisitor, isn’t she?”

Cassandra didn’t even look at him as she barked at him. “No one asked you, Bull.”

Max shrugged, grinning. “There’s no need to be embarrassed, Cass. Lots of people are attached to me.”

Cassandra threw her hands up, grunting in disgust. “Ugh. Just be careful okay? You idiot.” She added as an afterthought before storming off. 

Max smiled after her. “Yeah. She totally likes me.”

The others laughed at him. Coughing and laughing at the same time, John said, “What gave you that impression? Was it the ‘yelling at you and storming off in anger’?”

Max nodded. “Actually, yes. Except it was the way she yelled at me and stormed off.”

Bull laughed. “You mean angrily?”

Max grinned, clicking his heels and starting to ride off. “Nah, I mean she didn’t punch me once during her yelling and storming off. That’s what tells me she likes me.”

John shook his head. “Max?”

“Yeah

“You’re weird.”

“Pretty much, yeah. Thanks for noticing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty then! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter will be of course Bull’s quest but it will also have more Liara and friends:)


	37. Show Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bull’s personal quest, the guys have a chat, and John is a badass once again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In order to make this chapter work, it bounces around a lot from John’s perspective to Max’s so be warned!

CHAPTER THIRTY SEVEN

 

As bad as Pragia is, John had to admit that the Storm Coast was close on its heels. The place was miserable. They’d been on the Coast for almost a week and there hadn’t even been one day when it didn’t pour. Wind was constantly smacking them in the face and John was pretty sure a pool of fish had moved into the puddle in his boot. Despite that, it was nice to travel with the others and get his hands dirty. Quite literally. 

Luckily though, they were close to where Bull’s Qunari contact should be. Maybe a day away according to the drenched map of the coast they had. 

They were at present, huddling under a particularly thick leaved tree, about halfway up a mountain. The trail they were following took them on some steep climbs. And since it was getting dark, made worse by the bed of light fog that was always enveloping the Coast, they had thought it would be a safer idea to just stop for the evening. Otherwise, they risked slipping and falling over a cliff. Which wasn’t on anyone’s to do list.

The Chargers were camped a couple hundred yards away. The light from their campfire could be seen from where John sat.

John inched to his right in an attempt to get out of the rain that was sneaking past the tree branches and falling on his shoulders. It didn’t work as the rain now fell on his head. He sighed, drawing the attention of Max. 

“Can’t you just like throw a biotic bubble up around us to keep us dry?” 

John snorted. “I could. But I won’t. I like camping like this.”

Blackwall grunted from his place leaning against the tree. “You actually  _ like  _ camping in this weather? Shepard, I camped for years when I was scouting for potential Warden recruits and even I hate this.”

Bull laughed. “Cut the man some slack. He’s from another world so maybe people where he is from are used to having more water than feet in their shoes.”

John winced as if he had been struck. “Ouch.”

Max snickered, patting his friend in the back. “So Shepard, if you like this weather then what’s the worst place you’ve been to? Environment and weather wise at least.”

John didn’t even have to think about it. “Oh that’s easy. Tuchanka. It’s a planet/world that the krogan call home. It’s a hot radiated wasteland essentially, and everything in it—even the krogan— wants to kill you,” John nodded to Max. “And back at you? What’s the worst place you’ve been to?”

Max grinned. “You mean besides Evelyn’s childhood room? Ehh, I’d have to say the Fallow Mire because of the leeches alone. Either that, or this one cave me and Siael went in to wait out a storm. Turns out it was infested with giant spiders. So that wasn’t fun.”

Bull grunted. “Seheron. Just a humid jungle with more bugs than there is sand on a beach.”

Blackwall shook his head, grinning. “That’s nothing. I’ve been days down in the Deep Roads before, surrounded by the stench of death and darkspawn.”

Max rolled his eyes. “Okay now that’s cheating. How about nicest place you’ve been to? I’d have to say the mouth of the Waking Sea in Ostwick. I used to go there to calm my mind.”

“Orlais.” Blackwall said. “I hated it there but the few places I’ve been to there were pretty I suppose.”

“Honestly I’d go with the Hinterlands. There’s just something nice about it.” Bull said with a chuckle. “What about you, Shepard?”

John gave a smirk. “Up in my ship. Where I can look out over a sea of stars around me.”

“Pfft, boring!” Max said with a laugh. “And again, that’s cheating because only you have been up among the stars, Spaceman.”

John frowned. “Ugh. I hate that nickname.”

Max winked at him. “It’s not really a nickname. It’s become a title now. Something you are referred to among normal people.”

John raised an eye, scooting over once more. “And are we not normal people?”

Max snorted with laughter. “Is that a serious question? Are we normal people? Me with a glowing hand that closes holes in the sky, Bull the giant one eyed Qunari spy, Blackwall the lone Grey Warden, and you the man who’s literally from another world and who is basically an overpowered super soldier? Of course we are normal people! Maker, and Cassandra says  _ I’m  _ the idiot?”

 

“Alright. Our Qunari contact should be here to meet us.” Bull said as they walked up to a small camp with the Chargers standing guard close by.  Aside from Bull and Krem, there were five other members joining them today. Grim, a blonde haired man of little to no words. Dalish, an elven mage who insists that she isn’t a mage. Rocky, a dwarf from a dwarven city called Orzammar. Skinner, an eleven duelist. And Stiches, the company healer and doctor. And all were just a little bit insane. 

John and Blackwall stood behind Max and Bull, as this was their operation. 

“He is.” An elf with brown hair said as he exited the tent. He was lithe, as all elves typically were and wore mottled green armor. A sword was strapped to his side. “Good to see you again, Hissrad.”

Bull grinned, throwing his hands up in surprise. “Gatt! Last I heard, you were still in Seheron!”

Gatt snickered. “They finally decided I’d calmed down enough to go back out into the world.”

Bull’s grin widened as if they had just shared some inside joke. He turned to Max. “Boss, this is Gatt. We worked together in Seheron.”

Gatt shook hands with Max. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Inquisitor. Hissrad’s reports say you’re doing good work.”

Max frowned. “Iron Bull’s name is Hissrad?”

John snickered and leaned over in Blackwall’s ear. “No wonder he goes by Bull.” The two snickered to themselves but the others ignored them.

Gatt shrugged. “Under the Qun, we use titles not names.”

Bull nodded. “My title was ‘Hissrad’, because I was assigned to secret work. You can translate it as ‘Keeper of Illusions,’ or…”

Gatt smiled, looking at Max. “‘Liar.’ It means liar.”

Bull frowned, giving a snort. “Well you don’t have to say it like  _ that _ .”

Max chuckled as he shook his head. “It’s so nice to hear friends say good things about me in their secret spy reports.”

“He does...but they aren’t really secret, are they?” Gatt said.

Bull sighed. He had thought this might come up. “Look, Gatt—.”

“Relax,” Gatt said with a laugh. “Unlike our superiors, I know how it works out here. We’re in this together. The Tevinter Imperium is bad enough without the influence of this Venatori cult. If this new form of lyrium helps them seize power in Tevinter, the war in Qunendar could get worse.”

Bull nodded. “With this stuff, the Vints could make their slaves into an army of magical freaks. We could lose Seheron...and see a giant Tevinter army come marching back down here.”

“The Ben-Hassrath agree. That’s why we’re here,” Gatt said. “Our dreadnaught is safely out of view, and out of range of any Venatori mages on shore. We’ll need to eliminate the Venatori, then signal the dreadnaught so it can come in and take out the smuggler ship.”

John cleared his throat. When the others looked at him, he asked, “What do you think about this, Bull?” He felt that Bull deserved to be able to voice his opinion. They were here on his account after all. 

Bull grunted. “Don’t know. I’ve never liked covering a dreadnaught run. Too many ways for crap to go wrong. If our scouts underestimate enemy numbers, we’re dead. If we can’t lock down the Venatori mages, the ship is dead. It’s risky.”

“Riskier than letting red lyrium into Minrathous?” Scoffed Gatt.

Bull merely frowned.

Max rolled his shoulders. “Well let’s go hold up our end of the bargain, then.” 

Gatt nodded, pointing to two distant points in the general direction of the shore. “My agents suggested two possible locations the Venatori may be camped to guard the shore. We’ll need to split up and hit both at once.”

“I’ll come with you, Boss.” Bull said. “Krem can lead the Chargers. Let me fill them in. When I’m done, we can head out.” Bull walked off to gather the Chargers around him. 

John took Max off to the side as Blackwall commented to Gatt on how bad the weather was.

“I’m going to go with the Chargers.” John stated. “Anyone that’s ever seen any movie ever knows that splitting up never ends well. And I know how much the Chargers mean to Bull so I think that if I went with them, it would put his mind at ease.”

Max grinned. “I’ll let it slide that you think you are that big of a hotshot but I agree with you. I was going to suggest you go with them anyway. Gives me a chance to show off for once.”

John slapped Max on the back. “Excellent! Then I’ll see you later, champ.” John said before walking off to join Bull and the Chargers who were just wrapping up their company catchphrase. 

“Horns up!” 

The Chargers started to make their way down towards the cliff farther away. 

“I’m going with them.” John told Bull. Bull nodded his thanks. He’d never admit it, but he had been hoping John would offer to do so. “Thanks Commander. I feel better already knowing you’ll be there to look out for them.” 

John smiled at the Qunari. “They’re your squad. I get that.” 

He then hurried to catch up to the Chargers as they hiked towards their destination. 

“Shepard?” Krem eyed him as he ran up to them. 

“I’m tagging along.” John explained.

“What, does the Chief not think we’re capable of taking out some Venatori without a babysitter?” Rocky asked with a snort. 

John shook his head. “I offered to tag along. To give Max a chance to show off for a change.” 

Krem snickered. “I bet he’s gonna enjoy that. You do tend to outshine everyone you fight alongside. That drives people nuts.”

John raised an eye. “But not you?”

Krem winked at him. “Maker, no. Don’t get me wrong, you’re one real badass. But I’ve seen you fight with an actual sword and not one of those special blade things you have. No comment.”

John groaned as they neared the camp of Venatori. They could see them through the trees. Krem and Grim readied their swords and shields while Rocky brought out a big hammer. Skinner took out two daggers and crouched to sneak up on the nearby hostiles. Dalish prepared to throw a barrier over everyone once the fight began. And one of John’s Omni blades slid out while he mumbled under his breath as the group closed in on the Venatori. 

“First it was my dancing skills and now my swordsmanship skills. Bah, everyone’s a critic no matter what world I’m in.”

 

“You have the Chargers an easier job.” Stated Gatt as Max and the others hiked farther up the hill they were on. 

“You think?” Bull said nonchalantly.

“Lower and farther from the smuggler’s ship? It’s much less likely to be heavily defended.”

Bull grunted. “Suppose we’ll do the heavy lifting, then. Just like old times.”

Gatt chuckled. 

Max didn’t add that John was with them so of course it would be easier. The Commander was a one man army.

“Careful.” Hissed Blackwall. “Vints up ahead.” He had seen a couple archers amidst the trees. 

Max held up his hand to stop the others. “Watch this.” He said, unstrapping the stilettos from his back. 

He crouched and moved in closer, careful to watch out for any extra dead sticks that would warn the Venatori of his position. Using the trees as cover, he glided around the lookouts. He snuck up behind the first one and quietly slit his throat. The man went down without a sound. 

Max moved onto the next. Stepping up behind him, he stabbed him through his neck and even as he fell, Max tossed a knife at the last lookout, nailing him in the chest as the man turned towards him. 

“John could have—.” Bull started to say before Max cut him off.

“Just let me have this one.”

They continued on until they reached a cliff overlooking the small valley. To their left, farther along the cliff, they could see smoke from the Venatori camp and they could hear the sound of the waves crashing against the beach. 

“Can you make out any of your mercenaries down there?” Gatt asked Bull. 

Bull shook his head. “Not from here. Probably a better view once we take the Vints’ camp.”

“Worried?”

“They’re my men. I’ve been with some of them for years.”

 

John ducked under a sword and plunged his blade into his adversary’s gut. With his biotics, he picked up the now dead body and hurled it across the battlefield and into a prowler that has been sneaking up behind Dalish. 

Turning his attention back in front of him, two men with giant shields rushed at him, swords raised. He grinned and stopped one in his tracks with his biotics and then cut through the shield of the other man. The warrior blinked in surprise and wary fear as the shield fell from his hands in two pieces. John clicked his tongue and in the blink of an eye, cut the man down. 

The other man with a shield, he tossed over to Rocky who bashed the man’s face in with his hammer. 

Suddenly, a fireball exploded beside him, throwing him to the ground. He cursed as he clamored to get back up. He had forgotten about the Venatori mage. 

Getting back on his feet, he prepared to charge over to the mage but he didn’t need to as the mage fell, holding his bloody neck. Skinner stood over him, looking just a little too happy. 

John looked around and retracted his blade as Krem killed the last remaining Venatori. 

“Alright. Let’s light that beacon.” Krem said with a grunt as he cleaned his sword off on his sleeve. 

Stiches moved over to the small fire and lit a flare of some kind. 

“And now we wait for the others to light theirs.” 

 

“We’re clear now, Gatt.” Bull said as they finished up with the Vints. Who hadn’t put up much of a fight. The only one that was difficult to take down was the mage but even he had been killed. Now Blackwall was keeping an eye out for any possible stragglers while Max and Bull joined Gatt by a small campfire. 

Gatt knelt beside the campfire and lit the beacon, sending up a ball of fiery red smoke. 

Bull nodded over across the beach and at the other camp which was visible now that they had a higher vantage point. The Chargers and John were standing by their own lit beacon. 

“Chargers already sent theirs up. See ‘em down there?”

Max smiled as he saw John waving at them from across the coast. 

Gatt smirked at Bull. “I knew you gave them the easier target.”

Bull shrugged. “There’s the dreadnaught.” 

Max looked back out over the water to see a huge metal looking ship follow a smaller smuggler’s ship into the bay. What had to be the dreadnaught fired some sort of trebuchet at the smuggler’s ship, catching it on fire. The ship was forced to crash onto the beach, else it risked sinking outright. 

“That brings back memories.” Bull said cheerfully. 

The dreadnaught fired again and Bull laughed. “Nice one!”

But then his mood soured almost instantly. “Crap.” 

The Venatori that had survived the crash, were now making their way towards John and the Chargers. There had to be at least thirty of them. And half of them looked to be mages. 

“There are quite a few of them.” Max said worriedly to Bull. He was confident that John could defeat a force that large but he wasn’t sure he’d be able to beat that many mages as well as look out for the Chargers. Especially if they got surrounded. Which was highly possible since the numbers were not in their favor. 

“Yeah.” Bull said nervously.

Gatt frowned. “Your men need to hold that position Bull.”

Bull and Max turned towards the elf. “They do that, they’re dead. Even with Shepard with them.”

Gatt held his ground. “And if they don’t, the Venatori retake it and the dreadnaught is dead. You’d be throwing away and alliance between the Inquisition and the Qunari! You’d be declaring yourself Tal-Vashoth! With all you’ve given the Inquisition, half the Ben-Hassrath think you’ve betrayed us already! I stood up for you, Hissrad. I told them you would  _ never _ become Tal-Vashoth!”

“They’re my men.” Bull growled. 

Gatt took on a softer tone. “I know. But you need to do what’s right, Hissrad...for this alliance and for the Qun.”

Bull turned to Max, with a pleading look in his eye. 

Gatt clenched his fist angrily. “Hissrad, don’t!”

 

John cursed as the huge force of Venatori got closer and closer. They were almost within firing range. If the Chargers didn’t fall back now, they wouldn’t get a second chance.

Krem tightened his grip on his sword. “We hold until the chief says otherwise. Horns up, Chargers.”

John brought out both his Omni blades and turned to Krem and the others. “No. Fall back and regroup with Max and Bull. I’ll buy you some time.”

Krem went to argue but a horn suddenly sounded above the sound of rain. 

“The horn to retreat.” Krem said. 

John nodded. “Good. Now get out of here! I’ll hold them off for as long as I can.”

Krem nodded and barked orders at the Chargers to hurry as they ran off back towards Gatt’s camp. 

John turned back to the closing force of Venatori just as the first fireballs reached him. He threw up a barrier and the magic bounced off his barrier and ricocheted back at the Venatori, scattering them. 

With a shout, John leaped off the cliff and as he fell down towards the ground below, his biotics flared up. With a charge, he hurtled towards the main bulk of the force. As he crashed info a couple of mages, he exploded with a nova, sending a number of them flying. 

As the rocks settled, a dozen of the soldiers swarmed him. 

He sliced three of their necks off and then shoved his blades into a fourth. He ducked under a fifth’s longsword and jammed his blade onto his side. 

Quickly realizing that even the Omni blades weren’t going to be enough, he retracted them. His hands glowing blue, he began to rip the Venatori apart. He’d blast a few of them, then suspend others in the air and bash them into each other. At one point, he even threw one mage to the ground with such a force that the man’s skull practically flattened. 

He was a machine of death at this point, flowing around the field of battle gracefully and terrifyingly. Vaguely, he was aware of the horn being blown once more. Guessing that the second horn meant that the Chargers were out of harm's way, John looked up and picked his target. His body buzzing from the biotics, he charged off, flying through the air at Max and the others as they watched from their cliff. He put the brakes on the biotic charge just as he reached them and plopped down beside Blackwall who was staring at him with admiration.

With John out of the picture, the remaining Venatori mages turned their attention to the dreadnaught. They started shooting fireballs at it. 

Gatt was beside himself with anger. To the point where he was pacing the ground. “All these years, Hissrad, and you throw away all that you are. For what? For this? For  _ them _ ?” He said, pointing an accusing finger at John and the others. 

Max stepped forward so that he was in Gatt’s face. “Don’t call him Hissrad. His name is Iron Bull.”

Gatt scowled. “I suppose it is.” The elf said before marching off. 

John looked down at the Venatori who were hammering the dreadnaught with spells.

Bull looked down as well. “No way they’ll get out of range,” he said sadly. “Won’t be long now.”

Max frowned. “Bull, when the dreadnaught sinks…”

“Sinks?” Bull scoffed. “Qunari dreadnaughts don’t sink.”

As if on cue, the dreadnaught exploded violently, sending shrapnel everywhere. Everyone except John flinched as he was used to things exploding. It was an average day for him, actually.

Bull sighed. “Come on. Let’s get back to my boys.”

Bull led the way as the four of them started to make their way back to where they were to meet up with the Chargers. 

As they walked, Max fell in line with John, who hadn’t even gotten a scratch from his fight with the mini army of Venatori. 

“What happened to giving me a chance to shine for once?” Max asked John with his eyes raised. 

John coughed. “Um...I got lost in the moment?”

Max looked at him blankly. “Right. Show off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ye enjoyed this chapter! And while it was mostly dialogue, I hope you liked the little bit of action in it too. And as a side note, my mass effect trilogy story’s first chapter is coming along nicely. I hope to post it sometime during this month (October). So until next time! :)


	38. A Herald from a Commander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gives Josephine a present after he returns from the Storm Coast. Max and Cass have a heart to heart. And Liara learns some good news

CHAPTER THIRTY EIGHT

 

John grinned gleefully as he made his way towards Josie’s office. He’d gotten back from the Storm Coast not ten minutes ago and upon entering the castle grounds, one of Leliana’s scouts had stepped up to him. The scout had given him a small wooden ship: a present for Josephine. Back in Haven, during one of their conversations, she had told him about her family’s old original crest. Apparently the old crest design was abandoned when the Montilyets were exiled from Val Royeaux and she had told him she had wished to see it one last time. So before he left for the Coast, he’d asked Leliana if she could find an original crest. He figured if there was anyone in Skyhold that could find something like that, it would be her. Leliana happily agreed to help him out, especially when he said it was going to be a surprise for Josephine. 

He pushed open the door to Josephine’s office and with the hand holding the crest behind his back, he shot the crest up. With only one of his fingers, he used his biotics to keep the crest floating up among the ceiling beams. Luckily, Josephine hadn’t noticed it fly up to the ceiling as it had happened in the blink of an eye. 

She looked up from her work and she broke out in a happy smile as she saw that John has returned. 

She stood up from her chair and hurried over to him. “John! You’re back!”

John grinned as he embraced her, still keeping the crest up above. “I just got back. The trip to the coast didn’t work out very well but we’re all still alive so I call it a win.”

Josephine leaned up and kissed him, even though he was filthy from the journey back to Skyhold. 

“That’s the important thing. But how are you? You weren’t hurt or anything, I hope?” 

John grinned at her as she stepped back. “Not even a scratch.”

Josephine nodded. “I’m glad. I wish we could talk more right now but I really need to finish up some paperwork. And you should really go take a bath.” She said with a wink.

John chuckled. “Oh I apologize. I just didn’t think it’d be right to go take a shower before saying hello to my wonderful lady. I’ll just leave this here and go wash up.” He said as he dropped the crest into his hands. 

Josephine gasped as she saw the miniature ship. “Why...what’s this?”

John smirked at her. “You said you wanted to see your original family crest. I found one for you. Well, technically Leliana and her spies found it for me but it was my idea to look for one.” 

He handed her the ship and she shook her head, smiling from ear to ear. “I’m astonished. I’d given up hope that any example of the early family crest still existed!” She studied it more closely and nearly jumped in excitement. “It even has our first motto, back from when we had a trading fleet to speak of: ‘From sea to shining sea, we tame the waves.’”

John grinned cheekily. “Anything to see you smile like that.” 

Josephine’s smile broadened and a blush crept to her cheeks. “You’ve certainly succeeded,” She stepped closer to him and gave him a kiss. “Thank you.” 

Before he could say what she knew he’d say, she added, “And yes, I’m thanking you whether you want me to or not so just accept it.”

John laughed. “Fine, fine.”

Josephine laughed as well, ushering him out. “Now go take a bath before I lose all control and spend the next hour just kissing you.”

“Wait a second, what if I wouldn’t mind that?” John protested as she politely pushed him towards the door after placing the crest down on her table. 

“Too bad. I have work to do and you need a bath. Now shoo. Shoo!” Josephine said, finally getting him out of the room. 

As the door closed behind him, John shook his head, grinning still. 

He raised his hand to scratch his head and winced.  _ Yep. I smell. _

 

“You lovable idiot.” Cassandra stated as she lightly slapped Max across his arm. 

Max grinned at her. The two were sitting in the main hall having dinner with Evelyn, John, Josephine, Dorian, and Cullen. He and John were telling the others what happened on the Storm Coast. Max had just finished telling them that he and Bull had chosen the Chargers over the alliance with the Qunari without a second thought. And while Bull probably would have done it anyway, Max had urged him to. An alliance with the Qunari wasn’t worth the Charger’s lives. 

“And then John just jumped off the cliff like a madman and into a mass of Venatori at least fifty strong. He must have killed more than half of them before he bioticed over to us. The craziest part in that story, I think, is the fact that he lied. He told me that he would give me a chance to show off for once and of course, he lied and did something insanely incredible like that.” Max said as he took a bite of his meal. 

“It was only maybe thirty, not fifty.” John added.

Josephine smiled, as she leaned against John with her head on his shoulder. “Thirty or a hundred, it was still heroic.” 

Dorian snickered, pouring himself more to drink. “And what were you doing Max while John was kicking ass?”

Max coughed, stuffing more food into his mouth to dodge the question. 

Cullen nodded. “Yeah, were you organizing the retreat?”

Max quickly took a sip from his cup, gazing up to the rafters. 

Cassandra peered at him curiously. “Yes. I want to know: what were you doing while John was risking his life buying the Chargers time to get away?” 

Max glared at the Seeker and then at John who was now barely stifling his laughter. “If you must know, I was watching John fight, ready to rush down and help him if the need arose.”

Cassandra laughed. “Translation: I was watching John in awe, unable to look away.”

Max snorted. “It wasn’t awe; it was concern. I was concerned for your safety.”

“Right. That’s why when I charged up towards you, I saw nothing but shocked awe in your eyes.” John said with a grin.

Max sighed, defeated. 

Evelyn smiled to herself as she watched the back and forth, taking note that Cassandra had actually laughed. She’d noticed that Max seemed to be one of the only, if not the only one, that was able to make the serious woman lower her guard and laugh. She had also noticed that Cassandra had said lovable when she called Max an idiot. What started as an insult was quickly becoming flirtatious teasing. Though Evelyn knew neither would ever call it that. To them, they were just messing with each other. But Evelyn knew better. 

Cassandra shook her head. “Ugh. So you weren’t even in a defensive stance on the off chance a spell got cast your way?”

Max blinked. “I’ll have you know, I was ready for that.”

“Ready to turn tail and run.” Teased John, earning him a light slap on the arm from Josephine. 

Max frowned at everyone. “I’m so lucky to be surrounded by such good encouraging friends.” He said with thick sarcasm. 

“Don’t forget dashingly handsome.” Dorian said, twirling his mustache. 

Max sighed, standing up. “Alright. I’m going to go for a walk before I’m encouraged to death.”

Cassandra stood up as well. “I’ll come with you. It’ll be good to stretch my legs.”

Max shrugged. He didn’t care. 

The two left and walked up along the ramparts of the castle. It was late evening and so most of the castle’s inhabitants were either in their rooms or at the tavern. A few scouts still ran around from one place to another though. The sun was just barely seen over the horizon as it set, casting the world in shadow. 

The two were quiet until Max couldn’t handle it anymore. 

“So not going to make fun of me for being impressed of Shepard?”

Cassandra snorted. “Excuse me?”

“No snide comment on how I just stood there watching as Shepard took on a small army of Venatori? How I wasn’t even ready in case things got worse?”

Cassandra frowned. “Why would you think I’d make fun of you for that?”

Max shrugged as they came to a stop on the rampart above the bridge. “Because you are always teasing me about stuff like that. How I’m an idiot. And because Shepard makes me look like I’m some childish buffoon.”

Cassandra laughed. “You  _ are  _ a childish buffoon.”

Max clenched his fists angrily. “Gee, thanks. Here I was thinking you sort of respect me.”

Cassandra laughed once more. “You didn’t let me finish, idiot. You are a childish buffoon, yes. But you are also saving the world and fighting a would-be god.”

“So what? Shepard has saved his world three or four times.”

Cassandra smiled at him. “Absolutely. He’s saved  _ his  _ world a couple times. And you are here saving  _ this  _ one. Something no one else but you is able to do,”

“Max, you need to stop comparing yourself to John. Or even Hawke. You aren’t either of them and you never will be. You’re your own person, your own hero. You might not be as powerful as John or as suave as Hawke and yet the Inquisition follows you.  _ You _ , not them. Why do you think they do that?”

Max snorted. “Cuz my hand glows?”

She rolled her eyes. No, it’s not just because you have the Anchor. The Inquisition follows you because you give them hope. They, like me, see this childish, immature, prankster who is just like them. You’re human, just like them. You aren’t some huge intimidating person out of a legend or anything like that. You are simply trying to do what is right and help anyone in need. The Inquisition follows you because you are a good person. And because you are you.”

Max smirked at her and she frowned. “What?”

Max snickered. “Oh, nothing. It’s just...that was some rant. Did you practice that or was it all spur of the moment?”

Cassandra groaned, smacking her forehead. “Ugh, you are incorrigible. I’m being serious and trying to prove to you that you are a good person and all you can say in return is a joke.”

Max laughed. “Admit it, Seeker: you like that about me.”

She sighed. “Against my better judgement, yes I love that about you.”

Max raised an eye, looking sidelong at her. “You just said love.”

Cassandra’s brows creased together. “What, no I didn’t.”

Max smiled at her. “I’m pretty sure you did. I heard it clear as day. You said, ‘yes I love that about you.’” 

Cassandra shied away from him. “I—I...uh. I just…”

Max smiled. “Don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone.” He said, looking up as the stars slowly started to come out. 

“All I’m saying is that I respect you as a leader. And that while you annoy me sometimes, I do like you. Er, as a person.” Cassandra hurried to say. 

Max chuckled as he hesitantly patted her back. “I know.”

Cassandra swallowed, flustered. “Then good.” 

“The stars are pretty tonight.” She said to change the subject. 

“Eh, I know someone prettier.” Max said blatantly.

Cassandra tensed up. “And who’s that?”

“Isabela.” Max said straight faced. A little too straight faced. 

Cassandra grunted in disgust. You ass.” 

Max laughed. “Alright, I meant you. You’re much prettier than the stars.”

Cassandra was glad it was dark out because otherwise, he would have seen her blush. “Thank you. That was sweet of you to say.” 

“And way scarier too.”

Cassandra sighed tiredly. And there was the inevitable joke. 

 

“Alright, I have good news and bad news.” Aiden told them in their campsite near the city of Val Royeaux. They had finally reached the city two days earlier and had decided that three aliens showing up would not end well. So Aiden had gone into the city with just Felleia to see if he could gather some information about Leliana or John. 

Liara stood up and hurried over to him expectantly. Garrus and Grunt who were chucking rocks into the nearby river, soon followed as Aiden returned. 

The three listened intently to the Warden. “The news is a bit of both, actually. Good news is that I’ve found out where Leliana is. She’s working with an organization called the Inquisition and an Inquisitor who I guess closed a big hole in the sky some time ago. And that apparently, a guy from another world matching your description of John is with the Inquisition too. People call him the ‘Spaceman’. The bad news is that the Inquisition is holed up in a castle in the Frostback mountains. Which is still a good distance away from here.”

Liara’s heartbeat quickened. After weeks, if not months, they finally had a lead. Who else but John could this ‘Spaceman’ be? It  _ had _ to be him. And she was that much closer to finding him.

“Great. We have to get moving.” She said excitedly. She couldn’t wait any longer. 

Aiden nodded. “I agree. If we leave now and continue at the pace we’ve been going, we should get to this castle in a week or so.”

Garrus groaned. “And this castle place just had to be in the mountains. I swear, I’ve done more walking in Thedas than I ever have back home.” 

Grunt sneered at the Turian. “Do I need to carry you there, pyjak?”

Garrus shook his head. “Pyjak? Oh, that’s low. Even for you.”

Grunt gave a toothy grin. “Heh, heh. Quit complaining. We have a Battlemaster to get to.”

Felleia barked in what could only be described as a protest. 

Aiden cleared his throat. “Right after I go buy Felleia some dog treats for the road.”

Liara grinned, reaching over and giving the dog a good pat on the head. She wagged her tail happily. 

“Well that goes without saying.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe I think you can guess what will happen in the next couple chapters. But I hope you enjoyed this one as well as those future ones haha. Eventually I’ll get to the Winter Palace quest. I’m really looking forward to getting to that part ;) until next time!


	39. Warm Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leliana and John get some welcome reunions and Josephine gets a little jealous. Also, Max is confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this chapter is what you think it’s about ;)

CHAPTER THIRTY NINE

 

Leliana breathed in the morning air and sighed contentedly, looking up at the as the sun slowly poked out from behind the mountaintops. A couple birds flew past her field of vision, calling out to one another. 

She leaned against the railing on the ramparts above the bridge, just enjoying this rare moment of peace. Behind her, Skyhold was beginning to wake up. Soldiers were switching out at their posts, runners were starting to make their rounds, and the few dignitaries started to pile into the main hall. Down in the valley below, she could hear the forces waking up as well. 

She breathed deeply once more, letting the cool mountain air rejuvenate her. She enjoyed these small quiet moments to herself. She didn’t get many of them, especially recently; she was too busy otherwise. 

Leliana looked down, staring out over the bridge. She saw four figures off in the distance. One was clearly human, with a dog trotting alongside them. But the other three, were definitely not human. One was somewhat humanoid but was blue. Another was huge, almost the size of a golem. The third looked bird like of all things. And even at a distance, Leliana could tell that the three weren’t wearing typical armor. 

As she stared at the four new arrivals, a horn sounded in alert. Just in case these four strange people turned out to not be friendly. When they reached the first watchtower though, a few minutes passed before another horn was blown, signaling a false alarm. 

Leliana frowned, curious. False alarms normally didn’t happen. She wondered why the watchtower would sound off the false alarm when there were three clearly unknown people. Unless the guards recognized the human. 

She watched as the four people grew closer as they crossed the bridge. About halfway, she gasped in recognition. She rubbed her eyes, not believing what she saw. But her eyes weren’t deceiving her. It was  _ him. _

She broke off at a run, practically leaping down the steps and onto the ground floor. Turning around the corner and onto the bridge, she ran towards her love. 

Aiden grinned when he saw her running straight at him. Right before she leaped into his arms, he took his bow off of his shoulder so that she wouldn’t get poked by it as she threw her arms around him. 

“Thank the Maker, you’re alright!” Leliana cried as she held him tightly, not wanting to let go of him again. She felt Felleia nudge her leg with her paw and she reached down and said hello to the sweet girl. 

Standing up, she got a good look at Aiden and his companions. Aiden was still the same old Aiden except his hair was longer and tousled. His beard had grown too, probably because he hadn’t been shaving as often as he used to. A couple new scars lined his face. He was wearing his Warden armor and his two enchanted swords were strapped to his side. Both his armor and his swords were a little worn, with a number of new knicks in them. But his smile and kind eyes were the same as they’ve always been. 

She eyed his ‘companions’ warily. She’d never seen beings such as them. And she had seen  _ a lot _ in her life. 

The only humanoid one’s skin was a light shade of blue. It was definitely a woman, that much was clear from her body, which looked like a human’s except for the color. Her head was a little strange though, with some type of odd hair or something and she didn’t appear to have any ears. She wore white and blue clothes that looked like a coat. She was carrying a bag and on her side was something that looked a lot like Shepard’s weapon. 

The one that was the size of a golem was a lot bigger up close. It was huge, easily seven feet tall  with a large shell of some kind. It had scales covering its face and it almost didn’t have a neck, just a big head attached to its hulking body. It sneered at her with its wide jaws, filled with short jagged teeth. At its side was a larger weapon that Shepard’s but it was definitely made from the same material.

The final being was a tall bird like creature. It had long legs that bent backwards and long arms. Three taloned fingers were on its hands. There was a set of mandibles around its mouth and it had a hard looking skull. Some fancy headpiece was over one of its eyes. And a long weapon was attached to its back. 

“Umm, Aiden? Who and what are your friends?” Leliana asked.

Aiden grinned. “Oh uh, Leliana these are people from another world. The big guy is Grunt. The blue woman is Liara. And the tall fella is Garrus. I rescued them from some ogres far to the west. They’re looking for a friend of theirs: the Spaceman? I figured you’d know who he was and since I was on my way back anyway, we’ve been traveling together. They’re odd but good people.”

Leliana grunted, pursing her lips. While she knew what he was talking about when he said spaceman, she was more concerned with the bit about the west. She looked at him.

“And what of the Calling? Are you..?” She said nervously. She couldn’t bear it if there wasn’t a way to save him. She didn’t know what she would do when his time came. 

“Am I Calling free, you mean?” 

Leliana nodded, praying silently for good news. 

Aiden frowned and her heart sank. Aiden never frowned. Which could only mean bad news. With tears starting to form in her eyes, she shook her head. She couldn’t deal with it. 

And then he laughed, his frown switching to a smile. “It was rough and I may have had to get rid of another town of crazy cult members but as of a couple months ago, the voices and singing in my head is my own. I’m cured of the Calling.” 

Both anger and happiness flooded Leliana as she sank back into Aiden’s arms, crying. And even as she hugged him, she punched him for playing with her emotions. “You! You had me thinking the worst!” 

Aiden winced as he held her tightly, her head buried in his chest. “I’m sorry, the opportunity was just too good to pass up.”

Leliana sighed. “You’re lucky the happiness outweighs the anger.”

Aiden smiled. “I know.”

“Ughh. This is painful to watch.” The person named Grunt, said with a groan. “Where’s my Battlemaster?”

“The one that’s known as the Spaceman.” Liara added. 

Leliana blinked. “You must be talking about Shepard?”

She noticed that Liara’s face lit up when she said the Commander’s name. 

“Y-you know him?” The woman asked, barely controlling her obvious excitement. The other two were grinning, also excited. 

Leliana nodded. “Yes, I know him. He’s an important member of the Inquisition and a friend. He’s probably still asleep right now but I can have someone fetch him when he wakes up.”

Grunt growled and moved past her, crossing over the rest of the bridge. The others had no choice but to follow him. When they reached the end of the bridge, Grunt took a deep breath and bellowed out, “Shepard!!” The pure volume of his shout startled nearly everyone close by and Leliana was willing to bet the entire castle heard it. 

“Or you can just scream for him.” Muttered Leliana, earning her a snicker from Aiden who has his arm entwined with hers. 

By now, a small crowd of shocked and curious onlookers had gathered near them, staring at the three unusual people standing with the Spymaster. Aiden grinned. For once, he wasn’t the center of attention when it came to a crowd. Probably because not many people actually knew what he looked like and because there were three ‘aliens’ standing there. 

“Commander Shepard!!” Grunt shouted. He went to do it one more time after a few minutes had gone by but Garrus stopped him. “I think two is enough. Really, one was enough.”

Grunt snickered. 

Liara sighed. “Grunt, I wish you would tell us before you do something like that. I don’t want to make a scene and draw too much attention to us.”

“I think you three would make a scene either way.” Leliana said. 

“What does it matter?” Grunt said with a shrug. “It worked, didn’t it?” He said as he nodded up to the top of the steps leading up to the main hall. 

Shepard was standing there, looking down at them. 

Upon seeing them, Shepard nearly lost his balance from shock. But it didn’t take long before Shepard was off, running down to greet them. 

As he reached the bottom of the steps, he froze as if he suddenly realized that this wasn’t a dream. 

He walked over to them, staring in astonishment. Grunt laughed as he stepped forward and grabbed John’s hand, slapping him on the back heartily with his other hand. “Shepard!”

Liara could only stare at him. He wasn’t wearing his usual armor or clothing, instead, he had on clothes more suited to Thedas. His hair had grown out and his beard was a bit scruffier than normal but other than that, he was still the same Shepard she had always known. With the same kind smile and friendly eyes. She was frozen. She didn’t know how to react to finally finding him. 

John grinned, still in shock. Never in his wildest dreams would he imagine that they would be there. 

“I-I don’t know what to say.” He said, completely caught off guard.

Garrus chuckled. “That’d be a first,” He said as he stepped forward and grabbed hold of John’s hand. “Damn, it’s good to see you, Commander.”

John shook his head, grinning ear to ear. “But how in the hell did you find me?”

Garrus snorted. “I think that explanation is best left to our resident scientist.” 

The Turian moved away, nodding to where Liara stood beside Aiden and Leliana. 

John smiled at her and in that smile, she knew that everything was going to be alright. Liara rushes forward and threw her arms around him, starting to tear up from all of the emotions flooding her. John grunted, grinned, and hugged her back. “Liara.” 

She smiled, with her head resting on his shoulder. “I knew it. I  _ knew  _ you were still alive! Thank the Goddess you’re okay.”

John chuckled as they stepped back from each other. “Well it’ll take more than a Reaper invasion and the Catalyst to kill me. You of all people know I can’t die again; just think of how hard it’d be bringing me back a second time.”

Liara laughed heartily, wiping her eyes. In just a few moments, he had been able to make her the happiest she’d been in months. She’d been worried and stressed about him and here he was, the same old John able to make her have the same old feelings. She smiled warmly at him. 

John grinned. He couldn’t stop. “We’ll get to how you three are here later. Right now, I’m just glad you are.”

Leliana cleared her throat. “Yes, we should all continue this conversation in a more private setting.” She looked around at the small crowd that had gathered. “All of you, get back to your duties!” She barked. 

The crowd reluctantly broke apart and the people went back to work. 

Aiden winked at Leliana. “You’re cute when you are being bossy.”

Leliana rolled her eyes. “Come on, I’ll call for a meeting in the War Room. We have a lot to discuss.”

 

“Ugh, that color is annoying me.” Grunt said to Josephine in regards to her dress. They were in the War Room along with Cullen, Max, John, Cassandra, Leliana, and the four newcomers. 

 Josephine simply blinked. She had no idea what to make of Skyhold’s newest arrivals. Nor how to act with them. She didn’t want to accidentally insult any of their cultures. And she was just dumbfounded about the Hero of Ferelden standing there. She’d heard countless stories about the man from Leliana but she had never actually met him before. Even to her, the Warden was a legend. And if she was being honest, if she didn’t know Leliana, she would be like the majority of the population and think the Hero was close to a myth at this point. The man that had almost single handedly stopped the Fifth Blight. That alone was mind boggling for her. Adding more people from John’s world on top of that was too much. 

“...And after that, Aiden got news that Leliana would be here but I never imagined that you would be too.” The blue woman Liara said, finishing up telling John and the others about how they reached Thedas and Skyhold. Josephine would have liked to say she understood what the woman was talking about but she didn’t know half of the words she had used, even though John had been teaching her a little about the words they didn’t have in Thedas. 

John rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “Huh. So you fell out of the same weird green thing I fell out of. How is that even possible?” 

Liara nodded. “Well, it took everyone a while to find out where you had disappeared to but when our scans found out where you had been when you vanished, Chakwas and a team of top scientists studied the area. They found traces of an unknown energy source, like no one in our galaxy has ever seen before. Only, the strangest thing was that the energy traces could only be found in the same spot our scans told us you were standing In. They spent weeks trying to think of a way to figure out exactly what had happened to you. Finally, they were able to show what had happened in that spot using holograms; so we were able to ‘see’ what happened. We saw you standing there in your tattered armor and there was a blinding green light that came out of nowhere and seemed to have swallowed you up. By using the traces of that energy, we were able to recreate the phenomenon so we could go where you went. The only problem was that we still didn’t know how to bring you back. So I volunteered to follow you through that energy and Garrus and Grunt joined me. The plan was for us to find you if possible while the rest of the squad figured out a way to make it so we can return. Maybe even jump back and forth between both worlds.”

Max coughed. “Soo...um. I'm sure we all understood what you just said, but how about you simplify that so Cassandra understands it.”

Cassandra grunted in annoyance. “You mean so  _ you _ can understand it.”

“Or that.”

John chuckled. “Liara means that they figured out that I fell through a rift and then they recreated it and followed me through. And that my squad is trying to find a way to make it so that we can go to and from this world and ours.”

Max nodded, feigning a look of intelligence. “Right. Of course. I knew that.”

Cassandra laughed, shaking her head. “Sweet Maker.”

Aiden laughed as well. “So what’s been going on recently? What have I missed? Leliana’s told me a little bit about how the Inquisition started in her letters but I’m a few months behind.”

Cullen snorted. “What haven’t you missed? Max stopped the war between the Templars and mages, uncovered a plot to kill Empress Celene and raise an army of demons with John’s help, closed the Breach, then Max and John escaped from an avalanche that leveled a mountain, led the Inquisition here to Skyhold, met up with the Champion of Kirkwall who’s also here, and just recently Max and John fought a small force of Venatori on the Storm Coast.”

Aiden whistled. “Andraste’s ass, you guys have been busy.”

Leliana elbowed him and he grunted. “Uh, excuse me. Andraste’s tits.”

Josephine smiled as Leliana groaned and smacked her forehead. Something told her that Aiden was always like this. 

Garrus, the thin bird like man, slapped John on the back. “So even in a new world, you can’t help but be a hero.”

John snickered. “Apparently not. It’s like a disease.”

“More like you are an adrenaline junkie.” 

John shrugged. “That too.”

Grunt snarled. “So now what do we do? My blood is itching for a good fight.”

John nodded. “Well you’re in for a big one. The Inquisition is up against an ancient evil named Corypheus. This real ugly and powerful guy with an army of zealots at his disposal, bad red Templars, demons, and more. He also has a pet dragon.”

“A dragon? But those are just human myths.” Scoffed Liara.

John looked at her. “Oh, I can assure you, there are dragons in this world. Corypheus’ dragon got real up close and personal with me as it held me down with its jaws inches away from my face as Max stared Corypheus down in the Inquisition’s old place. Plus, I’ve helped kill one already.”

Grunt gasped. “You’ve killed a dragon?? I want to kill a dragon!”

Liara stepped closer to John, almost protectively. “Why am I not at all surprised you are helping people, even in an entirely different world. Well, as long as you are with this Inquisition, we’ll be with the Inquisition too. Though you might need to go find a dragon for Grunt to fight before he gets too restless.”

John laughed, nudging the pretty woman with his arm. “And practice targets for Garrus and old ruins for you to study.”

Josephine frowned. She didn’t like how close Liara was getting to John. The woman appeared to be a little friendly with him for her taste. So she moved around the War Table and linked arms with John. 

Liara flinched as if Josephine had just slapped her and backed off a little from John, who hadn’t noticed the exchange at all. But Leliana had. 

The Spymaster frowned to herself. She too had noticed the easy familiarity Liara had with Shepard and had also noticed that she looked to blush whenever she was talking to him. It was easy to tell that Liara was very close to Shepard, maybe even a past lover if Leliana had to guess. But it was easier to tell that Josephine was more than a little jealous. Which was surprising. In all the time Leliana had been friends with Josephine, she’d never known her to be the jealous type. Although that spoke leagues about how much Josie liked Shepard. 

She would have to keep an eye on this Liara. 

Leliana looked away from the three and caught Aiden eye. He nodded ever so slightly to her, confirming her thoughts. 

Yes, she would definitely have to question Liara about Shepard later. 

Max grinned at Aiden and the three new ‘Spacepeople’. “Come on, I’ll introduce you to the rest of the Inquisition’s inner circle. Oh, and don’t agree to play a game of cards with Varric and Hawke. They’ll steal your pants.”

Aiden raised an eye. “Now  _ that  _ sounds like a good game of Wicked Grace.”

Garrus chuckled. “Why do I get the feeling that you aren’t joking?”

John groaned. “He isn’t. I learned that the hard way.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I really hope I did this part justice. I know most of you have been waiting for this chapter to come along, especially since I’ve sort of been heading to this point anyway. But usually I’ve noticed that I tend to do a better job at like setting up something or hyping that something up than delivering on it. It’s always better in my head than when it’s on paper but I tried to do this reunion justice. Partially why it took a couple extra days to post this haha. Anyway, I hope the wait was worth it. And as always, until next time! :)


	40. Change the Locks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has a surprise visitor at night and talks to Josephine. Max has fun in a meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short fun chapter:)

CHAPTER FORTY

 

Bull stared down Grunt as the two sized each other up. John and Garrus watched them cautiously, worried that Grunt would try and headbutt Bull. 

After several seconds, Bull grunted, nodding in approval. “You are one big bastard.”

Grunt nodded back. “Heh. Big horns.”

“Want to grab a drink? Got a good bottle of Chasid sack mead I’m willing to open. Spill it, and it’ll kill all the grass.”

Grunt snorted. “That’s it? Wait until you try some ryncol. Spill that on the grass and nothing will be able to grow there again.”

Bull laughed as the two headed towards the tavern. Garrus went as well, leaving John behind in the clearing. 

He shook his head, grinning. He probably should have followed them to make sure Grunt didn’t get too drunk but he was confident that Garrus and Bull wouldn’t let the Krogan drink  _ too  _ much. 

John stretched. It had been a long day. He’d given his squad a tour of the castle grounds and shown them where they would be sleeping, giving a stern warning to Grunt not to wreck the bed. Then he’d introduced them to all of the members of the Inquisition’s inner circle. Garrus had of course, taken to the jokesters such as Sera and Hawke. Grunt liked the warriors more for obvious reasons. And Liara has been interested in everyone, wishing to know more about their culture and place in the Inquisition. John had last seen her chatting with Solas, Leliana, and Cassandra. 

Yawning, he decided he would turn in early. The day had drained him and all he really wanted to do was crawl into bed beside Josephine. If she wasn’t still working, that is.

He made his way past the main hall and upstairs to the living quarters. He unlocked his room and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. His room was quickly becoming Josephine’s as well. Stacks of paper and unopened letters littered his desk and several of her yellow dresses were neatly piled at the foot of the bed. A couple of her earrings rested on the nightstand. It was as if more and more of her things were moving over to his room. He didn’t mind though. As long as they didn’t cover the bed, he was fine.

John took off his dog tags and carefully placed them on the nightstand. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. 

“You know, you should really invest in better locks on your door.” 

John spun around, throwing a singularity in the direction of the sudden unknown voice: towards the front of the room, by the door. 

The man the voice belonged to, moved out of the way gracefully, merely sidestepping the biotic sphere. Which instead, hit a plant and caused it to float. The man had dodged his singularity as if it was in slow motion, something that had never happened before. He’d never come across anyone able to dodge a rapid biotic attack like that. Never. 

With a jolt, John recognized the intruder. It was Aiden. The Warden was smirking at him. 

John was surprised to say the least. Not only had Aiden dodged his biotics with ease, the man had snuck into his room and had stood there without John even noticing he was there. 

“How did you…” 

Aiden raised an eyebrow. “How did I dodge that biotic stuff? Well you know how most people can’t? Yeah. I’m not like most people.”

John snorted, releasing the plant so that it fell to the ground. “No kidding. No one has been able to dodge a singularity that easily before.”

Aiden grunted. “Really? Even with your tell?”

“I have a tell?” 

“Your hand twitched ever so slightly right before you spun around and attacked. Which by the way, mind explaining why you attacked me in the first place?” Aiden asked.

“Because you were hiding in my room and I didn’t recognize your voice. You have to be more careful sneaking around like that! I could have hurt you.”

Aiden chuckled. “Not easily. Seriously though, the lock on your door is horrible. I’d get new ones if I was you.”

John sighed, rubbing his temple. He was too tired for this. “What are you even doing in my room?”

Aiden shrugged, leaning up against the table. “I wanted to talk. Mainly about your shoddy locks but also about Liara.”

John frowned. “Liara? What about her?”

“Well from what Garrus has told me, she’s been bent on finding you for months. Ever since you fell through the rift or whatever you call it in your world. That level of determination is a rare thing. Something I’ve only seen people do for those they care a great deal about. A  _ great  _ deal about. Just thought you should know before anything escalates.”

John blinked. He wasn’t sure what Aiden was alluding to. Of course Liara would be determined to find him; she was one of his closest friends. He would have done the same if she had vanished to a different world. 

“Before what escalates?” John asked.

Aiden chuckled. “Maker, Leliana is right. You really are dense.”

“I’m not  _ that  _ dense.” John argued.

The Warden laughed. “Of course you aren’t,” He said sarcastically. “I have to say, I’m looking forward to the cat fight. It should be quite the show.”

John sighed, tired. “You are one strange man, Aiden.”

Aiden snickered as he easily unlocked the door without a key and stepped out of the room. “And you have no idea how often I get called that.” He said before closing and locking the door again, leaving John alone in the room. 

John didn’t know quite what to make of Aiden. He had of course heard stories about the Hero of Ferelden and how he’d saved the day countless times. And his skill as a fighter was all too apparent from the display John had just witnessed. But Aiden so far hadn’t shown John anything worthy of the legends told about him. So far, Aiden appeared to be an odd and sneaky but highly skilled warrior. Two things that don’t go well together as far as John was concerned. 

He shrugged. He’d ask Leliana about Aiden at a later date. His curiosity wasn’t as important to him as sleep was at the moment. 

He took his shirt off and climbed into bed. Unfortunately, even though he was tired, his excitement about friends being with him kept him awake. Through his sleepiness, he was both ecstatic and humbled. His squadmates didn’t stop looking for him no matter what, even going as far as traveling to another world. He was touched. 

Tossing and turning as the hours went by, he was still awake when he heard the key turning in the door to the room. He heard Josephine curse as she fumbled around in the dark getting ready for bed. Her ‘curses’ usually consisted of a couple “darn”s and “stupid”s. 

John smiled to himself. If Josephine ever met Jack, her ears would bleed.

A few moments later, Josephine joined him under the blankets. She snuggled up against his back, wrapping her arms around him softly. She yawned.

“Long night?” John said. 

He felt her flinch in surprise. “John! I didn’t know you were still up. Or did I wake you?”

“No, I was still up.”

“Good, I didn’t wake up. And yes, I’ve had a long night. The usual paperwork. But you’ve had a longer day, what with your friends and Aiden showing up out of the blue like that. You must be happy they’re here.”  Josephine said, her breath tickling the back of his neck. 

“I am.” John said with a smile. “Grunt is sort of like my unofficial adopted son and Garrus and Liara are two of my closest friends and confidants. I just hope they like Skyhold. I know they look like nothing people here have seen. And while I come from the same world as they do, I know people here got used to me faster because I’m human. It takes a bit longer to get used to seeing a krogan walking around.”

Josephine chuckled. “I’ll have to take your word on that.”

She was quiet for a moment before asking what was on her mind. “So...How long have you known Liara?”

“Oh she’s been fighting by my side for almost four years. She’s saved my life on many occasions. You are actually a lot like her. You’re both incredibly smart and always looking to make peace, but you both can also be scary when you need to be.”

“Excuse me, I’m not ‘scary’.” Josephine retorted. 

John snickered. “Sometimes you are. You wield that ink quill of yours like it’s a sword sometimes. And your paper threats? Downright terrifying.”

Josephine sighed. “And Liara...um, were you ever more than close friends with her? I don’t mean to offend, it’s just that today, you two seemed rather... familiar, with one another.”

John rolled around so that he was facing her. She was glaring at him expectantly, waiting for his answer. He looked into her eyes. In them, he could see that she was nervous despite her calm stare. 

“No, we’ve never been more than friends. There was a time when I admit, I thought it was possible. But then I was er, out of commission, for two years and when I came back, everyone had moved on. So I didn’t waste time pursuing a romance with anyone when my world was threatened by the Reapers.”

Josephine swallowed. “So you haven’t—.”

John reaches up and cupped her cheek. “I promise you, Josie: I care deeply about Liara but only as a friend. The same way I care about Garrus or Grunt or any of my friends back home. We’ve been through hell and back together so of course we will all be close. But I’ve never felt anything like the way I feel about you.” He leaned over and kissed her forehead. 

She let go a pent up breath. “Okay. I believe you.”

John raised an eye. “I would hope so.”

Josephine snorted, giving him a playful shove. “You’re lucky you’re cute even when you are teasing me.”

“Lucky me.”

She smiled and snuggled up closer to him. Within a few more minutes, the two fell asleep, worn out from the day’s activities.

In what only get like a couple hours, John woke up before Josephine the next morning. 

Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he sat upright, careful not to disturb Josephine. He looked back down at her sleeping form and smiled. In the night her hair had gotten loose from the bands that kept it in a bun. It was now splayed out along her back. He’d seen her without a bun only a few times and he had to admit the hairstyle looked great on her. 

He was quiet as she woke up, groaning as she stretched under the covers. She stared up at him and smiled. “Good morning.”

John smiled back. “Good morning, beautiful.”

Josephine blushed. “You’re just saying that.”

John grinned. “I mean it.” Her blush deepened. 

“You should come back down here.” She said with a twinkle in her eyes. 

“Oh? And why’s that?” John asked, playing along with her.

She smiled at him and he swore his heart nearly stopped for a moment. The way the light made her skin shine, the way her dark hair cascaded down around her neck, her blushing cheeks, her warm loving eyes, and that brilliant smile. She was breathtaking. 

She reached up and grabbed his arms, pulling him down to her. “So I can kiss you.”

 

“We have to reach the Empress before Corypheus. The only question is how?” Cullen said. Josephine and Leliana had called a meeting in the War Room and grudgingly, Max attended. 

He hated this part of being Inquisitor. There was always some meeting or another to worry about, even in the morning. He was too hungover for a meeting this early. Though he only had himself to blame about that. No one forced him to stay up late trying to out-drink Grunt but he had done it all the same. And despite the fact that everyone’s voices rang through his head like an explosion and the bright light of morning hurt his eyes, he had no regrets about the night before. He’d almost matched the Krogan drink for drink so that was a win in his book. 

“We know how,” Josephine said. “I have our way in. The real question is:  _ where _ is our enemy hiding? At the urging of Grand Duchess Florianne, the Empress is holding a ball. Absolutely everyone will be there.” 

Max blinked at the Ambassador. For some reason, her hair was let down, as if her bun had gotten loose in the night. Either it got loose on its own and she just didn’t bother putting it up today, or last night had been busy for her and John. 

Josephine went to keep talking but shut her mouth with a clamp when she noticed Max staring at her. “What is it, Inquisitor?”

Max blinked again. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you with your hair down like that.”

Josephine sighed. “My hair is hardly important right now, Max.”

Max shrugged. “Is you ask me, it’s fairly high on the priority list.”

Josephine rolled her eyes. “If I may continue…”

Max made a shooing gesture. “Don’t stop on my account.”

Cullen snickered which earned him a glare from Josephine. Leliana smiled to herself. Max reminded her of Aiden in so many ways, it was almost scary. 

“As I was saying,” Josephine cleared her throat. “During the festivities, Celene will be meeting for peace talks with the usurper Duke Gaspard and Ambassador Briala.”

Leliana nodded. “The assassin must be hiding within one of these factions.”

Max clapped his hands. “Great! That narrows it down to just about anyone at the ball.”

Still smirking, Cullen said, “With Gaspard and Celene’s armies entrenched, we cannot openly march troops to the palace. Unfortunately.”

“Fortunately,” Leliana said pointedly. “My agents will ensure your soldiers get inside, but it must be a few at a time to avoid attention.”

Cullen nodded. “Understood. Who do you want to go with you?” He asked Max. 

Max pursed his lips. “I’m not sure. Haven’t decided yet.”

Leliana smiled. “Probably Cassandra.”

Max looked away to hide his blush. “Maybe.”

Leliana snickered. “Well I know Aiden is going to want to come. Mainly because he feels he owes me a dance or two.”

Cullen laughed. “You mean  _ you  _ feel he owes you a dance or two.”

Leliana smirked. “But of course. I thought that was implied.” She turned to Josephine. “And will Shepard be joining us as well? He is your plus one after all.”

Josephine fidgeted, shuffling her feet. “I don’t know. He doesn't really like politics.”

Leliana nodded, smiling. “You’re right. He should stay here. It’ll give him some time to catch up with his friends from his home world. He could chat with Liara—.”

“No!” Josephine shrieked and then covered her mouth in embarrassment. 

Max chuckled. Even for Leliana, that was devious of her. 

Josephine coughed, clearing her throat. “Um, I mean, no he can’t stay here. Because he’s going to join us.”

Max grinned. “Join you, you mean.”

When Leliana glared at him, Max frowned, holding his hands up in defense.  _ So Leliana can tease Josephine but I can’t? Right, cuz that’s fair. _

Cullen shook his head, smiling. “Well just give the word, and we’ll begin.”

All three of his advisors groaned as soon as Cullen finished his sentence. They all knew what was coming: Max’s little inside joke with himself. 

He looked around at them and grinned. “Word.”

More groans from his advisors. 

“If that wasn’t funny the first time you said it and it wasn’t funny the hundredth time, why do you keep saying it?” Cullen said with a sigh. 

Max laughed. “Simple. Because I know you three hate it.”

“Ughh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, Aiden isn’t usually that creepy haha. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next one will probably be a talk between two certain people about another certain person and his feelings ;) until next time!


	41. A Krogan and a Hawk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liara and the gang meets the Champion and has a talk. And John shows off his dancing skills

CHAPTER FORTY ONE

 

“So what will we be doing while the Inquisitor and John are away? Liara asked as she sat with the squad and Bull in the mess hall. An elf with short blonde hair to the name of Sera, joined them. The Inquisitor and John were going to be leaving later in the day, along with the Ambassador, Cullen, Aiden, Leliana, the Seeker, and the dwarf, Varric. Everyone else had remained behind. And while she wanted to join those that were going, in the end she reasoned that the sight of an alien such as herself would cause too much unease. She didn’t want to make the Inquisition’s goal of finding the assassin that much harder. 

It was almost funny: even in a different world, people were still people and evil was still evil. It was strangely comforting to know that her galaxy wasn’t the only place where political figures had to worry about assassins. At least the ones in Thedas didn’t have biotics on top of swords and daggers. Unlike that bastard John had killed back home. 

Bull leaned back in his seat, wiping his mouth with his arm. “It depends. Sometimes when the Boss is gone, we’ll get sent out on other missions. But seeing how all of the Inquisition’s leadership will be heading to the peace talks, I doubt we’ll have to even leave Skyhold. So chances are that we’ll just hang out here.”

Garrus gave a chuckle. “I’m fine with that.”

Grunt growled. “I’m not. I wanted to go with Shepard. Why is he going in the first place? Not like he’s needed every time a bunch of humans want to stop fighting.”

Sera snorted. “Cuz Josephine wants him away from blue girl here who dots on him. Yeah, I’ve seen the looks. Everyone but Johnny has.”

Bull coughed, glaring at the elf. Or just looking at her. It was hard to tell with him. 

Liara frowned. “What looks?”

Garrus laughed, nearly choking on his drink. When Liara merely stared at him, he got his laughter under control. “Wait, are you serious? Liara, it doesn’t take a scientist to be able to tell that you like Shepard. I’m sure most people here have caught on to that. Hell, the only person that hasn’t is Shepard.”

Liara blushed, looking down at her lap. “Is it that obvious?”

Bull snickered, taking a bite from his breakfast. “You traveled to another world and hiked for who knows how far, with no guarantee you would ever get back home, just to find John. You’ve done your damndest to remain close to his side since you arrived. You always search him out in a group. And correct me if I’m wrong, but I think you tend to look to him for answers and comfort. Now, how am I doing?”

Liara was at a loss for words. Her feelings toward John must be so blatantly obvious. She couldn’t think of another explanation for how Bull had seen through her so easily. It was if he had read her dossier or something.

“Don’t let Bull freak you out with his observational skills. He’s a Qunari spy so that’s why he was able to read you like a book like that.” The Seeker Cassandra said as she passed them by on her way to the stables, carrying a travel bag. 

Bull snorted. “ _ Ex _ Qunari spy now.”

Cassandra chuckled and as she reached the main door, she called back, “Be warned: Hawke is on his way up the steps.”

Liara blinked.  _ A hawk? _

Bull groaned. “Well this should be interesting.”

Garrus raised his hand. “Um, what hawk?”

“You’ll see.” Sera said with a snort. 

“What in Andraste’s ass are those things?” Someone shouted from the doorway. Liara turned towards the door. A man and a woman were standing there, staring in shock at her, Garrus, and Grunt. The woman wore a very short blue and white skirt, which did nothing to hide her curves. She had wavy black hair and wore a bandanna on her head, as well as around her wrist. Above her low cut shirt was a heeled necklace which somehow seemed to make her legs chest that much more on display. Her eyes were amber colored as she stared at them. Well, mostly the woman stared at Liara. 

The man beside the woman wore a short sleeved red shirt with pants. His arms muscles were huge; they were big enough to even give James a run for his money. The man had wild black hair that went this way and that way. A heavy beard covered the lower half of his chiseled face and he had playful brown eyes. His gaze too, landed on Liara. 

Bull rose from his seat. “Hawke and Isabela, meet everyone. Everyone, meet Isabela and Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall.”

Hawke and Isabela marched over to the table, studying the new arrivals. 

“The blue woman is Liara, the tall guy is Garrus, and the big guy Grunt. They’re friends of John’s from his world.” Bull explained. Grunt chuckled. “Champion? This puny human is a champion? How?”

Hawke tore his gaze from Liara, which she appreciated. She was uncomfortable with how piercing his gaze was. 

Hawke eyed up Grunt, taking note of how unimpressed Grunt was with him. He grinned widely. “I became Champion when I killed an army of his people that attacked my home.” He said, nodding at Bull. 

“You?” Scoffed Grunt. “Kill an army of Bull’s?”

Hawke’s grin widened. “Yes, me.”

Liara stared quizzically at the heavily bearded man. She got the impression that he was being serious, despite the playful look about him. Something told her that the man before them was as strong as Aiden was, if not stronger. 

Grunt laughed. “You smell weak. You don’t have the quads to fight an army, I bet.”

Hawke tilted his head to the side and joined Grunt, laughing with him. Hawke reached up and put an arm around Grunt’s shoulder, having to go on his toes in order to do so. Still laughing, Hawke wipes a tear from his eye. 

Liara watched, confused. Hawke was a bit...odd. She looked around at the others and caught Bull’s eye. The giant horned man smiled at her, nodding ever so slightly at Hawke and Grunt. 

He knew something she didn’t. 

Liara looked back at Hawke and Grunt as they both laughed. Still laughing, Hawke, fast as lightning, swept the legs out from under Grunt. Grunt fell with a thud and even as he was falling, Hawke jabbed his elbow into Grunt’s neck, taking his breath away. With a gasp, Grunt scrambled to recover but Hawke has already taken out a hidden blade and lodged the knife under the frontal plate of Grunt’s head: perhaps the one place Krogan are vulnerable. It was the one physical weakness that Krogan were terrified of. And Hawke, not knowing a thing about Krogan, had somehow known to exploit this weakness. 

Liara and Garrus stared in shock and fearful awe at the bearded man. Grunt merely froze as he lay on the ground with Hawke’s blade just barely pushing on his plate, a clear warning not to move. Hawke for his part, was still chuckling. “I might smell like sex and sweat and maybe even a little bit like ale, but I know for a fact that I don’t smell weak. Er, if weakness has a smell. Wait,  _ does  _ weakness have a smell?” 

“That’s enough, Hawke. He got your point.” 

Liara turned around and smiled as John walked over to them. He was wearing travel clothes and had a bag slung over his shoulder. Judging from his now beardless face, he had just shaved. Probably for the ball. 

Her smile faded when she saw Josephine following him. She swore the Ambassador made it a point the last few days to always remain close to John, as if she was guarding him. Liara had a feeling that she was the reason but the only idea she had about why, she hoped wasn’t the case.. 

Hawke gave another grin and returned his blade to his pocket. “Quite literally, if I might add.” He said, extending a hand to help Grunt back up. Grunt growled and got up on his own. He rubbed his frontal plate and backed away from the Champion. 

“How’d you know about the plates?” John asked him.

Hawke snorted. “Honestly? I didn’t. I just figured since his head wasn’t under the armor, it had to be his vulnerable spot.”

Grunt growled again and Garrus tapped the Krogan on the back to quiet him. 

John snickered. “Anyway, how is this your first time meeting my squad? They’ve been here for days now, not to mention they caused a commotion when they arrived. What have you been doing?”

Isabela, the dark haired woman that had walked into the castle with Hawke, chuckled. “He’s been doing me.”

Sera laughed. “Someone needed bits in their bits.”

Josephine groaned. “Lady Isabela, please. You needn’t mention your personal life with Ser Hawke to us.”

“Please do.” Sera said sheepishly. 

Isabela smirked and gestured for Sera to follow her and the two walked away. 

Bull rolled his eyes and excused himself to go train. 

John nodded to Grunt and Garrus. “Come on you two. You can help me load up the horses.”

The three walked off to get more bags to bring out to the stables, leaving Josephine and Liara together.

Josephine cleared her throat, smiling at Liara. Liara forced herself to smile back. She didn’t really like the Ambassador. While Josephine was friendly and nice to just about everyone, she was rather curt to her during the few interactions they’d had. 

“Josephine, may I ask you something?” Liara asked the tan human.

Josephine nodded though she was wary. 

Liara swallowed. “I’ve noticed that you rarely stray from John’s side and that you keep trying to keep me away from him. So I have to ask, what is John to you?”

Josephine held her head up. “I could ask you the same question.”

Liara groaned. “Why are you so hostile towards me? I haven’t done anything to you!”

Josephine sniffed disdainfully. “Because I know your history with John. And because if I’m not careful, you’ll steal him from me.”

Liara frowned. “What do you mean ‘steal him’?”

Josephine glared at her. “Because you love him and he’s with me!” She snapped.

Liara froze, her breath short. She felt as if Josephine had just wrenched her heart out from her chest. She staggered, suddenly losing her balance. The world was slipping from her. “Wh-...What…” She was able to say quietly. 

“You heard what I said.” Josephine’s time for softer. “I realize how much you care John and you’ve probably fantasized about everything turning out differently, but I care about him a lot too. And before you turned up, he’d been living in this world for months, believing there was no way back to his homeworld. Whatever might have happened with him back in your world, he had to accept living here and move on.”

Liara sank her head, too upset to even cry. 

Josephine reached out to touch the Asari’s shoulder but stopped halfway, letting her hand fall. “I’m sorry. Really, I am. If it makes you feel any better, John talked about you a lot when he first got here.”

Josephine sighed and walked away, heading outside to join the others preparing to leave for the Winter Palace. 

Liara remained where she was, head down and heart beating furiously. Her entire world had just collapsed under her feet. 

_ It can’t be true. John… _

 

Max groaned as he swung his legs off of the horse. They had been riding hard for several hours now and it was finally time to call it a day. It would be dark soon. 

He rubbed his thigh muscles in an attempt to get blood pumping again. He was no stranger to a long ride but trekking through the Frostbacks, even on horseback, was a straining thing to put his joints through. Plus, it was an uncomfortable ride trudging along avoiding boulders. Especially when he had Cassandra riding with him. 

She had clutched onto him the entire time. Granted, she had to in order to keep from falling off but still, he had enjoyed the feeling of her arms around his waist and her breath against his neck. Though it was a double edged blade. On one hand, he liked being that close to her. On the other, it made him nervous. Still, he’d much rather have Cassandra ride with him than have John ride with him. John was notoriously a bad rider, always falling off or nearly falling off. For a man as skilled as he was, he sure did not have any balance when it came to riding a horse. 

Which he proved by falling off almost as soon as the group came to a stop. 

Max laughed as John pulled himself back to his feet. “Come on, we can make camp here.” 

About ten minutes later, they had the camp set up and a nice fire blazing. As far as tents go, Max would be with Varric, John with Josephine, Aiden and Leliana would be together, and Cassandra and Cullen would each have their own separate tents. They were all settled around the campfire, aside from Aiden who insisted he patrol the perimeter. 

“I gotta say, a ball is a nice change of pace for us. It should be fun, aside from the assassin thing.” John said cheerfully. 

Max grunted. “Clearly you’ve never been to a ball. They’re dull and you have to dance at them. It’s expected.”

John choked, surprised and visibly nervous at the mere mention of dancing. “Shit! It’s  _ expected  _ of us? I didn’t know that!”

Cassandra groaned as she poked the fire with a stick. “I’m not too happy about it either. Dancing in frilly dresses is stupid.”

Cullen snickered, eying John curiosity. “Why so freaked out about it? It’s just dancing and it’ll only be for a little bit. Not like you’ll have to dance the entire duration of the ball.”

Josephine nodded and squeezed John’s hand comfortingly. “Yes, and I highly doubt you’ll have to dance with any royalty. That job will go to Max as the Inquisitor.”

John shook his head. “It’s not the royalty I’m nervous about.”

“Then what are you so anxious about? You  _ have  _ danced before, right?” Leliana asked.

John gave a nervous chuckle. “Yes, I have. And that’s what I’m worried about. You guys haven’t seen my dancing skills yet.”

Max grinned. “Don’t worry, I’m crap at dancing too. It can’t be that bad.”

John raised an eyebrow and stood up. He started to dance, shuffling his feet side to side and swaying his arms a little. He reminded Max of a fish flopping about outside of water. Everyone, including Josephine, cringed at the sight. 

Josephine flinched, sighing. “We can work on your dancing on the road. We have plenty of time to practice.” 

Max laughed. “I take it back. It  _ can  _ be that bad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope no one dislikes Josie now for adding some drama! I tried not to make her too rude to Liara but trust me, I have a plan for this little love triangle thing I have going haha. And next chapter should be the Winter Palace where we all know a certain witch is going to be. I’m excited for this part, John is going to do something you’ll be shocked about;) (Also, the next chapter will probably take a few extra days to do). Until then:)


	42. Presenting Mr...Spaceman?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and the others arrive at Halamshiral where Max is at home and John is lost. Plus a familiar face shows up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of this is ingame stuff but I’ve added my own little take on it. Thanks for the wait! This is a lengthy one

CHAPTER FORTY TWO

 

John whistled. The Winter Palace was definitely a sight to see. It looked just like a palace that would have been made around the time Versailles was made. With blue and white marble towers and gilded arches, it stood high above the neighboring fields and countryside. A huge fountain was in the front courtyard surrounded by flowers and green trees. Lampposts dotted the grounds, helping to illuminate the area. The whole palace had to be at least the size of a small space station. 

As the Inquisition arrived, a few clouds drifted lazily by overhead, momentarily blocking the bright moonlight. 

Everyone but himself, Josephine, and Max had arrived a few minutes earlier. Josephine insisted that being how they were the Inquisitor and the ‘Spaceman’, they had to arrive a little later. She wanted them to be fashionably late, basically. Which John didn’t mind in the slightest. 

He wasn’t looking forward to the night ahead of them. He’d had enough problems with nobility, politicians, and politics in general. He’d been double crossed and lied to by too many politicians to ever trust whatever they had to say. Udina, Victus, the Illusive Man, the Council, Admiral Garell, hell even Aria. Though he was less mad with Aria. Retaking Omega from Cerberus was still one of the funnest missions he’d been apart of. Under the radar at least. 

Max grumbled under his breath as they walked through the main gates. Something about chafing?

Josephine cleared her throat. “The political situation in Halamshiral hangs by a thread. The empress fears our presence could sever it.” She said, giving some last minute explanations. “The grand duke is only too happy to have us at the ball as his guests, so our invitation comes from him. Whether we act as his allies or upset the balance of power, he gains an opportunity...If not a clear advantage. When you speak with him Max, just be careful with your words. We’ll be waiting for you near the entrance.” 

Max nodded and John frowned. “We will?”

Josephine smiled. “Yes, now come along.”

Max snickered as John followed Josephine through the crowd of nobles, looking much like a lost puppy. 

His attention was drawn away from them as someone who could only be the duke, walked over to him. The man was wearing a mask, much like just about every other noble. 

“Ah! Inquisitor Trevelyn! It is an honor to meet at last.” The duke said as he approached. “Bringing the Templars into your ranks was not just a brilliant military move, but a clever political ploy as well.”

Max blinked.  _ Someone is trying to get on my good side. It’s just like Ostwick all over again. _

“Imagine what the Inquisition could accomplish with the full support of the rightful Emperor of Orlais!” 

Max raised an eye. “And which one  _ was  _ the rightful one, again? I keep getting them confused.”

Gaspard chuckled. “If we keep watch, he may appear. Probably by the brandy.” He turned serious, gesturing to walk. “I am not a man who forgets my friends, Inquisitor. You help me, I’ll help you. Prepared to shock the assembly by appearing as a guest of a hateful usurper, my lord?” Gaspard asked as they walked towards the middle of the courtyard. “They will be telling stories of this late into the next age.”

Max grinned. “I can’t imagine that crowd has seen anything better than us in their entire lives.” He did miss this; here, he could be as sarcastic and as big of a snob as he wanted to be and it’d pass as just being a noble playing the Game. It was all a ruse. Show the nobles you knew how to maneuver their banter and you’d gain all the leverage and respect you needed. He had done it since he was a young child. 

Gaspard laughed. “I knew we would get along famously, Inquisitor. As a friend, perhaps there is a matter you could undertake this evening,”

_ And there’s the request. Now that he’s tested me with the banter, he wants to see if he can use me. Ugh. I hate nobles. _

“This elven woman, Briala—I suspect she intends to disrupt the negotiations. My people have found these ‘ambassadors’ all over the fortifications. Sabotage seems the least of their crimes.”

Max smiled to himself.  _ ‘His people’. He basically just told me he has people looking at the palace defenses.  _ “Tell me there’s more to your suspicions than ‘the elves were acting dodgy.’”

Gaspard tilted his head to the side. “That ‘ambassador’ Briala used to be a servant of Celene’s. That is, until my cousin had her arrested for crimes against the empire to cover up a political mistake. If anyone in this room wishes Celene harm, Inquisitor, it’s that elf. She certainly has reason,” He sighed. “Be as discreet as possible. I detest the Game, but if we do not play it well, our enemies will make us look like villains. Oh, but we are keeping the court waiting, Inquisitor. Shall we?”

Max followed the Duke up the steps around the fountain and to the entrance of the palace building. John and Josephine were waiting just in front of the gates. 

Gaspard bowed to Josephine. “Lady Montilyet. I’ve heard much.”

Josephine curtsied and turned to John. “Duke Gaspard, may I present to you Commander John Shepard. Please forgive him in advance for any offense he might give; he’s...new, to this world and it’s customs.”

John frowned. “I think being polite is universal, Josie.”

Gaspard’s eyes widened. “You mean, you are the Spaceman I keep hearing about? The man from another world?”

John groaned and nodded. “Yeah, that’s me. Pleasure to meet you, your royaltyness.”

Both Josephine and Gaspard gasped, although for different reasons. 

“No, the pleasure is all mine! I am truly honored and humbled to meet a man such as yourself.” Gaspard said with a low bow. “Before the night is over, you simply must show me those beeotics of yours! I would love to see it in action.”

John smiled nervously and nodded. 

Gaspard seemed to sense he was uncomfortable and grinned. “Well then, I shall see you all inside.”

The duke walked inside the palace and the moment he was inside, Max laughed. “Well so far this night has been fun. Here’s hoping every noble is as bad at the Game as the Duke is.” He said happily before following Gaspard inside. 

Josephine turned to John. “Okay first, when we are finished here, we are having a chat about ‘royaltyness’ and political timing.”

John grinned at her. And secondly, I must warn you before we go inside: how you speak to the court is a matter of life and death. It is no simple matter of etiquette and protocol. Every word, every gesture is measured and evaluated for weakness.”

John snickered. “Don’t they sound delightful. Honestly, I’m shocked Max hasn’t invited the court over to Skyhold for dinner.”

Josephine didn’t smile at his joke. Instead, she looked to have gotten more stressed. “I’m serious. The Game is like Wicked Grace played for the death. You must never reveal your cards. Even if you don’t have any. When you meet the Empress, the eyes of the entire court will be upon you,” Josephine sighed. “You were safer staring down Corypheus.” 

John raised a hand. “Actually, Max was the one staring Corypheus down. I was close by, pinned down by the Archdemon dragon thing.”

Josephine frowned. “Alright then you were safer staring down the dragon. You’re missing my point.”

John smiled, stepping closer to her. “Is all this worry just for my sake?”

Josephine breathed deeply, forcing herself to calm down. “You’re going into there unarmed! If anything happens to you…”

John reaches out and grasped hold of her hands. “I’ve dealt with politics before, you know. Besides, I’ve ran under a Reaper as it fought the mother of all Thresher Maws as well as survived a suicide mission. I think I’ll be alright if I accidentally step on someone’s shoes.”

Josephine went to protest but John shushed her by giving her a quick peck on the cheek. “I’ll be fine, Josie. I’m the famous Spaceman, remember?”

Josephine snickered and smiled , despite her best efforts not to. “Alright, that  _ was  _ pretty funny.”

John grinned. “Says you. You didn’t get called by your stupid nickname by a would be emperor.”

Josephine covered her mouth to muffle the sound of her chuckling as the two headed inside the palace. 

Upon entering, they met up with the others who were waiting near the door to the ballroom. As a group, they entered the sprawling ballroom, filled with nobles and servants moving to and fro. A man with a list met them and called for the room to settle down. The man began to announce them to the room. Starting with Gaspard, he would call out their names and then they were to walk down the dance floor towards a blonde haired woman in a huge bright blue dress at the other end of the room. She had to be Celene. 

John swallowed, awaiting his turn to be called. 

“And now, presenting: Grand Duke Gaspard de Chalons. And accompanying him...Lord Inquisitor Trevelyn, son of Bann Trevelyn of Ostwick. Shepard—.”

John went to go but Josephine lightly tapped his shoulder, shaking her head. ‘Not yet.’ She mouthed. 

“—and leash of the wayward Order of Templars, purger of the heretics from the ranks of the faithful!” The announced continued as Max calmly started to make his way across the dance floor. 

John grunted. “That’s not even close to how it went.” He mumbled. 

“Hush!” Josephine snapped at him. 

“Champion of the Blessed Andraste herself! Accompanying the Inquisitor: Seeker Cassandra Allegra Portia Calogera Filomena—.”

“Get on with it!” Barked Cassandra as she stepped down to the floor. The announcer continued, recovering quickly from the interruption. 

“...Pentaghast. Fourteenth cousin to the King of Nevarra, nine times removed. Hero of Orlais, Right Hand of the Divine. Renowned author Varric Tethras. Ser Cullen Stanton Rutherford of Honnleath. Commander of the forces of the Inquisition. Former Knight-Commander of Kirkwall. Lady Leliana, Nightingale of the Imperial Court. Veteran of the Fifth Blight. Seneschal of the Inquisition and Left Hand of the Divine. Lady Josephine Cherette Montilyet of Antiva City. Ambassador of the Inquisition,”

Josephine stepped away from John, leaving him with Aiden. 

“ Warden Aiden Cousand,” At the mention of Aiden’s name, the room went abuzz with voices as everyone gasped in shock and whispered to themselves. Aiden  _ was  _ a legendary figure, after all. John still didn’t know the specifics but from what he had heard, Aiden was known throughout practically all of Thedas. Much like how he was known throughout the Milky Way. 

“Warden Commander of Ferelden. Arl of Amaranthine. Dark Wolf of the underground.  Champion of Redcliffe. Vanquisher of the Archdemon Urthemiel. Savior and Veteran of the Fifth Blight. And Hero of Ferelden.”

Aiden winked to John as he passed. When he started walking, the room grew quiet and people strained to see better. Everyone wanted to see the legend that was the Warden.

John sighed. These people were big fans of Aiden. Like fanboys almost. 

With a jolt, he realized his name still hadn’t been called. The announcer must not have gotten it. 

John stood awkwardly as people began to notice he hadn’t been called. Max, who had noticed as well, turned around towards him and shouted so that everyone in the room could hear him. “And Commander John Shepard of the Normandy. He’s a Spectre or elite soldier, Hero of the Citadel and vanquisher of the Reapers. Oh, and he’s the Spaceman from another world. You might have heard of him.” 

John grinned. He was surprised that Max remembered his titles from home, though he wished Max had left out the Spaceman part. John smiled nervously and waved to a few people as everyone stared at him in wonder. He walked quickly across the dance floor to join the others as they stood before the Empress and another woman in a silver dress with short hair. 

Gaspard gave a small bow. “Cousin. My dear sister.”

Empress Celene nodded. “Grand Duke. We are always honored when your presence graces our court.”

Gaspard snorted. “Don’t waste my time with pleasantries, Celene. We have business to conclude.”

Celene smiled. “We will meet for the negotiations after we have seen to our other guests.” 

Gaspard bowed once more and walked away. 

Josephine tapped on John’s arm and led him away, following the others as they left Max to talk to the Empress. 

Celene gave a slight curtsy. “Lord Inquisitor, we welcome you to the Winter Palace. Allow us to present our cousin Florianne, Grand Duchess of Lydes, without whom this gathering would never have been possible.”

Florianne smiled at Max, though the smile never reached her eyes. “What am unexpected pleasure. I was not aware the Inquisition would be part of our festivities. We will certainly speak later, Inquisitor.” She said before backing away. 

_ Well she’s up to something shady. I definitely screwed up some of her plans, that’s for sure. _

“Your arrival at court is like a cool wind on a summer’s day.” Celene said pleasantly. 

Max grinned. “Let’s hope the breeze does not herald an oncoming storm. That’s been known to happen.”

Celene raised an eyebrow. “Even the wisest mistake fair winds for foul. We are at the mercy of the skies, Inquisitor. How do you find Halamshiral?” She asked.

Without missing a beat, Max said, “I have no words to suffice. Halamshiral has many beauties, and I couldn’t do them justice. Although I especially like the snack tables.”

Celene smiled at him and he could tell the smile was genuine. “Your modesty does you credit, and speaks well for the Inquisition. Feel free to enjoy the pleasures of the ballroom, Inquisitor. We look forward to watching you dance. And I personally love the sugar cakes.”

Max chuckled and bowed, walking off the dance floor to the sidelines where Leliana was waiting. As this was a ball, she wasn’t heading her cowl. Instead, she had her bright red hair out on display, much to her annoyance. 

“Inquisitor. A word, when you have a moment.”

Max followed her out to the Vestibule, nodding to Josephine and another noble. 

John was standing nearby, keeping an eye on Josephine as she talked to the younger woman. As he listened, he was shocked to find out that the other woman was Josephine’s sister. 

“Tell me Yvette, how are Mama and Papa? Are they in good health? Do they want for anything?” Josephine was asking.

“Papa’s perfectly happy in the studies.  _ Mother  _ is the same as always.” Yvette said.

“Meaning she’s after you to do more work.”

“You always take her side!”

Josephine snorted. “I don’t ‘take her side.’ I happen to think, as she does, you might attend to more of the estate’s duties. Also, so stop slouching.”

John snickered as he walked up to the two ladies. 

When Yvette saw him, she bounced up and down in excitement. “Josephine! Oh, Josephine! Is this him?”

Josephine sighed. “Shepard, please allow me to present to you my younger sister, Yvette Gabriella Montilyet.”

John smiled. “There can never be too many Lady Montilyets in Thedas, can there?”

Yvette giggled. “Spaceman! I’ve heard so much about you! But not as much as I want. Josephine writes but she never  _ tells  _ me anything. Is it true you and Josephine are going to elope and move to the Anderfels and join the Grey Wardens and fight darkspawn?”

“Yvette!” Snapped Josephine. 

Yvette frowned. “I want to know!”

John grinned. “I already packed our bags, didn’t I darling?”

Yvette flapped her hands. “I knew it!”

Josephine glared at him. “John, please give her no more ammunition, I beg you.”

John laughed, turning to Yvette. “So tell me about yourself Pady Yvette. This is the first time I’ve encountered any of Josephine’s family.”

Yvette gave a short snort. “She would forget to mention the artists. I’ve been studying painting under Antiva’s royal tutors. You should be proud Josie. I’m going to be exhibiting my work next season in the city’s biggest salon.”

Josephine raised an eye, grinning. “Have you actually sat down and finished a painting yet?”

“I must wait for my inspiration!” 

Josephine shook her head. “And I must wait for your tutor’s bills.”

John snickered. “Enjoying the ball so far, Josie?”

Josephine nodded. “I see many—.”

Yvette sighed. “The dancing is so dull, Commander, but the empress’s gallery is  _ magnificent _ !”

“Yvette…” Warned Josephine. 

Yvette bowed her head. “Sorry, Josie.”

Smiling, John nodded to Josephine. “Go on, Josephine.”

“Val Royeaux must be empty, so many of the empire’s diners are in attendance. They’ve noticed the empress paying you and Max special attention, but they don’t quite know how to take advantage of it yet. This uncertainty won’t last long, I’m afraid. Which is why you are staying close by to me so I can make sure no one here uses you.”

“Well, I wouldn’t mind being used by one person in this palace.” John said with a grin. 

Josephine sighed. “Oh, you are incorrigible.”

Yvette snickered. 

“This may be my only chance to hear about when Josie was a girl. What was she like, Yvette?” John asked, thinking it best to change the subject before Josephine got too annoyed. 

The younger Montilyet giggled. “Oh, yes! Has she told you about when she was ten and—.”

“Yvette. Stop.”

“Fine. What about when you were climbing the cliffs by the—.”

“No.”

“She once told the Duke of—.”

“Absolutely not.”

“Hrmph. She still plays with her doll collection when no one’s looking!” Yvette said quickly.

“Yvette!” Josephine shouted. “That’s...absurd. Absolutely preposterous!”

Both John and Yvette laughed. 

Still laughing, John looked at Josephine who was blushing intensely. “That’s too bad. If it was true, that would make you even more adorable.”

“Really?” Exclaimed Josephine. Her blush had gotten redder. When John and Yvette stared at her, she regained her composure. “I mean...That’s nice.” 

John smiled. “Ah, that’s adorable.”

 

Max followed Leliana out to the Vestibule and to a secluded corner, away from any potential prying ears. Aiden had followed them out and was now chatting with Cassandra and Varric on the other side of the hall. 

Leliana turned to Max after checking to make sure no one was too close to them. “Good, we have some privacy. What did the duke say?”

“He points the finger at Briala. Though I’m not inclined to agree with him; not without learning more information.”

Leliana nodded in agreement. “The ambassador is up to something, but she can’t be our focus. The best place to strike at Celene is by her side,” She sat down on a couch, crossing her legs. “Empress Celene is fascinated by mysticism- forseeing the future, speaking with the dead, that sort of rubbish. She has an ‘occult advisor’. An apostate who charmed the empress and key members of the court as if by magic. I’ve had dealings with her in the past. She is ruthless and capable of anything.”

Max grinned. “It’s Morrigan, isn’t it?”

Leliana frowned, surprised. “How did you know?”

Max chuckled. “I’ve only ever heard you knowing one ruthless apostate in your time. Who else could it be?”

Leliana grunted in annoyance. “Don’t tell Aiden, please. He doesn’t need to know.”

Max shook his head, smiling. “Yeah, sure. So you think she’s controlling the minds of the court? That’d be powerful blood magic.”

“While she hasn’t used blood magic in the past, I doubt it is beneath her. She’s worth investigating at least. Can’t be sure of anything here. But both leads point towards the guest wing. It’s a promising place to start. I’ll coordinate with our spies to see if I can find anything better. I will be in the ballroom if you need me. I’ll send for John, Cassandra, and Varric to join you later. Right now, just mingle to keep up appearances.” 

Max nodded as Leliana stood up and grabbed Aiden, yanking him away. Max walked over to Cassandra and Varric as they stood, mocking the nobles. As he came up to them, Varric snickered. “Well there’s my cue to go find John and hide behind him. Those dwarves over there are from the Merchants Guild and I may or may not have been neglecting to pay the Guild for a few weeks.” 

Max laughed and waved the dwarf away. 

Cassandra grunted in disgust. “This ball is a waste of time, like all Orlesian foolishness. Let’s find the assassin and get out of here.”

“First, I don’t suppose you’d like to dance, Lady Cassandra?”

Cassandra blushed. “Now? This is...hardly the time. We’re here to find a killer, not...dance.”

Max smirked, leaning forward and giving her a nudge. “Ah come on, Cass. Chances are by the end of the night, you’ll want to dance with me anyway. I mean, who can resist my irresistible charm?”

“What charm?” Cassandra scoffed at him. But in truth, her heart was fluttering all because he had called her Cass. No one before him had called her Cass and she was quickly finding that it sounded good. At least when it came from him. 

He laughed. “Well I thought I had charm but now I’m not so sure. You know what? I must have misplaced it at the front gates. That’s got to be it.”

Cassandra chuckled and Max snapped his fingers and jumped in victory. “Yess! I got you to laugh! I can check that off my to do list tonight.”

His constant good mood and childlike manner was infectious. Ironically, that was what made him such a good leader. Though Cassandra wouldn’t be the one to tell him that. It would go straight to his head. More so than making her laugh. Which always seemed like a priority for him. He was constantly joking with her and doing anything and everything he could to get her to laugh and let her guard down. And if she had to be honest with herself, she liked that he was able to do just that. 

She smiled, turning away so Max wouldn’t see the blush creeping to her cheeks.  _ Sweet Maker, I have to get out of here before I give in to his ‘charm’ and dance with him! _

Luckily, Max excused himself so he could look for clues. He searched the gardens and the grand library, recovering some notes from agents talking about the servants quarters. He was making his way back to the ballroom to gather up John, Cassandra, and Varric when the second bell rang. He was now fashionably late. 

Max was almost to the door when he heard someone call out to him from up the stairs. 

“The leader of the new Inquisition, fabled Herald of the faith.”

Max turned to see who has spoken and his eyes widened in surprise. A dark haired woman with almost yellow eyes was walking down the stairs. She wore a red velvet dress with a low neckline and a silver necklace. Her black hair was tied up in a ponytail. She spoke with an accent he couldn’t quite place. 

“Delivered from the grasp of the Fade by the hand of blessed Andraste herself,” The woman said as she reached the bottom of the stairs and stood before Max, studying him with curious eyes. “What could bring such an exalted creature here to the Imperial Court, I wonder? Do even you know?”

Max crossed his arms. He already had an idea as to who she was. “We may never know. Courtly intrigue and all that.”

The woman smiled, giving a slight nod of approval. “Such intrigue obscures much, but not all,” she curtsied and the next thing she said confirmed his suspicions. “I am Morrigan. Some call me advisor to Empress Celene on matters of the arcane.”

Max grinned but before he could say anything, Morrigan gestured for him to follow her as she walked along the railing overlooking the stairs leading down to the outside. 

“You...have been very busy this evening, hunting in every dark corner of the palace. Perhaps you and I hunt the same prey?”

Max raised an eye. “I don’t know. Do we?”

Morrigan chuckled. “You are being coy.”

“I’m being careful.”

Morrigan shrugged. “Not unwise, here of all places. Allow me to speak first, then. Recently I found and killed, an unwelcome guest within these very halls. An agent of Tevinter. So I offer you this, Inquisitor: a key found on the Tevinter’s body. Where it leads, I cannot say. Yet if Celene is in danger, I cannot leave her side long enough to search. You can.”

While Max usually wasn’t that trusting of people he had just met, he reasoned that if Aiden had trusted the mage during the Blight, then she must be alright. He took the key and stashed it away in his pocket. “I may find the time to try a door or two.”

Morrigan nodded her thanks. “Proceed with caution, Inquisitor. Enemies abound, and not all of them aligned with Tevinter. What comes next will be most exciting.”

They moved over back towards the door to the ballroom and just as they were going to part ways, the door swung open and Aiden and Leliana stepped through. 

Upon seeing them, Morrigan froze. Aiden gasped while Leliana glared angrily at Max as if it was his fault they’d walked into each other. 

“Shit!” Leliana hissed.

Aiden’s surprised features quickly changed to excitement and glee. He stepped forward and wrapped Morrigan up in a bear hug. Caught off guard, she just stood there nervously. 

“Morrigan!” Aiden said happily as he hugged his old friend. 

“Morrigan.” Leliana said sourly. 

“Aiden?” Morrigan said, still shocked that Aiden was there. 

Max looked at the three and not to be excluded, he grinned. “And Max!”

Aiden stepped back and Morrigan readjusted her necklace. “Damn, it’s good to see you again! I had no idea you were going to be here!” Aiden said cheerfully. 

Morrigan cleared her throat. “Me either. I wasn’t aware that you had returned from your quest. Much less that you would join the Inquisition with Leliana.”

Leliana coughed, tugging on Aiden’s sleeve. “Well it was nice to catch up with you but we really must be going—.”

“Nonsense! We haven’t seen each other in ages, Leliana. So Morrigan, how have you been? And...how is our son doing? Is he here with you? Can I see him?”

Max choked. “Bwha? What? Son? Since when did you and Leliana have a kid?”

Leliana smacked her forehead and groaned. “And he’s the last hope for Thedas? Maker, we’re doomed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah I’m excited! For what my veterans readers already know is coming and for my idea for John in the Winter Palace. I think you’ll like it, as shocking as it might be haha   
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Until next time :)


	43. Blood on the Tiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and John check out the servants quarters and Max has a dance. And Josephine runs into trouble

CHAPTER FORTY THREE

 

Morrigan shifted her feet nervously. She looked like she was suddenly uncomfortable being there. “Kieran is...doing well. He’s in a safe place right now until the night is over. Can we please not talk about him right now? There’s an assassin here to worry about.”

Max snorted with laughter. “Oh we are definitely talking about Aiden’s son. The assassin isn’t going anywhere and besides, this is far more important.”

Aiden coughed, looking sidelong at the Inquisitor. “Um, Max? Can you maybe leave? This doesn’t concern you.”

Max groaned. “Ughh, fine. Only because Leliana looks about ready to murder me. I’ll go gather the troops and check out the servants wing. But we are gonna talk about the kid thing later. Otherwise I’ll lose sleep over it.”

“Max…” Aiden warned. 

“Right, I’m going now.”

 

“Come on, we’re going to go check out some leads.” 

John turned to Max as he walked over to him, along with Varric and Cassandra. 

“What leads?” Josephine asked. 

Max grinned. “I’ll tell you once I find out if they’re good or not. So Shepard, you coming with?”

John nodded. “Course. Especially since without me, all you guys really have is maybe a dagger or two.”

Varric coughed. “Excuse me, but I have Bianca with me.”

John raised an eye. “The guards actually let you bring in a crossbow?”

Varric snickered. “‘Let?’ I smuggled her in. Duh.”

Cassandra grunted in disgust and stepped up beside Josephine. “I’ll stay on this end and keep an eye out for anything suspicious in the ballroom. And keep my other eye on Josephine.”

The Antivan frowned. “I don’t need protecting.”

Max nodded. “Actually, that’s a good idea. You’re the Inquisition’s ambassador Josephine. Which makes you a prime target for a Tevinter agent.”

Josephine put her hand on her hips. “What about Cullen and Leliana? They won’t have a bodyguard.”

“Right, they won’t because they don’t need one. Cullen is a veteran soldier and Leliana is Leliana. Plus she’s hanging out with Aiden and an old friend right now so I doubt anyone would be stupid enough to try and get to her. But you don’t know how to fight and so you are an easy target.”

Josephine grumbled but she saw the sense in his argument. “Fine.” She mumbled.

John gave her a quick kiss. “Thank you.”

“Keep her safe.” John said to Cassandra who nodded. Then he turned to Max and Varric. “Alright so where are we going?”

“Somewhere we aren’t supposed to be.” Max said with a wink as they made their way through the crowd of nobles. 

“Sounds like fun.” John said, following the Inquisitor through a side room and down some stairs. They soon came to a hallway where they found a couple bodies lying on the ground, covered in blood. The bodies were just outside a storage room. Down the hall, was a door leading to the outside. 

Max shook his head. “Servants. Stabbed in the back. They appear to have been running away from outside. Let’s take a closer look.”

Max led the way through the hall and outside. They dropped down into an open foyer with another fountain in the middle. Decorative golden lions were perched around the fountain. Up above was a ledge that clung to the side of the palace. Another body, a noble, was lying in front of the fountain, with a strange looking knife sticking out of his back. 

Max knelt down beside the dead noble, inspecting the daggers crest. “This was no servant. What was he doing here?”

“Besides getting stabbed, you mean?” Varric said with a snicker. 

John grinned. “Maybe he was out for an evening stroll that went horribly wrong?”

Max scratched his chin. “That knife bears the Chalons family crest. Gaspard’s crest. I’d say it’s time to have a word with the duke.”

“Max.” John warned as an elven servant came running around the corner, screaming as a group of Venatori and a person dressed as a harlequin pursued her. The harlequin slashed the servant’s throat, killing her. John raised his hand to throw a singularity but before he could, the harlequin threw a flask on the ground and disappeared in the smoke that erupted from it. The killer reappeared up on the ledge above them and went into the building. 

John cursed. He should have expected a move like that. 

His Omni blade came out as he switched his attention to the Venatori. There were only four of them thankfully. He clenched his fist and one of the Ventatori was caught in his biotic hold, long enough for Varric to shoot him. Max darted past him and parried a sword thrust from one of the remaining zealots. Breaking the man’s guard by side stepping, Max stuck him in the gut and he went down. 

John sliced the blades of the last two Venatori in half and easily pierced their sides, killing them quickly. 

“Is it just me or are the bad guys getting easier to kill?” Varric asked as the last zealot fell. 

Max snickered. “Nah, we’re just that good, we make it look easy. Now come on, let’s go find that harlequin.”

They found their way back into the building, killing a few Venatori agents as they went until they reached where the harlequin assassin had gone. The man was with a group of ten Venatori soldiers. 

John peered around the corner to look at them and then backed off, regrouping with Max and Varric. “Alright,” he whispered. “There’s about ten of them. The clown guy has five bogeys around him, three of the hostiles are at the end of the corridor and the remaining two are facing towards us. I say I go out first with a biotic shield raised so Varric, you shoot the three at the far end before they can get away. Max, you’ll be beside me as we advance, cutting down the two closest to us. And then we’ll focus on the clown and the others. Does that—.”

Max feigned a yawn. “I have a better plan.”

Varric groaned. “Oh boy, here it comes.”

John frowned at the other man. “What’s your plan then?”

Max grinned. “We attack them.” 

And with that, Max simply walked around the corner, whistling. 

“What the hell is wrong with you!” John hissed as he rushed to follow Max. 

As John rounded the corner, the group of Venatori soldiers were already charging towards Max. Max held his ground, raising his left hand and thrusting it outward. The Anchor shone brilliantly and magical energy dripped from his palm. A rift was suddenly opened in the middle of the group and in a flash, all except two of the soldiers were dragged screaming into the rift, dissolving once they passed through. The remaining two saw that the action had drained Max and seeing their one chance, they ran at him, swords raised. One never reached Max as a bolt suddenly appeared in his face. The second man found he was facing John as he stepped in front of his friend. John ducked under the sword and stepped in close. He grabbed the man and stuck him like a pig. The man went limp and fell to the floor, clutching his chest. 

Out of the corner of his eye, John saw a faint shimmer moving to the right of him.  _ Not again, pal.  _

He flicked his wrist and a shockwave surged towards the glimmer which dissipated as his biotics hit the harlequin who had been trying to get behind them. The harlequin was thrown against the wall and held there. The man struggled against John’s biotics but it was a useless effort. John flinched as a knife suddenly struck the man’s face, hitting him right in his eye socket. John released his hold and the now dead harlequin slumped down. 

John turned and looked at Varric and Max questioningly. “Was that knife one of yours?”

Varric shook his head. “Not mine. I would have just shot him.”

“Fancy meeting you here.” A woman said as she came around the corner. She was an elven woman with red hair poking out from under a purple hued mask. She wore a green and white dress. And while she didn’t appear to be armed, John was willing to bet that she had a few hidden knives on her somewhere. 

“Hey John, I found who threw that mystery knife.” Varric said with a chuckle. 

The elf walked up to them, casually walking around the bodies and ash piles of the Venatori agents. 

“Inquisitor Trevelyan. What a surprise! My reports said you were terribly boring.” The elf said with a small bow. 

John snickered. “You clearly haven’t met Max then. He’s a lot of things but I wouldn’t call him boring. Insane, maybe.”

Max rolled his eyes as the elf continued. “We haven’t been properly introduced, have we? I’m Ambassador Briala.”

Max raised an eye. “‘Ambassador,’ is it? Whose ambassador are you, exactly?”

Briala smiled. “If the nobility is going to trust elves as if we are not citizens, we may as well have the trappings of a foreign power,” She nodded towards the bodies. “You cleaned this place out. It will take months to get all the Tevinter blood off the marble. I came down here to save or avenge my missing people, but you’ve beaten me to it.”

Briala moved out onto the terrace and John followed her, with John and Varric close behind. “So...the Council of Herald’s emissary in the courtyard...that’s not your work, is it?”

“He was dead when I arrived. Any killer worth their salt would have gotten rid of the body so my bet is that whoever killed him, wanted him to be found.” Max said, scratching his beard. 

Briala nodded in agreement. “I expected as much. You may have arrived with the Duke, but you don’t seem to be doing his dirty work. I know he was smuggling in chevaliers, but killing a council emissary? Bringing Tevinter assassins into the palace? These are desperate acts. Gaspard must be planning to strike tonight.”

Max crossed his arms. “Are you sure he’s behind this? He was too...easy going for a man plotting treason. Besides, do you really think any of his men would be dumb enough to leave a dagger with his crest behind? That’s like a kid saying they didn’t eat the last cookie when they have crumbs on their mouth.”

Briala snorted. “Don’t let his charm blind you. He’s Orlesian. That smile is his mask. But you may be onto something about the dagger. Hmm. I misjudged you, Inquisitor. You might be an ally worth having. What could you do with an army of elven spies at your disposal? You should think about it.”

Max smiled. “You know how to make a sales pitch ambassador, ill give you that.”

Briala laughed. “I do, don’t I? I know which way the wind is blowing. I’d bet coin that you’ll be part of the peace talks before the night is over. And if you happen to lean a little bit our way? It...could prove advantageous to us both. Just a thought. I’ll see you back in the ballroom, Inquisitor.” Briala said before jumping down from the ledge. 

John rubbed the back of his head, stepping up alongside Max. “Man, are all Orlesians like that?”

Max shrugged. “Pretty much, yeah.”

Varric laughed. “My good sir, you must hear the droning of Lord Full of Shit.” 

Both Max and John stared quizzically at the dwarf.

Varric frowned. “Inside joke.”

“You’re one odd dwarf, Varric.” John stated. 

And with that, they hurried back to the ballroom so as not to be missed for too long. As they stepped back into the hall, Florianne asked for a dance with Max and the two stepped out onto the dance floor. Varric went to go find Aiden and John looked for Josephine. He found her with Cassandra. The two were deep in conversation when he walked up to them. They stopped talking abruptly when he arrived but he didn’t ask about it. It had been a private conversation, that much was clear. 

“Evening, ladies. Enjoying the ball?” He asked them. 

Cassandra grunted in disgust, which was her answer. 

Josephine smiled fondly at him. “So far it’s been nice, if a little tense. Is that Max out there dancing with the duchess?”

John nodded and the Antivan snickered. “Well he definitely dances better than you, that’s for sure.”

Cassandra snorted, watching Max dance with a grace she didn’t know he had. 

John groaned. Even in another world, people still made fun of his nonexistent dancing skills. 

As the dancers slowly dwindled, it was just Max dancing with the duchess now. John could see their mouths moving but he couldn’t hear what they were saying. Florianne curtsied and walked away after looking over at John. She was probably curious about the Spaceman, much like everyone else at the palace. 

Max worked his way over to where they stood and as he walked up, Josephine laughed. “You’ll be the talk of the court for months. We should take you dancing more often.”

Max grinned. “I’d happily do more dancing. Just not with Corypheus.”

John snorted. “Yeah, the height difference would make it difficult to keep a steady rhythm.”

Josephine giggled. “I promise not to invite him to your next ball.”

“Were you dancing with Duchess Florianne?” Leliana asked as she and Cullen stepped up to the group. 

Cullen shook his head. “More importantly, what happened in the servant’s quarters? I heard there was fighting.”

Josephine sighed, rubbing her temple. “I hope you have good news. It appears the peace talks are crumbling.”

Max nodded eagerly. “There was some Venatori agents in the servants quarters but we took care of them. But as I was dancing, the grand duchess tried to convince me Gaspard is the traitor. She also slipped up at least five times and practically told me she is trying to blame him.”

Leliana nodded. “Florianne and her brother are thick as thieves, but she would give him up in an instant to save herself.”

Cullen frowned. “Then...the attack on the empress  _ will  _ happen tonight.”

“Oh it most definitely will.” Scoffed Max. 

Cassandra stretched and walked a bit away while John looked around at the four of them, trying to keep up. Politics and intrigue were beyond him. Even back home, he hated it all. 

“Warning Celene is pointless,” Josephine said with a frown. “She needs these talks to succeed, and to flee would admit defeat.”

Leliana shrugged. “Then perhaps we should let her die.”

John threw his hands up. “Woah, woah! I thought we were here to  _ stop  _ the assassination.”

Leliana turned her gaze on John. “Listen to me carefully. What Corypheus wants is chaos. Even with Celene alive, that could still happen. To foil his plan, the empire must remain strong. This evening, someone must emerge victorious.”

Cullen nodded, getting what the spymaster was playing at. “And it doesn’t need to be Celene. She’s right.”

“Do you realize what you’re suggesting, Leliana?” Hissed Josie.

Leliana blinked. “Sometimes the best path is not the easiest one.”

Max crossed his arms. We came here to save Celene. So that’s what we’re going to do.”

“Then you must not only save her life, but her empire.” Leliana said. 

Josephine nodded. “That means giving her a victory over both Gaspard and Briala. If there is truly proof Gaspard’s in league with Corypheus, that would be a good place to start.”

“What did Duchess Florianne tell you?” Asked Leliana.

Max snickered. “She said Gaspard’s mercenary Captain is in the royal wing. That he knows about the assassination. Which is definitely a trap.”

“Definitely.” John added. 

“Or a lead,” Josephine said hopefully. “Either way, you two should search the private quarters in that wing for clues.”

“While you do that, I’ll work on getting more of our soldiers into the building.” Cullen said with a bow.

Josephine stepped up to John and gave him a small peck on his cheek. “Be careful..”

Max grinned. “Don’t worry, I’ll keep an eye on the overpowered man from space. See you in a bit.”

 

After Max and John had headed off for the royal wing with Cassandra in tow, Josephine took the time to speak with her sister again. She was in the middle of chastising Yvette for not taking her studies seriously when the duchess came up behind her, startling her. 

Florianne smiled. “Terribly sorry for scaring you, Lady Montilyet. But I have an urgent matter I wish to discuss with you.”

Josephine clutched her chest, slowing her heartbeat. “You’re fine, Duchess Florianne. What do you want to talk about?”

Florianne cleared her throat. “It’s regarding the Inquisition’s Spaceman. And it isn’t for wandering ears…”

Josephine frowned. “Did Shepard cause some sort of insult? I apologize on his behalf, he’s not accustomed to the Game or the court. What did he do?”

Florianne cringed. “It would be best if we could talk privately. What he did was...rather obscene. I’m surprised no one has told you already.”

Josephine nodded, sighing as she followed the duchess into a side hall. “I swear, if he made another inappropriate comment about masks and—.” She gasped when she suddenly felt the cold touch of a dagger to her throat. Florianne smiled cruelly at her as she held the dagger to her neck. 

Josephine froze, a yell caught in her throat. 

“Thank you for agreeing to come along with me, Ambassador Montilyet. Dealing with the Inquisitor and that pesky Shepard would have been harder to do without you.”

Josephine swallowed nervously, her breath short and fast. “You. You’re the assassin.” 

Florianne laughed. “It’s about time someone besides the Inquisitor figured it out.”

“Why do you need me?” 

The duchess grinned, forcing Josephine to start walking with the blade still against her neck. “Because, you’re leverage against your dear lover boy. Don’t worry though: if you try anything on the way to the meeting, I’ll slit your throat before Shepard can see,” To prove her point, she pushed the blade into her neck, drawing a couple drops of blood. “Now pick up the pace. Wouldn’t want to be late to your last dance, now would you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe the plot thickens. I think you all will really be surprised/enjoy next chapter. You’ll see a new side of John;) in more ways than one haha  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter too! Until next time:)


	44. Smear the Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Florianne reveals herself as the assassin and John will do anything to protect those he cares about. Note: this is a fairly violent chapter but nothing crazy gory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And hey I couldn’t contain my excitement for doing this chapter so I just sat down and wrote it in a day haha

CHAPTER FORTY FOUR

 

He had to admit, the sight laid out before him could not be more entertaining. John, Cassandra, and Max had done a thorough job of checking the royal wing and had even gotten some dirt on Briala from a servant they’d rescued from another harlequin. They were about to move on when they had heard someone calling for help in the empress’ own bedroom. After Max picked the lock on the door, they had gone inside the room to find a man shackled to the bed, with only a helmet on. Cassandra had averted her eyes while Max and John had burst out laughing. It was obvious even to John what had happened to this fool of a man. 

Grinning from ear to ear, Max stepped up beside the bed, careful not to look down. “So...care to explain yourself?”

The naked man strained against his handcuffs. “It’s not what it looks like! Honestly, I would have preferred if it were what it looks like.”

John snorted. “Oh this is getting better and better.”

“The empress led me to believe I would be...rewarded for betraying the grand duke. This...was not what I had hoped for.”

Max chuckled. “I can imagine you thought your reward would be.”

“Please, I beg you, don’t tell Gaspard! The empress beguiled me! Into giving her information about...plans for troop movements in the palace tonight. She knows everything! Everything! The duke’s surprise attack has been countered before it ever began. She’s turned it into a trap. The moment he strikes, she’ll have him arrested for treason.”

Cassandra grunted in disgust. “I don’t know which is worse: Celene for using such a tactic or him for falling for it.”

“Him for falling for it. Anyone with half a brain would have seen this coming.” John said with a chuckle. 

Max shook his head, laughing. “I’ll protect you from Gaspard if you’re willing to testify about Celene’s trap. Though, I’d stay here until one of my agents brings you some clothes. You probably don’t want to make the walk of shame around the palace.”

The chevalier nodded enthusiastically. “I’ll do anything. Anything!”

With another laugh, Max picked the locks and set the man free. Then the three of them left the room, closing it behind them and made their way out to what looked like part of the wing that was still being renovated. 

John rubbed his shoulder. “I wish Florianne would just spring the trap already instead of having us wander around looking for it.”

Max chuckled. “Yeah, that would be a lot easier. And less time consuming too.”

They were about to turn around and check another side room or something when they heard a man’s voice shouting from behind a big blue door. He sounded extremely pissed off. “You painted Orlesian assholes! When I get out of this, I’ll butcher you like the pigs you are!”

Cassandra nodded at the door. “There’s your trap, I’d wager.”

Max grinned. “Well then let’s go trigger it.”

John and Cassandra followed Max as he pushed open the door and ran out into an open courtyard, stopping when they saw what was there. An idle rift was in the middle of the courtyard, like one of the rifts they’d come across in the Fallow Mire. Below it, stood a bunch of Venatori archers, with all their bows pointed at them. Tied to a post was a bald man wearing mercenary armor. On the other side of the yard and up above on a terrace, stood Florianne. Max quickly hid his left hand behind his back, which was crackling with energy from the nearby rift. 

“Inquisitor! What a pleasure! I wasn’t certain you’d attend,” Florianne said as she put her hands on the railing and looked down at them. “You’re such a challenge to read, I had no idea if you’d taken my bait.”

Max bowed his head slightly. “I fear I’m a bit busy at the moment, if you were looking for a dance partner.”

Florianne snickered. “Yes, I see that. Such a pity you did not save one last dance for me. It was kind of you to walk into my trap so willingly. I was so tired of your meddling. Corypheus insisted that the empress did tonight, and I would hate to disappoint him.”

Max sneered at her. “You’re not being kind, Florianne. He’s got to get used to disappointment.”

“Hah! Burn.” John said to no one in particular. 

Florianne tilted her head to the side. “But not today, I think.” She laughed. “In their darkest dreams, no one imagines I would assassinate Celene myself. All I need is to keep you out of the ballroom long enough to strike. A pity you’ll miss the rest of the ball, Inquisitor. They’ll be talking of it for years. Kill him, and bring me his marked hand. It will make a fine gift for the master.”

John coughed loudly, making the duchess’ gaze turn on him. “You see, I don’t think you planned this trap as well as you should have. You didn’t take into account that I’m here. If I wanted to, I could flick my wrist and freeze you with my biotics.”

Florianne smiled cruelly. “Oh, I’m not so worried about that happening. You see ‘Commander’, I have a plan set in place should you decide to get...testy. Bring her out!” She barked.

Yet another harlequin stepped out onto the terrace but he wasn’t alone. With a knife held against her throat, the harlequin pushed Josephine in front of him. Her hair was matted and her face was all sweaty from nerves. Her Inquisition outfit was in tatters. She was trembling, terrified. Dried blood was under her nose and fresh blood was slowly trickling down her neck from the blade nicking it. Even at a distance, John could tell that she was crying quietly. She looked to him fearfully. 

John’s heart rate shot through the roof as he stared. Adrenaline was racing through his system. And pure rage was building up inside him. Florianne and this harlequin had hurt Josephine. 

He clenched his fists, shaking with anger. They had hurt someone dear to him. 

“John,” Max said worriedly. “Stay calm.”

Florianne laughed. “Aww, did I hit a nerve? Well I should really be going now; I have an empress to kill,” she said as she walked away. “Oh, and if that spaceman tries anything, slit her throat.” 

Florianne rounded the corner and disappeared back into the building. 

The Venatori archers shot at John and the others as the harlequin kept Josephine still up on the balcony. Cassandra ducked under her shield while Max dove forward, dodging the arrows. John merely stood, staring up at the balcony. The arrows ricocheted off his shields. He hadn’t even flinched, he was so focused on Josephine. 

Max leapt to his feet and thrusted out his left hand. The Anchor did the rest, opening up the sealed rift so he could properly dispel it. Out of the corner of his eye, Max could see a blue light enveloping John. “John, calm down!” He shouted.

But John either didn’t hear him, or couldn’t hear him. 

John was shaking, his biotics reacting violently with his fury. Just like on Noveria and Elysium, he was losing control. All he could see was red. Anger and hate. These insignificant bastards had hurt his Josie. They had kidnapped her and used her to hurt him. They had made her bleed. 

And now he would make  _ them  _ bleed. 

As the rift spewed out demons, John turned to Max and Cassandra. “Get behind something.” He ordered. 

Seeing the wild look in his eyes, they flinched. “John, you—.” 

“Get. Behind. Something.” John repeated himself. Without waiting for them to take cover, he looked back at the harlequin that had his blade pressed into Josephine’s throat. They locked eyes and the harlequin hesitated. 

A Terror demon rushed John but when it got close, his out of control biotics lashed out at it, nearly vaporizing it. Any demon that attacked met the same fate: an instant death. With a flick of his wrist, the Venatori archers were blasted by biotics, sending them flying against the walls of the courtyard. They made no sound as they crashed into the walls. Their bodies were now just a smeared bloody mess on the walls. It was as if John had simply thrown a bucket of guts and blood away and not several people. 

Seeing the murderous look in John’s eye and what he had just done to a group of seasoned killers, the harlequin realized that he wasn’t going to live if he remained close to Josephine. So in a split second decision, the harlequin let go of Josephine and pushed her over the railing, sending her screaming as she fell from a ledge three stories tall. 

Instantly, John was in the air, his biotics surging him forward. He caught Josephine about halfway through her fall. Instinctively, he halted his charge as soon as he had her safe in his arms. The two dropped to the ground and Josephine threw her arms over him crying desperately. Once John was sure the fall hadn’t hurt her, he sent her over to where Max and Cassandra were and quickly levitated up to the ledge. The harlequin was attempting to make his escape through a window, but John clenched his fist and the man was trapped in a sphere of his biotics. John brought the frozen man back over the ledge and threw him to the ground. Not hard enough to kill him but just hard enough to make the landing hurt. He had to have at least broken a few bones from the fall. 

John dropped down beside the harlequin just as Max closed the rift. The harlequin was groaning in pain, cradling a broken leg. John stepped on the broken leg, making the other man cry out in agony. His pain was lost on John. He didn’t care. 

With one hand, John hauled the man up until they were eye level with each other. He looked into the eyes of the man that had hurt Josie, the eyes of the man that had tried to kill her. The same eyes that were now pleading with John to have mercy. John snarled at the man. The snake would get no mercy from him. And John certainly didn’t pity him. 

Some sixth sense telling him what was about to happen, Max shielded Josephine’s eyes so that she couldn’t see what was to come. 

John focused on the man and his biotics did the rest. The man screamed in horror as John’s biotics tore away at his body, ripping him apart on a molecular level. As Max later said, it looked like John was making the harlequin's body implode upon itself, with blood spewing out in geysers. John didn’t flinch or look away as he practically incinerated the other man, his biotics eating away at even the bones until there was nothing left of the man except a small amount of dust. Which was dispelled by the light breeze of the night. 

The courtyard was suddenly quiet. Max and Cassandra could only stare at John who hadn’t even broken a sweat. Nor had calmed down. He was still enveloped by biotic energy that swirled around him violently. 

He was breathing heavily, the rage and adrenaline still coursing through his veins. 

“John.” 

He froze, his biotics calming down instantly. John turned towards Josephine who had come up behind him, just outside his biotic sphere. Her hair was a mess, her dress was ruined, and her makeup was runny from her crying. John’s breath caught in his throat.

With tears in her eyes, Josephine looked at him. She was scared. She’d seen what he had done to the archers and the demons, had heard the terrifying screams of the harlequin whose body had disappeared. And yet, somehow she knew that something inside John had come out. Something had snapped in him when he saw that her life was in danger. Even though she was frightened of his power, she knew just by looking into his eyes that he needed her to be alright. 

She took a step towards him, her arms up. “John. I’m okay. I’m alright.”

John’s breath was still heavy and while his biotics had calmed down, he wasn’t sure if she was really alright. In the state he was in, he could only see her wounds and that was fuel for the fire. 

Josephine forced out a smile. Then she shouted as loud as her hoarse voice could, startling Cassandra and Max. It was a shout of defiance. Max and Cassandra had no idea what was the reasoning behind Josephine’s loud shout but John did. She was just doing what he had shown her coming back from dealing with the assassins in Val Royeaux. A sign that she wasn’t afraid. That she was okay. 

Suddenly feeling tired, John lurched sideways. Steadying himself, he focused on Josephine’s eyes as she rushed over to him, flinging herself into his arms. “Josephine, I…”

Josephine shushed him. “I know, John. I know.”

Max stepped up to them as Cassandra went to untie the mercenary. He looked at John and then at the carnage he had made and then back at John. “What in the  _ fuck  _ was that shit? You just— you… Andraste’s ass, John! Do me a favor and next time I’m annoying you, remind me of this.”

John glared at him and Max laughed nervously. “Or not. Whatever you decide. I’m gonna go talk to that mercenary guy now. 

John took a deep breath as he pulled Josephine closer. “Josie, I...I wasn’t thinking. I saw that they had hurt you and I just...I lost control again. I...Did I scare you?”

Josephine shook her head. “No, John, no. You were only thinking of saving me, I know that.” But he saw through her lie. 

He lowered his head, vulnerable. “I’m sorry.” He said softly, on the verge of tears. 

Josephine pressed her forehead against his so that their eyes were only inches apart. “Hey, look at me.” She said sternly. He did and she could see sorrow and fear in his electric blue eyes. “Never apologize for caring about someone. And you never,  _ ever  _ have to apologize to me for caring about me and my safety. Was I afraid of your anger? Yes, I’ll admit that. But I know you didn’t intend to go that far; you were worried about me.”

Max chuckled. “That’s a polite way of saying he didn’t have to almost literally paint the walls with Venatori blood.”

“Max…” Josephine warned.

“What? All I’m saying is that the guyis a total badass killer—Ow, ow! That hurts!!” Max cried out as Cassandra dragged him away by his ear. 

“Even though you don’t want to hear it, I’m sorry.” John said tiredly. 

Josephine kissed him and he could taste the dried blood on her lips. “And even though you don’t want to hear it, thank you for saving my life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how about this side to John? The moral is don’t mess with people he’s close to, especially not Josephine. Next chapter should wrap up Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts and be a little sweeter than this chapter was haha. I hope you enjoyed! Until next time:)


	45. You Call That Dancing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Florianne is defeated and our heroes go dancing. Not all of them very well

CHAPTER FORTY FIVE

 

“Andraste’s tits! What was all that?” The mercenary said as he rubbed his wrists from where the rope was tied. “Were those demons? There aren’t any more blasted demons coming, right?”

Max grinned. “Good eye! Those were definitely demons.”

The mercenary sighed. “Maker bless me! Demons? How could there be demons in the ducking Winter Palace? Ugh, I knew Gaspard was a bastard but I didn’t think he’d feed me to fucking demons over a damned bill.”

“You honestly believe you were captured, tied up, and thrown into a death trap...because of a bill?” Max said, glancing over at John and Josephine who were still comforting each other. Cassandra was checking the perimeter to make sure there was no more surprises.

The mercenary rubbed his head. “When you put it like that, it does seem a bit odd. The duke wanted to move on the palace tonight. But he didn’t have enough fancy chevaliers. So he hired me and my men. He had to offer us triple our usual pay to come to Orlais. Stinking poncy cheesemongers.”

Max nodded, raising an eye. “Want a new job? One that pays better and doesn’t end in traps?”

“You hiring? I’m game. Anything is better than this bullshit. You want me to talk to the empress, or the court, or sing a blasted song in the chantry, I’ll do it.” The mercenary Captain said before hurrying away. 

Max turned to John and Josephine. “You two good to get back to the party? I need to have a chat with our dear friend Florianne.”

The couple looked at each other and nodded in affirmation. 

Max clapped his hands together. “Right, let’s get going. Oh and remind me to have someone clean up all the blood here.”

They made their way back to the ballroom quickly. Cullen and Leliana met them near the entrance. On the other side, Florianne and Gaspard were talking just beneath where Celene stood. Aiden, Varric, and Morrigan were close by. 

Both Leliana and Cullen frowned at them. But when they saw the state Josephine was in, their worried frowns turned furious. 

“What happened? Who did that to you?” Leliana asked Josephine. 

Before Josephine could reply, John answered for her. “One of the people that did it is dead. The other is standing up beside Gaspard.”

Cullen blinked. “Florianne? But...never mind that. We can talk about it later,” he turned to Max. “The empress will begin her speech soon. What should we do?”

“Get Josephine some new clothes and wait here. I’m going to have a word with the grand duchess. And then spit in her eye.” Max said before stepping out onto the dance floor and making his way towards the duchess and duke. Briala had just joined them and the three were talking amongst themselves when Max reached them. With all eyes in the room on him, he cleared his throat. “We owe the court one more show, Your Grace.”

Florianne turned around and blinked. “Inquisitor.” By her voice, he could tell that she was surprised to see him. 

He grinned at her. “The eyes of every noble in the empire are upon us, Your Grace. Remember to smile. This is your party. You wouldn’t want them to think you’ve lost control.”

Florianne chuckled nervously. “Who would not be delighted to speak with you, Inquisitor?”

Max walked up the steps until they were eye level. He gave her another cheeky grin. “I seem to recall you saying, ‘All I needed was to keep you out of the ballroom long enough to strike.’” He circles her like a hawk circling around its prey. He was enjoying this. “When your archers failed to kill me in the garden, I feared you wouldn’t save me this last dance. It’s so easy to lose your good graces. You even framed your brother for the murder of a council emissary.”

The two siblings locked eyes and Gaspard shook his head in disgust. 

Max continued. “It was an ambitious plan. Celene, Gaspard, the entire Council of Heralds...all your enemies under one roof.”

Florianne forced out a laugh. “This is very entertaining, but you do not imagine anyone believes your wild stories?” She said in a last desperate attempt to save herself. 

From above them, Celene said icily, “That will be a matter for a judge to decide, cousin.”

Florianne looked to Gaspard pleadingly. “Gaspard? You cannot believe this! You know I would never…”

Gaspard turned away from her and went up to join Celene along with Briala, passing by two guards that were coming down the steps. 

The duchess gasped. “Gaspard?” She started to back away but Max blocked her path. He smirked. “You lost this fight ages ago, Your Grace. You’re just the last to find out.”

She fell to the floor, sobbing. The guards dragged her up and took her away. Max looked up at Celene. “Your Imperial Majesty, I think we should speak elsewhere.”

Celene nodded and Max followed her out to a balcony. Briala and Gaspard joined them. 

“Your sister attempted regicide in front of the entire court, Gaspard.” Briala accused him. 

Gaspard snorted. “You’re the spymaster. If anyone knew this atrocity was coming, it was you.”

Briala sneered at him. “You don’t deny your involvement.”

“I do deny it!” Gaspard growled. “I knew nothing of Florianne’s plans! But you...you knew it all and did nothing.”

Briala laughed. “I don’t know which is better: that you think I’m all knowing or that you’re trying so hard to play innocent and failing.”

“Enough!” Celene shouted, putting her foot down. “We will not bicker while Tevinter plots against our nation. For the safety of the empire, I will have answers.”

Max chuckled. He was going to enjoy this too. “Every one of you is implicated. You all conspired to allow this to happen.”

Celene raised an eye. “That’s a bold claim, Inquisitor. Are you prepared to defend it?”

Max smiled. “Gladly. This is like an early birthday present for me,” He pointed at the Empress. “You allowed the grand Duke to sneak soldiers in, hoping he’d make a politically foolish move.”

Gaspard grunted. “That’s duplicitous even for you, Celene.”

Max laughed. “Gaspard, you fell for it and took the bait. I met your mercenary Captain. He says you were ready to attack tonight.”

Briala hummed. “Bold move. If you were trying to be charged with treason.”

Max turned on the elf. “And Briala was playing both of you. She murdered your ambassador and sent you each forged letters.”

The elf tensed up. “Even if I did, you can’t touch me.”

Max nodded. “And no one will defend you once it’s revealed that you and Celene were lovers when she burned Halamshiral’s alienage. Which I still think you two should get back together. I mean can you imagine the power couple that would be?”

Celene sighed. “You’ve made your point. What do you want?”

Max shrugged. “Simple. You three are the best minds in the empire. You could do so much more for Orlais and your people if you stopped fighting.”

Celene swallowed, fiddling with her fingers. “It is remarkably...optimistic to believe that the three of us could ever forget our differences, Inquisitor. But I am of the same mind. We can squabble over petty differences  _ after  _ we have secured our empire and helped to stop Tevinter.”

Gaspard grunted in approval. “I agree. It’s time we focus on fighting this Corypheus and his forces.”

Briala sighed. “I guess we must.”

The four of them in agreement, they stepped back into the ballroom and went to address the court as it waited for them. 

Celene waved pleasantly. “Lords and Ladies of the court, we are pleased to announce that an accord has been reached. Our cousin Gaspard will now hold a place of honor in our cabinet.”

Gaspard nodded. “Friends, we assembled are the leaders of the empire. We must set an example for all Thedas. We cannot be at war with each other while the Fade itself challenges our borders.”

“We must stand united, or surely we will fall alone.” Celene said. 

Max stepped up to the railing. “There will be no second chance for us. We cannot afford to be divided.”

Gaspard growled with that military bravado. “We will bury our dead, tend our wounded, and ready ourselves for the next charge. As all true Orlesians must.”

Celene smiled. “But tonight, we celebrate the arrival of peace. Let the festivities commence!”

“Woo! It’s about damn time!” Max heard Aiden shout from the sidelines. “Tiny cakes!”

 

An hour later, Max was finally able to slip away from the party. He’d had enough of conversing with nobles for one night and he just wanted a moment to himself. He walked out onto a balcony and as he walked up to the railing, he heard Morrigan clear her throat. She had been leaning against the wall behind the door, almost like she was waiting for him. “The Orlesian nobility make drunken roasts to your victory, and yet you are not present to hear them?” She said as she joined him by the railing. “Do you tire so quickly of their congratulations, Inquisitor? ‘Tis most fickle, after all your efforts on their behalf.”

Max grinned. “I would have stayed, but the punch ran dry. Scandalous.”

Morrigan laughed. “Indeed? Let us see if you take this piece of news as poorly. By Imperial decree, and a nudge from the Warden, I have been named liaison to the Inquisition. Celene wishes to offer you any and all aid—including mine. Plus, Aiden wants me to join you. He says it’ll be like the good old days but I digress. Congratulations.”

Max nodded. “Well if Aiden wants you then who am I to disagree? Welcome to the Inquisition, Morrigan.”

She smiled and bowed her head slightly. “A most gracious response. I shall meet you in Skyhold.”

Max blinked. “Or you can just travel with us when we return.”

Morrigan sighed. “Yes, that would work too.” She bowed and walked back into the ballroom. Cassandra passed her on her way back in, pausing to look at the mage quizzically. Then Cassandra joined him. 

“I can’t believe you escaped before me. A fat count insisted on talking about soup for fifteen minutes. We can return to Skyhold whenever you like. The sooner the better.” She looked over at Max who was staring out over the horizon, with a distant look in his eyes. “Is something wrong?” She asked.

Max jumped. He had been lost in mindless thought. “Uh, what? Nothing is wrong. I’m just reminiscing. All of this courtly intrigue sort of reminded me of parties me and Evelyn would have to attend growing up.”

Cassandra snickered. “If you ask me, it was a lot of foolishness. But we did strike a blow against Corypheus. We will need to put the soldiers at Skyhold on alert. Better to be safe.”

Max nodded. “And it’s always a good night when we can piss off Corypheus.”

Cassandra grunted in agreement. “Well if we aren’t leaving soon, I’m going to call it a night.”

Max stepped back from the railing. “Wait. There  _ is  _ one more thing we must do before we go.” He said, his eyes twinkling mischievously. 

Cassandra raised an eyebrow at him. “Oh? And what’s that?”

Max chuckled and bowed, extending a hand. “May I have this dance, Lady Cassandra?”

Cassandra blushed. “A dance. After all we’ve been through tonight?”

“Can you think of a better way to celebrate ending a civil war and stopping an assassin?” Max teased.

Cassandra stared at him for a moment. And then she smiled. Taking Max’s hand, she let him lead her to the middle of the balcony. He slipped an arm around her waist and she put a hand on his shoulder. They swayed back and forth together, with the sounds of the ball in the background. Max stared into her eyes, seeing warmth and happiness in them. And something else that he couldn’t quite place. Desire?

Cassandra smiled, her heart was fluttering. While he may not be aware of it, Max was melting her heart with all of his charms and romantics. When they had first met, if someone had told her that she would eventually grow to develop feelings for the sarcastic childlike man, she would have knocked them out. But here she was, dancing with him, enjoying the feel of his hand on her waist and how close they were. 

Max smiled back at her and her blush reddened. His smile was both infectious and intoxicating. 

“I suppose this isn’t  _ terrible. _ ” She breathed.  _ He’s so  _ close _! Maker, am I falling for him? I am, aren’t I? _

Max chuckled. “No. It’s not.” He said quietly. 

He tentatively reached up and held her cheek, his hand quivering from nerves. He half expected her to knock his hand away and yell at him but against all hope, she actually leaned into his hand. Her cheeks were warm and soft. Her deep brown eyes gazed into his, with moonlight reflecting out of them. 

“Sweet Maker, you’re beautiful.” Max said before he could stop himself. Mentally, he slapped himself as soon as he said that. 

“Shit. I’m sorry, I didn’t think before I spoke. Don’t hit me.” Max said, beginning to step back. 

Cassandra held him there, stopping him. She slipped her arms around his neck and pressed herself up against his chest. “I won’t.” She said before she slowly started to close the distance between their heads. She kissed him. And Max eagerly returned the kiss. Her lips were soft and sweet. He knew then that he could happily spend the rest of his life kissing those lips. 

After what felt like hours, they broke off the kiss and stared longingly at each other. Breathless, Max chuckled. “Well, that was definitely not terrible.”

Cassandra grinned. “No. It was not.”

_ Maker, I’ve fallen for him.  _

 

Back in the ballroom, John was sitting on the sidelines, close to the entrance of the ballroom as hordes of people were dancing and drinking and having a good time celebrating peace. Himself on the other hand, was a mess. Although they had stopped Florianne from killing Celene, Josephine had gotten hurt. She insisted that she was okay and the only thing Florianne and the Venatori really hurt was her pride but John wasn’t so sure. They’d struck her, that much was clear. And there was no telling how much emotional trauma had been dealt to her with essentially being kidnapped. He suspected she was only playing it off as fine due to her many years of faking with nobles and politicians. 

John rubbed the back of his neck, groaning as he pressed the sore muscles there. He slumped further into the sofa. While it was a good night for the Inquisition and Orlais, it was not a good night for him. He’d lost control yet again. He cursed under his breath.  _ Damn it all. _

The same thing had happened on Noveria and Elysium: at the sight of a wounded friend, he went overboard and lost himself in his anger. It’s just that whenever he sees someone close to him in peril, a dark side of him always seems to sneak out. But the worst part was that Josephine had seen this other side of him come out. He hated that.

After Max had exposed Florianne, Leliana had whisked Josephine away to get a new outfit since her previous one was all tattered. That had been an hour ago and John had barely moved from his spot on the couch. He didn’t feel like celebrating, despite Aiden’s and Varric’s prodding. The two had joined him and then left several times trying to get him to have fun. Much to his annoyance, they had returned for another attempt.

“Spaceman!” Varric said as they walked over to John, carrying drinks. 

John groaned. “That nickname is  _ not _ going to stick.”

Varric laughed. “I’m pretty sure it already has.”

Aiden sat down beside John, taking a sip from his cup. “Come on John buddy. Let loose a little! It’s a party!”

John grunted. “I find it hard to let loose when Josephine got hurt and I lost control.”

Aiden snorted with laughter. “Bahh! So what? Leliana got hurt at Haven once so I ended up slaughtering the whole town,” When John and Varric looked at him in shock, he explained further. “This was years ago before it was filled with Chantry people, it was filled with a crazy cult that worshipped a dragon that lived by the Temple of Sacred Ashes.” 

John and Varric nodded in clarification. 

Aiden grinned. “My point is: you killed some bad people that hurt someone you care about. There’s no use dwelling on it and feeling bad that you got carried away. The important thing is that you saved Josephine and that there are a few less idiots in the world.”

John pursed his lips. As strange as Aiden was, he couldn’t fault the man’s logic. 

Varric elbowed John, gesturing over towards the entrance. “Look out boys, here comes your plus ones.”

Josephine and Leliana had just stepped into the ballroom. Both had changed into dresses. Leliana was wearing a velvet red dress with long sleeves and with a gemmed necklace that brought attention to her neckline. 

Josephine was wearing a light blue, short sleeved dress with no back. The front of it was raised, showing off her silky smooth legs. A purple flower was nestled in her ponytail. She looked gorgeous. 

Both Aiden and John stood up as the women made their way over to them. Varric snickered. “Aiden, is that a blush I see on those cheeks of yours?”

Aiden nodded enthusiastically. “Damn right it is.” The redhead said before he took Leliana’s hand and whisked her away to dance. 

Varric looked at John and Josephine and sighed happily. “Well, I think I hear another round calling for me. If you two lovebirds will excuse me.” The dwarf said as he left them alone.

John swallowed nervously. “You...You’re gorgeous, Josie.”

Josephine giggled, blushing. “Thank you. Leliana thought I should ‘show off’ for you. Do you think it’s too much?” She asked, fidgeting under his gaze. 

“It’s perfect.” John said.

She smiled fondly at him. 

He shuffled his feet. “So um, are you feeling alright?”

Josephine nodded. “Yes, I am now that all the drama is over with. Lady Morrigan even healed my cuts and bruises. Are  _ you  _ feeling alright?”

John shrugged. There was no point in lying to her. She would see right through him easily. 

“I’m a little down to be honest. Tonight has been...very long.”

Josephine chuckled. “That’s an understatement. But tonight was also a triumph. You should be proud that you helped bring about peace in Orlais.”

John grinned. “Even though Max did most of the work? All I did was fight a bunch of bad guys.”

“Yes, even so. For someone that hates nobles, he’s rather good at twirling them around his finger.”

John snickered. “It’s almost scary if you ask me.”

The two were silent for a minute before John mustered up his courage. Which took a lot longer than he thought. 

“Um, Josephine?”

“Yes, John?”

“Would you care to dance with me, Lady Josephine?” John asked, extending a hand. He had killed Reapers and fought through a suicide mission and yet asking a lady to dance with him was what made him nervous? 

Josephine smiled as she took his hand. “I...was hoping you’d ask, my lord.”

John nervously led her down to the dance floor and hesitantly put a hand around her, his hand landing on the curve of her back. She sighed quietly when his hand touched her. Luckily John didn’t hear her as he was too focused on trying his best not to stumble around.

She smiled at him. “John, relax. You don’t have to focus so—ow!” She cried out when he accidentally stepped on her foot. John flinched, cursing under his breath. “Shit, sorry about that.”

Josephine covered her mouth suddenly. “No, it’s f-fine. You’re doing...great.” She said, stifling a laugh.

John frowned. “What’s so funny? It was an accident.”

Josephine snorted, letting her laughter escape her. “It’s just...you can make people float with your mind but you can’t dance.” 

“So now you’re laughing at me for trying.”

“Noo! I’m not—heh—laughing at you.” 

John raised an eye accusingly at her. “You are. You just did.”

Josephine tried to force herself to stop laughing but it only ended up making her laugh harder. “I’m sorry, I just keep thinking about it and I can’t!” 

John sighed but he was grinning. With minimal effort, he picked Josephine up with his biotics so that she was floating a foot or two off the ground. She squealed gleefully. “Okay, okay, I’m sorry! Put me down now!”

John tilted his head. “Ya know, that doesn’t sound like an authentic apology.”

Josephine barely got herself under control to say, “Okay. John, I apologize for making fun of your dancing. I know you’ve been practicing really hard. You’re doing fine.”

John nodded and set her down gently. He was just now noticing that the people around them had stopped dancing to watch the two of them. Josephine flung her arms around him as she landed, laughing once more out of joy. “John, you really are much too much!” 

John grinned and pressed his forehead against hers. Then he kissed her happily. As he did, the crowd around them cheered. He paid them no mind. All he was focused on now was Josephine and how much she meant to him. How much she made him happy. 

There was no one else in that moment. There was just them. 

They broke off the kiss and Josephine rested her head on his shoulder as they swayed slowly. 

“Despite the rocky start, I think this night ended fantastically, wouldn’t you say?” He said. 

“Don’t you mean it ended perfectly?” She whispered in his ear. 

John smiled. 

“I am so telling your squad that you danced in front of the entire court.” Josephine said playfully.

John cringed. “Please don’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I really like how it ended and I hope you did too:) I personally never thought Shep’s dancing was that bad in game (largely because I myself can’t dance either haha). And yayyy Max and Cass are finally getting real haha I know, it took long enough. Hell in my Dreams That Matter story, those two get together by like the 17th chapter. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter! Until next time;)  
> P.S The first chapter of the mass effect trilogy story I’m working on won’t be finished by the end of the month like I had hoped it would be. So it’ll be a little longer until that gets off the ground but it is definitely coming! I think you’ll like it; John is a lot more childish and unsure of himself than he is in this story. For obvious reasons cuz he’s not as experienced yet. But yeah, that story is still coming so don’t worry!


	46. Azure What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke learns about Asari and Max and the others return to Skyhold. John is down in the dumps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I wanted to get this chapter right and not rush it

CHAPTER FORTY SIX

 

“So you’re trying to tell me that there is a whole other world filled to the brim with beauties such as yourself?” Hawke asked incredulously as he and Liara sat with Marian by a fireplace. 

Liara nodded with a short chuckle. “Yes, and it’s a planet not another world. It’s called Thessia.”

Hawke nodded enthusiastically. “And there’s billions more of Asari like you living there?”

Liara winced. “Maybe not now after the Reapers but yeah, there are billions more of my people in my galaxy.”

“And they all look like you?”

“More or less.”

Hawke grinned, rubbing his hands excitedly like one would do before a good meal. “Ahh what I wouldn’t give to be a male Asari living in that place.”

Marian rolled her eyes. “Pervert.”

Hawke snickered. “What? Explain to me what’s wrong with that?”

Liara cleared her throat. “Actually, Hawke, there are no male Asari. Well, there are but not in the way you are accustomed to. Asari are a mono gendered race so we all are essentially femanine in appearance.”

Hawke and Marian blinked at her for several moments. To the point where she got uncomfortable. 

“You’re joking. You have to be joking! You’re  _ all  _ female?” Hawke exclaimed.

Liara smiled. “Not technically. We all look female but a number of us prefer male pronouns or neutral. It all really depends on the Asari.”

Hawke appeared to no longer be listening to her, as he squirmed in his seat, grinning. “Alright, you  _ have  _ to take me and Isabela there some time. I don’t care how. I want a world full of blue beauties!”

Marian groaned. “Maker, you are such a pervert. How are we related?”

Hawke laughed. “Don’t deny that you would love to come as well.”

Marian shrugged. “Eh, you got me there. It does sound...interesting.”

Hawke grunted. “It sounds fun that’s what it sounds like.” 

“Okay, I’m going to change the subject before you get too excited about Asari,” Marian said with a shake of her head. She turned to Liara. “So Liara, I’m curious. You seem like a badass kind of person. You must have done some crazy stuff in your life so what’s the craziest thing you’ve ever done?”

Liara blinked. “You mean besides traveling to another world?”

Marian grinned. “Well yeah, besides that.”

Liara pursed her lips, thinking. “Hmm...I would have to say...huh. Actually, I don’t know. I’ve done so many crazy things that I don’t really notice them anymore.”

Hawke rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “Well you know what I call traipsing about killing a small army of Tal-Vashoth, bandits, and slavers? A Tuesday.”

Liara smiled. “What about you two? What’s the craziest thing you both have done?”

Hawke snickered. “Officially or unofficially?”

Marian sighed, leaning back in her chair. “Trust me, Liara, you do  _ not  _ want him to answer that. Chances are it’s something sexual and really, really weird.”

“You know not all of my stories are sexual, right?” Hawke pouted.

“A good ninety-eight percent of them are.” Scoffed Marian.

“I’m the Champion, remember? So at least a couple of my stories don’t involve sex.” 

Marian laughed. “Exactly! That’s why I said ninety-eight percent.”

Liara looked to Hawke curiously. “If I may, what did you do to receive this title of Champion?”

The heavily bearded man smirked at her. “Long version is I killed a horde of rampaging Qunari like Bull from killing a bunch of nobles in my city. I went toe to toe with their leader and after I killed him, the other Qunari left and the city named me it’s Champion. The short version: The Qunari wanted to take Isabela away and kill her, so I killed them instead.”

Liara nodded, smiling. It sounded like a tale straight from a movie. Either way, it sounded like Hawke really loved Isabela. Liara sighed. She wished a certain someone would replicate her own feelings like that. But that was apparently not the case. Not with Josephine in the way. Liara sniffed disdainfully. She didn’t see anything in Josephine that she didn’t have. And even if there was something, Josephine hadn’t known John as long as she had. Josephine hadn’t watched John’s back in countless firefights or been a shoulder for him to lean on for years. And Josephine definitely didn’t know him like she did. So why the Ambassador?

“Hey!” Barked Marian as she waved a hand in front of Liara’s face, dragging her out of her thoughts. “You were staring off into the distance.”

Hawke snorted. “It was funny. You were like—.” He imitated Liara, rather dramatically which earned him a slap on the arm from his sister. 

“Don’t be an ass.” Marian scolded him. 

Liara chuckled to herself. The two’s constant teasing and reprimanding reminded her of Joker and John’s interactions, always joking with each other. 

Hawke raised a hand to slap Marian back but she snapped her fingers and Hawke was suddenly shocked with electricity. He yelped and glared angrily at Marian who smiled innocently. 

Liara jumped, peering at Marian’s hand excitedly. John had told her that this world had magic in it and many of the Inquisition were mages but she hadn’t seen magic up close before now. 

“How do you do that? By sending neural waves from the brain to the body? Or is the ‘magic’ flowing through you, like nutrients through your bloodstream? Oh or is it stored in your hands and released that way?” She asked the mage, intrigued by her abilities. 

Marian blinked, confused. “I don’t know what half of those words mean.”

Liara frowned. The language barrier was starting to get to her. While she could understand the people in Thedas, sometimes it was like talking to someone from ancient history. She realized that Thedas was fairly advanced for a place with no hard knowledge of science but that factor did limit their understanding of common knowledge from her galaxy.  _ Goddess, even a young human colony kid would know more about science than most people in Thedas. _

“It would take too long to explain what I said. I’d have to get into cells and atoms and I’m pretty sure Thedas is not ready for that yet.” Liara said with a sigh. 

Marian nodded. “Explaining magic sounds just like that. The topic isn’t one you can explain in a short conversation. Though I’ll say that I think it’s got its similarities to you and John’s biotics stuff.”

Liara hummed thoughtfully. “I would love to do some tests on that some day. If you don’t mind being my test subject, that is.”

Marian shrugged. “Nah. Sounds fun. Just one question: could I shoot him with fireballs? As part of the tests, of course. Ooo I could shoot him every time he makes an inappropriate comment about Asari!”

“What, you mean like ‘azure’?” Garrus said with a laugh as he walked past them.

Liara smacked her forehead with her palm. “Goddess. No, Garrus.”

Hawke, sensing Liara’s change in tone, perked his ears up. “And what’s azure mean?”

Liara swung her head and glared dangerously at the Turian. “Don’t you dare, Vakarian.”

Garrus winked at her. “Well I can’t rightly ignore an honest question like that, now can I? Azure is slang for the lower regions of an Asari—.”

“Garrus!” Snapped Liara.

Hawke’s features split into an enormous cheeky grin. He eyed Liara up and down like a wolf before it’s prey. “Azure, you say? I’d love to see what an azure looks like on an Asari.” 

“Liara?” Marian said, looking calmly at her brother. 

Liara nodded in confirmation. 

Marian then shocked both Hawke and Garrus until they each retreated, cursing. 

“Well. I enjoyed that.” Marian said with a snicker. 

 

The next day found Liara sitting in her room. The Inquisition had graciously given her her own room, which she was glad for. As much as she liked the people in the Inquisition, she was much more used to having space to herself. Not that she needed much space. One travels light across worlds of course. 

She was in the middle of reading a book about the history of Thedas, trying to absorb as much knowledge about the world as she could. She was reading about the formation of the country called Orlais when the horn announcing the Inquisitor’s return sounded. Which meant that John and the others had returned from the Winter Palace. 

Putting the book down, she hurried out of the room and after locking her door, rushed down the stairs and out through the main hall. She was eager to see John again. It seemed like he had left too soon after they had found him and she wanted to make up that lost time. As well as to talk to him about Josephine. 

She reached the ledge overlooking the lower courtyard just as Max and the others passed through the gate. Their horses had already been given over to the stable hands. Max and Varric were leading the way with Cassandra following close behind, shaking her head at something one of them had said. Cullen was talking to Josephine. Aiden and Leliana were walking with two other people Liara didn’t recognize: a thin dark haired woman with a staff in her hand and a young boy. Liara strained her head and found John bringing up the rear of the group. Even at a distance, she could tell something was wrong. She’d known him long enough to distinguish tired walking from ashamed walking. 

Liara made her way down the steps to meet them. Cullen and Josephine quickly walked past her as she reached the bottom, nodding to her. The two were already talking about work from what she heard. 

The newcomers stared in wonder at her, with the dark haired woman gently pushing the boy behind her. Liara smiled at them. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Cassandra walk off with Varric trailing her. She heard Varric say ‘Max’ and ‘dance’ but that was all she was able to pick up before Aiden greeted her cheerfully. 

“Liara! Meet my good friend Morrigan and our son Kieran!” When Liara looked at him confused, he added, “It’s a long story. Anyway, glad to be back! That Halamshiral was a viper’s pit but Orlais’ civil is over and it’s now the Inquisition’s ally so that’s a win.”

Max groaned. “You’re telling me. You weren’t the one that had to sit through hours of treaty signing and crap.”

Morrigan stared at Liara curiously, studying her. “Hmm. The Commander told me what you looked like but face to face, I have to say I’m surprised you look so...human-like.”

The young boy Kieran blinked. “Can we see the other two from the stars?” 

Leliana cleared her throat. “Come on Aiden. Let’s show Morrigan and Kieran around the castle. Maybe find Garrus and Grunt and say hello.”

Max snickered. “As for me, I’m sure Josephine has found papers for me to look over already.” 

They headed up towards the castle, leaving Liara alone with John in the yard. 

She smiled at him. “You look like you just had some of Rupert’s cooking.” 

John winced, scratching his light beard. “Ouch. That bad, huh?” 

“It’s not that it’s bad. Just...you look drained. What happened?”

John shrugged. “Nothing much. We went to the party, stopped an assassin from killing the empress, and had a decent time.”

Liara put her hands on her hips and frowned at him. “John, tell me. What happened to make you look so down?”

He sighed and gestured for her to follow. They went over into one of the watchtowers beside the gate. John sat down on the stairs leading up to the top of the tower, groaning tiredly as he did so. Liara stood before him, waiting patiently for him to speak. He rubbed his eyes. 

“I lost control again.” He said curtly.

Liara frowned. “Oh, John.” She had been there with him at Noveria. She remembered what he had done to the dirty cops that had injured Tali. That day, Liara learned just how powerful John was.

“I was following up a lead with Max and Cassandra. We were in an off limits area of the palace, searching for a mercenary Captain that had dirt on the duke. We found the man but it was a trap because of course it was. The would be assassin, Duchess Florianne, had set the trap consisting of a rift and several archers pointing their bows at us. Normally, that would have been child’s play. Except Florianne and another assassin harlequin guy had kidnapped Josephine. They were holding a blade to her throat and had bruised her up pretty badly,”

Liara’s jaw set at the mention of Josephine but she didn’t interrupt him. 

“When I saw what they had done to her, I lost it. I killed them all. More violently than what was necessary. The archers were just bloody smears on the walls and the demons that came through the rift vaporized if they even got remotely close to me. And the harlequin? I toyed with him before I killed him. I’m pretty sure I tore him apart on a molecular level. He suffered. It’s just...I swore after Noveria, I wouldn’t let that rage fuel me again. But when I saw the state Josephine was in, beaten and afraid, something snapped. I wanted them to hurt before I slew them. And that mindset, brief as it was, scared me.” John said softly, wiping a couple tears away. 

Liara sat down next to him and put an arm around him comfortingly. He was really shaken up about the whole thing and damned if she was going to not be there for him. 

“You know what I think? I think you are a man that cares deeply about your friends. And when they are hurt, you may go to extremes to protect them but protect them you do. And there is no shame in that, John. None.” Liara said gently.

John raised his head. “But I didn’t just kill Florianne’s men; I slaughtered them. Hell, I practically  _ dissolved  _ the harlequin!”

Liara reached over with her free hand and took hold of his. “John, you killed bad people that were doing and were going to do worse things. You helped Max uncover the plot to kill the empress and you protected your friend. Josephine is still alive because of you. Just because you went overboard with the rescue, doesn’t mean you are a heartless killer like the people that harmed her. Your friend is alive because of your actions. Look at it that way.”

John took a long breath to calm his nerves. He looked at Liara, who was smiling at him. “Josephine is...more than a friend.” 

Liara’s smile faded. Tears began to form in her eyes but she slammed them shut to keep the tears from falling. When Josephine told her weeks ago that she was John’s partner, she had been uprooted, but ultimately held on to the hope that the Ambassador was just trying to get under her skin. At the time it had just been competition. Hearing John say it though, was another matter altogether. It meant that Josephine’s words had been true. Despite all her hope. 

“Oh…” 

“Yeah.”

Liara swallowed the lump in her throat. She would not let her disappointment be shown. She was stronger and better than that. 

“Are you...happy with her?” Liara asked, making some space between them. 

John nodded. “I am. When I’m with her, I feel like I can really be myself. I mean don’t me wrong, I can be myself with you and crew as well. But I’m still your leader and the guy you all look to for answers. And I don’t have to be that guy with Josephine. She’s a  kind, passionate person that always works for peace. Which as you know, I could use after the lifetime of war and bloodshed I’ve had. Josephine just makes me a happier person.”

Liara nodded. “I’m happy for you. Really, I am. I know your life hasn’t been an easy one.”

John smiled and took her hand. “And you should know. After all, you did write my name in the stars.”

Liara forced down a chuckle. “That I did.”

“Thank you, Liara. For telling me what I needed to hear and for coming here.”

“Well I heard the horn sound and came by to greet you. It wasn’t anything special.”

John grinned. “Thank you for traveling to another world to find me, I mean. It means a lot to me, knowing I have someone like you watching my back.”

Liara coughed. “It was nothing. Anyone would have done the same.”

John shook his head. “No. Not anyone. Only someone that cared deeply about me would do that. I’m lucky to have you care that much about me. And I thank you.”

Liara looked at him, frowning. The way he said ‘cared deeply’ made it sound like he meant something else. He gave her a wink as he stood up and she froze. 

_ He’s talking about me loving him! He has to be! Goddess, he knows! Has he known all this time? _

She hurried and followed him out of the room to ask him, but he was already heading for the barn where Blackwall and Garrus were calling him over. 

“Shepard! So did your dancing scare off the assassin? I know it scares me, that’s for sure.” Garrus called out with a laugh.

“Har har har, such a comedian.” Was John’s reply as he got closer to the barn. 

Liara watched him with tears falling down her face. Not out of sadness, but in relief. She didn’t have to guess and wonder anymore.  _ He knew.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, John wasn’t being a jerk and not telling Liara he knew she loved him earlier during the events of Mass Effect; he had a reason for it that you’ll find out soon enough lol. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter! After all the ingame dialogue of the previous few chapters, I wanted to do one with only original stuff so here we are. Hope you liked it! Until next time:)


	47. Paperwork, Paperwork, and More Paperwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max tries to get out of doing paperwork and John and Josie have a sweet moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short sweet chapter:)

CHAPTER FORTY SEVEN

 

“The matter is urgent, Lady Josephine.”

“I am well aware of that, Revered Mother.” Josephine said pleasantly. 

Max heard the two women talking before the stairs in the upper courtyard and cautiously tried to sneak around them.

“We will need them to return to Val Royeaux as soon as possible. There are ceremonies—ordinations! Maker’s mercy!” The priestess said as she shook her head. 

“That’s quite impossible at the moment. However, I will see to this matter as soon as possible.”

Max did his best to act casual as he passed them, looking away. He’d have whistled but that may have drawn too much attention. Either way, it didn’t work as the priestess called him over. “My lord Inquisitor! Please, may I have a word with you?”

Max froze, flinching.  _ Damn. _

He turned around and walked begrudgingly over to the two women. “Just when you’ve solved in crisis, another springs up to take its place.”

The Mother frowned. “I am sorry to place this burden on your shoulders, but you are the only one who can help. With the political turmoil put to rest, our minds turn to a single question: the next Divine. We cannot answer it without the Left and Right Hands of Divine Justinia V.” 

Max blinked. “I would have thought your minds would have been asking questions about how the greatest minds of Orlais were all outthinked by me.”

Josephine sighed. “I have already told you, Revered Mother: Lady Leliana and Seeker Cassandra cannot be spared from their duties.”

The priestess scowled at them. “But surely with the support of the empire, the Inquisition will not be harmed by the loss of just two souls!” She argued.

“These aren’t just any two people. They’re key members of the Inquisition and my inner circle. As well as good friends.” Max scoffed.

She nodded. “For the sake of Thedas, we must ask you to make this sacrifice—“

“This will have to be settled later,” Josephine cut in. “The Inquisitor has only just returned and has important business to attend to. You must excuse us. Revered Mother.”

The Revered Mother nodded, if a little sourly, and walked off. Max groaned after she was a far enough distance away. 

“I hate politics. And Chantry politics is the worst.” He said with a grumble.

Josephine smiled. “Don’t let them detract from your victory at Halamshiral. The support of the empire should make our search for the Grey Wardens easier. Varric is eager to help the Hawkes.”

Max snickered. “You don’t have to tell me that. The whole Hawke family of misfits have been helpfully reminding me that the Wardens are still out there for the past several days.”

The Ambassador nodded. “Warden Cousland is eager to find his fellow Wardens as well. Now come on, I wasn’t lying when I said you had important business to do. While we were gone, you amassed quite the stack of documents and legal work to do.”

Max coughed loudly, making a beeline to the tavern. “Oh look at that! I think I hear Bull calling for me.” 

Reaching the tavern, he raced inside without bothering to check if Josephine was following him. He ran up to the second floor and only then did he slow down. 

“And what are you running from?”

Max turned towards his sister who was sitting at a table in the corner with Siael. Both had tankards in their hands. He frowned at them. “Nothing.”

Siael snorted. “Oh is that why you rushed in here at full speed? Running away from nothing?”

Evelyn laughed, nearly choking on her drink. 

Max glared at the two. “Nothing important.”

Evelyn grinned. “Translation: it’s very important and that’s why I’m running away from it.”

Max rolled his eyes. “Fine. I was running away from paperwork.”

“There we go! An honest answer.” Evelyn teased.

Sighing, Max joined them at the table. If there was ever a better place to hide from Josephine, it was a tavern. She only ever went into one if she absolutely had to. 

“If I had known being the Inquisitor meant a never ending pile of paperwork to do, I never would have agreed to the job.” He said as he leaned backwards in the seat. 

Evelyn gave a smirk. “I think you would have. Just to impress the Seeker.”

Siael took another sip. “Seems you impressed her so much she danced with you at that palace.”

Max moaned, ruffling his hair and slumping further into his chair. He had hoped it would take longer for news of his dance with Cassandra to reach their ears. Then again, now that he thought about it, Varric had most likely told them as soon as he returned from Halamshiral.

Evelyn nodded. “Yeah and the way Cassandra’s into all the romantic stuff, she was probably wrapped around your finger. Especially because it was a dance.”

Siael chuckled. “Please. Max? Romantic? He wouldn’t know romantic if it fell from the sky and knocked him out.”

Siael pursed her lips. “I don’t know about that. I’m sure there’s a romantic guy in there somewhere. Somewhere deep, deep down.”

Max groaned obnoxiously. “Andraste’s tits you two. It was just a dance and a kiss!”

He realized his mistake immediately. Both Siael and Evelyn froze for a moment before jumping at him excitedly. He was pretty sure one of them squealed.

“Shut up! You didn’t!” Evelyn exclaimed. “How do I not know this already?”

Siael grinned and slapped Max on the back. “Max, you sly bastard, you! Go on. Tell us everything; leave nothing out.”

Max sunk deeper into his chair, embarrassed. And also a little angry at himself for letting it slip. 

Evelyn squealed, barely containing her excitement. “Ooo, look at him blushing! He’s blushing!”

Max sighed exasperatedly and threw his head down onto the table. 

“Come on and tell us! As your former lover and sister, we deserve to know everything about your romance life.” Siael said very matter of factly. 

Max banged his head down again. He was beginning to regret his decision to hide out in the tavern. At least doing paperwork with Josephine meant he wouldn’t have to be pestered by Evelyn and Siael. 

Evelyn nudged him with her shoulder. “Don’t make me light you on fire…” 

Max coughed. “You’d really light me on fire just for me to tell you about a kiss?”

Evelyn nodded, smiling innocently. “Of course. Now tell us about the kiss.”

“Ugh. You’re evil. And more than a little twisted.” Max said as he sat upright. “All it was was a dance and a kiss. I was out on a balcony, she care out and we talked. Then I asked if she wanted to dance and we danced and I guess in the moment, we kissed each other. It’s nothing to freak out about.”

“Now when you say ‘kiss’, what are the specifics? Was it for a long time? With tongue? We need details.” Siae asked.

“Ughh. I’m not telling you that.” Max said defiantly. 

Siael snickered. “You made out with her, didn’t you.”

Evelyn frowned. “Okay that’s enough, Siael. Give him a break.”

Max sighed. “Thank you.”

“Now what was she wearing? How did you feel? Did you tell her you like her? Were you planning on making a move or did it just happen? Are you two together now? What—“

Max groaned loudly and got up from his seat. With his sister still asking questions, he left them to go do paperwork. Even paperwork was preferable to this.

He made his way to Josephine’s office and stepped inside. Josephine was her usual place at her desk, already working diligently. When he pushed open the door, she looked up from her work and smiled at him. “Ah, look who showed up to do his duties.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just give me what I have to do.” Max grumbled. Smiling, Josephine handed him a sizeable stack of papers and documents, stating that half of them were legal matters to read over and the other half were things he needed to sign. Max grunted in disgust, something he had oddly picked up from Cassandra. His foreseeable future was not going to be a fun time.

“Make sure to bring them back to me when you are finished  so I can send them out.” Josephine said cheerfully. 

Max glared at her. “How are you always so happy regarding paperwork?”

“Easy. Because I enjoy it. There’s a great sense of accomplishment whenever I get a good stack of work done.” Josephine said happily.

Max groaned, throwing his head up in defeat. “Maker, I’m glad I’m not my ambassador. I’d go insane within an hour.”

Josephine laughed. “Maybe that’s why I’m the ambassador and you are the Inquisitor.”

Max snickered. “Probably. Well, if you need me, I’ll be in the War Room drowning in paper.” He said as he headed towards the War Room. 

“Try not to have  _ too _ much fun!” Josephine called after him.

Max shook his head, grinning. “I won’t!” Then he muttered to himself, “There’s no chance of that happening.”

 

“How bracing, to be in the thick of the Game again!” Josephine said with a contented sigh as she laid against John later that night. They both had retired early from a long day of work and had plopped down on the bed they now shared. It was then that Josephine thought back to the Winter Palace and started lamenting about the night while John listened quietly. 

“The last time I was at Halamshiral was Countess Letlenne’s wedding. There were a dozen affairs, five secret alliances, and a duel between two chevaliers over the vintage of an Antivan port,” Josephine said with a snicker. “But until the duchess was unmasked, I’ve never seen the Winter Palace in shock.”

John shrugged, leaning back on the headboard. “No one can say the evening wasn’t memorable at least.”

Josephine chuckled. “They’ve already begun composing songs about it in Val Royeaux, no doubt. The Game’s become increasingly insular in the past few years. Corypheus skillfully took advantage.” She pursed her lips. “It’s disturbing so few in the Orlesian court were aware of the duchess's machinations.”

John couldn’t help but smile. She was so formal sometimes, it was sort of funny. Mainly because other than her, he’d never known someone to actually use ‘machinations’ in casual conversation.

“True. You’d think the Game’s greatest players would spot a murderer partying with them.”

“As I said. Insularity. Familiar rivals become the only ones worth sparring with. But let’s not lose sight of the victory. Max’s actions at the ball secured us allies and favors alike. And you did a decent job as well. I’ve received several letters of promises to help the infamous Spaceman, should the need arise.”

John gave a grunt. “I wish people wouldn’t call me that. I mean people should at least call me Commander. I worked hard to get that title.”

Josephine giggled. “Okay, Commander Spaceman.”

John nudged her with his arm, disturbing her place against his chest. She laughed. “All jokes aside, how did you like the ball? I hope the Game wasn’t too confusing; I know it can be a challenge for newcomers to grasp the idea.”

“It wasn’t anything new, really. There’s politics like the Game back home but only with less sneaking around dodging daggers involved. Honestly, my favorite moment of the evening is still our dance. As horrible of a dancer that I am, I still enjoyed that part of the night a lot.” John said as he started to give her a gentle shoulder massage. 

Josephine sighed happily. “I could have danced with you for hours, rhythm or not. We must do it again some time.”

John nodded. Aside from the assassins and the incident in the royal wing, the night had actually been a good time. He would have enjoyed the whole thing if Florianne hadn’t been there. 

“So on a scale of one to ten, how would you rate my dancing?” John asked casually. But Josephine instantly felt like she was now threading a dangerous line. It didn’t take a genius to see that John was more than a little self conscious about his dancing skills, or lack thereof. She had to voice her next words very carefully. 

“I would say you did an okay job. Five or so.” She said slowly.

John grunted. “Quit being nice about it and tell me honestly.” 

Josephine squirmed. “Um. It wasn’t horrible?”

John sighed. “Well at least it’s an honest answer.”

Josephine groaned as John rubbed a particular muscle in her shoulders. “Why are you so sensitive about your dancing anyway?”

“Because back in my homeworld, my poor dancing skills was kind of infamous. And all of my closest friends/squadmates would make fun of me about it. Which made it a sour point for me.” John explained. 

Josephine leaned back against him as he finished her neck massage. “Some friends those are. They should be supportive of you trying. That’s the important thing.”

John laughed. “I’d rather them be supportive by watching my back in a firefight than telling me my dancing isn’t horrible. And before you ask, ‘firefight’ is a term used for a fight with guns like the pistol I have.”

“How did you know I was going to ask what it is?” Josephine asked, turning onto her stomach so that she was looking up at him. 

He smiled at her. “Because I knew you didn’t know what a firefight was.”

She raised an eye at him. “And what if I already knew what it was?”

“You didn’t.”

“I know I didn’t but what if I did.” Josephine said in a playful tone. 

John shook his head, grinning. “Call it a hunch.”

Josephine giggled and rested her head on her hands as she looked up at his handsome face. John was vaguely aware of her chest pressing against his from underneath her nightwear and the slow rise and fall from her breathing. 

“You don’t talk about your squad members that often. Aside from Liara, Garrus, and Grunt, I don’t know of any more. How many do you have in your squad?”” Josephine asked suddenly. 

John took a moment to count them all before replying. “Overall, nineteen. At the moment, fifteen. Four of them didn’t make it through the war with the Reapers.” 

Josephine slid her hand under his shirt and began tracing a few of his scars with her finger. “Tell me about them? I’d like to know more about them all.”

John snickered. “They’re the best. They’re the closest thing to a family that I’ve ever had. My family was killed by slavers when I was young and until I met the crew of the Normandy, I didn’t remember what it was like to have a family. We give each other a lot of crap but I know they’ll always be the ones fighting by my side through thick and thin. I would gladly give my life for any one of them. Technically I already have.”

Josephine smiled. “They sound like good family to have. Who’s your favorite, if you have one.”

John snorted with laughter. “Oh, no. I am not going to answer  _ that _ . If my answer ever got back to the Normandy, they would have my head.”

Josephine giggled. “Oh come on, I won’t tell anyone!”

“Telling you would be like you telling me who in the Inquisition is your favorite. It wouldn’t end well.” 

Without missing a beat, Josephine said, “That’s easy. You are. Aside from Leliana, of course.”

John laughed and gave her a hug. “Really? Now that’s just plain corny.”

“But it’s true!” Josephine said as she returned his hug. 

“Which doesn’t make it any less corny.” John retorted.

Josephine opened her mouth to speak but then shut it after a second. He had a good point. 

Rolling her eyes, she leaned forward. “Oh do be quiet and kiss me.”

John grinned. “Aye aye, my Lady.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! And I hope you all are liking the John/Josephine pairing! As well as the other pairings but mainly that one haha. Next chapter will be some big plot romance stuff ;)   
> Until next time!


	48. Entanglements and Krogan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has an important discussion with Josephine and Max and company head out for the Western Approach

CHAPTER FORTY EIGHT

 

John dove to the side, narrowly avoiding Aiden’s swords. Jumping back to his feet, he turned back towards Aiden just in time to block an overhead strike. It was Aiden’s turn to jump away in order to evade John’s counter strike. 

Aiden nodded in appreciation at John. He was impressed. Not many people he knew could keep up with him during a sparring session. But John was giving back as much as he got.

“You’re pretty good. I thought you said you were bad with a sword.” Aiden said calmly, sizing John up for his next attack. 

John gave a short chuckle. “Believe me, I’m not. I’m barely keeping up with you.”

Aiden snickered. “That’s surprising. You haven’t given me any inclination that you’re having trouble keeping up. Either way, I’m sure if we fought for real, you’d have me beat. You do have those invincible blades of yours.”

John grinned, circling around the other man. He was looking for some falter, some chink in Aiden’s defense but the man was an impenetrable wall. Every time he thought he saw an opening, Aiden changed his movements and the opening disappeared. John quickly understood why Aiden was almost a legend to the people of Thedas; his mastery over the battlefield was undeniable. 

John had slain horrors taller than skyscrapers and yet here he was, struggling to gain the upper hand in a spar with Aiden. At least Aiden knew that if it was a real fight, he would stand no chance against John. 

John tried a feint but Aiden didn’t fall for it. Instead, Aiden lunged forward and struck John’s ribcage with the practice sword. John would surely have a welt there soon enough. He winced from the blow but flicked his blade as Aiden’s blade retreated. His sword hit Aiden’s and knocked it from Aiden’s grasp. Only, Aiden’s other hand shot out and grabbed the falling sword from the air and before John could blink, the sword point was pressed up against his chin. 

John growled. “Okay, is everyone in Thedas ambidextrous or am I crazy?” Blackwall had pulled the same trick during one of their many sparring sessions as well. 

Aiden chuckled. “Shepard, I fight with two swords. Remember?”

Growling, John pushed the sword away from his chin. “We don’t speak of this. Got it?”

Aiden laughed. “Understood.” 

John leaned on his sword, digging the point into the dirt. “Where the hell did you learn how to fight, by the way? Your fighting style is impenetrable.”

Aiden smiled. “Ah here and there. But I learned most of what I know from my father. The rest, I picked up as I traveled. How about you?”

John shrugged. “A mix of Alliance training and learning in the moment which was just a lot of close calls.”

“And those biotics thing you do? Where’d you tone that skill?”

“Through battle and war. Also the Alliance and biotic schools, but that doesn’t sound as cool.” John said with a chuckle.

The two put their wooden swords back in the rack and headed for the kitchens to get a drink. As they walked, John voiced a question that had been on his mind since Aiden arrived at Skyhold. “So tell me about Leliana. How did you meet?”

Aiden frowned. “You don’t know?”

“I know you met during that darkspawn Blight but I don’t know any details. The history books leave out stuff like that.”

Aiden gave a snort. “I suppose they do. Well, we met in a tavern of all places. Me, my hound, Morrigan, and our friend Alistair arrived at a town called Lothering shortly after Ostagar. We headed to the tavern for some supplies and when we arrived, a group of Loghain’s men were already there. They confronted us and Leliana came out of the crowd and tried to talk the soldiers out of fighting us. They attacked us and Leliana joined the fight. Afterwards, I sent the leader packing. Leliana and I had a little talk and she offered to help me fight the Blight. I accepted and the rest is well, part of those history books you read.”

They reached the kitchen and found Blackwall there, getting a drink as well. The warrior nodded a greeting to them as they got a glass. 

Blackwall snickered. “You two could almost be twins.”

John raised an eye. “Why do you say that? We look nothing alike.”

Blackwall laughed. “Both of you are scarred like crazy, both of you carry yourself like the natural leaders you are, and you both are heroes that have been the main reason why wars have been won. I’d say that counts as almost being twins.”

Aiden chuckled. “I can’t speak for John, but I’m positive I only defeated the Fifth Blight because I had people looking out for me.”

John nodded in agreement. “Same here. I can’t tell you how many times my ass has been saved by someone on my ship.”

Blackwall grinned. “And of course you’re both modest. Speaking of which, where are your companions from the Blight, Aiden?”

Aiden took a sip from his glass as John and Blackwall waited for his answer. “On their way. I’ve sent out letters asking if they wanted to help. Figured since the Inquisition is up against another darkspawn magister, it could use a few veterans.”

Blackwall nodded but John raised a hand in question. “Hold on a second. ‘Another’ darkspawn magister? Meaning you’ve fought someone like Corypheus before?”

Aiden winked. “It was a long time ago. In Amaranthine. And that’s all you’ll hear about it. Unless you get me really drunk”

Blackwall grinned. “Well I know what we’re doing this evening.”

John laughed and took his leave to go freshen up. He’d worked up quite a sweat sparring with Aiden. John liked to think he had quick reflexes but he had to kick it up to eleven just to keep up with Aiden. He’d go so far to say that if he actually fought Aiden as an enemy and with no biotics or Omni blades, he would most likely lose. John could only see Max and Hawke rivaling Aiden’s fighting skills. With blades, at least. 

After his bath, he checked on his gun. It was a habit, really. He hadn’t used it since their escape from Haven and he had fidgeted with it almost every other day. There was no need to but he felt compelled to check on it. To make sure it was still in good condition. He didn’t fully know why he was compelled to. Maybe because it calmed him or because it reminded him of home. Or maybe because there was a good chance the Normandy wouldn’t be able to figure out how to travel to and from Thedas and the pistol gave him some sense of normalcy. It wasn’t easy going around in a world that was alien to him. 

John grunted as he stared at the gun in his hands. It had just hit him. There was no guarantee he would ever see home again. Granted, he had known that the moment he fell through the rift but Liara, Garrus, and Grunt had to have known that too. And that fact was just now dawning on him. They had to have known there was a chance that if they followed him to Thedas, they might never see their home worlds again. Or even that the journey wouldn’t kill them. They had risked everything to try and find him. 

John swayed, suddenly feeling sick with himself. When they arrived, he had been happy to see them of course. But he had never thanked them for what they did. 

He had to thank them next time he saw them. And if the others ever find a way to get to Thedas without being stranded, he would thank them as well. For he knew without a doubt that any one of his crew would have done the same. 

He shook his head and put his pistol back in the chest where his N7 armor was safely kept. He then made his way down to Josephine’s office. He wanted to ask her if she wanted to have lunch with him. 

He pushed open the door and stepped into her office. Josephine was marching back and forth in the middle of the room. Upon his entry, she swung her gaze towards him and her eyes lit up. “ _ There  _ you are!” Instead of her usual cheerful demeanor, she looked shocked and dismayed. “I’ve been looking all over for you. I’ve just received the most terrible news.” 

John raised an eye. “What is it? Did Grunt eat one of the scouts?”

Josephine’s eyes darted away for a moment, as if she was contemplating telling him. Then she looked back at him in anguish. “I’m  _ engaged _ !”

John choked, resulting in a coughing fit. He pounded his chest to calm down. After he did, he frowned. “I sense this is...complicated. Mind explaining?”

Josephine crossed her arms, sighing in frustration. She paced the room. “For the past year, my mother and father have searched Antiva for a match for me. They had no idea you and I had grown so...close. Today I received a letter declaring they’ve betrothed me to Lord Adorno Ciel Otranto of Antiva,” She stopped her pacing in front of John and looked at him sorrowfully, on the verge of tears. “I must deal with this. But until then, we cannot be seen in a compromising situation. I’m so sorry.” 

John scowled. “Are you saying we should act like nothing has happened between us?” 

“No! No, not at all!” Josephine said quickly. “But it is not right that we continue on while I am betrothed. I must break off the march first.”

“Have you and this Antivan lord ever even met?”

“No! Perhaps...maybe at a cotillion some years ago?” Josephine grunted in disgust. “This is  _ not  _ what I wanted to happen. I barely remember Lord Otranto!” 

She threw her hands up in annoyance. “I must see to this. And to my other duties. If I can keep my mind on them today at all!”

John glowered. “And how long will that take? Can’t you just write this Otranto fellow a letter that says ‘no’?”

Josephine sighed. “It’s not that simple, John. I’m afraid untangling my engagement to Lord Otranto will take some time. It isn’t just something I can say no to and be done with it.”

“Well is there anything I can do?” John asked. There had to be  _ something  _ he could do. 

Josephine rolled her eyes. “He is Antivan. The only acceptable thing to do would be to challenge him to a duel for my favor. Which would be ridiculous because you already have my favor.”

John nodded, clenching his fists. “Done. I’ll see if Leliana can dig up and dirt on him too. Anything to get him to call off the engagement.”

She frowned. “Please, John, no. If Otranto found out, he would challenge  _ you  _ to a duel. The traditional form of dueling among Antivan nobles isn’t usually fatal, but there’s always a chance for harm. I hardly wish to see you skewered on a swordpoint for the sake of my honor.”

John had already decided to challenge the man. He couldn’t risk her possibly being married off. Especially against her will. But she didn’t need to know that so he changed the subject away from dueling. Instead, he asked her what she knew of Otranto. 

Josephine sighed as she sat down at her desk. “His family runs several shipping companies in Antiva that do very well. Of the man’s temper and disposition and habits? I know nothing. Well, Mother claims he enjoys sailing and dueling, but what Antivan lord doesn’t?” She scoffed. 

“And does Antivan law force you to marry? Can’t you just break it off? Refuse?” 

Josephine rubbed her temple. “In theory, I very easily could. In reality though, if I reject Lord Otranto without proper niceties, it will scar my family’s name. Perhaps ignite a feud. Oh, why did this become so dreadfully  _ complicated _ ?”

John crosses his arms, leaning more on one foot. “And while you are worried about your family, what happens to us?”

She frowned, reaching up and rubbing the newly made tears out of her eyes. “I  _ cannot  _ be with you until the question of this engagement is settled. It is not simply my own reputation. It is my family’s. I do not have the right to risk it. As…” she choked. “As much as I might wish to.”

John stepped over to her and held her hands firmly. “So by that, I take it you don’t favor this marriage, do you?”

Josephine scowled, gripping his hands tightly. “Certainly not! If I hadn’t met you, perhaps I’d have been amenable, but honestly. You’ve no worry. And before you say it, yes, I know you were worrying about it. Any man would have.”

John forced a grin. “Good. My masculine ego has been put at ease.”

Josephine smiled strainedly, grateful for what he was trying to do.

“So, hypothetically speaking: if I dueled this Otranto fella, I could force him to give up his betrothal with you.” John said.

Josephine gasped. “But you could be hurt! Absolutely not. Dueling is a  _ very  _ precise sport. Men and women spend years perfecting their skills with a rapier. I couldn’t bear to think of my family putting you in any further danger. Again.”

John grunted. “Like I’ve told you before, I don’t mind being in danger. Especially if it’s what it takes to fix this whole predicament.”

Josephine stared at him. “I mind it. John, please. I need you to let me handle this. It’s a very delicate matter.”

John groaned, but relented. “I guess this means that we’re back to separate rooms for a while, huh?”

Josephine nodded. “Unfortunately. But only until I resolve this. I promise.” 

John leaned in and kissed her cheek. “Gotcha, Lady Josephine. I’ll go and move your stuff back into your room. Wouldn’t want anyone getting the wrong idea, now would we?” He said before exiting the room in a huff. Josephine flinched and as he closed the door to her office, he saw her throw a mass of documents off of her desk in anger. She was as displeased by this situation as he was.

Only he was going to fix this mess his way. With action and less political correctness. 

Instead of going to his room, he marched up to the Rookery where Leliana worked from. He had letters to send and in preparation for that, he would need her help in finding dirt on this Otranto. If the man wanted to fight dirty by throwing this engagement upon Josephine without her consent, then John would fight dirty as well. If Otranto wanted Josephine that badly, he would have to go through John first. 

John reaches the top of the Rookery and found Leliana and Aiden going over some scout reports. As he arrived, the two peered at him curiously. John normally didn’t go to the Rookery. And he definitely didn’t normally look as pissed off as he was either. 

“Leliana, I have a favor to ask you. Regarding Josephine.”

Leliana’s brow furrowed. “Of course.”

John turned to Aiden. “You wouldn’t happen to be any good with a rapier, would you?” He asked.

Aiden grinned. “John, if it’s a sword, I know how to use it. They don’t call me ‘Master of Swords’ for nothing.”

Leliana snickered, shaking her head. “No one calls you that.”

Aiden coughed. “I call me that.”

John smiled. “Good enough for me.”

 

Max stared at the hulking Krogan and Turian at his side. He was about to set off to the Western Approach to find the Wardens. Hawke, Marian, Bull and Merrill were going with him. Merrill was coming because they needed a mage in case any magic stuff happened or one of them was injured. The Hawke twins were coming because well, it was their business too. And Bull was coming in order to keep some amount of order in the group. 

But right before the group left Skyhold, Garrus and Grunt had stopped them, voicing their desire to join them. 

Max scratched his chin. “I’m not sure. I think we have enough people to do what we need to do.”

Grunt growled. “I feel my blood boiling. I’m sick of being cooped up in this place. I need a good fight and I need it soon. You are going out and I’m coming with you.” 

“And I’m coming to keep him in line. Relatively.” Garrus said with a chuckle. “Besides, you might need to intimidate these Wardens. And what’s more intimidating than a Krogan with a shotgun?”

Bull cleared his throat and Garrus corrected himself. “Besides Bull with an axe.”

“Oh! And besides a really long twisty alleyway. Those are really intimidating.” Merrill exclaimed.

Hawke laughed. “Especially ones filled with bandits. Or worse: nobles.”

Marian shrugged and patted Max on the back. “Garrus makes a good point. We don’t know what we’ll find in the Approach. Might be handy to have more muscle with us.”

Max sighed. “Fine. But I’ve heard about you and Gurns, Grunt. No randomly charging them. Or shooting them. Or headbutting them.”

Grunt grinned as much as a Krogan could. “I’ll just charge, shoot, and headbutt other things then.”

Max groaned as the group moved forward. “Why do I feel like I’ve made a horrible mistake?”

Garrus laughed. “Oh, you definitely have. But don’t worry. I won’t let his blood rage get  _ too  _ out of control.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter will be something special between a certain two red heads hehe. Until then! ;)


	49. The Real Comparison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden talks to Leliana about Kieran and Garrus shows off his sniping skill to the others at the Western Approach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short fun (almost filler) chapter

CHAPTER FORTY NINE

 

“I spoke to Kieran today.” 

Leliana grunted as she read through a stack of reports. “That’s nice.” 

“I don’t know.” 

She paused. Then continued to sift through the papers. She was sitting in her bed with reports all around her. Aiden was trimming his beard, using the mirror on the far side of the room. She had hinted to him earlier that he needed to tidy up his growing facial hair. She turned to the next piece of paper, skimming it for anything of note.

Her spies had already dug up some information about the Otrantos. She liked to say that if she didn’t know something already, it only took a couple of days for her to know everything. And knowing things about the Otrantos was no exception. Likely every family, they were no strangers to scandal.

“It’s difficult to talk to him. I never know what to say.” Aiden was saying.

Leliana nodded, but she wasn’t really paying too much attention. She wanted to find out everything she could about the Otrantos, as fast as possible. The faster she could, the quicker she could help John end the betrothal. Even had she not grown to like the man, she would never let Josephine be married against her wishes. Besides, she knew Josie would take the longest course of action and her way would take months at the very least. Which would be months where Josephine was miserable because she couldn’t rightly be with John during that time. And Leliana, being the spymaster that she was, knew that Josephine loved John. One of her nugs could see that.

“So I’m thinking of starting a fire in the stables. Might jump off the bridge and see if I can fly, too.” 

Leliana nodded. “You do that.” She said as she flipped over one of the papers to read the back. 

“Leliana.” 

“Yes?”

She heard him give an annoyed sigh. “Leliana. Look at me. You’re doing it again.”

Leliana looked up from her reports and frowned. He was staring at her with half of his beard cut down to a more reasonable length. “I am? I hadn’t noticed.”

Aiden rolled his eyes. “You were hearing me but you weren’t listening to me.”

Leliana winced. “I’m sorry. I can’t help it; it’s a habit. You know that.”

Aiden snorted, shaking his head. “Don’t I know it.”

She glowered at him and he grinned. “As I was saying, it’s not just hard to talk to Kieran because he’s my son and I hadn’t met him since before Halamshiral. He’s a fine young man with a good head on his shoulders but...It’s difficult to talk to him, knowing what’s inside him. Knowing what I cursed him with all because I was too afraid or selfish. I mean, to hear him speak. He doesn’t speak like a boy his age should. And he is the way he is because of my actions.”

Leliana put the reports down as he went back to trimming. “You feel like you denied him the chance to be a normal boy.” It wasn’t a question. 

He nodded, his back turned to her but she could see his reflection in the mirror. He was scared and worried. Aiden finished with the razor and set it down. His arms slumped by his side. 

Leliana slipped out from the bed and strode over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Aiden, I know you. And because I know you, I know that you blame yourself for being the reason why Kieran is the way he is. He has Urthemiel’s soul inside him, yes. But he is also alive because of your actions. And if you really need to blame someone, blame me; I’m the one that convinced you to do the Dark Ritual with Morrigan.”

Aiden shook his head. “But the decision was still mine.  _ I  _ made the choice to go through with it, not you.”

Leliana smiled. “And yet you wouldn’t have done it had I not asked you to.” She pointed out. “You know I couldn’t let you sacrifice yourself. I would never have been able to live with myself if I had. So call me selfish, I suppose.”

“And because of the Dark Ritual, Kieran will never have a chance of being a normal boy.” Aiden said sourly.

Leliana raised an eyebrow. “And without the ritual, Kieran never would have been born. Now stop fretting about things you can’t control.”

Aiden snorted. “Are you ordering me around?”

She grinned and placed her arms around his neck. “Someone has to. Otherwise those legends about you will go straight to your head.”

Aiden snickered as she gave him a light peck on the cheek. “You mean I didn’t single handedly a small army of a hundred darkspawn alphas as the ground flooded beneath my feet?”

Leliana paused. She couldn’t tell if he was joking or not. His trips down into the Deep Roads were one of the only things Aiden didn’t tell her about. She had no clue as to how many times he’d been down there or how deep he had gone. Or how many battles he had fought in the dark, surrounded by the hordes. His trips were a decided gap in her knowledge. If she knew, chances are she’d never sleep again. 

He smiled at her, his hands sliding up her back. “I’m kidding.”

Leliana sighed, letting go a pent up breath. 

“It was more like a hundred genlocks. As I recall, there was a few shrieks too.”

Leliana frowned but then shivered when his fingers trailed lightly from one shoulder blade to the other. “What are you up to?” 

Aiden grinned. “Nothing.”

She grunted. “‘Nothing’.” She stepped out of his arms and crawled back into bed, picking up the reports to continue reading them.

Aiden, still grinning, followed her into the bed. He gently took the reports from her hands and dropped them on the floor. 

“Excuse me, I was reading those.” Leliana said with a scowl. 

“Just like I need to stop fretting about stuff, you need to take a break from your work.”

Leliana raised an eyebrow at him as Aiden crawled over top of her. “I’m not working. I’m helping my friends.” She argued. 

He kissed the nape of her neck, causing her to sigh. “Leliana…”

Aiden began to kiss down from her neck and to her cleavage. 

A quiet moan escaped from her mouth as his chin rubbed against her breast as he kissed her chest. “I...suppose I can take the night off. Just to make you shut up.”

Aiden gave a chuckle in between kisses. “To ‘make me shut up,’ she says.”

 

The sound of the gun going off echoed throughout the sandy crags as the last of the highwaymen fell, now with a hole in her head. Some startled vultures nearby took flight, screeching as they flew away. About a thousand yards away, the shooter grunted, pleased with the well aimed shot.  

Garrus nodded as he stood up, replacing his Black Widow on his back. He brushed off his shoulders with his hands and cracked his neck. “Clean headshots if I do say so myself.”

Max peered out over the ledge they were standing on and at the bodies of the group of bandits off in the distance. He pursed his lips. “That is one terrifying weapon.” Garrus has just killed a group of maybe seven bandits almost a mile away without ever getting close. All under a minute. Even the best  trebuchets couldn’t shoot that far, let alone accurately. 

“Friggin incredible, that’s what it is! I want to try!” Hawke said excitedly. 

Marian slapped his arm. “I think for everyone’s safety, it’s best if you don’t.”

Merrill smiled at Garrus, coming over to have a better look at the weapon. “You’re very good with that. Do you ever use it as a staff? It’s almost as long as one.”

Garrus snickered. “Um, no.”

“Garrus here is one of the best snipers around. He’s a better shot than Shepard is. At least with a sniper.” Grunt said.

The Turian sighed. “I told you, he  _ let  _ me win that little competition.”

Grunt chuckled. “Obviously. Heh heh.”

“It’s still impressive. How do people combat that thing?” Bull asked with a grunt.

Garrus shrugged. “They get bigger ones.”

Max chuckled and turned to Marian. “How far do you think we are from the scouting camp? About a day or two maybe?”

Marian studied the surroundings, taking note of the crags and crumbling ruins off in the far distance. She nodded. “Yeah, I’d say we’re on the fringes of the Approach. So we should be nearing your scout’s camp soon, if they set it up where they said they would.”

Max clapped his hands. “Good. The sooner we can do our business and get out of this wasteland, the better. So let’s keep it moving people!”

Max turned away from the ledge and froze, cursing at what he saw flying high above them. A high dragon was soaring over them, heading in the direction they were traveling. As it flew past them, Garrus and Grunt gave a shout and pulled out their weapons. The others merely watched as the dragon flew off. 

“What the hell is that?” Garrus shouted as he rushed to line up his sight. 

“That...is a dragon,” Max said, gently pushing the gun back down. “One I don’t recommend pissing off by shooting it.”

“ _ That’s  _ a dragon? Spirits.” Exclaimed Garrus.

Grunt roared. “Finally! A good fight!” 

Merrill frowned. “Fighting a dragon is good?”

Max rubbed the back of his head. “Grunt, there’s no way we are going to chase after a dragon. Besides, I’m sure we’ll have to fight it eventually, especially with our luck. For now, let’s just focus on reaching the forward camp.”

Grunt glared at Max angrily and growled. “But it’s a big dragon.”

Hawke laughed as the group made their way down from the ledge. “I’ve killed bigger.” 

Both Garrus and Grunt looked at the Champion and grinned. “And we’ve killed Reapers. So we win.” Grunt said.

Bull snorted. “So you’ve killed some big things. But have you ever made a guy flip? Ass over tea kettle?”

“Ever gone on a suicide mission, fought off a homeworld’s army, and then blow up said homeworld?” Garrus asked. 

“Ever saved a city from a horde of Qunari and then kill a bunch of crazed blood mages? While also being just a little drunk for most of it?” Hawke said somehow proudly.

“Ever kill a thresher maw from the inside?” Grunt said with one of his infamous chuckles.

Max grinned. “Ever close a giant hole in the sky as it poured out demons with just a thrust of your palm? Or stared down a would be god as a mountain fell on you?”

Marian groaned, smacking her forehead. She turned to Merrill. “Have you ever seen a more pathetic comparison of manhood than this?” 

Merrill blinked as if she was confused. “That’s what they’re doing? I thought they were bragging.”

Marian sighed, but she smiled at the elf as the men kept trying to outman each other. “Oh, Merrill.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I’ll admit this chapter was originally going to be longer (that’s why it’s been a few days) but I sort of wrote and didn’t know where I was going with it so I decided to shorten it up and just make it a fun chapter with mostly banter. I swear next chapter will be more of my usual length and will actually further the plot for once haha. Until then:)


	50. I Dream of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has a couple nightmares about the past and Isabela finds out about his secret

CHAPTER FIFTY

 

_ John hit the eject button, closing the escape pod’s door and ejecting it from the Normandy. “Shepard!” He heard Joker shout as the door closed shut.  _

_ Not even a second later, the attacking vessel fired another devastating explosive beam at his ship. The beam tore through what was left of the Normandy’s hull, exploding as it made contact. The force of the explosion sent him flying away but he could feel the heat of the blast as if he wasn’t even wearing armor. Momentarily blinded by the sudden light of the explosion, he blinked and closed his eyes, his body floating weightlessly. He opened his eyes just in time to see Normandy, damaged beyond repair, explode as the other unknown ship fired once more. This time, the blast sent him spiraling out of control, flying towards a planet.  _

_ Suddenly, he couldn’t breathe. That last explosion must have broken his armor, ruining the oxygen reserves. He clawed desperately at his helmet, trying to reattach the oxygen tubes as fear overtook him. But with each gasp for breath, the faster what little oxygen remained in his helmet, disappeared. His head felt dizzy, like he was drunk and he struggled to stay awake. But that was quickly becoming impossible.  _

_ He wearily watched as the Normandy was reduced to wreckage, the pieces following him towards the nearby planet. His body failing him, his arms and legs went limp. With no oxygen left, his gasps for breath were pointless. Through the haze, he realized that he was dying.  _

_ He felt a sudden intense heat. He tried to scream from the pain but he couldn’t; there was no oxygen left to make the sound. _

_  His body felt like it was on fire. Probably because it was. He’d entered the planet’s atmosphere and was now falling down to the planet’s surface.  _

_ He hoped his crew had survived the attack. And with that final thought, John slipped into Death’s cold embrace, hurtling towards the planet as the destroyed Normandy followed.  _

_ Then John was on Palaven, straining to keep his biotic barrier up around himself, James, and Garrus. They were pinned down. Marauders and Cannibals were pelting the barrier with round after round. A Harvester flew by overhead. Off in the distance, a Reaper was shooting at a Turian freighter, sending it crashing down to the moon’s surface. Several Brutes and swarms of Husks were bashing against the barrier as James and Garrus kept firing. John sweated with exertion, forcing himself to keep the barrier up. If he didn’t, they were as good as dead. Digging his boots into the dirt, he stood his ground.  _

_ “We can’t hold out like this!” Garrus yelled.  _

_ John grit his teeth, his arms shaking from the strain of defending against so many attacks. He fell to one knee as the harvester fired at the barrier.  _

_ “Come on, Commander!” James shouted, taking the head off of a brute with his shotgun.  _

_ Grunting with the effort, John slowly rose back to his feet. He frowned angrily, determined to get to the new Primarch Victus. John roared in fury and pushed his biotics out, sending a wave of biotic energy rushing into the surrounding Reaper forces. Garrus and James both roared too as the three of them charged the remaining forces.  _

John jolted awake with a shout, thrashing around violently. His biotics flared up as he was surrounded by enemies that were not there. 

“John! It’s me!” 

John gasped, his mind coming out of the fog that had enveloped him. He shook his head and recoiled as he realized he had his hands around Josephine’s throat. He let go and flinched away from her, staring at his hands in horror. Tears brimmed in his eyes. He was ashamed of himself. 

“I—I’m so sorry, Josephine! I didn’t mean to—I could have...I’m sorry.” John said through the tears, bowing his head. He could have killed her. He would have had he not have come to his senses in time. And the thought of ever hurting her, even on accident...it sickened him. 

Josephine swallowed. She’d been working through the night in her room of the suite when she had heard John shouting in his sleep. She had rushed into the room and to his side to try and comfort him when he suddenly lunged out at her and gripped her throat. In the brief second before he recognized that it was her, she’d seen his face. It was a face of a truly frightened and desperate man. It didn’t take a spymaster to figure out he had been dreaming about something terrifying. 

Josephine inched closer to him and placed a hand on his shoulder but he flinched away. “I...I’m sorry.” He repeated himself.

“It’s okay. It was just some bad dreams.”

John shook his head. “No. They weren’t just some bad dreams. They were  _ real _ .”

“What were they about?” Josephine asked, hoping that talking about them might help. 

With a start, she noticed that John was trembling. She didn’t think she had ever seen him like this. 

He didn’t answer. 

“John?” 

John raised his head, not caring that she could see the tears falling. “I dreamt of my death.”

Josephine frowned, confused. “Like a prophecy or something?”

John snorted. “A few years ago, my ship was attacked by an unknown enemy shortly after fighting to prolong the Reaper invasion. I ordered the crew to escape and as I was helping my pilot—my driver—the enemy ship blew up the Normandy and I was thrown a nearby planet. My armor was damaged in the explosion and I couldn’t breathe. And as I went into the planet’s atmosphere, I died. My body was destroyed. For two years, I was dead as dead can be.”

Josephine was even more confused. And also a little scared. “How can you be alive now if you died back then? Necromancy?”

He shook his head. “Not necromancy. Science. For those two years, I was on an operating table as scientists and healers patched me back together. They brought me back to fight the Reapers. And I did. But fighting and death is all I know. Even in my dreams, apparently. Max has his nightmares of that tower and demons? Well, I have my own nightmares except instead of demons, I dream of war and of the Normandy exploding.” John looked away. “So now you know what I am: a crazed soldier that’s been in too many fights.”

Josephine reached out and took hold of his hands. “I think you are just a man. A man that’s seen too many horrors without anyone asking if you were really alright. Tell me honestly, are you alright, John?”

John was silent for a moment or two before he answered. “I could have killed you just now. I could have killed you all because of the life I’ve led, the things I’ve done. So no, Josephine. Honestly, I’m not alright.”

“Then I’m not leaving your side tonight until you are.” Josephine stated as she climbed under the blankets to join him. John frowned at her. 

“What are you doing? He asked.

She smiled. “What does it look like I’m doing? I’m staying here with you tonight.”

“But what about the whole engagement thing?”

Josephine snorted. “Damn the engagement. You need someone right now. And besides, what fault is there for helping a close friend?” She said with a wink. “So I am going to remain here until I feel like you alright.”

John couldn’t help but smile at her as she snuggled up against his side, resting her head on his shoulder. He should have known she’d find some sneaky loophole in the whole ‘can’t be seen in any compromising situations’ thing. Now if only the problem was already resolved. “I’m alright.”

She chuckled. “Right. And I’m Emperor Florian.”

“Am I supposed to know who that is?” John asked with a laugh. 

“You should if you’ve been reading Thedas’ history.” 

John sighed. “Well I haven’t gotten to that part yet.”

Josephine laughed. “I would read up on your homeoworld’s history if it was possible.”

John raised an eye. “You’d be reading for a long time. My world’s history goes back billions and billions of years.”

Gasping, Josephine sat upright and stared down at John. “Your world is that old? It’s  _ ancient _ ! I can’t even begin to think about how much history it has.”

John snickered. “And how old is Thedas?”

Josephine fell back on the bed, groaning. John poked her side. “Come on, tell me.”

She sighed, covering her face with her hands. “I don’t want to say. It’s sad next to how old the Milky Way’s history is. Which, by the way, I still think it’s weird how the people named your homeworld after milk.”

John laughed and nudged her with his shoulder. “Come on, I’m curious.”

“Ughh, fine! Our known history starts about eight thousand years ago.” Josephine said, embarrassed. No wonder John and his squad knew so much and had such advanced technology. Their world was countless years older than her own. 

“Well um...that’s a good start.” John teased. 

Josephine rolled her eyes and slapped his chest playfully. “Hush up, you. I think Thedas has an abundance of history even though it might not be as old as the Milky Way. Which again, is still a weird name.”

John sighed as the two settled in for the rest of the night. “Yeah I’ll admit, it is an odd name for a galaxy.”

After a few minutes had passed by, John hugged Josephine lovingly. She was already fast asleep. It was tiring work, being the Inquisition’s ambassador. 

John smiled and kissed the top of her head. In just a short time, she had been able to take his mind off of his past. If only for a little while. But it was enough. “Thank you.” He whispered. 

 

A few days later, John received word from one of Leliana’s scouts, an elf named Charter. Apparently, Lord Otranto’s courier had arrived with a response to his request to duel him. Leliana had secretly sent it for him. And Aiden had been training him on how to fight with a rapier. 

“An envoy from Lord Otranto just arrived, Commander Shepard. He’s waiting to speak to you by the gates.” Charter told him. “Leliana is already moving towards Josephine in order to make sure she doesn’t hear of his arrival or that he was ever here.” 

John nodded his thanks and stopped what he had been doing, which was helping to carry large blocks of stone over to what would eventually become an infirmary. After checking that the mason workers would be fine without the help of his biotics, he quickly made his way down to the lower courtyard and to the main gate. A man of similar skin color and attire to that of Josephine was waiting for him. The man bowed his shaved head in greeting.  “Commander Spaceman.”

John ignored the obvious attempt at insulting him. “Yes, that’s me.”

The man smirked. “May I deliver a message from Lord Adorno Ciel Otranto of Antiva? His lordship accepts your request for a duel for the affections of Lady Montilyet. He awaits your pleasure in Val Royeaux.”

“No protests?” Scoffed John. “No outrage that I’m trying to steal Josephine from him?”

The courier shook his head. “Quite the contrary, Commander. Lord Otranto is greatly looking forward to his first duel of the month.”

John growled. “He’s looking forward to my boot up his ass then.”

The courier simply smiled and gave another bow. “May you enjoy safe passage to Val Royeaux, Commander Spaceman.” The man said before walking off. 

John watched man until he reached the end of the bridge. Then he snorted in disdain. “Well that could have gone better.” He muttered to himself.

“On that, we can agree. That was almost as painful to watch as copper marigolds.” 

John jumped and spun around. Isabela was standing a few feet behind him ,hands on her hips, shaking her head. 

John groaned. “How much of that did you hear?”

Isabela grinned. “Most of it, actually. I rather liked your great retort near the end.”

John moaned, smacking his forehead. “Please don’t tell Josephine about this. She’d freak if she found out I’m going to duel Otranto.”

Isabela laughed. “Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me. But a little word of advice: women don’t like their men going behind their backs. Unless they’re on a bed.”

John coughed. “I’ll uh, take that into consideration. But me and Aiden are already ready to go to Val Royeaux. I can’t risk Josephine having to marry this Otranto guy.”

Isabela nodded. “Oh I approve though. It’s romantic. So much that I want to tag along and see how it ends. Besides, I’m from Antiva too. It might help to have an Antivan along with you to show you some tricks about rapiers that Aiden doesn’t know. Unlike Aiden, I was born dueling.”

John frowned. “I mean sure, you can come with us. But how did you Aiden was teaching me how to duel with a rapier?” He’d been practicing with Aiden in the stables as to not draw attention to themselves. The less people that saw them spar with rapiers, the less likely it was for the news to reach Josephine. And if Josephine heard that they were using rapiers, it wouldn’t take long for her to put two and two together.

Isabela winked at him. “I’m a rogue. I have my ways.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! John, Aiden, and Isabela! Now this is gonna be interesting :) And don’t worry, I haven’t forgotten about the Western Approach or Adamant Fortress. I have some crazy plans for Adamant especially;) Ahh you all are going to lose your minds once I get to that point haha  
> Until next time!   
> (Oh and the mass effect trilogy story is going to take a while longer. I decided to finish a few chapters of it before I post any of them. But I do have the first chapter done and I think you guys are going to like it)


	51. I Challenge Thee to a Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John reaches Val Royeaux, ready for a fight. And Max and the others get ready for a fight of their own

CHAPTER FIFTY ONE

 

“Think he has a chance?” Isabela asked Aiden as the two watched John from a rooftop in Val Royeaux. The Commander was standing out in the open on the main rotunda, waiting for Otranto to show up for their duel. The three had arrived to the city earlier that day after an uneventful journey from Skyhold. None of them minded though as it meant Isabela and Aiden could train John more. And while he still couldn’t best either of them in a duel, he could almost keep up with them. 

Aiden rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “He’s got a chance. A small one but still a chance. This Otranto fellow has fought in loads of duels before so he has far more practice than John does.”

“Of course he has.” Scoffed Isabela. “He’s Antivan.”

But,” Aiden continued. “John’s a fast learner and a hardened soldier. He has years of gritty combat experience under his belt, experience that I doubt Otranto has had. From what I’ve gleaned from Liara and Garrus, John has been in life or death situations since he was sixteen. Otranto has probably only been in one or two at most.”

“Well I’m rooting for John despite him being the underdog. He and Josephine are cute together. Besides, matchmaking is a skill of mine and I always get what I want.” Isabela said cheerfully, looking down at the streets below. The two had climbed onto a roof overlooking the rotunda in order to see the fight better once it finally arrived. Until then, they chatted and kept an eye on John. Which wasn’t hard to do; John stuck out like a wyvern among deepstalkers in Val Royeaux. 

“I am too. If only so Leliana won’t have to murder Otranto if he wins.” Aiden said simply, causing Isabela to glance sidelong at him. 

“Leliana would really do that?”

Aiden snickered. “You kidding? Without a doubt she would. Leliana would never allow Josephine to be pressured into a marriage she didn’t want. She’d kill Otranto without a second thought if he won and would most likely make the death seem like an accident. That way, his family wouldn’t suspect foul play and Josephine would be free to be with whom she wants to be with: John.”

Isabela shook her head, grinning. “You’re in love with a scary psycho.”

Aiden laughed. “Look who’s talking.”

Isabela shrugged. “Good point.”

“At least Hawke doesn’t know everything about everyone. Leliana has dirt on everyone.” 

Isabela hummed. “And what does she have on me?”

Aiden cleared his throat. “Oh look! I think Otranto has arrived.” He said quickly, motioning towards the streets below.

Isabela grinned and turned her attention back to where John stood. A man accompanied by two guards with rapiers had walked up to the Commander. The man had a short buzz cut and wore a fancy light, blue suit with leather braces around his wrists. A thin beard matched his hair. The man bowed slightly to John who was sizing the other man up. The man had a thick accent, much like Josephine’s. 

“I am Lord Otranto of Antiva, rightfully betrothed of Lady Josephine Montilyet.” The man announced. 

John frowned. 

Otranto turned to the two guards and took their rapiers. “Songs if your exploits have spread to my city, Spaceman. It’s humbling to make yourself acquaintance.” He said as he spun around, tossing one of the rapiers at John who caught it by the handle. By now a crowd of onlookers had begun to form around them as people noticed that a duel was about to break out. 

Otranto began to circle around John who in turn, started moving in a circle as well. Otranto to raised his blade so that it was pointing at John and sneered. “It is a pity it will not last longer.”

John’s frown deepened. 

Otranto nodded. “Before we duel, I trust you find the weapon to your satisfaction? Not used to fighting with a sword, I take it? That special magical ability you have isn’t going to help you win in a fair fight.” He taunted. 

John’s features finally split into a grin. “Believe me, if I wanted to, I would toss you about like a rag doll. But rapiers will do. If you’re out of hour depth with a more  _ substantial  _ weapon.”

Otranto laughed. “Very good! Let us begin.”

John raised his rapier as Otranto lunged at him with an overhead strike, the sound of the blades slicing each other ringing throughout the rotunda. John took a step back as Otranto advanced with another swipe. He blocked the attack and tilted his blade so that it struck Otranto’s as his blade retreated for another strike. From up above, Isabela and Aiden were watching, taking note of Otranto’s confident stance versus John’s defensive one.

“An admirable start, Commander!” Otranto said as he unleashed a barrage of short thrusts. John parried each one, backing up quickly. So far, he hadn’t gone on the offensive. He wanted to try and understand the other man’s fighting style before he counter attacked. 

“Perhaps without your abilities, you aren’t the clumsy fool I’ve been led to believe!” Otranto grinned as he lunged forward. 

John sidestepped the blade and with the hilt of his rapier, hit Otranto in the chest, knocking him back. Otranto grunted, surprised that John had been able to land a blow. He growled and pointed his rapier at John. “I’m glad Lady Montilyet isn’t here, exquisite as I’ve heard  her appearance to be.” Otranto said as he closed the distance between them, never lowering his blade’s point. John tried hitting the blade away but Otranto kept advancing. 

John snarled. He was getting annoyed by Otranto’s tactics. He lunged forward but Otranto shoved him away. Only as John was falling, he swept the legs out from under Otranto. The two men fell with a grunt and the crowd gasped. 

John jumped back to his feet, meeting Otranto who had gotten up just as quickly. They locked blades, each straining to gain the upper hand. John was still defending as Otranto tried to push him down, their faces inches apart. Otranto sneered at John. “Cutting you down in front of Josephine would’ve given a poor first impression of House Otranto to my bride.”

John smiled. “Strange. I would think the Otrantos already have enough blood on their hands after cheating the Terrazas.” Leliana had told him some dirt on the family regarding a bloody deal with another noble house. The Otrantos had covered the mess up extensively but Leliana was a very good spymaster. Normally John was above this sort of underhanded acts but in this case, he didn’t mind playing dirty.

Otranto jumped back, furious. “Who told you—. You dare to bring up that slander here?” He yelled angrily. Otranto charged John, striking this way and that with that of a tenacity of a wounded animal. It was all John could do to block Otranto’s attacks. After almost a minute of never ending attacks, John saw his chance to counter. Otranto, in his anger, overstepped and left his right side open. Seeing an opening, John parried a strike and then flicked his blade up so that it cut Otranto’s unprotected shoulder, drawing blood. Otranto roared. “Commander, I will personally see to it that you are forever treated as an outcast! You will be forced to watch as I marry Lady Montilyet.”

John growled, his biotics starting to flare up. At this point, he didn’t care if it was unsportsmanlike or not. He just wanted to beat the crap out of this arrogant prick. “You won’t so much as  _ touch  _ her!” He yelled. 

Up above on the rooftops, Aiden and Isabela cursed as a certain dwarf and his crossbow squatted down beside them. 

“Neither will you, Spaceman, unless you—.” Otranto to was cut off by someone in the crowd. 

“Stop!” Someone shouted. 

John winced, recognizing the voice. 

Josephine pushed her way through the crowd, shoving people aside until she reached the two men. She looked both excited and worried, almost like she couldn’t decide which emotion she should be feeling. But as her gaze landed on John, any excitement was replaced with anger. 

“Josephine!” John exclaimed, suddenly feeling nervous whereas a moment ago, he was furious. 

Otranto jumped with surprise but he recovered quickly, bowing to Josephine as she marched over to them. “Lady Montilyet! What a pleasure to—.” Josephine again cut him off, ignoring him as she marched past him, stopping in front of John. “What are you  _ doing? _ ”

John gulped, clearing his throat. “Lord Otranto and I are settling our differences about your betrothal…?” Seeing that she didn’t buy it at all, he clenched his fists. “Josephine, I can’t take the chance that you might have to marry him!”

“That’s not your decision!” Josephine said angrily. She paced back and forth. “The Inquisition needs you.  _ I  _ need you! Yet you throw yourself into danger!” She stopped pacing, throwing her finger down and staring at John. “Why do this? Why risk everything we’ve built? Why risk your  _ life? _ ” She demanded.

“Because I love you!” John said without hesitation. And as soon as he said it, he knew he did. He loved Josephine. “I love your kindness, your mind. I love how polite you are, even to jerks. I love how committed you are to the Inquisition and to helping people. I love your laugh, your smile, the small nods of encouragement you give me. I love how brave you are. I love how understanding you are and how you make me happier the second you step into the room. I love your beauty and softness. And I love your big compassionate heart.”

Josephine gasped, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. “You...you do?”

“He does?” Otranto said incredulously. 

John chuckled nervously, letting go of the rapier in his hand. It clattered noisily to the ground. “I wasn’t quite brave enough to say it until now, but...yes. Yes, I love you. I love everything about you, Josephine. Everything. And I mean it. Every word.”

Her face lit up like the sun at every sentence. She was beaming at him. She’d done a complete 180. One minute she was ready to murder him for being so reckless and going behind her back to have the duel but now…

“I love you, too.” She declared before rushing towards him, leaping into John’s arms as he lifted her up, twirling her about easily. She dropped down and hugged him, pulling him closer to her. The crowd around them cheered before slowly dispersing, giving the couple their space. 

They stopped hugging as Otranto stepped forward, his rapier raised high and with one hand behind his back. “Well fought.” 

Josephine frowned. “Lord Otranto—.”

Now it was Otranto to cut Josephine off. “I’d assumed your liaison with the Commander was an affair of passion or convenience, Lady Montilyet,” he said, lowering his weapon. “But I’m not fool enough to stand in the way of true affection. Watching you two and heading your words, Commander, I can tell that you truly care for one another. And looking at you both now, I regret letting the situation escalate to the point of violence.”

John rubbed the back of his neck. “And I apologize for resorting to blackmail. I couldn’t risk losing Josephine to you. I let my anger cloud my judgement and taint my morals. I’m sorry.”

Otranto nodded. “No harm done, Commander.” He bowed. “The Otrantos regretfully withdraw the terms of our betrothal, Lady Montilyet.”

Josephine smiled in relief. “Thank you.”

Otranto bowed once more. “Do not thank me. I know when I am outmatched.” He said before taking his leave. 

John turned to Josephine, taking her hands in his. He grinned. “I can’t imagine a better ending. But wouldn’t you be impressed by a dueling scar? Another one to add to the collection?”

Josephine smiled happily. “My dearest Commander, I love you  _ precisely  _ the way you are. Just do kiss me again.”

John swept her up in his arms, his hands sliding around to the back of her waist as he kissed her. Her own hands crawled up to the back of his neck as she almost pushed him deeper into the kiss. Instinctively, one of her feet went up in the air, pointing outward like it had during their first kiss. John had to resist pointing it out to her. He didn’t want to ruin the moment. 

Instead, Aiden ruined it for him as the Warden called out to them as he, Isabela, and Varric made their way over. Varric has accompanied the ambassador as they followed John and the others from Skyhold. According to Varric, Leliana has caved when Josephine began asking her questions about where John and Aiden went off to. 

“You’re right, John! She does point her toes when she kisses!” Aiden joked as they drew near.

“Aww, isn’t that just precious!” Isabela said with a squeal.

“It’d be cute if it weren't so funny.” Varric chuckled. 

Without breaking off from the kiss, Josephine raised her hand at them and politely flipped them off, ignoring their shocked gasps.

 

“Tell me we’re fighting that thing! Please tell me we are!” Grunt said excitedly as the high dragon circled around them, drawn in by the aroma of the bait they had set up. For the past week, Max and the others had been running around the Approach fighting Venatori, giant spiders, hyenas, phoenixes, bandits, and Maker knows what else. They’d closed up rifts, taken over the big fort the Venatori were using, stopped whatever the crap that frozen temple was doing, and helped Professor Frederic research the high dragon. Only they hadn’t quite gotten clear before the dragon came flying in from the bait. 

Max cursed. He hadn’t been planning on fighting the beast but it’d be difficult to get away now that it was closing in on them. And by the excitement of the others, there was no way he was convincing them to do a hasty retreat. Especially Grunt, Hawke, and Garrus who were hyping each other up. 

“We’re going to fight a damn dragon! Wrex is going to freak when he hears about this!” Garrus said as he loaded his sniper. 

Grunt stomped the ground around him, hitting his fists together. He looked strangely like a bull before a charge. 

Marian and Merrill already had their staffs at the ready. Marian’s was crackling with electricity and Merrill’s staff was resonating with nature magic. The elf casted a spell and both mages were coated with magical rocky armor. 

Hawke swirled his axes around, giggling in glee. A fire burned in his eyes, one Max hadn’t seen before. 

Max sighed, unsheathing his stilettos as the dragon landed with a crash some 200 feet away, knocking over some old ruins. 

“I guess we’re fighting her.” He said with a shrug. 

“Yes!” Grunt shouted. And without waiting an extra second, he charged, barreling straight for the dragon’s head. “I! Am! Krogan!” He roared. 

Not to be outdone, Hawke soon followed, leading the others in a charge of their own. He roared with equal intensity. “And I! Am! Hawke!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha yes I ended this chapter on a cliffhanger of sorts. I’ve been known to do that haha. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! The duel for Josephine but with my own little tweaks. Next chapter will be that Grunt vs dragon fight a lot of you are excited for and some sweet moments for John/Josie. And it’ll be a little longer so it’ll take a little longer to be posted. Especially cuz I want to do both things justice! Until then;)


	52. Krogan vs Dragon vs Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grunt gets that dragon fight he’s wanted and John and Josephine share a very tender moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has adult content so be warned!

CHAPTER FIFTY TWO

 

Max dove to the side as the dragon spewed out smoldering flames at them. Marian threw a barrier over Max, herself, and Merrill. Hawke jumped out of the way of the fire and Grunt simply ran through the flames, heading right for the dragon’s head. The sound of Garrus’ gun firing echoed throughout the surrounding area. The bullet flew past them and punched a hole in one of the beast’s wings. Which only served to piss it off more.

Max dove back to his feet just in time to see Grunt reach the dragon’s head. With a roar, Grunt pulled his gun out from behind his back and shot the dragon in the jaw. At such close range with a shotgun, Grunt expected to have finished off the beast right then and there. Only that the shot didn’t kill it. In fact, the shotgun blast had only taken out a couple teeth from the beast’s jaws. It hurt it but the round hadn’t been able to do much damage. 

Grunt growled in frustration. The dragon’s hide must have been made of more sturdier stuff than the ogres he’d fought when he first arrived in Thedas. 

Grunt dropped his shotgun as the dragon snapped at him, pawing at the ground as the others reached it. Hawke and Max began cutting at it’s legs as Marian and Merrill shot fireballs. Garrus, who’d seen what Grunt’s shotgun did, decided the best course of action was to keep shooting at its wings. That way, it would have a hard time flying away.

Grunt wrestled with the dragon’s snapping jaw, doing his best to keep his arms from being ripped off. His shields were slowly being depleted just by being knocked around. 

Meanwhile, Max and Hawke were still hacking away at the dragon's legs. As it moved its legs trying to knock them away, Max couldn’t help but feel stupid. In hindsight, they probably should have just fled the moment they placed the bait. Going up against a dragon with only one heavy hitter like Grunt was never going to be a good idea. If Max had known they’d be fighting a dragon, he would have had more people with shields and heavy armor come along. 

“Pay attention!” Hawke shouted as he tackled Max to the ground just as the dragon’s spiked tail swept through the space Max had been standing in. 

They landed with a grunt and looked up to see Grunt punch the dragon in its nose. The Krogan grabbed his shotgun off of the ground and quickly backed away from the beast. The dragon snarled at Grunt and moved to leap at him but suddenly, it’s nose exploded. It screeched and jumped back on its hind legs, smoke billowing from the nostril Grunt had punched. Max winced from the screech and looked over at Grunt, impressed with whatever he had done. 

Through his scope a couple hundred yards away, Garrus had seen the crafty move Grunt had done. The Krogan had crammed a live grenade into the dragon’s nostril as he punched it’s nose. Something he wouldn’t have expected the Krogan to do at all. As he watched, Grunt raised a hand and something in his hand gleamed under the harsh sun. Another grenade. Grunt tossed the grenade up towards one of the dragon’s wings and Garrus knew what to do next. He shot the grenade midair just as it reached the middle of the wing and the grenade exploded, ripping the wing apart. The blast knocked the dragon off balance. It fell with a resounding crash and thrashed about, trying to get back on its feet. 

Seeing an opportunity, Max and Hawke went back on the offensive. 

Max plunged his stilettos into the thin chinks in its armored hide as Hawke sliced it up with his axes. Marian, Merrill, and Garrus provided covering fire. Literally in the case of the mages. Grunt surveyed their current scenario. 

If they didn’t finish this up quickly, they would soon run out of steam while the dragon, being bigger and meaner, could probably fight for hours on end without getting too tired. It was best to kill it soon, before it got a lucky break. He found himself thinking back on his Rite and the thresher maw John and Thane helped him take down and he got an idea. 

He popped the heat sink and loaded another round into his shotgun, switching to incendiary rounds. He’d need them for what he was going to do next. 

Over by the dragon’s bloodied head, Max was hacking away at it as it slowly got back to its feet. When he realized that it was getting up, he backed off only to leap under its body, cutting at its ankles. He looked at his right and saw Hawke attempting to climb his way up its stomach. Except the dragon shook and Hawke lost his grip, tumbling down to the dirt, cursing as he went. 

Max looked back over to his left, ducking under a foot and slicing it as the talonned foot went over his head. He stared in confusion as he saw Grunt charging straight at the dragon’s damaged head. The dragon obviously saw Grunt coming and lunged forward, it’s jaws wide open. Max could only watch as Grunt dove into the damned thing’s mouth, shooting it as it swallowed him whole. 

Max blinked, shocked.  _ Did he really just..? _

Marian and Merrill both screamed and even Hawke stopped. Far behind them, Garrus chuckled and stood up, holstering his rifle. He knew it was all over. 

As Max and the others watched, the dragon pawed at the ground, flames billowing out from its mouth as it raised its head to look at them. It went to roar at them but froze. They could hear several loud bangs coming from inside the beast and a different kind of smoke spilled out of its mouth. The dragon screeched in pain and swayed. As they watched, it’s chest exploded. Chunks of meat and scales were sent flying in all directions. Max, who had been closest, was sprayed with blood.

The beast roared one last time just before it’s jaw was suddenly torn off by another smaller explosion. The dragon reared up before crashing back down, its head and chest utterly destroyed. And out from the gaping hole in its chest, crawled Grunt. Tendrils of guts clung around his neck. He was drenched from head to toe in dragon blood and his left shoulder plate was on fire but other than that, he seemed fine. A little better than fine, actually. He was grinning, as if he had just had a fun game of Wicked Grace. 

Max and the others didn’t even acknowledge that Garrus had run and met up with them. They could only stare at the Krogan in awe. Grunt had just killed a high dragon...from  _ inside _ it. 

Grunt looked around at them, still grinning. “Heh, heh, heh. Anybody got something to eat?” 

 

“I can’t stop thinking about your duel in Val Royeaux.” Josephine said, snuggling up even closer to John as they sat on their sofa before a warm crackling fireplace. She had her head against his chest, listening to the gentle thump of his heartbeat. John had his arms around her, aimlessly rubbing her shoulder. Her hand went up to his stomach as she clutched him. 

They had returned from the city shortly after John’s duel with Otranto, enjoying the company of Isabela, Aiden, and Varric along the way. The three had congratulated and teased them both almost the entire time. But now that they were back at Skyhold, they could finally relax together after weeks of worrying about the betrothal. 

“Running into the middle of the crowd, the noise, the swords flashing…” Josephine sighed. “I was so worried for you, but at the same time...well, it was the most exciting thing I’ve seen in ages.”

John smiled. “You do remember what this Inquisition has been doing, don’t you?”

Josephine snickered. “Allow me to correct myself: the most exciting thing I have seen that didn’t threaten to stop my heart,” She hummed happily. “You know, when I first laid eyes on you back at Haven, I hadn’t an inkling we’d become so close.”

“But you at least told yourself ‘My, what a stunningly handsome man’?” John teased her. 

She chuckled. “You are too much.”

“I try. But in all seriousness, I think I knew. Something suggested you were special the moment I saw you.”

Josephine rubbed her head against his chest slightly. “I’m glad it did. Ahh, these moments seem so dear. Especially given your greater duties, running around saving people and helping Max fight demons and other such horrors. Sometimes I must remind myself that I’m required to share you with the rest of the world.”

John grinned. “Hang the world. I’ve not even been in it for a year and it’s already tried to kill me a thousand times. So as far as I’m concerned, it can survive without John and Josephine now and then.” 

Josephine giggled. “For now, I very much agree. Although this world should learn from your world that you are a hard person to take down. Thankfully.” She leaned up and kissed him. John craned his neck to kiss her back and in doing so, lost his balance and slipped onto his back, bringing Josephine with him. He looked up at her as she smiled down at him, her curly dark hair flowing down around her face. The fire reflected in her eyes and turned them golden. She was beautiful. 

He could feel her quickened heart rate as her chest was pressed against his own. Although he wasn’t quite sure if it was her heart beating so fast or his heart.  

John smiled. For perhaps the first time in his life, he didn’t feel like he had to worry about anything else. There was just him and the kind beautiful woman smiling down at him. No planet destroying bombs he had to defuse, no giant carnivorous aliens he had to fight, no politicians he had to argue with, and no galaxies he needed to save. There was just Josephine and him. It was just them.

“It’s corny to say, but you...You have my heart, Josephine.” He said a little nervously, all too aware of the position they were in. 

Josephine smiled fondly, not bothering to readjust her loose hair. “Then I count myself lucky. Beyond compare.” She said softly. 

“I love you.” John whispered.

“And I love you.” Breathed Josephine. 

John swallowed. He wanted her. Desperately. Only he didn’t really know how people went about sex in Thedas. That area of Thedasian culture was a gap in his education and so he wasn’t sure if people took it seriously or casually or not. He debated talking to Hawke or Isabela about the topic but then reasoned that those two probably weren’t the best people to talk to. 

He also didn’t know how Josephine would broach the subject; if she was even comfortable with it. She’d always struck him as someone that would be very formal about sex. And he didn’t want to offend her in any way. Cuddling and sleeping together was one thing but  _ sleeping together  _ was different. And the last thing he wanted to do was make her uncomfortable. Besides, he wanted their first time to be special. But how much more special than a duel for romance can you get?

He was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed until after the fact, that Josephine had nervously unbuttoned a few buttons on her dress shirt. She was now averting her gaze, embarrassed. 

Her heart was beating so fast she was shocked that John couldn’t hear it. She normally was never this bold but John gave her courage. She knew she was safe with him and that he wouldn’t tease her for being embarrassed. But she wanted this, wanted him. 

Josephine looked back at John and saw that his eyes were glued to hers. She smiled nervously, freaking out on the inside. “Um...I thought you might like it if I was a little bolder and—.” She was cut off as John leaned forward and kissed her. 

“It’s fine, Josephine. It’s okay to be more nervous than bold; I know I am. You’re perfect just as you are.” John said.

Josephine blushed. “Thank you. For not teasing me about being nervous. Or for pressuring me to be someone I’m not.” 

John cupped her cheek in his hand. “Josephine, how many times do I have to say this: you don’t ever have to thank me. Unless it’s because of manners. I mean, there’s no excuse for poor table manners and etiquette.”

Josephine giggled as she wrapped her legs around his waist. “You are such a goofball. I love it.” She said, leaning down to kiss him. As she did, her crotch rubbed against the growing tent in his pants. Inadvertently, she moaned quietly. The moan turned into a gasp as she turned her head, her cheeks burning in embarrassment. But then John was hugging her tightly, latching his mouth to hers. She returned the kiss passionately. Desire was building up inside her and she yearned for more. 

John’s hands moved up her shirt, exploring her belly and navel. His hands were warm and gentle and his touch sent shivers through her body. She unbuttoned the rest of her shirt and tossed it to the floor. As she did so, John took a quick break from his exploration and took his shirt off as well before his hands returned to her skin. 

John watched as Josephine unclipped her bra and let it fall, exposing her supple breasts. He took a moment to admire them before his fingers snaked up her belly to firmly grasp them, almost as if he was weighing them. Josephine closed her eyes as his fingernails softly traced around her areolas. Suddenly he gave her nipples a gentle squeeze and she sighed blissfully. His hands were electrifying. 

 “More.” She moaned out.

John quickened his assault on her breasts, needing no further prompting. He kneaded them together, squeezing them and occasionally flicking her nipples which earned him sudden sighs. For a little while, he was mesmerized by her breasts. It was interesting how something so simple could look so beautiful and fascinating to him. But he tore his attention away from her chest and down to her waist as she started to gyrate on top of him, pressing down on his obvious bulge. John groaned, aching with need. And as much as he loved the cute yellow dress on her, he decided that it was about time he loved it off of her too. 

He picked her up off of him and plopped her back down on the sofa. The two stripped until they were both naked, revealing everything that they were. John eyed her hungrily, soaking in every crevice and inch of her body. 

Josephine saw the look in his eyes and smiled to herself. She’d noticed that she was doing the same thing to him: devouring him with her eyes. 

She spread her legs for him as he slammed into her, her legs wrapping around him and pushing him closer, deeper. He filled her up and she clenched around him tightly. The lovers moaned, each inhaling each other’s scents, intoxicated beyond control. They were soon lost in each other. Time and their duties no longer mattered.

All that mattered was each other. 

“M-more.” Josephine begged as their bodies crashed together over and over again. 

John, who had been kissing her passionately, began to kiss softly down to her breasts. With each gentle kiss, she felt herself losing more control. The intensity of it all was almost too much. She heard his grunting get louder as he neared her breasts. And the moment he found one of her nipples and took it inside his mouth, they both exploded with pleasure. “Mmore!” Josephine shouted in ecstasy.

Shuddering, they both collapsed. Josephine trembled, still riding her intoxicating high as John buried his head in her hair, breathing heavily. His hot breath in her ear made her shiver even as her body went limp. 

John slid out of her and slumped beside her, their bodies still entwined in a mass of glistening flesh. Sweat rolled off their bodies and their hair was a mess. 

Regaining her breath, Josephine turned her head to stare into John’s eyes and saw nothing but love in them. She smiled and kissed him. “More?” She asked innocently. 

John chuckled, took a deep breath, and obliged her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I really hope I did both of those moments justice! And I really hope you liked the dragon fight and Grunt being himself haha. And I hope the love scene was okay (I’m normally crap at writing stuff like that). Anyway, let me know what you thought! And as always, until next time:)


	53. A Lecture and Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is confronted by a scary Leliana and Aiden gets a welcome surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this one is mostly dialogue but there’s a little bit of plot towards the end

CHAPTER FIFTY THREE

 

“So how was Josephine? She as insatiable in bed as I think she is?” Bull asked John as they sat at the bar in the Herald’s Rest. Sera and Dorian were with them as they all shared a drink. 

John choked on his drink and he pounded his chest to recover. When he did, he swung around to glare at Bull, who was grinning from ear to ear. “Excuse me? That is  _ none  _ of your business, Qunari.”

Bull nodded and snickered. “Judging from your blushing cheeks, our dear Ambassador is a whole other person when she’s horny.”

Sera laughed. “Your thing and her thing doing things! Bet she can’t get enough of things.”

Dorian cleared his throat. “Now, now. We shouldn’t pry into our friend’s romantic life.” 

“Thank you!” John said, glad that one of them was a decent person.

“At least not without something to write all the details down.” Dorian finished.

John groaned and growled, “I hate you all.”

Bull chuckled, taking another swill from his tankard. “Seriously though John, good on you for snaring Josephine. But I wouldn’t be so open about having sex with her if I were you. Otherwise you’ll piss off Liara and I really don’t want to see a pissed off Liara.” 

John took a drink from his cup. Bull had shared a Qunari drink called Marass-Lok. It was supposedly incredibly strong and Bull had offered John some. And John had to say, it tasted great. Which came as a surprise to Bull but John had gotten used to drinking ryncol so really, any drink any world had to offer would never hit harder than a bottle of ryncol. 

“I’m pretty sure I haven’t been going around telling people about my private affairs.” John said.

Bull shrugged. “Not with words at least. You didn’t have to say anything for me to know; you’ve got this glow about you that only shows after someone’s had sex.”

John grunted. “I’m going to go now.” He said as he sat up.

Dorian whined in protest. “You can’t leave me with these two dolts!” 

Sera snorted with laughter. “Aw, he’s running away embarrassed.”

John ignored them as he left the tavern. He would have gone to see Josephine but then they would probably tease him about it so he decided to just wander around the castle for a bit. He hadn’t gone on a walk by himself in a while and he felt it would be good for him. Plus, it was always good to exercise, even if it was just a walk. 

On his walk, he found himself up on the eastern ramparts. He spotted Aiden and Leliana talking ahead of him. He nodded a greeting as he reached them and they both turned towards him. John saw Aiden’s warning look but it was already too late. Leliana pointed an accusing finger at John. “You.” 

John blinked. Her tone made him nervous. Leliana always made him a little nervous but something about her angry tone put him on high alert. And she only ever used that tone with him when Josephine was concerned. 

“Yes, me?”

“You slept with Josie.” Leliana stated.

John forced out a nervous chuckle. “Well, yeah. We slept in the same bed, as we always do.” 

Aiden winced, shaking his head. Telling John that being smart with Leliana was not a good idea. 

Leliana’s face bunched up in a frown. “You know what you did. And I know what you did.”

John swallowed but he knew he couldn’t show fear right now. To show fear right now would lead to his death. “Do I know what I did? I’ve done a lot.”

Leliana growled. “You had sex with Josie.” 

John sighed. “Oh, yeah. That. Ugh, does  _ everyone  _ know about that? Is it written on my forehead or something?” John asked, rubbing his forehead as if to wipe the imaginable words off. 

Leliana glared at him. “I went into her office earlier and she was asleep at her desk.  _ Asleep. _ ”

John raised an eye. “How do get ‘John and Josephine slept together’ from her sleeping at her desk?”

She snorted. “I’ve known Josephine for years and I’ve never seen her fall asleep at her desk, least of all while she’s working. So the only logical conclusion to come to is that she was worn out from what you two did last night.” 

John rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He could even feel his face start to sweat lightly. Largely because he was embarrassed but also out of just a hint of terror.  _ Damn, Leliana is a good spymaster.  _ Too  _ good. _ He thought.

Finally, Aiden grew a conscious and cleared his throat. “Um, Leliana, darling? I think you’ve scared him enough.”

“He slept with Josie. I haven’t scared him nearly enough.” Leliana argued.

Aiden shrugged. “Well it was bound to happen sooner or later. Honestly, I’m surprised they were able to wait until we returned from Val Royeaux, what with the way they clung to each other on the way back.”

John frowned. “We didn’t ‘cling’ to each other.”

Aiden snickered. “How else would you describe practically being joined at the hip—Ow!” The Warden said with a grunt when Leliana jabbed his chest with her elbow. “Sorry. Poor choice of words.”

John grinned. “I can think of worse ones.”

Aiden laughed. “Yeah like ‘bumping uglies’, ‘tainting your Warden’, ‘Praise your Maker’, ‘explore the Deep Roads’, ‘touch fronts’—Oww! Again with the elbow!” Aiden winced as Leliana jabbed him again. Then she swung back to John, glaring at him. 

“If I ever see that you slept with Josephine again, I will personally cut your balls off and shove them so far up your ass, they’ll pop out of your mou—shit.” Leliana said, suddenly putting a smile on her face.

John blinked, confused.  _ What just happened? _

He looked around and then noticed that Josephine was marching towards them. He tried to warn her with his eyes to retreat before Leliana scolded her as well, but Josephine paid his warning no mind as she walked up to the three of them. Josephine was staring at Leliana. 

“Hey there, Josie. How is your afternoon? Need me for anything?” Leliana asked the Antivan innocently.

John went slack jawed. She went from threatening him and his balls to exchanging niceties with Josephine in an instant. Her entire demeanor had changed in less than a second. As frightening as it was, John had to give her credit. 

Josephine glared angrily at the redhead. “What I need is for you to stop threatening John,” Leliana frowned. “Yes, I heard that rather colorful threat.”

Leliana smiled. “Josie, I was just teasing him. We were joking, right Shepard?” 

John gulped and nodded enthusiastically. “Mhm.”

Without looking at him, Josephine waved a finger at John. “Don’t agrée with her. I know what I heard and it didn’t sound like a joke. Leliana, you have to stop being so protective of me. John and I had sex.” 

John choked, expecting a shiv from Leliana to materialize from his ribs. He glanced over at Leliana, expecting to see her fuming at Josephine’s statement. But she just stood there.

Leliana winced. “Josie…”

“Don’t ‘Josie’ me. We had sex last night. A lot. But we’re both adults that love each other. So what were you expecting would happen? That we’d just never be intimate that way because you can't accept me doing something like that?” Her tone grew softer. “Leliana, I love you for always looking out for me but my private life is where I draw the line. You can’t threaten everyone I get close to.”

Aiden snorted. “Not for lack of trying.” He muttered to himself.

“You aren’t helping, Aiden.” Snapped Leliana.

Josephine continued. “I love John and he loves me and we aren’t going to stop being intimate with each other just because you dislike the idea.” She ignored John’s happy giggle. “And if you threaten him again or mess with him about it, you’ll have me to deal with. Do I make myself clear?” 

John could only watch in shock as Leliana nodded somberly. “Yes.”

Josephine nodded as well, with a look of satisfaction on her face. “Good. Now apologize for John.”

Leliana scowled. “But—.”

“Apologize.” Josephine said sternly. 

Leliana sighed and turned to John, extending a hand. John shook her hand and noticed that she squeezed his hand a little tighter than what was needed. “I’m sorry.” She said through gritted teeth. 

John swallowed. “Um, apology accepted? I think?”

Josephine smiled, pleased by the outcome. “Very good. Now to my original reason why I came up here: Max and the others have returned from the Western Approach.”

Aiden frowned. “Wait, when? It can’t have been a few minutes ago; we would have heard the horn sound.”

Josephine shook her head. “No, you wouldn’t have. Max had the watchguards not sound their return because he wanted to scare Cassandra. Or so Marian told me. He wants to meet in the War Room right after he’s done getting Cassandra mad at him.”

Leliana and Aiden nodded. “Excellent. We’ll meet you in the War Room then.” The Spymaster said before the two walked off, leaving John alone with Josephine. 

John was quiet for a moment before whistling. “Damn. I don’t know who to be more afraid of now: you or Leliana. I’ve never seen Leliana get owned like that.”

Josephine raised an eye at him. “‘Get owned?’”

John chuckled. “It’s a saying from my world. Thanks for saving me from her prodding by the way.”

Josephine shrugged. “Well you’ve saved me several times now, I figured it was only right to save you from Leliana’s big sister attitude. Now come on,  _ lover _ . Let’s go meet the others at the War Room.”

John grinned at her. “You’re cute when you say it like that.”

Josephine rolled her eyes. 

 

Max, sweaty and tired from his journey, silently snuck up behind Cassandra as she read more of Swords and Shields on that little stool she liked. So far, she hadn’t realized he was there. He crept closer, moving slowly as to lessen the noise of his feet crunching on the grass. When he was only a few feet away from her, he stood up straight and suddenly lurched forward, falling over her and groaning. Immediately, he wished he had thought it through more. 

Cassandra instantly dropped her book and grabbed his shoulders and threw him over her head. Even as he hit the ground, she took out a knife and full of adrenaline, jammed it up against his neck. Max chuckled painfully and held up his hands in surrender. “Ouch.”

Cassandra scowled angrily. “You idiot.” She snarled without moving her blade away from his throat. 

Max snickered. “Did you miss me, Cass?”

Cassandra turned away to hide her blush and let him go. “Don’t call me that.”

Max grinned as he jumped to his feet. “Got it Cass.”

She grunted and his heart fluttered. That little noise of disgust drew his heart mad. For whatever reason, he loved hearing it from her. “You didn’t answer my question. Did you miss me?” He asked as he dusted himself off.

“Ugh. If you must know, I did. Despite my better judgement, I sort of missed your constant nagging and teasing. And if you tell a word of that to the dwarf, I will hurt you.”

Max tapped his nose. “I wouldn’t dream of it. Well I just wanted to ‘drop’ by and let you know I’ve returned from the Approach. If you need me, I’ll be at a briefing.” He said before blowing her a kiss and walking off. He heard her grunt in disgust again as he walked off and he smiled. He made his way to the War Room where his advisors, John, Aiden and Marian were already gathered. When he was close, he heard a horn sound that a friendly had arrived. He paid it no mind. It was probably just someone coming back from hunting.

Marian was in the middle of explaining what had happened with the Wardens in the Western Approach when he arrived. 

“...and then me and my brother scouted Adamant. There’s a huge force of my fellow Wardens residing there, like it’s been where the Wardens have disappeared to. Erimond is there, as well as Orlais’ Warden-Commander Clarel. We think that’s where they’re summoning their army of demons.”

Aiden rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “Hmm. Do you think Clarel knows what Erimond is doing?” 

Marian shook her head. “I doubt it. I’ve met her once and she didn’t strike me as someone that would be okay with what Erimond was doing if she knew.”

Cullen crossed his arms, nodding to Max as he stepped up to the table. “And their forces? How many men do you think she has?”

Marian pursed her lips. “A lot. I wasn’t able to determine exactly how many men she has but I know they have loads of enslaved mages able to summon demons. They’re well entrenched in the fortress so if we were to attack them outright, it wouldn’t be an easy fight.”

“Of course not. They’re Wardens. The best of the best.” Aiden said proudly. 

Cullen nodded. “Then we’ll need trebuchets and lots of them.” 

Josephine wrote down something in her notes. “I can arrange that.”

“And I can send out scouts to get a better read on the defenses.” Leliana added.

Max snorted. “Well I’d say it’d be a really tough fight but with the trebuchets, our own forces, and John, I know that won’t be the case.”

Aiden frowned and looked at John. “What’s one man compared to an army and trebuchets? I mean, no offense John but you aren’t  _ that  _ good a fighter.”

Max snickered and John simply grinned. “You haven’t seen him fight, Aiden. John here took out at least forty Venatori at Haven with just one attack. You and I are great with swords and daggers but John is damn near unstoppable with his biotics and Ohmi blades.”

“Omni blades.” John corrected him. 

Max gave a smirk. “That’s what I said.”

The door to the War Room suddenly swung open and in walked Grunt and Morrigan. Garrjs went right up to John and after giving him a greeting, said excitedly, “Shepard! There’s a talking rock person down in the lower courtyard! Grunt’s trying to head butt it but Liara is holding him back. Mind helping out?”

The Commander frowned. “Excuse me, what? A talking rock person? Garrus, how much have you had to drink?”

Garrus frowned. “I’m serious! It’s this big woman made of rock and gems.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Max saw Leliana and Aiden’s faces lit up. 

Morrigan stepped over and bowed slightly to Max. “Garrus isn’t wrong,” she turned to Aiden and Leliana. “I guess everyone got your letters, Aiden. They’re here. And so is that stupid oaf.”

Leliana smiled. “You shouldn’t call Alistair that.”

Aiden was nearly bouncing up and down in excitement. “Everyone is here? Everyone?” 

Morrigan sighed. “Yes, everyone.”

John raised a hand. “I’m sorry, who’s everyone?”

Max nodded. “I would like to know that as well.”

Aiden grinned. “Everyone that helped me stop the Fifth Blight.”

John kept his hand up. “Again, who’s everyone?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I wrote Leliana in this chapter like a big sister to Josephine so that’s why she might have came out as a tad over protective. And how about Josephine being so blunt in this chapter haha. Anyway, who’s excited for John to meet Aiden’s old gang? I know I am:)  
> Until next time!


	54. Blight Buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John meets Aiden’s friends from the Fifth Blight and progress is being made back home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another short filler/in between chapter. I would have made it longer but I got too excited about getting Adamant started haha

CHAPTER FIFTY FOUR

 

John followed the others as they all hurried down to the lower courtyard to greet the new arrivals. Aiden and Leliana were clearly excited to see their old friends as they led the way. John for his part, was eager to see the Veterans of the Fifth Blight he kept hearing about. And also to see what kind of company Leliana and Aiden kept. 

They reached the lower courtyard and as they headed down the steps, John could see a group of people conversing with his squad. Liara was holding Grunt in a singularity to keep him from head butting. As they neared the group, Aiden broke off and ran the rest of the way over to them. 

John studied the group of newcomers. The one that snagged his attention immediately was the one that Garrus had been telling him. Just like Garrus had said, there was a big person made of rock and gems. They were literally made of rock. John mentally sighed. That one would take some getting used to. 

One was a Qunari like Bull except not as bulky and without any horns. Instead, he had long silver dreadlocks that easily went down to his shoulders. He had a grim serious look on his face and wore strange red armor that exposed part of his chest. Two huge broadswords were strapped to his back and he had his arms crossed as he eyed Grunt. 

There was a blonde haired human wearing similar armor to Aiden’s. John reasoned he was a Warden like Aiden was. The man had very light stubble man’s a few smaller scars on his face. There was also a lighthearted humor to his eyes. He had a sword and shield as his weapons. 

A dwarf was ogling Liara, something John was not happy about. The dwarf had dark red hair and a thick beard. He too, wore Warden armor although it was considerably smaller than Aiden’s. He was swaying slightly as if he was just a little bit drunk. A large broadaxe was on his back. 

And the last of the newcomers was a tan elven man with light brown hair tied in a small ponytail. He was wearing mottled green armor that almost made him blend into the grass. Two daggers were strapped to his thighs but somehow, John doubted that was the only weapons he had on him. And the elf was clearly trying to flirt with Liara who looked a little annoyed. The blonde human and the dwarf were also chatting her up, although the human was just being friendly.

“I should have known you all would be causing trouble as soon as you got here.” Aiden said cheerfully as he reached the group of newcomers. 

The group stopped what they were doing and all turned to face Aiden, all with grins on their faces aside from the Qunari and the rock person. 

The dwarf instantly pushed his way through the others to give Aiden a hearty slap on the back. “Commander, Oghren Warden reporting for duty! Where’s the tavern? I heard there was a tavern here.” The dwarf said sluggishly.

Aiden chuckled. “Are you serious? You’re already drunk, Oghren?”

Oghren shrugged and staggered back. 

“He’s already drunk because he’s been drinking on the road. It was the only way to get him to stop complaining about the hiking.” The blonde man said as he stepped forward and gripped Aiden’s hand. 

Aiden smiled and embraced the other man happily. “And that bright idea was probably yours, huh?”

The blonde man grinned cheekily. “But of course.”

The elf turned his attention to John and the others and singled out Marian, Leliana, and Josephine. He walked up to them and bowed deeply. “My dearest Leliana, why didn’t you tell me that there would be boundless beauties here?” 

Leliana raised an eye. “Well most of them are off limits to you now.”

The elf grinned and winked at Josephine. “And is this prime example of perfection off limits too?”

Before John could say anything, Josephine smiled politely at the elf. “Very off limits.” 

Leliana steered the elf away. “ _ Especially _ Josephine. You’d be smart to keep the flirting with her to a bare minimum, Zevran. Unless you want both me and John here to kick your ass.”

Zevran snorted. “Ah, don’t tempt me.”

Aiden suddenly remembered the others and jumped into giving introductions. “Oh yeah, everyone meet Max the Inquisitor, Commander Cullen, Ambassador Josephine, Marian Hawke, Garrus, Grunt, Liara, and John. The last four are from another world; I’ll explain later,” he turned to the newcomers. “And this is Warden Alistair, Warden Oghren, Shale, Sten, ans Zevran. They helped me fight the Blight.”

Alistair frowned. “Hold on, you’re really going to just skip over the ‘another world’ thing? Not to mention, what in the Maker are those three?”

The rock person, Shale, scoffed. “It doesn’t matter where they come from. They’re still soft.”

John snickered. “Liara, you can let go of Grunt now.”

Liara raised an eye. “Are you sure?”

John nodded and Liara shrugged. “Alright.” She said as she let go of Grunt who immediately charged Shale and head butted her. Shale took a step back and shook her head. “Was that supposed to hurt?”

Grunt chuckled and moved over to Sten. The two eyed each other down for a moment before Grunt nodded approvingly and backed off. 

“Anyway, we’re here. So what do you need of us?” Alistair asked. 

“Help the Inquisition.” Max said. “Good thing for us you all arrived right before a big fight with demons and Venatori.”

Oghren belched. “You mean good thing for us. This’ll be fun. We have the gang back together so let's celebrate!” 

Aiden shrugged and led his friends up to the tavern. Cullen and Marian sighed and followed them to make sure they didn’t destroy the building. Grunt ran after them, probably to make sure the building got destroyed.

Josephine excused herself to go get some more paperwork done, leaving just John, Liara, and Garrus left. 

“Well they seem capable.” Garrus said. 

“Yes, especially that Shale and Sten. Sten didn’t even flinch when Grunt got in his face.” Liara said with a nod. “Aiden seems to have a good crew.”

John chuckled. “Not as good as the Normandy but still. If they helped him defeat the Fifth Blight then they must know what they’re doing. We’ll need them in the battles to come. Can I count on you both to help at this Weishaupt place the Inquisition will be attacking? I’m sure Max is going to want me there and I would want you there.”

Garrus snickered. “Of course. After all, there is no Archangel without his trusty sidekick, Commander Shepard.”

Liara smiled. “We’ll always be there, John. Wherever you need us to be.”

John nodded his thanks and scratched his beard. “Speaking of the Normandy though, I wonder how everyone is doing back home. Think they’ve made any progress on figuring out how to jump between worlds?”

Liara pursed her lips. “It’s hard to say. We’d only just figured out how to get  _ here _ . I doubt figuring out a way to get to and from Thedas is as easy.”

Garrus laughed. “Way to stay positive. But I’m surprised at you, Liara. I was sure the Shadow Broker would have know everything there is to know in the universe by now.”

Liara gave the Turian a smirk. “I was too busy helping to stop the Reapers to really reach my full potential as that, what did you say John? ‘Creepy recluse with information on everyone in the galaxy?’”

John grinned. “I say just give it a few more years. You’ll get there.”

 

“Damnit!” Chakwas shouted as she marked the test off as another failure. She, along with the other scientists, were trying to send fruit through the odd green energy and then bring the fruit back somehow but so far, they hadn’t had much luck. It wasn’t that the technology wasn’t working, it was just that they barely knew how they had got the energy to come back in the first place. And despite the weeks having gone by, they hadn’t made as much progress as she had been hoping for. 

One test was partially a success though. They’d sent an apple through the energy and had managed to get it back but it had dissolved on the way back. So they were still trying to make it safe to come back. 

“Maybe the calculations are off?” Kaiden suggested.

Karin swiveled around and glared at him. “No, the calculations are not ‘off’. Even if they were, we’ve checked them several times now.” She snapped.

“There was no need to shout at him, Doctor. He’s just trying to help.” Tali said from a few feet away as she tinkered with the tech. She cursed as sparks flew off of the machine. She wished Mordin and Legion were there. Those two would have found out a way to travel between worlds months ago.

Karin sighed. “I’m sorry for snapping at you like that, Kaiden. I just...I’m worried.”

Kaiden smiled at her. “We all are. But we also know that if anyone can figure out a way to get them back, it’s you guys.”

Karin nodded. “And we will. Even if it takes us a billion tries, we will find a way to bring them back.”

Kaiden grinned. “That’s the spirit,” he turned to Cortez, “Cortez, can you go grab some more fruit?”

Cortez raised an eye. “I would but James keeps eating them all as soon as I bring them back here.” 

Karin snickered as Kaiden stared at James who shrugged. “What? I get the munchies.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this short chapter! Next chapter will officially start Here Lies the Abyss. You all are going to lose your minds during those chapters hehe but in a good way I promise.   
> And in other news, the first chapter of my new Mass Effect Trilogy story will be posted at some point tomorrow! It’ll of course be a retelling of the trilogy but with my own personal spin and will have more or less the same John from this story in it(except minus the dragon age stuff obviously). So keep a look out soon for The Rise of a Legend!   
> And as always, until next time:)


	55. Useless Biotics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisition storms Adamant Fortress with the help of its new allies. John is his usual badass self

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright this chapter is a little longer than usual so that’s why it took some extra time to finish! Plus, i wanted to make it right and after several drafts, I’m pleased with how it turned out :)

CHAPTER FIFTY SIX

 

The Inquisition army moved as one giant mass, like ants marching over a patch of grass. They marched towards battle, and with adrenaline coursing through them, they kept their formation. Their eyes were set on their target: Adamant Fortress. 

It had taken the army almost three weeks to finish the long journey from Skyhold to the Western Approach. Another couple days to reach the fortress and prepare for the upcoming battle. But now, with trebuchets loaded and aimed,  ladders made, and weapons sharpened, the army was ready. 

With the moon high in the night sky, the army moved forward. Quiet. The only sounds that could be heard was the sound of thousands of marching boots and the occasional shout as orders were given. The Inquisition moved ever closer to the waiting fortress and the Grey Wardens inside. As the ancient fortress was built upon an enormous chasm called the Abyssal Rift, the Inquisition could only attack it head on. Despite this drawback, the soldiers were ready and eager, spurred on by the fact that so many heroes would be fighting alongside them.

John took a deep breath as he walked out front, ahead of the main bulk of the army. If he had to guess, he’d say he was about 250 feet away from Adamant’s old sturdy walls. 

Hawke, Fenris, Aveline, Merrill, Isabela, Bethany, Carver, Varric, and Anders were casually walking to his right. Garrus, armed with his Avenger, walked with them. He would be helping them and the armie’s forces on that side take the right flank of the fortress. 

To John’s right was Aiden, Leliana, Oghren, Sten, Shale, Zevran, Alistair, Morrigan, and Liara. They would be helping to take the left flank. Behind John was Sera, Cole, Bull, Vivienne, Solas, Blackwall, Cassandra, Dorian, Siael, Marian, and Evelyn. They would be helping to kick in the front door. Max and Grunt walked right beside John as he mentally prepared for what was to come. In a few moments, the plan would be set in motion. 

Max, who had been carrying an Inquisition flag, stopped walking and dug the flag into the rocky sand. With one motion from his hand, the army stopped a mere 200 feet away from the fortress. Collectively, the sounds of the marching army stopped at once, making it eerily silent. Wardens could be seen on the outer ramparts, ready to defend the walls. 

John looked to his right and caught Max’s eye. Max nodded grimly to him. It was time. 

John nodded back and looked beside him at Grunt. He nodded as well to Grunt who chuckled gleefully and loaded his Claymore. “Heh, heh, heh.” 

The Krogan raised his shotgun and fired off a round into the sky. The explosive sound echoed throughout the wasteland as Max raised his hand. Afterwards, it grew quiet once more. Almost maddeningly so. Seconds went by. Minutes. Suddenly, the sounds of the trebuchets being fired were heard. And then finally, as the trebuchets hurled flaming projectiles overhead, Max threw his arm forward, shouting at the top of his lungs, “Inquisition! With me!” 

And as one, the Inquisition surged forward with a deafening battlecry. 

His biotics flaring up around him, John charged ahead, soaring through the air and reaching the front gate to the fortress well before the army did. As he slammed into the gate, he expelled a massive amount of biotic power which exploded and practically obliterated a large portion of the front wall along with the gate. It was just in time too as the rest of the Inquisition reached the fortress. Arrows rained down from the walls and boulders were dropped on top of unsuspecting soldiers. As the Inquisition hurried to breach the walls, Max and the others stormed through the hole John had just created. A number of Wardens and demons rushed to stop them. 

But with Grunt and Max leading the way, they were easily dispatched. 

Grunt barreled into a Warden mage, disregarding the glyph the mage had placed on the ground and knocked him out with a head butt. The Krogan pivoted and shot a Shade that was lunging at him. Then he killed a Terror demon as it rose from the ground, all the while snickering happily.

Max jumped to the side of a Shade demon and slashed its throat before throwing a knife into the head of another mage. Bull, who had followed Max into the fortress, crushed a Greater Shade that was trying to sneak up on Max. Max nodded his thanks to the Qunari as the others ran past him to secure the initial area. Several Inquisition soldiers pushed on ahead. 

Max turned as John and Cullen stepped through the broken gates. John had thrown a biotic barrier up to shield those fighting from any loose arrows. 

John looked up at an inner wall to see a Warden warrior retreat, shouting, “Pull back! They’re through!” He smirked.  _ Well of course we’re through.  _

John grinned at Max who walked over to the two Commanders. 

“All right, Inquisitor. You have your way in. Best make use of it.” Cullen said over the noise of combat. 

John chuckled. “You’re welcome.” The plan all along had been for him to break down the front gates. It was more effective than a battering ram and not to mention the fact that with John there, the Inquisition hadn’t needed to lug a big battering ram around. Besides, John was all too happy for the excuse to go all out; he was getting a little antsy being cooped up in Skyhold.

“We’ll keep the main host of demons occupied for as long as we can!” Cullen continued as a huge chunk of debris fell onto John’s biotic field. The chunk shattered as it hit the field. John didn’t even flinch.

Max raised an eye. “That’s a worrying lack of specificity, there, Commander.” 

Cullen frowned. “There are more of them than I was hoping, Inquisitor.” He said as Blackwall blocked an attack from a Terror with his shield only for Solas to freeze the demon. Sera shot an arrow past Cole’s hat as he fought a Shade and killed a mage. Vivienne electrocuted three Wardens trying to flank the group and Dorian sent four others away screaming in fear. Cassandra and Bull hacked away at a couple Rage demons and Siael and Evelyn fought back to back against several Warden soldiers. “A lot more.” Cullen finished.

John snorted. “You don’t say.”

Marian stepped forward, her staff dripping with flames. “I’ll guard your backs. But let’s try not to kill  _ all  _ the Wardens here, okay? I’d like to still have a job at the end of this.”

Max smiled and nodded. 

“Hawke and Aiden’s groups are already on the battlements. They’re assisting our forces until you arrive. If you all can clear out the enemies on the battlements, we’ll cover your advance. Good luck, Inquisitor!” Cullen shouted before backing off to help coordinate the Inquisition forces.

“Alright, you heard the man! Let’s get up to those walls!” Max yelled.

As the majority of the trebuchets stopped firing to avoid hitting allied forces, John dropped the biotic barrier he had over everyone and the group moved on, killing a number of demons before they eventually reached some stairs leading down to a small courtyard. At the bottom was a small group of Warden soldiers whom were fighting a couple mages and demons. 

John flew into the fight, charging down and crashing into one of the enemy mages. The mage was thrown backwards but John flicked his wrist and his biotics pulled the man back so that he was floating in the air, frozen. Seconds later, a gift from Sera lodged itself in the mage’s neck. He spun around and with his Omni blades, cut a Shade in half. The others reached the bottom of the stairs and quickly slew the remaining demons. The Warden soldiers backed up defensively. One of them raised his sword hesitantly. “Get back!”

Max stepped forward, lowering his own weapons. “The Inquisition is here to stop Clarel, not to kill Wardens. If you fall back, you won’t be harmed.” 

The Warden warriors, after a moment, lowered their guard. “All right. My men will stay back. We want no part of this. Deal with Clare as you must.” The one that spoke earlier, said as they headed in the direction John and the others had come from. 

Marian nodded approvingly. “Well said, Max. I had hoped some of the Wardens would see reason.”

“We should keep the momentum up.” John said and Max gave the order to keep going. 

As they fought through legions of demons on their way up to the battlements, John paused briefly by a ledge overlooking the canyon. There was a green light shining out from the abyss, similar to that of rifts. Before he could figure out what the light was coming from, Grunt called out to him. “Shepard! Quit lagging behind! We have enemies to face.”

Pushing his thoughts to the side, John focused instead on the task at hand and regrouped with everyone else. John and Max led the way. They rounded a corner and jumped back as a whip of electricity struck the floor in front of them. At the end of the crackling whip was a creature John hadn’t seen before. It was big, bigger than a Brute. It had light grey scales with a blue hue to them and stood upon two sturdy legs with long powerful looking arms, each with a clawed hand at the end. Several long jagged horns protruded from its head and it had six beady eyes. A wide jaw snarled at them with hundreds of small razor sharp teeth. The very air around it crackled and John could smell the ozone it’s electricity generated. The creature growled at them but it sounded more like laughter than a growl. 

“Friggin’ Pride demons.” Max muttered in an aside.

The demon raised one taloned hand and a sphere of electricity sizzled to life. Before John could raise his own hand to counter, the demon fired the deadly ball of lighting magic at them. But then a biotic barrier enveloped them. 

Bull grunted. “Nice one, John!” He said as the demon’s attack bounced off the biotic field. 

John smirked to no one in particular. “That wasn’t me.” He looked farther down the walkway to see Liara standing there. As her barrier dropped, she threw her hand up and the pride demon was frozen in place by a stasis. John watched as Hawke sprinted past her, shouting, “Blood mages! It’s always blood mages!” He leaped upon the frozen demon, sinking his axes into it’s back. He climbed up to its head and slashed its face. It then toppled, dead. Seconds later, it had disintegrated. Hawke shook the demonic blood off his axes before tossing one at a Warden mage that was trying to summon another demon. The axe struck her chest and she fell backwards, limp as a limp could be. Hawke strode over to the dead woman and dislodged his axe from her body before he and Liara both walked over to John and the others. 

Hawke grinned, nodding a greeting to Max. “Inquisitor. Always a pleasure,” he turned to John. “I must say, not only is Liara hot, she’s a damn powerhouse! Why in the world are you jumping on her?”

Liara cleared her throat. “Watch it.” She warned. “Otherwise this powerhouse will throw you down the canyon.”

Max stepped forward. “Good work you two. Where’s the rest of your gang of misfits?”

Hawke blinked. “Helping to secure the lower reaches and the rest of the walls.”

“Near the bottom.” Liara added with a smile. John snorted at her little inside joke. 

Max nodded. “Good. We need to hold this position so the Inquisition can get more of a foothold on the walls. So here’s a new plan. Me and Marian will head deeper in. John and Hawke, you two will join us; We have to find Clarel and stop this. Everyone else, hold here. Once reinforcements arrive and the walls are secured, come join us. Cassandra, you’re in charge.”

Cassandra grunted in affirmation. We won’t fail you, Inquisitor.”

Max smiled at her. “I know you won’t. Alright everyone, drinks are on me after this.”

Max, followed by John and the twins, then ran off. Getting ever closer to the far side of the fortress, they soon reached a large door. On the other side, they could hear voices. One of them, Max didn’t recognize but the other, he knew instantly as Erimond, the Venatori mage he had encountered at the old ritual tower. 

“Wardens! We are betrayed by the very world we are sworn to protect!”

“The Inquisition is already inside, Clarel. We have no time to stand on ceremony!”

“These men and women are giving their lives, magister. That might mean little in Tevinter, but for the Wardens, it is a sacred duty.”

Max took a deep breath. “There’s our cue.” 

John followed him as he pushed the door open and ran out into a large courtyard. In the middle was a big group of Wardens, most being mages that were casting magic on some sort of rift. On the far side of the courtyard on a raised platform, stood Erimond and a woman that could only be Clarel. Erimond had brown hair tied in a small ponytail and wore white robes. Clarel has very short grey hair and wore the Warden’s signature armor. Both had a staff in their hands.

When Erimond saw the four of them rush in, he snarled. “Stop them! We must complete the ritual!”

John tensed, his biotics flaring up as he readied himself to wipe the sneer of the Venatori’s face. But Max held his hand up to stop him. Several of the Warden soldiers moved to block them from reaching the altar.

Max took a step forward, glaring up at Erimond. “I’m sure you can’t wait for Clarel to do that. How else are you going to bind her?” He shouted at the ledge. 

Erimond snorted and raised his arms mockingly. “Yes, Inquisitor, I want to bind the Warden-Commander to a demon. Everyone here already knows that.” He said, full of sarcasm. “And yes, the ritual requires blood sacrifice. Hate me for that if you must, but do not hate the Wardens for doing their duty.”

Clarel nodded. “We make the sacrifices no one else will. Our warriors die proudly for a world that will never thank them.”

“And then your Tevinter ally binds the mages to Corypheus!” Someone shouted. 

All heads spun towards who had spoken. John wasn’t the least bit surprised to see that it had been Aiden. He was standing on a ledge to the left, having just come from the western walls. His armor bloody and his enchanted swords sizzling with energy, he dropped down to their level, rolling upon impact as to not break his legs. He calmly walked over to join John and the others. 

Clarel gasped, clearly shook. “Corypheus? But he’s dead.” She said hesitantly.

Erimond scowled. “These people will say anything to shake your confidence, Clarel. Why should you listen to some random traitor?”

“I’m not just some random traitor.” Aiden yelled. “My name is Aiden Cousland, Hero and Warden-Commander of Ferelden. So who are you going to listen to, Clarel? A fellow Commander or some Venatori agent?”

Everyone waited, their breaths in their throats as Clarel thought. 

Clarel rubbed her temple and shook her head, her decision made. “Bring it through.”

A number of the mages cast spells at the rift and made it a little larger. On the other side of the rift, a huge hulking form could be seen. It had to be some kind of demon. 

Aiden groaned. “Well, shit. I thought that would have worked.”

Max moved closer and the others followed him. The Wardens readied themselves you attack. And while it wasn’t ideal, John was prepared to kill them all if they attacked. He’d learned the hard way that to hesitate at a time like this was never a good thing.

“Please! I have seen more than my share of blood magic! It is  _ never  _ worth the cost! The cleanup alone isn’t worth it.” Hawke said.

Marian nodded. “Listen to us! Don’t throw your lives away. Not like this.” She pleaded.

Erimond ignored them and said to Clarel, “Be ready with the ritual. This demon is truly worthy of your strength.”

Suddenly Max shouted above everyone, “Listen to me you bunch of idiots! I have no quarrel with the Wardens! I have spared those I could! I don’t want to kill you, but you’re being used...and some of you know it, don’t you?”

The warriors paused and a number of them voiced their doubts. 

“You cannot let fear sway your mind, Wardens!” Clarel said.

Hawke chuckled. “They’re not afraid. You are. You’re afraid that you ordered all these brave men and women to die for nothing. And you’d be right.” 

“I honor your bravery, my brothers and sisters. But this is not the way. You have been tricked.” Aiden yelled sternly.

Erimond frowned at Clarel. “Clarel, we have come so far. You’re the only one who can do this.”

Clarel swallowed. “Perhaps we could test the truth of these charges, to avoid more bloodshed.”

Erimond’s frown turned into a scowl. “Or perhaps I should bring in a more reliable ally.” He struck the ground with the bottom of his staff which sparked red. “My master thought you might come here, Inquisitor! He sent me this to welcome you!” Erimond shouted. Moments later, John heard a familiar sound of wings flapping and turned to see the dragon that had been at Haven suddenly fly around above them. From the other side of the fortress, John heard Grunt roar with glee. “Dragon!!”

As the dragon flew by overhead, it spewed liquid flames at those gathered in the courtyard. John threw up a barrier just in time to reflect the flames. 

The beast dropped down onto one of the small towers above them and eyed them almost curiously. Clarel stared in horror at the dragon before shocking Erimond with a bolt of electricity. Erimond fell and seeing what was coming next, tried to warn the Warden. “Clarel, wait…” But she paid no mind to his pleas and sent a ball of magic hurtling towards the dragon. The dragon countered with a blast of flames that separated her from Erimond who was fleeing desperately, running in the only direction he could: up to the top of the fortress overlooking the abyss.

Clarel jumped through the flames after him, shouting to the Wardens below, “Help the Inquisitor!”

The Warden mages chose that moment to attack, only the warriors turned on them. One of them, Chernoff, yelled, “Go Inquisitor! Help Clarel! We have it under control here.”

John and the others didn’t need to ask twice as they chased after Clarel and Erimond, climbing ever higher. 

They soon came to a thin walkway that hugged the side of the fortress. John was a fourth along when Hawke pulled him back just as the dragon crashed into the side of the wall and shot fire at them before flying off again.  _ That dragon is damn annoying.  _ John nodded his thanks to the Champion who grinned at him before the group continued on. 

Finally, they reached the top of Adamant and rounded a corner to see Erimond and Clarel fighting on a bridge overlooking the abyss.. Seeing it up close, John was now convinced that there was a huge closed rift about halfway down the crevice. Which only added to their list of never ending problems. 

Erimond threw a fireball at Clarel who merely blocked it with some sort of electrical barrier. She flung a magical fist at him and knocked him down, screaming in rage at him. “You! You’ve destroyed the Grey Wardens!”

Erimond laughed weakly from his place on the floor. “You did that to yourself, you stupid bitch. All I did was dangle a little power before your eyes. And you couldn’t  _ wait _ to get your hands bloody!”

Clare snarled and sent a wave of lightning at the Venatori mage, sending him back towards the entrance. He rocked back and forth in pain as John and the others stepped up to the two. “You could have served a new god.” Erimond said, refusing to give in. 

“I will  _ never  _ serve the Blight.” Clarel said icily. 

Hearing the flap of wings at the last second, John was powerless to stop the dragon as it landed on the bridge and scooped Clarel up in its jaws. He watched as it flew around and landed closer to the entrance. It threw Clarel’s body to the ground and slinked its way towards them like a cat about to catch a mouse. Having no where else to go, they backed up towards the edge of the bridge. With each step the dragon took, John could feel the bridge tremble. It was barely holding together. 

“I don’t suppose you can freeze that damn thing with your biotics?” Aiden asked as they got closer and closer to the edge. 

John grimaced. “Not something that big.”

“Well then what good are your biotics then!” Growled Hawke.

The dragon growled as it passed slowly over Clarel. Clarel struggled, her body was quickly failing her. But she turned over and looked up at the beast as it walked over her. “In war, victory...In peace, vigilance.” And with the last of her strength, she sent out an explosion of electricity directly at the dragon’s underbelly. The blast killed her and sent the beast crashing down just as it leaped at everyone. By some miracle, the dragon missed everyone as it slid over the edge of the bridge and flew off. The miracle was short lived however, as the force of Clarel’s last attack shook the bridge and sent it crumbling down into the abyss. As it collapsed around them, they ran for the other side. 

John had only seconds to act. He went to throw everyone to safety with his biotics but before he could, the ground beneath him gave it and he stumbled, losing his balance. He shrieked as clung to the crumbling edge of the bridge. He scrambled desperately, trying to get his grip but it was a little hard what with all the potential grips falling into the abyss. Right before he lost his grip, Max suddenly grabbed his forearms and heaved him back to his feet. 

The others hadn’t made much progress as the bridge was too unsteady. The rest of the bridge collapsed, bringing them all with it. 

As they fell into the abyss, John thought he saw the rift below them open. And then there was a bright flash of green which forced his eyes closed. When he opened them again, he was shocked to find that he was no longer falling.

Instead, he was simply floating a couple inches away from the ground. John blinked. Tentatively, he reached out and poked the ground. Suddenly, gravity started working again and he hit the ground hard. 

He groaned as he stood and looked around at his surroundings. Jagged boulders were all around him. Bubbling liquid was covering portions of the rocky surface under his feet. The sky was a mix of dark green and dark orange for some reason. Oddly enough, there was a number of floating boulders too. And there was a large rif that looked a lot like the Breach off in the distance. Even further past it was what appeared to be a huge black castle. Looking at the castle, John had a sudden feeling of dread. As if the very presence of the castle was a bad thing. The whole place reminded John of something out of a nightmare. 

“Where are we?” 

John spun around and thankfully saw Aiden. Only he was standing sideways on a large boulder. 

John looked to his right to see Max standing beside him, with a wild look in his eyes. John shrugged. “I don’t know. All I remember is that we were falling.”

He looked up and raised an eye at Hawke and Marian who were both standing on an upside down ledge. This place, wherever it was, didn’t seem to obey the laws of physics very well.

Hawke chuckled. “If this is the afterlife, the Chantry owes me an apology. This looks nothing like the Maker’s bosom.”

Marian frowned. “I was told there would be booze. And unless that liquid stuff is drinkable, I don’t see any alcohol.”

Aiden grunted as he looked around. “No. Max used the mark to open another rift. We fell through. I believe we are in the Fade.”

Marian cringed. “Ahh, maybe you shouldn’t have said that out loud.”

John turned to Max just in time to see the Inquisitor let out a blood curdling scream and pass out. John blinked. “This is a bad thing, right?”

Hawke flinched as he stared at Max’s unconscious body. “Ew, gross. I think that liquid stuff got in his mouth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter will be longer like this one so expect it to take a little longer to finish like this one too. Anyway, what are all of your thoughts on this next Fade part? I’m curious :) And as always, until next time!


	56. Demons Everywhere!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and the others traverse the Fade and come across a nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love that chapter title haha

CHAPTER FIFTY SEVEN

 

“Great. Now because of Max, every demon in this place knows where we are.” Hawke grumbled as Aiden and John tried to wake the Inquisitor up. 

“Well to his credit, I thought Max would just pass out. Not scream  _ and  _ pass out.” Marian said.

Hawke looked around. “In any case, the Fade looked much different the last time I was here. Less Kirkwall-like and more gloomy floating boulders.” 

Marian grunted. “Perhaps it’s because we’re here physically, instead of just dreaming. Plus, as I recall, you were able to visit the Fade because of Marethari so of course it would look different.”

“Yes! There you go, Max. You’re alright. Breathe.” Aiden said triumphantly as John jostled Max awake. 

John did his best to calm the poor man down. Max was hyperventilating and his eyes were darting around frantically. He thrashed about so much that John was forced to constrict him with his biotics. Only for some reason, his biotics weren’t working. It was as if the place was interfering with them. 

 “No no no no!!” Max shouted, terrified. “I can hear them whispering to me, but I won’t do it! I won’t! They’re in my head—get them out of my head!” 

John frowned. He was both worried and scared for his friend, but he didn’t know how to help. He had zero experience with this Fade stuff. Unless it involved smuggling people off the Citadel, he had no idea what to do. “Who? Hear who?”

“The demons!” Max yelled frantically. “They’re everywhere! I can sense them and they can sense me. This is worse than the Tower. I can’t...I can’t…”

Aiden grabbed Max by the shoulders and shook him. “Listen to me, Max: You’re going to get through this. I promise you. You are better than the man trapped in the Tower. You’ve got to overcome it and me, Marian, John, and Hawke are here to help you. We  _ will  _ overcome the Fade. Focus on Evelyn. Focus on Siael. Focus on Cassandra. Be brave for them.”

“We will?” Hawke said before Marian elbowed him. 

Somehow, Aiden’s words got through to Max and his shouts slowly turned to whimpers as he forced himself to try and calm down. 

Hawke grunted. “Good. You’ve calmed down. Now onto more pressing matters. The stories say you walked out of the Fade at Haven. Was it like this? Any information might help.”

Max frowned, his lips curling in a snarl. “H-how should I know? In case you haven’t fucking noticed, I’m not exactly an authority on the subject!”

Hawke sighed. “What was it like last time?”

“I don’t even  _ remember  _ last time!” Snapped Max.

John pursed his lips as he stared up at the dark castle off in the distance. “Well, whatever happened last time, we can’t assume we’re safe now.”

Marian nodded. “Yeah, that huge demon was right on the other side of that rift Erimond was using, and there could be others.”

Max glared at her. “Not helping.”

Aiden scratched his chin. “In our world, the rift the demons came through was nearby, in the main hall. Maybe we can escape the same way?”

“Whatever way it is, it sure as shit beats waiting around for demons to kill us.” Max growled. He went to start walking but Aiden stopped him. 

“Not this time, Max. I’ll lead. I have more experience with transversing the Fade than anyone here. And let’s face it, you aren’t at your best at the moment. Unless you want to Marian…”

Marian snickered, shaking her head. “I’m a Hawke. If I lead then we’ll get lost within minutes and be dead in an hour.”

John snorted. “And I have no experience with this crap so I’ll follow anyone at the moment.” 

And with that, the group followed Aiden as he began to walk in the general direction of the big rift over the horizon. John for his part, was more than a little excited about their situation. From what he gathered from the few books he’d read and the others, they were in the Fade which was the dreamland of Thedas. The Fade was where all the magic was formed and was also where the ancient Tevinter magisters entered and cursed the world with darkspawn. At least according to the Chantry. John wasn’t so sure. He guessed that there was more to it than that, like with Asari and Athame. In his experience, it was all too easy to cast the blame on one single thing or person and ignore the bigger picture. 

And yet, he was still excited. This was where all the demons and spirits resides and here he was, walking around in a place that according to all accounts, hadn’t had someone physically walk in it for thousands of years. Not to mention that he was intrigued by what they might stumble upon in the Fade. 

_ Man, I know at least seven people that would flip out over a chance to explore this place. _

Eventually, they found what looked to be a path leading up a small hill. When they reached the top, Marian gasped. “Maker, is that..?”

John got to the top and looked to where Marian was staring. Much to his surprise, there was an old woman standing there. She had on robes similar to that of Mother Giselle except the front appeared to have some golden thread mixed in with the red and white. Her skin was wrinkled like crazy but John could see a kindness in her silver grey eyes. 

The old woman nodded and gave a small polite bow. “I greet you, Warden. And you, Champion.”

Aiden was taken aback. He clearly recognized the woman but John hadn’t the faintest idea how. “Divine Justinia? Most Holy?” Aiden said incredulously.

The woman smiled warmly at him. “Aiden.”

Max frowned, as confused as John was. “Back at Haven, I saw...I thought I saw...How can you be here?”

Marian’s hand twitched over her staff. “She’s not. I fear this is some kind of spirit. Or a memory. Or a demon. That last one is more likely.”

Justinia raised an eye. “You think my survival here impossible, yet here you stand alive in the Fade yourselves. In truth, proving my existence either way would require time we do not have.”

Hawke snorted. His hands were also hovering over his axes. He had dealt with too much blood magic to ever trust anything in the Fade. “Really? How hard is it to answer one question? I’m a human and you are…”

“I am here to help you,” Justinia said and Hawke grew quiet. “You do not remember what happened at the Temple of Sacred Ashes, Inquisitor.” 

“No, I do not. Not even a little bit.” 

Justinia nodded. “The memories you have lost have been taken by the demon that serves Corypheus. It is the Nightmare you forget upon waking. It feeds off memories of fear and darkness, growing fat upon the terror. The false Calling that terrified the Wardens I to making such grave mistakes? It’s work.”

Aiden scowled. “I would gladly avenge the insult this Nightmare dealt the Wardens.”

Marian growled in agreement. “It deserves a big fireball right up its ass. If it has an ass.”

“You will get your chance, brave Wardens. This place of darkness is it’s lair.” Justinia said.

John held up his hands. “Hold on a minute. Corypheus has so many demons at his disposal, I get that. But what’s one more? And how does he command so many?”

The Divine turned her attention to him, peering at him curiously. “I know not how he commands his army of demons. His power may come from the Blight itself. But the Nightmare serves willingly, for Corypheus has brought much terror to this world. He was one of the magisters who unleashed the First Blight upon this world, was he not? Every child’s cry as the Archdemon circles, every dwarf’s whimper in the Deep Roads...the Nightmare has fed well.”

Max swallowed nervously, his hands were clenched tightly as he stared at Justinia. “This Nightmare...is that the big demon Erimond was trying to bring through?”

She nodded. “Yes.”

“It’s nearby?”

“Yes.”

“Well, shit. Actually, fuck. That thing was huge! And  _ it  _ has my memories?” Max said through gritted teeth. 

Justinia gestured to four wraiths that suddenly appeared. “Yes and no. When you entered the Fade at Haven, the demon took a part of you. Before you do anything else, you must recover it. These wraiths hold your memories, Inquisitor.”

Max gave a nervous chuckle. “Any chance I can just ask them nicely to give my memories back?” He asked. When Justinia simply looked at him, he groaned and glanced over at John. “Can you just dissipate them with your biotics?”

John shook his head. “My biotics aren’t working in here. I think the Fade has something against science.” It was the strangest thing. Every time he tried to activate his biotics, they just didn’t. As if being in a place of magic and actual magic was interfering with them. Luckily though, his Omni blades still worked. 

Max groaned and after a quick fight with the wraiths, he stepped up to their ashes and the Anchor reacted with them. 

Suddenly there was a green flash and they were shown images in their heads sort of like a flashback but it was as if they had an omnipresent view of the flashback. In it, they saw the Divine being suspended in the air by what looked to be magic, surrounded by a number of Warden mages. They were in some kind of hall which John assumed was somewhere in the temple that had exploded. The magic that flowed from the mages and Justinia was red, similar to the magic that Corypheus used against Max at Haven. And speaking of the devil, Corypheus himself was there as they heard his voice. “Now is the hour of our victory.” He said as he entered into frame, holding that orb of his. 

“Why are you doing this? You of all people?” Justinia cried out in pain. 

Corypheus snarled. “Keep the sacrifice still.” He ordered. The orb began to glow with the same energy as the Anchor and Justinia called out for help.

A door to the room opened and Max came into view. His sudden appearance distracted Corypheus and he turned to look at Max. Justinia chose that moment to knock the orb out of the magister’s hand. The orb rolled onto the ground towards Max and Max knelt to pick it up, using his left hand he grabbed it. Unstable energy poured out of the orb and as Corypheus ran at Max, a massive explosion blew out from the orb. The same explosion that had destroyed the Temple of Sacred Ashes and leveled the mountaintop. With the explosion, John and the others were shaken back to the present. 

As they recovered from the vision, Aiden shook his head. “So your mark did not come from Andraste. It came from the orb Corypheus used in his ritual.”

Justinia paced the sloshy ground at their feet. “Corypheus intended to rip open the Veil, use the Anchor to enter the Fade, and throw open the doors of the Black City. Not for the Old Gods but for himself. When you disrupted his plan, the orb bestowed the Anchor upon you instead.” She said to Max.

John thought that Max would be saddened by the news. The Inquisition had built him up as being the Herald of Andraste, that she herself had given him the power to close the Breach and save the world. And to learn that that wasn’t the case had to be hard on Max. John knew that if the roles were reversed and he was the Herald/Inquisitor, he would feel betrayed at least. But that wasn’t the case for Max. Instead of being in shock like the others, Max was livid. 

“That’s it?” He shouted. 

“Yes.” Justinia said. It was something she said often, John noticed. 

“That tells me nothing!” Shouted Max. “Not about Corypheus or a weakness for the demon...or even a way out of this fucking place! All it fucking tells me is that I should break his damned orb next time it starts glowing!”

The Divine shrugged. “Yet even that information may one day help you. You cannot escape the lair of the Nightmare until you regain all that it took from you. You have recovered some of yourself but now it knows you are here. You must make haste. I will prepare the way ahead.” 

“Well that’s just fucking great. The big demon knows where we are.” Max grumbled as Justinia hurried away. 

Aiden patted him on the back. “Remember—“

Max shrugged his hand away. “Yeah, yeah. Focus on getting back to my loved ones. Like that shit helps when we’re literally standing in the place where  _ all  _ demons come from.”

Aiden scowled and went to reply but John spoke up before he could. “Fine, we get it Max: you don’t like demons and you’re afraid to death right now.”

Max turned on John angrily. “Of course I’m fucking scared! I was trapped in the Tower for days fighting for my life against demons and—.”

“And so what?” John snapped, cutting Max off. “So what? You’re scared shitless by demons. But what’s so different about fighting demons in the Fade from fighting demons in the real world? Instead of freaking out about being afraid,  _ use  _ the fear to your advantage. Be so afraid that you can hardly move and then use that fear and turn it into rage to kill the demons that scare you. Make them pay for every second you’ve spent terrified of them.” It wasn’t the best speech he’d given but it had its desired effects. 

Max was now more angry than scared and that meant that he would be okay. Not alright but okay. And that was enough if they wanted to get back to the real world. 

Max nodded with a newfound determination in his eyes. And something told John that should they encounter the Nightmare demon, Max would be afraid but he would not flinch.

Marian nudged Hawke who had been silent for most of the last several minutes. “You okay there brother? I don’t think I’ve ever heard you this quiet for so long. Something troubling you? Ooo don’t tell me you need a pep talk from John!”

Hawke frowned, something he was really bad at. “I wondered if you might be concerned about the Grey Wardens holding the Divine in that vision thing. Their actions led to her death.” He said, glaring at his sister. 

Marian took a step back. She recognized the look he was giving her. Hawke had never truly gotten over the fact that she and Carver had become Wardens. He felt that they had been stolen from their family and denied a chance at a normal life. He’d always disliked Wardens on principle because of this, even though he rarely showed his dislike. And Marian knew this. But she also knew he blamed himself for what happened to them on that expedition. And whenever the topics of Wardens came up between them, he would get that same look on his face.

Marian blinked. “Corypheus probably had taken their minds. As you’ve seen him do so before like with Larius.”

Aiden grunted. “Besides, I doubt those Wardens were doing the ritual willingly. No Warden would willingly partake in a ritual that would destroy the world. We’re sworn to protect it after all.”

Marian nodded. “Come on. We can all argue about whose fault it was after we escape this dark place.”

Hawke glared at the two Wardens. “Oh, I intend to.”

The group moved on, following Justinia. They walked along a long winding path with boulders floating around overhead and the constant sounds of demons shrieking in the distance and the crackling of magical energy. The atmosphere sort of reminded John of the Collector ship. Same kind of eerie distant noises and creepy areas only the path they were on wasn’t nearly as claustrophobic as the Collector ship tunnels were. John remembered expecting husks to jump out at him every time he rounded a corner in that place. And as tense as their situation was at the moment, he preferred the Fade over the Collector ship. Less weird bugs. 

Strangely enough, for a place where all demons called home, there didn’t really seem to be many around. They only encountered a couple Shades as they walked. John didn’t know if that meant that no one was home or if it meant that the demons were planning an ambush them up ahead. If that were even possible. 

They reached a large low pool of the weird Fade liquid stuff and stopped to get their bearings. They were a little bit closer to the large Rift in the distance but not much. The castle, which John guessed was the Black City Justinia had mentioned earlier, was still floating in the sky. It never seemed to get closer, always visible yet too far away. As they stood, John could suddenly hear a voice in his head. And judging from the other’s expressions, they could hear it too. 

“ _ Ah, we have a visitor _ ,” The voice resounded in John’s head and echoed in his ears almost like an afterthought. It was deep and there was an otherworldly aspect to it, like John wasn’t supposed to hear it. The voice was directed at Max first.  _ “Some foolish little boy comes to steal the fear I kindly lifted from his shoulders. You should have thanked me and left your fear where it lay, forgotten in the Tower. You think that pain will make you stronger? What fool filled your mind with such drivel? The only one who grows stronger from your fear is  _ me _. But you are a guest here in my home, so by all means, let me return the fear you have forgotten.”  _

John groaned as he shook his head in an effort to get the voice out of his head. “Great. Now we have a demon trash talking us.” 

Hawke snickered. “If that’s all it’s going to do then I’m fine with that. I take snide comments like a champion!”

Marian sighed, covering her eyes with her hand. “Maker, that was just a bad joke.”

Hawke grinned. “Well I thought it was funny. Apparently, Aiden didn’t get it. Hey Aiden, you all good over there? You look like you’re thinking way too hard about the joke.”

Max frowned. “I don’t think that’s what’s going on.”

John turned towards the Hero and looked at what he was staring at. About twenty yards away from them stood a group of people who were all gathered around a grave. With a jolt, John recognized Aiden’s companions:  Alistair, Morrigan, Leliana, and everyone else. There were several other people among them. One was a blonde woman wearing a crown, another was a dark haired man that looked like a noble, another looked to be a dwarven king. And even more that John didn’t recognize. A dwarven woman wearing Grey Warden armor, a Warden with a bow, and a blonde elf wearing a green outfit. All of them had solemn faces and many were crying softly. 

John went to go over to them but Marian put her hand on his shoulder to stop him. She shook her head and said softly, “No. That isn’t them.”

John frowned. “But they look just like them?”

“Trust me. It isn’t them.”

As John watched, the group of people walked away one by one, disappearing into some kind of mist until all that remained was the dark haired noble and Leliana. Leliana sank to her knees at the side of the grave and the dark haired man laid a comforting hand on her back. She was sobbing uncontrollably. And from what John could tell, she was pregnant. Even though they were a ways away, John could clearly hear what the man said to her. “It’s alright, Leliana. If I know my brother, he would have wanted to go out protecting you and the babe. You both were his entire world.”

“And he was mine.” Leliana sobbed. 

With a jolt, John realized that the grave must be Aiden’s. Who else would Leliana be talking about? But that was impossible because Aiden was standing beside him. John glanced over to his right just in case and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Aiden still standing there. Only the Warden was choking back tears. He must have realized whose grave that was too.

“What’s happen—.” Max was able to say before the voice suddenly returned. 

“ _ Gaze upon your dreary legacy, oh mighty Hero of Ferelden. The dreary legacy you built: a group of loved ones all crying. Crying not because you died, but because you died and left behind a loving wife to give birth to and raise a child she’s never wanted. The rest of her life, she will curse your name. Curse the name of the man that gave her everything and then stripped her of everything, leaving her nothing left but pain and blood. She will curse the name of Aiden Cousland. Luckily for both of you, she won’t live very long after you are gone. The pain will quickly grow too much for her to bear.” _ The voice said mockingly. 

As they watched, the dark haired man left and Leliana stood up and stared over at them. Particularly at Aiden who watched with tears eyes. And as they watched, Leliana took out a dagger and sliced her belly open. A mix of blood and guts spilled out of the wide cut, followed by the lifeless form of an unborn child. Aiden screamed in anguish as Leliana then slit her throat and fell facedown, a pool of blood enveloping her. 

The voice chuckled as it faded away, as did Leliana’s body. Aiden stumbled as if he was the one that had died. Max moved and quickly steadied him. 

“What the hell was that?” John said, still not entirely believing what he had seen. 

“Some twisted shit.” Hawke muttered. 

Marian swallowed, her breath caught in her throat. “I think...I think the Nightmare is toying with us by ‘returning the fear’. He’s showing us our greatest fears.”

Max frowned. “Why do you say that?” He asked as he kept Aiden on his feet. The man was obviously in shock. John didn’t blame him. Whatever that was, an illusion or something, it sure as hell looked real. 

“Because I don’t know what else that shit could have been but Aiden’s biggest fear.” Marian replied. “And something tells me we aren’t going to only see Aiden’s fear, but all of ours before we find a way out of this place.”

Hawke grunted. “Well that’s just great. I swear if any of you tits laugh at me for being afraid of spiders, our friendship is automatically over.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so that one got a little dark! There’ll be more where that came from haha;) I’m sure some of you know from Dreams That Matter that I can get dark when I want to be. So that should tell you about the next couple upcoming chapters. Thoughts? I hope you enjoyed this chapter though and as always, until next time!
> 
> As a side note, while I don’t always reply to all of your comments, I always love reading them! You all are awesome and so great about giving feedback it’s awesome:) Anyway, thanks for coming to my Ted talk


	57. Worst Fear Come to Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and the others learn their greatest fears. And see something truly terrifying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay. I decided to (somewhat) take a breather from writing and simply enjoy the holidays. So that’s why it’s been a little longer since the last post. Thank you all for being patient :) I think this chapter was worth it haha

CHAPTER FIFTY EIGHT

 

“You’re afraid of spiders? You?” Max asked incredulously. “Me too!”

Hawke stuck his nose up. “Only the night ones that can eat people. I can squish the small normal sized ones all the time.”

Max coughed. “Yeah, of course. Same. I uh, don’t mind the little ones.”

He decided to leave it at that before the others saw through his lie. In truth, he hated all spiders, but especially the small normal sized ones. To his mind, the only good spider was a dead spider. 

Though he was sort of glad the Nightmare demon planned on showing them their greatest fears. Largely because he already knew his greatest fear. If it wasn’t demons, he would be extremely surprised. Also, a little confused. It wasn’t spiders that had he’d been dreaming of all these years after all,

Once Aiden had mostly recovered from seeing his own fear, the group pressed on eagerly. If they were to be forced to see their worst fears, they wanted to get it over with as fast as possible. 

Though that wasn’t to say none of them were nervous about coming face to face with their deepest fears. That was not something one came to terms with easily. Yet they still pressed on, even with the Nightmare’s voice ringing in their ears. “ _ Perhaps  _ I  _ should be afraid, facing the most powerful members of the Inquisition.”  _ It said with a long laugh. They ignored it and kept walking, waiting for their turn to see their fear.

Luckily it didn’t take very long for the next fear to show itself.

As the group walked past some large creepy pillars that seemed right at home floating around in the Fade, they found three other small groups of people standing some ways away. One group of people were Wardens and the second group was a bunch of farmers. Upon closer inspection, Max realized that the third group of people was the Hawke family. Garrett, Marian, Bethany, and Carver were standing with three others. One was a woman with long greying hair, one was a thin man with fully gray hair, and the other man had salt and pepper hair that resembled the wildness of Hawke’s. All of them were were gazing towards a ridge farther away. And as Max watched, an army of darkspawn began to pour over the ridge. 

If he hadn’t known Marian was standing beside him, he might have freaked out. But she was so he knew that this was just the Fade making visions again. 

Max watched as the darkspawn drear nearer. The Wardens started to form up, shouting at Marian to join them in protecting the farmers. The rest of the Hawke family pleaded with her to flee with them. But Marian simply stood, unable to make a decision. 

The Nightmare’s voice sounded in their heads again. Something that was quickly becoming annoying.

_ “Ah, Grey Warden Marian Hawke. Torn between duty and family, unable to make a choice. Uphold your sworn duty to protect innocents from the horde and leave your family to their fate, or protect your family by leaving with them and warning them of other darkspawn and thus abandoning your sacred duty. Decisions, decisions. Be an oath breaker or a heartless murderer. I wonder. Do you know that this indecisiveness would destroy both sides of the choice should you come across it? You would both doom your loved ones whom you hold so dear as well as doom your brethren in the Wardens. Watch and see what becomes of you all.” _ The Nightmare Saïd shortly before the darkspawn swept through all three groups, slaying everyone but Marian. And with Marian standing amidst the bodies, the vision faded. 

Hawke whistled, the sound echoing around them. “Grim. But hey, look on the bright side! Even my death in a weird Fade vision thing is still badass!”

Aiden sighed, shaking his head. “Not the time, Hawke.”

Marian was breathing shakily. She turned to her brother. “The Nightmare demon is right. I can never choose between my duties,” Max had to resist making a poorly timed joke about duty as she continued. “In Ferelden, I wanted desperately to join you and Carver at Ostagar and fight for our country but I also couldn’t leave mother and Bethany by themselves. So I did nothing, instead I just waited when I could have joined you or started packing to get them somewhere safe. During the Arishok’s attack, I could have stayed to help you fight the Qunari or continued on my mission with the other Wardens. Instead, I couldn’t choose and so my brethren had to drag me away. And again I couldn’t choose between going back to Kirkwall to help you with the mage-templar conflict and starting my research into Corypheus. Every time family and duty is involved, I end up inadvertently choosing neither. Just like what the demon said.”

Hawke stared at her as she started to cry softly, slumping down. He looked like he wanted to tell her otherwise and comfort her but he didn’t move. Instead it was John that crouched down beside her. John placed a hand on her shoulder as Max and Aiden watched on. Max glanced over at Hawke with a small frown. He was about to yell at him for not comforting his own sister, but noticed that Hawke looked almost lost. As if he really didn’t know what to do in a situation like this. 

Hawke caught his eye and turned away, moving further along the ‘path’ they were walking on. Max scowled.  _ What was his problem? _

John cleared his throat. “A good friend of mine from my home, another Asari, had to make a choice like the one you’re afraid of having to make,” he said to Marian gently. “She had to choose. Fulfill an oath and kill her daughter as her sacred code told her of spare her daughter and break the sacred code. Want to know what she chose?”

Marian sniffled and wiping her tears away, looked over her shoulder at John. John continued. “She decided that there was only one way out. She wouldn’t kill her own daughter but she had to obey her Code. So in order to still live by her Code and save her daughter, she chose to end her own life. Luckily I was there to stop her and it all turned out okay, but she made an impossible choice between duty and family. Listen, what I’m trying to say is that there are always other choices you can make. I’m sorry, that probably didn’t help.”

Marian swallowed and stood back up wearily, rubbing her eyes. She nodded to John. “No, it helped enough. I don’t know why but it kind of did.”

Max blinked.  _ It did?  _ He shook his head, grinning. He didn’t know how John could do that. Help even with some random depressing short story. How a story about a mother wanting to kill herself instead of her child was a good pick-me-up was beyond him. But to each their own, he guessed.

With Marian okay, the group moved on. From what Max could tell, they were getting closer to the rift. Though they still had a ways to go. And the Fade was being its usual self. Max could hear the calls of demons off in the distance, forever calling out for him to open a rift for them. It was more like he could hear their thoughts, willing him to open another rift. He tried to ignore them but the more he ignored them, the more they called out to him. If he didn’t have the goal of escaping then he’d have gone mad as soon as they had arrived. 

He groaned to himself.  _ The sooner we find a way out of this shithole, the better. _

“So who’s fear do you think we’ll see next?” Hawke asked no one in particular as they trudged along. They’d gone about thirty minutes without seeing another fear. Maybe. It was hard to tell approximately how much time had passed in a place that, according to Justinia, did not have time. 

The group walked down a small hill and into a somewhat open clearing. To their right was a huge sprawling lake of...something. Max didn’t want to know what kind of liquid the lake was comprised of. Smaller pools littered the ground, almost forming a maze of sloshy mud spots. Above their heads, several floating boulders spun through the air lazily. And about thirty feet away stood two people. One was a man with short grey hair. He wore blood splattered Circle robes and held a wooden staff in one hand, a knife in the other. Just looking at the man’s demeanor gave Max chills. Something inside him told him that this man was highly unstable and as dangerous as he was insane. 

The other person standing beside him Max recognized from Marian’s vision. It was her and Hawke’s mother. Only not quite. Her face looked exactly the same, but on the outer edges of her face was a bunch of stitches. Around her neck was one long stitch that completely encircled her neck. She wore a tattered short sleeved wedding dress. Her arms were covered in scars and even more stitches. She was shuffling her feet awkwardly, like she wasn’t used to her own legs. And her eyes. Her eyes were blank, lifeless. Whatever she was, she wasn’t human anymore. 

Upon seeing them, the group stopped. Marian gasped, her hand flying up to her mouth as she stifled a sob. Hawke stilled, clenching his fist. “Son of a bitch.”

The man smiled at them and Max actually took a step back. The man’s smile…His smile itself was both creepy and cruel. Max could only see some kind of sick, twisted madness in the man’s smile. 

In their heads, they heard the Nightmare’s taunts again. “ _ Did you think you mattered, Hawke? Did you think anything you ever did mattered? You couldn’t even save your city. How could you expect to strike down a god? Isabela is going to die, just like your family, and everyone you ever cared about.” _

Hawke snorted with laughter. “Well, that’s going to grow tiresome quickly.” He didn’t seem at all faded by the demon’s words. 

“ _ And there’s that infamous defensive wit. All your life, you crack a smile, crack a joke, and shrug off anything remotely serious. All your life, you’ve hid behind your sarcasm and sense of humor, hoping that no one saw sees what it truly behind it: an overwhelming sense of uncertainty and sadness. That grin and that laughter is a farce. And it’s no wonder. Do you really think you are as cool and collected as you convince yourself you are? I ask you this. If you really are then why weren’t you good enough to save  _ her _ from  _ him _? _ ”

Hawke staggered as if he had been struck. And for once in his life, there was no witty remark. No joke he could give. No grin and shrug. For the Nightmare had hit home. At his very heart.  

The woman too, staggered, losing her balance. She fell down into the muck, further ruining her already filthy dress. The man snickered as he faded away, leaving the woman by herself. 

She looked up at Hawke weakly, pleading. Hawke was trembling and Max was pretty sure he was crying quietly as well. Which was something Max never thought was even possible. Hawke  _ never  _ cried. 

“ _ Its a farce. It’s all just a farce for a man who isn’t as brave as he’d like. _ ” The Nightmare said it’s voice faded. As they watched, the woman slowly crumpled to dust, reaching out desperately towards Hawke even as she herself faded away.

Hawke was now freely letting the tears flow from his eyes. Though he still wasn’t loud. Max looked at him, unsure of how to help. Even John and Aiden were stumped. How do you comfort someone that’s never let their pain be known? Max wasn’t even sure they  _ could  _ comfort Hawke. They had no idea of the pain Hawke was apparently hiding. None of them had seen it. Besides Marian, that is.

For Marian, Hawke’s suffering had been known ever since childhood. She, much like the rest of their family, could see past all the jokes and all the fake laughter to see the pain and insecurities hiding. Marian knew that his wit was protecting his more sensitive side; the side he only ever showed to those closest to his heart. She knew it to be a defense mechanism. Rather than face things that Hawke was afraid of or unsure of, she knew he instead, joked about it and shrugged the problem away as if it wasn’t important. But in reality, he would be freaking out behind the smile. And his greatest fear she already knew to be not being able to protect those he cared about. Like their mother. 

That was why the demon had shown them their mother’s dying moments. Because like Marian, it knew that Hawke still blamed himself for not being able to save her from Quentin. 

Marian stepped up to her brother and forced him to look in her eyes. And for the first time, she could clearly see the pain there, unaccompanied by the humor. Hawke was vulnerable. 

Max watched as Marian took Hawke’s head in her hands and pressed their foreheads together. She whispered something to her brother that Max couldn’t hear and after several moments had passed, the siblings hugged each other. As they parted, Marian smiled warmly at Hawke and said, “You are good enough. Now let’s go prove it.”

Hawke nodded, wiping the tears from his eyes. He gave a strained grin. “This demon is going to be sorry it ever decided to mess with the Hawke family.”

The group turned to keep moving but cried out as a deafening booming sound echoed throughout the Fade. The noise was so loud, it shook the very ground they stood on. It sank through Max’s body, jarring his teeth and making his ears feel like they were seconds away from exploding. His head pounding, he screamed in pain though all he could hear was the boom. And even as the initial sound stopped, it’s echoes could still be felt, ringing in their ears. They stumbled around, disorientated and nearly deaf. After what felt like several minutes had gone by, their hearing eventually returned. 

Still recovering from the sudden noise, Max looked around at his friends, who were also just as baffled as he was. “Andraste’s tits, that was loud!” Hawke shouted, still reeling from the sheer volume of the sound. 

“Some crazy demon, maybe?” Aiden suggested, shaking his head.

Marian scowled. “I can’t even tell if it came from nearby or from miles away.”

Taking his fingers out of his ears, Max looked over at John who was staring slack jawed up at the sky. Max turned to look at where John was staring and his heart nearly stopped. 

_ Something  _ was slowly sinking down, out of the clouds. Something that took Max’s breath away and terrified him to his core. 

It was enormous, easily bigger than any mountain he’d ever seen. It made Mt. Ambrosia in the Hunterhorn Mountains look like a mound of dirt. It was a deep dark purple color with armor that glinted in the light of the Fade. Eight mechanical lights shone down on them and one huge red eye thing looked at them. It’s body was bulky and sort of cylindrical. Four tentacle looking legs hung down from its front end. In addition, six other smaller legs extended from each side of its body. And as it slowly sank lower to the ground, it sounded out in that deafening boom again. 

They could only watch in horror as it drew ever closer, already towering above them. Compared to it, they might as well have been ants next to a tree. 

As the noise subsided once more, Max gazed up at what could only be described as terrifying death and shouted, “What the fuck is that thing!”

John looked over at him and although Max could barely hear him, he could make out two words...

A Reaper. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about that cliffhanger of a ending for the chapter? I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! I had a lot of fun coming up with the nightmare/fear scenarios and stuff. And for those that are curious, that Reaper is Harbinger. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and until next time!  
> Oh and as for my Mass Effect trilogy story, I’ve decided to be a little slow with it and post the chapters slowly as to focus more on other stuff and not feel overwhelmed with the like four different stories I’m currently doing haha. I hope those of you that are enjoying that as well as this story don’t get too upset ;)


	58. Commander Shepard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John sees his greatest fear and makes a choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourselves for a long and emotional chapter! I more or less listened to “I’m Proud of You” on repeat for this to get in the mood haha

CHAPTER FIFTY NINE

 

_ This isn’t real. This isn’t real. This isn’t real. This  _ isn’t  _ real.  _

John kept thinking those three words on repeat as he stared up at the Reaper that looked above everyone. He had to keep reminding himself. But the closer the Reaper got, the harder it was. 

_ This isn’t real. This is the Nightmare demon conjuring up an image of your greatest fear. So of course it’s Harbinger. But it isn’t real. An image can’t hurt you.  _

“John!” Aiden’s shout shook John from his thoughts and he turned to the other man. “Is that a Reaper?” Aiden shouted, barely audible over the sound of Harbinger. 

John could only nod. 

“ _ That’s  _ a Reaper?” Hawke yelled. “Maker’s balls, that thing is huge!” 

“It’s alright though! It’s just an image made by the demon.” John yelled back. Only as Harbinger touched ground, the ground shook as if an earthquake was happening. Dust and rocks flew up as it’s legs steadied itself, towering above them. And then John heard another familiar sound. The sound of Harbinger’s main gun powering up. As the familiar sound echoed in his ears, John was thrown back into the war. He could remember his teeth jarring as each Reaper’s beam sounded, sounding death for thousands each hit. He could hear the terrified screams of civilians and soldiers alike. He could smell the smoke in the air as it curled off of charred corpses and ruined buildings. He could feel his heart racing in his chest, his blood pumping in overtime. He could hear gunshots and explosions going off. The smoke made his eyes water. His head felt dizzy as millions of lives were extinguished in minutes. 

_ I can hear...I can… _

John shut his eyes and shook his head. Try as he might, he couldn’t tell himself it wasn’t real. Because it had been. It had been real for him. 

Harbinger’s gun went off and John opened his eyes just as the beam came shooting down, aimed directly at the group. Except a second before it reached them, the deadly beam, as well as Harbinger, vanished into thin air. John blinked and then they were floating in nothingness. Just the great expanse of space. Stars could be seen stretching across the black, forming a sea.. A planet was on their right side and on their left was the Normandy. Or what was left of it at least. 

The wreckage of the Normandy was slowly floating towards the planet, which had to be Alchera. Which meant that the figure floating before him was none other than himself. His lifeless body too, was floating towards the planet. 

“Wha-how? Where? Where did the ground go? Where the fuck are we?” Max shouted, clearly freaking out. 

John swallowed. “This is space. We’re up among the stars in my home galaxy.”

Marian looked around. “I don’t recommend moving around too much. This is a vision so we’re probably still standing where we were in the Fade and wait what? This is space? What’s that big circle thing over there?”

John choked back a sob as he watched his ruined body float. He had to admit, it was a weird experience. To see what it had looked like when you died. 

“I’ll explain later.” He said. 

Just then, the Nightmare’s voice sounded in their heads. It was really starting to just piss John off at this point.

“ _ The great Commander Shepard. Hero of the Citadel. Savior of the galaxy. Now here’s a man that doesn’t know fate from destiny from dumb luck. Here’s a man that died, alone in the vast nothing. Due to what, exactly? Fate? Destiny? Whatever it is, it is indeed cruel in its ironies as you are doomed to die alone again, here in my domain. Or perhaps everything after the Collector attack was what the Reapers programmed you to think and you’re really just an indoctrinated puppet? Yes, I rather like that possibility. Do you?” _

John shook his head, clenching his fists angrily.  _ Get out of my head you damn monster.  _

“ _ Perhaps all of this, this new life you lead, is all fake? Is all what the Reapers want you to think is happening. Perhaps this happiness you feel with your dear Josephine is also fake? I think it is. You don’t deserve that happiness. And Josephine? She would be terrified of you if she knew what you have done. What horrible atrocities you have committed in the name of war. You aren’t a hero. You’re just an indoctrinated fool. And you’ve known this all along,  _ Spaceman _.” _

John blinked and they were back in the Fade, with solid ground beneath their feet. The others stared at him. He could feel their concerned stares. He doubted they knew the gravity of what the demon had said but even still, they could tell he was shaken. 

_ So...that’s my greatest fear. Fuck. _

Hawke whistled. “Well damn, that was...something. Anyone else feel strangely hungry?”

Marian sighed. “Really? We just saw a Reaper and John’s death and all you can say is that you are—. Oh, wait. Yeah, I’m oddly hungry now too. Weird.”

Aiden glanced at John who hadn’t moved. “I’m not going to pretend to know what any of that meant, but uh, want to talk about it?”

John’s mouth twitched. “No. I don’t.”

Aiden peered at him. “You sure? I mean that was—.”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Snapped John. “Let’s just keep moving and get out of this hellhole.”

Hawke shrugged. “I’m with you Spaceman. The quicker I can get back to Isabela, the better.”

Marian snickered as the group began to move on. “Aww, that’s cute! You miss her!”

Hawke snorted. “Well duh. I could go for a nap and Bella’s tits make for great pillows.”

Aiden groaned. “Okay, that’s enough of that. I am  _ not  _ leaving the Fade with an image like that in my head.”

John moved quietly at the back of the group. He couldn’t shake what the demon had said. What if it was right and the years after the Collector attack were fake and he really was indoctrinated? He would have no way of knowing. For all he knew, he was inside a Reaper right now hooked up to a dream machine as his home and all his friends were being destroyed. 

“Hey. You alright?” Max said as he fell in line with him. 

John coughed, shaking away his thoughts. He stared straight ahead, refusing to meet Max’s eye. “I’m fine. Really.”

“It doesn’t sound like you are. That  _ was _ your body back there, wasn’t—.”

“Drop it.” Snapped John. He couldn’t think of that. Not right now. “Just drop it, okay?”

Max held up his hands and backed off. “Fine, fine. I won’t pry. But you’re gonna have to talk about it with someone eventually.” He said before picking up his pace and falling in line with the others, leaving John to his thoughts. 

_ I can’t be indoctrinated. I was never in a Reaper long enough and I was never in the possession of Reaper troops or...What about after the Collector attack? It could be that they did recover my body and no. I can’t think about this. If I think about it, my brain will melt from all the what if’s. Focus on getting the others out of here. That’s something I can do. Worry about if your life is a lie later, John.  _

Shaking his head, he tried to get back in the game. It’d do no one any good if he got trapped in his own head. He had to focus on the here and now. There would be time to lose his mind later.

After what felt like miles of walking, the group paused for a minute to see if they were making progress. As much as what eyeballing it could tell them, they were fairly close to the rift now. John hoped that time had stopped back in the real world, or something of that nature was happening. Otherwise, it meant that the Inquisition’s forces had been fighting demons and crazed Warden mages this whole time. 

As they stood, catching their breath, Marian perked her ears up as if she was listening to something. 

Hawke raised an eye at his sister. “Is the demon talking again? I don’t hear it.”

Marian shook her head. “No, this is different. I can hear this kind of...scratching? Like tiny claws gripping rock or something. Do none of you hear it?”

Hawke snickered. “Uh, you didn’t lose your senses did you?”

Aiden tensed. “No, I hear it too.”

John heard it as well. And it sounded exactly like how Marian described it. Like claws or nails scratching a chalkboard or rock. It was also getting louder. 

Suddenly what had to be at least ten husk-like creatures clamored down some of the many rocky ledges around them. Instantly, everyone was ready to defend. Hawke grabbed the axes off his back and charged ahead at two of the husks. He split open the head of one with an axe and then moved to the other. Marian lit another two on fire, the creatures screeching as they burned alive. Aiden unsheathes the swords at his side and went about cutting up three of the husks, whirling about as if he was simply dancing instead of fighting Reaper forces. Max was momentarily hesitant before taking the stilettos off of his back and jumping into the fight. He stabbed at one of the creatures closest to him. And John merely brought a blade out and nearly cut the remaining three husks in half as easily as he would cut a stick of butter. Even without the use of his biotics in the Fade, it was suicide to go up against him. It was almost boring. Though he admitted it was unnerving to find husks here in the Fade. But he guessed it made sense, the Fade being where all dreams and nightmares came from. So why wouldn’t there be some husk looking things roaming about?

When the last spider fell, Max grinned. “Is that the best you got?” He shouted into the air, wiping the creature’s guts off of his daggers. 

Aiden pursed his lips as he sheathed his swords. “Surely these are but the Nightmare’s minions.”

Max frowned. “Just give me a moment to hope, will you?”

Marian sniffed. “These must have been smaller fears, servants of the Nightmare.”

Hawke grunted and retrieved a knife he had thrown. “And  _ of course  _ they look like giant spiders.”

“Spiders? I saw genlocks. I figured they were like the ‘darkspawn’ I fought the first time I visited the Fade.” Aiden said matter of factly.

Max squirmed. “I’d have taken bloody darkspawn over giant spiders.”

John blinked, a little confused. “I saw things that looked like Reaper troops. How could we all see different things?”

Marian clapped her hands as if she’d just made a great discovery. “Ha! The demons look different to all of us. They take on the appearance of something we fear. So who knows what their real form looks like.”

Max sighed. “Wonderful.”

They moved on, albeit more cautiously than before in case of another attack, until they came to some kind of clearing. Justinia was waiting for them. How she had gotten there before them, John had no idea. He was out of his league as far as the Fade was concerned. 

Before they could talk to her, however, they saw another vision. A green flash erupted and they saw Max struggling to climb up a cliff side, with more demons climbing up after him. At the top stood Justinia. A rift was just behind her. Max reached the top of the cliff and Justinia helped him up, shouting, “The demons!”

As soon as he was on his feet, Max moved towards the rift. “Keep running!” 

But then Justinia screamed as a demon latched onto her leg, pulling her over the ledge. Max was able to leap back and grab hold of her arm just in time. He struggled to keep hold of her as more demons started to get closer. Justinia looked at Max pleadingly and said, “Go,” before she let go of his hand and the demons took her. With the rest of the demons nearly at the top of the cliff, Max jumped to his feet and ran through the rift. As he disappeared into the rift, the vision faded. 

John blinked. All these visions were sure to be messing with his eyesight. 

He turned to look at Justinia or whatever she was, as did the others. 

“It was you.” Max said softly. “They thought it was Andraste sending me from the Fade, but it was the Divine behind me. And then you...she died.”

‘Justinia’ blinked, although she looked sad. “Yes.”

Aiden crossed his arms. “So this creature is simply a spirit.”

“You don’t say.” Scoffed Hawke.

“I am sorry if I disappoint you.” The spirit said gently, earning a frown from Hawke.

With a blinding flash, Justinia’s skin vanished, replaced by a golden light that only looked like a woman. It floated up into the air several feet above them. 

Max peered at it curiously. “The Nightmare watched Corypheus and grew powerful off the fear. Were you like that for the Divine? A spirit watching her from the Fade, inspired by her faith?” He asked.

“If that is the story wish to tell, it is not a bad one.”

Hawke frowned, something he was horrible at. “What we do know is that the mortal Divine perished at the temple, thanks to the Grey Wardens.”

Aiden sighed. “And as I said, the Grey Wardens responsible for that crime were under the control of Corypheus.”

Marian nodded. “Yeah, we can discuss this further once we return to Adamant.”

Hawke snorted. “Assuming that the Wardens and their demon army didn’t destroy the Inquisition while we were gone. We’ll come back and see that the Wardens have finally doomed the world.”

Aiden scowled, clenching his fists angrily. “How dare you judge us? Wardens do what we must to save the world; it’s all we’ve ever done. You on the other hand tore Kirkwall apart and started the mage rebellions!”

Hawke growled and stepped in front of Aiden, getting in the other man’s face. “To protect innocent mages, not madmen drunk on blood magic!”

“Garrett…” Marian tried to interject but Hawke spoke over her, too angry to hear her. “But you’d ignore that, because the great and mighty Hero can’t imagine a world without the Wardens. Even if that’s what we need! You take some of the best fighters Thedas has to offer and you make them almost kill themselves by forcing them to drink darkspawn blood! And if they survive that ordeal then you doom them to a life in some dank tunnels fighting every moment of their short lives.  _ And  _ if they live longer than they’re supposed to, you’ve doomed them to the Calling which kills them all anyway! You steal any life they might have had right from under them! You—.”

“Garrett, that’s enough!” Marian barked, causing Hawke to stop. Which was a good thing since Aiden had looked about ready to punch him. 

“But Marian…” 

Marian marched over to Hawke and glared at him. “Quit taking your anger out on Aiden; he doesn’t deserve it. And don’t lie and say you weren’t because I know exactly what this is about. You have to stop blaming yourself for what happened to me and Carver on that damn expedition. We chose to go with you. You didn’t force us to. We  _ chose _ . So stop beating yourself up about it. Otherwise I’ll set you on fire.” 

Hawke took a deep breath and grinned. 

John smiled. “You two sure do have a weird relationship. One second it’s comforting and then the next second it’s threats of incineration.”

Max nodded. “Now that that spat is over with, can we perhaps argue after we’ve escaped from the giant fear demon? That would be great because unlike you all, being trapped in the Fade is literally my biggest fear.”

Suddenly more demons clawed down from the cliffs and moved to attack them. In their heads, the Nightmare taunted them some more as they fought the smaller demons. “You think you can stop me? I am your every fear come to life.  _ I am the Veiled hand of Corypheus himself! The demon army you fear? I command it. They are all bound through me!” _

The spirit chuckled. “Ah, so if we banish you, we banish the demons? Thank you every fear come to life.”

The Nightmare hissed and its voice retreated as John and the others finished killing off the smaller fearlings. 

They ran after the spirit as she led them through the maze of the Fade, eventually reaching a tunnel of some sort. As they moved along, the spirit said to Max, “You must get through the rift, Inquisitor. Get through and then slam it closed with all your strength. That will banish the army of demons...and exile this cursed creature to the farthest reaches of the Fade.”

Hawke laughed. “Excellent! I’d like to see even the Old Gods try and stop us! We’re damn near unbeatable and...shitballs. Why did I open my mouth?” He said as they rounded a corner and saw quite possibly, the biggest and ugliest spider in the whole universe. 

It was about as big as Skyhold, with several long thin legs that held up its huge body. It was light brown and the spikes that lined its head were almost black. It had hundreds of eyes varying in size and shape littering its head, all twitching and looking this way and that. Huge pinchers matched a huge jaw with thousands of teeth that may as well have been swords. Some kind of saliva dripped from its maw. If a nightmare had a body, this was it.

In front of it was what looked to be a floating terror demon with tattered clothes. Behind both the Nightmare and its little friend was the rift they were all desperate to reach. 

Aiden groaned, cursing. “Ohh, that’s going to be a problem.”

John sighed. “You just had to say something Hawke. This has to be the blasted thing’s lair.”

Max growled, though John was sure the man was freaking out on the inside. He knew he was. 

“This is just great! We can see our way out of this fucking place but there’s a  _ giant spider  _ in our way! We just can’t catch a break, can we?” Max spat. 

The spirit calmly moved by Max, touching his shoulder as it did so and began to float towards the Nightmare. “If you would, please tell Leliana, ‘I’m sorry. I failed you too.’” It said. As it got closer to the demon, it got brighter. So bright that it was almost blinding. The smaller demon went to stop it but was thrown aside by a blast of light energy. When it was close enough to the Nightmare, it exploded, the blast knocking the Nightmare out of commission and making the way to the rift clear. But the smaller demon was still alive and it moved onto John and the others. 

“Plan?” Hawke voiced. 

Max nodded. “Yeah. We kick this thing’s ass and make a run for the rift.”

Aiden looked unsure and Marian choked. “You mean run towards the giant demon that wants to kill us?”

Max shrugged. “You got a better idea?” When Marian didn’t respond he grunted. “Alright so that’s the idea. Kick demon ass and run.”

Hawke grinned as the Nightmare’s buddy drew closer. “I love this idea! I’m excited to be apart of it! Let’s kick ass and run!”

And with that, Hawke broke formation and rushed the smaller demon. 

Marian cursed and threw a magical barrier over her brother as he charged. Aiden, Max, and John all snickered and hurried to follow the Champion. The demon lunged at Hawke who jumped out of the way and sliced one of its wing-like legs off. Aiden reached it and slinked behind it, plunging his swords into its back. Max threw a knife at its chest, following by stabbing its side. And with them practically holding it down, John ran up and with his Omni blades sizzling, sliced it’s head clean off. A geyser of blood shot out from the hole in its neck, covering them all with its blood. 

“Ugh, warn us next time you do that, would you?” Hawke said, spitting out some of the creature’s blood. 

John snickered as Marian ran up and joined them. And together, they made a break for the rift. But it was too late. The Nightmare had recovered from the spirit’s blast and landed on the ground in front of them, still blocking their path. The rift was quickly dissipating, of all the times to.

They came to a dead stop as the giant spider demon stared at them with all of its eyes, daring them to try and get past it. 

“We need to clear a path!” Aiden shouted. 

“Go. I’ll cover you.” Hawke said with a determined snarl. 

“Absolutely not! That’d be suicide!” Marian argued immediately.

Aiden clenched his fists. “No. Hawke, you were right. The Grey Wardens caused this. A Warden must—.”

“A Warden must help them rebuild! That’s  _ your  _ job!” Hawke shouted. “Corypheus is mine.”

Marian shook her head. “No, I’ll cover you. Aiden, you have Leliana and Keiran think about. And Hawke, you have our misfit family and Isabela to think about. I’ll stay behind. This time, I’m finally choosing over family and duty. And I choose my family and friends.”

Hawke scowled. “My ass you’re staying!”

“None of you are staying behind.” John said suddenly, making everyone turn to him. “You all are needed out here. You all are a part of this world. Which means it falls onto your shoulders to save it. As for me? Well, I’m the Spaceman. Besides, I’m the only one capable of taking on that thing.”

Max swallowed a lump in his throat and with tears brimming in his eyes, said, “John.”

John forced out a smile. “Go and live out your lives. I’ve already lived out two of mine anyway. Go save your own world.”

Tearfully, Marian stepped forward and hugged him. “Maker be with you.” 

Aiden grasped John’s hand. “Thank you, John. From one Hero to another, thank you.”

John nodded as Hawke stepped forward to slap him on the back. “Teach that big dick of a spider a lesson and make sure it hurts.” 

John’s Omni blades slid out and he turned to Max. “It’s been an honor. And Max, tell them...Tell them…” 

Max nodded. “I know. And I will. Good luck.”

Max and the others, all with tears brimming in their eyes, raised their hands and saluted him. 

John smiled grimly. “I don’t need luck. Now go!” He shouted as he ran at the Nightmare demon. The others ran around it, as he distracted it, slicing off one of its legs and jamming his blade up its jaw. 

There was no battecry this time. No shout of defiance. He had seen too many friends and comrades die. He wasn’t going to let the Nightmare kill any more. 

It was almost fitting. To go out like this. In a place he could never have imagined, in a world he had no clue even existed, for friends he didn’t know he would make. He ducked as the demon swiped at him. Fighting for a world he wasn’t a part of. He raised his blade, blocking another leg as it nearly swept him off his feet. Loving someone he didn’t think he would ever be worthy of. He hoped she would forgive him. Screeching, the demon dropped in an attempt to crush him under the sheer weight of its body. John wondered if it was fate, or destiny that had brought him here. John thrusted his blades into the demon’s mouth as it fell above him. But either way, he knew that it wasn’t dumb luck. He was  _ meant  _ to be here. His choices and his own free will had brought him here. He wasn’t indoctrinated. He was free. 

Up above, by the rift, Max watched as the Nightmare struck John. The Commander stumbled, clutching his side, and the Nightmare soon fell over him. Letting his tears fall freely, Max turned, and jumped through the rift. Leaving the Commander Shepard behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next time


	59. You’re Joking, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and the others return from the Fade, bearing sad news. And the Milky Way makes a breakthrough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it bad that I loved all your reactions to the last chapter? Does that make me evil? Probably haha. Anyway, here’s some more feels to hit ya in the gut:)

CHAPTER SIXTY

 

Inquisition soldiers and Wardens alike fought valiantly against the demons that seemed to have a never ending number. For every demon that was killed, another three appeared, each appearing as if from thin air. The faster they were killed, the faster their numbers grew. And despite the might of the allied forces of Inquisition soldiers and Wardens, they were beginning to tire. The demons on the other hand, showed no sign of slowing down. 

To save ammo, Liara had holstered her pistol and focused on taking the demons out with her biotics alone. Otherwise, she would exhaust her entire already limited supply with no practical way of making more. Garrus and Grunt had done the same. Instead of their guns, they were now fighting with simpler weapons, Garrus with a spear and Grunt with some kind of war hammer. 

Even without the three of them there, the Inquisition and the Wardens were putting up a good fight. Though Liara wouldn’t complain if Max, John, and the others found some way to stop the endless horde of demons. This was no fight against the Reapers, but still tiring, even for her. 

She twisted, throwing a singularity towards a group of four Shade demons that were surrounding an Inquisition soldier. The four floated up in the airalwardly, leaving the soldier with an opportunity to cut them down. 

Liara turned her attention to a Terror demon as it rushed towards her. Before it reached her, she picked it up with her biotics and tossed it over a wall and into the abyss effortlessly. Suddenly, her shields deflected a magical attack from a Wraith. She turned, flicking her wrist at it and it dissipated instantly. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Garrus and Grunt fighting side by side with a number of the Inquisition’s elite members. Bull, Grunt, and Sten were practically knocking around demons with each other like they were playing a game of catch. Garrus, along with Morrigan, Isabela, Aveline, and Oghren were making short work of a large Pride demon. 

The big rift that the magister Erimond had apparently been using was still open, likely the reason why there were so many demons. But without the Inquisitor present, there was no conceivable way to close the thing. Amidst the fighting, Liara had heard that Max and his party had fallen from a collapsed bridge and through another even larger rift. So until Max and the others returned from wherever they were, the Inquisition would just have to keep fighting. 

Another Pride demon emerged, carrying a whip of electricity. It was heading straight for a few injured Wardens. Before Liara could do anything, an arrow from Leliana whizzed by her and struck the demon in one of its many eyes. Upon impact, the arrow ignited. And with the demon preoccupied with the flaming arrow, Alistair and Blackwall rushed to kill it, plunging their swords deep into the chinks in its armored chest. 

Liara moved to assist but saw a green light coming from underneath her feet. She realized what it heralded a second too late as a Terror leapt out of the light, throwing her to the ground. She landed with a grunt. Luckily her shields had protected her from being clawed open, but the force of the blow was still enough to knock her breath away. 

Out of nowhere, an axe came hurtling over and embedded itself into the demon’s head, killing it instantly. It fell backwards and dissolved into dust. The axe clattered to the floor. 

Liara shook her head and then looked up to see Hawke pick up his axe and come over to her. Only for perhaps the first time since she had met the heavily bearded man, he wasn’t smiling. Hawke reached her and helped her up. She nodded her thanks but Hawke just frowned at her. 

A bright green flash drew her attention away from him and over to the rift. Max, who had just stepped out of it, was now closing it. Max too, was frowning. 

As the rift closed, all the demons that were fighting, suddenly dissolved until they were just piles of dust which were blown away by the cool breeze. It took the Inquisition and the Wardens several moments to realize that with all the demons gone, they had won the battle. Cheers of victory echoed throughout the fortress. The night had been won. 

Liara couldn’t help but smile and join in among the cheers. She craned her neck to try and see if John was with Max but she didn’t see him. She then noticed that everyone that had gone with Max to confront Erimond was looking solemn. Marian was crying softly and Aiden was looking off in the distance. Max was clenching his fists, both out of anger and...sadness? 

_ Where is John?  _ Liara thought to herself. She looked to Hawke who was still beside her but for some reason, he wouldn’t meet her gaze. 

An Inquisition agent and a Warden soldier ran up to Max and the others as a crowd began to form around them. Liara moved closer. 

“Inquisitor! The Archdemon flew off as soon as you disappeared. The Venatori magister is unconscious but alive. Cullen thought you might like to deal with him yourself,” the agent said. “As for the Wardens, those who weren’t corrupted helped us fight the demons.”

The Warden soldier crossed his arms in a sort of salute. “We stand ready to help make up for Clarel’s...tragic mistake. What should we do?”

“You stay and do whatever you can to help. Many brave men and women died tonight for the ideals of the Wardens. In war, victory. And we are still at war. Do you believe the Wardens can still help?” Max said, loud enough for everyone gathered to hear. 

The Warden nodded, as did most of his brethren. “I do, Your Worship.”

Max nodded slightly. “Excellent. You’re still vulnerable to Corypheus, and possibly his Venatori, but there are still plenty of demons that need killing.”

Aiden crossed his arms. “While they do that, I’ll send a letter to Weisshaupt and let the Wardens there know what happened. Best they not get caught off guard. The Wardens won’t fail again.”

Before the crowd could disperse, Grunt and Garrus suddenly pushed their way through. 

“Commander!” Grunt called out. “Quit hiding!”

Garrus snickered, looking up at Max and the others as they stood on the platform still. “Is he helping weed out the last of the crazed mages or something? Wasn’t he with you guys?”

Something about the look in Max’s eyes concerned Liara. Max almost never looked as crestfallen as he did in that moment. 

Liara glanced questioningly at Hawke who looked away. With her stress rising, she pushed her way past the crowd of soldiers until she was in front of everyone. She went to speak but was cut off by Evelyn, Siael, and Cassandra who had just ran around the corner and into the courtyard. The three had rushed to the lower levels of the fortress earlier to help with the fighting there. Upon seeing Max and the others standing there, Evelyn gave a loud whoop and the three ran over to him. “Max!” Evelyn shouted as she went to hug her brother. Max stopped her first with a shake of his head. Evelyn halted and frowned at him. Cassandra stepped up beside Liara who was now trembling nervously. 

“Where is Shepard?” Liara asked, her question pierced the air. The others gathered there began to look around, as if just now noticing that Shepard was not among them. 

Max swallowed as Aiden looked down at his feet and Marian was still crying quietly. Hawke had slunk around the crowd found Isabela, and buried his head in her shoulder. 

“Where is  _ John _ ?” Liara repeated. 

Max glanced quickly over at where the rift had been. “We were trapped in the Fade—I’ll explain more on that at a later date. Our only way out was the rift I just closed. But in our way was the leader of the demon army, an enormous Nightmare demon,” Max explained, just barely keeping it together. “There was no way we were going to beat it, let alone get past it. John...John chose to stay behind and distract it while the rest of us escaped through the rift. If it wasn’t for him, we never would have made it out alive.”

Liara frowned. “Well then what are you waiting for? Open the rift again so that John can get through it.”

Max flinched. “Um…” He fidgeted nervously. “I um...I don’t…”

Growling, Grunt stepped forward and grabbed Max by the scruff of his armor and held him up angrily. “Open the portal thing and bring Shepard back. Now.” The Krogan snarled.

Immediately, the Inquisition soldiers gathered all tensed as Max was being held, suspended in the air by a pissed off Grunt. Many moved their hands back towards their weapons, ready to defend their leader if the Krogan tried anything. 

“Grunt, put the Inquisitor down, please.” Garrus said calmly, though his own hand had went to hover above his rifle. Reluctantly, Grunt let Max go. “There’s no need to get riled up about some fight with a demon. John’s probably obliterated it with his biotics by now anyway,” Garrus gave a light chuckle. “I bet he’s on the other end of that rift just waiting for it to open again.”

Aiden shook his head. “Being in the Fade interfered with his biotics; he couldn’t use them.” Unlike the others, he had noticed that John hadn’t used his biotics once when they were in the Fade, he assumed because the Fade’s magic screwed them up. 

Garrus’ mandibles twitched, the only sign that he was getting worried. “John has killed worse things than some big demon, with or without his biotics. Just open the rift already and let him through for crying out loud.”

“John’s dead.” Max snapped suddenly, tired of prolonging the inevitable. Garrus and Grunt blinked at Max at first before chuckling. “Oh come on, John can’t be dead. I mean, he’s already died once and all it did was piss him off. One measly demon isn’t going to take him out.” Garrus said with a snicker. 

“Not even Reapers can kill the Commander.” Added Grunt.

But something about Max’s tone caught Liara off guard. He looked serious. Dreadfully serious. If what he said was true then it would explain how the others were acting but…

“How do you know? There’s no way you could know that since you left him behind.” Liara said, hoping that Max didn’t have anything plausible behind his statement. If he was just assuming then there was a chance.

Max turned to her, his eyes full of sorrow. And even before he spoke, Liara knew what he said was true. His eyes were those of someone that had seen a friend die. She’d seen the very same eyes many times on John. And with Max’s coming words, she felt her whole world crashing down around her.

“Before I jumped through the rift, I looked back at John as he fought the Nightmare demon. It was only for a second, but I saw it strike him. He faltered and fell, clutching his side as if he was wounded and the demon fell upon him. He died a hero. I’m sor—.” Max was cut off by Grunt who had grabbed him again. With a furious roar, Grunt threw Max several feet away. The Inquisition soldiers readied their weapons and pointed them at the enraged Krogan. 

Garrus rushed to try and calm him down. “Grunt, stand down!”

Grunt switched his sights on Aiden who had taken a step back, dropping into a defensive stance. “These spineless bastards left Shepard to die while they ran away like cowards!” Grunt roared. 

Liara was dizzy. Everything around her was fading to a dark blue hue.  _ He can’t be dead. He can’t be. Not after I just got him back.  _

“It wasn’t like we forced him to!” Hawke shouted from Isabela’s side. “If it hadn’t been him then it would have been one of us. It was either one of us stayed behind or we all die.”

“Then one of you bastards should have stayed behind in his place!” Grunt shouted back. 

Garrus had given up on trying to calm Grunt down as the reality of the situation hit him. “What are we supposed to tell the crew? ‘Oh yeah, Shepard died fighting a demon in dream land?’”

Liara clenched her fists, the tears in her eyes blinding her. She wasn’t even remotely aware that her biotics were flaring up. Cassandra, who was standing beside her, looked over at her worriedly. She could feel the power radiating from her. “Liara?” Cassandra said, but Liara couldn’t hear her.

_ Shepard is dead. He’s dead. I didn’t even get to say goodbye. I lost him twice? No. I can’t. I can’t...How can I liv—. Goddess, I can’t...Why? Why? Why?! _

“Liara!” 

_ Is that you, John? Calling me? Where did you go? You left me here. With no one to love. _

“Liara! Calm down!”

_ Why? You’re dead. I can’t be calm. I can’t be happy. My Commander has sailed away from me. _

“Liara! Stop! You’ll kill someone!” 

Liara shook her head, suddenly coming to her senses. She gasped. She was floating in the air, with her biotics out of control due to her emotions, violently lashing out at anything too close. The soldiers and her friends were cowering before her, helpless to stop her biotics from flaring up. It had been Garrus that had been shouting at her as he, along with everyone else, was slowly being pushed away, barely able to keep from being knocked into the air. 

Quickly, Liara forced herself to relax and her biotics calmed down, although her fists were still surrounded with a blue haze. She focused on steadying her breathing, realizing what she had almost done. A couple seconds later and she would have unintentionally thrown everyone away, maybe even over the side of the fortress walls. 

With the shocked panic in her gone, it was replaced by a sadness she could never have imagined. It felt as if a Brute had used her as a punching bag. She staggered, only now just noticing that she was sobbing uncontrollably. 

With the excitement over, the crowd dispersed, starting to gather up the wounded and the dead. 

Garrus herded Grunt away, with Blackwall and Bull following them, each mourning their friend. Cassandra put a hand on Liara’s shoulder and gently led her away as well. She too, was crying; John had been a close companion to her. Soon, the only people still in the courtyard was Aiden, Leliana, and Max. 

Max had recovered from being thrown by Grunt and was now staring at where the rift had been. He didn’t believe in the Maker or any higher power. How could he after the Tower? But staring at where the rift had been, he prayed. He prayed to whatever force in the world that had some say over miracles and he hoped. He hoped for a miracle. For the rift to suddenly reappear and for John to pop out, perhaps covered in the demon’s guts and say he was fine. 

But the rift didn’t appear. And there was no miracle. 

He pried away his gaze and turned to Aiden. Aiden sighed, patted Max on the shoulder, and walked away. 

“How…” choked Leliana. 

Max looked at the red headed bard. She was crying softly, her chest rising and falling with each shaky breath. “How am I going to tell Josephine?”

 

“Weird.” Kaiden said as he looked around at his surroundings. He seemed to be in some kind of mountainous area, with arêtes stretching on for miles to his right and a river running down the mountain some hundred feet to his left. Above him shone two huge moons, casting a bright light upon the mountainside. Some clouds drifted lazily by them. If he hadn’t already been used to seeing more than one moon, he might have been concerned. But most planets back home had more than one moon so he wasn’t worried. What was weird was the feeling he received while going through the green energy. He hadn’t been expecting it to feel so...well, alien. 

“Freaky.” Wrex said as he got to his feet. “But hey, the thing worked. We aren’t dead! And it’s still there.” 

A couple hours prior, Chakwas and the other scientists had finally gotten the machine that mimicked the green energy to work well enough to bring things to and from the other world. Kaiden and Wrex had both volunteered to test and see how well. Only after Chakwas convinced them it was almost perfectly safe now. 

Kaiden turned around and nodded in satisfaction. The green energy/portal was still there, swirling about in place. “Great. Let’s head back and tell the crew the good news. We’re one step closer to getting Shepard and the others back.” He said as the two stepped back into the portal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter(as sad as it may have been.) But I do ask to trust me, I have some thoughts/a plan. They’re lovey thoughts. Like little jewels.   
> Until next time! :)


	60. Valor in Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josephine learns of John’s fate, the crew says goodbye and a spirit hovers over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter has more feels in it so be warned. And it jumps around a little bit and is sort of on the shorter side but I just wanted to get my thoughts/ideas out while they were still fresh in my mind. Next chapter will be longer, I swear or my name isn’t Algierd Cousland the Third! (That’s a reference some of you Dreams That Matter fans might recognize)

CHAPTER SIXTY ONE

Josephine hummed cheerfully as she washed herself, enjoying the sensation of the warm water of the bath on her skin. After a long day of work, it was nice to just relax, free of any pressing issues that required her attention. And she’d received word earlier in the day that the Inquisitor and the Inquisition’s forces would be arriving some time at night. Which meant that John would soon be back.  
It had only been a few weeks but she’d missed him terribly. She knew she had gone her whole life without him, but ever since she met him, she almost felt weird when he wasn’t by her side. She’d felt that a chunk of her was missing ever since he left for Adamant fortress with the others. It had definitely been odd to sleep by herself after so many nights of falling asleep curled up against John.  
As she was washing her hair, she heard a horn sound, signaling the return of the Inquisitor. Smiling, she hurried to finish and once she did, she climbed out of the bath and quickly dried herself off. She didn’t bother to dry her hair though. Instead, she wrapped it up so it wouldn’t drip water everywhere.  
She briefly considered putting on real clothes and heading down to greet everyone, but ultimately decided against it. She’d see everyone tomorrow; it was already late and she didn’t feel like having to change twice. So she threw her nightgown on and waited for the inevitable knock from John on the door.  
Josephine tried to read a letter from some Ferelden noble asking for help as she waited but she could t concentrate. She was too excited to see John again. She smiled to herself.  
Really. I’m like a teenager thinking about their crush.  
Right when she was about to give up and put the letter down, there was a sudden knock at the door to the room they shared. Josephine went to run to open it but paused to compose herself. It wouldn’t do to show John how excited she was to see him. It would go straight to his head and she’d never hear the end of it. So she waited a few seconds before walking to the door as calmly as she could. She pushed open the door, smiling widely. “How was the ride back?” She asked, knowing John hated horseback riding. In large part because he had horrible balance when it came to riding.  
She halted. Then coughed in embarrassment as she realized it wasn’t John that had knocked on the door, but Leliana. And Max?  
Josephine frowned. “Oh, Inquisitor.” She said with a small curtsy. “Leliana. What are you two doing here? I hear the battle went well.”  
Max nodded. He looked incredibly nervous for some unknown reason. “Um, yeah. We won the battle and freed the majority of the Wardens from Corypheus’ control. But um…”  
“But what?” Josephine asked with a snicker. “Don’t tell me you have more work for me to do, Max. It’s late enough as it is and I’m already in my nightgown. Plus, all I really want to do is snuggle up with John and go to sleep. By the way, where is John? Is he on his way up?”  
Max flinched. “About that. Um...John is uh...Shit, Leliana. I can’t do this.”  
Josephine’s frown deepened. “Max, you’re starting to scare me. What’s wrong?”  
Leliana took a deep breath. “What Max is trying to say is...Hmm.” Even she couldn’t say what needed to be said. To plan it was a lot easier than actually following through and telling her friend the bad news.  
Josephine looked at the two of them, waiting for their answer. After what seemed like minutes, Max finally spoke up.  
“John is dead.” And with those three words, Josephine’s happiness vanished. Max might as well have sucked the life out of her. All of her dreams of marriage and family and spending the rest of her days with the man she loved, all gone. Every small, almost insignificant memory of him instantly turned into treasures that she would never let go. Every kiss, every embrace, every touch, every ‘I love you’. The way he would smile at her from across the room. The way he always seemed to know exactly what to say or do to make her feel better and less stressed. The way he knew her almost as well, if not better than she knew herself. All of it, turned into precious memories in a split second. With those three words, Josephine’s heart shattered. But she didn’t cry.  
Not a single tear escaped her, let alone formed as Max continued speaking. “You’ll be the first to read my report and there’ll be more details inside it, but there was a freak situation. Me and John along with Aiden, Hawke, and Marian, somehow fell into the physical Fade. Our only way out was being blocked by a giant demon and John sacrificed himself in order for the rest of us to escape. He was a hero.”  
Josephine tried and failed to swallow the lump that was forming in her throat. Her breathing was erratic and her heart was thudding in her chest so much to the point where she could hear it. She felt dizzy, as if she had spun in a circle for an hour. And yet, she still didn’t cry. For some twisted horrible reason, she couldn’t cry.  
Why can’t I cry? Cry, Josephine. Damnit, cry! Shed a tear. Do something you idiot! Maker curse you, cry!  
Leliana bowed her head slightly. “I’m so sorry, Josie. He—.” She paused, noticing that Josephine had flinched when she had called her Josie. She remembered too late that John had also called her that.  
Breathing shakily, Josephine started to slowly push the door closed. “I...I need…”  
Max nodded. “We understand. You need some time alone. And I’m sorry, Josephine.”  
Josephine stopped, the door halfway closed. “No,” she said through a dry throat. “I don’t need time or your sympathies. I need John.” And with that, she closed the door, spun around, and staggered towards the bed. She made it a couple feet before her balance failed her and she crumpled to the floor, a silent sob desperately trying to escape from her lips.  
She owed him everything. He’d saved her life three times. Without need of anything in return, not even a thank you. He’d made her feel so safe and warm. He’d made her happy and loved. He had made her whole. And now he was gone. And she knew that he would forever be gone. There would be no body to recover, no body for a funeral, and no body to honor. His body would remain in the Fade, most likely doomed to be torn apart by demo—… Josephine shook her head violently. She couldn’t think about that. Not now.  
Right now she needed to rest. Some sleep would do her good.  
Josephine weakly looked up at the bed. The bed with which she had shared with John. And then she knew that she couldn’t sleep in that bed anymore. If she did, she was afraid she’d never be able to leave it.  
Grunting with exertion, she was able to get to her feet. She bent down beside the bed and pulled out the big chest that John stored his N7 armor in when he was away. Using the hidden key in one of the drawers of the nightstand, she opened the chest and piece by piece, carried the weighty armor over to what was technically her side of the suite. She delicately placed the armor on one side of her bed, careful not to drop any of the set’s pieces. She threw the piles of paper on her nightstand to the floor and replaced them with his helmet. After she blew the candles out and cast the room in darkness, she crawled into the open side of the bed and pulled the blankets up. Facing the armor, she closed her eyes.  
And cried herself to sleep.

Max balled his fists as Josephine closed her door. Her eyes, usually so full of life, were now dead. This feeling of despair she was going through was his doing. If he only figured out another way out of the Fade or if he had run back to John when he saw the other man fall, then maybe John would still be alive. And then Josephine wouldn’t have to go through this.  
“Don’t blame yourself.” Leliana said quietly.  
“Too late.”  
Leliana turned to him. “Don’t go down that well, Max. It’s a well you’ll never be able to claw out of. You can’t blame yourself.”  
Max grit his teeth. “But I do. I could have had him stay back and help on the walls but I wanted his power with me for backup. I got lazy, relied on his biotics too much. I chose—.”  
His Spymaster cut him before he could finish his sentence. “John chose for you. I think he knew that choosing anyone to stay behind in the Fade would have broken you. He knew that you could never send one of your friends to their death. So he chose for you instead. And something tells me that wasn’t the first he’d made a choice like that before.”  
Max frowned. He knew she was right, but knowing didn’t make it any less painful. Leliana patted him on the back. “You should go retire for the night. I imagine everyone else already has. It’s been a rough time for all of us and sleep will help. Have a good night, Inquisitor.” She said with a bow before making her way towards her room. Aiden was waiting for her and he nodded to Max before the two stepped into their room, leaving Max alone in the long hallway.  
He looked at Josephine’s door and the light in the room had gone out. Max stuck his hand in his pocket, flinching as his fingers touched the cold metal of John’s dog tags.  
In those final moments of goodbye, John had given them to Max to hold onto. As if he knew that they wouldn’t be able to recover his body. Max had kept them in his pocket ever since, unsure of what to do with them. But as he stared at Josephine’s door, he heard quiet sobs coming from behind it and realized what needed to be done.  
So he knelt and carefully slid the tags under the door. Then he stood up and went to his own room. He locked the door and walked up the short set of stairs and looked around. His room was still the same as he had left it, with some clothes lying on the floor and his bedsheets unmade. Documents were piled up on and around his desk. Nothing had changed and yet, everything had.  
John was dead.  
Max had never lost someone close to him before. Yeah, he’d had attended funerals of distant relatives and the like, but he’d never had someone close to him die. John was the first friend of his to die. And if Max has his way, John would be the last.  
Groaning tiredly, Max stepped out onto one of his balconies and leaned against the railing. He gazed up at the stars as they shone brightly, off in space. It was a clear cloudless night. And with the light from the moon, Max could see the sea of stars stretching out over the sky for miles. He smiled.  
“Thank you, John. You helped teach me what it means to be a leader. I only hope I can be half as good of a leader as you were. And trust me, give me another year or two and I will have saved the world at least three times. Enjoy your peace my friend. If anyone has earned peace, it’s you.”  
Down below, in the Herald’s Rest, Garrus, Grunt, and Liara were sitting at the bar, long after the drinks had stopped pouring and everyone else had gone to bed. It was just the three of them, sitting alone in the tavern. Grunt was absentmindedly cleaning his shotgun as Liara looked down at her lap, lost in thought. Garrus was nursing an empty mug of wine, rolling it around in his hand. Then he raised the mug up in a toast. “John. A finer man I never did know.” In his drunken state, he dropped the mug and it clattered to the floor. His mandibles twitched. “That oughta hold him for a while. At least until I join him at that bar we promised to meet each other. And until I join him, he’ll be saving me a seat. Just think you two, John isn’t up there alone,” He said to Liara and Grunt who both looked at him. “He’s up there at that bar drinking and having a good old time with Thane, Legion, Ashely, Mordin, and Anderson. So at least he isn’t alone.”  
Liara nodded sadly. “Yes. There’s that small comfort, at least.”  
Grunt gave a snort and went back to cleaning his weapon.  
Garrus stood up, teetering slightly and saluted. Seeing this, Liara and Grunt joined him. Garrus met the eyes of the two of them and nodded. “To John.” He said.  
“To John.”

The spirit hovered over the corpse of the Nightmare. The Nightmare was strewn about, its legs having been sliced off and it’s insides ripped out. It was a pulpy mess.  
The spirit had been drawn to many battles in its time, but never before had it been drawn to such a battle as this one. It had watched from afar, captivated by the fight as the Nightmare did glorious battle with a human. The human had fought the demon in order to buy time for its brethren to escape through an opening of the Fade. And even after it’s brethren had escaped, the human fought valiantly, carrying itself with such valor that the spirit almost had to watch.  
The battle had lasted an impressive amount of time, only ending when the human was finally able to cut enough legs off the demon to unbalance it. It was then able to defeat the Nightmare using some kind of magic the spirit had never seen before. Only the magic had come at great cost as the human seemed to have used the last of its strength to use it. And as the Nightmare fell dead, so did the human moments later. But the spirit had seen the human smiling before it fell.  
The spirit floated over to the human’s still body, taking note of all the injuries it had sustained during the battle. Injuries that would surely have killed any lesser humans long before the battle was won.  
The spirit was impressed. The human had shown a valor known only to itself. The spirit hadn’t seen such a level of valor portrayed in anything else in a long time. And that begged the question: Should this human be left to rot as so many before it? Or was this human worthy of something more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And continue to put your faith in me;) As a side note, I’m curious to know what your favorite character of this story (any of my stories) is and why. Or your favorite line or part. If you tell me yours, I’ll tell you mine in the next chapter:)
> 
> Oh and as for my mass effect trilogy story, I’ve decided to spread out the chapters more because I’m currently writing like three or four stories at the moment and I don’t want to rush out new chapters that aren’t up to my standards. So if you are waiting for a new chapter of Rise of a Legend, you’ll have to wait a little while longer. (I already have a couple chapters written but I’m just gonna be focusing more on this one and others.) At least for now. Thanks for understanding, all!


	61. Mourning and Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max hits Bull with a stick and walks through a mirror that does nothing for his complexion. The Inquisition mourns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mildly sad. Not too sad though unless you read through the lines

CHAPTER SIXTY TWO

“Aiden has sent out a letter to Weisshaupt.” Leliana said to Max as the two stood in the Rookery, discussing Adamant. They’d barely been back for a day and they were already working. Max couldn’t speak for Leliana but he knew he had to keep working. Otherwise, he’d have too much free time to think about John. 

“As for the Grey Wardens,” Leliana said, leaning against the railing and looking down. “they are fighting demons and red templars while staying clear of Venatori. You dealt Corypheus a significant blow, Inquisitor.”

Max snorted. “At the time, it felt like just a bunch of running and escaping.”

Leliana smiled. “Either way, Corypheus lost the army he would have used to conquer Thedas. But while you bested Corypheus at Adamant and at Halamshiral, he himself was not present either time. I fear he is close to finding another way to enter the Fade. When you have a moment, Cullen and I are ready for a meeting in the War Room.” She purposefully didn’t include Josephine. The Ambassador hadn’t left her room all day, even going so far to lock her door. And all she would do when someone knocked on it was tell them to leave her alone. 

As much as Max and Leliana wanted to comfort Josephine, they both knew that she was mourning and needed space. So they were content to wait a while. Josephine would come out when she was ready. Or hungry enough.

Max nodded and went to head down the stairs, stopping when Leliana asked, “What was she like?”

Max paused and turned back around towards his Spymaster. 

“Divine Justinia, or her soul, or the spirit that took on her form.” Leliana continued. “I read your report. I know it isn’t clear, but…”

Max gave a chuckle. “She refused to say anything outright. I could have used more direct answers and fewer journeys of self-discovery. Proper directions would have been helpful too.”

Leliana sighed. “She made a lot of people feel that way.”

“She did ask me to tell you something, though.” Max added. “She said, ‘I’m sorry. I failed you, too.’”

Leliana tensed. “Oh.” 

She stood up from the railing, her back to him. “I should finish some work before it slips my mind. Perhaps later we might discuss the matter further. And Max?” 

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

Max smiled as he took his leave, making his way down the stairs and through the library. He nodded to Dorian and Anders as he passed them. The two seemed to be in a heated debate about whether or not it was possible to retrieve John’s body. 

In fact, John was the subject on just about everyone’s mind once news of his death had spread throughout the Inquisition. Max wasn’t surprised by this at all. John had had an imposing presence in the Inquisition. He had not only been infamous for being the man from space and a leader, but he had quite possibly been the Inquisition’s greatest ally. And when Skyhold learned of his death, there had been an immediate change to its atmosphere. The Inquisition had lost a big chunk of it’s foundation. Max was it’s center but John was the glue. Sort of like a promise that things would be okay because this indestructible, incredibly overpowered force was there to help the Inquisition when it needed some extra help. And now that John was gone, so too was that sense of comfort that it had him to fall back on in case it needed him.

And everyone,especially those closest to John and not just Josephine, was in mourning for the Commander in their own ways. Josephine, of course, had locked herself away in her room. Leliana, Cullen, and Max had thrown themselves into their work. Dorian, as evident by his conversation with Anders, was desperate to find a way to bring John’s body back from the Fade and provide at least some closure to people. Hawke and Marian had barely left the tavern once the day started, along with Grunt and Garrus. Aiden, Max knew, was practicing with a rapier with Isabela. Varric was emotionally telling stories of John’s real and fake actions to anyone that would listen. Sera was playing pranks yet again, mainly on Vivienne. Solas was apparently taking a nap and trying to see if he could find John’s body in the Fade. Evelyn and Siael had spent the day helping Josephine our and doing some of her paperwork duties for her. Blackwall was sparring with Aveline and Carver, possibly pushing himself more than what was necessary. And while Max hadn’t seen Liara that day, he was willing to bet she was mourning the loss of the Commander too, maybe even more than anyone else aside from Josephine.

As Max made his way outside to the upper courtyard, he gazed over at Cassandra and Bull near the training dummies. Then winced as Cassandra hit Bull in the gut with a big stick. He blinked, his curiosity piqued. He decided this garnered an investigation. So he walked over to the two. 

As he neared, Cassandra hit Bull once more. Bull grunted. “Again.” 

Cassandra hit him in his gut. “Again.” Bull ordered as Max stepped up behind them. 

Cassandra did it again and Bull grunted, more out of annoyance than pain. “Oh, come on! This is why the Qun doesn’t like woman fighting. I should have asked Cullen.” He said in an obvious attempt to piss Cassandra off enough so that she’d really let him have it. And it was safe to say, he got his wish. 

Cassandra snarled at him, wound up, and swung at him, the stick making a  _ thwack _ as it struck Bull’s head, knocking the Qunari onto his back. Bull groaned as he landed. “Good one!” He gasped.

Cassandra snickered as she turned to Max and handed him the stick. “There you go. Your turn.” 

Max chuckled as she walked away. Bull groaned as he got back to his feet. When Max stared at him questioningly, Bull explained himself. “Qunari training exercise to master your fear and pain. Been awhile since I needed it, but Adamant and losing John like that was...rough.”

Max blinked at him. “Can you explain why I’m supposed to hit you with this stick? How is that training and not torture?”

Bull sighed. “Probably, if I try. It’d involve a lot of Qunari words, though. Just hit me with the stick, alright? I need to get over this crap.”

Max shrugged. Far be it from him to judge. He swung the stick and hit Bull in the chest. Bull tensed up, clenching his fists. “There we go. Oh, yeah.” Bull said as Max continued to hit him with the stick. 

“Damn demons. Who killed you all? Iron Fucking Bull, that’s who. And who fought your big bad leader? My friend the Spaceman, that’s who.”

Max raised an eye, hitting the Qunari again. “So we’re working out your fear and helping you mourn...with a stick?”

“Less talking, more hitting.” Bull growled.

Max sniffed and kept hitting him, his hits getting harder. 

Bull grunted. “Piece of Fade piece of shit! And who killed you Nightmare demon? Who took your ass out with him? That’s right! Commander Fucking Shepard!” Bull roared.

Max just stared at him as he calmed down. He had no idea what he just did for Bull but whatever it was, it seemed to have helped him vent a little. 

Bull rolled his shoulders. “Ahh, thanks Boss. I needed that.”

Max blinked, dropping the stick. “You know, there are less painful ways to mourn. Ways that don’t involve having someone hit you with a stick. Just for future reference.”

“Hey, don’t make fun of how I choose to mourn John. He was an honorary member of the Chargers and I considered him a brother. The only thing that would really help me mourn his loss is killing Corypheus in his honor.”

Max nodded. “On that, we agree. He was like a brother to me too.”

Bull snorted. “Please. You did not just copy me like that. I knew him longer.”

Max laughed. “Only by about twenty minutes.”

Bull grinned. “So? Still counts.”

The giant Qunari grew quiet for several moments. Max was about to say goodbye when Bull grunted. “Back in Haven, I found John crying one night. He was holding his dog tag thing and thinking about his home and if his world had survived the Reapers. We shared a drink and I told him that he thought too much. But he did that, didn’t he? He planned things out, thought ahead.”

Max nodded in agreement. “Yeah, I don’t think he ever got used to my plans, or lack thereof.”

Bull crossed his arms and sighed. “Did you know what had been at the forefront of his mind these past couple months? The plan he thought was most important?”

Max shrugged. “Beating Corypheus and getting back to his world?”

Bull shook his head. “If the chance to return to his world had come up, he was going to stay here, with Josephine. But before that, he wanted to keep you and me, all of our friends, the Inquisition, everyone, he wanted to protect us.”

“He did.” Max said. “John is...John was a good man.

Bull reached down and picked the stick up. “He was more than just a good man. John was a  _ great  _ man.”

 

Max frowned at Evelyn as she joined him, along with Cullen and Leliana, in the War Room later the next evening. Her being there meant that Josephine still hadn’t left her room, even for dinner. He was more than worried about her. He understood that she was upset and that everyone dealt with grief differently, but staying in your room and going without food for days was not healthy. At this point, he was considering breaking down her door to try and make her eat at least something. He felt he owed it to John to look after her for him. But that would have to wait until after the meeting. 

“It’s time to plan our next attack. What’s the state of the Inquisition? Good, I hope.” Max said after he nodded slightly to Evelyn. In Josephine’s absence, she had more or less taken up the grieving Ambassador’s duties. Which included taking stock of the Inquisition’s allies.

“According to Josephine’s notes, we’re well loved by Orlais. Say the word and Celene will send her support. Probably with some fancy letter spouting her adoration for you and other such nonsense.” Evelyn said with a smirk.

Cullen nodded. “And your actions at Adamant denied Corypheus his army of pet demons. With Orlais’ support, our numbers match his. Corypheus’s followers must be panicking.”

Leliana crosses her hands behind her back. “My agents agree. Our victories have shaken his disciples. Especially Calpernia. From what I gather, we’ve planted the seeds of doubt in her mind.”

Max snickered. “We’ve beaten their ‘god’ twice over. Corypheus must be livid. Where is he now?”

“After Adamant, Corypheus uprooted his major strongholds and sent them marching south to the Arbor Wilds. His army clearly wasn’t prepared to flee. Our victories have them on the defensive for once.” Cullen said, the pride for the Inquisition’s army all too apparent in his voice. 

Max smiled. “Well it’s nice of Corypheus to make it so easy to find him. Remind me to thank him at some point. If he’s hiding in the Arbor Wilds, then that’s where we finish him.”

Evelyn pursed her lips. “But what’s he doing in such a remote place like that in the first place? Flower picking?”

Leliana’s mouth twitched in a grin. “His people have been ransacking elven ruins since Haven. We believe he seeks more. What he hopes to find, however...continues to elude me and my agents.”

“Which should surprise no one.” Morrigan said as she suddenly pushed open the door to the room and stepped inside, walking over to stand next to Max. “Fortunately, I can assist.”

Max raised an eye. “I’ll ignore that you wandered into a private meeting without knocking. You have my attention, Morrigan.”

Morrigan’s eyebrow twitched slightly, the only sign of her annoyance at Max’s comment. Though she was used to sarcastic comments by now, after all the years she’s known Aiden.

“What Corypheus seeks in those forgotten woods is as ancient as it is powerful.” Morrigan said.

Max blinked at her. “Which is?”

Morrigan smirked. “‘‘Tis best...if I show you.” She said before gesturing for him to follow her. Having nothing else better to do, Max did. They went through the castle and through the gardens to one of the many side rooms used for storage. Morrigan opened the door to the room and the two stepped inside. Covered furniture lined the walls and at the back of the room, between two stained windows, was a tall shimmering mirror. 

“This...is an eluvian.” Morrigan said, a hint of awe to her voice. 

“Am I supposed to know what an eluvian is?” Max asked.

Morrigan sighed. “An elven artifact, from a time long before their empire was lost to human greed. I restored this one at great cost, but another lies within the Arbor Wilds.  _ That  _ is what Corypheus seeks.”

Max grunted. “Gotta admit, this is new. I’ve come across a lot of elven stuff from my time artifact looking with Siael, but I’ve never seen an artifact this old. You can restore an artifact like this? Ooo Solas would be jealous!”

Morrigan shrugged. “There was a price, but one I gladly paid. I found legends of an elven temple within the Wilds, untouched. It proved too dangerous to approach, and thus I turned elsewhere to find my prize. If Corypheus has turned southward, he could succeed where I failed. The eluvian would be his.”

Max looked at the eluvian, taking note of the weird shining glass. It almost didn’t look like it was even glass. Plus, it did nothing for his complexion. 

“Yes, but what does the mirror do?”

Morrigan extended her hands and flicked her wrist, making the mirror suddenly shine bright blue. She smiled at him. “A more appropriate question would be, ‘where does it lead?’” She said before she walked through the mirror and disappeared. 

Max groaned.  _ Why do I always have to do weird shit like walk through a mirror?  _

He stepped into the mirror and then found himself stepping into an enormous courtyard. Blue fog fluttered around his feet and more eluvians stretched for as far as he could see. Elven statues dotted the area. The ground, what he could see through the light fog, was well trodden but also coated with dust. Behind him, the mirror he had just stepped out of was resonating with magical energy.. Wherever he was, it had been both beautiful and busy once. 

Morrigan was a few feet in front of him. “If this place once had a name, it has long been lost. I call it the Crossroads, a place where all eluvians join...wherever they might be.” Her voice echoed through the area.

Max looked around. “This place would be extraordinary if it wasn’t so creepy. How could this even exist?”

Morrigan chuckled. “Who can say? Formed from the fabric of time and space, perhaps. The ancient elves left no roads, only ruins hidden in far-flung corners. This is how they traveled between them. As you can see, most of the mirrors are dark: broken, corrupted, or unusable. As for the rest...a few can be opened from this side. But only a few.”

Max frowned. “What do you mean, ‘a few can be opened from this side?’”

“Some of the eluvians have been left unlocked, like doors accidentally left ajar. All others are closed. They can be opened only from beyond.”

“Opened how?” Max asked.

“With a key.” Morrigan said simply. 

Max snorted. “I suppose you have such a key.”

Morrigan nodded. “The key can be many things. Each eluvian is different. I have knowledge as well as power. Often that is enough.”

“And how did you find out about this place? Dumb luck?” Max said with a snicker.

Morrigan shook her head. “My travels have led me to many strange destinations, Inquisitor. Once they led me here. It offered sanctuary. A safe place to raise my son for a time. Not all the mirrors lead back to our world. The ancient elves were nothing if not resourceful.”

Max went to speak but Morrigan spoke first. “And before you ask, no. I do not know if a mirror here leads back to Shepard’s homeworld. Even if one did, I do not think it safe or wise to search for it here. As one never knows exactly where an eluvian might lead to.”

Max frowned. That  _ had  _ been his next question. “Well this is all very interesting, but why show it to me?”

“This...is not the Fade. But it is very close. Someone with enough power could tear down the ancient barriers…”

Max jumped in sudden understanding. “And enter the Fade in the flesh. Like what Corypheus wanted to do with the Anchor. Like at Adamant.”

“He learned of the eluvian in the Arbor Wilds, as I did. He marshals the last of his forces to reach it. You have made Corypheus desperate, Inquisitor. We must work together to stop him, and soon.” Morrigan said.

Max nodded enthusiastically, making a move towards the eluvian they had come through. “Sooner than later. Can we get out of the freaky mirror place now?”

Morrigan chuckled. “Why? Are you so bored of discussing the ancient elves?”

Max scratched his chin. “It’s more like I’m scared some big creepy thing is going to jump out of all these mirrors and kill us.”

“Did you not just hear me say that not all of the eluvians work?”

Max snorted. “And? I’m not going to stay and risk getting eaten by monsters.”

Morrigan grunted, rolling her eyes up to the sky. “Ugh. It’s like dealing with a second Aiden.”

“Hey!” Max snapped as he paused in front of the mirror. “I’m not a second Aiden. First, I’m much better looking than he is. And second, well, I’m just better.”

Morrigan laughed heartily. “Telling yourself that does not make it any less true.” She said before she lightly pushed Max into the eluvian. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I enjoyed learning a few of your favorite characters too! And like I promised, I’ll say who my favorite character is and my favorite quote as well. My favorite character has to be Hawke. He’s just so fun to write and I love how big of a sarcastic asshole he is(mainly because I’m the same way). But I also just like his interactions with everyone, they way he’s sarcastic to everyone he meets or dislikes and even to his friends, but only serious and vulnerable with those he truly cares about. That being said, I also like Max, John, and Aiden cuz duh I have to. If I couldn’t pick a main character, I’d go with either Bull or Varric.   
> And my favorite line(s) or at least one of them, is “Andraste’s tits! Oh, um sorry. I mean Andraste’s knickers!” -Aiden. Though Max’s and Evelyn’s “We got lost.” “You got lost in your own castle?” “It’s a big castle.” Is pretty close second. And who can forget “Third page from the back.” Haha  
> Anyway, let me know any lines from my stories that have stuck with ya at all! Until next time:)


	62. A Word of Compassion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josephine receives a letter from her family and Max decides to help Cassandra find out what happened to the Seekers

CHAPTER SIXTY THREE

 

He was warm. Always so warm. And gentle, making sure she was always comfortable and never pressured. But even with all his well toned muscles, he was soft to the touch, reminding her of a powerful mabari with its soft fur. She felt safe when she was in his arms, safe and loved. And whenever she fell asleep curled up in his arms or up against his chest, she felt the purest bliss imaginable. When she was with him, she could do anything, overcome any obstacle. 

She smiled against his skin, feeling the steady rise and fall of his heartbeat through his chest. His strong gentle hands moved over her body, sending shivers to her spine as he seeked out every knot of stress and rubbed it away. She looked up, expecting to see him smiling down at her, but instead, saw nothing. His touch vanished as did his presence and she suddenly felt alone. He was gone. And she could not follow. Left behind was just an echo of his voice. She strained to hear the word, but wished she hadn’t as his word cut through her chest and pierced her already broken heart. “Josie.”

Josephine’s eyes flew open as she bolted upright in her bed. “John!” She called out to no one.

Heart racing, she looked around and her eyes fell on his armor which was still beside her. Focusing on his armor, she sank back under the blankets. She’d slept beside it for the past week. Knowing it was there helped her sleep. It made her feel like he was still there with her. Under the blankets, she clutched the dog tags around her neck. Since they had slipped underneath her door the night she received the news, she hadn’t taken them off. She couldn’t bear to. She couldn’t bear to do much of anything lately. Anything except cry, sleep, and occasionally nibble on the food that was brought to her. 

Rationally, she knew she should get over herself and get back to work. The Inquisition needed her after all. But she couldn’t muster up enough willpower to do so. She couldn’t just move on. Even if that was what John would have wanted. 

“Josephine.” 

She rolled over to her side and closed her eyes, choosing to ignore Max. He had been checking on her every couple hours and she was thankful, but she wasn’t in the mood to talk to him. 

“Josephine.” Max repeated from the other side of her bedroom door. 

“Go away.” Josephine croaked out, loud enough for him to hear her. 

“A letter for you arrived earlier. I think it’s from your family?”

“I said go away, Max.”

She heard the sound of paper sliding under the door. “Come on, Josephine, you have to leave your room eventually.” 

When she didn’t say anything, she heard Max sigh. “You know, I could just pick the lock and come in if I wanted to.”

“Yes, I know you could, but I am asking you not to. I will come out when I feel I can.” Josephine replied.

Max moaned. “Fair enough.” 

Josephine waited until she could no longer hear his receding footsteps before getting out of bed and going for the letter. She ripped the parchment open and unfolded the letter, her eyes skimming its contents. It was from Yvette, talking about how sorry she was at hearing of John’s death. The rest of the family sent their condolences as well. 

Josephine grunted, crumpling up the letter and tossing it in the trash. They wrote as if they actually knew him. Yvette had met him, yes, but none of them knew how much she cared for him. How much he meant to her. Yet even she didn’t know everything about him. Though, not for lack of trying on her part. But she liked to think she knew more about him than most people, aside from maybe his crew mates. What she wouldn’t give to be able to learn more. 

She clenched her fists, her eyes welling up with tears once more. 

“He was lost without you.” 

Josephine whipped around, startled to see Cole standing behind her. She had a feeling she would never get used to the young man’s strange abilities. Or understand them for that matter.

Cole stared at her from under his hat, his eyes full of sadness and sympathy. 

“W-what?” She stammered.

Cole cocked his head to the side. “He was lost without you.” He repeated. “An old name burns inside armor that shouldn’t fit, lit by faces of children he couldn’t save. Shepard.”

Josephine frowned. “Children? What are you talking about?”

Cole blinked at her. “The children. The child. The child he met died as he escaped from the Reapers he knew were coming. Every night, he would dream of their faces as the Reapers killed them. He tried to warn them but they didn’t believe him, called him crazy. They died along with the child. He couldn’t save them all. He thought himself too weak to save them. So he avenged them all instead. Millions died so he could save billions. But he wanted to save them all, he tried. And then he came here. ‘A new world under stars I’ve never seen before. Different world but same destructive problems.’ The Shepard saw the hurt and the pain and wanted to help. He died knowing he had helped. This time, he saved a few so that they could save billions more,”

“He didn’t mind. He’d seen too much death, too many friends die. And he didn’t want to see any more. So he chose. Not indoctrinated, but  _ free _ . He died free, for you. And with you, he could sleep without the dreams again, even if he had to die. Dying wasn’t his first choice or his first time, but did it anyway so that he could ultimately keep you safe.” Cole smiled. “‘You never have to thank me. I’d do it again in a heartbeat.”

Josephine choked, tears falling freely down her cheeks. It was too much. She wanted to learn more but it was too much.

Cole continued. “Steel flashes, like at the edge of the stairs, but this time you know your voice and it ends with a kiss,” He was talking about John’s duel with Otranto. “A declaration of love, weighted with his heart. He had told countless lies to countless people, lies to make them feel better and have some comfort in a time of war and unrest. He’d say what they wanted to hear and that would make them feel a sense of hope. But that time was different. ‘Because I love you.’ That time, something changed. Because it was not a lie told to bring peace. Because he meant it.”

“Cole, please.” Josephine sobbed. “I know you are just trying to help, but please, stop. Please.” 

Cole stepped over to the trash and picked up the crumpled letter from Yvette. He flattened it back out and handed it to her. “The Shepard had a family he could barely remember. Then they were murdered by batarian slavers. Mindoir. For years he didn’t have a family. And then he joined the Normandy and a new family was born through gunfire and war. An unbreakable bond with his crew, his new family. But you went beyond family. You were the one. The one that made the fight worth it. I...I hope it helps.” And with that, Cole vanished, leaving Josephine alone once more. 

_ I was more than family to him? But...Oh, John… _

 

Max stepped into the War Room cautiously. Zevran had helpfully informed him that Cassandra was inside, fuming over the map of Thedas. Apparently when the elf had offered to help relieve her of stress, she had thrown a bottle at his head. Which prompted Zevran to go find Max and then persuade him to check on the Seeker, as he said she ‘respected him’ and all. What gave Zevran that impression, Max had no clue. True, he had the sense that there was something special between himself and Cassandra, but he wouldn’t call it respect. In truth, he highly doubted she respected him, despite her flat out telling him she did. In his experience, no one ever actually confessed that they respected you. And if they did, chances are they were messing with you. 

Max left the door open in case he needed to make a speedy retreat or duck in cover from flying bottles. But there was no need. 

Cassandra was standing beside the table, studying the map with a scowl plastered across her face. When she noticed him step into the room, the scowl was replaced by a nervous frown. She sighed. “I can keep staring at this, but I won’t get any closer.”

Max raised an eye. “Something I can help with or are you just planning troop movements now?”

Cassandra nodded in appreciation. “Yes. Possibly. You recall the demon at Therinfall? The one impersonating Lord Seeker Lucius?” When Max nodded back, she continued. “We never found the real Lord Seeker— or his body. And with John...I thought it would be good if we could find the Lord Seeker’s body at least, if it isn’t possible to recover John. That this is something I could do. Or I thought I could until I actually started looking into it. I’ve seen no hint of  _ any  _ Seekers among the red templar’s ranks. Or anywhere.”

Max grunted. “I’m with you. It’s worth investigating. What do you think is going on?”

Cassandra’s frown deepened. “I’ve a growing suspicion that Corypheus has imprisoned them.”

Max blinked. “Why imprisoned? He could just as easily have them killed. I mean, he  _ is  _ a murderous madman after all.”

She shook her head. “Not easily. But, yes, they may be dead. Yet a demon of envy does not kill whomever it replaces: it hides them away and learns more about them. There  _ must  _ be a trail we can follow, yet so far I have only discovered hints.”

“And what if they ended up like the red templars? 

“Seekers do not use lyrium.” Cassandra said. “I assume Corypheus gained control of the templars by corrupting the lyrium they were already using. To do the same to a Seeker, you’d have to force the lyrium upon them. That may be what happened, but it couldn’t have begun that way. We’re missing a piece of the puzzle, Maxie. I need to find it.”

Max grinned at her, causing her to blush slightly under his gaze. “What?”

“Oh, nothing,” he said with a snicker. “It’s just that I’ve noticed you’ve been calling me Maxie more and more.” 

Cassandra glowered at him. “It must be your imagination.”

Max chuckled. “Right, because I’m both blind  _ and  _ hard of hearing. You call me Maxie almost more often than Evelyn does.”

She raised her head in indignation. “I do not.”

“Of course you do. Ask anyone and they’ll agree with me.” Max said teasingly. He enjoyed toying with her; it made for great entertainment. But he could tell he was treading a thin line as she was already clearly upset about the Seekers. No need to annoy her as well.

“So disregarding the fact that my name is now Maxie to you, finding the Seekers obviously means a lot to you.”

Cassandra sighed. “I left the Order, but I can never abandon them. I cannot even claim that rescuing them would be beneficial. They wouldn’t look kindly on the Inquisition.”

Max snorted. “Not many ‘Order’s’ do.”

She ignored him. “But even so, if there’s a chance...If we can spare resources to follow up on these leads, I would appreciate it.” 

Max nodded. “We’ll find them, Cassandra. And when we do, what will my reward be?”

Cassandra smiled innocently at him. “Your reward will be that I don’t punch you for expecting a reward.”

Max frowned at her as the two left the War Room. “Aww. I was hoping for another kiss. I quite liked our last one.”

Cassandra rolled her eyes, picking up her pace so that Max wouldn’t see her blushing cheeks. “Maybe.”

“Careful Seeker. That sounds an awful lot like flirting.” Max said with a chuckle.

Cassandra spun around. “Ugh, you are—…” She faltered as spinning around brought her mere inches away from Max, who had been walking right behind her. Caught by surprise, she stumbled, briefly losing her balance. Max reached out and steadied her, holding her shoulders. Her breath caught in her throat. 

Max smiled at her. They were so close he could the tiny hairs around her ears and every small crease of her skin. With his eyes, he traced the two scars on her cheeks. This close, he was forced to be instantly lost in her deep brown eyes. Ignoring the fact that she was a little taller than him, as most people were, he stared into her eyes. He was enveloped by her scent, could almost feel the heat coming off of her body. 

Max swallowed and grinned nervously, convinced she had heard him do so. “This kinda reminds me of our dance at Halamshiral.” He said quietly. “That dance was the highlight of the evening, as I recall.”

Cassandra smiled, no longer caring if she was blushing or not. “Actually,” she said softly. “I rather think the kiss was the highlight of the evening.”

Max raised an eye and her heart did a little flutter as she looked into his eyes, seeing nothing in them but adoration and love?

“Shall we recreate it?” He asked. 

Cassandra placed her arms around his neck and his hands slipped down to her slender waist. “I think...we can do better.”

Max chuckled. “And what could be better than that kiss? It  _ was  _ pretty magical.”

Cassandra laughed. As silly as he was, she could tell he was trying to be romantic. He wasn’t doing an amazing job of it, but then again, she was a sucker for it. Besides, she had given up long ago on trying not to fall for him. 

She leaned in even closer so that their lips were barely a couple centimeters away from each other. “I’ll tell you what is better: several more magical kisses just like that one.”

“And what about my reward for helping with the Seekers? Or is this a pre-reward?” 

She smirked mischievously at him and his heart soared. She was using his own mischievous smile against him and he had never come across anything as beautiful as that. 

“Ugh, don’t  worry. I’ll think of something.” Cassandra said before kissing him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know I’m probably being annoying with all the curious questions by now, but I like learning all your thoughts. So what’s your favorite part in the story so far? Or worst part?   
> Oh and next chapter will be a long one so it’ll take a little longer to do it. Plus, it’ll shine some light on some answers ;)   
> Until next time!


	63. A Spirit of What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Spirit makes it’s choice. Liara has a chat with Hawke and Isabela. And Kaiden gives in to a crazy idea that might get everyone killed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy thoughts people! ;)

CHAPTER SIXTY FOUR

 

The process had taken a long time. It was taxing on both parties but in the end, it worked. Although, it was not a seamless transition. But the spirit decided it was worth the effort as the human was indeed, a valiant hero. It felt that the human had deserved another chance. Only after the transition did it realize that the human had already had two chances. Still, the human was worthy. That at least, could not be debated. 

It braced itself for the inevitable rush as the transition was completed. 

As it finished, the human sprang back to life with a fit of convulsion. As if it’s body recognized that it should be dead. The human gasped, desperately taking in air to fill up its empty lungs. It winced when it’s heart began to beat once more and it looked around, confused and frightened. It didn’t know what was happening.

And in those first few moments, the spirit of valor witnessed every moment the human had ever gone through. From its beginning to its end, to its beginning again and then to its second end. The spirit approved. The human had been fighting valiantly in both of its lives. 

And so it was decided. The spirit would help this human until it was able to find help to heal. 

The human looked down at its wounds and gave a shriek, clearly in distress at seeing the state of its body. 

Indeed, John was freaking out. He could see the wounds that the Nightmare had dealt him, wounds he  _ knew _ had been the death of him. But he wasn’t dead. Or at least, he didn’t think he was. 

He looked around frantically, his confusement only growing when he noticed he was still in the Fade. Was this a trick? An illusion created by the Nightmare? But that couldn’t be possible because he could see the demon’s body lying lifeless several feet away. 

_ What the fuck? What the fuck is going on? _

_ “You died.” _ A voice in his head said. At first he thought it was his imagination or maybe the remnant of the Nightmare, but then he heard it again. The voice sounded like it was both right next to him and hundreds of feet away, creating a type of echo in his head. 

_ “You died. In order to bring you back, I made you my host. My essence is keeping you alive until we find something to make you whole once more. Until we find such a thing, we are bound to each other, human. You may call me Valor.” _

John blinked. It was too much. It was one thing to learn that he had died  _ again  _ and been brought back  _ again _ , but learning that he was now a host to whatever the hell the voice in his head was...it was just too much information to process. Especially right after coming back to life. 

“Terribly sorry, but what the hell are you?” John asked.

_ “I am Valor. And there is no need to speak with your tongue. I am privy to your thoughts now that we are fused.” _

John groaned.  _ Great. So, ‘Valor’, when will you start to make sense? _

_ “What is there to be confused about?” _

_ Um, all of it? And how do I know you aren’t a demon lying to me? Aren’t demons known to possess bodies? _

John could almost hear the ‘spirit’ sigh.  _ “If I was a foul demon, you would not be in control of your body. We are also sharing your body; I am not possessing it. Do  _ not  _ compare me to a demon again.” _

John grunted, rubbing his busted up left shoulder and grimacing when he felt two large holes in it. Wounds he had sustained from his fight with the Nightmare demon if he had to guess. And while he didn’t feel any pain from the wounds, it was still freaky to be able to stick a finger through his shoulder. 

“Okay, Valor. Have any suggestions on how to get out of here then? Preferably without having to fight another giant demon?” John asked the spirit thing. 

_ “Like I have said, human, you need not speak as I know your thoughts. And spirits do not have such body parts to shove a grenade up as you are thinking. As for how to leave the Fade, I suggest searching for a tear in the Veil, or a rift as you call them.” _

John frowned. “Why can’t we just leave through the rift my friends used before I...died.”

_ “Because, human, the rift you speak of is no longer open. Your friends closed it after they jumped through and it can not be reopened. We must find another. Likely, it will bring us back to the physical world, although at a different place. From there, we will find help in order to heal your body.” _

“Wait, how long have I been uh, dead?”

_ “A number of weeks according to your time.”  _ Valor said.

John cursed his luck. Weeks was enough time for the Inquisition forced to return to Skyhold and that meant that Josephine and the others probably knew of the events at Adamant. He smacked his forehead. “Damn it. If I survive this crap, Josephine will just murder me when I get back to Skyhold. You couldn’t have brought me back earlier?”

_ “It was not an...easy...transition. Your own magic biotics interfered and so it took longer to fuse. I apologize, but we really must get going. I can only shield you from pain for a certain amount of time.” _

“Great.” Muttered John as he started to limp to the west, picking a random direction and hoping it would lead to a rift. 

_ “You are welcome.”  _ Valor said indifferently.

John groaned. Something told him the spirit wasn’t big on sarcasm. 

“So I what, pick a random direction to walk in and hope to stumble across a rift? That’s not much of a plan.” John said aloud. Partly to annoy the spirit and because it was weird having a conversation in his head. It was almost funny. He’d been connected to the geth consensus as well as talk to a Leviathan through telepathy, but chatting to a spirit in his head was where he drew the line. 

_ “The closest rift I can sense is far to the East. I suggest we hurry.” _

John scowled as he began to trudge eastward. “Easy for you to say. You're not the one that’s going to be doing the walking.”

_ “We now share experiences so yes, in a way, I am also ‘walking’ as you say it.” _

John ignored the comment, instead, focusing on walking. As he walked, he made sure to stay on high alert in case any more demons showed. Not that he was confident he could defend himself from demons in the state he was in. On top of the holes in his shoulder, he had several long gashes across his chest, burns on both arms from the Nightmare’s acidic saliva, a number of bruises, and a laceration on the back of his head. Plus, his armor was in tatters. It was a miracle he had survived long enough to kill the Nightmare, even with his shields and blades. He was actually glad that no one had come back for him. It would have been a grim sight. One he especially didn’t want his friends to have seen. 

_ “You are worried about demons. No need. We are still close enough to the Nightmare so we will not encounter many other demons. They steered clear from their general out of fear.” _

“Then why were you nearby? I don’t imagine that was very smart of a spirit to get close to a giant demon.”

_ “I was drawn closer by your fight. If you had failed in your fight, I would have simply left.”  _

_ Now there’s a cheerful thought. I’d be dead still.  _ John thought. 

_ “I do not see how that is a cheerful thought for you.”  _ Valor said.

“Ah, this is going to be a long annoying trip.” John said with a sigh. “ _ Don’t  _ reply to that.” 

 

“I have a question for you, Hawke, if you don’t mind.” Liara said to the Champion as they sat eating dinner with the others. 

Hawke looked up from his meal and eyed her. “Me? Mind a question from a blue beauty such as yourself? Perish the thought. What’s the question?” 

Liara pursed her lips, nursing a glass of water. “I have been reading Varric’s ‘Tale of the Champion’ lately in order to take my mind off things and one thing confuses me about your story.”

Hawke snickered. “Just the one thing? Well in my defense, people paid well if I found and returned their trash to them. If all you had to do to earn a quick sovereign was bring someone the remains of an outlaw, I guarantee you would do it.”

Liara frowned. “What, no? I don’t know what you are talking about.”

Hawke blinked at her, pausing mid bite. “Oh. So you weren’t going to ask about the remains and stuff?” When Liara shook her head, he grunted. “Well that’s usually what people ask about. Either that or my sex life, which Varric definitely embellishes by the way. Me and Bela did  _ not  _ do it in the Viscount’s hall. I mean we wouldn’t do it that close to the guard barracks where Aveline hung out in. We’re horny not stupid. Although the time we seduced a Chantry Sister is true. I still can’t believe Varric felt the need to add that crap in the book.”

Isabela cleared her throat from her place beside Hawke. “Okay, that’s enough sweet thing. You’re making Liara uncomfortable. Ask your question now Liara, before he gets all riled up.”

Liara nodded her thanks to the other woman. “According to the stories and the history books, you lived in a town called Lothering before the Fifth Blight forced you to flee to Kirkwall. But in the following years, you had plenty of opportunities to return to Lothering. Why did you stay in Kirkwall instead? Was Lothering not your home?”

Hawke chuckled. “For starters, it’s hard to leave a place when you don’t have a coin to your name and you live in a hovel. But yeah, eventually Lothering was rebuilt after Aiden killed the shit out of the Archdemon and stopped the Blight. Only by that time, me and my family were already stuck in Kirkwall. And after a while, it became more of a home than Lothering ever did. Even with all the crazed blood mages, slavers, Qunari zealots, and power hungry templars.”

Liara frowned. “So you stayed because of convenience? Surely you could have afforded to move back to Lothering after becoming Champion.”

“You kidding me? I could have afforded to leave after we got back from the Deep Roads expedition. But instead, I stayed where I was and bought back my mother’s family estate. I knew Kirkwall was where I could  _ be  _ someone and not just another poor sop hiding from authority. Besides, all my friends were in Kirkwall. I mean, can you imagine the Champion without his trusty dwarf sidekick?” Hawke said with a laugh. 

Liara had to give it to him. She indeed could not imagine Hawke without Varric. The two were a package deal, one knit by the bonds of friendship and battle. They actually reminded her of how John and Garrus interacted with each other, always joking around and never fully taking things seriously, even when their lives were in danger. She smiled to herself.  _ Especially if their lives were in danger. _

“And what is Kirkwall like?” She asked.

Isabela snickered, setting her knife down. “It’s a shitshow. But it’s a wonderful shitshow. It’s the place where all the lowlifes and fools from the Free Marches frolick to. The worst of the worst kind of people mixing with the best of the best,” The Antivan sighed happily. “It’s damn near perfect.”

Hawke grunted. “What she said.”

Liara smiled as she broke off a chunk of bread and dipped it in some gravy. While Thedas of course didn’t have the same types of food as back home, it still had many types of human foods. Even many different species of fish for Garrus. And Grunt just ate whatever he wanted. 

She bit into the bread piece, her tongue overcome by the taste of the gravy. While Thedas was light years behind even humans on Earth, it’s people knew how to make excellent gravy. Aiden had told her it was because most of Skyhold’s cooks were Ferelden and Fereldens were excellent cooks. A fact many of their companions argued against. 

She went to ask another question but stopped when her eyes caught a flash of yellow from the other end of the dining hall. She watched as Josephine peeked around the corner of the hallway leading to the bedrooms. Then she quickly retreated as if she was unsure of herself. Liara looked around at the others. They hadn’t noticed the Ambassador yet. 

Liara hummed. She hadn’t seen Josephine since before the Inquisition marched to Adamant. To her knowledge, Josephine has locked herself away in her room after hearing of what happened to John. 

Josephine peeked around the corner once more and this time, Liara got a better look at her. She was a mess, that much was clear. Her hair was wild and didn’t appear to have been washed in days if not a whole week. She had no makeup applied unlike usual and Liara could see the bags under her eyes from where she sat. Most likely due to lack of sleep. And while Josephine wasn’t wearing her signature yellow dress, the long nightshirt she wore was a darker shade of yellow. And even from this distance, Liara could see that her eyes were bloodshot from crying. 

_ Goddess, she looks terrible. Did I look that bad the first two times John was lost?  _ Then with a jolt she realized something. She’d mourned for John twice over: once after the Collectors destroyed the Normandy SR1 and then again after it was believed he had died when the Crucible was shot. That was why she wasn’t a complete mess so soon after John’s death in the Fade. Because she’d already mourned him. But Josephine had loved him as well, only that for her, it was the first and only time she’d lost him. 

_ You idiot, Liara! No wonder Josephine locked herself in her room.  _

Liara quickly excused herself from the table and made her way over to Josephine, who had gone back around the corner. Liara rounded the corner after checking that no one had followed her and nearly collided with Josephine as she went to peek again. 

Josephine gasped and backed up, bowing her head in shame at being seen in the state she was in. “L-Lady Liara! I apologize. I’ll let you be.” Josephine said, starting to turn around to return to her room. 

Liara reached for her arm, halting her. “Don’t go.” Josephine froze as Liara continued. “Don’t retreat back to your room. Please. Trust me when I say I know what you are going through. I’ve gone through it three times now. And retreating into yourself never helps. Please, your friends would be happy to see you; it would put a lot of minds at ease. So please, join us for dinner. Let us help.”

Josephine breathes shakily. Liara had just included herself in the group of her friends. Which she could see was genuine. She swallowed the lump in her throat. “I...admit I am quite hungry. And it would be nice to talk to people. Get my mind off of...things.”

Liara smiled warmly at her. “Excellent!” She said as she gently coaxed the Ambassador around the corner and into the dining hall. When they were almost halfway to the long tables, they heard a whoop as Sera jumped to her feet. “Josephine’s back!”

And then Josephine was surrounded by all of her friends and companions as they swarmed her with hugs and kind words. 

“It’s about damn time you realized we’re all useless without you!” 

“Good to have you back!”

“Thank the Maker!”

“You almost missed dinner! Not to mention a drinking game.”

“Alright! Now we can have some fun!”

“See, I told you she’d come out when she was hungry enough.”

“Good thing too. I was ready to break down your damn door and force feed you!” 

Josephine smiled as a weight was lifted from her shoulders. It was the first time she’d done so in a long time. She was surrounded by her friends. People that cared about her. And that simple fact helped enormously. She realized she didn’t have to mourn the loss of her love, alone. 

At the edge of the group, Liara smiled to herself. They had their differences and difficulties, but in the end, Liara wasn’t about to let Josephine fall into an endless pit of despair. She wasn’t blind to see why John had fallen in love with her. She knew John would never want Josephine to be depressed and by herself. And if helping Josephine feel better made John happy then Liara would do it without hesitation. She owed him that much at the very least. 

_ You loved her, I know. Maybe more than you loved me. But know this John. Wherever you are, be it in some afterlife or not, I will help Josephine. For you. _

 

“Woah, woah, woah. Hold on a second, Doc. What are you saying?” Kaiden asked Chakwas as they stood next to the green energy machine. The scientist Susan, who had helped create the machine, was in the middle of tweaking it. Miranda stood just behind her, watching her work and listening to Kaiden’s conversation with Chakwas. 

Chakwas grinned, her eyes twinkling with glee. “I’m saying there’s a chance the machine can create a portal big enough for the Normandy to go through safely.”

Kaiden blinked, completely caught off guard. “How? Is that even possible?”

“Oh, it’s very possible. Plausible too,” Susan said as she stood up to stretch out her back. “With the right alterations to the machine, it can make a portal large enough and wide enough for the entirety of the Normandy to enter. And not only make the portal but keep it open long enough for Normandy to enter safely without fear of being sliced in half when it closes.”

Kaiden looked to Miranda, hoping that she would be the voice of reason. But she too was nodding in agreement. “It’s daring for sure. But definitely doable. Besides, doing impossible things is sort of what the Normandy has built its foundation on. I say we give it a shot. It’d be easier than sending a couple of us through the portal at the same time anyway. And at least this way, we would all exit it at the same place.”

Kaiden groaned. “‘It’d be easier.’ How are you okay with this? Yeah, it’d be great if it works but if it doesn’t then it’s suicide.”

Miranda smirked. “I’d say I’m okay with it because unlike you, I’ve been on a suicide mission and I survived that just fine. In fact, everyone survived. Why did you not want to go on that mission again?” 

Kaiden sighed, relenting. It seemed they were going to do it. Fly through the portal on the Normandy. 

He scratched the back of his head. “That's...a fair point. I guess we are doing this then. It better work.”

Susan clapped her hands excitedly. “I’m like seventy-five percent you all won’t die going through the portal.”

Kaiden frowned. “Thanks for the optimism.”

Miranda smiled. “Great! I’ll go inform the crew. This is going to be fun!”

Kaiden grunted.  _ Well that’s one way of putting it. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Okay i tried to do John’s return justice. Unfortunately I always seems to build this kind of stuff up a little too much so that it never quite turns out how I envision it but I gave it my best shot. But yeah, John is back! With a new spirit buddy haha. Thoughts? And thoughts on the chapter in general? I feel like I could have made it longer but I always write and then just go “okay here’s a good place to end the chap” haha.   
> Anyway, until next time!


	64. All that Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Cassandra discover what happened to the Seekers and Siael forces a little chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a nice lengthy one for ya!

CHAPTER SIXTY FIVE

 

“You have that weird look in your eyes again.” Siael said to Max as they sat around the campfire, about a day’s ride away from Caer Oswin according to the maps. After Leliana’s scouts had found where the Seekers had disappeared to, Max, Cassandra, Siael, and Solas had left Skyhold to discover why the Seekers were there. The fort was east of Crestwood, so they had stopped by the village to see how the people were recovering from the whole undead thing. Max was pleased to learn the village was already starting to get back on its feet, especially with the help from his men stationed at Caer Bronach. 

Max looked up from the fire and stared at Siael questioningly. It was just the two of them at the moment. Solas had already retired to his tent to dream and Cassandra was both checking on the horses and sweeping the area on self appointed patrol. 

Siael smiled at him. “It’s that same look you get whenever you are thinking. I don’t see it very often.”

Max snorted, looking back at the fire and watched as the flames reached for the night sky. “Har har.”

Siael chuckled. “Seriously though, you have that far away look in your eyes again. This is like, the eighth time I’ve seen it on you in the last two days. So spill it, Maximillion. What’s on your mind?”

Max swiveled his gaze to frown at her. “You know I hate it when you call me that.”

“That’s why I call you that.” The elf said with a grin. “Come on, spill it.”

Max leaned back and rolled his shoulders to loosen them up. They’d been sitting by the fire for a while. “Fine. If you must know, I’m thinking about the Seekers.”

Siael coughed. “Bullshit. More like you’re thinking about a particular Seeker that’s checking on the horses over there.”

“Keep your voice down!” Hissed Max. “You want her to hear you?”

Siael shrugged. “Do you?”

Max sighed. “Look, I can think about my friends. It’s not a crime, is it?”

“Nope. But she isn’t just your friend, isn’t she? She’s a little closer than that. You two bicker so much you have to be in love with one another.”

Max blinked. “Did you just sneakily compare me and Cassandra to an old couple?”

The elf winked at him. “Maybe. But hey, I’m proud of you. It takes nerves of iron to resist me for her on a daily basis. And it’s obvious to anyone that there’s something really special there between you. Even if she’s terrifying.”

“Who’s terrifying?” Cassandra asked as she walked up to them, her self ordered patrol finished. 

Max jumped. For once, he hadn’t heard her come over. “Uh, Leliana is. She knows just about everything and that’s terrifying. She’s like some all knowing recluse.”

Cassandra grunted. “Knowing Leliana, she probably heard that.”

Siael snickered. “Good recovery.” She said mockingly to Max. Cassandra looked at the two of them, feeling like she had just missed something but she couldn’t tell what. 

“Anyway, is the perimeter safe after your patrol?” Max asked in an attempt to change the subject before Cassandra prodded more.

Cassandra nodded as she sat down across from him. “It’s all clear. And—wait. You were making fun of me just now, weren’t you?”

Max was quick to shake his head. “No, not at all. I was genuinely concerned. We  _ are  _ in a potentially dangerous area so it’s best if we remain on guard.”

Cassandra scowled, the light from the fire casting shadows over her face and giving her a somewhat scary look. “You’re still teasing me.”

Siael laughed. “Trust me, you’d know if he was teasing you. He’s incredibly gentle and he knows this trick with his...what?” She asked as both Max and Cassandra stared at her in shock. 

“You are  _ not _ talking about what I think you are talking about.” Cassandra said. 

Siael blinked innocently. “Oh? Aren’t you alluding to that pleasurable teasing?”

“Absolutely not!” 

Siael tapped the side of her nose. “Terribly sorry, Cassandra. It’s just that that’s what I thought you were talking about. There’s loads of sexual tension between you two lovebirds so it’s only natural for me to think—.” 

Cassandra shrieked and nearly fell off the log she was sitting on while Max groaned and looked away, embarrassed beyond measure. He couldn’t believe Siael had just said that. Well, actually he could believe it. It was a very Siael thing to do. He just didn’t want to acknowledge she actually had said it. He was also a little surprised to have heard the Seeker shriek like that. 

Siael went to say something more but Cassandra held up a hand to stop her. “You would be smart to watch your words, elf. Lest they earn you a punch in the chest.”

Siael grinned, raising her own hands in surrender as she stood. “Got it. But seriously, can you two just fuck already? This is getting ridiculous.” 

The elf rushed off to her tent before Cassandra could lunge at her. Which left Max alone with an even more pissed off than usual Cassandra. She grunted in disgust and clenched her fists, furious. Max for his part, didn’t move a muscle for fear of becoming a target. His life very well depended on it. 

She turned towards him and he couldn’t help but feel a warm tingle crawl through his spine. She always looked stunning whenever she looked ready to murder someone.  _ That probably makes me insane.  _ Max thought as Cassandra growled. 

“Ugh, that woman is so— There is no tension between us whatsoever! And Maker forbid, we do  _ not  _ need to...do what she said.”

“Of course.”

“Let me make one thing clear: I have no inclination to sleep with you, nor will I.”

“Got it.”

“The very thought makes my skin crawl. So don’t get any ideas.”

“No ideas, yeah.”

“”I will admit, I enjoy kissing you but that is it! I don’t harbor any true feelings of love for you. You are the Herald of Andraste! I can’t be in love with you!”

“Absolutely not.”

“Yes, there is something between us but it isn’t what Siael says. It’s more of like a companionship or that of a close ally. Or friend.”

“Yeah, it’s like that.”

“Honestly, I can’t even believe she would ever get the impression that we are ‘lovebirds.’ The whole idea is preposterous if you ask me.”

“I fully agree with you.”

“I mean, we can’t be in love, can we?”

“Umm...Can we?”

Cassandra stared at him for several seconds. To the point where Max began to get nervous. Then she stood up suddenly, walked around the fire, knelt down in front of him, and planted a kiss on his lips. Without missing a beat, Max returned the kiss with zeal. But then Cassandra broke away and stood back up. “Goodnight.” She said curtly before heading off to her own tent. Max gaped after her. 

_ What just happened? _

 

The next day found them at Caer Oswin, fighting a cult called the Promisers that were obsessed with the Seekers. Cassandra had said little to Max since the night before other than typical comments as the group fought through the Promisers. They had just found a dead Seeker in a corridor before coming out onto a balcony overlooking a courtyard with more cult members wandering about in. The Promisers were annoyingly joined by a few crazed Templars. 

Cassandra, fueled by her anger towards the cult, rushed down to the courtyard, ready to avenge her fallen ex-comrades. Max and Siael hurried down after her while Solas remained above them to provide cover. It was a better vantage point and he could deliver more damage there as well. 

Max dropped down and immediately had to jump to the side as a soldier lunged at him. He growled and closed the distance once more, stabbing the man in the throat before turning to another soldier. Parrying a sword thrust, he swept the legs out from under the soldier and as the man fell, Max brought his stiletto down on top of him. 

Side rushed off at three Promisers and Cassandra was making a beeline for some archers on the other side of the courtyard. Solas meanwhile, had thrown a barrier up around everyone and was now shooting fireballs at the archers who were farthest away. In a matter of moments, all the ‘hostiles’ as John had put it, were dead or dying. 

Max wiped a bead of sweat off his forehead and returned his daggers to his back. He was definitely missing John and his nearly unstoppable skills as they fought their way through the castle. Killing bad guys and lunatics was so much easier when you had a biotic watching your back. 

Max rubbed his shoulder blade as Solas jumped down to join him and Siael as they regrouped. “I’m starting to think we should have brought an extra person. Killing all these crazy people is hard.”

Solas grinned. “We have fared well so far. I’m just glad we haven’t come across a behemoth or a shadow among these red templars. Either would prove difficult to take down in these thin corridors.” 

Max grunted. “True.”

“Beats fighting demons at least.” Siael said.

“Double true.” Max muttered as he looked over to what Cassandra was doing. The Seeker was rummaging through the dead bodies, which wasn’t like her. Normally she was the one to tell Max, Siael, and just about all of their shifty friends that going through the dead looking for coins was unethical and wrong. Yet there she was, searching the bodies like she’d done it a hundred times.

Max asked Solas and Siael to check the barns that were hugging the walls of the courtyard for any more Promisers and then made his way over to Cassandra who had just found what she had been looking for. Some kind of letter from the looks of it.

Cassandra picked the piece of paper up and began to read it aloud. “‘As the Seekers of Truth have proven resistant to the effects of red lyrium, the Elder One has seen fit to place them in your care. Reclaim your destiny, and know that the Elder One expects your devotion as repayment. Signed by Calpernia, leader of the Venatori.’” She snarled and ripped the paper to pieces angrily. “Does Corypheus not realize the Promisers want the world to end? What use are they to him?”

Max shrugged. “Corypheus will probably betray them before they get their chance. He doesn’t seem to be big on keeping his agreements.”

Cassandra sighed. “But only after he gets what he needs out of them. But this doesn’t explain how he captured the Seekers in the first place, or what’s been done with them. We must keep looking.”

“The letter said Seekers were resistant to red lyrium. Is that even possible?” Max asked.

“Our abilities grant us many gifts, but a resistance to that vile stuff? That seems strange. Although it would explain why none have numbered among the red templars…” Cassandra grunted thoughtfully. “And this Seekers would be useless to Corypheus. He would have no leash to hold us.” Her voice broke ever so slightly. 

Max peered at her. “You’re worried.” It was not a question. 

Cassandra let go a shaky breath and looked at him, the worry in her eyes all too apparent. “I am. The Seekers are my family.”

Max stepped closer and placed a hand on her shoulder. She tensed up at his touch. “We’ll figure out what happened to them, Cass. I promise you.”

Cassandra blushed and gave a nod before moving away suddenly. Max pursed his lips.  _ Well at least she’s over the embarrassment that was last night. _

They regrouped and climbed up a steep ledge of stairs to get to the main section of the castle. After taking down another small group of cultists and red templars, they arrived at a long dark hallway. In the middle was another set of steps leading upwards. At the bottom of the steps,lying on the ground, was a man wearing Seeker armor.  When they drew closer, he turned weakly towards them and Max could see his veins were pulsing and beads of sweat dripped down his face. The man was clearly in a lot of pain. 

Cassandra must have recognized the man, for she ran over and dropped to his side. “Daniel! Daniel, can you hear me?”

Daniel looked up at her weakly and grimaced in pain. “Cassandra? It  _ is  _ you. You’re alive.” The man sounded shocked. 

Cassandra smiled. “As are you. I’m so glad I found you.” She said as Max squatted down beside them. Siael wandered over to a questionable trophy head mounted on the wall while Solas studied Daniel from a few paces away. Max caught the mage’s eye and Solas shook his head. Something was wrong.

Daniel proved the elf’s intuition moments later. “No, they...put a demon inside me. It’s tearing me up.”

Cassandra recoiled in horror. “What? You can’t be possessed! That’s impossible!”

Daniel coughed. “I’m not possessed. They...fed me things. I can feel it growing.”

Max winced from the image portrayed in his head. As if demons themselves weren’t bad enough. “Damn it, how did you make demons ever scarier? Now they can be grown inside someone? Please tell me you’re screwing with us.” 

Cassandra scowled. “Savages! I will tear every last Promiser apart! They will pay for this.”

Daniel shook his head. “No. The Lord Seeker.”

“Of course we’ll find him. If he lives, we’ll…” Cassandra trailed off as Daniel looked at her sadly. 

“Lucius betrayed us, Cassandra.” Daniel said. “He sent us here, one by one. ‘An important mission,’ he said. Lies. He was here with them all along. He’s still working with them.”

Max frowned at the news. “Could it have been the envy demon we met at Therinfall? Ugh, I hope not ‘cuz that thing was annoying to kill.”

Daniel shook his head yet again. “The demon came later. But the Lord Seeker allowed it to become him. He let the demon take command while he…”

“Came here.” Cassandra finished for him, lowering her head. 

Max stood up. “It sounds like Lucius needs a good stab to the heart. Maybe two.”

Cassandra glanced at him. “He will get more than that.”

“Wait!” Daniel pleaded. “Don’t leave me like this. Please…”

Cassandra blinked back tears as she reached out and grasped Daniel’s hands tenderly. “You should have come with me. You didn’t believe in the war any more than I did.”

Daniel forced out a weak chuckle. “You know me. I wanted that promotion.” He coughed and a dribble of blood came out his mouth. 

Cassandra stood and slowly unsheathed her sword. “Go to the Maker’s side, Daniel. You will be welcome.”

Max turned away as Cassandra brought the blade gently across Daniel’s throat, giving the Seeker a quick merciful death. 

“Well shit.” Siael said matter of deftly. “Time to find the Lord Seeker now?” 

“Yes.” Cassandra said bluntly before she led the way up the stairs, not giving Daniel a second glance. Judging by her body language, Max could tell she was secretly both furious and terribly upset. For obvious reasons. He didn’t know if he could have made a choice like that if he was ever in the same situation. To kill a friend, even out of mercy to save them from a longer death, was something he hoped he would never have to do. 

They exited the castle and climbed a short hill before reaching the top of the castle grounds. They stepped through a door and into another courtyard, this one smaller than the one before. Waiting for them, was a group of maybe twelve red templars, led by a man wearing the armor of a Seeker. The man had long almost grey hair that he had tied loosely in a ponytail. Light stubble wrapped around his chin. He had a sword at his side and a wide shield was slung over shoulder. The man sneered at them as they stepped closer. 

“Lord Seeker Lucius.” Cassandra spat as they formed up, with Solas standing behind Max as he squared up with Cassandra and Siael. 

Max chuckled. “Its weird. He somehow looks older than the envy demon did in his form.”

Lucius inclined his head in a small greeting. “Cassandra...with a man I can only assume is the new Inquisitor.”

Max smiled. “And you’re the man that betrayed his own order. You must be very proud of your handiwork. Maybe you should sign your name on the graves of all the good people you’ve killed here.”

Lucius ignored his comment. “I presume you know we Seekers of Truth were once the original Inquisition. Oh, yes. We fought to restore order in a time of madness long ago, as you do now. And we became proud. We sought to remake the world—to make it better. But what did we create? The Chantry. The Circles of Magi. A war that will see no end.”

Max frowned. “Funny, when I screw up I don’t say ‘fuck it’ and make things worse by aiding a monster like Corypheus.”

Lucius shrugged haphazardly. “Corypheus is a monster, yes. But one with limited ambition.”

Cassandra grunted in disgust. Under any other circumstances, Max would have smiled at the grunt that he’d grown to love, but not this time. “And your ambition so much greater.” She said. 

The Lord Seeker nodded. “We Seekers are abominations, Cassandra.”

Solas grasped his staff in preparation for a fight. “I only see one abomination here.”

Lucius frowned. “We created a decaying world, and fought to preserve it even as it crumbled beneath us. We had to be stopped. You don’t believe me? See for yourself,” he said, brandishing an old book with the Seeker symbol plastered on it’s cover. “Thé secrets of our Order, passed to me after the former Lord Seeker was slain. The war with the mages had already begun, but it wasn’t too late for me to do the right thing.”

Max raised an eyebrow and looked sidelong at Cassandra, who looked ready to explode. “He’s gone completely mad, hasn’t he?”

Siael laughed. “Some people are simply broken in the head.”

Cassandra glared at Lucius. “Lord Seeker, what you’ve done…”

Lucius’s eyes widened. “What Corypheus did with the templars does not matter. I have seen the future. I have created a new Order to replace the old. The world will end so we can start anew—a pure beginning. Join us, Cassandra. It is the Maker’s will.”

Cassandra snarled and ripped her sword out of its sheath. Lucius grinned. “Pity.” He said before he dropped the book and raised his sword, shrugging his shield down. The red templars at his side bellowed our challenges and charged at Max and the others. 

Seeing a sudden movement, Max raised his arms and shoved Cassandra to the side just as an arrow whizzed by. The arrow sliced Max’s arm, ripping off a small patch of skin as it flew by. It wasn’t a lethal wound but it hurt like crazy regardless. The arrow must have cut into a vein or something. Max shrugged away the pain and focused on the oncoming red templars. 

Fast as lightning, Max and Siael took down three of the rushing templars with throwing knives before they raised their dagger and got to work. Solas threw down a wall of ice, blocking the soldiers coming on the left side and then electrifying two of them that had gotten trapped in the ice. Cassandra went straight for Lucius, barreling into him with their shields locking. 

Max ducked under a loose arrow and throwing a knife at its owner, nailing the man in the stomach. It wasn’t a killing blow but it was enough to put the archer out of the fight. Max then turned towards two foot soldiers. One lunged at him and he gracefully sidestepped the blade. Raising his stiletto, he hit the soldier’s sword mid lunge, knocking the man off balance just enough so that he could get in close and puncture his right side. The man yelped in pain and instinctively went to grab his right side, leaving the rest of his torso exposed. Max simply had to jab his dagger into the left side of the man’s exposed neck and the man went down without a sound. Max raised his daggers up behind his head and parried an overhead strike coming from the second soldier. Sensing that the man was directly behind him, he kicked behind him and heard the man grunt as his foot made contact with his knee. Max pivoted and elbowed the man in the jaw. The soldier jumped back before Max could bring his dagger over. The man shook his head and glared at Max, trying to predict his next move. Max merely gave the other man a friendly grin. Enraged, the soldier took a step closer to Max just in time for Solas to give a warning. Max dropped as a fireball flew right over his head and slammed into the soldier’s chest, knocking the man several feet back. The man screamed as the flames are away at him until he grew silent. 

Max hurried over to Siael as he saw she was having some trouble with a big shield. Solas focused on another archer that was playing peek a boo behind a tree on the far end of the courtyard. Meanwhile, Cassandra was still locked in battle with Lucius. 

“You destroyed our order!” She yelled, trying to force Lucius to give ground, but he wouldn’t budge. 

“It has to be destroyed! If you hadn’t lost your senses, you would be able to see that.” Lucius retorted.

“I’m not the madman here!” Cassandra snarled before she suddenly broke away. Lucius regained his footing faster than she thought he would and he thrusted forward, nearly grazing Cassandra’s cheek before she jumped back. With a howl, Lucius continued his assault, wailing on her shield with such tenacity hat her arms began to tire almost immediately. She grimaced from behind her shield. For an older man, he was still a force to be reckoned with. But she would not be beaten. After another one blow from his sword, she abandoned being cautious. Cassandra flung er shield at Lucius, the unexpected action momentarily catching him off guard. Now shieldless, Cassandra darted around him and pierced his thigh. Lucius bellowed in anger and spun around to face her. He went to step forward but his leg gave out from under him and he stumbled. Seeing her chance, Cassandra closed the distance between them once more and smashed his head with the pommel of her sword before ramming her blade into his mouth mid-yell and out his neck.. The Lord Seeker’s eyes glazed over and his body tensed up, clinging to the sword still in his skull. Cassandra slid her sword out of his mouth and Lucius slumped backward, dead. 

She looked around to see the last of the red templars fall. Breathing heavily, she leaned on her sword for a moment. With her breathing now steady, she retrieved her shield from the dirt and then picked up the book Lucius had dropped before the fight. She’d read it once they returned to Skyhold. Then as if she just remembered that Max had gotten injured, she turned to check on the others. 

Siael was already looting the bodies for anything valuable and Solas was tending to Max’s now very bloody arm. Other than his arm, none of them had gotten badly injured besides a couple cuts and bruises. 

Cassandra marched over to them, worried at the sight of all the blood. Max grinned at her as she drew near. “I’m all good. Arrow barely grazed me.”

Solas sighed as he poured magic over Max’s wounded arm. “If your arm had been just a few more centimeters to the right, the arrow would have gone right through your tendon.”

Max blinked. “Oh. Well that would have sucked then.” 

“And been extra painful.” Solas said curtly. “Now be still so I can heal you.”

Max shrugged and smiled at Cassandra. She frowned. She had seen the arrow’s original path in that split second when he pushed her aside. If he hadn’t pushed her, the arrow likely would have gone clean through her neck. Though it very well could have gone through Max’s own neck if his arm hadn’t veered it off it’s path. Knowing or not, he had saved her life while putting his own in danger. 

She kept thinking about it even as they left Caer Oswin and began the journey home. Later that night, Cassandra climbed into Max’s tent. She felt duty bound to check and see how he was doing. Ignoring the blush in her cheeks and the surprised look on Max’s face, she sat down beside him on his bedroll. She looked at his arm, now bandaged up. Solas had healed the arm for the most part. Now Max just had to take it easy and the wound would be fine after a day or so. But seeing as the arrow had cut through a vein, Solas had wrapped the arm in a bandage all the same in order to lessen the bleeding. 

Max blinked at her, confused as to why she was in his tent. “So what prompted this night call?”

“You could died today, idiot.” Cassandra said.

Max snickered. “Yeah, we did a lot of fighting so we all could have? How hard did you bash into Lucius’s shield again?”

She glared at him. “That arm wound could have been a lot worse and you know it. And yet you still pushed me out of the way. To save me.”

Max grinned. “Doesn’t disprove the idiot accusation, huh?”

Cassandra frowned at him, her eyes getting teary. “Why did you push me away?”

Max smiled. “Well I couldn’t very well let you die under my command. Imagine the bad publicity that would get me. Josephine would be pissed.”

Cassandra slammed her fists down on her knees, her heart racing. “Damn it, Max! Is everything a joke to you? Why can’t you take this seriously?” She snapped at him. 

Max stopped smiling and stared at her. “I am serious. In the matter of protecting you and saving your life, I’m deadly serious.”

“Then why risk your life to protect mine? You could have died saving me. Why? The Inquisition needs you! It won’t survive without you.” Cassandra said, letting her tears fall. He confused her and yet, she knew what he was going to say even before he said it. 

“That may be true. The Inquisition might not survive without me. But I don’t care if I die saving you. Because I won’t survive without you. Because I need you.” Max said softly. 

“Why?” Cassandra asked as Max gently brought his hands up and wiped away her tears. 

“Because I love you.” Max stated simply. 

Cassandra closed the distance between them and latched her lips onto his, smiling. After several long seconds, she paused and said breathlessly, “Then I guess I’m an idiot as well because I love you too.”

Max grinned. “I would hope so. Otherwise this would have been really awkward.”

 

John stared at the swirling open rift, a huge group of demons lying dead at his feet. “So this should take us back to the real world?”

_ “This is the Fade. It is as real as you are.”  _ Valor said, still speaking in his head.

“You know what I meant.”

_ “Then yes, this rift should lead back to your mortal world.” _

John peered at the rift. “And it isn’t going to mess us up or anything, right? It’s not going to drop us off somewhere crazy?”

_ “No. It will not ‘mess us up.’” _

John smiled and stepped up to the rift. “Good. Because if I step out onto a frozen mountain, I’m blaming you.”   
He stepped through the rift and just as he did, he could have sworn he heard the familiar sound of the Normandy flying by overhead. John looked up just in time to see his ship fly through a rift above him that had just opened and into another one.   
 _What in the hell?_  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About damn time Max and Cassandra are official! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave a comment and let me know your thoughts! Until next time ;)


	65. A Waltz Through Graves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John falls out of another rift and meets some curious allies. The Normandy lands in a foreign world and comes up with a plan or two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I’ll get back on track with the Arbor wilds eventually haha

CHAPTER SIXTY SIX

 

John stepped through to the other side of the rift and immediately fell several feet down to the dirt. He grunted as he hit the ground and then cursed. He didn’t want to cause even more damage to his body. Not if he could help it. Shaking his head, he got to his feet and looked around at where he was. 

He was in a forest, that much was obvious by the hundreds of trees surrounding him. The trees were huge, with massive trunks and branches that stretched outward, reaching for the sky. Countless giant roots dug through the earth making loads of small hills. The canopy was so tightly knit that only pockets of sunlight got past the thick leaves. Down on the surface, a plethora of different flowers and bushes littered the grass. Natural gravel paths wound through the trees. A few deer looking creatures bolted away, startled by his sudden appearance. The place looked like some kind of paradise forest. Wherever it was.

John looked back up at the rift in time to watch it dissipate into thin air. It was definitely a one way trip then. 

“Where are we?” 

_ “A forest.” _

John groaned and rolled his eyes. “Have any more obvious smartass comments to make? I meant what forest are we in.”

_ “Then you should have asked that to start with. This is the Emerald Graves as you mortals call it.” _

John grunted. The name was familiar, but he wasn’t quite sure why. It sounded like a name he’d read in one of the history books. Or even a place he’d heard mentioned in Skyhold. 

Well, wherever it was, he had to find some form of civilization. Otherwise, he was out of luck. 

“Know anything about the area?”

_ “Many elves fought and died valiantly for this forest. A tree stands for every valiant warrior that fell.” _

“You’re quite cheerful for a spirit of Valor.” John said sarcastically, which was something that flew over Valor’s head so to speak. 

John rubbed the back of his head. He was flustered. He knew that he had just seen Normandy fly through a rift and yet, he wasn’t sure that that was even possible. Especially because according to Liara, the crew had barely figured out how to get to Thedas let alone create a rift to get here. Liara, Grunt, and Garrus had been guinea pigs, volunteers to test out the machine Liara said was able to create a rift. The odds that people back home had gotten it to make a rift/portal large enough for the Normandy to fit through was slim to impossible. Yet he was sure he’d seen his ship. It  _ had  _ to have been Normandy. Which meant that the Normandy and it’s crew were in Thedas somewhere. And that it was possible to return to the Milky Way. The crew wouldn’t have made the trip if it was one way. They would have made sure they could get home somehow. 

John grinned to himself. With the arrival of the rest of his family of friends, Corypheus and his forces didn’t stand a chance. 

Still grinning, he picked one of the trees nearby and made his way over to it. Then, he rubbed his hands together and focused. Moments later, he started to biotically float up, heading to the top of the tree. Valor didn’t say anything as he reached the top of the tree line, probably at least 200 feet above the ground. Upon reaching such a height, John looked around, his eyes darting to and fro, searching for any sign of civilization. From this height, he could see for miles. He found what he was looking for rather quickly. A thin line of smoke had managed to get above the canopy about a mile away from John’s position. And smoke meant either a campfire or the start of a massive forest fire. Given the circumstances, John was willing to risk it. Even if the campfire belonged to bandits, he was confident he had enough strength left to make them tell him where the closest Inquisition base was. 

Carefully, he floated back down to the ground after checking which direction the smoke was in. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he started walking in the direction of the smoke. Valor still said nothing as he trudged along. 

John wasn’t quite sure what to make of the spirit that now shared his body. He was grateful the spirit brought him back to life, but at the same time, he was unnerved by the entire thing. He’d been brought back before, sure, but with science not some weird magical spirit stuff. And unlike the Lazarus Project which had left his mind and his personality alone, Valor had entwined their consciousness. His mind was now sharing his head with the spirit. It was hard to decipher which voices in his head were his own or Valor’s. What actions were his or the spirit’s. 

_ “Your mind and body are your own.”  _ Valor said suddenly.  _ “As are your thoughts. I have merely attached myself to you, but you are still you. And once you are healed, I will detach myself.” _

John frowned as he carefully made his way down a slope. “Wait, so you can leave whenever you like?”

_ “Yes.” _

“What would happen if you left right now?” John asked out of curiosity. 

_ “You would die again.”  _ Stated Valor.  _ “You are only alive because I am keeping you alive. If we were not joined, you would instantly succumb to the wounds that killed you in the Fade. And until you find some way to heal them, the moment I leave you, you will die. Until then, I will remain joined with you.” _

John grunted. “And what will you do after my wounds have healed and you leave my body? Head back to the Fade?”

_ “I am...unsure.” _

John snickered. “Haven’t thought that far ahead, have you?”

_ “...No.” _

John smiled and looked down at his left shoulder as he walked, studying the two holes in it. He brushed the holes off, swiping some dirt and leaves out of them. He blinked and stuck some fingers through one of the gaping holes and grimaced when he felt his shoulder blade through the hole. The wounds were bloody but they weren’t still bleeding. It was as if the bleeding had been frozen in time. If he’d been anyone else, he would have thrown up right then and there. To be able to stick almost your whole hand into your body and out the other side was disturbing to say the least. 

With these injuries, he’d be surprised if no one thought he was some undead corpse walking around. 

After about thirty minutes of walking, John finally saw wisps of smoke through the trees. And as he got closer, he could hear voices. Both male and one had a hint of an Orlesian accent. John paused, listening. 

“Oh, enough with all the sky and trees crap, will you? I get it: you aren’t used to seeing the sky and so many trees. You don’t have to remind me every other minute.”

“I will after you admit you’re an alcoholic.”

“I am  _ not  _ an alcoholic! I’m a wine connoisseur. There’s a difference.”

“Sure there is. One talks about the wine while they get drunk and the other gets drunk. Honestly, I’m a dwarf and I don’t think I could keep up with your drinking. You have like ten mugs before you even start to feel the effects.”

“Heh, impressive isn’t it? That’s a skill.”

“Says the alcoholic.”

“At least I’m not dead like you.”

“Yet. At least you aren’t dead yet. Yet is the key word in that sentence.”

John blinked, both confused and intrigued by the conversation. He couldn’t tell if the two were old friends or if they hated each other. But they didn’t sound very threatening so John decided to chance it. If they turned out to be bandits then he’d just kill them and keep looking for more people. 

He stepped around the tree he was hiding behind and slowly approached the two strangers with his hands up in peace. Upon seeing him, the two strangers immediately tensed up and readied their weapons. One was a bald human with brown eyes. A scar went over his right eye and his chin was covered with stubble. He wore green light armor with a scarf around his neck. A quiver filled with arrows was slung over his back and he carried a wooden bow, which was now aimed at John’s chest. 

The other man was a dwarf decked out in dark heavy armor. He had his shield up and his sword at the ready as he eyed down John. The dwarf wore a pointed helmet which concealed all but his face. He had face paint on that masked the color of his eyes and a thick beard wrapped around his mouth. 

“Sod it, where’d you come from?” The dwarf asked. 

“See? I told you not to start a fire. But no, no one listens to an alcoholic.” The human said with a sneer before raising the bow higher. “State your name, stranger.” He ordered.

John nodded. “Of course. I’m John Shepard—.”

The human laughed. “Right, and I’m the Inquisitor. Be honest, else I stick you with an arrow and Korbin here bashes you over the head.”

John sighed. “It’s true.”

“Can’t be.” The dwarf Korbin said. “The Spaceman is dead.”

John groaned and his biotics flared up briefly, causing the two to gasp. “No I’m not. Well, I was but I’m not anymore. It’s a long story.”

The human eyes him warily. “You aren’t possessed, are you?”

John frowned. “No, I’m not possessed. Now can you point me in the direction of an Inquisition camp or something? I have a hole problem as you can see.” He said, pointing to his wounds. 

The human cringed at the sight of John’s many wounds. “Maker’s balls! How are you still standing?”

John’s mouth twitched in a smile. “Again, it’s a long story. Now can you help me or not?”

Korbin sniffed and sheathed his sword, earning glances from both humans. “What are you doing?” The archer said. 

The dwarf scowled and forced the man to lower his bow. “Look at him, Thornton. Even if he isn’t who he says he is, he still looks like nug shit. Besides. Neria shouldn be too far away. She can try and heal him.”

Thornton groaned, relenting. “Fine. But if he turns into an abomination and kills us when our back is turned, I’m holding you accountable.”

Korbin grinned. “If he frees me from having to listen to you complain that there isn’t enough ale here, then I’ll be a happy dwarf.” He bowed his head as Thornton snickered and replaced his bow on his shoulder. “Name’s Korbin. And this here is Thornton. We’re agents of the Inquisition.”

John grunted and gave a smirk. “Convenient. I like it. Can we hurry and meet your mage friend? I don’t know how long I can go with a bunch of holes in my body.”

_ “I’ve told you, I’m keeping you alive. You can live with the holes in you as long as I’m here.” _ Valor said.

John groaned. “Yes, I know you’ve told me already. You can shut up now please.” He blinked and cursed to himself. Korbin and Thornton were staring at him, confused. Which made sense. To anyone else, it probably looked like he had just talked to himself. 

Thornton let out a deep sigh and scratched his chin. “Great. Not only is he possibly possessed and thinks he’s the Spaceman, he’s hearing things.”

Korbin chuckled. “And yet, he’s still probably better company than an alcoholic like you.”

Thornton raised an eye at the dwarf as they began to walk eastward. “I resent that remark, you know.”

John followed them a ways until after about twenty minutes, they came across an elven woman gathering up a bunch of thin green plants. John recognized the plants as elfroot, a common herb Thedas used in medicine. The elf looked up from her foraging and peered her eyes at them as they neared. She was wearing typical Dalish clothing and had a staff on her back. She had a red undercut and amber colored eyes. Dalish tattoos marked her face. The elf scowled at them. 

“I’m gone for not even an hour and you two have already found some trouble. What is it now?” She asked angrily.  

Korbin raised his hands in peace. “Calm down, Neria. This human says he’s the Spaceman. And we thought either way, you could patch him up. I feel like we’d set a poor image to people if we let him die.”

Neria snorted. “Ugh. Useless.” She said, marching over and sizing John up. He smiled at her but she just snorted in response. Neria ordered John to take his tattered armor off and after he did, she raised a hand and magical energy poured out, enveloping John. Instantly, he could feel his wounds closing. He must have looked surprised at how fast they were healing because Thornton snickered at him. “Neria is the First of her Dalish clan. She’s a quick healer, even among the other mages in the Inquisition.”

John nodded in acknowledgment. Already, one of the holes in his shoulder had been closed. After a couple more minutes, the only evidence of his wounds were now closed scars. John clenched his fists, rolling his shoulders to test them out. They were fine. As was the lacerations to his chest, the burns on his arms, and the cut on his head. 

Neria wobbled, suddenly tired from exerting her magic. Healing him had taken a lot out of her. After regaining her balance, she looked over at John in awe. “You. I sensed tremendous power coming from you as I healed you. It was strange. Like magic I’ve never seen. Magic I’ve only heard one man of having. You have to be the Spaceman. No other person I know of has that much raw energy.” 

Korbin and Thornton seemed to trust Neria a lot as they both looked at John with newfound amazement mixed with disbelief. 

“It can’t be! You’re supposed to be dead!” Thornton exclaimed. 

Korbin whistled. “Deader than me at least.”

John shrugged. “I got better.” 

 

The Normandy lurched forward unstably as it landed on a huge steppe. All around was nothing but dry grassland peppered with the occasional hill and large eroded boulder. Above it, among the clouds, the green energy portal it had used, was quickly disappearing. As the Normandy settled, so did the crew inside. 

Traveling through the portal had been a bumpy ride. Chances are, had anyone but Joker been at the helm, the ship would have lost control in that strange place they had flown through briefly. But now they were stable and on some kind of planet. One that didn’t show up on the galaxy map. 

Kaiden grunted. It made sense being how they were literally in another world from their own. At least, if all had worked well. He looked up from the map at the squad. Much like Shepard’s suicide mission into the Omega Four relay, the Normandy was working with a skeleton crew. Only Shepard’s squad had taken the trip as they were closest with the Commander and it was deemed that they would be the best equipped to deal with any problems. 

Kaiden cleared his throat. “Alright. We made it through the portal. Now comes the hard part: finding John and the others. Samara, take James and Wrex with you and check out the perimeter. Report back when it’s clear. And make sure to wear your helmets; we have no idea if the air outside is breathable. The rest of you, stay here and check the systems.”

Everyone moved off to do their duties. They were in this together now so there was no point wasting time dawdling. 

Kaiden looked back at the galaxy map. It was pretty much useless now in a different world as the only star charts it had were those back in the Milky Way. And Kaiden wasn’t even sure they were still in the Milky Way. Not to mention the fact he didn’t have a clue as to how they were going to find Shepard and the others. Or even if Liara, Grunt, and Garrus had even found him yet. 

“Hey Kaiden.” Joker said as he and Miranda walked over to him. Kaiden looked up from the map and noticed that both of them were smiling. “What? Is everything alright?”

Joker chuckled. “It’s just peachy. So you know how we have no way of actually finding Shepard in this world? If we’re in the right one, that is.”

Kaiden frowned. “Thanks for the reminder. Have any more good news?”

Joker laughed. “As a matter of fact, I do. Two things: EDI is still online and she’s gathering data on where we are as we speak. In other news, we know where Shepard is.”

Miranda cleared her throat. “Well, not exactly. We have a  _ way  _ to find out where he is. Joker and I were talking and he reminded me of something we can use to find him. Back when I was rebuilding Shepard, I placed a tracker in him. One that only I knew about. It was before I trusted him and thinking back on it, I’m both glad and disgusted I even thought of it. But right now, it could be one of the only ways to find Shepard. If we can trace the tracker’s signal—if it still works after everything he’s been through—then if he’s in this world with us, we’ll learn his exact location.”

Kaiden nodded, already glad they had the makings of a plan. It was more than they had a minute ago. “You said one of the ways. What’s the other way?”

Miranda blinked. “We fly around everywhere and using Normandy’s scanner, we look for traces of the element zero in John or Liara.”

Kaiden pursed his lips. “I like the first idea.”

Joker nodded enthusiastically. “Me too. The second plan is crap.”

Miranda frowned, a little insulted. “I don’t see why you think so. Both would work.”

Joker smirked at her. “Yeah, but the second plan would mean flying all over this place and that is going to use up our resources in record time. Besides, you only like the second idea because it wouldn’t be your hands that cramp up from all the steering.”

Miranda opened her mouth to respond but then closed it just as quickly. He made a good point. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! And for those of you that might not know, Korbin Neria and Thornton are multiplayer characters for Inquisition. I also hope I explained the Normandy part well enough. It was tricky getting the wording for the plan and stuff right. Anyway, who here is excited for the all the inevitable reunions? I know I am haha.   
> Until next time! :)


	66. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has a nightmare and chats with Korbin. Max daydreams during a meeting and Skyhold gets a surprise

CHAPTER SIXTY SEVEN

 

“Now go back and get the lieutenant and get the hell out of here, you know it’s the right choice.”

“I’ll meet you across the sea.”

“You can’t help me.”

“Had to be me. Someone else might have gotten it wrong.”

“Shepard-Commander. I must go to them.”

“You did good, son. You did good... I’m proud of you.”

John jolted upright as he awoke from his dream, startling Korbin. The dwarf was keeping watch over their small camp. 

“Bad dreams?” 

John nodded, sighing tiredly. “You could say that.” 

He’d been traveling with Korbin and the others for about a couple weeks now. The agents had offered to take him back to Skyhold, for which he was grateful. According to Neria, they were only a few days away from the castle and at the moment, they were taking shelter in one of the many caves found in the Frostbacks. Along the way, John had grown to like the three of them. They were good company. Better that Valor at least. It’d gotten incredibly annoying incredibly fast having two voices in his head. And now his nightmares had returned with a vengeance which didn’t help anything.

Korbin grunted. “I hear you. This one time I had a dream about falling into that sky and just falling forever. Still gives me the shivers just thinking about it.”

John raised an eyebrow at the dwarf. “I don’t think you know how gravity works.” He liked and respected the dwarf but Korbin was a little too...dwarfy. John had gotten used to Varric’s and Harding’s antics and so before meeting Korbin, he hadn’t actually met a dwarf from the Deep Roads. Much less a Legionnaire, who Korbin told him were the dwarve’s first line of defense against the darkspawn. The Legion of the Dead, according to Korbin, celebrated their own funerals before spending the rest of their time in this world fighting darkspawn. As grim as that was, Korbin held John’s respect. 

“Is this gravity what keeps the sky there?” Korbin asked.

John snickered. “In a manner of speaking. Gravity is—.”

“Hey!” Thornton snapped from underneath his blankets on his bedroll. “Quiet down! I’m trying to get my beauty sleep here.”

Korbin laughed. “You? Thornton, there isn’t enough sleep in the world to make you better looking. A blind, deaf, and dumb nug would pass you by.”

“Right. Says the dwarf with a mug so ugly, your own mother could only look at you from a hundred feet away...while squinting at that.” Thornton said which earned him a laugh from John.

Korbin snorted. “I’m only surprised your family didn’t abandon you the moment your hideous mangled up body was born. I’d have just as easily mistook you for a broodmother.”

Thornton pulled down his blanket and scowled at the dwarf. “Okay, that was just hurtful. And now I have that image in my head so thanks.”

Korbin grinned, leaning against the side of the small cave wall. “Happy to be of service.”

From her own bedroll, Neria cleared her throat loudly. “By the Dread Wolf, can you three please shut up? I swear, it’s like I’m traveling with children.”

Korbin gave John a wink. “In our defense, we’re at least young adults.”

Neria groaned exasperatedly from under her blankets. 

“Exactly! Give us some credit.” Thornton said. 

John shook his head, grinning. The three agents were good company. They reminded him of a tightly knit squad, forged from the hardships of battle. 

He got up from his bedroll and still grinning, walked out of the small cave and stood on the snow covered path, gazing up at the mountains and night sky above him. The closer to Skyhold they got, the more he thought about what he was going to say to his friends when he suddenly returned from the dead. Not to mention how his friends would react to the whole situation. His squad would most likely laugh and simply add his resurrection to the list of crazy stuff that’s happened to him. But Max, Bull, and the others were a different story. He had no clue how they would react to his tale, much less how they would react to the spirit now living in his head. Granted, Anders apparently also had a spirit inside him, but he didn’t die and come back to life. And he sure as hell didn’t know what to say to Josephine. 

_ It’s not like I can show up randomly after all this time and smile and say, ‘Hey, I was dead but now I’m back. And oh yeah, I have this spirit of Valor chilling in my body that’s keeping me alive. So glad I’m back!’ Yeah, I  _ cannot  _ say that to her. She’d lose her mind. _

_ “Why not? I see no reason why this course of action is ill-advisable.  _ Valor said.

John groaned.  _ Okay next time I’m musing, do me a favor and don’t interrupt. It really throws me off my train of thought. _

Valor didn’t reply and so John sighed. At least Valor always did what he asked it to do. 

“That bad of a dream, huh?” Korbin asked as he came up behind John. John grunted in response. 

Korbin stepped up beside him and stretched his legs. “What was it about?”

“Some personal things I don’t wish to share.” John said curtly. “Old habits die hard and all that.”

Korbin crossed his arms and nodded in understanding. “Aye. The soldier’s curse. Listen though, if you’re worried about Skyhold freaking out when it learns of your...return...then don’t be. Chances are when the Inquisitor and your pals find out you’re back, they’ll be jumping with joy. I mean, I’ve only heard about you before I met you, but from what I’ve heard, you are every bit the center of the Inquisition that Inquisitor Trevelyn is. Thought of what you’ll say when you return?”

John shrugged, smiling. “No idea.”

Korbin fingered his beard and looked up at John thoughtfully. “How about ‘Hey, I’m back from the dead.’ That’d go over well, I think.”

John snorted with laughter. “Yeah, I’ll bet.”

 

“Max!” 

Max jumped as Josephine’s shout tore him away from his daydreaming. Which was rather unfortunate because he’d been daydreaming about some really dastardly pranks he’d be pulling later in the evening. 

“Max.” Josephine said sternly. 

Max blinked, shaking his head. “Err, what?”

“Were you even listening?” The ambassador asked.

Max pursed his lips. “Um...Yes?”

Cullen snickered from across the War Table, earning himself a steely glare from Josephine. “Do  _ not  _ encourage him.” 

Cullen nodded just a little too quickly. “Of course, Josephine. We wouldn’t think of it.”

Josephine let go a long sigh and rubbed her temple. “Please continue Leliana, before I throw Max and Cullen out of this meeting.”

Leliana smiled and turned to Max and Morrigan, who was also attending the meeting. “Yes. As I was saying Morrigan...So with an eluvian, Corypheus could cross into the Fade in the flesh?”

Morrigan nodded. “Indeed. The Inquisitor can attest that these artifacts still work if one knows how to use them.”

Cullen shifted to all business again. “And what happens when Corypheus enters the Fade?”

Morrigan shrugged. “Why, he will gain his heart’s desire, and take the power of a god. Or—and this is more likely—the lunatic will unleash forces that tear the world apart.” She said, turning to Max. 

Max scratched his chin, noticing he had to shave again. His beard was getting a little too long. “Reasons for stopping Corypheus have gone from ‘revenge’ to ‘keep the damn world intact.’”

Morrigan snorted. “‘Twas always so, was it not? The madman would bury us all.”

Josephine cut in. “Pardon me, but...does this mean everything’s lost unless we get to this eluvian before him?”

Cullen grimaced. “Corypheus has a head start, no matter how quickly our army moves.”

“We should gather our allies before we march.” Josephine said.

Leliana raised an eye. “Can we wait for them? We should send our spies ahead to the Arbor Wilds.”

Cullen frowned. “Without support from the soldiers? You’d lose half of them!”

Leliana crosses her arms and leaned back on one foot. “Then what  _ should _ we do? We have to take action.”

Max cleared his throat, getting everyone’s attention. He felt he should nip the conversation in the bud. Those three would argue for days if he let them. 

“For starters, we don’t let Corypheus worry us to death. Imagine how embarrassing that would be. Josephine, have our allies send scouts to meet us in the Wilds. Leliana, your fastest agents will join them. Together, we’ll have enough spies to slow down Corypheus’s army until Cullen’s soldiers arrive.”

Morrigan snickered. “Such confidence. But the Arbor Wilds are not so kind to visitors. Old elven magic lingers in those woods.”

Josephine tilted her head in a small bow. “We’d be remiss not to take advantage of your knowledge, Lady Morrigan. Please, lend us your expertise.”

Morrigan smiled. “‘‘Tis why I came here, although it is good to see its value recognized. To be honest, I’d be coming anyway as I’m sure Aiden and the others aren’t going to want to stay behind.”

Leliana gave a light chuckle. “Something tells me Hawke’s misfit group and our friends from the stars aren’t going to want to sit out the fight either.”

“Any further instructions, Inquisitor?” Cullen asked.

Max nodded. “We’ve embarked on a quest that ends in facing the most powerful monster in all Thedas,” He grinned. “Do get a good night's sleep before we go.”

Cullen smirked. “As you wish.”

“We’ll hound Corypheus in the Wilds before he can find the temple or this eluvian.” Leliana said confidently. 

Max clapped his hands together, alerting everyone to what they knew would come next. “Alright then. Good meeting guys. I shall now give the word to finish the meeting and get to work...Word.”

Everyone groaned as they followed Max out of the War Room. 

He made his way to the tavern, intent on drinking until it came time to put his prank ideas into motion. The tavern was completely full, with just about his entire inner circle inside drinking and playing cards. It was a good evening for it as it was the end of the week and the work for the day was just about over with. Plus, there was always an excuse to drink.

When Max entered the building, Bull called him over to his section of the tavern. Bull was joined by Hawke, Isabela, Blackwall, Oghren, and several other members of the inner circle. More were playing a game of cards on the second level of the building. 

“How was your fancy meeting? It as boring as they all seem to be?” Hawke asked as Max sat down and ordered a drink. 

“Pretty much, yeah. Made plans for the Arbor Wilds after I annoyed Josephine. Which has been happening a lot recently.” 

“Maybe she finally cracked and realized how annoying you are?” Evelyn teased. “It took her long enough.”

Max snickered. “Well I figure the more she’s being annoyed with me, the less my chances are of her realizing I haven’t been keeping up on my paperwork.”

Bull laughed as he refilled his mug. “And you do realize that the more annoyed she is at you, the higher your chances are of her giving you more paperwork to do as a punishment?”

Max froze, his glass partway to his mouth. He set the glass down and sighed exasperatedly. “Shit. I didn’t even think of that!”

Oghren gave a belch and wiped his mouth off with his arm. “See, this is why I never annoy people. Never know when it’ll come back and twist your beard.”

Blackwall raised an eye. “Something tells me that has never been the case.” 

Isabela nodded in agreement. “Show me a dwarf that doesn’t like to annoy people and I’ll show you a lying dwarf.”

From up above on the second floor, they heard Aiden shout, “Damn it, Varric! I  _ knew _ you were bluffing!”

Isabela smirked. “See? Point made.”

Oghren growled, waving her comment away. “Ah, whatever. You humans just don’t get it.”

Garrus, who had joined them at the table while Oghren was speaking, coughed. “Some of us aren’t human. Thankfully. It still baffles me how humans are able to walk with those legs. How are you all not being blown over by the slightest hint of wind?”

Hawke chuckled and nodded towards Max. “Max does that all the time.”

Max scowled. “I do not.”

Hawke grinned and put a hand around the other man’s shoulders. “It’s alright Maxie-boy. No one here is judging you for your weak light frame. Well, I am, but I’m sure no one else.”

Max rolled his eyes, sighing. “I could open a rift in your chest if I wanted to.”

Hawke patted him on the back. “Oh, stop it you tease.”

Max groaned. He couldn’t win. Especially with Hawke. Sooner or later, the Champion always got the last word in their bantering. Max prized himself on having good wit, but Hawke’s was in another league. Maybe because most of his last words involved something sexual.

Suddenly, they heard someone shout excitedly, “Shepard!”

Garrus yawned, rising out of his chair. “That’s probably Grunt being drunk again. I’ll go see what he’s up to before he headbutts something.” The Turian stopped when an Inquisition scout ran into the tavern, looking around wildly. Her eyes fell on Max and she hurried over to him, out of breath. 

“Inquisit...Inquisitor! It’s Sh...It’s—He just showed up! He..I don’t...” 

Max held his hands up, growing anxious. Whatever the reason the scout had for rushing over and losing her breath, must have been important. “Easy, there. Slow down.”

The scout took several deep breaths and once her breathing had calmed down, she looked at Max like the world was ending. “It’s the Spaceman. He’s here.”

Max blinked, confused. “Sure, he’s here in spirit I imagine, but what’s so important that you needed to interrupt my drinking?”

The scout shook her head vigorously. “No, no, no! The Spaceman is back! He’s returned to Skyhold with three of Lady Nightingale’s top field agents!”

Max frowned. “That can’t be. It’s impossible; Shepard is dead. I saw him die in the Fade.”

The scout shrugged. “He’s at the front gates, I swear.”

“I can’t believe that.” Scoffed Max. 

“I’d believe it. Sounds like something Shep would do.” Garrus said happily. 

Hawke groaned. “Great. We have an undead Shepard walking around. Let’s go kill it.”

Max sighed, standing up. “No killing. At least until I see who or what it is.” He moved around the scout and led the way out of the tavern. He went up to the ledge overlooking the lower courtyard and peered down at the front gate. He saw an elf, a dwarf, and two humans standing around, looking like they were waiting for something. His gaze skipped right over the dwarf and the elf and right to the second human standing there. He rubbed his eyes thinking he was just seeing things, but when he looked again, he was certain. 

He knew that unruly light brown hair and that long scar that stopped just under the man’s right eye. He knew that frame and stance. And he knew that tattered armor. It had been burned into his mind ever since he saw it last as its owner died fighting the Nightmare demon. There was no denying it. It was Shepard. Back from the dead.

Without thought or pause, Max broke off at a sprint, running as fast as he could. But not down towards Shepard. He ran straight into the castle, down the main hall and crashed through Josephine’s office door. 

Josephine shrieked and jumped up from her chair when he practically fell through her door. “Max? What in Andraste’s name are you doing?” She yelled, angry that he had scared her but also angry that he had more or less broken the door. Then she noticed the wild look in Max’s eyes. “Max, are you alright? What’s wrong?”

“John.” 

Josephine frowned, her overall decent mood vanishing. “Max, please. I’m not ready to talk about him yet. Besides, what’s he have to do with you breaking my office door down?”

Max’s next few words nearly stopped her heart. 

“Josephine, he’s at the gate. He’s back, Josephine. John is  _ back _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! And sorry this one is a tad short, you do know how I love me a good cliffhanger ;) let me know your thoughts! Oh and prepare for an emotional next chapter! Though that goes without saying haha  
> Until next time:)


	67. Back From the Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John returns to Skyhold; reunions for all. And the leaders of the Inquisition have a chat about John’s new plus one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly dialogue, for obvious reasons haha

CHAPTER SIXTY EIGHT

 

Josephine clutched her chest, suddenly finding it difficult to breathe. For weeks she’d been struggling to move on, accept John’s death. And after weeks, she finally felt accepting it was possible. She was starting to recover. And now, here Max was, telling her John was back? She couldn’t take it. 

“Max, if you’re pulling some kind of twisted prank on me, I swear on everything holy that I will leave the Inquisition faster than you can apologize. You had  _ better  _ be drunk or so help me…”

Max grinned at her, his face so full of joy. “I’m not joking Josephine, nor am I drunk.” Max said as he moved closer to her. “He’s back—“

“Don’t.” Josephine cut him off, clenching her fists even as she stood there trembling. “Don’t give me false hope. Please. I can’t take…”

Max groaned exuberantly. “I swear I’m not messing with you, now come on!” He went to grab her hand but she moved away. 

“Josephine.”

They both turned to see Liara standing in the doorway, smiling broadly with tears of joy sliding down her face. “Josephine, Max is telling the truth. He’s back.”

Josephine wavered, suddenly dizzy. She reached out and grabbed hold of the end of her desk for balance, her legs like jelly. “He’s alive?” She whispered. 

Max snorted. “‘Course when I tell you, you don’t believe me but when Liara says it, you believe her instantly. Makes sense.” He said, his mouth practically dripping with sarcasm. 

His words weren’t wrong however. Josephine did believe Liara over him. Liara had loved John just like she had and if Liara said he was back, then he was back. She wouldn’t make something like that up. 

Josephine turned and looked Liara in the eyes. “How do you know?”

Liara smiled. “I can ‘sense’ his biotic power, for lack of a better word. Call it a hunch.”

“Max! Get Josephine’s ass outside now!” They heard Leliana shout, presumably from the front door of the castle. 

Josephine was off running before Max could say anything back to Leliana. Even if he wanted to, he couldn’t have said anything as Josephine had plowed right over him on her way to the front door, with Liara close behind her. 

Josephine had never run so fast in her life prior to that moment as she ran out the front door of the castle and past Leliana. She flew down the steps leading to the lower courtyard and joined a large crowd of people gathered by the main gates. Her heart racing faster than a lightning strike, she pushed her way through the crowd and was met with a sight that sent her emotions soaring. 

It was true. 

She saw glimpses of him through a circle of their friends as they all crowded him. Grunt had him in the middle of a bear hug when Garrus noticed her waiting on the outskirts of the circle and tapped the big Krogan on the shoulder. Grunt let him go and in one swift movement, the circle opened up, revealing John to her. 

Josephine stared, her eyes fixed on his. His armor was shredded, with a number of large gashes and holes in it and it was matted with dried blood. He looked dreadful, dirt and muck covered his face. His hair and beard had grown longer, but his eyes...they were the same. She could never forget his electric blue eyes, always full of kindness and love. Those same eyes looked at her now, filled with both glee and anxiety. 

With her heart beating like crazy and her stomach filled with butterflies, she stared at him as he stared back at her. Until he smiled. And just like that, weeks of stress, mourning, and forcing herself to put on a tough face and soldier through the depression, vanished in an instant. All the pain and gut wrenching sadness, gone. Replaced with unbridled joy. 

Josephine waited for him to say something, anything. John’s smile broadened. Loss for words, he simply said the first thing that popped into his head. 

“Hey. I’m back from the Fade.”

It was quiet for several moments as Josephine stared at him, unwavering. Then she burst out laughing all of a sudden, her tears of joy mixing with the tears created by her laughter. He hadn’t changed a bit. 

Finally, she couldn’t wait any longer. Josephine closed the distance between them and threw herself into John’s open arms. In his arms, she felt at peace for the first time since he had left for Adamant. Disregarding the fact that her dress was most definitely getting dirt on it, she hugged him tightly, almost afraid that if she didn’t then she’d lose him once more. 

John held her as tightly as she held him, letting her comforting presence bathe over him. He was grinning ear to ear, especially after he’d noticed that Josephine was wearing his dog tags which meant Max had kept his promise. He was grinning so hard, he swore he could feel his skin cracking. It just didn’t seem real. He’d found his way back! Granted he had a plus one now, but still. 

After what felt like an eternity, John our Josephine down and kissed her. Then he looked past her and at Liara who was standing a few feet away. She too, had tears brimming in her eyes. 

He smiled at her and she nodded knowingly. No words were needed. 

“John!” 

John looked over to see Max pushing his way through the crowd of people. Using his free hand while the other one was wrapped around Josephine’s waist, John shook Max’s hand as he stepped up to him. “Max. Thank you.”

Max grinned. “For what? You’re the one that saved our asses; I should be thanking  _ you _ .”

John chuckled. “True. I  _ am  _ owed a couple drinks. But in all seriousness, Max, thank you. For keeping your promise.”

Max shrugged, still grinning. “Eh, it was the least I could do for you. But how is this even possible? I saw you die!”

John cleared his throat. He didn’t know where to begin much less how to explain his newfound situation. 

“I’ll tell you how: because Shepard can’t be killed by some tiny bug.” Grunt said with a snort. 

John smirked. “I wouldn’t have described it as tiny. Damn thing was one tough bastard to kill. As for how I’m here, it’s hard to explain. Don’t worry about it.”

“No.” Hawke said close by with his arms crossed. He was eying John warily. “It is important. I want to know. How did you survive the Nightmare?”

Neria snorted loudly. “Maybe because he didn’t?”

Hawke’s hands went to his knives instantly as he dropped down into a crouch. “Then it’s a demon! Called it!”

John threw up his hands. “No, wait! I can explain what happened. I think. In private away from prying ears. But I swear to you all, I’m not an undead demon or anything like that!”

Hawke bit his lip, relaxing. “Ugh. You take the fun out of everything.”

Leliana clapped her hands. “I agree. This isn’t a conversation to do out in the open. Everyone that wasn’t in the Fade or part of the leadership, disperse. Everyone can have their slice of Shepard  _ after  _ he gets situated.” 

The crowd dispersed with some prodding done by Bull and Cassandra while John and the others headed for the War Room. Korbin, Thornton, and Neria headed off to resupply after promising to stick around a while. Which John appreciated as he’d grown to like the three of them. 

Josephine didn’t leave his side as they walked. She didn’t exactly know what the problem was but she’d be damned if she let go of John again. 

In a few minutes, they were all gathered in the War Room. Cullen, Leliana, Aiden, and Max stood on one side of the table and John and Josephine stood on the other. Hawke and Mirian both leaned against one of the walls by the door. Unbeknownst to the others, Mirian was delicately testing John out with her magic. 

“Right. So what’s this about not surviving the Nightmare demon?” Max asked. “‘Cuz I’m having a hard time wrapping my head around that bit of crucial information.” 

“I would like to know that as well.” Leliana said, eyeing John curiously and ignoring the look Josephine gave her. 

John swallowed, unsure of how to start. Josephine entwined her arm in his and gave his hand a gentle squeeze, letting him know she was there for him. He took a deep breath and began to tell his tale. 

“I guess I should just come out and say it outright. Neria was telling the truth. I didn’t survive my fight with the Nightmare demon. Although in my defense, I gave as good as I got. Blasted thing was so big and powerful that it tore right through my shields. After one crazy battle, I finished it off with my biotics. But I must have used up all of my remaining strength using biotics in the Fade because the last thing I remember was falling to the ground feeling incredibly weak and worn out. And then I uh…died.”

“And then the spirit revived you, didn’t it?” Mirian said suddenly. 

“Spirit? What spirit? What are you talking about, Mirian?” Cullen asked. 

Mirian peered closely at John. “I’ve been testing him for possession and I sensed a second being in him. A spirit of some kind. Am I right, Shepard?”

John sighed. He had been hoping he wouldn’t have to explain Valor just yet, but now the spirit was out of the bag. “A spirit of Valor, yes. From what it’s told me, it was drawn to my battle with the Nightmare and saw my death. When I fell, it felt that I deserved to live and so it brought me back. Then I found an open rift and dropped out in the Emerald Graves where I stumbled upon Korbin and the others.”

Hawke growled. “Great. So now you’re ‘Anders number two.’ Next thing we know, you’ll be threatening people that get frightened by their fears. Or going crazy and attacking people that aren’t valiant enough.” 

John glared at his friend. “I’m not like Anders. Or at least, I don’t think so. Valor says he kept me alive until I found someone to heal me, which I did. He said he’d leave once I was all healed.”

Aiden rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “So you weren’t or aren’t in full control of your body? This spirit was controlling you, keeping you alive?”

John nodded. “If he hadn’t...bonded with me...then I would have just gone back to being dead. And while it’s weird having a spirit in my head, it’s better than the alternative in my opinion.”

Max grunted. “And this spirit, you can hear it talk to you in your head? Huh. Freaky. Can it hear us?”

John grinned. “Yeah. It says hi by the way. And that once I’ve fully healed, it’ll leave.”

Cullen frowned. “There’s a first. A spirit that will leave  its host willingly.”

Mirian pursed her lips. “I’m inclined to believe it. If it had wanted to truly possess John then it never would have had him return here. And as far as I can tell, it’s still a spirit of Valor. And Valor would definitely look down on possession. It must have really taken a liking to you for it to have saved your life. Besides, if it doesn’t want to leave on its own then there are safe ways to get rid of it.”

Hawke snorted with laughter. “You mean safe like Ander’s recipe that turned out to be a recipe for a bomb?”

Mirian frowned at her brother. “No, I mean safe as in safe. And it’s your fault for not noticing you were helping him make a bomb. Or at least you should have talked some sense into him.”

Hawke laughed. “I thought you’d have learned this by now, sis. Sense isn’t my strongpoint.”

Josephine groaned in frustration. “Possession or not, I don’t care. All I care about is that John is back. Now, can we please talk about all this at a later time? I’m sure John is exhausted.”

Max grinned. “You just want an excuse to have him all to yourself.”

Josephine’s cheeks burned with embarrassment as John chuckled. “I don’t mind that. And for the record, I  _ am  _ exhausted.”

“Whatever I may or may not want, this whole situation is a lot to process. And it’s getting late. Might I suggest we come back to this meeting tomorrow?” Josephine asked.

Everyone turned to Max who blinked. “Why are you all looking at me?”

“Because you’re the leader, dumbass.” Hawke said with a snicker. 

“Oh yeah. Um, I say we sleep on it. We can talk about John and the spirit thing later. For now, let’s give the two lovebirds some space. And John, I’m glad you’re back. Especially since you’re still needed.”

John smiled. “Aren’t I always?”

 

Josephine flinched as John took his shirt off and tossed it to the floor. The two were in Josephine’s bedroom later that night. After a quick bath and a checkup, John had had dinner with Josephine and the others. But they had excused themselves early and gone up to the room, which everyone else expected to happen. 

During the time they’ve spent ‘dating’ as John put it, Josephine prided herself on learning every inch of John’s body. Which included familiarizing herself with all of his many scars. And while she didn’t know the stories behind all of them, she knew where each was. Because of this, the moment he took off his shirt, she spotted several new scars. 

Two large new scars were on his left shoulder, as if something big had punctured him. A number of new smalle, but still nasty scars were on his chest. And she could see the remnants of horrible burns on both his arms. Although every wound had healed, Josephine could still tell how horrible the wounds had been. 

Her hand flew up to her mouth as she stared at the new scars. The scars from the wounds that had killed him. 

John looked over at her and frowned. “What’s wrong?”

Josephine moved closer to him and began to trace the scars with her fingers. John tensed up as she touched them. “These are new.”

“Yeah.” John said solemnly. “They are.”

Josephine cleared her throat, stopping. It didn’t do to dwell on what had happened. 

She reached up and grasped his dog tags. “I um...I believe these are yours.”

John’s frown changed to a smile. “Keep them. They look good on you.”

Josephine blushed and hugged him. After a few moments had passed, John chuckled. She stepped back from him, with a questioning look in her eyes. 

John nodded over to her bed where his armor was still placed. “So what’s the story behind that? It’s kind of creepy the way my armor is set up.”

Josephine swallowed. “Um...After Max told me you were...dead...I couldn’t stand to sleep in your bed like we usually did. And I couldn’t sleep without you so I brought your armor into my bed so that it might feel like you were still here. Your armor being beside me...helped.”

“Oh.” John said sadly, feeling like a jerk for making fun of the armor’s placement. 

He reached over and took hold of Josephine’s hands. “Josephine, I’m so sorry. I wish I hadn’t gone to Adamant in the first place.”

“I don’t. If you hadn’t gone, more people would be dead right now. You helped save the day at Adamant and if you hadn’t gone, then things might not have turned out the way they did. We have Corypheus on the defensive because of you.”

John’s frown came back. “But if I hadn’t left then—.”

Josephine cut him off. “But you did. And now you are back. You came back to me. That’s all I care about. I can sleep again.”

John blinked back the tears forming in his eyes as he stared at the beautiful, strong, amazing woman before him. 

“Thank you,” he said, letting the tears fall. “For not hating me for leaving. I was so worried that…”

Josephine reached up and gently brushed the tears away. “I could never hate you, John. And you  _ never  _ have to thank me.”

John sniffled, but he was now smiling broadly. “Well that sounds familiar.”

Josephine smiled and kissed him, the two falling onto the bed. “I love you, Spaceman.”

John groaned at the use of his dreaded nickname. Josephine laughed as she wrapped her body around his. He was back. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I hope I did this chapter the right way haha. I was sort of worried that it wouldn’t turn out the way I imagined it but I think it went okay. Let me know what you thought! And I hope you liked this chapter by the way.   
> Until next time! (I swear I’m getting the Arbor Wilds bit eventually haha that’s the part where some of you will lose your minds but first we have to get there) ;)


	68. Paperwork For Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gets angry at Valor then tricks Josephine. The Inquisition reaches the Arbor Wilds ans Max is forced to give a very inspiring speech

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is mostly dialogue but still good

CHAPTER SIXTY NINE

 

“So when are you going to leave? You know, like you said you would?” 

_ “I am unsure.” _

John sighed. “Valor, it’s been four days since Liara and the mages said I was the picture of health. You said you would leave after I was fine. Well, I’m fine and you’re still here sharing my body. So skedaddle.”

_ “I...am unsure how.” _

John choked. “You’re  _ what _ ?”

_ “I’m unsure. I have never shared a body before but I assumed I would be able to leave easily. For some reason, it is more difficult than I thought it’d be. And so I am unsure.” _

John smacked his forehead. “Are you shitting me?” He snarled. “Alright, that’s it! There’s got to be an off button to you.”

_ “Off button? I do not get the metaphor.” _

“Just shut up!” John shouted, earning him a confused and startled look from Josephine who had just gotten out of a bath, holding a towel around her with her hair still wet.

John hurried to explain himself. “Not you, of course. Valor is just being annoying as hell.”

Josephine nodded and went over to the wardrobe and began looking for something to wear. 

John watched her, his mind in overdrive. Finally, he shook his head. He needed to get his mind off of Valor so he asked, “What are you planning on wearing today? Not another dress, I hope?”

Josephine paused in her searching to look at him from over her shoulder. “And what’s wrong with my dresses?” 

John raised his hands. “Oh nothing! I quite like them, actually. Always so...yellow and poofy.”

Josephine raised an eye. “Uh huh.”

John snickered. “It’s just that I don’t think a dress would be very practical for traveling. Don’t you?” 

The Inquisition was going to start the trek to the Arbor Wilds later on in the day and so the two of them had been doing some last minute packing and preparations for most of the morning. It was going to be a long journey to the Wilds. Which were apparently close to the Emerald Graves which John had returned in. A fact that John was a little annoyed by. If he’d known the Inquisition was going to be there anyway, he would have just stayed in the Emerald Graves and saved himself a trip.

Josephine held her head up high. “As a matter of fact, I do.”

John grinned. “You know, come to think of it, I’ve only ever seen you wearing three kinds of clothes. Those yellow dresses, the over shirt you wear for bed, and your birthday suit.”

She frowned, confused. “”Birthday suit? I haven’t heard that term before. What’s it mean?”

John winked at her. “Birthday suit is like the clothes you were born in.”

“Wait, so that means you said you’ve only seen me in dresses, my sleeping attire, and my…” She gasped as his joke dawned on her. “Oh, you are just the worst!”

Laughing, he stepped over to her and draped his arms lazily around her. Huffing, Josephine shuffled her feet. “Stop it; you’ll get your clothes wet.”

John chuckled. “I don’t mind.”

“I do. You don’t need to get your clothes dirty. I’m wet enough for both of us.” Sensing his chuckle before he did it, Josephine sighed. “Don’t even start.”

John laughed. “You know me so well.”

“Yes, yes. Can you let me change in peace now?”

Smiling, John stepped back and gave her some space. He leaned against the side of his desk and crossed his arms as he watched Josephine go through her wardrobe. When she finally settled on an outfit, a yellow skirt and a short sleeved shirt to match, she laid the clothes out on the bed. She let the towel around her chest drop to the floor, revealing her freshly washed curves. She went to put on her undergarments when John cleared his throat. She looked over her shoulder at him, raising an eye when she saw where his eyes were glued to. Blushing slightly, she wiggled her hips. “Can I help you, Commander?”

John’s nose twitched. “Maybe. I was just thinking...Coming back from the dead earns a person a lot of paperwork to do. Lots of official documents to sign and legal papers to look at are lying on my desk. A nice fat stack too. I should really get some of this done, right?” 

Josephine’s heart rate increased and she began to feel very warm. She of course, knew what he was alluding to. “I know what you are trying to do and I won’t fall for it. As much as I’d like to sleep with you right now, I have to finish packing and do I have to remind you that we are on a schedule?”

John nodded, smiling mischievously. “Sleep with me? When we’re already busy? Of course not! I was merely saying that it would be unproductive of me to leave all this paperwork lying around until we get back from the Arbor Wilds. I was actually planning on getting some of it done before we leave.”

Josephine twitched and could feel a different kind of wetness sliding down her naked legs. 

John stretched and gazed over at the piles of paper beside him. “So...I’m going to ask you something now that might get you really worked up, okay?”

Josephine swallowed, unmoving as she answered. “Yes?” She breathed. 

“I don’t think I can finish all this by myself. So I ask you this: want to do some paperwork with me, Ambassador?” John said with a wink. 

“Maker, yes!” Josephine moaned, her legs quivering from arousal. 

John grunted as she pounced on him, faster than lighting. He backed up into the desk as he caught her, her body entwining with his. Josephine reached behind him and swept the piles of paperwork off the desk before he plopped her down on top of it. 

John shrugged. He had no intention of doing the paperwork anyway. He hadn’t done it the first time he died and he wasn’t going to do it this time. And now that he thought about it, he probably wasn’t going to be doing much of any paperwork on this desk in the foreseeable future.

As he undressed, Josephine stared at him hungrily from her seat on the desk. He grinned. “I have to be honest, I didn’t think that would work as well as it did.”

Josephine gave him a sultry smile. “Well I can honestly say it worked wonders. Now get over here and take me.”

John snorted with laughter at her blunt order before he obliged. 

 

Two weeks later, the Inquisition and its allies were mounting an offensive attack on what remained of Corypheus’s forces. The main bulk of the Inquisition’s forces had made camp about two miles from the only place of interest in the Arbor Wilds: an ancient elven ruin which according to Morrigan, hadn’t been touched in thousands of years. As the majority of the Inquisition’s elite prepared to join the fight, Max walked along the tents, talking to his troops and comforting the wounded. Cullen and Leliana were already at the forefront, helping their troops to gain footholds in the immense forest. Max and the rest of the elite were due to leave for the battle in a few minutes. In fact, they were waiting on him to join them at the edge of the camp, but he had wanted to check on the troops in camp before he headed out.

Max took his leave from a group of  soldiers and as he walked, one of his captains hurried over to him, giving a bow. “Inquisitor!”

“How goes the battle, Captain?” Max asked.

“The red templars and Venatori fall beneath our blades, Your Worship. Commander Cullen says they’re nearly finished. And our scouts saw Corypheus traveling towards the elven ruins to the north. We can clear you a path through his armies.”

Max chuckled. “So all you have to do is fend off Corypheus’s worst zealots until I’ve returned.”

The Captain brought her arm to her chest in the Inquisition salute. “We shall not flinch, Your Worship! Not a one of us. Andraste guide you, Inquisitor” She said before leaving. 

Morrigan replaced her, stepping up to Max and smiling. “I wonder: is it Andraste your soldiers invoke during battle, or does a more immediate name come to their lips?

“They show me respect, Morrigan. No one mistakes me for the Maker. I mean for starters, I’m actually real.”

Morrigan nodded. “True. You are far more likely to come to their aid than a Chantry fable...But I digress. If your scouts report accurately, I believe these ruins to be the Temple of Mythal.”

Max stared at her blankly. “Which is?”

Morrigan sighed. “A place of worship out of elven legend. If Corypheus seeks it, then the eluvian he covets lies within.”

Suddenly, several explosions went off in the distance, sending one of the giant trees of the forest to come crashing down. 

“Let us hope we reach the temple  _ before  _ the entire forest is reduced to ash.” Morrigan spat.

Max chuckled. “I’m sure it’ll mostly be in one piece by the time we reach it. Unless Grunt gets there first.”

Without missing a beat, Morrigan said, “If Grunt gets to the temple first, then at least Corypheus wouldn’t get what he wants either.”

They walked through the tent lines until they came across Celene, Briala, Josephine, and John. Celene and Josephine were in the middle of a conversation while Briala and John watched from a few feet away. 

“We will see how this battle proceeds. Corypheus yet threatens to engulf us.” Celene was saying.

“Is that why we have him on the defensive?” Max said as he stepped up to them. Josephine rolled her eyes as Celene bowed a greeting.

“We are gladdened to see you, Herald. This day will be recalled for ages. We are witness the fulfillment of the Inquisition’s purpose.” Celene said gracefully. 

Max smirked. “There are other ills, your majesty, that the Inquisition May be called upon to attend.”

Celene smiled though Max could tell it was fake.  _ The thought of the Inquisition continuing after it defeats Corypheus makes her nervous. With my luck, that’ll cause some problems in the future. _

“We will note them with great interest.” Celene said. “Men and women of faith serve you. Their favor is no less than our own, their sacrifice no less dear. With Orlais at your side, we will see you victorious against Corypheus. May you walk in the light, Herald. And say hello to Gaspard for me. He is with your Commander Cullen on the front lines; he refused to stand by and not join the battle.”

Max grinned. That sounded like Gaspard. 

“I would be at the front lines as well, but my place is with my Empress.” Briala said, giving a side look at Celene.

Max nodded in understanding before he grinned at John and Josephine as he passed. Morrigan took Celene and Briala over to the side as he left. 

John grunted. He was ready for the coming battle and hoped to get it over with quickly so he could focus on getting rid of Valor, who was still in his head. Luckily though, the spirit had started talking less, sort of like it was angry at John about something and giving him the silent treatment. Something John was perfectly fine with. It meant he didn’t have to explain as often to people that he wasn’t talking to himself, but to a spirit in his head. Which did nothing to make him appear sane. He was confident that Valor would eventually leave him though and so he didn’t waste time worrying about it. 

What really worried him was that Josephine was there. Sure, there was an army of Inquisition and Orlesian soldiers between her and the enemy but the possibility that danger could find her was still there. And if Max didn’t need him for the battle, he would have remained at her side on the off chance an enemy soldier gets through and signals her out. It was highly improbable but still he worried. 

“So I hear this ‘eluvian’ lies in the temple nearby.” Josephine said softly, drawing John’s attention. “No doubt you’re departing for it soon. Just...be safe, John. Please. I can’t lose you again.”

John reaches over and grasped hold of her hands, giving them a squeeze. “I will. And you promise me that you’ll leave the instant the fight comes closer.”

Josephine nodded. “I promise. Return once you can. And John? No jumping into the Fade, okay?”

John grinned. “Trust me, my days of transversing the Fade are over. Too many giant spiders for my liking anyway.” He kissed her and then headed for the edge of the camp where everyone else was waiting, ready for battle. 

John whistled as he joined everyone as they looked at Max who had stepped up onto a tree stump to say a few words.  _ We look like a miniature army! _

On the right side was Aiden, Oghren, Alistair, Zevran, Shale, Sten, Morrigan, and Aiden’s dog Felleia. On the left side was Hawke, Marian, Varric, Isabela, Fenris, Bethany, Carver, Merrill, Anders, ans Hawke’s Mabari Stump. In the middle was Cassandra, Bull, Cole, Vivienne, Solas, Dorian, Blackwall, Sera, Evelyn, and Siael. Garrus, Liara, ans Grunt were in the back and John joined them shortly before Max began to speak. They would be split up and going with each other three groups to provide backup. 

Max cleared his throat, conscious of the fact that everyone was staring at him, expecting him to give some kind of grand speech. He looked at Hawke, Aiden, and John and pursed his lips, sure that they had given plenty of inspiring speeches in their day. Especially John. The man practically oozed with speeches. 

But he wasn’t like them. Despite evidence to the contrary, he wasn’t one to be the center of attention. And he definitely wasn’t big on giving speeches. But he also knew that moments like these almost needed speeches. So he decided to keep it short and sweet. 

He cleared his throat once more. “Okay everyone. This is it. Let’s all go not die.” 

Then he jumped down from the stump and led the way out of the camp. 

Garrus snickered and said in an aside to John, “He’s not very good at those, isn’t he?”

John laughed. “No he is not. Think I should tutor him?”

Garrus chuckled. “No disrespect Shepard, but I don’t think it’s possible even for you to teach him how to give good speeches.”

John shrugged. “Eh. You’re probably right.”

“Still,” Garrus said with a snort. “I prefer that speech to Kirrahe’s ‘Hold the line’ obsession.”

John frowned. “Hey! I liked that speech.”

“Of course you do, Mr ‘We will fight for the lost.’”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I promise next one will be longer with loads of action and cool moments! Oh and here’s a warning for next chapter: you will most likely freak out ;)  
> Until then!


	69. A Crew of Professionals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and the others fight through Corypheus’s forces in the Arbor Wilds to reach to Temple of Mythal. Along the way, they are met with a welcome surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I lied. This chapter has some action but not as much as next chapter will. But you won’t be disappointed either way ;)

CHAPTER SEVENTY

 

“On our right.” Max said as he led the miniature army of elite veterans through the forest. Throughout the entire forest, they could hear the sounds of battle as the Inquisition and its allies fought Corypheus’s forces. Everyone was ready and willing to show Corypheus’s forces that they were no match for the Inquisition’s best. 

“Try and stay in formation once it blows up in our faces. And watch each other’s backs.” Max said as they rounded the bend in the path. 

“Don’t even think about it, Grunt.” John said to the Krogan as he tensed up, about to charge off blindly. Grunt groaned in disappointment as the Commander had seen his plan before he enacted it. “Stay with the group.” John ordered. 

Suddenly, Hawke broke off from the group and rushed on ahead towards the red templars fighting a blend of Inquisition and Orlesian soldiers. “Let’s go kill the bastards!” 

The rest of the Hawke’s family of misfits all gave a shout and followed their trusty leader into battle, all going in different areas of the battlefield. Max cursed before throwing caution to the wind and leading his group to join the fight. Aiden’s group was the only one that stuck with their formation and moved forward as one, in a semi wedge shape. John and his squad stayed back, aside from Grunt, and provided covering fire. Any red templar that thought to try and flank Max and the others was killed cleanly and efficiently by the squad, either with a biotic blast, a bullet or blade, or with a headbutt from Grunt. 

Caught off guard, the smaller group of red templars was quickly defeated. With the formation already mostly ruined, no one cared if they returned to it. Instead, the big group of elites simply continued on along the dirt path through the huge trees. Soon, they came to a large clearing. A waterfall was on the far side of the clearing and built on top of the pools it created were some old ruined bridges. The pools of water must have at one point, been higher up. Littered across the clearing were red templars, joined by a number of Grey Wardens. Remnants of those enslaved at Adamant. 

John noticed Aiden hesitate as the group surged forward. He patted the other man on the back. “Those aren’t Grey Wardens anymore, Aiden. They’re slaves. I imagine death would be a blessing for them.”

Aiden nodded in understanding, but that didn’t mean he was completely okay with killing more Wardens. 

John mentally shrugged. There were more important things to focus on than Aiden’s feelings. His Omn blades sprang out and he got down to business. 

He ran at a couple of red templar knights, slicing them up easily before throwing a singularity down and trapping three soldiers. Who were quickly cut down by Zevran and Cole. Everyone had more or less assumed their roles, with the heavy hitters like Bull fighting the red templars head on with the stabby ones like Isabela taking out anyone distracted or already down. The mages and archers in the group stayed back with Garrus and Liara, who had put up a biotic force field around them to protect from any enemy projectiles. John and Grunt however, went wherever the fighting was toughest or to whomever needed some help. As was the case when Oghren was knocked down by a knight. The knight was then blown to bits by a shotgun blast as Grunt stepped in to help the cursing dwarf up. John saw the two say something to each other before Grunt picked Oghren up and hurled him at a couple enemy archers. They were dead before they knew what hit them.

John grinned and blocked a strike from a Warden. He twisted his arm and his blade cut through the Warden soldier’s sword as if it was butter. John stepped forward and jammed his blade into the man’s side, killing him quickly. He tried to give them quick deaths whenever possible. He knew most of these soldiers had been honorable people before Corypheus twisted them for his own gain. They deserved to at least die quickly and as painlessly as possible. 

When the last of the soldiers fell, John regrouped with the others, following Max deeper into the forest. 

After a short hike, they came to some red templar tents nestled in between some ancient stone walls. “There. An entire camp of red templars.” Max warned. John, Hawke, and Aiden joined him at the front of their miniature army. 

Aiden gestured towards the walls. “Watch yourselves. Archers on the walls. This’ll be a tough nut to crack.”

Hawke snorted. “No nut is too tough to crack. Other than mine that is.”

Max gave a smirk. “Nut as in singular? Huh. No wonder you’re full of swagger; you’re compensating for the lost nut.”

Hawke bristled with anger and was about to retort when John suddenly threw his hand up and sent a large biotic blast in front of them. He’d seen something shimmering not five feet in front of Max and had assumed it wasn’t anything good. His assumption turned out to be true as an elf of all things was thrown back by his blast. 

With the loss of surprise, about twelve more elves appeared out of thin air and attacked both John and the others as well as the red templars. Max, Aiden, and Hawke dove into the fray, closely followed by Sten, Blackwall, Sera, and Aveline.

John barely had time to join in before they had taken care of the ambushers. As the rest of the group entered the small clearing of tents, Max wiped the blood of his stilettos in the grass. 

“Were we just attacked by elves?” Max asked no one in particular. 

“It seems this temple of Mythal is not deserted after all.” Solas said. 

Morrigan hummed as she joined them. “Perhaps these creatures are the reason few return from the Arbor Wilds.” She suggested. 

“Well whatever they are, we can’t let them get the drop on us again. Otherwise we’ll be skewered. Thanks for saving my ass, by the way, Shepard.” Max said.

John nodded. “Of course. Josie might get mad at me if I let her boss die.” 

They continued on, fighting small pockets of Corypheus’s forces as they went until they reached another barricade. At this one, Leliana was leading Inquisition forces as they fought both red templars and the mystery elves. Upon seeing her, Aiden broke off at a run, eager to join his second half. 

John had never seen the bard fight before but as he watched her shoot bad guy after bad guy with uncanny aim, he was glad he tried to stay on her good side. She was a killer shot, especially at her vantage point on top of a broken wall. 

When she saw them arrive, she shouted, “Good hunting, Inquisitor! We are keeping them at bay! Follow the river to the temple; Cullen and Duke Gaspard should be waiting for you! Press on, Inquisition!”

John stopped Max before he ran off to join the fight. “We have to get to the temple before Corypheus. A smaller team could get there faster than this small army. I say we take a few friends and leave the rest here to help Leliana set up a foothold, to guard our backs.”

Max nodded in agreement. “Seems like a solid plan.” 

Bull, Solas, Morrigan, and Cassandra joined them as they rushed ahead, leaving everyone else behind to hold the line. John left his squad behind for further help. Besides, he was confident that the worst of the fighting was behind them. After all, any good strategist would fight for the crucial choke points instead of waiting to get surrounded. 

They rounded a corner and were met by two behemoths, giant sized red lyrium creatures that were once templars. Max and the others focused on one while John ran at the second. As a behemoth’s body was almost as sturdy as a tank, to try and peur de it’s body was a fool’s plan. Surprisingly, red lyrium was tough enough so that John’s blades couldn’t even cut through it. To quote Varric, ‘probably because it’s weird magic shit.’

John ran at the behemoth as it raised it’s hulking arm to bring it crashing back down. John jumped out of the way at the last possible second and spikes of lyrium surged out from the ground the behemoth had just struck, forming a half circle around them both. Which would have left John nowhere to turn to had he not been a biotic. 

Using his biotics, he propelled himself up into the air and over the head of the behemoth. It screamed, both in agony and rage as it searched for its prey that was no longer trapped. With its back now turned to him, John leapt onto it, digging his blades into the chinks of the armor around its neck. It screamed in pain as he made an ‘x’ with his blades and cleanly cut its head off, which was one of the only weak points on the behemoth. It toppled to the ground, its head falling down beside its body. John turned to help out the others but there was no need. Max was climbing off the other behemoth’s dead body, grinning happily. He had clearly had the same idea as John. 

“Great minds think alike, right John?” Max said.

Cassandra grunted in disgust and rolled her eyes. “Reckless minds do. You aren’t John so stop trying to mimic him.”

Max chuckled. “Hey now, I can’t have him be the  _ only  _ one showing off.”

Morrigan cleared her throat. “Perhaps we should focus on reaching the temple instead of showing off.”

Solas nodded. “I agree.”

Max groaned. “Fine. You guys sure do know how to take the fun out of everything.”

As they continued on, Bull fell in line with John and snorted. “Personally, I préférée your move. Max is good but he lacks finesse. While you make that move look seamless.”

John smirked. “It’s got to be the biotics, right? They make everything I do look seamless.”

Bull laughed. “Well, yeah. I thought that was obvious.”

 

“You’re sure he’s nearby? You aren’t just pulling my leg?” Kaiden asked Joker as they sat in Normandy's cockpit. The Normandy has been flying over alien lands for the last two days as Miranda’s newly made tracking machine had pinged back the potential location of Shepard. So Normandy had flown towards the signal, which was being received in some kind of enormous forest. To stay on the safe side, they were up above the clouds as Kaiden hadn’t wanted to be seen too early and freak out any life forms below. And if the sensors were telling the truth, there were thousands of people directly below them. Who were, according to the heat signatures, fighting a massive battle. 

Joker raised an eye at him. “Come on, Kaiden. When have I ever lied to you?”

“You don’t want me to answer that.” Scoffed Kaiden.

“Okay, first of all, ouch. And secondly, yeah I wouldn’t want you to answer that either. But I am telling the truth. EDI says she picked up a lot of traces of element zero directly below us, which coincides with Miranda’s tracker so the only logical conclusion is that Shepard is down there. Speaking of the tracker, who’s gonna be the one to tell him he has a tracker in him? It’s not going to be me, I’ll tell you that.”

“It’s my tracker so I’ll tell him.” Miranda said as she joined them. 

Kaiden turned to her, a question on his tongue which Miranda seemed to already know as she answered him before he could ask it. 

“Yes, I’m positive it’s him down there. It can’t be a coincidence that the trackers signal is down there, as well as traces of element zero. Besides, have you ever known the Commander to sit on the sidelines of a fight?”

Kaiden grinned. She made good points. “Well then I suppose we should go say hi. Tell the crew we’re heading down and to get ready for a good old fashioned firefight. I have a feeling we’ll need our guns for this. Oh, and tell Cortez to prep a couple shuttles.”

 

John and the others charged out of the underbrush just in time to run into Cullen, Gaspard, and a small battalion of maybe twenty Inquisition soldiers that were in full retreat. John saw why they were falling back and didn’t blame them. 

They were in a large clearing with a small creak bubbling through the middle. Across the clearing was a giant arch between two giant wolf statues that were made to look like they were guarding the walkway below them. It had to be the temple’s entrance. The only problem was that a huge force of red templars and Venatori was blocking the way in. There had to be at least a few hundred of Corypheus’s soldiers facing them. Far more than what the initial scouts had informed them of. John cursed. The reason why the Inquisition was winning the battle must be because Corypheus had kept most of his forces hidden near the temple. Which spelled out bad news for the Inquisition.

“Inquisitor! I fear we are at a bit of a disadvantage here.” Duke Gaspard said to Max as the Inquisition soldiers stopped running and formed a line of defense on either side of their leader. 

“Corypheus must have held reserves back in case we reached the temple,” Cullen said, out of breath. “They slinked out of the woods on the side and nearly trapped us before I ordered the retreat. I thought it best to fall back to regroup and then make another push.”

Max grit his teeth. “No. If we fall back now then we may not get another chance to end this. We have to get to that temple.”

Bull growled. “I don’t know, Boss. That’s a damn army right there. We have maybe thirty people. It’d be suicide to try to get through them.”

Max turned to John who was already shaking his head. “John, can you…?”

“I’m good, Max. But not  _ that  _ good.”

“Can’t you just throw a barrier up around us so we can get past them safely?” Max asked, growing irritated. 

“Not possible.”

“Why not? You did it when I closed the Breach.” GrowledMax.

“Because,” John stressed. “I might pass out from the strain of keeping a barrier of that size up. And we don’t want to be in the middle of that army when I pass out ‘cuz otherwise, we’re screwed. Plus, when I did it at the Breach, there was only like a dozen people to protect. If I did it now, I’d have to keep the barrier over thirty people as hundreds of other people try and break it. It’s simply not possible, Max.”

Max frowned and cursed. “Great. So what we need now is a miracle. And unlike me, those don’t just fall out of the freaking sky.”

John began to wrack his brain, trying to think of a way to get past the army of hostiles without sacrificing the lives of all those present, but he had nothing. He could keep a barrier over a small number of them but that would doom the rest to death and he wasn’t about to do that. But if they didn’t do something now then Corypheus would get too far ahead. For all they knew, the bastard could be staring at the eluvian as they stood there facing off his forces. 

John clenched his fists angrily.  _ Damnit. Why am I always getting into these impossible situations with impossible decisions! _

But just then, John could faintly hear a familiar sound on the wind. A sound that he would never forget as long as he lived. A sound that had meant relief and home for years. A sound that had always given him hope. A sound that he thought he would never hear again: the sound of the Normandy in flight. Which could only mean that what he had seen in the Fade hadn’t been his imagination. His crew had found him. 

John looked to the sky just as his ship swooped down through the clouds and hovered above them, the trees swaying violently from the wind the Normandy generated. As he watched, the shuttle bay door slid open and the two Kodiak shuttles flew out. With the arrival of the Normandy, Corypheus’s forces were in disarray as no one knew what the mysterious giant object was, let alone knew where it had come from. 

The Inquisition soldiers too, were equally alarmed by the sudden pretense of the big ship. 

“What in Andraste’s sweaty armpits is that thing?” Bull shouted as Max stared in shock. Cassandra shook her head in amazement as Solas and Morrigan both backed up, surprised beyond belief.

A grin splitting his features, John stepped over and slapped Max on his back cheerfully. “You say we need a miracle? Well, how about a crew of professionals instead?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh you all know how I love my cliffhangers:) The Normandy crew has finally arrived!! Man I hope I did this moment justice. I tend to build up stuff too much haha but I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! And are also excited for the next one;) Until then!


	70. The Normandy Enters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew of the Normandy make their debut in Thedas. John kicks ass once he has his things back. And Bull makes a funny joke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sorry for the wait! But I think it’ll have been worth it! So enjoy a longer than usual chapter full of fighting. See if you can spot a couple winks/nods/easter eggs sprinkled throughout this chapter;)

CHAPTER SEVENTY ONE

 

Max could only stare in amazement as the giant metal thing in the sky hovered above everyone, sending twigs and leaves swirling through the air from the wind it generated. The two smaller metal things picked up speed as they flew down from the larger metal thing. He’d seen some crazy things in the time since Haven, giant spiders in the physical Fade, giant holes in the sky, a dragon fighting a giant, but he’d never seen anything like the giant metal thing in the sky. 

It was almost cylindrical, with two long ends sticking out from either side of the main body. On each end were two claw looking things that seemed to be what was keeping it in the air. At its head were two small pointy protrusions, jutting out from the front like horns. It’s body was a blend of blue and white,  with the sunlight reflecting off it. It made a low hum as it hovered above them like a bird would hover over prey. On the sides was a strange symbol of an arrow with several stars underneath it. Beside the symbols were markings but Max couldn’t quite make out what they said. 

Max tore his gaze away from whatever it was, and looked at John questioningly, who seemed extatique that the flying thing was there. “John, what is…”

John grinned at him, giddy with excitement. “Don’t worry, Max. Backup has arrived.”

“What do you mean?” 

John just winked at him and calmly walked out to the middle of the clearing and waited for the two smaller things to reach him. By this time, Corypheus’s forces had calmed down and were now watching both John, and the two two things flying down. Both were identical. They were square in shape with a similar color scheme to the larger one and their backs appeared looser. And just like the bigger one, they both had that strange arrow symbol on the sides. As Max watched, they landed beside John. 

“Boss.” Bull warned as Liara, Grunt, and Garrus all ran up from behind them, each with big grins plastered on their faces. 

“Now what?” Max asked the three of them. “Why are you three here?”

“We heard the Normandy and came running. Don’t worry, the others are doing fine.” Liara answered him before running to join John by the smaller flying things with Grunt. 

Max choked. “Wait,  _ that  _ thing is John’s ship? That Normandy?”

Garrus chuckled. “Yup. She’s a beautiful sight, isn’t she?” He said before joining the others. 

Bull whistled. “That’s John’s flying ship? Hot damn, it’s real!”

Max blinked. This was all too much. 

He turned back towards John just in time to see the sides of the smaller flying ships open up. And out poured a horde of people and creatures. 

The first to jump down from the smaller ship closest to John was some sort of creature wearing an odd helmet with a circle where it’s mouth was. Obviously female, she had purple and black armor and a hood over its head. Only her eyes could faintly be seen from behind the helmet. And her legs were bent sort of like Garrus’s were. She held a big weapon in her hands that was similar to Grunt’s. A shotgun, he called it. The moment she touched the ground, she hurried over to John and hugged him before making room for the others that followed her. 

The next to jump out must have been a Krogan like Grunt, except older. His armor was red and a lot more battle torn than Grunt’s. His frontal plating was also red and he had a massive scar across the right side of his face. Like the purple woman, this Krogan also had a shotgun looking weapon. 

The next was a female human with tattoos covering her entire body. She wore camouflaged pants, but only a white bra and a small, dark leather coat overtop above her waist. Her head was shaved aside from a short ponytail. She had a smaller pistol and she turned towards Corypheus’s forces eagerly. 

Behind her was a man who also held a pistol in his hands. He wore dark armor with shoulder pads. He had two guns. Stubble covered his face and his hair was cut short. He grinned at John before squatting down beside the ship, facing Corypheus’s army. 

The person after him was another Asari that looked a lot like Liara. She wore bright red armor that exposed her neck and chest. A small crown looking thing laid atop her brow. She held a gun similar to that of Garrus’s Avenger. She strode out of the ship gracefully, like a queen. 

Another one to come out of the smaller ships was a woman with long black hair that came down almost past her shoulders. She wore a skin tight, white suit that hugged her curves which matched Isabela’s even. She too, had a pistol, except hers was a tad larger than Liara’s. She nodded politely to John as she exited the ship. 

At her side was another woman, donned in a big cowl that hid all but her chin which had a small marking on it. She was skinny and energetic, constantly fidgeting. She had a gun Max had never seen before at her side, smaller than a shotgun but larger than a pistol. She gave a playful salute to John before making room for the others that followed. 

The next person was definitely not a person. It wore red tinted armor and had arms and legs like a person, but other than that, it was insect-like in appearance. It’s head was wide and curved slightly. Four yellow eyes perched on its face, each one looking this way and that. It’s mouth was just a thin slip above it’s chin. It carried a strange gun in its three fingered hands. 

Behind it, was what looked like a woman for all intents and purposes, minus the fact that she had silver metallic looking skin and wasn’t wearing any clothes. Her hair was curved around her head, unmoving. An orange visor hung down in front of her eyes and she walked with a weird gait. A pistol was at her side. 

Next, was another human. He had on heavy looking blue armor that made his body look even bulkier. He had short hair with the sides trimmed and a light beard. He gave a loud whoop as he exited the ship. 

A man wearing yellow and white armor stepped out with him. A huge silver shoulder pad was on his right shoulder and he had a big silver belt to match. The right side of his face was scarred and his eyes were multicolored. His hair was grey and fading from age. He had a different kind of symbol on one of his arms. He sneered at John like he was chiding a child. 

The last person to leave the ships was a man with jet black hair and stubble. His blue armor looked sort of like John’s N7 armor, minus the N7 symbols. Around his waist was a belt with what looked to be grenades attached to them. He too, carried an Avenger. He went right up to John and shook his hands. 

By this time, Max was thoroughly lost. He’d instantly lost control of the situation the moment John’s ship had appeared. But with the arrival of the Normandy, John had lost all sense of worry despite being racked with worry mere minutes before. In fact, he didn’t seem the least bit concerned that the enemy forces vastly outnumbered the Inquisition’s at the moment. So judging that John knew something he didn’t, Max was content to leave the ensuing battle in his biotic hands. 

John turned back to Max and gave him a thumbs up. “We’ll handle these dirtbags! You go find that eluvian!” He said before facing Corypheus’s forces, who had gotten pissed off by the lack of fighting. They had slowly started to move forward, intent on overwhelming John and the others by sheer numbers. John heard Max order the Inquisition to stand ready, but there was really no need for the Inquisition to get involved now that his crew was here. 

John looked around at his squad, those that had risked their lives and crossed through space and the Fade to reach him. His entire squad was there by his side once more: Tali, Kaiden, Samara, Garrus, Kasumi, Jack, Wrex, Miranda, James, Grunt, EDI, Javik, Liara, Jacob, and Zaeed. The dream team, as he once called them. 

He faced the enemy army as it slowly spread out around them. John couldn’t help but bristle in a mix of anticipation and excitement. He cupped his hands to his mouth and shouted, “Ohh, you’re all super fucked now!” Even as he said this, everyone around him readied their weapons for battle. They all knew what was coming. They’d been in enough firefights with John to know when he was about to let loose. There would be time for the reunions later, after the bad guys had been dealt with.

Kaiden, James, Zaeed, Garrus, and Javik all raised their rifles. EDI, Jacob, and Kasumi locked and loaded their heavy pistols and moved behind those with assault rifles and shotguns. Wrex ans Grunt were raring to go, desperate for the chance to wreak some havoc. Samara, Jack, Liara, and Miranda pulsated with biotic energy, ready to start. With one hand, Tali raised her shotgun and with the other, took another shotgun and a submachine gun off her back, and stepped up to John with them.

John looked down at the two guns and choked. They were his. His Eviscerator and his Hurricane. He thought they were lost forever or damaged beyond repair, but somehow, both seemed to be in good shape aside from a few more scratches than before the Crucible. He never thought he would see them again. Then again, he hadn’t thought he’d see all of his friends again either and here they all were. 

From behind her helmet, John could tell Tali was smiling at him as she handed him his guns along with extra rounds. “I believe these are yours, Shepard.”

John held his guns in his hands and grinned like a child getting a present on their birthday. Then he attached his Hurricane to his waist and loaded the Eviscerator before turning towards Corypheus’s army, which having closed in enough, had started to slowly jog towards the smaller group of Inquisition soldiers and new arrivals. With his shotgun in one hand and his other flaring up with his biotics, he smiled. “Alright, Normandy! Let’s kick some ass!” He shouted. 

And with that, he unleashed his squad on Corypheus’s army of red templars and Venatori. 

John snickered as the sound of fifteen guns going off all at once echoed throughout the entire Wilds. He almost felt bad for the bad guys this time. What were swords and a few fireballs going to do against bullets, grenades, Omni tools, and biotics? Not much.

Within moments, at least twenty hostiles were dead. The rest broke off into a full on charge. John snickered again.  _ They might as well be charging towards their deaths, the idiots. _

“Let ‘em have it!” He yelled loud enough so that his squad could hear him over the sound of gunfire. Which was all they needed to  _ really  _ cut loose. 

In one smooth motion, rather than get surrounded and overwhelmed, ran at the attacking force. It would be easier this way as they wouldn’t have to worry about getting in each other’s way. 

John gave himself a moment to watch the squad back in action again before joining them himself. 

Samara and Jack both crashed into the army, sending dozens flying into the air with two large biotic blasts. They ripped apart red templars and Venatori alike. Grunt and Wrex made a beeline for several behemoths, plowing through anyone in their way. Wrex blasted one behemoth’s head clean off with his Claymore before turning and grabbing the big hand of another and wrestling with it. Grunt simply tackled another to the ground and exploded it’s chest with a shot. Kaiden fired round after round into the masses, cutting down a group of Venatori foot soldiers. James fired off a massive concussive shot that tore through old fashioned metal shields. Miranda sent a couple red templar horrors flying with a swish of her hand and with the other hand, shot an enemy archer in the face. Garrus lobbed a grenade out which exploded and took out a big group of Venatori mages. Kasumi did that cloaking thing she always likes doing and running around, dropping flashbang grenades. Javik threw down a dark channel, plaguing a number of foot soldiers while laughing and calling them primitives. EDI incinerated several mages who had been preparing to cast some spells, then she punched a red templar lieutenant, breaking his neck. Jacob and Zaeed went back to back and blasted anything in front of them with Zaeed shouting, “Come get some you goddamn ugly bastards!” Liara threw up singularities right and left, trapping hostiles so Tali could shoot them down. John couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride as he watched his friends mow down Corypheus’s forces with ease. Then again, they’d fought Reapers so this was child’s play. 

He shrugged, turned towards the main bulk of the army, and vanished in the blink of an eye with a charge. Only to reappear in the middle of the rushing army, crashing into an unfortunate soldier. As soon as he landed, he shot the man in the chest before leaping up and coming back down with a massive nova, the blast exploding outwards at least thirty feet and killing a large number of enemy soldiers. He could have done better but he didn’t want to show off  _ too  _ much. He looked over his shoulder to see Cullen organizing the Inquisition soldiers. They would be on the outside of the battle in order to take out any stragglers. Which was just as well. John didn’t want any accidental mixups. 

He turned back to the recovering masses of enemies. The ones quickest to recover, rushed at him. A soldier slashed at him as he sidestepped and shot the man in the gut. He swung around and shot another in the face before jumping back and reloading. He raised his shotgun to knock a horror off balance, then shot its arm clean off. Extending his own arm out, he shot down a shadow trying to get in close. On his other hand, his Omni blade came out just in time to cut through a sword and stab its owner. He dodged an incoming strike from a soldier with a heavy shield, then sent him flying with a biotic slam. Through the fighting haze, John saw Max and the others skirt around the side of the battle, heading towards the big elven temple on the far side of the clearing. John saw Max pointing around him and without looking, John brought his gun behind his back and shot the Venatori prowler in the leg. John cursed; he’d been aiming for the stalker’s chest. He turned around and sliced the prowler’s neck open. 

By this time, he was thoroughly covered in blood. A pool of blood was forming around him, oozing out of the killed soldiers at his feet. The blood dripping off his blade hissed from its heat. Valor was saying something along the lines of approval but John shook his head. “I’m a little busy right now, Valor.” He said before charging off at two behemoths that were heading for one of the Kodiaks. He didn’t want them to be damaged, otherwise Cortez would kill him. As he crashed into one of  the behemoths, he chuckled. What did it mean when even his pilot would kill him over an inconvenience of a scratched Kodiak? He grunted as he took off the behemoth’s leg, sending it toppling.  _ That probably just means that even my shuttle pilot is crazy.  _

Suddenly, Jack crashed into the second behemoth and practically ripped it to shreds with her biotics. “This is fucking great, Shepard! Not even five minutes after finding you and we’re already killing shit; it’s great!”

John laughed. “I missed you too!” He shouted. Then he was off again, hurtling through the army, shooting and slicing as he went. He picked up seven soldiers and tossed them over to the two Krogan who made short work of them. Then he charged into a group of Venatori mages. He cut off the arms of one mage and a small geyser of blood sprang out from the wounds as the man screamed in agony before John mercifully separated his body from his body. Twisting, he shot another in the side of the head, his brains shooting out from the other side. Then he sent another mage flying back with a biotic blast before the mage could finish casting. Suddenly, he felt something stroke his back. His shields absorbed most of the hit but he still grunted in pain, as if someone had punched him. John turned around and frowned at the mage that had just hit him with his staff. “Come on, man.” John said, flicking his wrist and sending the mage up into the air a good twenty feet. What goes up has to come back down and when the mage did, he fell feet first and his legs simply crunched when they hit the ground. 

John took a second to look around. By this time, about half of Corypheus’s forces had been incapacitated or killed. The other half was a mix of people desperately trying to kill his squad with no luck, and people too scared to really do anything but attempt to flee into the Inquisition’s soldiers skirting around on the outskirts of the battle. More and more of the enemy however, was realizing that their only hope of surviving was to make it past the Inquisition instead of the unstoppable newcomers. Many were rallying their comrades to rush the thin Inquisition line and make a mad dash away from the rest of the fighting. And if that happened, then the few Inquisition soldiers wouldn’t stand a chance against the still larger force. 

Thinking quickly, John charged over to where EDI was taking on some horrors. He helped her kill them then shouted, “Patch me through to everyone!” He ordered. 

EDI blinked in response as she connected him with the squad’s frequency again then nodded when she had finished. John nodded his thanks.

“Everyone! Help the soldiers in green before they get overwhelmed!” John ordered over the comm, loving the fact that he didn’t need to scream in order to be heard during a battle for once.

As soon as the squad heard him, they simultaneously started to move towards the edges of the battle, keeping the enemy in a kill circle as they moved in line with each other. Once they had made a rough circle around the force of about a hundred or so enemy soldiers, the soldiers realized what they were doing and panicked. They knew they were now in a kill zone, but before they could scatter or attack, John was in the middle of them. 

John yelled as he exerted a huge biotic blast around him, killing at least sixty of the confined enemy soldiers and leaving the rest in small pockets of survivors. Who didn’t survive much longer as John threw up a biotic field around him to protect himself from the onslaught of bullets that rained down around him, slaughtering the remaining red templars and Venatori. As the last of the bastards fell, his squad and the Inquisition soldiers joined him. The Inquisition soldiers stared in amazement at John and his squad. 

John wiped some blood splatter off his shotgun and whistled. “Well, that was fun.”

Over the comm, John heard Joker say, “Are you all done yet? I’m getting bored up here.”

James coughed and patted John on the back, nodding towards the surrounding woods. More red templars and Venatori were creeping out of the undergrowth. John moaned. “There’s  _ more  _ of them?”

Grunt and Wrex both growled. “There’s more of them?” Wrex said excitedly. 

Talk snickered. “Do they not see what we did to their buddies?”

Jacob laughed, reloading his gun. “They must have a death wish.”

Kaiden frowned, cocking his head to the side as if he was listening to something. “Is that...the sound of wings flapping?”

John sighed tiredly. “Son of a bitch. The damn thing is back.”

“What thing?” Kasumi asked. 

“A very big thing.” John said. Then over the comm, he said, “Joker, get rea—.”

“Is that a  _ dragon _ ?! What the fuck; that’s awesome!” Jack shouted as Corypheus’s pet dragon flew into sight. The Normandy swung to face it but it just flew past it, heading in the direction of the temple. 

“What the shit!” Joker shouted over the comm. 

John cursed. If the dragon didn’t pay any mind to the Normandy then it must have another target. And the only target worth getting in the direction of the temple was Max and the others, which meant they were about to be in a shit ton of trouble. 

“Joker, shoot that damn thing out of the sky now!”

The Normandy turned around and gave chase while John and his squad turned back towards the attacking force of red templar and Venatori reserves. “Let’s kill these annoying bastards.” 

John rolled his shoulders and charged. 

 

“I hear fighting ahead.” Morrigan said as Max and the others crept through the thin hall leading to the temple. 

“Yeah, no shit. And fighting behind us.” Bull scoffed.

“Did you see how strong John’s friends are? Especially the man in the blue armor.” Cassandra said.

Max scowled. “I’m right here, you know.”

Cassandra smiled, pleased with herself for getting the reaction she had wanted. 

“Can we perhaps focus on the task at hand? We can talk about John’s allies after we’ve stopped Corypheus.” Morrigan snapped. 

They exited the hallway and stepped out into an enormous open clearing. On the other side of a long bridge was a huge towering temple built into several of the biggest trees Max had ever seen. Around the temple was a sheer cliff face drop with waterfalls pouring down the sides. At the bridge were two ancient pillars and on either side of the pillars was a small group of elves and Corypheus with a group of Venatori agents along with a single Warden mage. 

Max and the others crept up to a railing looking down at the bridge where the elves stared down Corypheus and Calpernia. The leader of the elves stood defying Corypheus from the other side of the pillars. “Na melana sur, banallen!” The elf shouted. 

Calpernia sneered. “The wretch mocks you, master.”

Corypheus stepped forward. These are but remnants. They will not keep us from the Well of Sorrows.”

Max frowned and looked sidelong at Morrigan. “Well of Sorrows?” He whispered. She shrugged.

Corypheus stepped towards the elf who stood his ground at the edge of the pillars. “Be honored!” Corypheus yelled. “Witness death at the hands of a new god!” He said before suddenly grabbing the head of the elf and lifting him up in the air. The pillars reacted to Corypheus passing them and violent lights shone out from them. Corypheus shouted as the pillars exploded in a blinding flash, vaporizing him on the spot. The blast knocked Max and the others off their feet. The elves closest to the blast, as well as the Warden mage, weren’t so lucky. And yet, when Max got up, he could see Calpernia and the Venatori agents making their way across the bridge. By the time Max reached the site of the explosion, Calpernia was already passing through a large gate and into the temple. 

Max was about to start running after them when he heard a gurgling sound. He turned around and cringed. The body of the dead Warden was sitting upright, twitching unnaturally. Suddenly, it spat out a bunch of blood. Max watched on with horror as the corpse slowly began to morph. A long crooked arm scrunched out from the arm of the warden, followed by the start of the familiar looking body of Corypheus. 

Morrigan covered her mouth. “It cannot be.”

Corypheus’s newly forming body wrenched back and roared. The roar turned into the roar of his dragon and Max could hear the sound of wings on the wind. 

“Across the bridge. Now!” He yelled as the group spun around and ran with all their might towards the gates to the temple. About halfway, Max glanced over his shoulder to see the Archdemon fly over the tree line. They weren’t going to make it. 

And then the Normandy appeared behind the dragon. With the dragon so focused on the five small people running across the bridge, it didn’t pay any attention to the threat behind it. 

The Normandy charged some kind of weapon and within moments, shot some massive energy at the dragon, just narrowly clipping its right wing. But it was enough to knock the dragon out of the sky. It fell past the side of the bridge and into the ravine. Only it quickly recovered and flew back up. 

As Max leaped into the temple, he spun around and helped the others close the gate behind them just in time for the dragon to smash into the closed gate. The gate was held together by magic but the force of the blow was enough to sweep Max off his feet for the second time that day. 

Groaning, he took hold of Bull’s hand as the Qunari heaved him back up. “Remind me later to thank whoever is making that ship fly.” 

Bull grinned. “Hey, Boss. Remember to thank whoever is making that ship fly.”

Max rolled his eyes as Cassandra chuckled. When he stared at her, she smiled warmly at him. “What? That was funny.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I love it when John lets loose. I love it even more when the Normandy crew shows off. How did you like this chapter? I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Until next time;)


	71. Clean Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and the others delve deeper into the temple while John and his squad continue to fight, with some welcome backup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter is little jumpy but I’m trying to move the Arbor Wilds along so bear with me:)

CHAPTER SEVENTY TWO

 

Max whistled, impressed by the site laid out before him. They had walked through several dark halls until stumbling out into yet another clearing. Small trees and brightly colored flowers littered the entire area but they were definitely in an elven temple. On the far side of the clearing was another large sealed door, much like the one at the entrance. Walkways overlooked the clearing from both sides and in the middle of the area was another odd pillar, though this one didn’t look dangerous. A few birds flew off cawing when they arrived, startled by their sudden appearance. When the group caught their breath, Morrigan nodded in approval. 

“At last,” she said. “Mythal’s sanctum. Let us proceed before Corypheus interferes.”

Cassandra turned to the witch, crossing her arms and giving her an accusing look. “You said Corypheus wanted an eluvian, but he mentioned a ‘Well of Sorrows.’ Which is right?”

Morrigan frowned and scratched her head. “I...am uncertain of what he referred to.”

Max’s right eye twitched. “You’re not certain? You said you  _ knew  _ what he was looking for!”

“Confidence can carry one only so far, it seems.” Scoffed Solas.

Morrigan scowled. “I suspected, I did not know. I never said I knew for a fact.” When Max merely squinted his eyes at her, she cursed under her breath. “Yes, I was wrong! Does that please you?” 

Max smirked. “A little, bit. Yeah.”

The mage shook her head in annoyance. “Whatever the Well of Sorrows might be, Corypheus seeks it, and thus you must keep it from his grasp.”

Bull cleared his throat, gesturing to the big elven doors. “Speaking of which, we should probably find this Well before Corypheus’s people do.”

Max nodded. “Good point. Let’s get to it then.” 

The five of them began walking towards the doors, taking in the sights along the way. As they walked, Max sighed and looked at Morrigan. He figured if anyone might know the answer to the thought that had just popped into his head, it’d be her. 

“What I want to know is how Corypheus returned to life. We saw him die. Which means he’s come back to life twice now, if you believe that Hawke killed him several years ago as well.”

Morrigan nodded. “And his life force passes to any blighted creature, darkspawn or Warden, I’d wager.”

Solas frowned. “Then Corypheus cannot die. Destroy his body and he will assume another.” The elf said worriedly. 

“We’ll find a way to make sure he stays dead after we’re done here.” Max said, full of determination. 

“Yes,” Cassandra agreed. “First we must stop him here and then we can kill him.”

Morrigan meanwhile, was rubbing her chin, almost lost in thought. “‘Tis strange. Archdemons possess the same ability, and still the Grey Wardens are able to slay them. Yet Corypheus they locked away. Perhaps they knew he could do this...but not how.”

“Think Aiden might know?” Max asked.

Morrigan laughed as they reached the steps before the door. “Aiden? Aiden barely knows more than a Warden rookie about these things.”

Bull grunted. “Wasn’t Aiden the leader of the Wardens in Ferelden for a time? You don’t think he’d learn some stuff being that high ranked then?” 

Morrigan shook her head, smiling. “Not even a little bit. Aiden was more concerned with fighting the darkspawn than learning about them during his time in Amaranthine. And if you want to know more, ask him and not me. I know next to nothing about his time in that city. He seldom speaks about it. The only people I know of that knows more, are Leliana and Oghren. Now come, we have a Well to find.”

Max stepped up to the magically sealed door and took one look at it before coming to the conclusion that there was no way they were ever going to get through it without some kind of help. He blinked. “Okay so that’s not going to happen. Any ideas?”

Bull pursed his lips. “Find something to slip under it?”

Max stared blankly at the Qunari who shrugged. “What? That usually works.”

Solas snickered. “Against magically sealed doors of ancient elven origin?”

Bull growled and moved away. “Sorry for being the only one with an idea then. Damn.”

 

“What the shit, guys! I just chased a dragon and shot it down! I’m a total badass!” Joker shouted gleefully over the comm. “Granted, it flew off after I shot it, but still. That was epic!”

“Yes, yes. We’re all happy for you, Joker. Now can you tell me what happened to those five people I told you about?” John said as he jumped back, out of the way of a shadow’s attack. Blasted thing had managed to get behind him and if Jacob hadn’t warned him, the shadow might have gotten a good blow in. He blocked the shadow’s next attack, cutting through its spiked arm as he did so. 

“Oh, yeah. They made it into a big building with a door that shut behind them. Thing must have been made of steel or something because it didn’t budge when the dragon crashed into it.” Joker said.

John sighed in relief. Max had made it inside the temple. John hoped Max would reach the eluvian in time. But it was up to him and his squad to make sure Max didn’t have to worry about being flanked. All they had to do was defeat Corypheus’s army in the meantime. 

John spun to his right and shot a soldier in the arm, taking it clean off. Then he jumped up and when he hit the ground, he set off another biotic blast that swept back a group of hostiles. When the group all fell backwards several feet away, John laughed. Despite the stakes, the day so far had been a good one. A good firefight to keep his skills sharp and the cavalry had arrived. Plus, Valor had barely bothered him at all, which was a welcome change. It was still odd having someone backseat his head like that, but at least the spirit had learned by now not to pester him too much. 

Though he did wish Corypheus’s forces would just give up. He was starting to get dangerously low on ammo. Not that it mattered. 

His squad, however, was having the time of their life. For them, killing soldiers and weirdos with bows and swords was a piece of cake. It was way easier than killing Reaper troops, that was sure. Especially since these soldiers didn’t have guns or biotics, or even decent technology. It was like pitting an Asari commando against a pyjak. John almost felt bad for the Vints and former templars. 

He tossed a few more mages up in the air and Wrex, who was fighting close by, shot them all down. 

“So this is the kind of bad guys you’ve been fighting in this world, eh Shepard?” Wrex shouted at him as he plowed through a small group of soldiers with shields. “I kind of wish I had joined Liara and gotten here earlier then. This is fun!”

John rolled his eyes and then dropped to the ground, dodging a forward lunge from a Venatori guard. Thrusting upward, he sank an Omni blade into the man’s side as he stood. The man fell and John turned to face the next adversary to take the man’s place. He sidestepped a vertical strike from a red templar. As he did so, he stumbled over the body of one of the many fallen soldiers around him. He cursed as he hurried to regain his footing. Something as stupid as tripping was not going to get him killed. But then his attacker fell with a hole in his chest. 

John looked around and nodded his thanks to Miranda, who had noticed his falter. She grinned at him before turning her attention back to the battle. 

It was then that John heard Samara shout, “Enemy grenade!” 

And instead of ducking for some kind of cover like the rest of his squad, John merely smiled. The only person he knew of in Thedas to use anything like a grenade, was Hawke. Which meant that the Inquisition’s elite had arrived. 

He looked to where Samara and Tali were running away from. Seconds later, the ‘grenade’ exploded and froze a big group of horrors. Thinking quickly, John warned everyone over the comm that the newcomers were allies.”

Then he heard a familiar voice shout over the sounds of battle. “Let’s go get some!” 

He faced the direction the voice came from just in time to see Hawke, joined by the other Inquisition elite as well as more Inquisition soldiers, flood out from the woods and join the battle. With addition of Inquisition soldiers and the elite, the two opposing sides were now more or less evenly numbered. Aiden, who was leading the charge with Hawke and Cassandra, shouted, “Help John’s weird friends from space!” John would later learn that Cullen had sent out a runner to get help. The runner had explained the situation to Aiden and the others who had hurried to reach the fight in time. If only they had known that John and his squad were never in danger of being overwhelmed then they might have saved themselves the run. 

Grinning, John looked around at the Venatori and red templars still alive.  _ Now it’s just cleanup.  _

 

An explosion rocked the temple as Max and the others ran into an ambush just on the other side of the big door. Which was just great considering that they had just solved another annoying elven riddle just to open the blasted door. They had ran into yet another large clearing. On the far side was a balcony where the explosion had gone off at the expense of Calpernia who jumped into the hole it had created as Max stepped through the door. With her parting words, she ordered the group of Venatori staying behind not to let the Inquisition pass. 

Max cursed as he ran at the soldier closest to him. “Can’t we have one day where we aren’t ambushed by idiotic cultists?” 

“We’d be out of a job if that happened!” Bull yelled as he swung his battle axe into a Venatori soldiers side. Solas hurried to put a barrier over the group and set about flinging fireballs at the oncoming soldiers while Morrigan brought lighting down onto them. 

Max parried a blow from another soldier and pushing the soldier back, he kicked the legs out from under him before stabbing him quickly. He turned to his right only to jump away, as a big brute of a guard was almost on top of him. He was about to try and dart behind the man when Cassandra stepped in between them. She bashed into the soldier’s shield with such a force that he staggered a little. It was all Cassandra needed. Her sword slipped out from behind her shield and pierced the man’s neck. The man dropped his weapons and grabbed at his neck, but the damage had already been dealt. He soon fell facedown in the dirt, still clutching his neck. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Max saw a sudden bright orange light heading their way. Cursing, he dove at Cassandra, knocking her down just in time for a ball of fire to fly over their heads and erupt upon impact with the wall. Max landed on top of the Seeker, who gave an annoyed grunt when they hit the ground. She glared up at him. “You only did that because you wanted to be on top of me.”

Max grinned. “What can I say? I like this position.”

Cassandra rolled her eyes and shoved him away. “Get off.”

Max was deprived from saying another comment as they were rushed from all sides  by three more soldiers. Max and Cassandra both jumped up and stood back to back, guarding each other’s flank. Max faced two of the soldiers. One fell before he reached him, suddenly being electrocuted by Morrigan. Max didn’t have time to thank her as the other soldier reached him, jumping in close with a forward thrust. Max moved to the left just enough in order to catch the sword in between his stilettos before the sword could strike Cassandra behind him. Wrenching the sword from the soldier’s grasp, he sank one of his blades into the man’s exposed side. The man jumped back, carrying Max’s stiletto with him. The man pulled the blade out of his side, howling in pain as he did so. Then the man rushed Max with a flurry of attacks that only a desperate and dying man could muster up. Max could just barely block the assault. But the soldier’s stamina was drastically declining as he continued to lose blood. Max simply waited until the other man slipped up and left himself open. Max killed him quickly, sinking his other dagger into the man’s chest. As the man collapsed, Max steeled himself for the next fight, but there was no need as Cassandra had already killed her assailant and Bull was finishing off the last of the Venatori soldiers, crushing a mage’s head with his axe. 

Max retrieved his other stiletto and nodded towards the hole Calpernia had jumped into. “Come on! We can still catch them!” He yelled as the group ran up the steps and made their way to the smoldering hole. As they drew closer, Morrigan suddenly pulled ahead and blocked the path. “Hold a moment!” 

Max came to a halt as he almost crashed into her. “What is it?” He asked, mildly annoyed. 

“While they foolishly rush ahead, this leads to our true destination,” Morrigan said, gesturing to the large sealed door behind them. “We should walk the petitioner’s path, as before.”

Bull scowled impatiently. “You forget that army fighting for us out there? Longer we play around, the more Inquisition soldiers die. There’s a hole—jump in.”

Solas nodded. “In this case, I must agree with the witch. This is ancient ground, deserving of our respect.”

Cassandra grunted. “I’m not sure what to make of any of this, but I fear our soldier’s deaths even with Shepard and his squad helping.”

Morrigan blinked, ignoring their comments and instead, turning to Max. “You see the urgency. We cannot find the Well of Sorrows unprepared. We have to reach it and this is our best chance at doing so.”

Max furrowed his brow and crossed his arms. “You’re very eager to reach our destination. A little  _ too  _ eager.”

Morrigan scowled. “Are we not all eager to stop Corypheus from achieving his mad plan?”

“It sounds like what you want is that well.” 

Morrigan sighed and walked towards the door. Max followed her. “There is...a danger to the natural order. Legends walked Thedas once, things of might and wonder. Their passing has left us all the lesser. Corypheus would squander the ancient power of the Well. I would have it restored.”

Max snorted. “You barely know what the Well of Sorrows is, but you want to restore it? You don’t think the ‘Sorrows’ part is telling you anything?”

Without hesitation, Morrigan nodded. “Yes! Is Thedas so full of wonders that we should leave them to die one by one? Mankind blunders through the world, crushing what it does not understand: elves, dragons, magic...the list is endless. We must stem the tide or be left with nothing more than the mundane. This I know to be true,” She paused for a moment. “I read more in the first chamber than I revealed.”

Bull chuckled. “No shit.”

Morrigan’s eyes twitched. “It said a great boon is given to those that use the Well of Sorrows...but at a terrible price. It implied the loss of something personal for duty’s sake. Yet for those who served at this temple, a worthwhile trade.”

Max sighed tiredly. “Perfect. So what sort of curse should we brace ourselves for if we use the Well?”

Morrigan shrugged. “‘Twould be easier by far to advise you of a curse. This price is not so well defined. My priority is your cause of course, but if the opportunity arises to save the Well, I am willing to pay the cost.”

“And gain what?”

She smiled. “That is what we must discover. The rituals may point the way.”

Max scratched his chin. “Fine. I’m sure Shep can handle fighting off an army. He’s done it before or so he’s told me.”

Cassandra groaned. “Don’t call him Shep. You haven’t gained the right to call John that.”

Max chuckled. “And you have?”

Cassandra held her head up high. “That’s none of your concern.”

Max laughed. “Uh huh. You haven’t ‘gained the right’ either.”

“Yes I have.”

“I thought it was none of my concern?”

“Well I changed my mind.”

“Just to spite me? Aww, Seeker, you do care.”

“Shut up.”

“No.”

As the two continued going back and forth, Solas, Bull, and Morrigan moved off to solve more of the temple’s riddles. As the three walked off, Solas looked back at Max and Cassandra who were now oblivious to everything except each other. The elf snickered quietly. “They sure do bicker like as if they were married.”

Morrigan smiled. The back and forth reminded her of her and Alistair, except with less cursing. 

Bull looked down at Morrigan. “Really think doing these floor riddle things will get us through that door?”

Morrigan nodded. “I’m reasonably sure. It worked for the other door.”

Bull groaned. “If spikes shoot out from the tiles and impale us all, I’m blaming you.”

The mage shrugged. “Fair enough.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Who’s excited to eventually see the Normandy crew fully interact with the Thedas group of oddballs? I already have some good ideas on that ;)   
> Next chapter will (hopefully) be longer and maybe finish up the Arbor Wilds or at least get super close to finishing.   
> Until next time!


	72. Corypheus, Meet Shuttle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden takes a ride in a flying ship and Max has a witch swim in ancient elven bath water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty I apologize for the delay everyone! It took longer to write this chapter than usual, mainly because I wanted to figure out a way to wrap up the Arbor Wilds without spending forever on it. Finally I ended up just going with it and skipping a few scenes (I couldn’t wait until the next chapter haha)

CHAPTER SEVENTY THREE

 

Aiden sighed tiredly, leaning on one of his swords which he had planted into the dirt moments before. With the last of the Venatori and red templars at the temple gates being killed or run off by Inquisition forces and their allies, there was time to catch his breath. With the arrival of the Inquisition’s elite, the few remaining enemies either went down fighting or fled the battle. Which was all well and good, but Aiden had just sprinted to the battle, fighting his way to the temple only to find that Shepard and Cullen had just about wrapped things up. And if he had known the rest of John’s comrades from space had shown up to help, he definitely wouldn’t have pushed everyone to get there as fast as they did. 

He took a long breath, determined to recover his breath. He hadn’t fought like that in a long time. Even Adamant was easier than the battles fought in the Wilds. Mainly because there hadn’t been as many Wardens as there were Venatori and crazed templars. And even though it had been a long tough day, Aiden couldn’t deny how fun it was. 

As the Inquisition forces regrouped, John began introducing all of his squadmates to everyone else, who were eager to meet more ‘space people.’ Aiden, for his part, stayed back a ways from the group, looking up at the flying ship. He didn’t really see the point in doing introductions now in the middle of a battle. 

“Reminds you of the old days, doesn’t it?” Leliana asked as she moved to stand beside him. 

Aiden smiled. “There were considerably less flying ships and people from other worlds to deal with in the old days as I recall.”

Leliana waved his comment away. “Details, details. We are still surrounded by capable people all fighting for a good cause. And all the capable people are still crazy and/or oddballs all being led by a crazy oddball.”

Aiden chuckled. “True enough.”

“And these two quiet people are some more leaders of the Inquisition.” John said, finally getting to Aiden and Leliana in his introductions. Aiden narrowed his eyes as all the ‘aliens’ and space people turned their attention on him. “The lady in blue is Leliana, the spymaster. Sort of like this world’s Shadow Broker. Don’t piss her off. And the surly guy with the magic swords is Aiden. He’s a famous hero in this world and quite possibly, one of the deadliest people alive with a sword. Don’t piss him off either.”

“Aiden looked at John’s squad and tilted his head slightly. Welcome to Thedas.” He said curtly before turning to John. “Do you know if Max is already in the temple?”

John nodded. “From what my man in the sky says, he’s been inside the temple for a while.”

Aiden grunted. “Good. We should send a second party in after him then while the rest of us stay here and continue to guard his back.”

John grinned at him. “I was just thinking that myself. Though apparently most of the temple is open and without a ceiling which gives me an idea. We can take a shuttle there and be dropped off right where the action is.”

Aiden frowned, confused. “A shuttle?”

John snickered. “One of the smaller flying ships. It can fit up to fourteen people, but I doubt we need that many to give Max some backup.”

Hawke cleared his throat. “If we’re taking one of those tiny ships in the sky then I’m coming along.”

John winced, already shaking his head. “I don’t trust you in a shuttle, Hawke. You’re more likely to poke around and touch something you aren’t supposed to.” When Hawke growled, John continued. “Hawke, you stay back here and help. Aiden, Blackwall, and Zaeed, you’re with me. Let’s go.”

Aiden sighed, but followed John to the smaller ship anyway. He had been hoping he wouldn’t have to go. He’d ‘flown’ on enough dragons to be wary of falling back down. But at least it would give him the chance to see one of the flying ships up close. He would admit to some professional curiosity.

As they stepped up to the small ship, the sides opened up and they went inside. The inside was rather simple, with seats on the walls that had belt buckles. A couple glass mirror looking things were built into the walls and in the front was two separate chairs hooked up to a desk of dozens of tiny lights, buttons, switches, and more glass frames. Sitting at one of the chairs in the front was a man wearing dark blue clothes. He had a shaved head and the smile he gave John was blindingly white. 

“Welcome aboard, Commander. It’s good to have you back!” The man said warmly. 

“Steve! Somehow I knew you would be here.” John said happily as the doors closed around them, locking them inside the ship. “We need to get airborne and head for that big temple.” 

Steve saluted. “Aye, Commander.”

Zaeed, the scarred man with yellow armor that John had join them, chuckled, looking at Aiden and Blackwall. “You two might want to sit down for this.”

“We’ll stand.” Aiden declared.

Zaeed snorted. “Suit yourself.”

Seconds later, the floor lurched and Aiden nearly lost his balance. He carefully moved to the glass on the doors and looked through it, getting lightheaded as he noticed the ground quickly growing farther away. In moments, the others below were the size of toys. And pretty soon, they were among the clouds. Aiden had been among clouds before on a few mountains that reached the height of clouds, but every time he had still been on solid ground. This was another thing entirely. This time, there was nothing underneath the bottom of the shuttle.

Blackwall joined him by the glass and took one look out of it before turning dizzy. 

Aiden swallowed nervously. “We’ll sit.” He declared, which earned him a chuckle from the three spacemen.

 

“Well that’s something.” Max said as they stared up at a giant cylindrical boulder that reached for the sky. Around them were several trees that were as tall as the boulder. Below them as they stood on a balcony was a tile floor, where Calpernia and her remaining forces were fighting the Sentinels, ancient elves sworn to protect the temple. Max and the others had made a deal with their leader, Abelas, after a short of tense conversation. After being led through the temple by a less than talkative guide, they had come out, back under the sky and were met by the incredible sight of the boulder. 

 On top of the huge piece of rock, they could see what was clearly a pool of water. Or more accurately, a well. 

“I’m guessing that’s the dreaded Well of Sorrows.” Max said as they took in the view. 

“That’s...humph. Something.” Bull grunted.

Solas nodded approvingly. “So Mythal endures.”

Cassandra swallowed, making a small prayer gesture with her hand. “Andraste guide us.”

They hurried down some steps that led to the tiles and as they reached the bottom, the last of the elven guardians fighting Calpernia, fell. 

“I will swim if I must! The Well demands a vessel!” Calpernia was saying as they arrived.  “So close. The Well knows it’s vessel.” She sighed and turned to face Max and the others, staff in hand. “And those that would despoil it. Stand aside, Inquisitor. The trials you set me, I have overcome. As a courtesy—leave now, or not at all.”

Max laughed. “Do you truly believe we can dismiss our armies with a handshake, Calpernia? Just ‘Alright, thanks for the help guys. Now vanish into thin air.’ Come on.”

Calpernia scowled. “What I offer may be their only chance to survive. You serve your people—you have one last chance to save them.”

Max grinned. “I’d rather stop you from getting to the Well. My people will be fine, especially with Shepard and his crew helping them.”

Calpernia nodded. “Yes, I’ve heard of the so-called Spaceman. His strength, however great, is nothing compared to that of the Well. The Well of Sorrows overflows with knowledge, power abandoned by those the elves worshipped as gods. To walk the Fade without the Anchor... _ that  _ is what the Well of Sorrows will give Corypheus.”

“If that’s the case then why isn’t Corypheus clawing at the Well himself?” Cassandra said with a snort. 

Max shrugged. “Maybe he’s scared of this price we keep hearing about.”

Calpernia growled. “Corypheus is scared of nothing! I will carry it, like a jug brimming, for his use. Can you not see? I knew you would want to take the Well for yourself, to ransack it’s wisdom to try to defeat Corypheus,” she said, pacing the ground. “But you’d still just be a child, playing with a sword. Corypheus would wield it as a master.”

“And once you’ve drunk from the Well, Corypheus will use a ritual spell on you. You’ll be a mindless tool, enslaved to his will just like your old master was before I freed him. Here, the binding ritual.” Max said as he tossed a roll of paper Calpernia’s way. She snatched the paper out of the air and read over it, snarling once she finished. Then with a wave of her hand, incinerated the paper.

She looked betrayed, wavering in her step as if suddenly struck. “If he would misuse me, he would misuse Tevinter. I was a blind fool.”

Max snickered. “Happens to the best of us.”

The Venatori mage took a deep breath and stared at Max sadly. “Take the Well if you must, then. I am done fighting battles for that treacherous kaffas. I am done being a pawn. Fight well, Inquisitor.” She said before sulking away. 

Bull watched after her and grunted. “I’d have just killed her.”

“There has been enough blood spilled today, don’t you think?” Solas asked.

Bull chuckled. “Oh there’s never enough crazy Vint cult blood spilled.”

Max looked up at the huge boulder and sighed. “So...Anyone have any ideas on how to get to the top of that?”

Cassandra blinked. “Climb?”

Max laughed. “Only if I get to climb up after you.”

Cassandra grunted in disgust. 

While Max grinned, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a part of the wall to his right open up. Out ran Abelas, who paused momentarily when he saw Max and the others before rushing towards the boulder. As he reached it, stone steps suddenly began to appear under his feet as he ran up to the Well. 

“Abelas!” Max shouted, following the ancient elf up to the steps. Above him, he heard the cawing of Morrigan in raven form. As he reached the top of the boulder, Morrigan materialized in front of Abelas, blocking him. Abelas came to a halt and looked back at Max. 

“You hear his parting words, Inquisitor. The elf seeks to destroy the Well of Sorrows!” Morrigan said angrily.

Abelas frowned. “So the sanctuary is despoiled at last.”

“You would have destroyed the Well yourself if given the chance.”

Abelas pointed at her. “To keep it from your grasping fingers. Better it be lost than bestowed upon the undeserving.”

Morrigan snarled. “Fool! You’d let your people’s legacy rot in the shadows!”

“Enough!” Snapped Max. The senseless arguing was growing tiresome. 

Morrigan gasped. “You cannot honestly—.”

“I said  _ enough _ .” Max said. 

Morrigan switched tactics as the others joined them. Bull waited in front of the steps to keep an eye out for any potential enemies trying to sneak up on them. “The Well clearly offers power, Inquisitor. If that power can be turned against Corypheus, can you afford not to use it?”

Abelas snorted with laughter. “Do you even know what you ask?” He stared at the pool of dark water. “As each servant of Mythal reached the end of their years, they would pass their knowledge on...through this. All that we were. All that we knew. It would be lost forever.”

Max blinked, confused by the elf’s reasoning. “And so it’s better that knowledge be destroyed instead of used? Well that’s stupid.”

The elf peered at Max. “You have shown respect to Mythal, and there is a righteousness about you I cannot deny. And is that your desire? To partake of the Vir’Abelasan as best you can, to fight your enemy?” He asked. 

Max grunted. “Gifts like these don’t come freely.”

“No boon from Mythal was ever granted without cost. The Well May be too much for a mortal to understand. Brave it if you must then. But know you this: you shall be bound forever to the will of Mythal.”

Morrigan laughed. “Bound? To a goddess who no longer exists, if she ever did? I think we’ll take our chances.”

Abelas smirked. “Bound. As we are bound. The choice is yours.” The elf said before turning on his heel and walking down the steps. 

Morrigan snorted, gesturing to the large eluvian on the other side of the Well. “You’ll note they infect eluvian? I was right on that account, at least.”

“Is it still a threat? Cassandra asked. “Can Corypheus use it to travel the Fade?”

Morrigan shook her head. “The Well is the key. Take its power and Mythal’s last eluvian will be no more useful to Corypheus than glass. But I did not expect the Well to feel so...hungry.”

Max raised an eyebrow at her. “Seems like that should be a concern. Wells, magical or not, probably shouldn’t be hungry.”

“Knowledge begets a hunger for more,” Morrigan turned to Max. “I am willing to pay the price the Well demands. I am also the best suited to use its knowledge in your service.”

Solas growled. “Or more likely, to your own ends.”

Morrigan scowled. “And what would you know of my ‘ends’ elf?”

Max cleared his throat loudly, cutting the two of them off before they could start yelling at each other again. “Ohhh no. I’m not listening to you two bicker for a moment more. Look at it this way Solas. I don’t know about you but I don’t want to be bound to a goddess and I doubt anyone else here is capable of using the damn thing. Unless you want to go for a swim yourself..?”

Solas shook his head instantly. “No. I would rather not.”

Max nodded. “Good. Morrigan, the Well of ancient creepy elven bath water is yours.”

Morrigan smiled and bowed her thanks before stepping over to the Well, dipping her feet in the water. She slowly walked out into the middle of the Well and then lowered herself under the water. Seconds later, she was enveloped in a bright blue light and the water suddenly burst, evaporating. Morrigan was on her back when the light faded. 

Max moved to her and helped her sit up. “You okay?”

She sat up, confused, speaking some kind of elven. After a moment she seemed to regain her senses and rubbed her head as she stood up.”I...am intact. There is much to sift through...But now we can—.”

“Boss!” Bull shouted, drawing everyone’s attention “We might have a problem.”

“What now?” Max said as he looked to where Bull was nodding towards. “Shit.” 

Across the clearing, stepping out of the temple, was a reanimated Corypheus. A more pissed off than usual looking Corypheus. When Corypheus saw that the Well had been taken, he threw his hands up and began to float towards them at an alarming speed.

Before they could react, however, they heard the somewhat familiar sound of one of John’s smaller ships. And then suddenly it appeared, shooting over the temple and surrounding trees. It made a beeline for Corypheus as he flew towards Max and the others and then with a loud boom, the ship shot some sort of projectile at Corypheus. The weapon hit Corypheus in the back and exploded on impact, knocking Corypheus to the tiles below. With smoke curling off his back, Corypheus rose shakily to his feet and faced down the flying ship. The side of the ship opened and John leaned out, pointing one of his guns at Corypheus. “Your move, Corypheshit!” John shouted.

Corypheus snarled and vanished in a blast of smoke, retreating. With a Corypheus gone, the ship made its way down to Max and the others and landed where the Well had been minutes before. The moment the ship stilled, Aiden and Blackwall rushed out of it and ran to the edge of the boulder, hurling. John and the scarred man with yellow and white armor followed them out. The scarred man laughed at Aiden and Blackwall as John grinned at Max. “Anyone need a ride?”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Even if it had a lot of ingame dialogue in it. I promise next chapter will be a little better. We’re finally getting to the point where the Normandy crew and the Inquisition can interact with each other. And because of this, I got excited and cut the Arbor Wilds short. Anyway, next chapter will feature Josephine explore ;)


	73. Commander On Deck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John shows Josephine the Normandy and the two, along with the Normandy crew, starts making their way back to Skyhold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okie dokie here’s a nice length chapter for you all! There’s a little bit of Normandy crew interaction but more of that will come soon!

CHAPTER SEVENTY FOUR

 

“So Loco, is getting involved in potentially world ending events just a hobby of yours, or is it a profession? Cuz it seems to me that wherever you go, you end up some kind of hero.” James said to John as snickered, leading some of his squad back to the Inquisition camp to gather supplies for the Normandy. Most of them were already on the Normandy or seeing to the shuttles. Max and the other elite were on clean up duty, finishing off the few surviving pockets of Corypheus’s men. His army had all but been decimated during the battle. 

As for John, he wasn’t leaving anytime soon of course. Not when Thedas still needed his and now, the Normandy’s help. The new plan now was to get some minor supplies from the camps and then fly back to Skyhold. John figured that Skyhold wouldn’t freak out by the sudden appearance of the ship if he showed up with it. At least the Inquisition already knew and trusted him. Plus, he just really wanted an excuse to fly again. He’d missed the old girl. 

As he led the few members of his squad through the tents, he kept his eye out for the familiar splash of yellow. If he knew Josephine, she was probably knee deep in paperwork or the politics of thanking the Inquisition’s allies for helping in the battle. And she was definitely worried about him. 

_ “Your allies from space are formidable.”  _ Valor said. 

John mentally sighed. There was the only problem. Valor was still linked to him, despite the spirit’s best efforts to untangle them. The spirit kept telling him it was trying to think of a way to leave his body but something told John that he might as well get used to sharing a body. The spirit wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. Especially with his luck. 

“I got to say Commander, you could do worse than this army. This Inquisition thing knows how to have a good fight.” Wrex said, chuckling as he stared down a few soldiers reaching for their weapons. John waved a hand at them to calm them and they instead, just scowled at the newcomers warily. John didn’t blame them for being cautious. He  _ was  _ walking around with a Krogan chief, an Asari Justicar, and a future N7 after all. He smiled to himself. He could have just brought Wrex along to get supplies and they’d still have gotten the same attention. 

John smirked. “It isn’t just the army that’s impressive, Wrex. The Inquisition has spies and allies everywhere. Leliana, the redhead you all met earlier, likes to say that the Inquisition has the spies to find the bad guys, the friends to help fight the bad guys, and the army to beat the bad guys. I mean, she says it in a fancier way but you get the general idea.”

Samara nodded. “It acts as a peacekeeping force then? That is worthy of respect. Is that it’s purpose?”

“It’s purpose is to stop Corypheus, the big red guy with the dragon.”

James snorted. “Yeah, what’s up with that asshole?”

John chuckled. “I’ll explain later.” He said as he spotted a flash of yellow amongst the sea of tents. Smiling broadly, he waited for the inevitable loss of air as Josephine crashed into him with a bear hug. Still squeezing him, she took a step back, leaned up, and kissed him for several seconds. Then, as if suddenly noticing the others and what she was doing, she coughed slightly and moved back to regain her composure. Blushing, she bowed to the members of his squad. “Umm, hello. I don’t believe we’ve met...Wait a moment,” she said, looking at Samara and Wrex. “You aren’t..?”

John snickered and spread out his arms. “It’s crazy who you’ll run into fighting an army of bad guys, huh?” When Josephine looked blankly at him, he smiled. “Have you heard the news about the ship?”

Josephine frowned. “I’ve only heard that we won the battle.”

James snorted. “We did more than just win. We kicked some freaking ass!”

John grinned. “Yes, well. Josie, you recall my flying ship and it’s crew? Well both are here now. And these three are part of my squad.”

Josephine’s eyes went wide with both amazement and surprise. John snickered. “I’ll have Liara or Tali explain the science behind the logistics to you later. For now, these three are some of the heavy hitters of the squad. The human is James, he‘s more or less my N7 pupil. The asari is Samara, she’s like a knight with even stronger biotics than me and Liara. And the extra large krogan is Wrex. Don’t let his size scare you; he’s secretly a softie like Sten is.”

Josephine swallowed nervously and curtsied. Of all the things she expected to have been doing that day, meeting more of John’s friends from the Milky Way, was not one of them. “Um, how do you do?” She asked, unsure of how to properly greet them. She knew krogan usually butted heads as a greeting, but there was no way she’d be able to do that without a concussion. As for asari, she didn’t know of any proper greeting. Liara hadn’t exactly been very forthcoming to her about asari etiquette. 

The human, James, raised an eyebrow and chuckled. “Damn, Shep. Is everyone in this world all formal?”

John smiled. “Nah, it’s mainly just her. Guys, this is Josephine Montilyet. She’s the Inquisition’s ambassador. Which is why she’s a little formal.”

Wrex snorted with laughter. “She’s more than some politician to you though, isn’t she? I don’t imagine many ambassadors leap into your arms and kiss you hello. Unless this world is stranger than I thought.”

John coughed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Uhh, yeah. We’re a couple.”

James stepped forward to slap him on the back. “Atta boy!”

Samara nodded, smiling at him. “I am happy for you Commander. You deserve some happiness.”

Wrex simply chuckled. “Doubt Liara was too happy about it, but hey, good on you. You would be the type to fall for someone in a different world.”

John snickered. “Yeah.”

Josephine held her head high. Then she led the four of them to where the Inquisition kept the extra supplies and after they had packed some extra rations, John called in one of the shuttles. As they stood around waiting for the shuttle, John looked over at Josephine who was having a nice conversation with Samara as James stood close by. He didn’t hear Wrex walk up to stand beside him until the big krogan spoke. 

“She’s coming with us to this Skyhold, isn’t it? I mean it doesn’t take a genius to see that you’re excited to show her Normandy.”

John jumped a little, turning to face his old friend. He nodded. “I didn’t think I’d ever see it again. I’ve told Josie loads of stories about the Normandy so I’m sure she’s eager to see it too.”

Wrex snorted. “Gotta admit, Shepard, I didn’t think you were the type to fall in love. Thought the Normandy was your only real love.”

John laughed. “Yeah, well things can change.”

Wrex chuckled. “That they can. We’ve come a long way since Virmire, that’s for sure. First it was Saren, then the Reapers, and now this Cory fella. We should be getting medals for all the pricks we take out.”

“I wouldn’t say no to a medal if someone offered me one.”

Wrex grinned and the two stopped talking as they heard the sound of the shuttle approaching.

John looked up as the shuttle appeared over the tree line. As it landed, John watched Josephine tense up and then relax, her initial fear turning to curiosity. He smiled, shrugging a bag of supplies over his shoulder and making his way towards the shuttle as the doors slid open and Steve and Garrus stepped out. He nodded to them as they moved to help bring in the supplies. With the joint effort, they had everything inside the shuttle in record time. Samara, Cortez, Wrex, and James all went into the shuttle without any hesitation but Garrus waited for John to speak to Josephine. 

She was a little adamant about getting on the shuttle once John had told her his plan and his wish to show her the Normandy. Which John understood. Though the shuttle was Alliance make and therefore, human make, it was still alien to her. No one in Thedas had anything even remotely close to the technology that John and his squad were used to. So a little nervousness was to be expected. 

“Do you trust me, Josie?” John asked.

She nodded her head. “Of course I do. But what if it stops working and we crash?”

John smiled. “If the shuttle crashes, I’ll eat my own foot. Cortez is one of the best pilots, or flyers, in the Alliance. The day he crashes again is the day I die.”

Josephine frowned. “Again? He’s crashed before?”

John hurried to calm her. “Only because a Reaper shot him down. But trust me, there’s no one else I’d trust to fly a shuttle.”

Josephine swallowed nervously and let out a long breath. “Okay. I trust you. And if you trust the ship then that’s good enough for me. Um, will you hold my hand though?”

John smiled warmly at her and took hold of her hand. “Always.” 

He led her to the shuttle and they stepped inside, taking a seat as the doors closed. She gripped his hand tightly and tensed up as the shuttle took off. 

“Normandy is still hovering above the clearing near that temple, Commander,” Cortez said from his place in the front. “Kaiden said she’s ready to leave as soon as we get back.”

John grinned. “Good.”

Josephine peered out one of the windows and tightened her already iron grip on his hand. “Maker, we’re among the clouds!”

James snickered. “If you think that’s high, wait until we get to space.”

Josephine gasped. “We’re going to be up among the stars?” She said, beginning to tremble in fear. 

John scowled at James. “You idiot,” He turned to Josephine and wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to calm her down. “I don’t plan on taking the Normandy up that high, don’t worry. We’ll stay closer to the ground, otherwise with me being the navigator, we might get lost. You know how good my directional skills are.”

After a few moments had passed, Josephine slowed her breathing and looked at him. “Yes, they are pretty bad.”

Wrex laughed. “Shepard’s navigational skills are almost as bad as his dancing.”

Josephine turned to look at the krogan and with steel in her voice, said, “His dancing isn’t  _ that  _ bad.”

Garrus laughed. “I don’t know Josephine, you didn’t see him dance on the Citadel.”

John groaned and stood up to face his friend. “I’m never going to live that down, am I?”

As the others laughed and told him no, Samara sat down beside Josephine and touched her shoulder. “You are nervous being this high up. There is nothing to be afraid of. The Normandy is the most advanced ship in our home galaxy.”

Josephine nodded her thanks. “It’s just, I’ve never been this high up before. Not even on a mountain.”

Samara smiled at her. “Yes, I see how the height may be daunting. But we are in good hands, Ambassador. Every person in the crew trusts Steve and Joker with our lives. So be calm.”

Josephine nodded once more and then her eyes widened in amazement as she looked out the window, staring at the enormous flying ship that was the Normandy. 

John watched her go from surprise to complete awe. He chuckled to himself. He envied her actually. To be able to see the Normandy for the first time again…It was something he wished to relive. He’d never forget seeing the Normandy for the first time. He remembered thinking, ‘One day, it’ll be mine.’ Who could have known that one day, the Normandy  _ would  _ be his. 

He grinned happily. “Home sweet home.”

Josephine could only stare as the shuttle bay opened to let them in. To her, it was almost as if a giant dragon was opening its jaws to swallow them. But then they were inside and she entered a world she never thought possible. 

There was some kind of shiny metal everywhere, even making up the walls and the rafters. The whole huge room was lit up by red and blue lights that didn’t come from torches or candles. On the left was another shuttle, hanging above the ground. To the right was a bunch of crates and boxes built up around some sort of training ground. Near the back of the room was a long wall of weapons similar to John’s gun. And there were many more of the same glass screens that were in the shuttle. Every inch of the place looked more advanced than anything Josephine had ever seen. 

As the shuttle stopped to hover a couple feet off the floor, the doors slid open. James, Garrus, Wrex, and Samara jumped off, each carrying some supplies. “We can handle this, Shepard,” Garrus called over his shoulder. “You go show her around the ship. I bet you’re eager to give her the tour.”

Which was a massive understatement. 

John was overjoyed. He was finally back on the Normandy. The ship that had become his home. He never thought he’d see it again, much less be back in it. 

Like a giddy child showing their mother around a pillow fort, John led Josephine around the ship, showing her and explaining every almost insignificant detail. She was in awe and asked him questions about just about everything. She seemed most impressed by the computers that could sort through millions of files and documents. The bathrooms were also a point of extra interest. 

And when it came to meeting the rest of the crew, she was both extra polite and careful with her words and curious beyond measure. Both Kasumi and Jacob joked that she was clearly the smart one in the relationship. Jack said that Josephine had ‘a great ass.’ Javik told her that her outfit made for horrible armor and that he’d gladly throw it out the airlock. Miranda simply smiled after meeting her and told John that she understood why he liked her. EDI tried to compliment her dress but ended up making a joke about oxygen. Zaeed attempted to flirt with her before John threatened him. Kaiden welcomed her on board and told John he was glad the ship had its rightful Commander back. Samantha had shook her hand and begged her to tell her everything about the Inquisition’s technology. Kenny and Gabby had bantered and argued once Kenny made a comment about Josephine’s curves and Adams told her he hoped she didn’t mind the hum. Joker laughed and asked if she was crazy like everyone else John had brought into the ship.  Chakwas made a conscious effort not to run tests on them. And Tali had hugged her like a sister, telling her that she was lucky to have caught Shepard’s eye. Grunt just grunted at her and said her dress was still too yellow. And Liara had happily shown her around her little cabin full of screens that apparently had been used similarly to that of Leliana’s spy network. 

After what felt like hours of wandering around the ship, the two finally managed to end the tour with the last destination being John’s private cabin. 

As soon as the door opened, John froze. It was just as he’d left it. Kaiden apparently didn’t think it was right of him to use the cabin and so had left it exactly the way it was before retaking Earth. Aside from keeping it clean that is. Hell, even his pets were alright. Though the husk head he’d taken from Dr. Bryson’s lab had been moved before they got there. John didn’t want to frighten Josephine with it. Even he always jumped when it’d suddenly scream. 

“And this is my room. The captain’s quarters. My own little sanctuary.” John finally said. 

Josephine walked to the center of the room, looking around and smiling. “I like it. Simple but comfortable. Are those your fish?” 

“Yup.”

“And is that a hamster?”

“My pet hamster. Sir Furrball.”

Josephine couldn’t help a chuckle from escaping her. “You named your hamster Sir Furrball?”

John nodded, holding his head proudly. “Yes, I did. He’s a good little guy.”

Josephine smiled. “Of course. He wouldn’t be a sir if he wasn’t.”

John rolled his eyes but he was smiling as well. “Don’t make fun of my hamster.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

Still smiling, John places his guns on the desk beside his private terminal and spread his hands wide. “Well make yourself at home. Please.”

He watched as Josephine walked around the room, studying everything and marveling at it all. Reaching his bed, she looked up at the observational glass that made up the ceiling above the bed. “Why are the clouds moving by so quickly?” She asked him.

John grinned as he joined her, looking up at the clouds as they raced by. “Because we’re moving.” When Josephine frowned, he explained. “Flying, I mean. The Normandy has been flying for the last hour or so, heading in the general direction of Skyhold. I think at the speed we’re going, we should reach Skyhold in a day or two. We could get there earlier but I wanted to spend some extra time on the ship after all the time I’ve spent away.”

Josephine was baffled. “But how? It hasn’t felt like the ship has been moving at all.”

John grinned. “It’s physics. We can’t tell how fast we’re going, only how fast we accelerate. And since the Normandy flys smoothly, we can’t feel it accelerate let alone feel it maintain its speed.”

“And how fast can the Normandy go?”

“Well once FTL drives are engaged, it can reach speeds of  like five thousand times the speed of light. But that’s just while traveling to different galaxies. Um, to simplify, its really, really fast. It can fly across countries in a couple days whereas it’d take a horse weeks to do the same thing. So like I said, really fast.”

Josephine looked back up at the clouds through the glass. “Amazing. You have to show everyone all of this when we all get back to Skyhold! There’s so much you and your crew mates could teach Thedas!” She said excitedly.

John grinned. “That’ll come in due time. First, I think we deserve a nice relaxing time. We haven’t really had much time to ourselves since I got back from the Fade. So this is a good enough time to unwind for a bit.”

Josephine blinked. “That sounds nice, but what did you have in mind? Oh! I could ask your friends about their homeworlds! I want to learn more about their cultures so that I don’t accidentally insult any of them with my ignorance.” She said before moving towards the door.

John laughed and stopped her. “While that does sound interesting, I was thinking more along the lines cleaning up after our trip to a forest. You are going to fall in love with my shower, I can tell you that much.”

“What’s a shower?”

John smiled and gently steered her towards the bathroom. “It’s something you’ll enjoy.” 

When they neared, the door slid open. As Josephine stood at the entrance, looking inside the bathroom, John went over and locked the door to his quarters. He didn’t want anyone ‘accidentally’ walking in while she was taking her shower. He wouldn’t put it past Kasumi or Jack to pull a stunt like that. 

He returned to Josephine. “Alright. Get undressed. You can put your clothes in my chair there.”

Josephine frowned at him. “I’m confused. I don’t see any water. How am I supposed to take a bath with no water? Or pool?”

John snickered. “You aren’t taking a bath, you’re taking a shower. You’ll see.”

Josephine raised an eye at him but relented and undressed, putting her clothes on his desk chair. 

“I’ll have your dress washed and bring up some fresh clothes for you while you’re washing up.”

“Okay.” She said, unsure of what to expect next. 

John slipped past her and stepped into the bathroom, going to the corner where the shower head was. On the wall beside it, he pressed a couple buttons and moved the temperature cursor to warm, then stepped back. Within a couple seconds, warm water shot out of the shower head. Josephine gasped and moved forward. “The water is coming out of the wall? But how?” 

John chuckled. “I’ll tell you all about indoor plumbing later. For now, just enjoy the shower. There’s soap and stuff in the cabinet. Yell if you need anything. I’ll be out here.” John said before stepping back and letting the door close. 

Smiling, he called Traynor and asked her if she could find some extra clothes for Josephine. Then he went over to his bed and stretched out on top of it, gazing up at the sky. He was in desperate need of a shower too after the long day of fighting. It was sweaty work, practically annihilating Corypheus’s army of goons. But he had thought it’d be nice to let Josephine go first before he left her to her own devices while he took one. 

He let go a pent up sigh. This wasn’t a dream. He was really back in his ship. With Josephine to boot. He wondered if she’d be opposed to a victory lap around Thedas after Corypheus was good and beat. He knew Max and Bull would be down for it. Aiden and Blackwall, not so much, especially after their comical time in the shuttle. 

“John, can you come here a moment?” Josephine suddenly called out from the bathroom. 

With a tired grunt, John stood up from the bed and walked over to the bathroom, opening the door. “What’s the problem?” He paused and started to chuckle. Josephine was standing beside the shower holding a bottle of shampoo in her hands, completely dry. 

Scowling, she slapped his arm. “Stop laughing at me. It isn’t my fault I don’t know how to do a shower. And is this soap? I can’t tell. How do you get it out of the container?”

John put his hands up. “I’m not laughing at you; I’m laughing at myself for being dumb and not thinking to explain stuff first.”

Josephine put a hand on her hip. “Right. Of course you are.” 

“I am. Honest.” John said between chuckles. “Okay twist the cap of the bottle off and squeeze. The stuff inside it is shampoo which is like soap. If you want actual soap then it’s on the cabinet. Then you just uh, walk underneath the water and take a shower. When you’re done, let me know and I’ll turn the water off for you.”

Josephine nodded and seconds later, was washing her hair under the water, sighing happily as the jets of water did their thing. John was about to leave when she said, “You should join me. You need a shower too. Besides, I might need some more help figuring out how to work this thing.”

John raised an eye. “Are you suggesting I..?”

Josephine winked at him. “I’m not suggesting anything to you. I’ll telling you. And I might also need some help washing my body. It’s my first shower, after all.”

John smiled at her as he started to take his clothes off. For someone who prided herself on being proper and well mannered all the time, she sure could be a saucy minx when she wanted to be. Which was something he definitely did not mind. 

“Well, when you put it like that, how can I refuse?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter will have John and Josie hanging out with the crew more so than this chapter. There also might be some mature stuff I haven’t decided. I wanted to get them on the ship as fast as possible haha  
> Until next time! And stay safe! :)


	74. Throw Him Out The Airlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Kaiden have a chat, Josephine and John share a tender moment, and the Normandy discovers it has a stowaway onboard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright sorry for the delay everyone! I wanted to get John/Josephine’s moment right so it took a little bit to finish it. So uh yeah mature content ahead!

CHAPTER SEVENTY FIVE

 

John opened his eyes and rubbed them tiredly. He had been trying to go to sleep for the last hour, with no success. Even though he was tired, he just couldn’t do it. His mind was too busy, thinking about the future. 

With the Normandy and his crew helping, he was confident that the Inquisition would mop the floor with anything else Corypheus threw at it. His army was all but destroyed and his pet dragon was more than likely injured after taking a direct shot from the Normandy. Despite that, Max had told him that Corypheus apparently couldn’t be truly killed. Which complicated things. Though John was still confident they’d beat him. After all, people told him the Reapers couldn’t be beaten. John had built up a reputation over the years for doing the impossible. So what was an ancient,immortal darkspawn magister to him?

John sat up and looked over at Josephine’s sleeping form beside him. Careful not to wake her, he slipped out of the bed and pushed the covers back closer to her. Quietly, he threw some clothes on and exited the room, taking the elevator down to deck three. If he couldn’t sleep, then he might as well grab a drink. 

Once the elevator door opened, he walked over to the small kitchen and grabbed a glass out of the cabinets. Then he opened the fridge and poured himself some juice. Leaning against the island, he took a long sip and sighed happily. He hadn’t had juice in a long time let alone had anything from a fridge. Thedas had its own handy ways of keeping food and drinks cold, but none of them were as handy as a fridge. 

“Dreams again?”

John looked up from his drink at Kaiden who joined him at the island. John shook his head and took another long sip from his glass. “Couldn’t sleep. Guess I’m too happy to sleep.”

Kaiden snickered as he got himself a glass of water. “Yeah, sleep is overrated. How’s Josephine doing though? Sure it’s alright to leave her alone in your room with Kasumi on the ship?”

John smiled. “Oh, Josephine should be fine if Kasumi or Jack break into my room and bother her. She can kill with kindness.”

Kaiden grinned. “She sounds dangerous.”

“That she is. Hell, she could start a hundred year long noble feud by placing a glove on the wrong table.”

“Scary. And how’s she doing on the ship? Zaeed tells me that the others that have flown got nauseous.”

John smiled once more. “Great. She’s been asking me about everything.  She especially likes showers and computers.”

Kaiden nodded. “She seems like she’s a very intelligent inquisitive woman. Wait, people in this world don’t have showers? Yeesh, that’s rough.”

John chuckled and nodded. He took another final sip of his juice, finishing the glass and placing it in the sink. “So why are you still up?”

Kaiden shrugged. “I’ve just been thinking again. About this Inquisition you want us to help. I mean I don’t know about your schools growing up, but in mine, inquisitions typically weren’t good things.”

“Oh they have a somewhat different history in this world. To my knowledge, this Inquisition’s predecessor hunted demons and crazed mages in a world that was equally as crazy. This one is more or less doing the same. The leader, Max, isn’t just the leader by vote. Long before any of you showed up, there was this enormous hole in the sky that was shooting out hordes of demons everywhere. Max was able to close it using that green scar on his hand.”

Kaiden shook his head in disbelief. “If someone told me I’d be up against demons and crap a week ago, I’d have laughed in their face. Demons? Like real demons? Didn’t we kill enough of them back home?”

John snorted. “That we did. But these ones are legit demons and not just monsters. I’ve killed my fair share of them while I’ve been here.”

“And does time work differently here? How long have you been here, for that matter? Long enough to become a hero to this world, I’d say.”

“Probably a little over half a year. Maybe more. My time here has sort of whizzed by.”

Kaiden whistled. “Damn. For everyone back home, it’s only been a couple of months.”

“Then I guess time does work differently here after all. Which is good cuz it might be a while until we’re able to return.”

Kaiden blinked at him. “Oh yeah, that reminds me! We can actually return to the Milky Way right now if we wanted to. You’d have to ask someone with more of a science brain, but to my understanding, the Normandy can come and go here as she pleases.”

John smiled happily. “Excellent.”  It was as if a great weight had just been lifted off his shoulders. He’d been worried that they wouldn’t be able to get everyone back. It was good to know that wouldn’t be the case. 

“Commander, Josephine is awake and asking for you.” EDI said over comm. 

“Tell her I’ll be back shortly.”  

John grinned at Kaiden who grinned back. “Go on. Your ambassador awaits.”

John rolled his eyes and left Kaiden at the island, heading for the elevator. Stepping inside, he went up to his cabin. As he stepped into his room, he smiled at Josephine who was sitting at the edge of the bed, wrapped up in the blanket. “A little EDI told me you were looking for me.”

Josephine nodded as he walked over and sat down beside her. “She was just explaining to me that she’s both in that metal body and the ship. She’s incredible!”

John chuckled. “Yeah, the Normandy wouldn’t be the same without her.”

“And something tells me it wasn’t the same without you, either,” Josephine said, brushing that strand of hair out of her eyes like she always did. John was convinced she enjoyed doing that. “So where were you? I woke up and you were gone.”

John shrugged. “Couldn’t sleep. So I went down and got a drink and talked to Kaiden for a bit. I hope I didn’t wake you up as I was leaving.”

Josephine shook her head as she laid back down on the bed, the blankets falling to her waist and revealing her upper body. “Don’t worry, you didn’t wake me. The silence did if that makes any sense. I’m used to sleeping with some sort of background noise, like the wind blowing or crickets chirping. But this ship is so quiet, it’s almost like I can hear the silence.”

John nodded in understanding and looked down at her as she stared out the glass, watching as the stars raced by. “I get you. Tali had that same problem for a time. You get used to it eventually. Or so she says.”

“Yes, but how do you stand it until then?” She asked as he laid down next to her. 

John snickered and reached over and laid his hand over hers. “If it bothers you so much then I can put on some music or something.”

“No, that’d just keep me up too. What do you normally do to fall asleep on this flying ship?”

“Normally I do what we’re doing right now: I just look out that window and get lost among the stars.”

“It is a beautiful view, isn’t it?”

John turned his head to look at her. He smiled. “The view beside me is much nicer.”

Josephine giggled. “You did not just compare me to the stars. I’m not even close to looking as nice as that night sky.”

John moved so that he was leaning on his elbow. “I just did. And I’d take the sight of you over the sight of the night sky anytime.”

She giggled again. “You’re delirious.”

John chuckled. “Maybe, maybe not. Who’s to say?”

Josephine turned over on her side and grinned at him, her hair cascading over half of her face. “I say. You are delirious, John Shepard.”

He smiled. “Damn. I was going for charming.”

She laughed and John’s heart soared. He loved that laugh. “You’re both.”

He reached over and gently moved the hair out of her face, cupping her cheek in his hand afterwards. “I’ll take it.” He leaned over and gave her a light peck on the lips. “Josephine, I don’t know if it’s blatantly obvious or not, but this is the happiest I’ve been in a long time. I’m back with my crew mates, on my ship again and you’re here with me. Which probably makes me all delirious with glee. Really just the fact that my best girl is here too makes me happy.”

Josephine raised an eyebrow at him. “Your best girl? Meaning you have another girl to compare me with?”

John coughed. “What, no! Not at all! I only meant—.”

Josephine laughed, sliding up closer to him. “I’m just teasing you.”

John blinked. “Oh you little punk. That was sneaky. You’ve apparently been spending too much time with Max; you’re developing a sense of messing with people.”

She smiled innocently at him. “Not really. I simply like to tease you. I’ve noticed it isn’t that difficult.”

John grinned at her mischievously. “I’ll show you teasing.” He said with his hand resting on top of her side.

“Show me how?” She said with a twinkle in her eye.

John smiled as he slowly moved his hand down the side of her body, his fingertips just barely touching her. His hand reached its destination, moving down her waist to rest over her lips. He could feel the heat coming off of her mound. A finger slowly grazed over it, eliciting a soft and quiet sigh from her. 

John grinned as he moved his hand back up her body and stopped it over her right breast before cupping it in his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. “Like this.” He breathed. 

Josephine sighed, her legs tightening together as he squeezed and rolled her breast between his fingers. John leaned forward and planted a couple kisses along her neck. She extended her neck out, giving him more access. His other hand moved down to her waist and her legs opened up, almost inviting him to move further down. So he did. With one hand massaging her breast and the other beginning to rub across her clit, he kissed up to her lips. Her quiet sighs turning into quiet moans, she returned the kiss passionately, her legs wrapping around his hand and trapping it. 

After several minutes, Josephine stopped kissing him and looked at him with pleading eyes. 

John smiled. He knew exactly what her eyes were asking. Swiftly and easily, he pushed a finger inside her, causing another moan to escape her. Josephine turned over on her back, reopening her legs widely. Her hand went up to hold onto his as he kneaded her breasts. John slid on top of her, his hands still moving as he looked down at her blushing cheeks and bright smile. 

“Alright, you’ve made your point about teasing.” Josephine said, a little breathlessly. 

John grinned at her. “Teasing? I haven’t even started.”

John merely winked at her before kissing her again. But this time, he started to kiss lower, first kissing her neck and then working his way down to her breasts and the crevice between them. Then kissing her navel and then her waist. He kissed each of her inner thighs before kissing just above her mound. Josephine had continued her blissful sighing and her hands had gone to hold his head, her fingers going through his hair. Finally, John placed a kiss over her entrance before sticking his tongue out and sliding it across her opening. She shivered, her grip on his hair getting tighter. 

His hands gently pried her lips apart and he started to lick her clit softly. She moaned out his name as he pleasured her with his tongue. He stopped momentarily after a while to kiss her vagina before suddenly, he sucked on her clit, practically sucking it into his mouth where his tongue assaulted it. Josephine gasped and with that, her whole body shook as the pleasure overcame her. As she shivered, slowly calming down after her orgasm, John kissed his way back up her mouth and she clamped her mouth over his. Several seconds went by before they broke off, each breathless. 

Breathing heavily, Josephine gazed up at him lovingly, with sweat dripping down her cheeks and forehead. “That was...ah... wow.” She was able to say between breaths. 

John’s only response was to smile at the woman he loved.

 

The next day saw John and Josephine hanging out with some of the crew. As far as they could tell, they were about halfway back to Skyhold. Which Josephine still thought was incredible. 

The two were relaxing in the lounge on deck three with the others. Garrus was in the middle of retelling the story of curing the genophage. Or more precisely, he was retelling the part where Kalros killed the Reaper. 

“So as me and Liara are running back to the Tomkah, I look back and off in the distance, what do I see? I see Kalros fly out of the ground and crash into the Reaper, with Shepard scrambling over rocks underneath them like a mouse scrambling around under a giant,” Garrus said through a chuckle. “Which are real in Thedas, by the way.” He said in an aside to the other crew members. 

“And of course,” Garrus continued. “I’m frozen in place, unable to wrench my gaze away from the unbelievable sight before me. I mean here I am, watching a damn thresher maw beat the shit out of a Reaper as a tiny crazy Shepard straight up books it underneath the two. It’s insane. Then Liara slaps me across the back of my head and shouts, ‘Stop gawking and run for your life!’ So I turn around and run. Twenty minutes later, Shepard comes back covered in dust acting like it wasn’t the most badass thing I’d ever seen.”

Josephine smiled and leaned back in her seat as John groaned. “It wasn’t that impressive.”

Jack snorted with laughter. “You bet your fucking ass it is. You ran under a maw and a reaper as they duked it out. I’d say that counts as pretty fucking impressive.”

Tali snickered. “And has John told you about how he stared down a Reaper Destroyer?” She asked Josephine.

John smacked his forehead. For the past half hour, his supposed friends had been regaling Josephine with tales of his exploits. Translation: they were bragging about him and embarrassing him at the same time.

“No, he has not.” Exclaimed Josephine. 

“Oh no, no. No more stories about me. Can’t we talk about something else?” John asked desperately.

Miranda, who had been relatively quiet until then, took pity on him. “Alright. Then can you tell us a little more about the leaders of this Inquisition? The big names.”

Josephine nodded as she sat up straighter in her chair. “Of course we can. As you might already know, the Inquisition is run more or less by four people. I am it’s ambassador, I take care of most of the diplomacy which is involved in dealing with the countries of Thedas. I make sure we stay on good terms with our allies. Commander Cullen, who John says you met on the battlefield, is in charge of the Inquisition’s troops and defenses. Lady Leliana is our spymaster, in charge of our special agents in the field and our um...spies. And Max is the Inquisitor, the official leader of the Inquisition. Cullen, Leliana, and I act as Max’s advisors, but ultimately Max has the final say on what the Inquisition does or doesn’t do. There is also Serah Garrett Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall which is a city state up north and Arl Aiden Cousland, the Hero of Ferelden which is a main country. Both, along with Max, have their many friends which make up the Inquisition’s elite soldiers whom you all have also met on the battlefield. Do you have any questions?”

John sighed. Josephine had overexplained things again. 

Jacob leaned on his side, crossing his arms. “Is this Max fella a good leader? Headstrong and reliable?”

John chuckled, going around the bar to pour himself a drink. “Max is neither headstrong nor reliable. Picture me during our race against Saren and then double that level of obnoxiousness and irritability. Max rarely takes things seriously and is almost always joking around and pulling pranks. Honestly, he’s more of a child at heart. But is he a good leader? Without question. People join the Inquisition because of all the good it’s doing. And people stay because of Max.”

“And what about the other major players Josephine mentioned?” Kaiden asked. 

John nodded and then took a sip from his drink. “Cullen is the headstrong one. He’s immensely popular with the troops and has trained them to become one of the most capable fighting forces in all of Thedas. Aiden is sort of like me; a hero turned legend. I’ll get into the specifics later, but he also led an army against impossible odds. Aside from me, and now you all, he’s the best soldier the Inquisition has. He is also prone to play pranks. Leliana is Aiden’s partner. A bit of a warning though: Leliana can and will learn everything about you. And goes by the same rule as Aria so don’t mess with her unless you want her to get angry and you do  _ not  _ want to get Leliana angry. Then there’s Hawke. He’s kind of crazy but in a good way. Wherever there is Hawke, there is always Varric, his dwarven sidekick kinda. Oh, and if either of them ask you to play a game of cards with them, just say no. You’ll end up naked and in debt.”

Jack snickered. “Sounds fun.”

John rolled his eyes. “As for the others, there’s… Cole?” He said, both surprised and confused to see Kasumi walk into the room with Cole in tow. 

Josephine gasped and stood up. “Cole? What are you doing here? How?”

Kasumi shrugged. “I found a stowaway. We were both cloaked and bumped into each other. He says he’s here to ‘help’ us.”

Cole grinned at John and Josephine before smiling at everyone else pleasantly. “Hello. I’m Cole. There was hurt on the boat so I followed in order to tug the hurt away.”

Jack laughed. “Is he all right in the head? He sounds crazier than the salarian.”

John rubbed his eyes. This was just what he needed. “No, he’s not crazy. He’s just Cole.”

Javik growled from his seat in the corner of the room. “Throw the weird human out the airlock.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ye enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter will definitely have the Thedas crew and Normandy crew talking shop and bantering with each other so you all have something to look forward to I hope. Who’s excited?   
> Until next time;)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave a comment and let me know what you think so far! There will be more where that came from soon! Until next time:)


End file.
